La Geste du Loup Blanc et du Chat Noir
by Zialema
Summary: Qui peut prétendre connaître les motivations de la Chasse Sauvage ? Ou du pourquoi elle s'intéresse à certains et pas à d'autres ? Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle va de monde en monde pour trouver des soldats-esclaves pour sa cavalcade… et que certains parviennent à s'échapper...
1. Wyzima (jeu 1)

**Bonsoir ! Je pense que vous me connaissez depuis le temps pour savoir que j'ai pas énormément de patience, donc, nous y voici, je lance l'infâme X-over dont j'ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises. Pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Skyrim, j'ai fait des chapitres plus descriptifs, d'où le fait que le matériel de celui peut paraître un peu lourd sur l'estomac, par mon désir de placer un contexte et tout et tout.**

**Maintenant que vous êtes averti, je peux me lancer sur le disclamer :**

**_One Piece_ ****est la propriété intelectuelle de Echiiro Oda, _The Witcher _**** est celle d****e Andrzej Sapkowski, dont CD Projekt RED a fait l'adaption en la trilogie de jeu vidéo que nous connaissons désormais et qui serviront de base à l'histoire.**

**Mon unique profit pour mes écrits vient du bonheur que j'ai à recevoir vos retours !**

**La bise à tous et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Geralt pataugeait dans de l'eau fétide et boueuse, qui charriait avec elle les déchets de tout Wyzima. Il se jurait que la prochaine fois qu'il voyait ce couard et salopard de Mikul, il lui couperait les parties génitales. Ça lui apprendrait à doubler un Sorceleur et il y réfléchirait désormais à deux fois avant de profiter de sa position de garde pour violer de pauvres femmes. Tout en continuant sa marche dans l'eau croupie, il se décala sur un côté pour éviter qu'une goutte d'eau nauséabonde ne tombe sur ses longs cheveux blancs. Ses yeux de chat ambrés scrutaient la pénombre, repérant instantanément un Noyeur qui se repaissait du corps d'un malheureux. D'un geste négligeant, il dégaina le glaive en argent de sorceleur, que le capitaine Meis lui avait donné pour sa tâche. La créature amphibie se redressa de son repas, observant avec curiosité l'étrange individu, vêtu de cuir, qui venait vers lui.

\- Noyeur, créature amphibie humanoïde spécialisé dans l'attaque en groupe, récita Geralt d'une voix neutre. Un Noyeur naît suite à la noyade d'une fripouille ou de son corps. La créature a une peau entre le gris et le bleu, de grandes griffes aux mains et une nageoire dorsale épineuse. Ingrédients pouvant être utilisés : cerveau, acide de Gintaz contenu dans l'estomac et la substance cadavérique commune aux revenants, qu'on trouve dans la boite crânienne.

Il fit tournoyer son glaive autour de lui et sans même regarder, l'empala dans le crâne de la créature, la tuant sur le coup.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de vulgaires Noyeurs. Il était là pour un _Cocatrix_.

Parce que si cette foutue lopette de Mikul qui servait de garde des portes, côté faubourg, n'était pas allé chercher son sergent sous prétexte qu'il était un faussaire et un blasphémateur, il serait _déjà_ sur les traces de la Salamandre et de ce salaud de Professeur qui avait tué ce pauvre Léo. « Pas de place dans leur société pour des assassins mutants » ? Ils n'étaient pas des assassins, ils étaient des Witchers ! Des Sorceleurs ! Ils avaient subi des mutations mortelles qui les avaient volés de leur humanité et de leur ressentit, pour devenir des guerriers efficace, rapide et dangereux, des surhumains. Ils étaient des parias dans la société raciste et méfiante du nord, des hommes, et parfois des femmes, qui n'auraient jamais la possibilité de s'asseoir et fondé une famille. Des vagabonds vivants de l'épée errant sur le continent à voir les hommes allaient de l'avant quand le temps ne les toucher presque plus. Ils étaient payés pour chasser les monstres…même si parfois, les monstres étaient les humains ou les non-humains eux-mêmes.

La preuve était que les habitants de ce satané faubourg, où sa traque vengeresse l'avait mené, étaient des gens vaniteux, cupides, arrogants, avares, ingrats, égoïstes, hypocrites, peureux et bien d'autres qualités qui en faisaient des paysans _charmants. _Sans compter qu'on parlait quand même d'assassins, de violeurs et de traîtres avides d'argents, capables aussi bien que de commercer avec des ravisseurs d'enfants comme le groupe de la Salamandre, qu'avec des rebelles non-humains de la Scoia'tael (et pour bien enfoncer le clou sur leur cupidité, ces elfes et nains avaient été dénoncés juste après à la garde de Wyzima pour une poignée d'orins).

Avec tout ça, Geralt de Riv n'était pas un Sorceleur content. Il allait ramener la tête de ce Cocatrix au Capitaine de la garde, Vincent Meis, et poursuivre son enquête dans les rues du Quartier du Temple, maintenant qu'il était au _minimum_ dans la ville.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi notre cher mutant espérait tant reprendre son enquête, ce n'est pas pour courir après les jolies filles (même s'il reste un charmeur et un coureur de jupons invétéré). Non, tout remontait à quelques semaines en arrière.

.

* * *

.

Un groupe de Sorceleurs, comme lui de l'école du Loup, l'avait ramassé dans les environs de la forteresse en ruine de Kaer Morhen, où ils vivaient et s'entraînaient quand ils ne sillonnaient pas les routes à la recherche de monstres à tuer pour un peu d'argent. Ce que Geralt faisait dehors durant un orage magique, il était bien le dernier à pouvoir le dire, parce qu'en revenant à lui, il s'avéra qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il avait fallu que ses camarades Eskel, Lambert, le novice Léo et leur maître Vesemir l'aident à essayer de recoller quelques morceaux de sa vie, du fonctionnement du monde mais aussi de ce qu'ils étaient tous. La magicienne Triss Merigold, une charmante rouquine (même si trop curieuse et un peu arrogante) avec de longues jambes et des tenues assez attrayantes, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire grâce à la magie. Mais il faudrait qu'elle l'examine, et ça prendrait du temps.

Et ce temps, ils ne pourraient pas le prendre avant longtemps car la forteresse avait été attaquée. Un groupe de bandits, portant des écussons de la Salamandre, était venu leur chercher des noises _chez eux_, servant de chair à canon pour deux mages et un tueur à gage portant le doux surnom de Professeur. Le Professeur n'en était pas à son premier coup, puisqu'il avait déjà dix-sept crimes à son actif et une tête mise à prix dans la majorité du continent. Et il s'était avéré que l'un des mages, un homme de grande stature à la peau sombre et aux yeux sauvages, clairement un Zerrikanien, était le chef de la bande. Et il en avait après quelque chose de bien précis : les secrets des Sorceleurs, leurs mutagènes qui les rendaient si redoutables et si inhumains. Ils avaient essayé de les empêcher de les voler, mais grâce à ses connaissances magiques et à la présence de pierres dressées magiques nommées Cercle des Éléments, le Zerrikanien et le Professeur avaient pu se téléporter en sécurité en emportant les mutagènes avec eux. Léo n'était pas encore un vrai Sorceleur. Il n'avait pas encore passé les deux dernières épreuves de la formation, celle-là même qui faisait muter les leurs. Il n'avait pas encore les compétences pour parer ou esquiver à bout portant le carreau d'arbalète avec lequel le Professeur l'avait tué. Le garçon de tout juste seize ans était mort sur le coup, le poumon perforé.

Après l'incinération du corps de l'adolescent, Vesemir avait ordonné l'abandon de la forteresse pour se mettre à la recherche de ce groupuscule.

Ils s'étaient réparti les tâches :

Eskell irait vers les côtes, à l'Ouest.

De son côté, Lambert se dirigerait vers le reste du royaume de Kaedwen, où il avait quelques contacts.

Vesemir chargea Geralt de se rendre à Wyzima, la capitale du royaume de Temeria (au sud-ouest de leur montagne perdue) et de profiter de la dette que le roi Foltest avait envers lui, suite à la libération de sa fille unique d'une horrible malédiction, pour avoir des informations.

Triss, qui allait faire jouer ses contacts dans les cercles politiques et magiques, assura à Geralt qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre rapidement là-bas, puisqu'elle avait une maison dans le Quartier des Marchands de la ville-capitale.

C'était la mission principale, mais il y en avait une autre qui allait de pair avec celle-ci. Il manquait à l'appel deux autres Sorceleurs rattachés à leur école pour l'un, et adopté pour l'autre. D'un côté, il y avait le solitaire et étrange Berengar, un véritable introverti, qui, comme beaucoup, n'était pas devenu Sorceleur par choix, même s'il avait accepté son destin. Vesemir était le seul à pouvoir prétendre le connaître, et encore, seulement en surface. De l'autre côté, on avait Portgas. La simple mention de ce nom avait fait blanchir Eskell et Lambert qui avaient ramené, dans un geste de défense, leurs mains devant leurs parties intimes. Si on en croyait Vesemir, il fut un temps, il avait d'autres écoles de Sorceleurs, avec chacune leur propre style de combat et d'entraînement, chacune portant le nom d'un animal. Mais le vieux maître n'en avait plus de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps.

Portgas était l'exception.

D'après Vesemir toujours, elle appartenait à l'école du Chat, et restait à ce jour recordman en vitesse de promotion de Novice à Sorceleuse. Portgas était une solitaire, mais moins que Berangar, puisqu'elle venait toujours hiverner à Kaer Morhen ; même si elle restait le plus souvent dans son coin, disant d'eux, les Loups, qu'ils n'étaient pas sa _meute_, elle essayait de se socialiser un minimum avec eux. Elle avait aussi une petite réputation bien à elle, à l'instar de Géralt. S'il était connu sous le nom de Loup Blanc, en référence à son médaillon magique en forme de tête de loup et à ses cheveux blancs, elle était le Chat Noir, certainement pour les mêmes raisons, mais on ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux gens de ne pas être originaux. Avant de le laisser partir, Vesemir avait bien conseillé aux hommes de rester courtois et sages s'ils approchaient Portgas. _Surtout_ Géralt. Pourquoi le désigner lui ? Il ne le saurait pas avant que sa mémoire se réveille. Ou de rencontrer Portgas.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Et Geralt avait tiré le jackpot sur les trois sujets.

En arrivant dans les faubourgs de Wyzima, il avait découvert une campagne avec des paysans hostiles et ouvertement racistes, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à un prêtre de l'Église du Feu Éternel qui se faisait appeler le Révérend. Le Sorceleur aurait bien voulu ne pas s'y attarder, mais il fallait un Sauf-Conduit pour entrer dans la ville à cause de la Peste Catriona, et seul l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente, le corps armé de l'Église du FeuÉternel, en avait. Avec bien entendu le Révérend, car prêtre de cette religion. La Salamandre aussi en avait, étrangement.

Cela avait néanmoins permis au Loup de retrouver des personnes de son passé nébuleux, en la personnalité d'une autre belle rouquine du nom de Shani, qui était guérisseuse à l'hôpital Lebioda de Wyzima et Zoltan Chivay, un sympathique et joyeux nain qui voulait investir dans l'Import-Export d'artisanat de Mahakam (nation naine) pour satisfaire sa belle-famille. Deux vieux amis qui n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux en le voyant, puisque tous deux le croyaient mort. Le plus choqué était certainement Zoltan qui lui raconta qu'il l'avait vu se faire _embrocher_ par une fourche de paysan dans le coin de Rivia, cinq ans auparavant, durant les émeutes contre les non-humains. Le nain avait été témoin de l'agonie du Sorceleur qui s'était totalement vidé de son sang dans une ruelle. Une rencontre inopinée avec le Seigneur de la Chasse Sauvage (avec qui le Loup Blanc avait déjà eu quelques démêlés s'il en croyait les mots de celui-ci) lui avait appris qu'il avait en effet été renvoyé chez les vivants alors qu'il était mort.

En s'attardant dans les environs et en posant quelques questions, Geralt avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait une très bonne piste. Voire même une _trop_ bonne piste. Sur l'affaire des Sorceleurs, Berengar et peu après, Portgas, étaient passés dans les environs, en cherchant à entrer eux aussi dans la cité. Là où Berengar avait pris apparemment la fuite sous la peur quand il fut engagé pour s'occuper d'un chien fantomatique enrobé de flammes orange éthérées (un bon gros molosse d'un mètre trente-cinq à l'allure de doberman) qui attaquait avec sa meute les habitants à partir de la nuit tombée, Portgas n'avait _même_ _pas_ cherché à s'occuper de l'affaire. D'après Abigail, une devineresse locale, la Sorceleuse avait décrété qu'elle n'avait _aucune_ _envie_ de les aider. Les habitants des faubourgs avaient créé la Bête par leur bêtise et leur méchanceté, c'était à _eux_ de retrouver un peu de dignité humaine pour s'en débarrasser. Le Chat Noir s'était contenté d'exécuter des contrats basiques impliquants sang de Goules et cerveaux de Noyeurs, se permettant même d'empocher des primes sur la tête d'un Noyadé (un Noyeur évolué) et d'une Algoule (stade supérieur de la Goule), avant de disparaître un soir sans laisser de traces. Certains disaient qu'elle s'était faite tuer par la bête, d'autres qu'elle s'était mise à son service comme tueur ou pire, mère porteuse pour son armée. On racontait tellement de choses sur les Sorceleurs généralement, et jamais en bien, que Geralt n'y avait guère prêté attention.

En ce qui concernait la Salamandre, ils étaient en affaire avec les villageois. Sans parler du fait qu'ils les rançonnaient ; le marchand et contrebandier local leur fournissait des armes et le Révérend leur livrait des enfants qu'on acheminait ensuite vers la cité. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre l'origine de la Bête, même si le Révérend monta les paysans contre Abigail avec l'aide des habitants les plus influents du patelin. Et vu qu'une tombe fraîche au nom de Isla avait été faite près de la crypte nettoyée par Portgas, d'après Abigail, la Sorceleuse avait senti à plein nez cette merde, d'où son refus de s'impliquer.

Cela s'était fini dans le sang et les flammes quand le Loup y avait mis son nez, lui.

Grâce à un petit garçon orphelin du nom d'Alvin, que Geralt avait sauvé deux fois (une fois d'une attaque de la meute de la Bête, ce qui avait révélé son potentiel magique quand il s'était mis à réciter d'une voix déformée une vieille prophétie elfique et une seconde fois de la Salamandre quand le Révérend l'avait livré à son tour à un groupe local) et son potentiel magique en tant que Source, plus l'usage de quelques herbes, le Loup Blanc avait pu apprendre comment chasser la Bête. Il avait affronté la foule en colère, leur mettant le nez dans leurs péchés, protégeant de sa carrure Abigail qui, même si pas toute blanche dans l'affaire, servait de bouc-émissaire. Il avait par la suite défié le monstre aux mâchoires d'acier, parvenant au cours d'un glorieux combat entre lui et la meute entière, à le terrasser. Par la suite, quelques hommes, dont le Révérend, l'avaient attaqué, finissant leur carrière comme cadavres.

C'était là-dessus que les faubourgs s'étaient enflammés : chaque maison avait pris feu par magie. Quant aux habitants, ils jonchaient les chemins de terre entre les champs et les habitations, tous morts, sans que personne n'ait eu à lever la main sur eux.

C'était la punition divine qui s'était abattue sur eux.

Geralt avait fouillé le Révérend pour prendre son sauf-conduit, et était ensuite parti vers la cité, récupérant au passage Shani qui avait l'intention de travailler dans l'hôpital de la ville pour lutter contre la peste.

C'est là que Mikul l'avait mené dans un traquenard. Pendant que le Sorceleur avait couru à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'informations, le garde avait parlé de lui à son sergent, le décrivant comme un blasphémateur et un faussaire. Geralt les avait regardés l'encercler devant une petite porte de la ville, avant de décider que se battre n'arrangerait pas sa situation. Il s'était contenté de laisser tomber son glaive d'acier, son unique arme, se rendant sans lutter. On l'avait enfermé dans l'unique cellule géante de la prison du Quartier de Temple de Wyzima, au milieu des voleurs et des drogués au fisstech. Comment allait-il sortir de cette embrouille ? Bonne question. Et pour bien en rajouter, le Sorceleur avait vu que le Professeur était enfermé dans une cellule individuelle, juste à côté. Si près et pourtant si loin. Pire encore, alors que l'homme avait une tête mise à prix pour la somme colossale de mille orins_, _le capitaine de la garde Vincent Meis l'avait _relâché_. Simplement parce que quelqu'un avait payé sa caution. En entendant Geralt jurer qu'il ferait la peau au Professeur, Jethro, un garde en faction à la prison (qui devait bien sniffer le fisstech qu'il récupérait sur les prisonniers ou dans les perquisitions), lui avait dit quelque chose de très intéressant : le Professeur n'était qu'un exécutant. Si le Sorceleur avait un problème avec lui, il fallait directement s'attaquer à ses commanditaires, qui eux, étaient haut-placés ou avec de très bonnes relations, l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Ce qui expliquait comment le groupe de la Salamandre avait réussi à avoir des sauf-conduits pour passer outre la quarantaine sanitaire.

Le Loup Blanc avait donc passé sa colère dans un coin de la cellule en jouant une partie de poker de dés avec un elfe qu'on devait pendre le lendemain. C'est à cet instant que Meis avait débarqué en disant que le Roi accorderait son pardon à quiconque tuerait le Cocatrix qui avait fait son nid dans les égouts de la ville. Après avoir fait taire (avec une bonne droite) un idiot qui voulait affronter le monstre à mains nues, Geralt s'était avancé. Pour l'aider à cette tâche, on lui avait donné un glaive en argent de Sorceleur qui avait été saisi chez un certain Thaler tout récemment. Comment cet homme avait eu cette arme, le mutant n'en savait strictement rien, mais il craignait d'apprendre que cette arme appartenait à Berengar ou Portgas, signifiant certainement la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. On avait ouvert la plaque des égouts pour le chasseur de monstres, lui rendant quelques élixirs, avant de refermer la grille derrière lui.

.

* * *

.

Tout ceci expliquait donc comment Geralt en était arrivé à patauger dans les eaux usées de la citée, cherchant un Cocatrix. Le Loup Blanc alluma sa torche avec le signe magique de Ignii réduit à son plus faible niveau, et s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Il avait beau avoir une meilleure vision dans le noir que la majorité des gens, grâce aux mutations qui lui donnaient ses yeux ambrés aux pupilles de chat, mais de la lumière, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

De ce qu'il voyait, il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre une intersection. Soit il pourrait continuer tout droit dans l'eau sale, soit prendre un couloir, tout aussi sombre, puant et arrondi, sur sa gauche. Il s'immobilisa et regarda les élixirs qu'on lui avait laissés, essayant de voir s'il avait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à trouver le Cocatrix. On lui avait rendu ses fioles d'Hirondelles, ce qui l'aiderait à ne pas mourir stupidement en accélérant sa régénération déjà inhumaine, et il avait en plus un élixir de Blizzard. Il grimaça. L'utilisation de ce produit était censée augmenter le temps de réaction, mais très honnêtement, cette impression que le temps lui-même ralentissait, le rendant pataud.

Il remit les fioles dans ses poches et releva la tête, ses oreilles ayant captées quelque chose. Un bruit de pas, dans la vase. Vu le rythme de la marche, c'était un être bipède qui se déplaçait. Un autre Noyeur ? Geralt leva haut sa torche tout en tendant l'oreille.

Rien en vue pour l'instant et à moins d'avoir vu une proie, un Noyeur ne se déplacerait pas ainsi à la surface, ils préféraient nager pour surgir par surprise sur leur cible.

Méfiant, le Sorceleur souffla sa torche (allumée pour rien, pour le coup) et se concentra pour percer les ténèbres. Si lui avait du mal à voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'un homme normal pouvait distinguer. Le bruit se rapprochait et rajoutant dessus, un son de frottement métallique. Puis, une lueur apparut au bout de la canalisation, se rapprochant péniblement de la position de Geralt. Plus la petite touche de lumière grossissait, plus il était facile de distinguer ce qu'elle était. Et finalement, elle arriva à son niveau, s'arrêtant subitement sous le coup de la surprise avant de se rapprocher un peu plus pour mieux voir le mutant.

La lumière était en fait une torche qu'un jeune homme, blond de moins d'une trentaine d'années à la coupe au bol, tenait à bout de bras. Il avait la peau claire, mais pas trop, quelques poils au menton, un regard intelligent… et une armure. Une bonne grosse armure de qualité avec une épée de toute aussi bonne facture à la taille. Par-dessus sa côte de maille, il avait passé une tunique retenue à sa taille par la ceinture qui soutenait le fourreau de l'épée qu'il avait en main. Geralt observa l'emblème de la tunique rouge délavée : une rose écarlate dans une flamme jaune dorée. L'humain devant lui était certainement un chevalier de la Rose-Ardente.

Le blond aussi examinait attentivement son vis-à-vis. Après tout, il ne semblait pas s'attendre lui non plus à trouver du monde dans les égouts.

\- Oh ! Un sorceleur ! Constata le chevalier avec une certaine surprise.

\- Exactement, assura Geralt de son ton toujours aussi neutre.

\- Cheveux blancs… pupilles verticales… signes évidents d'une mutation.

\- Pourrions-nous éviter l'examen médical ?

Il avait peut-être l'impression d'être habitué aux regards méfiants et dégoûtés des gens, à leur racisme voire curiosité un peu trop poussée (ne parlons pas de ce Kalkstein qu'il avait croisé et qui avait eu l'audace de demander s'il pouvait, pour la gloire de la science, faire une autopsie sur le mutant… comme si Geralt avait l'intention de mourir de sitôt). Cependant il appréciait qu'on ne lui pointe pas tout le temps du doigt ce qui le rendait différent des humaines normaux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, s'excusa immédiatement le Chevalier.

Au moins, il reconnaissait qu'il avait manqué de tact. Le blond se tourna légèrement pour ranger son arme et offrit sa main recouverte du gantelet de son armure au sorceleur.

\- Je suis Siegfried de Densle, se présenta l'humain avec une fierté évidente. Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente.

\- Je suis Geralt, répondit laconiquement le mutant.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec l'homme en armure qui tira de nouveau son épée et décapita un Noyeur qui venait de tenter de le prendre par derrière. D'un coup de pied bien senti, il envoya la carcasse plus loin et revint à Geralt.

\- J'ai entendu maintes fois vanter les prouesses des sorceleurs au combat… commença Siegfried.

Sauf que Geralt avait à faire et que l'endroit n'était pas idéal pour échanger des politesses. Sans regarder, il fit tournoyer le glaive d'argent qu'on lui avait prêté pour empaler un autre Noyeur dessus. Ils étaient restés immobiles trop longtemps, ils commençaient à attirer l'attention des résidents des égouts.

\- Si vous permettez, j'ai à faire et j'aimerais en finir vite, lui dit clairement le sorceleur.

\- Vous ne chasseriez pas un Cocatrix par hasard ? devina Siegfried. C'est la raison de ma présence ici.

Geralt le regarda d'un œil critique. L'homme en armure était déjà plus crédible que le gars stupide qu'il avait dû dissuader (avec quelques mandales) de venir affronter la bête à mains nues. Mais est-ce qu'il savait à quoi il allait se frotter ?

\- Que savez-vous des Cocatrixs ? s'enquit le chasseur de monstre.

C'était la question à ne pas poser, le monologue de Siegfried lui donna presque mal au crâne :

\- Le Cocatrix ou Skoffin appartient à la maison des ornithosaures, commença le chevalier comme s'il récitait un texte. Il peut faire minimum deux fois la taille d'un grand oiseau, et ressemble à un coq, d'où son nom. Il est souvent confondu avec le Basilic alors qu'il s'agit de deux espèces distinctes. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le regard du Cocatrix ne pétrifie pas sa proie, mais il faut se méfier de son bec. Celui-ci peut arracher des organes vitaux de sa proie avec une précision chirurgicale.

En donnant cette dernière information, Siegfried se mit à observer d'un air ennuyé le bout de doigts de ses gantelets comme s'il parlait de la météo, totalement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Souvent, la proie meurt sur le coup, poursuivit le blond. _Surtout_ si elle est attaquée par derrière.

Bon, c'est clair qu'il en savait un rayon, mais ça ne disait pas comment il allait l'affronter.

\- Comment comptez-vous tuer cette bête ? demanda Geralt.

\- Il faut exceller dans le maniement du glaive et sans lame d'argent, la difficulté est d'autant plus accrue. Le Cocatrix aime se faufiler dans votre dos pour vous attaquer.

\- Et est-ce que vous savez ce qu'on peut récupérer d'utile sur un Cocatrix ?

Autant aller jusqu'au bout, puisque le blond était parti sur sa lancée.

\- Ses yeux sont un composant polyvalent, et précieux. La valeur des plumes de sa queue est encore plus grande.

\- Quelle érudition, complimenta le Sorceleur.

\- Je dois avouer que ma connaissance des monstres se limite au Cocatrix, avoua Siegfried avec un sourire.

Il pointa quelque chose dans le dos de Geralt qui, sans se retourner, lança un sortilège sous le signe de Ignii, embrasant aisément le Noyeur qui avait voulu le prendre par surprise.

\- Feu mon père, Eyck de Densle, qu'il repose en paix, m'a légué une gravure de la bête. Il avait d'autres gravures qui malheureusement, ont fini dans l'estomac d'un manticore. Seul a survécu l'image du skoffin.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Avez-vous traqué la manticore ?

Si ce n'était pas le cas et que la mort était récente, il pourrait peut-être se faire quelques orins en lui rendant service.

\- Non, je n'étais pas avec lui, répondit Siegfried avec un maigre sourire triste. En rentrant, j'ai découvert que, faisant fi de son infirmité, mon père avait combattu la manticore. Mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il périt tragiquement, et lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux de l'affrontement, le monstre agonisait dans d'atroces souffrances. Frustré de ne pouvoir déloger mon père de son armure, il l'avait presque englouti entier. Plus tard, les gens ont raconté que le feu sacré de l'âme d'Eyck avait brûlé le cœur du monstre.

Ou alors, c'est juste que la bête avait eu une réaction allergique. Un chevalier dans son armure, ça fait quand même lourd pour n'importe quel estomac.

\- Une fin héroïque, applaudit néanmoins Geralt.

\- Qu'il repose en paix, soupira tristement le jeune chevalier.

Il était néanmoins temps de revenir à leurs affaires en cours :

\- Vous pensez pouvoir tuer le Cocatrix ?

\- La flamme sacrée me montre la voie, répondit fièrement Siegfried.

Le sorceleur se retint de lever les yeux à la voute de brique des égouts sous l'exaspération. S'efforçant de garder son ton neutre, il s'enquit de la raison pour laquelle un chevalier comme lui était venu traquer une bête dans les égouts.

\- Elle menace Wyzima, fut la réponse. L'Ordre combat les monstres depuis longtemps, avec une certaine efficacité.

\- C'est le travail des sorceleurs, pointa Geralt.

\- Vous autres sorceleurs êtes des reliques du passé…

C'est toujours un plaisir à entendre !

\- …vous n'êtes pas de taille à faire concurrence à l'Ordre qui offre sa protection gratuitement.

Geralt se permit de rire narquoisement.

\- Ce sont des contes de fées qui ont payé vos armures et vos forteresses ? demanda moqueusement le sorceleur.

L'argent qu'eux prenaient, il ne servait _même pas_ à la restauration de Kaer Morhen (qui en aurait bien eu besoin, après tout, c'est de peu s'il n'avait pas manqué de se tuer durant l'attaque parce qu'Eskel et Lambert n'avaient pas réparé l'escalier d'une tour). Ils prenaient seulement de quoi se procurer un nouvel équipement, se payer une nuit à l'auberge et des repas chauds, quand ils ne devaient pas acheter des ingrédients pour leurs fameux élixirs.

Siegfried ne se défendit pas :

\- Je ne désire pas me quereller. Nous sommes ici tous les deux, nul besoin de chercher à nous brûler la politesse. D'autant que les Noyeurs abondent.

En disant ça, il fit un geste de la tête vers le tunnel à leur gauche où un groupe de quatre voire cinq Noyeurs venait de se manifester en courant vers eux aussi vite que l'eau qui leur arrivait aux genoux le leur permettait.

\- Nous pourrions travailler ensemble, j'ai hâte de vous voir en action. Je mets mon glaive à votre disposition.

Geralt hésita un instant alors qu'il se préparait à recevoir l'assaut des Noyeurs. Les sorceleurs travaillaient seuls généralement, mais il pouvait bien faire une exception.

\- Entendu, allons-y.

\- Passez devant, lui proposa le Chevalier.

Ce que fit le Loup Blanc s'avança en se positionnant bas sur ses jambes, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la torche de son compagnon du moment, avant de mettre en marche sa danse meurtrière, enchaînant estoc, parade et pirouette avec fluidité, effectuant de grands moulinets avec son arme pour attaquer le groupe de Noyeurs dans son entier.

Une histoire vite expédiée.

Tout en repoussant les assauts des morts-vivants aquatiques, les deux hommes s'aventurèrent plus loin dans la fange, cherchant le Cocatrix en tendant l'oreille. Mais outre le bruit des eaux usées qui s'écoulaient dans les égouts et leur propre avancée loin d'être discrète malgré toute leur bonne volonté (comment peut-on faire de la discrétion quand on a une armure de plusieurs dizaines de kilos sur les épaules et qu'on patauge littéralement dans de la merde ?).

Leur avancée hasardeuse les mena jusqu'à un cul de sac. C'était peut-être une erreur de chemin, mais ils avaient bien fait de s'y aventurer car ils trouvèrent le cadavre détrempé d'un homme en armure, appartement certainement à la garde. Sur lui, une clef et une missive parlant d'un culte interdit, vénérant une araignée à tête de lion. Quelque chose disait qu'il y avait un monstre à éradiquer ou quelques orins à se faire dans l'affaire. Peu importe, l'un comme l'autre, ça valait le coup que le Sorceleur y jette un œil si jamais il avait envie de revenir dans les égouts. Il rebroussa donc chemin pour rejoindre le dernier embranchement, n'adressant aucune parole à son compagnon d'arme durant l'avancée.

Puis, la bête leur apparut au bout d'un énième tunnel.

Si elle faisait la taille d'un homme adulte en allant de la tête à la queue, au garrot, elle dépassait facilement la hauteur d'un gros chien. Elle avait une peau imberbe verte et semblable à du cuir, de grandes ailes sans plume, une longue queue tout aussi lisse (sauf deux trois plumes qui se battaient en duel tout au bout) et un bec tranchant. Sous ses yeux jaunes et méchants, d'étranges bajoues de coq s'agitaient, eux-mêmes décorés de rares plumes.

La créature était tranquille, certainement en train de s'assoupir, jusqu'à ce qu'un Noyeur vienne l'embêter. Les coups de griffes de la créature aquatique n'eurent pour effet que d'énerver l'oiseau difforme. De deux battements d'ailes, le Cocatrix s'éleva dans les airs pour se laisser retomber comme une masse sur son attaquant, le coupant presque en deux d'un simplement coup de bec.

\- Nous y sommes, nota sombrement Siegfried en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée.

\- Poussez-vous, je vais l'attirer dans la lumière de la fenêtre, comme ça, vous pourrez utiliser votre arme à deux mains sans devoir porter votre torche, lui dit tout bas le Sorceleur en montrant d'un pouce l'immense ouverture fermée de barreaux, haut sur un mur, qui devait donner sur la ville au vu des bruits et de la lumière du petit jour.

Siegfried posa sa torche sur une maigre chaussée immergée et se plaça dans le couloir lumineux, loin de celui dans la pénombre où il y voyait tout juste sans lumière. Geralt s'en foutait un peu, il y voyait comme en plein jour dans les deux cas, sauf que voilà, il n'était pas seul pour l'occasion. Il avala en prévision une fiole d'élixir d'Hirondelle, ne pouvant retenir un rictus quand le produit se dispersa rapidement dans ses veines, les noircissant temporairement sur le passage du produit, et fit s'allumer ses yeux ambrés. Pour un humain normal, la toxicité de ce genre de décoction était telle que même la plus faible leur serait fatale, mais les mutations des sorceleurs les rendaient plus résistants à ce genre de produit, jusqu'à une certaine limite.

Le Loup Blanc fit un signe de tête à Siegfried, qui se mit en garde en prenant son arme à deux mains, avant de joindre ses dix doigts pour former le signe de Ignii, concentrant le sort au maximum pour envoyer une boule de feu le plus loin possible et faire le maximum de dégâts. Puis, il la laissa partir, légèrement essoufflé.

Il n'aurait pas dit non contre une décoction de Chat-Huant pour aider son endurance.

La boule de feu traversa la semi-pénombre du tunnel et percuta de plein fouet la bête qui s'était mise à fouiller de son bec dans les entrailles du Noyeur. La force de la boule de feu la fit vaciller, et, de colère, elle releva la tête, cherchant son agresseur. Elle plissa ses petits yeux globuleux en repérant les deux hommes, avant de pousser un cri strident qui annonça son assaut. Elle partit dans une course folle au travers du couloir humide, pataugeant maladroitement dans l'eau en dépit de sa vitesse, tout en battant des ailes frénétiquement. Apparemment, même si cela pouvait l'aider à sauter haut, ça ne lui permettait pas de voler. Geralt recula rapidement pour se mettre au niveau de son compagnon et tous deux levèrent leur arme, attendant que la bestiole vienne sur eux. Elle n'était pas encore là que le Sorceleur pouvait se dire que finalement, il était devant un grand spécimen. Le Cocatrix lui arrivait facilement sous le sternum, et pourtant, le mutant n'était pas petit.

L'animal fut sur eux et Geralt esquiva sur le côté gauche le premier coup de bec dans une élégante pirouette, forçant l'animal à devoir tourner le dos à l'un des hommes pour attaquer l'autre. Et il avait apparemment une dent contre celui qui l'avait cramé puisqu'il suivit le Loup Blanc, offrant sa queue et son dos à Siegfried. Bien sûr, le chevalier s'en donna à cœur joie avec sa propre lame, mais l'animal ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui quand il avait un glaive en argent qui essayait de lui faire la peau juste sous le nez. Parce que même si le Sorceleur était amnésique, son corps n'avait pas oublié la danse macabre du glaive, comment faire chanter l'argent ou l'acier dans des moulinets sanglants et rapides, restant assez souple et vigilant pour ne pas se faire avoir par le bec de la créature ou ses coups de patte quand elle essayait de lui sauter dessus. Il était un maître de la parade, il savait quand changer de main son arme ou même la saisir avec les deux, pour opposer sa lame au monstre. Geralt recula d'un bond pour gagner quelques secondes, et il forma un nouveau signe magique de Ignii pour lancer une vague de feu sur la bête, avant de revenir juste derrière à l'assaut avec des coups rapides de sa lame qui laissaient peu de chance à la riposte.

Le combat fut rude, les laissant en sueur et humides d'eau sale, mais l'animal finit mort par terre. Haletant, ils se redressèrent, nettoyant leur lame du sang de la créature.

\- Le Cocatrix est mort. Quittons ces égouts ! enjoignit Siegfried.

\- Je ne peux pas repartir par où je suis venu, lui dit Geralt.

L'entrée qu'il avait prise en venant sortait directement du plafond des égouts, une grande grille dans le sol des donjons (peut-être pour se débarrasser des corps de ceux morts derrière les barreaux, ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence de Noyeurs dans les environs). Il était peut-être un mutant, mais certainement pas un homme-araignée pour remonter par-là.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer une autre sortie, fit le chevalier avec un geste de la main alors qu'il ramassait sa torche qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Ah, et prenez la tête de la bête. Le capitaine Meis paye cher pour de tels trophées.

Geralt, qui s'était penché sur le Cocatrix pour récupérer autant d'éléments alchimiques intéressants que possible, se redressa et alla détacher la tête du monstre d'un bon coup de glaive, avant de l'installer sur le long crochet à sa ceinture dédié à ce genre de mission.

\- Ça empeste… grimaça le Sorceleur en fronçant le nez.

Et ils laissèrent derrière eux le corps à la merci des Noyeurs, se dirigeant vers la sortie des égouts en suivant le chevalier qui humait de bonne humeur, alors qu'ils pataugeaient toujours dans l'eau usée (Géralt devrait trouver un moyen de laver ses affaires et lui-même, parce que, le cuir, c'est bien, mais pas imperméable et il n'avait pas envie d'empester la vase pendant des jours entiers). Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir qui se terminait par une énième grille, mais avec, fait intéressant, une porte en pierre sur le côté, donnant sur une autre chaussée immergée.

\- Nous y voici, cette porte mène vers le quartier du Temple. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Mais le Loup Blanc ne l'écouta pas.

Il entendait comme des pas sur la pierre.

\- Shhh ! J'ai entendu du bruit ! siffla le mutant en sortant de nouveau son arme. Quelqu'un arrive.

\- Étrange, nota Siegfried. Qui ose s'aventurer ici ?

La réponse ne tarda pas, car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux hommes au crâne rasé, vêtus de tuniques et de chausses sombres qui se précipitèrent vers eux, un poignard levé. Si le chevalier se demanda ce qu'il se passait, Geralt ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. La salamandre que les deux hommes avaient tatoué sur le front était la seule explication dont il avait besoin.

\- C'est ce fumier aux cheveux blancs ! Il faut le tuer et le chevalier avec ! cria l'un des deux nouveaux venus.

Vu que le Professeur avait été relâché _avant_ qu'il ne décide de partir dans les égouts, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait vendu.

Le combat fut vite conclu. Entre deux simples bandits et le duo sorceleur/chevalier, le résultat était couru d'avance. Deux nouveaux Noyeurs ne tarderaient pas à voir le jour dans ces canalisations.

\- Des amis à vous ? s'enquit le chevalier en repoussant du pied l'un des corps.

\- Des voyous avec des écussons de la Salamandre me harcèlent depuis quelques temps, résuma Geralt en se focalisant sur le « Need to know ».

\- Qui savait que vous alliez venir dans les égouts ?

La liste était vite faite :

\- Le Capitaine de la garde, les géôliers du cachot et les prisonniers, résuma le Loup Blanc. Je devais vaincre le Cocatrix en échange de ma _liberté_.

Il grogna sa dernière phrase. Si ce salopard de Mikul ne l'avait pas piégé, il n'en serait pas rendu là.

\- Les suspects ne sont pas nombreux, vous trouverez le fin mot de cette histoire en mettant la main sur le chef.

Le sorceleur allait faire parler sa frustration de l'enquête (il connaissait du chef le fait que c'était un mage puissant, un homme zerrikanien et son nom Azar Javed mais c'était _tout)_, quand le chevalier rajouta quelque chose d'intéressant :

\- J'ai un ami détective à Wyzima, dans le quartier du Temple justement, il vous aidera surement. Il se prénomme Raymond.

Pourquoi pas, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

\- Merci pour le conseil. Je dois malheureusement aller récupérer mes affaires dans l'immédiat. Et trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette puanteur.

\- J'ai une salle de bain dans mes quartiers, avec la peste, je vous déconseille les bains publics. Vous pouvez l'utiliser au besoin. Pour ce qui est de vos affaires, vérifiez bien que vous avez tout. Jethro est connu pour avoir la main leste.

Siegfried et Geralt se retournèrent vers le reste des égouts en entendant un Noyeur émergé.

\- Nous aurons certainement l'occasion de nous revoir dans les égouts, soupira l'homme de foi.

\- Votre quête sacrée de protection de l'humanité ? demanda Geralt.

\- L'ironie n'est pas de mise, nous sommes dans le même camp, rappela le blond. Sortons.

Oh oui, un peu d'air frais ne serait pas de refus dans l'immédiat.

.

* * *

.

Le quartier du Temple était pauvre mais un minimum propre, si on excluait l'odeur du canal qui reliait les égouts à la digue.

Putains, voleurs et mendiants… clairement l'endroit parfait pour cacher un groupe d'assassins. Le repaire de la Salamandre ne devait plus être très loin.

Il ignora l'escroc qui voulut acheter ses services avec un soi-disant héritage et suivit Siegfried pour revenir sur la rue. Le chevalier lui montra la porte d'une maison sur la gauche, disant que c'était là que son ami détective résidait. Il irait certainement le voir quand il se serait décrassé. Devant un pont qui passait au-dessus du canal, son guide s'arrêta, lui expliquant comment le rejoindre plus tard, avant de lui donner le chemin vers le donjon.

\- Passez à mes quartiers, je vous préparerai une carte. A plus tard et évitez de finir de nouveau en prison.

Comme s'il l'avait voulu en premier lieu.

Dégoulinant d'eau crasseuse sur la route, ignorant les vieilles femmes à moitié édentées qui marmonnaient des « mes aïeuls » ou « oiseau de mauvais augure » sur son passage, Geralt prit la route du donjon, à deux pas de la porte du quartier marchand. Comme partout où il allait, un seul regard à ses cheveux et à son arme faisaient qu'on s'écartait de son passage, souvent accompagné de murmures racistes stupides. Cette fois, on disait que c'était à cause de gens de son espèce que la peste était tombée sur eux. Non mais vraiment, il était immunisé contre toutes les malades infectieuses, comment voulait-on qu'il propage une variante de la peste bubonique ?!

Dans sa marche au travers des habitants peu fortunés, il passa devant l'église de Saint Lebioda, reconvertie en hôpital. Un garde était devant les portes. Il devrait se renseigner pour obtenir un droit de passage afin de pouvoir rendre visite à Shani, si elle avait elle aussi réussi à rentrer. Après tout, c'était ici qu'elle avait dit travailler.

Contournant les champs qui encerclaient l'hôpital en plein cœur du quartier, Geralt poursuivit sa route pour rejoindre enfin la zone du donjon et de la caserne. Il grinça des dents en voyant qu'encore une fois, quelqu'un était passé avant lui pour récupérer tous les petits boulots sur le tableau d'affichage à l'entrée des prisons. Bon, eh bien, il devrait trouver un autre moyen de se faire de l'argent.

Il poussa la porte et descendit l'escalier de pierre pour finir dans la grande pièce qu'était la prison, avec son austère cheminé dans un coin, deux lits pour les géôliers et une table où se restaurer, le tout, devant la porte de l'immense cellule où jusqu'il y a quelques heures, lui-même avait été enfermé. Le capitaine Meis de la garde leva le nez de quelques parchemins qu'il consultait à la table de la pièce en l'entendant arriver. Sans un mot, le sorceleur lui montra la tête du Cocatrix.

\- Félicitation, vous êtes libre de partir, pointa l'homme avec dédain en se levant de la table. Voyez avec Joseph pour vos affaires, mais vous devez toujours respecter la quarantaine.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Geralt.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le quartier du Temple. Nous surveillons _particulièrement_ les Sorceleurs comme vous.

Meis revint à la table pour y jeter une lourde bourse en peau. Geralt la ramassa, la soupesa et jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour voir l'éclat de pièces en or. Le poids lui faisait dire qu'il en avait pour quatre cents orins. C'était toujours bon à prendre. La tête de l'animal fut déposée sur la table et Meis la récupéra.

\- Et moi qui pensais que nous étions tous égaux. Merci pour l'argent.

Et Geralt s'éloigna, presque persuadé d'entendre le capitaine grogner comme un animal en colère. Le Loup Blanc ne s'y attarda pas, il préféra aller voir Jethro qui éternuait un peu trop régulièrement en se moquant des détenus.

\- Le Cocatrix est mort, je veux mes affaires, annonça Geralt en tapotant sur l'épaule du garde qui se retourna en vacillant.

\- Au nom du roi Foltest, je vous accorde l'amnistie ! Maintenant, allez récupérer vos affaires avant que je les revende.

Il s'avança en vacillant vers une cellule à part, face à celle individuelle et sombre où le Professeur avait été enfermé auparavant. Le garde eut un peu de mal à trouver sa clef, continuant à éternuer pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Vous êtes enrhumés, Jethro ? se fit confirmer Geralt avec un méchant soupçon dans le crâne.

Le garde ouvrit la porte et entra en vacillant pour rejoindre les coffres à l'intérieur. Il ricana à la question apparemment stupide du Loup Blanc.

\- Nan mais d'où vous sortez ?

Confirmation, l'homme n'était pas enrhumé ou saoul, seulement drogué au fisstech. Le capitaine était-il au courant ? Pas ses affaires, franchement.

\- D'un endroit où on sait que le fisstech fait plus d'effet si on le met sur la peau qu'on replie par-dessus et qu'on frotte… commença le sorceleur.

\- Qu'on frotte ? répéta Jethro avec intérêt.

\- Là où on peut replier la peau, Jethro ! s'agaça le mutant.

Il prit le trousseau de clef des mains de l'homme et alla ouvrir le coffre de bois qu'on lui désigna, retrouvant son sac et ses armes. Rapidement, son poignard alla se loger sur sa cuisse, juste sous son crochet à trophée, sa hache à la ceinture de l'autre côté et son glaive de sorceleur en acier vint rejoindre celui en argent dans son dos. Puis vint l'inventaire du sac. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, surtout des livres sur l'anatomie des monstres et sur les plantes plus ou moins locales, ainsi que ses maigres économies et son jeu de dés pour le poker. Il s'assura qu'il avait toutes ses fioles à ingrédient (tout en en sélectionnant deux vides pour ranger la plume et l'œil de Cocatrix) et que son alambique ne soit pas cassé. L'inventaire fini, il adressa un regard sombre à Jethro. Il lui manquait un paquet qu'on lui avait demandé de livrer à un certain Coleman en ville.

\- Soyez content, il aurait pu valoir un séjour encore plus long ici ! lui dit Jethro sans remord. Il a été saisi !

L'éternuement tonitruant confirma le soupçon qu'il avait eu quand Haren Brogg (que ce sale chien cupide pourrisse là où il avait laissé son corps) lui avait transmis le paquet. Contrebande de fisstech. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi...

Geralt se saisit de son sac et le passa à son épaule. Profitant que Meis ne les regarde pas, il posa quelques questions au garde.

\- Pourquoi vous avez libéré le Professeur ?

\- Quelqu'un a payé sa caution, tout était en ordre, donc, vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça, cet homme a des amis puissants, lui dit le garde.

\- Donc, je devrais regarder ailleurs à chaque fois que quelqu'un agite un sac d'or ?

\- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien ! Tout a été payé par la banque Vivaldi !

Intéressant, cce Joseph, malgré son addiction à la poudre blanche, en savait beaucoup.

\- Pourtant le roi Foltest offre une prime pour sa tête, appâta le sorceleur.

Jethro goba jusqu'à la canne.

\- Non, la prime vient de fonds privés.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Aucune idée, mais le généreux donateur a un émissaire tous les soirs à _l'Ours Poilu_ qui rachète des écussons de la Salamandre.

\- Merci pour ces informations, Jethro.

Il ne le dénoncerait pas au capitaine pour la peine.

Le Sorceleur s'en alla, bien décidé à profiter de l'offre de Siegfried, sans s'occuper du regard de Meis sur lui. Il viendrait plus tard lui poser quelques questions sur notamment comment la Salamandre avait su qu'il allait descendre dans les égouts. Dignement, le Loup Blanc s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

Même si Geralt était un sorceleur propre à présent, il se sentait sale en arpentant les bas-fonds de Wyzima, même s'il rendit son sourire à une charmante fille en tenue très alléchante qui avait apparemment l'intention de faire de lui un client. Même si elle était belle, il verrait plus tard pour ce genre de petit plaisir, en attendant, il avait à faire.

\- Encore un Sorceleur.

Geralt s'arrêta et remarqua l'individu qui avait clairement l'air d'un voleur qui profitait d'une bouteille de gnôle autour d'un feu de camp dans un coin d'une rue.

\- Mets pas ton nez là où il n'a rien à faire et dis à ta petit-copine d'en faire autant, sinon, comme Berengar, vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez ! conseilla l'ivrogne.

Geralt vint à sa rencontre, ses yeux ambrés de chat braqués sur le voleur qui n'eut aucune réaction, hormis de continuer à boire en le voyant le rejoindre. Il ne réagit même pas quand Geralt lui mit sa lame sous la gorge.

\- Que disais-tu sur Berengar et Portgas ?

\- On raconte que des gars avec la Salamandre comme emblème ont coincé ton pote parce qu'il fourrait son nez là où il n'avait rien à faire. Vu qu'il n'est pas réapparu, on sait tous qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Donc, Berengar avait des ennuis avec la Salamandre, lui aussi. Intéressant.

Le Loup Blanc rangea son arme et se détourna du petit malfrat sans intérêt. Il allait se renseigner à la taverne, il y avait toujours des trucs intéressants à savoir. Peut-être que Berengar avait-il fait halte ici, si ce n'est Portgas.

Il poussa la porte du bouge qu'était _l'Ours Poilu_ et se précipita à l'intérieur en entendant une fenêtre qui éclate et un hurlement d'agonie. Il n'était pas le seul à être allé voir ce qu'il se passait. Un homme gisait au sol, dans une mare de sang, une flèche dans la poitrine. Une arme de guerre bien familière puisqu'elle faisait partie de ce que le sorceleur avait sauvé des griffes de Noyeurs pour Haren. Marchandise qui devait apparemment être vendue à des rebelles non-humains de la Scoia'tael.

Quelqu'un récupéra un papier sur le corps de la flèche, explicitant pourquoi Coleman avait été touché. Dealer de fisstech qui n'hésitait pas à empoisonner les enfants avec ce produit.

Même si Geralt regrettait de voir que les marchandises qu'il avait sauvées étaient utilisées pour attaquer des gens en plein cœur des villes, au moins, il savait que le monde comptait un salopard de moins. Et il pouvait épargner sa salive pour lui dire que Jethro avait saisi sa livraison.

L'affaire fut close et le tavernier se contenta de jeter le corps à ses chiens qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Ils étaient dans les bas-fonds, ce genre de comportement n'avait rien de surprenant.

\- Ah, Geralt, tu as réussi à entrer, finalement !

Sans voir une silhouette encapuchonnée se figer un peu plus loin dans sa partie de dés, Geralt chercha à savoir qui l'avait interpelé pour reconnaître son camarade nain Zoltan. L'homme était toujours aussi petit, mastoc et souriant.

\- Toi aussi, à ce que je vois.

\- Oh, tu sais, ces abominables non-humains auront toujours un moyen de se glisser chez les humains ! ricana le petit homme.

\- Arrête ta comédie, lui dit Geralt sans pouvoir retenir une esquisse de sourire devant le caractère haut en couleur de celui qui se disait son ami.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Geralt interpella la serveuse et lui commanda deux choppes d'hydromel de Mahakam avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table libre un peu plus loin.

\- Tu sais quelque chose de la banque Vivaldi ? demanda le Loup Blanc quand ils furent servis.

\- La banque n'a de Vivaldi que son nom, désormais, lui répondit le nain en buvant une bonne rasade d'alcool. Elle était dans la famille naine des Vivaldi depuis des générations, mais elle a été rachetée par des humains tout récemment.

Intéressante information que voilà. Il était donc probable que les acquéreurs soient les mêmes qui payaient les services d'un tueur à gage ainsi renommé sur leur continent. Pour une banque naine, c'était assez triste de voir leur argent servir à financer les actes criminels d'un groupe clairement xénophobe, à moins qu'ils en aient juste après les mutants, mais…

Geralt se retourna pour voir les regards méfiants et noirs vers lui et Chivay. Les mutants étaient dans le même panier que les autres non-humains. Pire encore, on les considérait comme des voleurs d'enfants, puisque les mutations les rendaient stérile et qu'il fallait donc trouver quelque part les nouvelles recrues.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas s'attarder ici, recommanda Chivay en baissant la voix. Si tu me cherches, je suis hébergé par Vivaldi, justement, dans le quartier non-humain. Viens me voir un de ces quatre.

\- J'y songerai, merci de ta réponse en tout cas, Zoltan.

Geralt paya l'addition pour lui et son ami qui s'en alla. Le Loup Blanc le regarda partir, avant d'aller voir le tavernier, se rapprochant de la personne sous sa cape qui se tendit clairement à son avancée. Le Loup ne la remarqua pas, se contentant de se poster devant le tenant de ce trou.

\- Cheveux blancs, des glaives pleins le dos, vous vous êtes échappés d'un cirque ? grommela l'homme en servant une choppe d'alcool pour un client.

\- Non, j'y travaille toujours, mais on m'a dit que le vôtre vous cherche.

\- Ahah, quelle répartie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous savez où je peux trouver du travail de sorceleur ?

\- Du côté du cimetière, certainement. Voire avec le capitaine de la garde. Je crois que Kalkstein cherche de l'aide, aussi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Je vois. Et est-ce que vous savez quelque chose de ceci ?

Geralt fouilla ses poches et déposa sur le comptoir un écusson de la Salamandre qu'il avait arraché à un de ses assaillants. Le tavernier perdit toute ses couleurs et lâcha sa chopine qui éclata en débris de boissur le sol. Doucement, l'individu dans sa cape sombre empocha ses gains et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Reprenez-moi ça, je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à la femme bizarre de l'autre soir ! Je veux pas d'ennuis alors laissez-moi tranquille !

\- La femme bizarre ?

\- Celle qui vient de partir ! Elle a des yeux presque aussi bizarres que les vôtres ! Maintenant laissez-moi !

Geralt se retourna d'un bond en entendant la porte se refermer et se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir la personne qu'on lui avait désignée fuir en courant.

\- Attendez !

Il partit à sa poursuite en courant de toutes ses forces pour la rattraper. Elle aussi était rapide, mais ce furent les longues jambes de l'homme qui lui permirent de rejoindre la cible. Jusqu'à ce que la cape lui termine dans la figure. Il sentit quelqu'un lui balayer les pieds tout en lui tordant une main dans son dos, et il termina face contre terre, quelqu'un à genoux sur sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J'ai pas cru ce nain quand il a dit à son pote que t'étais revenu d'entre les morts, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que c'est pas la mort qui t'a lavé le crâne ! cracha la femme qui le maintenait à terre. La règle reste la même, vieux loup lubrique ! En cinq ans, ça n'a pas changé ! continue et je ferai tomber sur toi le malheur !

Difficilement, Geralt parvint à tourner son visage sur le côté pour dégager un œil et voir la femme qui l'immobilisait. Sous une tignasse de dreads noirs se cachait un visage marqué tout autant que le sien par les combats et les voyages tout en mettant en valeur des taches de rousseur, le tout éclairé par deux yeux d'argent meurtriers avec des pupilles fendues typiques des sorceleurs. L'étrange femme avait des vêtements identiques aux siens, si ce n'est plus sombre, composés d'un veston et d'un pantalon de cuir moulant, le tout sur chemise de lin blanc qui mettaient en valeur ses courbes discrètes. À son cou pendouillait un médaillon magique d'aspect métallique représentant une tête de chat.

\- Portgas, c'est ça ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

Vesemir serait content, il avait retrouvé l'une des cibles.

Après, encore fallait-il qu'il reste vivant pour le lui raconter.


	2. Petits pas dans le quartier du Temple

**Bonjour et bonne année !**

**Je sais que le premier chapitre était très lourd, mais je voulais absolument poser le décor pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'autre univers du cross-over. Cependant, celui-ci sera certainement bien plus léger sur l'estomac, puisqu'on commence enfin à se plonger dans l'action (les épées ne volent pas encore, mais ça viendra).**

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous le mois prochain pour la suite (en espérant qu'il y ait moins de timide dans les reviews)**

**Algol d. DarkWalker : **Oh ! Un ancien ! Merci de m'avoir rassuré sur le premier chapitre, ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir. / Je n'ai fait aucun des jeux dont tu parles, mais si la trilogie Vampire me fait de l'œil. Du moment que je fais pas d'histoire avec King Crusader, ça me va. J'ai déjà bien assez de pain sur la planche.

.

* * *

.

La brune refaisait son chignon alors que Geralt s'époussetait en se relevant. Il ramassa la cape sombre et la tendit à la femme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Il se doutait bien que cela pouvait être loin du compte. Lui-même avait l'air d'avoir à peine la trentaine et pourtant, il avait, d'après Eskel, plus du triple.

\- Tu es Portgas, c'est ça ? se fit-il confirmer.

La brune remit une baguette pour garder ses dreads en place dans son chignon et reprit sa cape.

\- Tu joues à quoi, de Riv ? C'est pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, ça fait presque quarante ans que j'hiberne à Kaer Morhen.

Donc, confirmation, les mutations faisaient bien de la jeune femme quelqu'un de plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était si elle en était à presque quarante ans d'hibernation à la citadelle des loups.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire. Mes souvenirs remontent aux dernières semaines.

La femme soupira en jetant sa cape sur son épaule et se frotta les yeux, dont le gauche était marqué par une étrange brûlure en demi-lune du côté de la tempe, lui mangeant tout le contour de l'œil.

\- Je vois. Merveilleux. Eh bien, on va refaire la présentation et je vais te rappeler les règles d'or, vieux loup lubrique.

Elle se montra du pouce.

\- Je suis Anabela D. Portgas. Règle numéro un, tu gardes tes mains pour toi. Règle numéro deux, tout commentaire déplacé sera puni par un de mes poignards dans tes bijoux de famille. Règle numéro trois…

Elle montra ses yeux avec deux doigts.

\- Mes yeux sont là, pas sur mon buste ou sous ma ceinture. Donc, si tu regardes ailleurs, t'as tout intérêt de ne pas t'attarder. Capiche ?

\- Bien compris, Anabela.

\- Ah, et même si mon prénom complet est Anabela, je préfère l'usage _d'Ann_, mais pour toi, c'est _Portgas_. C'est enregistré ?

\- Si tu me disais plutôt comment tu as obtenu un sauf-conduit pour réussir à entrer.

Ann haussa des épaules en se mettant en marche, saluant de la tête une femme très légèrement vêtue un peu plus loin qui attendait visiblement un client. Géralt lui emboîta le pas, légèrement en arrière, essayant de compter le nombre de poignards qu'avait son homologue de l'école du Chat sur elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes secondaires, en plus des glaives (lui avait une hache), mais des poignards et des dagues un peu partout sur son veston à manche courte de cuir, que ce soit devant ou derrière, sans parler des machettes le long de ses jambes.

\- J'ai pas cherché à en obtenir un, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient l'escalier pour remonter des bas-fond. Je suis un chat, je vais où je veux, et ce ne sont pas les humains qui vont m'en empêcher. J'ai profité du couvert de la nuit pour escalader la muraille. T'es entré comment, toi ?

\- Case prison, je me suis fait avoir par ce satané Mikul. Il m'a dénoncé comme un faussaire à son supérieur et je viens tout juste de regagner ma liberté.

Ann eut un reniflement moqueur alors qu'elle montrait le chemin à prendre de la tête à Geralt, le conduisant vers le quartier non-humain qui était signalé un peu plus loin par des arches rouges.

\- J'y pense, mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas chargée de la Bête dans les faubourgs ? demanda le Loup Blanc avec curiosité.

\- Parce qu'ils ont cherché sa colère comme des grands, donc, ils devaient s'en débarrasser seuls. Mikul est un garde corrompu qui se jette sur la moindre paysanne qui passe à proximité. J'ai trouvé la malheureuse Isla dans la crypte après qu'elle se soit suicidée suite son agression par lui. Haren est un contrebandier raciste qui ne s'intéresse qu'à l'or et aux femmes. Quant à Odo, ce bon à rien fainéant a assassiné son frère et accuse la sorcière Abigail de l'avoir poussé à le faire, avec sa magie. Si encore ça avait été une magicienne, j'aurai pu l'admettre, mais là, il s'agit d'une simple sorcière, sans compter que ce type a des Ekynoppes dans son jardin. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ces fleurs géantes carnivores ne poussent qu'à deux endroits. Sur les lieux d'un crime cruel et sur la tombe de la victime. On sait aussi que le frère de ce gros lard était soldat. Conclusion ?

\- Il n'a pu l'avoir que par surprise ou dans son sommeil pour se retrouver ainsi avec des Ekynoppes dans son jardin.

\- Et ce Révérend, là, celui qui cite les versets de l'Église du Feu Éternel pour tout et n'importe quoi. Celui qui ferme les yeux sur les horreurs des villageois, tu connais son crime ?

\- Je sais qu'il fait du trafiques d'enfants avec la Salamandre.

\- Ce soir, je vais lui trancher la gorge. Que Carmen dise que ça vaille pas la peine, je m'en fous, mais ce salopard va trop loin !

Geralt l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle accélérait le pas sous la colère. Il l'attira vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

\- Si tu n'étais pas au courant du trafic, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur lui. De toute façon, il est déjà mort. Je m'en suis chargé quand il a essayé de s'en prendre à moi et à la sorcière qu'il disait responsable de l'invocation de la Bête.

\- Ah. Une bonne chose de faite. Abigail n'est pas toute blanche, mais elle n'a pas à servir de bouc-émissaire.

Ann se détourna, un peu plus calme, et reprit sa marche.

\- Portgas, pourquoi tu es en colère contre le Révérend en particulier ?

\- Savais-tu qu'il avait une fille ?

\- Oui. Il l'a chassée de chez lui quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, de ce que Abigail m'a dit.

\- Il s'agit de Carmen, elle est à la tête des prostituées du Quartier du Temple. Elle a perdu le bébé et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

\- En quoi ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, elle n'a pas à se tracasser de savoir qui de Mikul ou de ses amis gardes en est le père suite à son viol. Tout ce que son père a fait, c'est détourner les yeux sur le crime et la jeter à la rue quand son ventre a commencé à s'arrondir. Aujourd'hui, même si elle se prostitue, elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Je sais pas qui est cet homme, mais j'espère qu'il prendra soin d'elle, avec ce qu'elle a traversé, elle en a bien besoin.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de suivre la voie de tueur à gage des autres membres de l'école du Chat, mais la mort de Mikul est bien quelque chose que je compte rentabiliser.

\- On nous paye pour tuer des monstres et protéger des humains, Portgas.

Ann se retourna à moitié vers Geralt.

\- Quand des hommes se comportent ainsi, j'appelle pas ça des _humains_. Quoi, t'as jamais vu des mutants de ta vie, vieille bique !?

La vieille femme ainsi interpellée cessa de dévisager les deux sorceleurs avec écœurement et peur, pour décider qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner. Ann cracha sur le sol vaguement recouvert de pavés pour montrer son mépris et passa l'arche du quartier non-humain, ignorant les lampions à la porte des maisons qui s'allumaient en vert sur leur passage.

\- Sinon, tu fais quoi ici, dans cette _charmante_ ville en quarantaine ? demanda la femme.

\- Tu connais la Salamandre ? demanda Geralt.

\- Des gars avec des écussons de la Salamandre m'ont attaqué alors que je revenais du nord pour rejoindre Brokilion, il y a quelques semaines. Depuis, je cherche à savoir ce qu'ils me veulent et la piste m'a menée ici. Tu en as parlé tout à l'heure à l'aubergiste, tu sais quelque chose ?

Elle arriva devant une maison à l'apparence abandonnée et ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est moi, annonça-t-elle.

Geralt avait déjà sorti le glaive d'argent qu'on lui avait refilé en sentant son médaillon s'agiter sur sa poitrine. Une femme se tenait dans la pièce. Certainement pas humaine. Elle était nue, avec une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux couleur feu et ses yeux jaunes. Le reste de la couleur venait d'étranges plaques rouges sur ses mollets et sa poitrine, tout en formant des gants griffus pour ses mains.

\- _Bon retour ! _salua joyeusement la créature.

Elle cessa de flotter devant une tour de livres qu'elle étudiait du regard auparavant pour se rapprocher des deux sorceleurs en légère lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol. Ann avait refermé la porte et faisait signe à Geralt de ne pas lever son arme. Le monstre flotta doucement jusqu'à l'homme, humant son parfum et surtout, montrant ses crocs et le sang dégoulinant encore de sa bouche.

\- _Bel homme, c'est mon repas ?_

\- Portgas, c'est quoi cette affaire ? gronda Geralt en levant légèrement le menton comme pour reculer son visage de la créature.

\- Albina me couvre pendant que je suis ici. On a un accord. Je la détruis pas et elle m'aide. Lui, c'est Geralt de Riv. Un sorceleur lui aussi.

\- _Enchantée _! salua l'étrange femme avant de se tourner vers Ann. _Tu as eu quelques visiteurs indésirables en ton absence. Encore ces sympathiques brigands avec toujours le même emblème._

\- Merci de leur avoir fait comprendre que je n'étais pas là.

\- _Je n'ai pas éclaboussé tes livres, cette fois. Puisque tu es là, je sors, je reste néanmoins dans les environs pour mes passes._

La créature cessa de flotter pour prendre une apparence plus humaine et vivante, le sang mystérieusement disparu de son visage, arborant une tenue assez décolletée.

\- Mes salutations à Carmen, lui dit Ann.

La fausse humaine offrit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Geralt avant de quitter la zone avec un déhanchement exagéré, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ann avait déjà rejoint la cheminée à quelques distances de là qu'elle alluma d'un geste avant d'attraper un lourd sac de voyage à proximité.

\- Tu embauches une alpyre comme chien de garde ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Les seuls gars exsangues qu'elle a laissés derrière elle, outre les chiens de la Salamandre, ce sont des clients qui voulaient pas la payer. Le genre de truand que personne ne regrettera. Personne n'a mis de contrat pour sa tête, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à elle. Bon, tu me dis pourquoi tu les traques quand tu veux, ces gars de la Salamandre ou je te mets à la porte ?

Geralt laissa tomber son paquetage sur le sol à proximité et retira ses glaives de son dos pour les appuyer à côté de ceux de la femme, contre un mur sale dont le plâtre s'effritait. Il s'assit devant la cheminée et accepta la bouteille d'hydromel nain qu'elle lui donna.

\- Le groupe de la Salamandre a attaqué Kaer Morhen dans le but de s'emparer de nos secrets de Sorceleur. Ils savaient _où_ chercher et _comment_ procéder. J'ai essayé d'intervenir, mais ils ont réussi à fuir et le novice Léo a été tué dans l'attaque. L'assaut était bien organisé, bien assez pour nous occuper sur tous les fronts à la fois. Si j'avais choisi de rester dehors avec Vesemir, pour m'occuper de la bête qu'ils avaient invoqué, ils seraient partis avec notre équipement aussi. Mais ils ont récupéré nos recettes et nos mutagènes malgré tout.

La femme but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'alcool, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

\- Je me souviens de Léo, finit-elle par dire tout bas. Vesemir-jisan m'avait demandé de revenir cet hiver à Kaer Morhen avec une copie des instructions des mutations de l'école du Chat, pour les comparer avec les herbes qu'il y a dans votre laboratoire et les souvenirs de tout le monde. Il n'y a plus personne qui sache comment accomplir les mutations des Loups pour l'Epreuve des Herbes, il voulait essayer de remédier à ça en s'inspirant de la méthode des Chats.

\- La méthode n'est pas la même ?

\- Oh non ! La grosse majorité des sorceleurs de l'école du Chat sont des psychopathes, des sadiques et des fous. On termine notre formation en devenant sociopathe ou psychotique, si ce n'est les deux. L'entraînement reçu là-bas joue pas mal aussi. Vu qu'ils ont pas réussi à me briser, en dépit qu'ils aient mis la barre très haut dans mes Épreuves, je me suis carapatée à la première occasion et Vesemir-jisan m'a accueilli. L'aider à faire renaître votre école était une façon de le remercier.

Elle but une autre gorgée de sa boisson et tourna la tête vers son camarade masculin qui buvait aussi en l'observant en silence.

\- Tu sais quoi, à l'heure actuelle, de ce groupe ?

\- Bien peu, avoua Geralt avec un soupir. A leur tête, il y a le mage Azar Javed. Sa peau sombre indique qu'il est Zerrikanien.

\- Maaa ! Un homme qui a pas perdu ses couilles devant les femmes féroces et puissantes qui règnent sur leur pays !? Amusant !

Geralt s'étouffa avec sa boisson alors qu'Ann éclatait de rire.

\- Toi qui sais pas garder ton pantalon en place, tu t'offusques parce que je parle comme ça ? Mais où va le monde ! Non, honnêtement, la Zerrikani est une nation du type matriarcale, c'est rare qu'un homme prenne l'initiative de faire autre chose que s'occuper des champs ou des gosses. On doit avoir affaire à un homme avec une volonté d'acier.

\- Et c'est un bon mage. Triss Merigold, une magicienne, était à Kaer Morhen au moment des faits et nous a dit que notre homme devait avoir de très bonnes connaissances magiques pour avoir réussi à canaliser l'énergie de notre Cercle des Éléments afin de concevoir un cercle de téléportation pouvant le conduire n'importe où sur le continent. Et avec lui, il a un tueur à gage du nom du Professeur.

\- J'ai vu une prime à ce nom. Il est recherché dans plusieurs pays pour presque une vingtaine de meurtres, non ?

\- Hmhm. Quand je suis arrivé ici, ils l'avaient déjà derrière les barreaux. Mais quelqu'un a payé sa caution via la banque Vivaldi.

Ann avait pris un livret en parchemin dans son sac et commençait à prendre des notes de ce que disait Geralt avec un fusain.

\- Vivaldi a perdu le contrôle de sa banque, donc, il faut pouvoir obtenir des informations sur les nouveaux propriétaires, pointa Geralt.

\- Ce qui explique le déménagement du nain dans le coin. Il est à quelques portes d'ici, marmonna Ann. La difficulté, du moins pour toi, est que la banque en elle-même est dans le Quartier Marchand qui, en plus de la quarantaine, est sous le coup de la Loi Martiale. Et excuse-moi de te le dire, t'es franchement pas discret.

\- Parce que tu l'es plus, peut-être ?

\- J'ai mes méthodes, vieux loup lubrique. Et toc !

Geralt essaya de ne pas se laisser aller à la frustration devant le rire de la femme.

Celle-ci se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas en continuant sa prise de notes sur ce qu'ils savaient de la Salamandre.

\- Je sais aussi qu'ils s'intéressent à Kalkstein, lui dit-il.

\- Kalkstein ? C'est logique, après tout, c'est un alchimiste reconnu, il doit avoir un bon équipement et de bonnes connaissances permettant de savoir exploiter correctement les mutagènes récupérés à Kaer Morhen. Autre chose ?

\- On a un généreux donateur anonyme qui a mis la prime sur la tête du professeur. Il aurait un émissaire en soirée, à _l'Ours Poilu_.

\- A voir, ça peut être intéressant. Quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Berengar, un autre sorceleur de Kaer Morhen. Il aurait eu des ennuis avec la Salamandre. Suite à l'attaque, Vesemir voulait qu'on vous retrouve toi et lui, puisqu'il n'a aucune nouvelle des autres écoles.

Ann cessa ses déambulations, pensive.

\- Je me souviens pas de l'avoir rencontré un jour, mais j'avais remarqué qu'un autre Sorceleur me précédait dans les faubourgs. J'y ai pas réfléchi plus que ça sur le moment.

\- J'ai l'intention de poser quelques questions à Meis sur la Salamandre. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir indiquer à ces gars que je devais descendre dans les égouts pour le Cocatrice. Et sur le chemin de la remonté, deux hommes de la Salamandre me sont tombés dessus. Il y a aussi un certain Thaler que je dois interroger.

\- Thaler ? Le receleur ? s'étonna Ann.

De sa bouteille d'hydromel, Geralt montra son glaive en argent contre le mur

\- J'ai perdu mes armes avant qu'on me retrouve. Vesemir avait un glaive d'acier en plus, mais pas d'argent. Celui-ci, c'est Vincent Meis qui me l'a fourni avant que je descende dans les égouts. J'ai pu obtenir du géôlier Jethro la provenance. Il a été _saisi_ chez ce Thaler _juste avant_ qu'on ne vienne me voir pour la bête. C'est un peu gros comme coïncidence, et je crains que ce soit l'arme de Berengar, puisqu'il est le seul qui manque à l'appel à ma connaissance et vu que tu as le tien.

La femme prit encore une fois des notes.

\- On m'a aussi recommandé de rencontrer un certain Raymond, qui serait un détective qui habite à proximité du canal.

\- Qui t'a fait cette recommandation ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Un jeune chevalier de la Rose Ardente. Siegfried.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda les notes qu'elle avait prises.

\- On reste ensemble ou tu veux qu'on fouille chacun de son côté ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Comme tu veux, mais je préfère te garder à l'œil, que je ne rentre pas en devant expliquer à Vesemir comment tu t'es faite tuer.

\- Tu viens de me donner une forte envie de te planter un de mes poignards dans tes parties, de Riv.

Et elle se leva souplement et s'épousseta en jetant un regard bien noir à son camarade mutant.

\- On commence par qui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux résoudre cette affaire avec Thaler d'abord. Puis je toucherai deux mots à Meis sur son implication dans la libération du Professeur, lui annonça Geralt.

Et il se leva à son tour. Tout comme sa camarade, il reprit ses armes, laissant son sac à sa place quand la brune lui assura qu'il ne risquait rien. Il la regarda ranger dans son gilet de cuir son carnet de notes avec son morceau de charbon, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Portgas ? demanda Geralt alors qu'ils quittaient le semblant de pied à terre de la femme.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

\- Non, ça, c'est le préliminaire pour m'assurer que je peux encore parler sans que tu veuilles me séparer de mes attributs masculins.

Elle renifla, amusée, avant qu'elle n'envoie un geste de la main à l'apyre sous sa forme de plantureuse prostituée qui attendait un client à l'angle proche de la rue pauvre et sale du ghetto non-humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? s'enquit la brune en installant sa cape sombre sur ses épaules.

Rapidement, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne pour masquer ses yeux qui l'étiquetaient clairement comme une mutante. Elle ne devait pas avoir encore réussi à se détacher de l'étroitesse d'esprit des humains si elle faisait tout pour masquer sa différence. Lui, malgré son amnésie, ne ressentait que de la lassitude devant l'époque raciste dans laquelle ils vivaient.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, depuis que je suis revenu à moi, la mutation donne des yeux dorés voire ambrés aux sorceleurs. Est-ce une particularité des Chats de les avoir argentés ?

\- C'est la seconde fois que tu me poses la question.

\- L'amnésie ne m'aide pas.

\- Je te dis juste que tu m'as déjà posé la question par le passé. C'est tout. Je ne te reproche rien, j'énonce un fait. Et pour répondre à ta question, à ma connaissance, je suis la seule personne, outre peut-être des magiciennes, à avoir les yeux de cette couleur. Avant que je ne devienne une sorceleuse, j'avais les yeux couleur cendres, avec un anneau couleur onyx juste autour des iris. Mais quand je m'énervais vraiment, mes yeux avaient tendance à prendre une teinte argentée, certainement à cause d'un talent magique latent ou je ne sais quoi. Quand, suite à la mutation qui aurait dû me donner les yeux de chats, on a réalisé que j'avais des iris d'argents, on a cru que la mutation n'avait pas marché dans sa totalité, alors, on m'en a remis une couche plus importante. Ça n'a pas changé la couleur pour autant, donc, je suis, même parmi les mutants, quelqu'un d'unique, comme tu l'es pour ta crinière blanche qu'on t'a donné parce que je crois que pour toi aussi, on y est allé à deux fois, de ce que m'a dit Vesemir-jisan.

\- Merci pour ta réponse.

Ils traversèrent une des arches qui marquait la séparation entre le reste du quartier du Temple et le ghetto des non-humains. Ils slalomèrent entre les maisons de chaux aux toits de pierres ou de bois, prenant un chemin que Geralt reconnut comme la direction du donjon où il avait été retenu. Ann avait-elle décidé de commencer par Meis au lieu de Thaler ?

Ils contournèrent l'hôpital pour les victimes de l'épidémie, croisant des soldats en côte de maille décorée d'un blason bleu avec trois fleurs de lys blanche. Les gardes leur jetaient des regards méfiants, mais au moins, ils gardaient leur langue pour eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des passants qui insultaient le Loup Blanc et ses mutations. Avant de passer l'angle et rejoindre la cour où la garde faisait des exercices d'entraînement juste devant les portes du donjon, la sorceleuse s'arrêta devant une porte de maison. Sans frapper, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans une immense pièce coupée presque en deux par des armoires et des étagères au-devant desquelles on avait installé un comptoir. Pour un quartier aussi pauvre, l'endroit était très riche. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un lambris propre et bien décoré et le sol, outre dans une large ligne directe menant du comptoir à la porte, était propre et avec de belles pierres. Même si les lieux étaient assez vides, l'occupant devait être très fortuné. Aussi, c'était assez bizarre de noter que l'homme derrière le comptoir était aussi petit, banal et pauvrement vêtu. L'homme devait faire tout juste un mètre soixante-cinq. Il avait une immense calvitie qui dévoilait une peau cireuse tendue sur un visage maigre et pointu. Un vieux manteau de cuir rapiécé lui servait de pardessus, masquant sa tunique grisâtre et son léger ventre. En entendant la porte, il releva le nez d'un objet qu'il examinait avec un monocle qui avait fait son temps. Il se redressa sur son siège et adressa un sourire carnassier à la femme.

\- Tu m'amènes un nouveau client ?

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour ce genre d'affaire aujourd'hui, Thaler, lui dit Ann en retirant sa capuche.

\- Thaler. Je suis receleur. Je vends et j'achète, se présenta le petit homme en tendant une main à Geralt.

\- Geralt de Riv. Vous faites dans quoi ?

\- Tout ce qui vaut le coup. Et inutile de me vouvoyer.

L'homme n'était peut-être pas très recommandable, mais il était du genre direct et au moins, il n'avait fait aucun jugement ou commentaire sur sa mutation pour l'instant.

\- Donc, parlons affaire. Qu'est-ce que ça sera ? demanda le receleur alors qu'Ann s'asseyait au bord du comptoir comme si elle était chez elle.

\- Comment ça se fait que les gardes tolèrent ton commerce ? s'enquit Geralt.

Thaler et Ann s'esclaffèrent, comme s'ils partageaient une blague qui échappait au Loup.

\- Il y connait rien ! ricana Thaler.

Le Chat Noir secoua la tête en continuant de rire.

\- J'apprécie très peu qu'on se foute de moi, avertit le blanc.

Ann ignora la menace et continua de rire alors que le receleur faisait un effort pour se calmer. Malgré son sourire moqueur persistant, il se fit un plaisir d'éclairer la lanterne du sorceleur devant lui :

\- La raison principale est confidentielle. Disons seulement qu'il faut savoir faire attention à sa vie. Ces enfoirés de la garde ont autant besoin de moi que les enculés de voleurs. C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre, sorceleur. Comme j'ai des affaires avec tout le monde, je suis _intouchable_.

\- CQFD, sourit Ann.

Geralt la regarda. Par rapport aux sorceleurs de Kaer Morhen ou lui-même, elle était étrangement vivante et expressive, là où ils n'étaient plus que des créations quasiment dénuées d'émotions. Est-ce que c'était ça qui lui faisait dire que les Épreuves ne l'avaient pas brisée ? Peut-être. Peu importe, il avait des questions. Il la regarda se lever et récupérer le glaive d'argent dont il avait hérité pour le déposer devant le receleur.

\- Sinon, Thaler, tu reconnais cette lame ? Paraît que la garde l'a récupérée chez toi. C'est une lame de Sorceleur, demanda la femme.

L'homme examina l'arme et la rendit à Geralt qui la remit dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un autre Sorceleur, Berengar, est venu en ville… commença Geralt.

\- C'est pas son putain de coupe-coupe, grommela le vendeur en roulant des yeux d'agacement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que j'ai le reste des affaires de ton petit-copain. Le glaive, je l'ai eu ailleurs.

\- Le reste de ses affaires ? s'enquit Ann en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ben ouais, comme le reste de ses merdes mais pas son épée, vous comprenez ? Par exemple, son caleçon dans lequel il a dû se pisser dessus ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et tu les as obtenus comment ?

\- L'entêtement est une marque de fabrique des Sorceleurs ? C'est un pauvre gars qui me les a refilés.

\- Thaler, on s'en fiche du revendeur, on veut des infos sur Berengar, explicita Ann avec sérieux.

\- Ben alors c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demandait ! Il travaillait avec Kalkstein ! Cette information, je la fais gratuite, pour le reste, c'est le tarif habituel.

\- Très bien.

Ann fit apparaître quelques orins dans le creux de sa main.

\- Qui t'a donné le glaive ?

Thaler eut un sourire et récupéra les pièces.

\- Tu sais me parler, l'matou. J'ai acheté cette arme auprès d'un parieur de l'_Ours Poilu._

\- Tu peux le décrire ? demanda Geralt.

\- Pas besoin, c'est le plus célèbre joueur de poker des environs. Un pro ! Un putain de magicien !

Ann déposa d'autres pièces sur le comptoir et continua ses questions :

\- La Salamandre, ça te parle ?

\- Des chieurs, ces reptiles. J'ai entendu parler d'eux mais pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Amphibien, intervint la voix froide de Geralt.

Le receleur le regarda avec un « quoi » perplexe. Pourquoi il lui parlait d'amphibiens celui-là ?

\- Les salamandres sont des amphibiens, maintenant dis-moi si oui ou non tu bosses avec eux.

Vu le ton du Loup-Blanc, c'était clair qu'il saurait si Thaler mentait.

\- Mollo, de Riv, reprocha Ann.

\- Je bosse pas avec eux, grommela le receleur.

\- Et on peut en être certain comment ? insista le blanc.

Ann se contenta de poser une main sur l'argent que Thaler voulait prendre.

\- Tu l'auras quand tu répondras à sa question avec une preuve.

\- T'es une garce, sale matou.

\- Merci pour ces informations, Thaler, remercia la femme en descendant du comptoir et en rangeant l'argent.

\- Toujours un plaisir, Chat Noir. Si y'en a bien une personne dans cette foutu citée qui sait comment ça marche, c'est bien toi.

\- On reviendra si on a d'autres questions, annonça Geralt.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Revenez avec de l'or.

Et le deux Sorceleurs s'en allèrent. La porte claqua dans leur dos et ils passèrent l'angle de rue menant à la cour où quelques soldats s'entraînaient.

\- Tu fais souvent affaire avec les receleurs ? demanda Geralt.

\- C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de t'en montrer digne, de Riv. On y est.

Le donjon était là, sur la droite. Ils ouvrirent la porte et ils s'enfoncèrent dedans, descendant l'escalier sombre en colimaçon pour rejoindre l'immense salle avec sa cellule commune.

Le capitaine était encore à la table, même si la tête de Cocatrix avait disparu du dessus. Il restait tout de même une belle trace de sang sur le bois grisâtre du vieux meuble. Un peu plus loin, on entendait Jethro se foutre de la gueule de prisonniers toujours en cellule.

\- Besoin de quelque chose ? demanda avec lassitude le capitaine en levant le nez du parchemin qu'il lisait.

\- J'ai des questions concernant un groupe de criminels du nom de la Salamandre.

\- Je connais, grinça le soldat en se levant de son banc.

Il contourna la table et vint se placer devant Geralt en croisant les bras. Il jeta un œil à Ann qui s'était appuyée au mur de pierre à côté de l'escalier, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre.

\- Vous êtes ? lui demanda Meis.

\- Le Chat Noir, Portgas D. Ann, répondit-elle.

\- Une camarade, explicita Geralt.

\- Comme si on avait besoin d'un second Sorceleur en plus en ville. Si ça vous intéresse, vous saurez qu'on offre une prime pour une plante meurtrière dans les marais, leur dit le soldat.

\- Comment avance votre enquête sur la Salamandre ? demanda le Loup Blanc pour revenir au sujet.

\- Soyez patients, j'aurais des informations dans la soirée, chers Sorceleurs.

\- On peut aider de quelques façons que ce soit ?

\- Ne vous aventurez pas du côté des entrepôts dans les bas-quartiers. C'est une affaire sensible où vos épées ne sont pas nécessaires… pour l'instant.

\- L'entrepôt ? répéta Geralt.

Il allait ajouter un commentaire mais Ann se rapprocha un peu plus de la lumière de la cheminée, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

\- Une opération secrète ? devina la jeune femme.

\- Exactement. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose où je peux me rendre avec une armée entière sur mes talons.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, pointa Geralt.

Vincent renifla narquoisement.

\- Je ne suis pas un débutant et j'ai quelques tours dans mes manches.

\- Je vois… commenta Ann.

Un sourire étrange, quelque part entre la fierté et la tristesse apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aime bien, capitaine Meis.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, rendant son visage à l'aspect prématurément vieilli encore plus dur.

\- Comment ça ?

Geralt regarda sa collègue sans comprendre, mais celle-ci ne leur offrit aucune réponse.

\- Peu importe, conclut le soldat. Profitez de votre séjour, et vous, de votre liberté, Geralt. Et peut-être demain je vous offrirai les couilles de Javed sur un plateau.

C'était clairement une invitation à le laisser tranquille. Les deux Sorceleurs le saluèrent de la tête et tournèrent les talons pour remonter l'escalier hors du donjon. Geralt remarqua que la brune porta un doigt à ses lèvres un bref instant en profitant de la pénombre pour masquer son geste qui restait parfaitement visible avec leurs yeux de chat. Le blanc hocha très légèrement la tête en réponse et ils sortirent en silence du donjon. Une fois dehors, Ann prit une ou deux notes mystérieuses sur son livret de parchemin avant de le ranger, cette fois, dans la besace à élixir qu'elle avait à sa taille. Geralt regarda autour d'eux, avant de montrer du nez les champs de blé de l'arrière-cour de l'hôpital qui était devant eux, juste de l'autre côté d'un petit muret de pierre. Ils s'y dirigèrent et disparurent dans les chemins qui parcouraient les carrés cultivés.

\- C'est une claire invitation qu'il nous a faite, dit finalement Ann en allant s'asseoir sur une pierre au bord d'un des petits champs.

\- C'est aussi un possible piège, fit remarquer Geralt.

\- On a l'avantage d'être deux. Et, comme l'a dit Meis, j'ai moi aussi quelques tours dans mes manches.

\- Je vais le suivre, décida l'homme. Tu couvres mes arrières ?

\- Dois-je me sentir vexée d'être ainsi privé d'action ? Tu sais, je sais lire entre les lignes. Si tu doutes de ma capacité à manier une arme, on règle ça ici et maintenant. Tu seras surpris pour la seconde fois.

\- Pourquoi tu inventes des sous-entendus là où il n'y en a pas ?

\- Parce que je suis une femme dans un monde majoritairement _masculin_. Tu crois que mes oreilles me servent à quoi ? A la décoration peut-être ? Tu crois qu'on m'a ri au nez combien de fois parce que je suis une femme et que je manie les armes ?

Geralt n'avait pas envie de discuter. Vraiment. Cette femme avait tout l'air d'être têtue. Si elle voulait se mettre en danger, qu'elle s'amuse.

\- Du moment que je doive pas expliquer ta mort à Vesemir.

\- Homme de peu de foi. On s'attaque à quoi ? Le détective ? Kalkstein ? On suit l'affaire du glaive ? Ou en attend Meis ?

\- Je vais éclaircir l'affaire du glaive. Suivant le temps que ça prendra, on pourra peut-être s'adresser à Raymond avant de retrouver Meis. On pourrait aussi gagner du temps. Pendant que j'interroge ce parieur, tu consultes Kalkstein.

\- C'est bon pour moi. On se retrouve où ?

\- Devant chez toi. Pour ton information, sache que la Salamandre a voulu faire du recrutement de force de notre homme.

Ann hocha la tête et se leva.

\- A plus tard, de Riv.

Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son crâne et prit la route de la maison de l'alchimiste.

\- Portgas !

La femme se retourna.

\- Sois pas surprise si l'homme te propose une vivisection.

La brune le regarda comme s'il se foutait d'elle, mais préféra reprendre sa route.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut un homme étrange, vêtu d'un long manteau vert sur une courte tunique qui vint ouvrir à Ann quand elle frappa à la porte. L'homme était grand et osseux, avec un facies maigre qui avait pourtant quelque chose de simiesque.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- C'est Geralt de Riv qui m'envoie, répondit-elle.

\- Oh ! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme. Le Sorceleur Geralt répond à mon appel ! Entrez, entrez, ma chère ! J'avais justement besoin d'un homme comme lui.

Et il la fit entrer dans sa maison l'ameublement précaire, bien que l'odeur venant de l'escalier de la cave laisse supposer qu'il faisait des expériences en sous-sol.

\- Vous êtes Kalkstein ? se fit-elle confirmer en détachant sa cape alors que son hôte refermait la porte.

\- Tout à fait ! Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

\- Portgas D. Anabela. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Portgas.

\- Et comment… oh… OH ! Grandiose !

Kalkstein allait certainement demander comment elle connaissait Geralt ou sa relation avec lui quand il s'était retrouvé face à face avec les pupilles d'argents luisant de la D. et clairement, si on prenait en compte les glaives, c'était la seule explication nécessaire sur qui elle était et donc, ses rapports avec le Sorceleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de mutations de sorceleurs accessibles aux femmes ! C'est fascinant !

Il alla même jusqu'à prendre le visage de la femme entre ses mains pour mieux l'examiner.

\- Malgré votre physionomie clairement féminine, vous avez des traits assez durs et anguleux, comme un homme. Et vos yeux… je doute même que ces magiciennes de la Loge aient eu l'idée de se doter d'iris de cette teinte, on dirait de l'argent liquide. C'est _exceptionnel_… Tout ceci est tellement _fascinant_, j'aimerai tellement vous examinez. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me servir de sujet d'étude, ma chère madame ?

La façon dont elle retira les mains de l'homme de son visage voulait clairement dire « non ».

\- Peut-être accepteriez-vous de me faire don de votre dépouille après votre mort, alors ? demanda avec espoir l'alchimiste passionnée. Son autopsie permettra de faire d'immenses avancées dans la science !

\- Je veux qu'on brûle mon corps et qu'on jette mes cendres à la mer. Pour votre gouverne, même si c'est rare, les sorceleuses, ça existe. L'Ecole du Chat est, à ma connaissance, la seule qui s'en foute de ce que leurs membres ont entre les jambes. Et je crois même qu'on a déjà eu des elfes dans nos rangs. Si nous en avons fini…

Kalkstein avait clairement l'expression d'un enfant à qui on retire sa sucrerie.

\- Vous vouliez voir de Riv à quel sujet ? s'enquit la brune en jetant sa cape sur son épaule.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et localisa un pauvre tabouret dans le vide intersidéral de la maison de l'alchimiste pour s'y asseoir. Immédiatement, Kalkstein retrouva le sourire et la passion.

\- C'est pour une affaire _fascinante_ ! Quelque chose qui pourrait changer l'avenir de l'alchimie ! Et c'est en lien avec votre profession en plus ! C'est l'ambition de toute une vie !

\- Dîtes-en plus, encouragea-t-elle en l'écoutant d'un air éteint.

\- Eh bien, il y a une tour dans les bois envahi par les marais qui longe l'Ancienne Wyzima.

\- Avec une princesse au sommet et un dragon pour gardien ? Vraiment ? Aucun sorceleur s'y intéressera.

\- Un peu de silence ! s'indigna l'alchimiste. Il est question d'une légende qui dit qu'un mage et alchimiste a construit cette tour, ce qui est tout bonnement _fascinant_ ! Il n'est pas question de princesses ou de dragons, c'est tout simplement inintéressant.

\- Et donc ?

\- Le mage est mort il y a longtemps, la tour est donc tombée à l'abandon. Cependant, le pouvoir contenu entre ses murs attire et corrompt les créatures des environs. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une fabrique à monstres, donc.

\- _Exactement_ ! Je veux examiner cette source, Sorceleuse. Et écrire un papier à son sujet qui fera entrer mon nom dans l'Histoire ! J'aurais accès à des secrets qui ont été cachés de tous, dans cette tour, pendant des années et des années ! Tout bonnement _fascinant_ !

L'homme sautait presque de joie sur place tant l'idée l'enchantait. Puis, la tristesse s'empara de son visage.

\- Malheureusement, la tour est verrouillée. Je suis prêt à payer mille orins pour celui ou celle qui m'aidera à entrer dedans.

Mille orins ? Il ne devait pas être question de crocheter une vieille serrure. Sans parler qu'il s'agissait du laboratoire d'un mage.

\- J'en parlerai à de Riv. En attendant, vous savez quoi de cette tour et de ce mage ?

\- Bien peu. Mais je suppose que les anciens, parmi les habitants des marais, pourraient partager de vieilles histoires à ce sujet. Et certainement dans de vieux livres, aussi. Les sagesses écrites sont infiniment plus certaines !

\- Je présume que vous n'avez pas les livres en question.

\- Malheureusement non. Je pense que _Les Portes Secrètes_ de Ransant Alavro pourrait être utile. Avec le traité alchimique _Ain Soph Aur. _Je crois qu'un nain a encore une copie du premier, mais le second, un écrit d'un gnome anonyme, est dit perdu. Mes expériences ne me laissent pas le temps de faire un jeu de piste.

\- Très bien, je verrai avec mon collègue, mais en attendant, je veux que vous répondiez à quelques questions.

\- A quel sujet ? Dîtes-moi, vos yeux d'argents, c'est un signe de mutation typiquement féminin ?

\- Je suis la seule à les avoir.

\- _Fascinant_…

\- Ma question concerne un autre Sorceleur. Berengar est son nom.

Kalkstein perdit son air fasciné pour pâlir rapidement.

\- On m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour vous.

Avec un soupir, l'alchimiste avoua tout, sans chercher à nier ou faire l'ignorant :

\- J'espérais que Geralt n'en sache rien, par crainte de l'effrayer.

Ann garda le silence, attendant plus d'explications.

\- Je l'ai embauché avant vous pour mener l'enquête sur la Tour des Marais. Je me suis dit que si vous l'appreniez, vous auriez refusé de m'aider dans ma quête.

\- Vous l'embauchez et il disparaît… ça vous alarme pas ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'espérais que vous et Geralt puissiez m'apporter votre assistance ! Peut-être que vous pourrez aussi découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Berengar ! Et comme vous serez deux, il y a moins de chance qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

\- Des soupçons ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas très apprécié de la part de mes collègues hommes de sciences, ils auraient pu se débarrasser de lui. Et je ne suis pas non plus le seul à m'intéresser à cette tour. Cependant, il m'a laissé un parchemin, il pourrait peut-être vous aider.

Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à sa cave, Ann le suivant avec méfiance de par son Haki. De ses sens très développées, elle l'entendit fouiller en bas avant de remonter avec un parchemin qu'il lui donna. Elle le déroula et se massa le nez.

Des recettes. Des foutus recettes d'explosifs.

\- Je reviendrai quand j'en saurais plus ou pour vous dire ce que de Riv et moi aurons décidé.

\- J'attends votre prochaine visite, ma chère !

.

* * *

.

La taverne était tout aussi bruyante que quand il l'avait laissée auparavant en partant à la poursuite de Portgas. Cependant, c'était assez simple, en dépit de la populace, de trouver le « magicien » dont avait parlé Thaler. Le joueur avait une bonne carrure et une belle bedaine, assis à une table juste pour lui et il s'amuser à lancer ses dés sur la table, même s'il n'avait pas d'adversaire.

\- Je respecte ceux qui prennent des risques, lui dit l'homme quand Geralt vint s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Ce glaive d'argent, ça te parle ? demanda le sorceleur en déposant l'arme sur la table.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? s'enquit le parieur sur la défensive.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour du bavardage.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver.

Décidément, se balader avec deux glaives dans le dos aidait beaucoup à persuader les petits malfrats et magouilleurs de parler.

\- Tu l'as eu comment ? demanda Geralt.

\- Je l'ai gagné… à un jardinier, avoua le parieur.

Un jardinier ? Original.

\- Et je peux le trouver où ?

\- Il travaille dans les champs derrière l'hôpital de St Lebioda.

\- C'était pas si difficile. Passe une bonne journée.

Et il remit le glaive dans son dos.

C'est là qu'il remarqua un homme portant un long tablier de cuir qui venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière. L'individu vint se mettre devant le comptoir, sur un tabouret, et se mit à attendre.

Ce devait être l'homme dont avait parlé Jethro.

Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Geralt se leva de sa place et alla à la rencontre de l'émissaire.

\- Salutation voyageur, salua poliment l'homme.

\- Bonsoir. J'ai entendu dire que vous achetiez des bijoux.

\- Et en admettant que ce soit le cas ?

L'homme était clairement sur ses gardes et méfiant. Il ne lâcherait pas les informations ainsi. Geralt devait passer sous sa garde pour savoir qui le payait pour acheter des écussons de la Salamandre. Il montra une table vide dans un coin de la taverne bruyante.

\- Je vous offre à boire ?

L'homme n'hésita pas longtemps.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Parfait.

Les deux hommes allèrent se mettre à la table et Geralt fit signe à la serveuse, très certainement la femme de l'aubergiste vu la façon dont celui-ci la surveillait. Bientôt, l'alcool coula à flots. Les bières s'enchaînèrent, pendant que le sorceleur parlait de tout et de rien, sauf des médaillons de la Salamandre, avec son compagnon de beuverie.

Rapidement, la voix de l'émissaire commença à devenir plus lente et alambiquée alors que l'alcool faisait son affaire, baissant la garde du pauvre homme. La résistance à l'alcool était l'un des traits de la mutation des sorceleurs qui était agréable à vivre.

\- Aaaah… j'ai trop bu… admit enfin le messager avant d'être pris d'un hoquet alcoolisé.

\- Je cherche du travail, lui dit Geralt. Tu saurais pas à qui je peux m'adresser ?

\- Je bosse pour Leuvaarden, c'est un riche marchand. Il a toujours beaaaaaucoup de travail à proposer.

Leuvaarden, voilà un nom qui lui était familier.

\- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

\- Tout pour mes amis ! sourit l'émissaire avec un sourire alcoolisé.

Geralt leva sa chopine en salut et la vida d'un trait, avant de la reposer. Il mit l'argent dans la main de la serveuse avant de se retourner pour partir. Il remarqua Ann qui entrait à son tour dans la taverne. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bar, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle s'adressa directement à la serveuse, la belle blonde très aguicheuse, et lui posa une question qui lui valut une réponse négative s'il en jugeait le mouvement de tête, mais elle n'en resta pas là. Une fois que la femme de l'aubergiste eut fini avec ce qu'elle devait dire, Ann la remercia et rejoignit son camarade et ils sortirent ensemble.

\- T'es allé voir Kalkstein et Raymond ? demanda l'homme du duo.

La brune secoua la tête.

\- Je suis allée voir seulement Kalkstein. Il a embauché Berengar pour enquêter sur une tour de magicien, dans les marais. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour l'ouvrir. Mille orins pour cette mission, informa Ann.

\- Intéressant. C'est toujours ça de pris.

\- Deux livres parlent de cette fameuse tour, alors, je suis allée au marché me renseigner, puisqu'il y a un libraire là-bas. De ce que le nain m'a dit, les livres en question ne sont plus édités depuis un bail, et sont donc très rare à trouver. Il chercherait à en obtenir un qui serait en possession de Vivaldi.

Geralt hocha la tête. Ils iraient voir plus tard le nain en question.

\- Et toi, du nouveau ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Oui et pour cela, on va devoir trouver un marchand du nom de Leuvaarden sur les quais. C'est lui qui paye pour les insignes de la Salamandre.

\- Pourquoi donc un marchand s'intéresserait à ça ? A moins que ce marchand traficote dans des affaires pas très légales, il y a peu de chance que ce soit une affaire de rivalité.

\- Leuvaarden est peut-être un radin pompeux, mais il a tout de même l'apparence de l'homme d'affaire bien sous tous rapport. Donc, s'il trempe dans ses affaires louches, il le cache très bien.

\- Donc, on va le voir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et après, on avisera. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as demandé tout à l'heure ?

\- J'ai demandé après le Boucanier. Si j'ai dit à Thaler que je me foutais du revendeur, c'est parce que tout passe par le grand patron avant de finir sur son comptoir. Il fait le tri sur ce qui est à garder ou à revendre, avant d'envoyer Coleman faire la vente auprès du revendeur. On aura une idée de pourquoi Berengar s'est débarrassé de ses affaires et d'où ça s'est passé. Seulement, il ne vient que très tard à la taverne, donc, va falloir attendre.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir l'habitude de traficoter avec des gens pas nets pour savoir ça.

\- Tu serais surpris, de Riv, se contenta de répondre mystérieusement Ann. Sinon, le glaive ?

\- Le gros lard l'a gagné au jeu contre un jardinier qui bosse à l'hôpital.

\- Comment un jardinier aurait-il pu mettre la main sur une lame pareille ? s'étonna la femme.

\- On le saura quand on le trouvera.

.

* * *

.

Pour accéder à l'embarcadère, les deux sorceleurs rencontrèrent une certaine difficulté : la garde. Et vu comment Portgas caressait le manche de l'un de ses poignards, Geralt était certain qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas les attaquer. Déjà qu'il commençait à se faire tard... Ils en avaient assez de courir à droite et à gauche, voilà que des gardes se montraient agaçants, alors qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire dans cette nuit tombante.

\- Geralt ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Le Loup Blanc se retourna pour voir Siegfried venir à leur rencontre dans son éternelle armure de l'Ordre de la Rose Ardente.

\- Siegfried, salua-t-il.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? s'enquit le Chevalier.

\- On rejoint l'embarcadère, on a des monstres qui nous attendent dans les marais.

\- On ?

Ace se détourna de la garde pour faire face au chevalier en affichant un air neutre.

\- Oh. J'ignorais que nous avions une magicienne en ville, s'étonna le blond.

\- Je suis une _Sorceleuse_, pas une saloperie de magicienne manipulatrice de merde. Je suis le Chat Noir, Portgas D. Anabela.

\- J'ignorais que l'on trouvait des femmes dans les rangs des sorceleurs, mes excuses pour la méprise, s'excusa le chevalier.

\- Comme beaucoup.

Le blond tendit une main à l'adresse d'Ann qui la lui serra avec un sourire.

\- De Riv m'a déjà parlé de vous, informa la jeune femme.

Le chevalier allait répondre quand il afficha un air surpris, puis douloureux, avant que la femme ne lui relâche la main. Siegfried plia et déplia sa main dans un bruit de métal.

\- Sacrée poigne, complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci, sourit innocemment Ann.

Geralt soupira en se massant le nez. Cette fille allait le rendre à moitié chèvre et il ne la côtoyait que depuis quelques heures.

\- Donc, vous souhaitez rejoindre les marais ? reprit le chevalier.

\- Exact, mais les soldats ne veulent pas nous laisser passer, informa le Loup Blanc.

\- Le capitaine l'a interdit ! justifia l'un des gardes de la porte.

\- Et pourquoi ? insista Ann.

\- Ce sont les ordres du capitaine, demandez-lui, bougonna le soldat.

\- Et si votre _cher et tendre_ capitaine vous demande de baisser votre froc pour vous ramoner le fion, vous le ferez ? se moqua la sorceleuse avec un sarcasme dégoulinant.

Siegfried haussa un sourcil. Oui, l'une des choses que Geralt avait appris de Portgas, c'est qu'elle avait un langage aussi cru que les voyous des environs, si ce n'est plus, en plus d'être très émotive et prompt à l'agacement et la colère. Mais le chevalier préféra faire les choses autrement. Il s'avança, se plaçant entre les Sorceleurs et les gardes.

\- Messieurs, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un héros. Geralt a sauvé Wyzima de la terrible menace d'un cocatrix.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, clairement hésitants

\- C'est presque l'un des nôtres, insista Siegfried.

\- Et la femme ? demanda l'autre garde.

\- Portgas n'est pas une femme. C'est une _sorceleuse_, intervint Geralt. Elle rendra bien assez service à cette cité en faisant du nettoyage dans les marais avec moi, pour que vous la laissiez passer. C'est soit ça, soit elle vous ampute de ce qui fait de vous des hommes.

\- Tu me sors les mots de la bouche, de Riv, sourit narquoisement la brune.

Nouveau regard entre les gardes et ils finirent par relever leurs hallebardes qui barraient la route auparavant.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Siegfried, remercia le Loup Blanc.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, assura le blond. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Et le chevalier s'éloigna sous le regard pensif du Sorceleur. La rencontre avec cet homme restait encore une agréable surprise de son excursion dans les égouts. Jamais il n'aurait cru y rencontrer un chevalier de la Rose Ardente, encore moins à patauger dans la fange sans se plaindre. Il avait l'habitude de travailler seul, mais Geralt n'avait pas su résister à la curiosité de voir comment se battait un homme tel que lui. Et il s'en était très bien sorti… pour un humain. Et en échange, il leur avait montré sa gratitude par ce simple geste, ce coup de pouce pour passer au-delà de l'entêtement des soldats.

Ils arrivèrent donc sur l'embarcadère. C'était d'abord un long ponton de bois qui reliait le Quartier du Temple à l'Ancienne Wyzima, qui n'était plus qu'un ghetto où on envoyait les malades en phase terminale pour essayer de contenir la propagation de l'épidémie. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la porte était lourdement gardée. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient là à une heure aussi tardive alors que les travailleurs regagnaient la ville. En contrebas du ponton on avait une petite pente herbeuse qui elle-même se fondait dans un quai en bois auquel quelques barques étaient attachées. Une table était dressée dans l'herbe, et c'était l'homme assis là, bien portant et richement vêtu d'un lourd manteau blanc cassé, qui les intéressait. Il était apparemment en train de s'apprêter à décoller.

\- C'est lui Leuvaarden, je lui ai déjà rendu service en le croisant dans les faubourgs.

Ann hocha la tête et suivit le mouvement quand Géralt se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la petite plage herbeuse, et ainsi, leur objectif. Quand ils furent juste à quelques pas de lui, l'homme leva le nez et fronça les sourcils en semblant reconnaître le Loup Blanc.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à entrer ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Geralt.

\- Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?

Ann fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher les yeux de l'homme quand il se mit à la reluquer sans la moindre honte.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas qu'on la regarde comme un morceau de viande, mes yeux sont plus haut, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Portgas est une Sorceleuse, comme moi, informa Geralt.

\- Oh !

L'homme déglutit légèrement. Cela le refroidissait énormément cette information. Ann repoussa légèrement sa cape et s'assit sur le bord de la table, dévoilant ses poignards sur sa cuisse découverte.

\- On a cru comprendre que vous achetiez des écussons de la Salamandre, mais on voit pas vraiment pourquoi vous faîtes ça, attaqua-t-elle.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, leur dit le gros marchand.

Il était inquiet, presque effrayé, clairement sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ? demanda Geralt. On est nous aussi à la poursuite de la Salamandre et on peut le prouver.

\- Vraiment ? Apportez moi… disons, trois écussons et je vous croirais.

Geralt roula des yeux et fouilla ses poches. Il devait bien en avoir gardé un ou deux par-là.

\- Portgas ? T'en as ? s'enquit Geralt.

\- J'en ai deux sur moi que j'utilisais pour poser des questions, répondit la brune en les faisant apparaître entre ses doigts comme un tour de magie.

Le Loup Blanc finit par en trouver un autre. Sa partenaire lui laissa ses insignes et les trois disparurent dans la main du marchand.

\- Alors ? Cette société secrète ? demanda Geralt.

A leur grande surprise, le marchand chercha une bourse d'or dans ses affaires et compta quelques orins qu'il commença à déposer sur la table.

\- Je donne normalement vingt pièces par insigne, mais je vais faire une exception et vous donner dix fois le montant, leur dit l'homme.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me faire acheter ? T'as pas ce sentiment, toi, de Riv ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Quelque peu, oui, approuva le blanc. Surtout que cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi vous payez pour leur mort.

\- Ils ne sont pas bon pour les affaires, se justifia l'homme.

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent. La réponse était presque _trop_ simple.

\- Les affaires ? répéta Ann.

\- Pour tous les types, appuya Leuvaarden. Ecoutez, il y a des forces qui dépassent votre imagination qui sont à l'œuvre derrière tout ça. Soyez heureux de ne pas connaître la vraie nature du monde.

La façon dont Ann souffla par le nez rejoignait parfaitement Geralt. Ils étaient peut-être des sorceleurs, mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux des idiots. Combien de fois lui-même avait été mêlé à la politique alors qu'il _détestait_ ça ?

\- Fais-le toi ou je vais lui en coller une, supplia à moitié Ann en se levant de la table pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle alla s'asseoir devant un feu de camp éteint et fit des exercices de respiration.

\- Leuvaarden, on a bouffé tellement de conneries dans le genre de ton discours sur ta foutue importance et tout le bordel, que ce que tu racontes est _loin_ de nous impressionner. On n'en a rien à faire de ces forces, nous, on veut les couilles de Azar Javed.

\- C'est mon cas à moi aussi, assura l'homme d'affaire. Si vous y arrivez, revenez me voir et je vous récompenserai très généreusement. Et si vous détruisez la totalité de son organisation, je vous paierai à la hauteur de vos exploits.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple, lui pointa Geralt. Puisque vous avez de l'influence, sachez que je reviendrai vous voir pour votre assistance le moment venu.

\- Je vous aiderai si je le peux.

Ann se releva et rejoignit son compagnon.

\- Je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, ça ressemble à un « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ». On perd notre temps, ici, de Riv.

\- On reviendra si on a d'autres questions, lui dit le Loup Blanc.

Ils avaient d'autres pistes à explorer.


	3. Raymond

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bien que je n'ai pas eu de retour de la part de lecteurs sur la fic, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un troisième chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Oriane Wylte, ManaY. et**** Shadows of Samhain pour les lectures et corrections qu'elles ont faîtes sur cette histoire. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour la suite.**

.

* * *

.

Un coup d'œil au soleil leur dit qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de paraître impolis en allant voir quelqu'un. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, et avec elle, l'heure des monstres et des criminels, mais ils pouvaient aller voir ce Raymond avant d'aller se coucher. En quittant les quais, ils remontèrent la route le long du canal, longeant les habitations à leur gauche, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison avec une plaque en fer forgé d'un bureau de détective où ils frappèrent.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison quand une voix lointaine les invita à le faire. La porte donnait directement sur une cuisine salle à manger simple et sobre.

\- Détective ? appela Geralt.

\- En haut, leur répondit une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

Les deux sorceleurs se dirigèrent vers l'escalier pour arriver à un bureau, doublé d'une chambre, très encombrée. Il y avait une petite table encombrée de paperasse et des papiers partout par terre qu'ils durent enjamber pour atteindre Raymond. L'homme était assis devant la cheminée allumée, clairement perdu dans ses pensées, avant de réaliser leur présence et de se lever. La première chose que nota Ann, c'était son chapeau. Son chapeau de cuir était pour le moins original, un curieux mélange entre le stetson et le chapeau conique. Le reste était un simple long manteau fermé en cuir lui aussi. Rien qui puisse dire ce qu'il avait dessous.

\- Voyez-vous ça, qu'avons-nous là, se contenta de dire l'homme en les voyant arriver.

\- Je suis Geralt de Riv et voici ma camarade Portgas D. Anabela.

\- Des guerriers comme on n'en voit plus beaucoup. Vos réputations vous précèdent, Sorceleurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous cherchons des informations et vous nous avez été recommandé. Vous en sentez-vous capable ? il s'agit d'une affaire dangereuse.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler pour les avocats Codringher et Fenn. Satisfait ?

Geralt regarda sa partenaire qui eut une mimique pour dire que ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Ces noms ne nous parlent pas, mais je suppose que c'est un atout.

\- Vous vous doutez qu'en tant que professionnel, les informations ont leur prix.

\- On paiera, assura Ann.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, en quoi puis-je aider le Loup Blanc et le Chat Noir ?

\- On est à la recherche de brigands qui portent l'emblème de la Salamandre, lui dit Geralt.

\- Et il se pourrait que je sache une chose ou deux sur le sujet, leur répondit le détective. Mais avant que je m'engage, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous les cherchez.

\- Le nom de Azar Javed vous parle ?

Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans le regard du détective, mais il resta calme et professionnel en répondant à Geralt.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, pourquoi vous cherchez Javed ?

Vu son regard, il avait bien plus que « entendu parler » de lui.

\- Disons simplement que ma botte a un rendez-vous avec son cul.

\- Le genre de rendez-vous qui fera cracher du cuir à la descendance de ce mec sur une bonne dizaine de générations, renchérit Ace.

\- Habituellement, je demande à être payé pour ces informations, mais je ferai une exception pour cette fois. Je me casse les dents sur cette affaire depuis un moment.

\- Affaire personnelle, ça se voit dans vos yeux, devina la femme.

Le détective croisa ses mains dans son dos, les jaugeant du regard. Arrivant à une conclusion, il répondit :

\- Je vais vous faire confiance. Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire.

Et lentement, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans son semblant de bureau en la narrant :

\- Il était une fois un couple heureux qui vivait à Wyzima. Sans histoires, comme on en trouve d'autres, avec un joyeux petit garçon de dix ans. Un jour, le père rentra chez lui et se retrouva perplexe de n'être salué ni par son fils, ni par le chien et de ne pas sentir le dîner cuisant dans la marmite. Il ne se douta de rien jusqu'à trouver son chien mort, la gueule transpercée par un carreau d'arbalète… enfin, il ne restait pas grand-chose pour confirmer que ce soit vraiment son chien.

Les poings du détective se fermèrent et se mirent à trembler, alors qu'il continuait son histoire en gardant une voix neutre :

\- Puis, il trouva sa femme, épinglée à la porte de la cuisine par une lance. Il chercha son fils dans toute la maison mais en vain. Les coupables n'avaient laissé _aucune trace_. Au final, Vincent Meis a dû fermer l'affaire. Pas de preuve, pas de témoin. Seulement voilà, six mois plus tard, on trouva le corps d'un monstre parmi une montagne de déchets. Des yeux comme une plaie purulente. Pâle, la peau dure. Un corps avec une musculature difforme. Tout le monde avait oublié le meurtre et la disparition. _Presque tout le monde_…

Raymond s'arrêta devant eux et leva un de ses petits doigts à proximité de son visage.

\- Voyez-vous, le garçon disparu avait une intéressante particularité physique. Un sixième orteil. Seuls ses parents étaient au courant et ils avaient toujours eu du mal à trouver des chaussures pour leur fils. Et par le plus étrange des hasards, le monstre avait le même sixième orteil.

Le détective croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Le père a consacré sa vie à traquer les meurtriers.

\- Nos condoléances au père, souffla Ann en baissant la tête.

\- Nous espérons qu'il les trouvera, compléta Geralt à voix basse.

Le détective se racla la gorge, les yeux suspicieusement humides.

\- Revenons à nos affaires, demanda l'homme.

Il fouilla dans les papiers en désordre sur son bureau et finit par en sortir quelques-uns. Ann brandit ses propres prises de notes et ramassa un morceau de charbon dans le feu allumé sans prendre gare au risque de se brûler les doigts. Elle serra le charbon dans sa paume pour étouffer les braises et se prépara à noter. Voyant qu'elle était attentive, Raymond commença son résumé :

\- Azar Javed est un mage Zerrikanien, et il est à la tête de la Salamandre. Il est plus dangereux qu'un nid de kikimores et malheureusement, hors de ma portée. Avec ses contacts et ses ressources, il peut faire quasiment tout ce qu'il veut dans la ville.

\- J'ai déjà eu un avant-goût de ses capacités. Quelque chose de plus ? dit Geralt.

\- Je soupçonne la Salamandre d'avoir monté une opération de grande envergure, l'or servant seulement à faire avancer tranquillement leurs ambitions politiques. Ils pratiquent des expérimentations génétiques, et elles sont risquées par-dessus tout. Des bandits classiques n'auraient ni le savoir nécessaire à ce sujet, ni les capacités de les mettre en œuvre.

\- Qui travaille pour lui, vous savez ? demanda Geralt. Des suspects ?

\- Il y a bien le capitaine de la garde qui a laissé tomber l'affaire. Il a l'habitude de disparaître la nuit on ne sait où, vous pouvez essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

\- Mhmh… C'est tout ? demanda Ann en continuant sa prise de notes.

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que la garde avait attrapé quelqu'un qui pouvait fournir des informations.

\- Il serait enfermé dans les prisons de la ville ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Oui. Essayez donc d'interroger le prisonnier ou de tirer quoi que ce soit de la garde de la ville.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'obtenir des informations, sourit froidement Ann.

Elle avait été la Chasseuse chez les Shirohige, les informations, elle savait comme les obtenir.

\- Ces informations pourraient s'avérer capitales, bonne chance, souhaita le détective.

\- Vous savez quoi que ce soit du prisonnier de la garde ? s'enquit le Loup Blanc.

\- Il pourrait être un des leaders, mais j'en doute. La garde de cette ville ne peut capturer que des pions pendant que les gros poissons peuvent vagabonder librement. Nous serons fixés quand vous l'aurez interrogé.

\- De Riv…. On pourrait… commença la sorceleuse en regardant ses notes.

Geralt regarda sa collègue qui lui adressa un air entendu en brandissant ses notes. Partager les informations, c'est ce qu'elle proposait ? Après ce que l'homme leur avait dit, ça pouvait toujours être ça de fait.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à partager, pointa Raymond.

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement une constatation.

\- Prenez de quoi noter, recommanda Ann.

En moins de deux, le détective avait déjà une plume en main et une bouteille d'encre ouverte à proximité. Penché sur un parchemin, il attendit qu'on lui dise de quoi il serait question.

\- La Salamandre a attaqué Kaer Morhen, là où hiverne l'École du Loup, annonça Geralt. Donc, ils ne se concentrent pas sur la Temeria, ils sont capables d'attaquer à l'étranger, puisque notre bastion est quelque part dans les étendues sauvages de Kaedwen.

\- Il faut être fou ou suicidaire pour attaquer un bastion des Sorceleurs, commenta Raymond. Ou alors, être à la tête d'une lourde et très large armée bien entraînée.

\- Azar Javed était à la tête du groupe d'attaque, avec à ses côtés l'assassin qui se fait appeler le Professeur et un mage de bas-étage qui contrôlait un Epouvanteur. Qui est mort, je m'en suis assuré personnellement.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que ce Professeur travaillait avec Javed. Vous aviez fait quoi que ce soit pour les offenser ?

\- Non, ils payaient pour nos têtes et nos biens. Ils nous ont volé nos recettes de mutagènes. Dans l'attaque, un novice a perdu la vie.

Raymond releva lentement les yeux pour fixer les deux sorceleurs.

\- Me regardez pas, je n'étais pas là-bas quand ils ont été attaqués, informa Ann. Je suis tombée sur un groupe en traversant la frontière de Redania pour entrer en Temeria et disons que les entendre dire que leur chef payait cher pour une tête de Sorceleur a attisé suffisamment ma curiosité pour vouloir en apprendre plus. Sans eux, j'aurais passé mon chemin pour rejoindre Brokilion. Donc, ça confirme les activités internationales de la Salamandre.

\- Il s'intéresse aux mutations, donc ? Ce qui explique les expérimentations et les étranges monstres, marmonna Raymond en mordillant sa plume.

\- Dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à les empêcher de partir avec notre matériel de laboratoire, expliqua Geralt. Ils ont les mutagènes, mais pas le matériel adéquat pour les exploiter. Dans ce but, ils se sont tournés vers Kalkstein et ont essayé de faire pression sur lui pour avoir son aide.

\- Mhmh, intéressant. Effrayant, mais intéressant. Kalkstein est connu pour des recherches scientifiques qui font de lui la risée de ses homologues d'Oxenfurt. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais il n'est pas tout à fait là dans son crâne. Mais ça vaut le coup de fouiller un peu.

\- J'ai découvert que Javed faisait pression sur les habitants des faubourgs par l'usage de quelques bandits de seconde zone. Le Révérend devait leur fournir des enfants et on les laissait tranquille. Enfants qui servaient potentiellement pour leurs expériences, très certainement avec nos mutagènes. Ils étaient réunis, puis acheminés vers Wyzima.

\- J'irai poser quelques questions à cet homme.

\- Comme on dit chez moi, « Dead men tell no tales », cita Ann avant de traduire : Un homme mort ne parle pas. Le Révérend a été châtié pour ses actions.

\- C'est peut-être quelque chose en moins pour notre enquête, mais un homme comme lui est mieux mort que vif. Quelque chose de plus ? approuva le détective sans demander le pourquoi du comment.

\- On sait que Javed a fait sortir le Professeur en payant sa caution par la banque Vivaldi, qui, de ce qu'un ami m'a dit, est passée en mains humaines.

\- Vous m'apportez des pistes nouvelles et intéressantes pour remonter jusqu'à ce monstre, sourit le détective.

\- Portgas ? appela Geralt en voyant sa collègue se retourner.

Ann s'était tendue intensément, le regard fixant un point vers la rue en bas, au travers du plancher et des murs. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour inciter Geralt à ne rien dire et Raymond se rapprocha de sa fenêtre au-dessus de son lit pour jeter un œil dehors en restant discret. Son expression se renfrogna et il revint vers les deux sorceleurs.

\- Je pense qu'on vous attend en bas, leur annonça tout bas le détective.

Et dire qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de prison, Geralt n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver impliquer dans une autre affaire qui l'y renverrait.

\- La nuit, les patrouilles sont réduites et les gardes détournent les yeux, réfléchit Ann. On peut rester un peu ici ?

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

\- Surprendre ceux qui veulent nous faire une surprise, comprit Geralt. Nous partirons à minuit. En attendant, Portgas, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour les sentir d'ici. Particularité de l'école du Chat ?

\- Non. C'est quelque chose que tous les Sorceleurs et les combattants dignes de ce nom possèdent, mais ne s'embarrassent pas à pousser plus loin. On en discutera à un autre moment.

.

* * *

.

Une fenêtre menant sur les toits arrières servit de porte de sortie aux deux sorceleurs. En silence, marchant avec précaution sur les tuiles, ils s'éloignèrent de la maison de Raymond pour ensuite sauter dans la rue. Ils se cachèrent immédiatement à l'angle du mur d'une bicoque et tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce que disait le comité d'accueil qui faisait le pied de grue devant chez Raymond.

\- Le Sorceleur prend son temps, commenta une voix.

\- Il a dû prendre une autre route, répondit une autre personne. Peu importe.

Geralt se retourna vers Ann et articula l'identité de la première voix : le Professeur. La Sorceleuse se pencha doucement hors de sa cachette et scruta la pénombre pour voir l'homme en question. Peau cireuse, cheveux noirs graisseux et lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés.

\- Il semblerait bien. Le piège est en place ?

\- En effet, vous pouvez retourner à vos affaires dans le Quartier Marchand.

\- Dans ce cas, je laisse cette affaire à notre meilleur agent.

Et le Professeur s'en alla.

Ann revint auprès de Geralt, s'adossant au mur qui les masquait de la vue des glandus de la Salamandre et garda une main levée comme pour dire à son camarade d'attendre alors que le Loup Blanc avait déjà sorti sa lame en acier. La D. porta une main à son glaive en acier et hocha la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils sortirent de leur cachette et immédiatement, les gredins de la Salamandre passèrent à l'attaque.

Geralt forma un signe d'Aard et libéra la magie, envoyant leurs assaillants sur les fesses sous la poussée magique. Ann ne resta pas en arrière et fonça dans la mêlée, faisant tourbillonner son glaive autour d'elle en des mouvements amples et rapides, afin de choper un maximum de monde autour d'elle dans des grands cercles qui la faisaient parfois devoir poser un genou à terre pour mieux pivoter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ne reste désormais que des corps sur leur route.

\- Ceci est fait, conclu Geralt.

\- On aurait pu attraper le Professeur, non ?

\- Non, il a une trop grande base de pouvoir et il nous aurait posé bien trop de difficultés. Sans parler que si on veut avoir Javed, capturer le Professeur n'est pas une bonne idée, il soupçonnerait l'affaire et changerait tous ses plans, rendant inutile tout ce qu'on aurait pu apprendre.

Ann lui accorda le point.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous avons un rendez-vous avec Meis à honorer.

La femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si elle attendait ça avec impatience. Elle rangea son glaive dans son dos et suivit Geralt pour rejoindre le « bas-quartier » de la zone du Temple. Slalomant entre filles de joies et voleurs, ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux entrepôts en ruines qui croupissaient à proximité de la taverne de _l'Ours Poilu_.

\- J'y vais ou tu y vas ? demanda Geralt.

Ann fouilla ses poches et sortit un orin qu'elle lança en l'air avant de le rattraper et de le poser sur le dos de sa main, le conservant masquer sous l'autre.

\- Pile ou face ?

\- Pile.

Ann dévoila la pièce. C'était face. Avec un sourire moqueur, elle remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et entra dans l'entrepôt, laissant son camarade derrière elle monter la garde. Elle trouva dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse Vincent Meis en tête à tête avec des voyous de toutes sortes, bien que l'un d'eux aborde le semblant d'uniforme de la Salamandre.

Pas de Zerrikanien en vue ou de Professeur. De simples sous-fifres.

Cela ne poserait pas de gros problèmes.

Bien entendu, son entrée ne fut pas des plus discrètes et l'homme avec le tatouage de la Salamandre sur le front se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

\- Qui c'est ? C'était pas notre accord ! attaqua l'homme depuis derrière le foulard qu'il avait autour de la bouche.

\- Relax, c'est juste un sorceleur, rassura Vincent sans perdre son calme.

On aurait pu presque croire que tout ça faisait parti de son plan.

\- Tout le monde sait que les sorceleurs sont des golems. Pas de libre-arbitre, ils se contentent d'obéir. Rapide et efficace. N'est-ce pas, Ann ?

Elle avait envie de lui en mettre une pour les conneries qu'il racontait et l'usage de son prénom sans son autorisation, mais elle se retint. Jouer le jeu et elle apprendrait quelque chose.

\- Vos ordres ? demanda-t-elle avec la voix la plus plate qu'elle puisse avoir.

\- Tu vois, pas de quoi avoir peur. Sans parler que t'es pas non plus venu tout seul.

\- J'ai pas confiance, on raconte que c'est un Sorceleur qui a tué une douzaine des nôtres, pointa le bandit. On sait rien de cette nana ! Rien ne nous dit qu'elle bosse pas pour l'autre monstre, là, avec ses cheveux blancs !

Ann détestait ce monde pour leur regard sur les femmes. Elle n'était pas un vulgaire pantin. C'était une raison de plus de haïr cette foutue magicienne qui l'avait mise dans ce pétrin et qui lui avait tout pris, même tout ce qui avait fait d'elle Portgas D. _Ace_. Profitant du fait que sa cape la masque suffisamment, elle porta ses mains à deux de ses coutelas le long de ses cuisses.

\- Ne commençons pas au jeu de _qui a tué qui_. C'est le passé tout ça, et on est là pour le futur. Ton futur, surtout, qui risque de devenir rapidement déplaisant si Javed apprend que tu l'as doublé. Et crois-moi, il l'apprendra très vite si tu ne te mets pas à parler… appuya Vincent.

\- Tu bluffes ! Tu me fais pas peur.

Ces idiots valaient-ils la peine qu'elle sorte le Haoshoku ?

…

Non.

\- Très bien messieurs, vous voulez la jouer à la dure, on va la jouer à la dure, intervint Ann en brisant son rôle de « golem ». Alors, vous allez commencer à parler bien gentiment avant que je ne décide de vous découper en rondelle qui serviront de nourriture aux rats. Je peux aussi vous arracher les yeux et vous forcez à les bouffer. Alors ? Où est Javed ? Où est-ce qu'il s'est réfugié avec les secrets de Kaer Morhen ?

Le grand gaillard de la Salamandre recula d'un pas sous le regard de ses camarades qui s'agitaient nerveusement.

\- Dis-lui de la boucler, Vincent ! Je sais rien moi ! J'étais juste l'assistant du comptable de la Salamandre ! Javed a arrêté de me faire confiance ! Je sais ni où il se cache, ni ce qu'il prépare !

Ann s'avança de deux pas, faisant reculer d'autant son interlocuteur. Vincent croisa les bras d'un air impassible et la laissa faire.

\- Et pour ce qui est du Professeur ?

\- Je… je sais pas… il est parti de son côté !

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu racontes des conneries…

D'un geste de la tête, elle fit tomber sa capuche et sortit une de ses dagues de sa cape et mordilla le bout de la lame en souriant.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin d'un encouragement pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, je me trompe ?

Son sourire aurait été parfait pour faire affluer le sang au sud de n'importe quel homme, si elle ne jouait pas avec une lame très tranchante. Son interlocuteur recula jusqu'à percuter la table derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as promis une protection en échange de mon témoignage ! accusa l'individu en regarda Vincent d'un air effrayé. Sur la tombe de ma mère ! Je sais rien moi ! Arrête cette folle ! T'es un garde, tu vas pas regarder un meurtre se faire sans réagir !

Vincent le regarda, puis regarda la femme, restant suffisamment longtemps sur elle pour qu'elle lui prête attention. Il leva un sourcil d'interrogation et fit un bref geste de tête vers les brigands, l'air de lui demander si elle saurait gérer. En réponse, elle afficha un sourire dément.

Pas besoin de mots, Meis comprenait clairement que ce ne serait pas une difficulté pour elle.

\- C'est exact, je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire. En fait, je m'en vais, dit calmement le capitaine de la garde. De plus, je sais que vous êtes de mèches dans l'assassinat de la famille de Raymond. Sorceleuse, ne vous attardez pas.

\- Dîtes à de Riv dehors que je fais un peu de ménage et que je le rejoins.

Elle décrocha sa cape de sa main droite, son coutelas dans la gauche et aisément, balança le tissu sur un des ennemis pour lui masquer la vue avant de prendre sa seconde dague.

Ils étaient cinq, elle était seule.

Elle était entraînée, ils n'étaient que des voyous de seconde zone.

Vincent ne resta pas pour regarder le spectacle.

Ann tournoyait sur elle-même, faisant de grands gestes de ses bras qui laissaient des cercles parfaits, faits de gouttes de sang, dans la poussière du sol. On ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans risquer de perdre un membre ou la vie.

Quand Meis sortit, Geralt entra et s'adossa au mur pour regarder sa camarade faire rapidement son affaire des voyous. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Le Loup Blanc n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer car elle en finit très vite. Tout le monde à terre, elle essuya sur une chemise ses lames, les rangea sur le côté de ses cuisses, avant de récupérer sa cape.

\- Une bonne discussion avec Vincent est au rendez-vous, pointa le Sorceleur en ouvrant la porte.

\- Il n'est plus là depuis longtemps, on verra demain matin, lui répondit sa collègue.

\- On va voir si ce Boucanier est là ?

\- Après toi.

\- On dit pas les femmes d'abord ?

\- Et un couteau sous la ceinture ?

Il ne valait mieux pas chercher à discuter avec elle sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que ça. Pour la énième fois de la journée, ils retournèrent à _l'Ours Poilu._ Cette fois, il y avait largement plus de monde. La serveuse blonde remarqua Ann et fit un geste de la tête vers l'arrière-salle. Apparemment, le Boucanier était là.

Les deux Sorceleurs se rapprochèrent de l'aubergiste et passèrent derrière le bar pour arriver dans l'arrière-salle où un vieux brigand dans une tenue orange flamboyante prenait un verre. Il avait une sale balafre sur le sommet de son crâne et un cache-œil recouvrant l'orbite gauche. Il leva le nez de son verre en les voyant venir, Geralt allant jusqu'à s'asseoir à sa table attitrée pendant qu'Ann s'y adossait sur un côté pour mieux le regarder, gardant les bras croisés.

\- Vous voulez quoi, les monstres ? grogna l'homme en les regardant d'un œil méfiant.

\- On a quelques questions pour toi, lui répondit Geralt alors qu'Ann serrait les mâchoires.

Leur interlocuteur eut un rire rocailleux et bien moqueur.

\- Vous avez une petite idée d'à qui vous causez, les monstres ? Un mot, et avant même que vous puissiez compter jusqu'à trois, vous aurez deux douzaines d'assassins endurcis au cul.

\- Tu seras mort avant d'avoir compté jusqu'à trois, lui dit froidement Geralt sans perdre son calme.

Finalement, Ann n'avait pas à lui apprendre tout de A à Z, elle en était heureuse. Il savait parler aux gars de ce genre. Ceux qui poussaient, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et qu'ils t'écrassent, ou que tu les pousses en retour. Ils avaient passé le test qui les signalait comme digne d'intérêt et non pas gêneurs à éliminer.

\- On dirait bien que le chiot grogne, mais est-ce qu'il sait mordre ? Je pourrais bien avoir du travail pour toi, un de ces jours. Et pour toi aussi, ma jolie.

Le Boucanier voulut poser sa grosse main sur la cuisse d'Ann qui la chassa avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste.

\- J'y réfléchirai si t'as encore la tête sur tes épaules. Portgas est une sorceleuse, le premier qui la prendra pour une catin aura peu de chance de s'en sortir en vie. Et pas à cause de moi, lui dit clairement Geralt.

\- Relaaax… c'était pour déconner, je vais pas faire une passe sur ta nana quand je sais comment tu as géré le cas de la bande des frères Provost et Michelet. Je vais répondre à vos questions… en gage de ma bonne volonté, ricana l'homme.

La mâchoire d'Ann se crispa mais elle garda son calme au maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es exactement ? demanda Geralt.

De nouveau, le Boucanier ricana, avant de leur répondre en se resservant d'une bouteille sur sa table :

\- Je suis le roi de la pègre, Loup. Catins, voleurs et assassins, ils répondent tous de moi ! Venez me voir si vous cherchez du boulot.

Il tendit de nouveau une main vers Ann qui la prit brutalement et la plaqua sur la table.

\- Second avertissement. Troisième, je t'épingle la main sur cette table.

\- On est allé faire un tour chez Thaler et on a trouvé quelques trucs là-bas qui appartiennent à quelqu'un qu'on cherche, enchaîna Geralt pour essayer d'éviter que ça ne parte en bagarre.

\- Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

\- Ce sont les affaires de mon frère que vous avez récupéré et je veux savoir comment ça a fini chez Thaler, lui dit Ann.

Le Boucanier resta longuement silencieux, la fixant d'un air impassible.

\- J'ai l'air d'une putain ? s'enquit le vieux brigand.

\- Non, répondit Geralt avant qu'Ann ne relance les hostilités.

\- Alors pourquoi ta minette essaye de m'enculer ?

Ann cessa de s'adosser à la table pour se tourner complètement vers l'homme et appuyer ses mains sur le bois pour montrer qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rire.

\- Vous avez récupérez des affaires d'un Sorceleur, alors, si tu veux pas savoir pourquoi l'école du Chat est la pire de toutes, accouche et dis-nous comment tu les as eues.

\- On les a trouvées. Votre pote s'est attiré des ennuis à fricoter avec la Salamandre. Voyez avec les habitants des marais, c'est là-bas qu'on a trouvé ses merdes. Aucun moyen que je t'embauche, beauté ?

Ann planta rageusement un de ses poignards sur la table, au travers de la chope du brigand, la rendant désormais inutilisable alors que l'alcool s'écoulait dans l'ouverture.

\- Tu sais c'qu'on dit… les vieilles putes ont des ailes, connard.

Elle reprit son arme et s'en alla.

\- Nous n'avons plus de question pour l'instant, lui dit le Loup Blanc

Geralt se leva et suivit sa collègue qui se frottait les bras et les cuisses en tirant la langue.

\- La prochaine fois, je me chargerai de la discussion si on retombe sur un gars de ce genre, souffla l'homme.

\- Je te laisse faire avec joie. Je me sens _très _sale à cause de son comportement.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient retournés à la planque d'Ann pour la nuit, en esquivant une patrouille de guignols de la Salamandre qui tournait dans le quartier. Ils s'étaient allongés dans leur couchage de voyage, se tournant mutuellement le dos, leurs glaives et autres armes facilement accessibles pendant que la nuit suivait son cheminement.

Et cette nuit encore, comme bien trop régulièrement depuis bientôt des décennies, Ann rêva de comment elle avait fini ici.

Elle se rappelait que très vaguement des combats de Marine Ford, et de la façon dont elle, ou plutôt encore _il_ à l'époque, s'était effondré dans les bras de Luffy. De comment Portgas D. Ace avait commencé ses adieux.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Chasse Sauvage.

Comment et pourquoi ils l'avaient sauvé de la mort, c'était une question sans réponse, tout comme pourquoi ils l'avaient pris. Tout ce qu'Ace gardait en souvenir de son séjour avec la Chasse, c'était cet emprisonnement constant, les tortures permanentes pour le briser afin qu'il rejoigne l'armée immortelle et difforme du Seigneur de la Chasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à fuir. Il ignorait encore comment. Il se rappelait d'avoir couru entre les arbres d'un bois, dévoré par la fièvre, avec l'impression d'être poursuivi, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il se rappelait qu'il avait tout oublié, jusqu'à son propre nom, outre ce sentiment d'être pourchassé. Et comme pour l'enfoncer quand il pensait être au fond du trou, il avait eu le malheur de tomber à proximité d'un des laboratoires clandestins d'une magicienne.

Philippa Eilhart, magicienne du Tretogor.

En un regard sur sa forme tremblante sous l'orage magique, et elle avait vu en lui quelque chose d'intéressant.

Et la célèbre et magnifique magicienne de la cour de Redania, mais aussi chef de la Loge des Magiciennes, avait pris _tout son temps_ pour extraire la moindre chose utile de son corps malade, quand elle ne faisait pas des expérimentations sur sa personne par simple ennui. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait pris ses flammes, le mera mera no mi. Elle avait vu comment le feu agissait à son égard et profitant de son état de faiblesse et de la magie, elle avait torturé lentement son corps et son esprit, jusqu'à déverrouiller des souvenirs que la Chasse Sauvage avait scellé et qui pouvait l'aider à saisir le fonctionnement de ce don. Elle avait réussi à extraire ses souvenirs hors de son crâne puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées. Et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait plu, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle avait volé son don.

Quand elle s'était lassée, Ace s'était retrouvé dans la peau d'une fillette de sept ans, plus morte que vive, qui avait été refilé à Schrödinger de l'Ecole du Chat quand la sorcière parvint à localiser la caravane de Dyn Marv, puisque les Chats avaient perdu depuis longtemps leur bastion suite à la colère de quelques nobles qui avaient fait lever une armée pour les tuer.

Elle aurait pu être un jouet pour les hommes frustrés de ce groupe errant, mais la bête sauvage qu'elle avait été enfant avait repris le dessus, laissant des Sorceleurs aux mutations à moitiée ratées morts sous ses mains. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait été forcée à subir les Epreuves et que le Chat Noir Portgas D. Anabela avait vu le jour. L'Ecole du Chat était connu pour être la plus incontrôlable de toutes à cause des maltraitances et des mutations. Ses Sorceleurs étaient des assassins à la demande et la neutralité ? Psscht ! Ils se mêlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient aucun code moral. Rien qui les empêchaient de forcer une fillette à devenir une Sorceuleuse, parce qu'ils jugeaient qu'elle avait beaucoup de potentiel.

En passant une seconde fois la barre des onze ans, elle était devenue une Sorceleuse ayant subi _deux_ fois les mutations puisqu'on n'était pas certain de l'efficacité de la première tentative. Et c'était une pauvre adolescente qui était allée frapper aux portes de Kaer Morhen dans les montagnes de Kaedwen à treize ans. Malgré le sang qui avait coulé entre les deux écoles, Vesemir l'avait accueillie et prise sous son aile. C'était lui qui l'avait aidée à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions amplifiées au point d'en être presque incontrôlable à cause des mutagènes. C'était lui qui lui avait appris le code d'origine des Sorceleurs. Qui lui avait offert un semblant de foyer. Si pour elle, Shirohige serait toujours son père, Vesemir était devenu un oncle en quelque sorte. La seule personne à qui elle s'était confiée sur son histoire et son passé. Et qui l'avait crue.

Ces mêmes évènements la hantèrent toute la nuit, la laissant épuisée le matin venu.

Quand elle en aurait fini avec ces conneries, elle se ferait une virée à la mer dès que possible. Ouais, une bonne idée.

.

* * *

.

Après une vague nuit de repos, ils s'étaient décidés à retourner du côté du donjon pour savoir deux choses : à quoi jouer vraiment Meis et ce qu'il en était au sujet de l'homme de la Salamandre qui avait été arrêté.

Le capitaine se détourna de l'entraînement de ses hommes en les voyant venir, pas plus concerné que ça.

\- Comment ça s'est passé après mon départ ? s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Rapide. Les Chats ne perdent pas leur temps, répondit Ann en se plantant devant Meis avec Geralt.

Son ton froid disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Bien, approuva le soldat. J'admets que j'avais espéré quelque chose de plus… mais ce sont toujours quelques bandits de moins.

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous nous utilisez, on n'est pas vos vengeurs personnels, l'avertit Geralt. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on désire autant la tête de Javed, ou vous vous seriez retrouvé le bec dans l'eau.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, croyez-le. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je présume que vous allez continuer l'enquête ?

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, on n'a pas le choix.

\- Je peux pas vous aider officiellement, mais je vous laisserai faire. Je serai heureux d'entendre tout ce que vous avez à dire sur le sujet.

\- C'est ce genre de stupide hypocrisie qui fait que je me suis toujours opposée à mon grand-père quand il voulait de moi que je devienne officier, siffla Ann en se pinçant le nez d'agacement.

\- Sans offense pour vos compétences, Sorceleuse, mais il n'y a que chez ces sauvages de Zerrikanien où on vous aurait laissé rejoindre l'armée sans vous rire au nez, lui dit le soldat.

La D. ne répondit pas.

\- On a entendu dire que vous aviez un prisonnier de la Salamandre ? enchaîna Geralt.

\- En admettant que ce soit le cas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais le savoir.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune information de moi ou mes hommes.

\- Donc, vous nous attirez dans la merde, vous nous demandez de partager nos informations, et de faire notre petite enquête sans appui de la garde, mais à côté, vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? Vous êtes pas en train de vous foutre de notre gueule ? demanda Ann dans un feulement de colère. Ou alors, vous êtes vert parce que vous avez perdu votre informateur à cause de la Scoia'tael ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Même Geralt ne voyait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Coleman et un de vos gardes sur les quais alors que je le cherchais au sujet d'une maison hantée qu'il m'avait demandé de nettoyer pour lui. Ce dealer de fisstech était en train de déballer tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de la Salamandre. Et malheureusement pour vous, maintenant que les rebelles lui ont fait la peau, il ne peut plus parler. Le Boucanier ne saura jamais qu'il avait un rat aussi proche de lui.

\- Au moins, c'est une preuve irréfutable que vous n'êtes pas un des leurs, vous pourriez nous aider un minimum en échange, appuya le Loup.

Vincent claqua la langue avec agacement et retira un de ses gants de cuir solide, dévoilant que la cotte de maille qu'il portait lui descendait jusqu'au milieu de la main. Il retira la chevalière frappée d'une fleur de lys de son doigt et le donna aux Sorceleurs.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus que vous donner ceci. C'est un anneau du chef de la garde de la ville, il devrait vous épargner beaucoup de désagrément.

\- Et pour la Salamandre ? poussa Geralt.

Avec un air résigné, l'homme déballa ce qu'il savait :

\- La Salamandre veut récupérer le monopole du commerce du fisstech. Il n'y a pas que l'argent que Javed a senti dedans, il y est accro lui-même.

\- Merci pour l'information, remercia Ann en prenant l'anneau dans une de ses mains gantées.

Les deux Sorceleurs tournèrent les talons et allèrent rejoindre le donjon.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Meis en élevant la voix.

\- Eh bien, on va voir si votre prisonnier de la Salamandre est en bas.

Vincent leva les yeux et se détourna d'eux. La signification était claire, le prisonnier n'était pas dans les cellules.

\- De Riv.

Geralt regarda sa comparse alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de pierres. Elle lui tendit la chevalière de la garde qu'il récupéra dans sa main.

\- Tu ne la veux pas ?

\- Je ne porte qu'un seul anneau et c'est amplement suffisant pour moi, répondit la femme.

Le réflexe qu'elle eut de caresser du pouce son annulaire gauche disait tout.

\- Tu as réussi à te marier en dépit de la longévité et de la stérilité ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Geralt. _Très_ longue histoire, dit-elle doucement.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander son contenu ou pourquoi elle l'appelait brusquement par son prénom, elle avait déjà rejoint la salle de garde. Comme toujours, Jethro était devant les cellules à éternuer et narguer les prisonniers.

\- Bonjour Jethro !

Le soldat se retourna et éternua.

\- Encore vous ? Vous voulez quoi cette fois ? Aaat-cha !

Il se frotta le nez et continua de les fixer d'un air vitreux.

\- On a des questions au sujet du prisonnier de la Salamandre. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ? demanda Geralt.

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous parler ? Le capitaine me tuerait s'il l'apprenait !

\- Et je pense qu'il doit être particulièrement aveugle pour ne pas voir ton addiction au fisstech, pointa Ann.

\- On peut aussi te persuader d'être plus loquace, appâta le Loup Blanc.

Il fouilla ses poches et présenta une petite boite en fer, plate et pas très épaisse, pas plus grande qu'une main. Le regard de Jethro s'illumina.

\- Je ne dis jamais non à du bon fisstech !

Il tendit une main pour le réceptionner mais Geralt garda la drogue hors limite.

\- Alors, le prisonnier de la Salamandre ?

\- Mais… Aaaat-chooo ! Je sais quasiment rien !

\- Commence déjà par nous dire où il est, intervint Ann.

\- Ils l'ont emporté à l'hôpital Lebioda.

\- Merci.

Et l'écrin de fer termina dans la main du garde junkie.

\- Je t'imaginais pas te baladant avec du fisstech dans les poches, pointa Ann alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

\- Je l'ai ramassé sur un des gars de l'embuscade d'hier soir.

Il coinça un doigt de son gant entre ses dents et le retira, dévoilant une peau blafarde parcourut de légère cicatrice que sa vie de sorceleur lui avait laissée. Elles n'étaient pas bien méchantes par rapport à celles qu'il avait sur le torse ou le dos. Il passa la chevalière à son doigt et remit le gant.

\- C'est très bien qu'il soit à Lebioda, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver là-bas. Sans parler du jardinier.

.

* * *

.

Les quartiers de la garde débouchaient directement sur les champs à l'arrière de St Lebioda. Quant au jardinier, il était facile à trouver puisqu'il s'occupait d'élaguer des arbres fruitiers. Le pauvre homme avait l'air usé jusqu'à la corde.

Il les regarda venir vers lui avec curiosité et posa ses outils.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Beau jardin, complimenta Geralt.

\- Il demande beaucoup de travail et de passion. J'aime m'en occuper. J'aime les plantes et je les connais bien. J'ai passé ma vie dans le sang, maintenant, c'est ma chance pour un peu de quiétude.

\- Vous étiez un soldat ? demanda Ann.

\- Non, un mercenaire. Mais c'est derrière moi tout ça, et j'en suis heureux.

\- Nous, on est plus intéressé par des histoires au sujet de glaive d'argent. Comme celui dans mon dos, justement, lui dit Geralt en tapotant l'arme derrière son épaule.

Le jardinier soupira lourdement et retourna à ses plantes.

\- Je savais que l'un de vous aller finir par venir me voir pour ça, éventuellement, répondit le jardinier.

\- Tu as joué un glaive de sorceleur aux dés ?

\- J'étais certain de gagner. Faîtes gaffes, il est sacrément retors ce gars.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

Le vieil homme se massa la nuque, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs.

\- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai participé à une bataille près de Brenna. La poussière venait tout juste de retomber. On avait vaincu l'armée Nilfgaardienne. C'est ce jour-là qu'on a cessé d'être une province impériale.

\- Tu l'as eu pendant la bataille ? s'étonna Ann.

Pour avoir un sorceleur bien formé, les humains avaient besoin généralement de s'y mettre à plusieurs, presque une dizaine voire une vingtaine. Ou alors, les prendre en traître. Si cet homme avait vaincu en combat singulier un sorceleur durant la bataille, alors, c'est que son Haki avait besoin d'une nouvelle remise à niveau parce que le gars devant eux n'avait pas l'aura indiquant la force nécessaire à la tâche.

\- Ouais, c'était pendant cette bataille. C'était un sorceleur du nom de Cöen. Un sympathique camarade et une rareté en son genre… pas très causant cependant.

Donc, non, il ne l'avait pas tué, mais ce Cöen était mort à proximité.

\- Comme la majorité d'entre nous, pointa doucement Geralt.

\- Je lui ai juré de confier le glaive à un autre sorceleur, raconta le jardinier. Sur son lit de mort, il a marmonné quelque chose au sujet de dents et de destin avant de se mettre à rire… il a ri de sa propre mort.

Les Sorceleurs avaient tendance à rire de leur destin et de leur mort, parce que leur vie leur avait échappé dès l'instant où ils avaient subi les mutations. Le cas de Cöen n'était donc pas une rareté.

\- Et pourtant, vous l'avez perdu au jeu, pointa Geralt avec une légère réprobation dans la voix.

\- Je l'ai gardé caché pendant cinq ans, se justifia le jardinier. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance que je rencontre l'un d'entre vous. Si vous voulez la vérité, allez voir miss Shani à l'hôpital. Elle aussi a connu Cöen.

\- Nous allons voir ça. Dîtes-vous qu'au final, la promesse a été tenue et merci pour les informations, lui dit Ann.

Les deux sorceleurs laissèrent le jardinier reprendre son travail.

Geralt montra l'hôpital du doigt à sa camarade en une question silencieuse et elle hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande porte… malheureusement gardée.

\- On ne passe pas ! leur dit le soldat en faction devant la porte.

\- Et nous, on doit entrer, lui répondit Ann.

\- Ce sont les infectés qui sont dedans, hors de question que je vous laisse répandre cette peste dans la ville.

Geralt retira son gant et montra l'anneau que leur avait donné Meis, agitant bien son doigt pour lui montrer. Si le capitaine leur avait refilé ça et que ça ne servait à rien, il allait les entendre. Mais apparemment, ce fut suffisant puisque le soldat leur fit signe de la main de passer les portes.

Par rapport aux hôpitaux qu'elle avait vu avant son incident qui l'avait envoyée ici, Ann avait plus l'impression qu'ici, ils étaient plus devant une église vide et sans meuble, plutôt qu'un centre de soins. Les alcôves étaient toutes occupées par des malades allongés sur des paillasses à même le sol où ils toussaient avec abondance, crachant du sang sur les tabliers portés par les bonnes sœurs de l'église du Feu Eternelle bien reconnaissables à leurs robes rouges. Il n'y avait aucune hygiène, rien pour empêcher la contamination. Et juste en face de l'entrée, tout au bout du bâtiment, une immense statue de pierre représentant les trois aspects de la Déesse Mère Melitelle : la jeune fille rêveuse ; la femme mature et enceinte ; l'ancienne et sage grand-mère. Trois représentations se tenant dos à dos, taillées dans du marbre, pendant que des nonnes rendaient hommage à la déesse.

\- Geralt ?

Ann tourna la tête vers l'une des alcôves qu'ils avaient dépassée. Une jeune femme se releva de là où elle était agenouillée auprès d'un patient. Elle avait les cheveux très courts, dépassant tout juste ses oreilles et d'un roux si vibrant qu'il en paraissait rouge. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés sur le côté et tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux et son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Elle portait une robe courte de guérisseuse d'un vert printanier avec un col de chemise blanc. Sa tenue tombait en pointe entre ses genoux avant que des bottes ne montent sur ses jambes jusqu'en haut de ses mollets.

\- Shani, salua le sorceleur avec un bref sourire.

\- Geralt ! s'exclama la femme avec joie. Tu as réussi à sortir de prison ?

\- J'ai réussi, mais ça n'a pas été facile.

La femme remarqua Ann qui se tenait derrière en silence, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

Réprimant une grimace, la brune secoua la tête.

\- Portgas est une camarade sorceleuse, présenta Geralt. C'est l'une des deux personnes que Vesemir voulait que je retrouve, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de ma mission.

\- Comme si je pouvais pas prendre soin de moi seule, soupira la brune en roulant des yeux. Il va m'entendre le vieux loup.

Elle se rapprocha et tendit une main à la rousse.

\- Anabela D. Portgas. Ann, pour faire simple.

\- Shani, se présenta la rousse en souriant.

Ann recula de quelques pas pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Geralt pendant qu'il discutait avec la demoiselle, jouant machinalement avec le médaillon métallique de tête de chat qu'elle avait au cou.

\- Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient devenir des sorceleuses, nota la guérisseuse en retournant se mettre à genou au chevet de son patient.

\- L'école du Chat semble être le seul groupe de Sorceleur à engager sans distinction de sexe ou de race, lui répondit Geralt. Je me doutais que je te trouverai ici.

\- Je suis en train de me battre contre la maladie, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour discuter.

Bon, tant pis.

\- On peut discuter où et quand ?

\- J'ai une chambre dans le nord du quartier. Passe me voir en soirée, j'aurais plus de temps. Juste devant, tu trouveras un petit square avec une sculpture de serpent.

\- Est-ce que tu peux répondre à une ou deux questions ?

La rousse roula des yeux mais sourit.

\- Vite alors, je dois me remettre au travail.

\- De Riv.

Le blanc se retourna à moitié et vit sa camarade montrer du menton quelque chose devant une alcôve un peu plus loin. Des gardes.

\- Ils surveillent un blessé, informa Shani en voyant ce qui avait attiré l'attention. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais ils veulent qu'il soit rapidement remis sur pieds. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'important.

Ann s'avança un peu, comme si elle faisait les cent pas. Elle jeta un œil derrière les gardes qui la fixèrent d'un air méfiant, avant de revenir vers la rousse et Geralt. Un simple hochement de tête lui dit ce qu'il fallait. C'était le prisonnier de la Salamandre.

\- Une idée de comment on peut s'y prendre pour lui parler ? se renseigna le Loup Blanc.

La rousse grimaça, mais répondit néanmoins.

\- Revenez en soirée, les gardes seront plus loquaces, surtout si vous avez de l'alcool à leur donner.

\- Merci pour le conseil. On peut aider en quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'est gentil, mais vos compétences ne sont pas utiles ici.

\- On peut faire autre chose que découper des monstres, pointa le Loup Blanc.

La femme se releva avec un air pensif.

\- Il n'existe pas encore de remède contre la peste Catrional, mais… vous connaissiez Rusty ?

\- Le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, avoua Ann.

\- Si je l'ai connu, je m'en souviens pas, répondit Geralt.

\- Avant que la peste ne l'emporte, il avait découvert que des extraits de plantes ralentissaient la progression de la maladie.

\- Donc, tu veux ces plantes.

\- Oui. La chélidoine est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Malheureusement, c'est une plante des marais.

\- Fraîche ou séchée ? se renseigna Ann.

\- Peu importe. Si elles sont fraîches, je peux toujours les faire sécher.

\- Je crois qu'il m'en reste, songea la D. avec une mimique. Je vais faire un saut rapide pour vérifier et je reviens. Si c'est pas le cas, eh bien, on ira en cueillir.

La brune tourna les talons et quitta l'hôpital sans attendre, surprenant légèrement la jeune guérisseuse.

\- Elle est plus sociale que toi, nota Shani.

\- Et plus vivante, acquiesça Geralt. Elle a laissé un mauvais souvenir à Lambert et Eskel.

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Si ce n'est pas urgent, il vaut mieux que tu passes me voir chez moi, l'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler.

\- Très bien, je passerai chez toi alors. Je te dérange pas plus, à bientôt.

Ann avait bien dit qu'ils avaient besoin de livres particuliers pour la Tour du Mage ? Il pouvait essayer de se renseigner à ce sujet. Et il ferait peut-être un tour du côté de chez Vivaldi.

.

* * *

.

Ann ressortait tout juste de chez elle quand une catin vint vers elle, dans une courte robe mauve, ses cheveux bruns lui faisant comme une crinière couleur terre.

\- Bonjour Carmen, c'est rare quand tu viens dans le coin pour bosser, salua la sorceleuse en souriant à la femme.

\- Bonjour Ann. Je te cherchais.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai… un service à te demander.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Exorcisme ? Revenant ? Infestation ? Malédiction ?

\- Non. Les monstres sont des hommes cette fois. Des malotrus ont pris la vilaine habitude de s'en prendre à mes filles. Et j'ai pas envie qu'ils poussent les choses et leur fasse mal.

\- Je vois…

Généralement, elle cherchait une autre solution que l'acier contre les hommes, mais dans ce genre de cas, elle ne rechignait pas à faire parler le glaive.

\- Tu veux bien leur faire comprendre de laisser les filles en paix ? demanda Carmen. J'ai de l'argent, ce n'est pas un souci.

\- Oui, je peux faire ça, assura la sorceuleuse en haussant des épaules. Quoi que ce soit que je dois savoir pour leur botter le train ?

\- Ils se manifestent durant la nuit et dans des zones précises, j'ai remarqué.

Elle entreprit de lui dire où trouver les hommes en question, jusqu'à ce que Geralt ne tourne à l'angle. Carmen remercia Ann, adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur au Loup Blanc, avant de se détourner pour s'en aller.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Geralt en regardant la catin passée.

\- Carmen. La _matrone _des filles du quartier, répondit Ann. Des idiots s'en prennent à ses filles, elle m'a demandé de les remettre à leur place. Tu as fini de discuter avec ta belle ?

\- L'hôpital n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de chose, je passerai la voir plus tard. Je suis allé faire un tour du côté du marché. J'ai trouvé l'antiquaire nain qui a pu me renseigner sur les livres dont tu m'as parlé hier soir.

\- Ceux pour la Tour du Mage ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu savais où Vivaldi vivait, donc…

Ann regarda son bocal plein de chélidoines séchées et soupira.

\- Faut remonter la rue, tu as dépassé sa porte. T'as repéré celle de Kalkstein ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, elle est juste à sa gauche.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je vais faire cette livraison, tu me diras ce que tu as appris.

.

* * *

.

Dire que le vieux nain était hostile était un euphémisme de la plus belle espèce. Il vivait dans un taudis du ghetto non-humain, loin du faste de la banque familiale, entouré par des racistes. Donc, voir ce qui ressemblait à un humain devant sa porte ne l'arrangea pas des masses.

\- Salutation, nain, salua le Sorceleur.

\- Deux mots et déjà on voit le racisme qui caractérise votre race ! cracha le vieux nain derrière sa longue barbe blanche.

C'était un bel accueil, oui.

\- Vous voulez que je vous appelle comment ? demanda calmement le mutant.

Il voulait juste entré et ne pas avoir une conversation sur la Salamandre en pleine rue.

\- Bah ! grogna l'ancien banquier. Vous êtes comme tout le monde, comme toute cette maudite ville ! A Wyzima, les humains ont tout et nous autres ? Rien !

\- Je ne suis ni de Wyzima, et je ne suis pas non plus un humain, explicita le Sorceleur avec patience.

Vivaldi adressa un regard dubitatif à Geralt.

\- T'es quoi alors ?!

\- Un Sorceleur, un mutant.

La compréhension s'installa sur le visage de l'ancien banquier qui ouvrit la porte de sa maigre et pauvre habitation.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis désolé. Je suis Golan Vivaldi, entre.

Et il invita le Loup Blanc à entrer dans la maison. Deux sacs de couchage étaient installés près de l'âtre vide et les maigres effets de valeurs du propriétaire des lieux étaient dans quelques caisses en bois.

\- Mon cousin, Vimme Vivaldi, a rencontré un Sorceleur une fois. Un collecteur de dette apparemment.

N'ayant aucun mobilier, il montra le sol à Geralt pour qu'il s'installe et poussa une caisse pour se poser lui-même dessus, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis Geralt et je ne suis pas un collecteur de dette.

\- Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce que t'amènes ici ?

\- Plusieurs choses. Notamment un livre. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une copie du livre _Les Portes Secrètes_ de Ransant Alavro.

\- C'est le cas, mais je préfèrerai ne pas m'en séparer.

\- Et j'en ai besoin pour un contrat. Donnez-moi votre prix ou au moins la possibilité de vous l'emprunter.

\- Et il servira à quoi, hein ?

\- A pouvoir trouver une méthode qui mettra un terme à la production de monstres presque infinies et difformes dans les marais.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas loin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je le reverrai ?

\- Parce qu'il n'aura plus aucune utilité à mes yeux par la suite.

\- J'vais y réfléchir. Quoi d'autres ?

Bon, c'était mieux que rien, avec de la chance, il parviendrait à l'obtenir.

\- Je cherche aussi des informations au sujet du chef d'un certain groupe de malfaiteurs.

\- Tu me suspectes moi parce que je suis un nain ?! gronda Vivaldi en se mettant debout sur sa caisse.

\- J'ai beaucoup de suspects et pas parce que ce sont des nains. Ce sont tous des humains, même, jusqu'à présent.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux !

\- Je veux discuter avec vous de la Salamandre.

\- Et pourquoi _moi_ ?!

\- J'ai appris que l'argent qui a servi à payer la caution d'un des hommes de cette organisation, le Porfesseur, venait de votre banque…

Voyant Golan sur le point de s'énerver, Geralt leva une main pour qu'il le laisse finir.

\- Mais je sais que vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre banque au profit des humains, et qu'il est donc fort probable que ce soit eux qui aient fait ça. Je cherche à les coincer et vous savez peut-être quelque chose sur eux, ou sur la tête derrière la Salamandre : Azar Javed.

Toute la colère s'échappa de Vivaldi qui se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa caisse en soupirant.

\- C'est sympathique de ta part d'être aussi franc avec un nain.

\- C'est normal, lui dit Geralt.

Il s'en fichait que son interlocuteur soit un nain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils pensaient tous les deux, c'étaient suffisant.

\- J'ai en effet des informations sur Javed qui peuvent être utiles, lui dit le nain.

\- Même les plus petits détails peuvent être importants.

\- J'ai vu son nom dans de vieux dossiers. Il payait pour une éducation à l'école de magie de Ban Ard. Il a été expulsé après avoir pris un intérêt pour la magie noire. Il a arrêté de payer et c'est la dernière trace de lui dans notre système Vous avez affaire à un renégat, et un dangereux en plus de ça.

Ban Ard. La seconde école de magie du continent, dédiée à l'éducation des Mages et donc exclusivement masculine, contrairement à Aretuza qui était réservée aux femmes.

\- Merci beaucoup pour l'information.

\- T'as besoin du livre dans l'immédiat ? demanda le nain.

\- Il me manque des informations, mais je devrais rapidement en avoir besoin.

\- Reviens me voir quand tu auras besoin de lui, je te le prêterai.

\- Merci infiniment.

.

* * *

.

Geralt retrouva Ann en quittant le quartier non-humain, la brune revenant lentement vers lui en jouant avec un de ses dreads d'un air absent.

\- Tu as eu quelque chose de nouveau ? demanda immédiatement la Sorceleuse.

\- Javed a été expulsé de Ban Ard pour avoir été un peu trop intéressé par la magie noire, résuma Geralt. Quant au livre _Les Portes Secrètes_, il nous le prêtera quand on en aura vraiment besoin. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de trouver un exemplaire de _Ain Soph Aur_ avant de lui emprunter son bien.

\- Hm. C'est une idée, oui. Donc, Javed a appris la magie sur les bancs d'une école. Cela veut dire qu'il est loin d'être un con, qu'il a eu de l'argent, parce que ce genre d'éducation coûte très cher, et qu'il a une formation donc… Tout ceci en fait un adversaire redoutable.

\- Et un renégat. L'affronter sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Je propose qu'on aille dans le marais, histoire d'en voir un peu plus sur cette fameuse tour.

\- En me renseignant, j'ai appris que Leuvaarden avait un problème de monstres, on pourrait s'en charger au passage, si on a le temps, avant de revenir poser quelques questions à l'hôpital à notre suspect.

\- Allons-y.


	4. Les Marais

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de nos aventures et on débarque dans les marais de Wyzima. Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre.**

**Pour ce chapitre, je veux remercier particulièrement Ewan (alias Neroc Tomer) pour avoir accepté de me laisser le droit d'utilisation sur son personnage mythique de RP. Un personnage parti trop tôt alors qu'il avait tant de drama à apporter.**

**Merci aussi à Misstykata (tout commentaire seront fait en direct .)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Avec réticence, Leuvaarden avait admis qu'il aurait bien besoin des Sorceleurs pour nettoyer le quai de la zone des marais. Cela lui avait arraché les dents parce que les chevaliers de la Rose Ardente n'avait pas voulu le faire, soi-disant que ça ne servait à rien vu que les marécages étaient une _fabrique_ à monstres. Autant donner des coups d'épée dans l'eau. Et contrairement aux Chevaliers, les Sorceleurs, eux, ils se faisaient payer pour leur travail. Et un radin comme Leuvaarden n'appréciait pas des masses ce fait.

Une simple barque faisant la navette entre les deux quais leur permit de traverser pour rejoindre les marécages et découvrir le problème de l'endroit. Généralement, la plupart des monstres était des créatures nocturnes, se cachant dans l'obscurité et ne sortant que la nuit, vivant sous terre, sous l'eau ou dans des grottes/cavernes/mausolées/caves et tout lieu sombre où le sang avait coulé. Sauf que voilà, en plus d'être un foutu marécage bourbeux et sauvage, l'endroit était _très _boisé, ce qui plongeait les zones de terre dans une pénombres éternelle hormis quelques zones très rares. Et pour le coup, les monstres qui sortaient normalement la nuit faisaient des ravages en journée. Le matelot qui s'occupait de la barge faisant la liaison entre les marais et la ville n'osait même pas poser un pied à terre. Et pour cause, dès que les sorceleurs mirent un orteil sur la terre meuble et boueuse des marais, une petite armée de noyeurs surgit de l'eau croupie tout autour. Le pauvre péon se cacha en tremblant dans le fond de sa barque alors que les deux sorceleurs échangeaient des soupirs.

Il n'y avait pas plus _basique_ que des noyeurs. Si encore, on leur avait dit des noyadés, ils auraient compris, mais là…

Ann recula pour laisser la place à son camarade masculin qui partit dans l'enchaînement mortel des techniques de sorceleur, utilisant le style de groupe pour y aller plus vite, faisant tournoyer son glaive d'argent tout autour de lui comme s'il ne pesait rien, découpant la chair morte et boursoufflée d'eau des morts-vivants aquatiques. Ce contrat revenait à de l'argent facile. Certes, les monstres reviendraient certainement s'ils ne découvraient pas ce qui, dans la tour du Mage, continuait de les corrompre et de les faire apparaître, mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient le travail pour lequel ils étaient payés. Ils nettoyaient les quais, ils avaient leur argent, affaire classée.

Une fois la petite armée de morts-vivants aquatiques décimée, Geralt se tourna vers Ann qui avait patienté en nettoyant une de ses dagues avec sa cape, assise sur le bout de la barque pour s'assurer que l'idiot dedans ne les abandonne pas à leur sort.

\- On essaiera de repasser dans la nuit par ici, pour faire un second nettoyage. Avec la lune haute, on devrait avoir d'autres de nos camarades qui montreront leur nez, dit le Loup.

\- C'est bon pour moi, assura le Chat.

Le marin se releva du fond de sa barque et demanda avec hésitation s'il pouvait retourner vers les quais _civilisés_.

\- Sois de retour ici à minuit ; si on doit faire la traverser à la nage, je t'assure que tu feras connaissance avec nos philtres et on s'amusera à compter le temps qu'il te faudra avant que leur toxicité ne te tue, avertit Ann.

Le pauvre homme hocha la tête avec empressement et la brune le laissa partir. Rapidement, la barque manœuvra pour reprendre la route de Wyzima.

\- Je présume qu'on suit la route, mais on va par où ? Une idée ? demanda Ann.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver les locaux. Il est censé y avoir un village de briquetiers par ici, ils devraient avoir des informations sur la tour.

De son glaive d'argent, Geralt pointa quelque chose à l'ouest, tout juste visible entre les arbres et la brume grisâtre. Ann suivit la ligne de l'arme et nota ce que son camarade lui désignait. Des cabanons de branchages. Elle se rapprocha de l'eau pour avoir une meilleure visibilité des bâtisses et ferma les yeux, cherchant la présence de ce qui pouvait vivre ou occuper les lieux, avant de soupirer avec la réponse que lui offrit son Haki.

\- C'est envahi par les noyeurs et les noyadés. On trouvera pas âme qui vive là-bas

\- C'est la même technique que l'autre soir ? demanda Geralt.

\- Chez moi, on appelle ça le Haki. Les mutagènes ne peuvent que te faciliter l'apprentissage, mais si tu veux l'apprendre, ça sera à la dure.

Son sourire ressemblait à un celui d'un chat qui a trouvé la cage du canari ouverte.

\- Autrement dit ? s'enquit Geralt avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- En te coupant les sens pour essayer de ressentir la présence même de ce qui t'entoure ! J'ai l'endroit parfait pour t'entraîner en tête ! Je connais une cave, dans Wyzima, qui est pleine de Graveirs. J'y ai pas touché parce qu'on voulait me payer juste pour des bouteilles d'alcool dans le sous-sol et que je suis assez bonne voleuse pour me faufiler entre les monstres et récupérer le vin. Suffit de te boucher les oreilles, de te priver de tes élixirs et enfin, de te bander les yeux avant de te jeter dans cette cave pour que tu t'entraînes !

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi ?

Ann haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ton choix. En attendant, j'ai senti de la vie par là-bas.

Et elle pointa un doigt vers l'est.

\- Ce qui ressemble à un village, d'ailleurs. On va voir ?

\- Montre le chemin.

\- Faut pas s'appeler Vegapunk pour suivre une route de terre, même si elle est boueuse, bougonna-t-elle en montrant le chemin clairement marqué devant eux sur le peu de terre non occupée par l'herbe, les arbres ou l'eau, et qui remontait vers le nord.

\- Qui ?

Ann agita la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber et passa devant avec un pas énergique, ses bottes produisant des bruits de succion dans la boue. Geralt soupira et la suivit, regardant autour d'eux avec méfiance, prêt à repousser la moindre attaque.

Ce qu'ils trouveraient ici, de son humble avis, ce ne serait que des vapeurs toxiques, des noyeurs et des pieds mouillés. Rien de bien intéressant.

Quoiqu'un pauvre chien avait réussi à se perdre dans les environs et fut pris d'envie de les suivre alors qu'ils continuaient de remonter vers le nord. Le chemin n'était pas très long, quelques minutes, à peine cinq. Jusqu'à trouver un embranchement. Un vers l'ouest et un autre à l'est. Et assis sur un arbre renversé, un vieil homme soupirait d'ennui.

\- Bonjours mes enfants, salua-t-il en les voyant approcher.

\- On est pas vos enfants, Pépé, lui dit Geralt.

La réplique fit rire le vieil homme.

\- T'as bien deviné mon nom en tout cas. Tout le monde m'appelle Pépé par ici !

\- On nous appelle de biens des façons, soupira Ann. Notamment saloperies de monstres. Lui, c'est Geralt, moi, c'est Portgas.

\- Geral de Riv et Anabela D. Portgas, précisa le Loup Blanc ce qui fit rouler des yeux à sa collègue.

\- Eh bien, les gens ont tendance à exagérer, parce que j'en vois pas beaucoup des saloperies, moi ! Eheheh ! Sans offense ! pointa le vieil homme.

Le commentaire tira un maigre sourire à Geralt, ce qui était tout de même un exploit venant d'un loup sans émotion.

\- On n'est pas offensés. Surtout qu'on risque d'en chopper quelques-unes en nous baladant dans ces marécages. Sinon, Pépé, vous savez quoi que ce soit au sujet de la Tour du Mage ?

Le vieil homme perdit son sourire pour regarder le duo avec un drôle d'air.

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

\- On nous paye pour l'ouvrir, expliqua Ann.

\- Un but très ambitieux, et l'ambition, c'est la clef de la vie. Je suis trop fatigué pour tout expliquer, mais je vous aime bien les jeunes ! J'avais un livre qui en parlait justement. Il doit être quelque part chez moi, je pourrais vous le montrer si vous venez me rendre visite.

\- Merci Jiji, remercia la D en s'attirant un regard perplexe de son camarade qui ne reconnut pas le mot qu'elle utilisa.

\- Je me demande si vous allez y arriver… continua le vieil homme.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Une tempête approche, prenez garde à l'orage.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? s'enquit Ann en regardant son camarade masculin.

\- Pas le moins du monde, soupira Geralt.

\- Ecoutez Pépé, les jeunes. Les articulations me font souffrir, une tempête approche.

Ann renversa la tête pour regarder le ciel au travers la brume des marais, mais rien ne disait qu'une tempête se rapprochait. Après, elle n'était pas navigatrice, alors…

\- Sinon, vous savez pas où on peut trouver du travail ? demanda Geralt.

\- Des glaives, hein ? Je pense savoir le type de travail que vous cherchez. Vous pourriez peut-être aider un vieil homme dans son pèlerinage jusqu'à la statue de Mélitel pour que je puisse prier ? Je me fais vieux et je suis plus assez bon pour éloigner les monstres avec un bâton.

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent et Ann soupira.

\- On songeait plus à du travail rémunéré, mais on peut bien vous escorter, annonça Geralt.

\- Allez, j'vais faire ma BA. Va voir de ton côté si tu peux trouver des infos, je vais escorter le vieil homme jusqu'à son lieu de culte.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Il s'en fichait un peu de qui faisait quoi. Du moment qu'il pouvait arriver à avancer dans l'affaire de la Salamandre à la fin de la journée, c'était toujours ça de gagner.

Et ainsi, ils se séparèrent, Ann allant vers la gauche à l'embranchement et lui-même se dirigeant vers la droite et le village.

.

* * *

.

Geralt pénétra dans le village de briquetiers avec ses maisons de bois à moitié sur pilotis. Pour avoir des informations, il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait s'adresser à un ancien, un guérisseur ou un doyen. Dans le village, c'étaient eux qui avaient le plus d'informations se rapportant à la profession des sorceleurs. Que ce soit sur les monstres ou sur les légendes locales. Le Loup Blanc trouva son bonheur devant une des maisons où une vieille femme faisait la lessive. Elle se redressa pour faire face au sorceleur largement plus grand qu'elle, sa bouche à moitié édentée tordue dans une étrange moue.

\- Un voyageur d'une terre lointaine ! dit-elle avec un sérieux assez inquiétant. Il a perdu quelque chose qu'il cherche à présent !

Quelque chose disait à Geralt qu'il était tombé sur la catégorie des bargeots en s'approchant de la vieille femme édentée. Espérons au moins qu'elle en avait encore assez dans le crâne pour répondre à ses questions.

\- Comment vous nommes-t-on ? s'enquit le sorceleur.

\- Vaska. Je suis la doyenne du village.

Il l'avait trouvée du premier coup quand même.

\- Je suis Geralt, un sorceleur. C'est bien un village de briquetiers, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça se fait qu'aucun ne travaille ?

\- Les temps sont durs, soupira l'ancienne. Parle, que font les Sorceleurs ?

Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi folle qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord.

\- On règle les problèmes, répondit le blanc. Dîtes-moi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un autre sorceleur était venu par ici. Son nom est Berengar, ça vous parle ?

\- Il est venu, confirma la vieille femme. Il a… posé des questions au sujet de… l'alchimie, certainement à la demande ce Kalkstein de Wyzima. Puis un jour, nous sommes tombés sur son équipement dans les puits d'argiles, et il était couvert de sang.

Donc, Berengar n'avait pas laissé volontairement ses affaires derrière.

\- Homme à la chevelure blanche, prends garde à toi, continua la femme de sa voix chevrotante. Il y avait des signes de combat, là-bas, mais pas avec des monstres. Ce sont des hommes qui l'ont attaqué. Prends garde ! Fais attention au lézard de feu et à ceux qui sont secs ! J'ai besoin de toi vivant !

…

Finalement, elle ne devait pas être tout à fait là dans sa tête, cette vieille femme.

\- Je ferai attention. Sinon, je présume qu'avec ce que j'ai entendu sur les marais, vous devez avoir un problème de monstres, non ? enchaina le Sorceleur pour ne pas s'attarder sur la bizarrerie de la femme.

\- En effet. Des créatures ont fait leur nid dans les puits d'argiles, ce qui explique pourquoi aucun de nos hommes n'est au travail.

\- Et ils ressemblent à quoi ?

\- Comme si des hommes s'étaient noyés pour ensuite revenir à la vie !

La façon dont elle en parla lui donnait un air presque halluciné, un peu comme cette histoire de Trelawney dont lui avait parlé Triss avant l'attaque de Kaer Morhen.

.

* * *

.

_Dans sa tour solitaire, Sybille fut prise d'un puissant éternuement en plein cours de divination, ce qui offensa grandement miss Hermione Granger qui se reçut tout sur la tête. Vexée, la demoiselle ramassa ses affaires et se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette salle._

_._

* * *

_._

\- Des noyeurs, je peux m'en occuper. Les puits sont à l'ouest, visibles depuis les quais, non ? Sur la route vers l'autel de Melitel, si je me trompe pas ?

\- Exactement.

Ce devait être ce qu'Ann avait senti ; elle ne se moquait pas tant de lui finalement.

\- Mais nous sommes pauvres, je ne peux pas vous payer plus de cinquante orins, dit la grand-mère.

\- C'est suffisant et de toute façon, à l'heure où on parle, ma camarade doit être en train de faire le nettoyage. Ce sera elle que vous devrez payer, pas moi. Sinon, dîtes-moi, vous savez quelque chose au sujet de la Tour des Marais ?

\- Comme un glaive, tu tranches le voile du mystère. Celui que tout le monde nomme Pépé pourra satisfaire ta curiosité. Je me dois de rester silencieuse jusqu'au moment venu.

Oui, _vraiment_ dérangée la grand-mère.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez garder un œil ouvert ? demanda-t-elle. Un des enfants du village a disparu. Habituellement, il revenait rapidement après ses promenades, mais pas cette fois. Je crains que les druides ne l'aient kidnappé pour en faire une dryade.

\- Et ils sont où ces druides ? se renseigna Geralt.

\- Au nord. A partir de l'autel de Melitèle, vous continuez tout droit au nord et vous tomberez sur un camp de bucherons. En suivant le chemin, vous verrez la clairière des druides.

\- Merci pour les informations.

Il tourna les talons. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait après tout.

.

* * *

.

\- Les Seigneurs arrivent ! dit un gamin en sortant des buissons avec une voix bien trop sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? Rentre chez toi, c'est dangereux par ici, lui dit Ann en poussant gentiment l'enfant sur la route vers le village.

\- Qui est au-dessus des Seigneurs !? continua le gamin.

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as bouffé, gamin, mais ça doit être aussi fort que ce qu'on m'a donné pour mes mutations pour te faire délirer autant.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le reste des puits d'argiles, shootant dans un des corps de noyeurs et de noyadés qu'elle avait tranchés, son glaive d'argent reposant sur son épaule. Ignorant le vieil homme qu'elle escortait dans son pèlerinage, elle revint vers le bord de l'eau croupie, à l'autre bout des trous argileux creusés dans le sol et des fours de fortunes construits pour la fabrication des briques. Elle dépassa un autel qu'elle reconnut d'origine Vodyanoi et trouva ce qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt. Deux corps, mutilés, à moitié cachés par les herbes jaunâtres, les feuilles d'arbres et la boue. Au vu des mouches et de l'odeur, cela faisait un moment que ces deux hommes devaient être morts. D'où l'intérêt des noyeurs pour les lieux. Après tout, cela représentait de la nourriture gratuite. Elle planta son glaive dans le sol et s'accroupit pour examiner les restes des corps, déplaçant du bout des doigts les morceaux de vêtements.

Malgré les morceaux de chairs que les monstres avaient arrachés aux deux corps, les marques d'un glaive très bien aiguisé étaient parfaitement reconnaissables sur les cadavres en décomposition. Sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux, en plein sur une blessure qui aurait pu presque le couper en deux, la femme trouva un emblème en ivoire, avec une salamandre noire peinte dessus. L'objet était fissuré presque dans sa totalité. Mais elle le reconnaissait entre mille.

Elle soupira et se releva avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix :

\- DE RIV ! RAMENE-TOI ! J'AI TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Le cri de la brune réveilla quelques noyeurs des marais.

Sans même regarder, elle brandit sa main dans leur direction, repliant son index pour former son signe magique favori : Igni. Un jet de flammes jaillit de sa paume et transforma en rôti tous les corps avec efficacité. Elle laissa retomber son bras pour prendre une dague et leva l'autre main vers un autre noyeur qui courait de sa démarche pataude vers elle. Cette fois, elle replia légèrement le majeur et une vague d'énergie percuta le monstre pour le sonner sans qu'il ne tombe. Sa dague d'argent fit le reste du travail. Avec une parfaite touche de Haki en plus, le lancer permit de détacher proprement la tête des épaules de la créature. En soupirant, elle alla ramasser son arme et revint vers les corps et son glaive toujours dans le sol, attendant que Geralt se ramène, histoire de dégager un peu les herbes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le vieux grand-père qu'elle escortait.

Ann se détourna des corps avec satisfaction et se rapprocha du chemin sans lui répondre, attendant de voir la crinière blanche de son camarade. Bientôt, le Loup Blanc apparut en remontant le chemin au pas de course, son glaive d'argent en main. Il ralentit et s'arrêta en voyant qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de danger immédiat.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'homme avec son ton aussi vide d'émotion que d'habitude.

D'un signe de la main, elle l'entraîna vers sa trouvaille pour lui montrer les corps décomposés qui firent froncer les sourcils à Geralt. Curieux, le grand-père se rapprocha, pas du tout rebuté par les cadavres pourrissants.

\- C'étaient des amis ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- En tout cas, ceux-là n'en avaient pas beaucoup, commenta froidement le sorceleur

\- J'ai trouvé ça sur l'un d'eux, pointa Ann en montrant l'emblème fendu de la Salamandre. Et t'as vu la façon dont l'objet a été tranché ? ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Geralt prit l'objet en main et l'examina attentivement. Oui, ça lui parlait, c'était même très familier. C'était le genre de trace qu'il laissait dans la chair des monstres avec ses propres glaives. Cet emblème avait été brisé par un glaive de Sorceleur.

\- Berengar, conclut-il.

Et il regarda la scène avec les deux corps pourrissants. Il était fort probable que la disparition de Berengar soit due à une attaque de la Salamandre à son attention. Mais le fait qu'on ait retrouvé ses affaires laissait présager que le sorceleur n'était pas vainqueur de ce combat. Mais dans ce cas, il manquait un corps.

Il se redressa de là où il s'était agenouillé et alla examiner l'eau croupie de son mieux, balayant la vase de son glaive d'argent dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

\- Ce qui me dérange, c'est pourquoi on a pas pris ses affaires. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir de déshabiller un corps et de laisser le matos derrière pour être retrouvé par n'importe qui ? marmonna Ann.

\- J'ai la mauvaise impression que je vais devoir annoncer sa mort à Vesemir.

\- Même si vous êtes une armure sans émotion, vous les loups, je sais qu'il le prendra très mal, surtout après avoir perdu son apprenti.

\- Notre meute se meurt. Au passage, tu viens de te faire cinquante orins auprès du village de briquetiers. Ces noyeurs leur posaient problème. C'est la doyenne, une dénommée Vaska, qui te paiera.

Ann se leva et fronça les sourcils. Cinquante orins, c'était ce qu'elle prenait pour deux noyeurs, à la limite, là, elle en avait décimé une dizaine !

\- C'est ton jour de bonté ou tu te venges du fait que j'ai pris tous les contrats avant toi par deux fois ?

\- C'est tout ce que la femme peut donner. J'ai pas vraiment eu envie de discuter, tu sais comment les doyennes sont en général.

\- Mouais, t'as fait monsieur j'économise mes paroles et tu t'es évité une migraine. Soit. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Geralt haussa des épaules.

Ann reprit sa lame et la rangea dans son dos alors que son camarade rangeait l'écusson fendu dans sa poche. Elle lança le signe d'Igni sur les cadavres qui s'embrasèrent.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un enfant ? La doyenne raconte qu'un petit garçon manquerait à l'appel, demanda Geralt.

Le visage d'Ann se liquéfia alors qu'elle regardait le grand-père qui prit ça pour une accusation :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! J'aime pas les enfants ! rouspéta le vieil homme en se défendant.

\- Je vous accuse de rien… c'est juste que… on a vu un garçon… Y'a quoi… cinq, dix minutes… KUSOU !

Et avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter, elle partit en coup de vent dans la direction où elle avait poussé l'enfant, fouillant les marais pour chercher le gnome. Il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi dans un marais comme celui-ci, entre les noyeurs, noyadés, les bloedzuigers…

\- Je fais quoi maintenant, moi ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

\- Je vais vous accompagner pour le reste du chemin, soupira Geralt en se remettant en marche.

Le vieil homme pressa le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le sorceleur à la crinière blanche. Contrairement à Ann, le Loup était tout le contraire de loquace. Il se contentait de monosyllabes durant les tentatives de conversation du grand-père quand ses silences ou ses grognements ne pouvaient pas répondre pour lui.

Geralt s'arrêta subitement en levant un bras pour faire signe au vieil homme de ne pas bouger.

Le médaillon de loup contre sa gorge s'agitait bien trop à son goût.

Il prépara sa lame d'argent, marchant courber à tout petits pas. Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles affutées. Sous ses pieds.

\- Reculez, ordonna Geralt en se mettant en garde.

Le vieil homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Juste à temps parce qu'une immense plante, haute comme trois hommes, jaillit du sol, des restes d'ossements humains prisonniers dans les longues tiges qui lui servaient de corps, agitant sa couronne fleurie au-dessus de sa tête. Sauf qu'à la place de sympathiques pétales, il était devant une mâchoire végétale peu rassurante. D'instinct, le Sorceleur leva sa lame, déviant un jet d'épines empoisonnées que lui avait jeté à la figure le monstre.

Geralt avait déjà vu des ekynoppes, qui faisait autour des deux mètres de haut avec leur gueule rouge pâle, signe qu'ils étaient sur les lieux d'un crime terrible qui avait offensé la terre et lui faisait réclamer vengeance sans épargner les innocents. Il se souvenait aussi des ekynoppyres, qui faisaient quand même la taille au-dessus, dans les deux mètres trente, ou deux quarante, avec leurs tiges mauves et leurs pétales rose pâle. Ces plantes, c'étaient quand il était question d'un crime si grave qu'il en terrorisait les hommes et en offensait les dieux. Mais devant l'ekynoppyre _massive_ qu'il avait devant les yeux, le Loup Blanc se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de quel genre de crime elle avait tiré ses forces.

Sa lame d'argent siffla autour de lui dans un style rapide pour compenser l'agilité et la vitesse de la plante qui profitait de sa taille et de sa hauteur pour l'attaquer, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquiver ses attaques. Au milieu d'une pirouette, il coupa son enchaînement pour lancer un signe magique qui embrasa la plante, l'incinérant lentement.

Le problème avec ce genre de monstre était qu'en plus d'être impossible à renverser et paralyser, ça n'en avait rien à faire du poison et ça ne saignait pas. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était de s'assurer que le feu prenne bien sur elle ou de la découper en morceaux, sauf que pour une fleur, c'était sacrément solide, et l'arme aiguisée du sorceleur ne faisait pas beaucoup de dégât.

Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il fit tomber la plante à terre et lui coupa sa couronne florale. Avec des gestes secs, il noua le restant de tige à son crochet à trophée. Vincent avait parlé d'une plante meurtrière dans les marais, donc, à moins que les ekynoppyre ait décidé de changer de soupe…

\- Si je vous dis de reculer ou de courir, faîtes-le, ordonna froidement Geralt en reprenant la route.

\- D'accord, accorda le vieil homme.

Ils reprirent leur avancée au travers des marais, croisant des noyeurs et des monstres horribles, gluants, puants bien trop proches des sangsues, même si ça faisait la taille d'un homme, qu'étaient les bloedzuigers. Par contre, ils croisèrent d'autres ekynoppyres et ekynoppes qui rassurèrent Geralt par le simple fait qu'elles avaient une taille et une vitesse plus raisonnables par rapport au monstre qu'il avait tué juste avant. C'était juste une bête particulièrement grande, rien de bien inquiétant.

Puis, enfin, ils arrivèrent en bout de route, devant une statue de Melitèle qui devait être visitée régulièrement en dépit du danger, si on en croyait les offrandes et les bougies allumées.

\- Nous y sommes ! Merci mon garçon ! sourit le vieil homme.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon, lui dit froidement Geralt.

\- J't'aime bien, toi et ta copine ! Vous devriez me rendre visite un de ces jours, j'ai des livres intéressants ! Je vous ferai du thé et du goulash !

Geralt voyait mal où le vieil homme pouvait trouver de la viande pour le plat, à part en le prenant sur les monstres ; après tout, la viande de wyvern était comestible, mais le vieux n'était certainement pas en état pour en chasser. Le sorceleur haussa les épaules. Tant qu'Ann courait toujours après le gosse des briquetiers, il pouvait bien répondre à l'invitation.

\- T'es un Sorceleur, non ? continua le vieil homme. J'en ai rencontré un comme vous récemment. Mais il manquait franchement niveau courtoisie. Il m'a posé des questions sur le Cercle des Eléments dans les marécages.

Ce ne pouvait être que Berengar. Il savait peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Un autre Sorceleur ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet ? interrogea le Loup Blanc.

\- Pas grand-chose, mon garçon. Il a erré dans le coin, posé des questions, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a l'estomac bien dérangé.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'informations qui m'intéresse.

\- Je m'en doute ! Je peux dire en tout cas qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Il a passé beaucoup de temps du côté des puits d'argiles dans lesquels ces idiots du village passent leur journée à creuser.

Cela confirmait donc que les deux corps étaient son œuvre et qu'il savait très certainement que la Salamandre en avait après les Sorceleurs en général.

\- Merci vieil homme. Fais tes prières et je vais te raccompagner. Je vais accepter ton invitation.

\- Merveilleux ! sourit le vieil homme. Eh bien, il est temps de prier pour un peu de paix.

Le vieillard se mit difficilement à genoux dans un concert de craquements et se mit à prier pendant que Geralt attendait à proximité.

.

* * *

.

Le sorceleur avait passé le temps à tuer quelques noyeurs et bloedzuigers tout en ramassant des plantes des marais. On n'a jamais assez d'ingrédients pour les élixirs. Puis, le vieil homme s'était relevé en grognant et avait invité Geralt à le suivre en parlant de tout, de rien, de tout ce qu'il savait de ces marécages, pendant que le loup gardait le silence. Ils suivirent une route à moitié envahie par l'eau et la végétation, devant parfois couper au travers les herbes pour cela. Pas de monstres sur la route, même si la présence d'un corps déchiqueté à moitié caché dans l'eau disait qu'un noyeur ou noyadé devait être à proximité. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant des cabanes sur pilotis, dont l'une d'elle servait à garder du bois un maximum au sec en dépit de l'environnement humide. Sans un mot, Geralt porta une main à son médaillon qui s'était étrangement agité en se rapprochant de l'ilot où vivait le vieillard. Le sorceleur regarda autour de lui, dans les airs, le sol, mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse lui dire pourquoi son médaillon le mettait en garde.

Le vieil homme entra chez lui en premier et entraina presque immédiatement Geralt devant sa bibliothèque, l'invitant à se servir. Et les yeux de l'homme tombèrent immédiatement sur un livre à la couverture jaune dont le nom était gravé dans sa tête par la nécessité.

_Ain Soph Aur._

\- Je peux vous emprunter ce livre ? demanda Geralt en se retournant vers le vieil homme qui s'agitait pour allumer sa cheminée.

Le blanc se figea en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

\- Oui, vas-y fils, sers-toi ! assura le vieil homme sans se retourner.

Le sorceleur l'ignora, observant un peu plus la table et la maison. Des décorations en ossements, certains encore sanglants. Contre la table, une collection de crânes humains avait été embrochée sur des piques faites d'os longs. Entre eux, des morceaux de viande. Sur la table, un crâne humain bien rongé et des restants de viande dans une assiette, dont ce que Geralt reconnut comme un cœur en dépit de son passage à la casserole, avec même un morceau de cervelle.

Un cannibale avait fait de cette hutte son domaine.

Les yeux du sorceleur se tournèrent vers le vieillard qui luttait toujours pour allumer le feu.

\- Pépé, ce sont bien des ossements et un cerveau humains ? se fit confirmer froidement le Loup Blanc.

\- Oui, confirma tranquillement le vieil homme en se redressant comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Et la viande ?

\- Aussi.

\- Dans des assiettes et un verre…

La façon dont Geralt leva le bras pour prendre son glaive d'acier disait clairement la suite des évènements. Le grand-père paniqua et leva les mains dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant en longeant les murs pour contourner le Sorceleur.

\- Pas besoin de s'énerver, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Quelles raisons peut donc avoir un cannibale ? gronda le sorceleur.

\- T'as l'air un peu palot, tu veux pas manger quelque chose ?

Le sorceleur retira son glaive de son fourreau.

\- Essaye donc de te justifier, gronda Geralt.

\- J'aime la chair humaine ! se défendit le vieil homme en continuant de longer le mur. C'est bon pour la santé…. et ça a le même goût que le poulet ! Tu sais, une livre de viande humaine équivaut à…

\- Epargne-moi les détails.

\- Tu m'as demandé ! Après, j'ai des principes ! Par exemple, je ne mange jamais d'enfants !

\- Que c'est admirable…

Le sarcasme dégoulinait de chaque lettre comme de l'huile.

\- Pas besoin de sarcasme ! De temps à autre, je me fais un vieux druide ou un briquetier. Mais j'ai un faible pour la viande d'elfe ! C'est très goûteux et c'est naturellement infusé d'herbe avec un parfum de racines et d'herbes.

\- Et pourquoi pas de la viande de nain ?

\- Pouf. Trop ferme et filandreuse. Je crois que j'en ai mangé une fois, mais en vérité, je suis même pas certain que c'était bien de la viande de nain. Pour ma plus grande honte, j'ai dû me battre avec un noyeur pour ça. Le morceau que j'ai pu récolter n'avait plus grand-chose pour être identité.

\- Ça suffit !

Qui serait assez stupide pour aller disputer de la viande à un noyeur ? Surtout un homme qui disait ne plus être assez fort pour manier sa hache ! Est-ce que son cinéma à l'autel de Melitèle était en fait un piège ? Très certainement. Combien s'étaient fait avoir par la comédie du vieil homme qui voulant aller rendre hommage à une déesse, pour ensuite se faire décimer par les monstres. Surtout que Geralt avait rencontré des ekynopses sur la route, comme par hasard. D'autant plus que s'il y avait bien une divinité contre le cannibalisme, c'était bien Melitèle.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, gronda Geralt en se mettant en garde pour tuer le vieil homme.

\- Attends ! s'écria le vieil homme en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même devant sa bibliothèque. Oui, tu peux me tuer, mais je serai bien plus utile vivant ! Je sais beaucoup de choses et je connais les marais comme ma poche ! Je pourrais t'être utile !

\- Il est temps de mourir, monstre.

Le vieillard n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter par la porte qu'il referma dans son dos.

Geralt sortit juste en suivant, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu. Il était rapide, il avait donc une vitalité bien plus impressionnante que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Contre sa gorge, son médaillon s'agita de nouveau.

Il tendit l'oreille et parvint à percevoir les bruits des pas de sa cible dans l'herbe, le faisant s'orienter vers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en venant. En revenant sur l'ilot, il vit au loin des longues tiges d'Ekynopses et d'Ekynopyres. Rien que ça disait que le vieil homme avait dû commettre des meurtres immondes pour renflouer son garde-manger. Une véritable concentration de ces maudites plantes. Il les cultivait pour en avoir une dizaine dans un carré aussi réduit ?

\- Aaaaaah !

Le vieil homme venait de sortir de derrière un arbre et fonçait sur Geralt en levant une hache et en poussant un puissant cri de guerre.

Le glaive d'acier le découpa en deux.

Un autre monstre venait de mourir sous sa lame.

Il ne restait plus que les plantes et il irait à la recherche de Portgas. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce vieillard.

Plus jamais.

.

* * *

.

Ann avait couru comme une folle dans une large zone du marais à la recherche de l'enfant, mais ses pas la ramenèrent bientôt vers le village de briquetiers. Et bredouille en plus de ça. Elle refit son chignon en soupirant avant de se dire qu'il était temps de mettre au courant la vieille doyenne. Autant pour le nettoyage des puits d'argiles que pour ce qu'il était arrivé à l'enfant.

\- Vous êtes Vaska ? demanda Ann en trouvant la vieille femme dont lui avait parlé Geralt.

\- C'est mon nom, confirma la doyenne.

\- Geralt m'a dit que c'est vous que les noyeurs du puits d'argiles dérangeaient. Je m'en suis occupée. Les deux corps sur la berge les attiraient, donc, je les ai brûlés. Ça sentira la chair cramée un moment, mais la zone est de nouveau utilisable. Apparemment, mon camarade et vous, vous vous êtes arrangés sur un prix de cinquante orins

La vieille femme la regarda avec surprise, avant de soupirer doucement. Elle montra la porte d'une maisonnette et la sorceleuse la suivit en répondant à l'invitation. L'intérieur était petit et spartiate. Au vu du feu à l'extérieur, il était possible que la cuisine soit faite au dehors, ne laissant dedans qu'une petite table, une maigre armoire, un tout petit lit, mais surtout, dans un coin bien propre et bien entretenu, un autel vodyanoi. Cela expliquait en bonne partie pourquoi personne du village n'avait émis de plainte au sujet des hommes-poissons. Ils devaient les vénérer ou au minimum, avoir une relation pacifique avec eux. La vieille femme alla à son placard qu'elle ouvrit, montrant un vide intersidérale comblé par quelques toiles d'araignées. Elle prit quelque chose dans le fond, avant de se détourner du placard avec une pierre dans sa main qui avait été entourée d'un cordon de cuir pour en faire un collier. Une belle pierre rouge, mais certainement pas précieuse. La façon dont le chat en métal dans le creux de la gorge de la sorceleuse s'agita indiqua qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air, certainement venant de la pierre dans les mains de la doyenne.

\- Vous vous êtes montrés si généreux, vous et votre camarade, et pourtant, je vous ai trompés. Je ne peux pas vous offrir d'argent. Mais je ne peux pas non plus ne pas vous récompenser.

Et elle tendit l'amulette de fortune à la brune.

\- Prenez cette amulette. C'est le Sephirah Kezath, symbole de la Miséricorde. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, enfant de l'océan.

La sorceleuse se retint de rouler des yeux. Elle avait cessé depuis le temps de demander _pourquoi_ les anciens et certaines personnes _sensibles_ l'appelaient comme ça. Soit on ne lui répondait pas, soit on lui donnait une explication sans queue ni tête qui ne faisait que cacher l'ignorance de son interlocuteur. Après des décennies à subir le même refrain, elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête sur le sujet.

\- J'accepte.

Elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec une vieille femme sans un rond qui lui donnait quand même un objet magique en échange.

\- Merveilleux ! sourit la vielle femme.

Ann posa un genou à terre pour laisser la vieille dame lui passer l'amulette au cou, avant de se relever.

\- A présent, nous pouvons nous préparer pour la venue des Seigneurs ! annonça la grand-mère.

Cela rappela à Ann l'étrange gamin qu'elle avait vu dans les marais.

\- Qui sont ces Seigneurs ? s'enquit la sorceleuse.

Elle glissa l'amulette sous ses vêtements pour qu'on n'ait pas la tentation de l'attaquer afin de la lui voler. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre le chou avec des pickpockets et autres bandits de bas étages. S'habituant à la magie de la pierre, l'amulette de chat fini par cesser de vibrer.

\- Nous vènerons et recevons la bénédiction de ceux qui vivent dans les profondeurs éternelles.

\- Les Vodyanois, les hommes-poissons ? se fit confirmer la sorceleuse en montrant l'autel.

La grand-mère reconnaissante devint furie…

\- Comment osez-vous ! Ces noms offensent les Seigneurs !

La D. leva les mains en reddition. Se disputer avec une personne âgée, ça ne servait à rien. Et surtout, elle n'était plus un gosse de vingt ans aujourd'hui pour vouloir chercher la bagarre ou avoir toujours raison. Si ces villageois voulaient faire un remix de l'histoire du _Cauchemar d'Innsmouth_, c'était leur souci, elle ne voulait pas s'en occuper, sauf si on la payait pour faire du nettoyage. Après, de ce qu'elle avait vu, les vodyanois restaient dans leur coin, alors…

\- De Riv m'a dit que l'un de vos gosses avait disparu, non ? Ce ne serait pas un petit garçon très accroché à votre culte ?

\- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda la grand-mère.

\- Il trainait du côté des puits d'argiles. Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait par la suite. J'ignorai encore qu'il était manquant. Surtout que j'avais déjà nettoyé la route entre votre village et les puits, donc, à moins qu'il se soit amusé à faire un bruit de tous les diables, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un noyeur ou un bloedzuiger l'ait attaqué. J'ai couru un peu partout pour le retrouver, mais sans résultat.

\- Les druides l'ont kidnappé pour le transformer en une dryade !

\- Aucune chance. Même s'il est dans la bonne tranche d'âge, il n'a pas les bons organes reproducteurs pour devenir une dryade. Je peux leur demander s'ils ont vu l'enfant, mais ils ne l'auront pas enlevé. Les dryades se tournent vers les hommes simplement pour la procréation, et encore, elles vont préférer les elfes aux humains, parce que ce sont de meilleurs chasseurs et qu'ils respectent les anciennes traditions et la nature. Le garçon est simplement trop jeune pour ce genre de tâche.

\- Merci, jeune fille. Puisse les Seigneurs te bénir dans ta quête.

\- J'ai passé l'âge d'être considérée comme_ jeune_, baa-san, mais merci pour la bénédiction.

Et Ann ressortit.

Elle expira profondément et ouvrit son Haki au marais pour percevoir la présence de Geralt. Elle le sentit venir vers le village par le nord-est. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire là-bas, l'autel était pourtant à l'ouest ?

Elle marcha à sa rencontre pour le retrouver entrant tout juste au village, le visage toujours aussi imperturbable, mais les épaules raides et le regard légèrement plissé.

\- Ben alors, et le vieux ? Tu l'as abandonné à son sort ? s'étonna la D.

\- Me parle plus de lui, gronda Geralt.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- …

Le silence était un non, d'après elle.

\- Bon, le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se coucher. On fait quoi ? On retourne déjà au quai ou tu as une autre piste ?

Geralt ouvrit son sac et brandit un livre. _Ain Soph Ur_.

\- D'accord, donc, on va voir Vivaldi, puis Kalkstein, comprit la brune.

\- La barge ne reviendra pas avant minuit, donc, je voudrais en profiter pour récolter des ingrédients.

\- Il y a apparemment des druides, on devrait trouver de quoi refaire le plein pour nos élixirs.

\- Oui, je sais, la doyenne me l'a dit.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se mit en marche. Ann le regarda passer devant elle, soupira silencieusement et le suivit en retirant sa cape qu'elle accrocha à la lanière de son sac.

.

* * *

.

Ils avaient marché un moment dans les marais, tuant et dépeçant des monstres par dizaines sur leur passage, avant de tomber sur un camp de bucherons dont les ouvriers humains, sous la direction d'un nain (ce qui était en soit surprenant), s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. De là, on leur confirma la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la zone de la forêt appartenant aux druides. Et elle était facilement repérable. Non seulement l'entrée de la clairière en question était signalée par une sorte de portail avec un petit dolmen et quelques barrières en bois servant plus à la délimitation qu'à la protection vu leur espacement et leur côté ridiculement inutile. Mais en plus, juste au-dessus des arbres aux feuilles chatoyantes, non seulement le ciel était dégagé de toute la brume, mais la magie était visible à l'œil nu, donnant une atmosphère féérique, tranquille et presque rosée à tout ce cercle. En pénétrant dans la clairière, les médaillons des sorceleurs se mirent à vibrer sévèrement sous la magie des environs.

Il n'y avait pas que le décor qui disait qu'ils étaient en territoire druidique.

Ici, on entendait les oiseaux, on pouvait respirer pleinement l'odeur des fleurs. On pouvait voir une dryade assise au pied d'un arbre, avec pour tout vêtement, quelques bijoux de pierre et de bois, ainsi que des lianes feuillues qui ne cachaient strictement rien de son corps aux formes généreuses et à la peau verte. Plus loin, on rencontrait des vieux hommes, vêtus d'une bure, priant aux pieds des arbres ou s'occupant des plantes. Et le plus surprenant, ça restait les wyvernes. Pas plus grande qu'un chien, les sorceleurs savaient que ça restait des créatures sauvages ressemblant vaguement à un dragon, avec de la force et de crocs. Certainement pas le genre de créature à se balader pacifiquement autour des druides. On avait même quelques loups pacifiques dans les environs.

Un simple ilot de paix au milieu de la puanteur et du danger des marécages.

Ils dépassèrent l'entrée et ses étranges runes pour vraiment mettre un pied dans le territoire des druides. Les bêtes les regardèrent vaguement, mais retournèrent à leurs affaires.

\- Des wyvernes… ils n'ont vraiment pas froid aux yeux, soupira Geralt.

\- J'trouve ça plutôt cool ! Si rien ne pouvait remplacer Iro, j'aurais bien essayé d'apprivoiser une wyverne pour me tenir compagnie. Après, Vesemir me ferait très certainement la morale pour ça, sourit joyeusement la D. en s'accroupissant à proximité d'une des wyverne avec ses écailles souples jaunâtres.

Elle lui gratouilla le menton et comme un gros chien, le mini-dragon se roula sur le côté, les pattes levées comme pour demander à ce qu'on lui caresse le ventre.

\- Je vais demander l'autorisation de récolter des ingrédients ici aux druides, dit Geralt en se détournant de la D.

Ann se remit sur ses pieds en finissant ses papouilles pour le reptile.

\- Je vais voir la dryade, elle sait peut-être ce qu'il en est pour l'enfant. Demande aussi aux druides.

\- Hm.

C'était toujours un _immense_ plaisir de parler avec Geralt.

Elle remarqua un elfe aux longs cheveux et à la tenue sombre, assis contre un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Les queues d'écureuils tombant de son armure de fourrure noire disaient clairement que cet homme était un Scoia'tael.

Même si elle soutenait et comprenait leur cause, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Elle continua sa route et finit par s'approcher de la dryade qui la regarda en souriant alors qu'elle glissait des fleurs rouges de bidents dans ses dreads d'un vert si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient noirs par endroit.

\- Quelle surprise de te revoir, _Deith ichaer, _[*] surtout en compagnie de _Gwynbleidd. _A te voir, on dirait que cette magicienne a finalement trouvé un moyen lucratif de se débarrasser de toi.

\- Je suis désolée, mais nous nous connaissons ? s'enquit Ann en fronçant les sourcils.

La dryade tapota le sol à côté d'elle et la D. s'y assit en retirant ses glaives de son dos pour être mieux assise.

\- Je suis Morenn. Nous nous sommes vues très brièvement, quand j'étais encore en Brokilon. La magicienne est venue nous voir avec toi, tout juste transformée, et nous a proposé un échange de service. Toi, en échange de certains de nos secrets.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de la dryade.

\- Cela a été une cruelle déception pour cette femme de voir qu'on avait compris juste en un regard que tu n'étais pas une femelle naturelle. Et surtout, que même sans tes flammes, le brasier continuait de brûler dans ton sang, ne demandant qu'une étincelle pour s'étendre. Nous ne pouvions risquer nos forêts pour ça. Elle aurait eu peut-être plus de succès en s'adressant aux naïades.

\- Je connaissais pas cette partie de l'histoire, et c'est vrai que toute ma période avec cette _varh'he_ [**] est assez floue, avoua la sorceleuse. Elle a essayé de doubler les Chats, donc ?

\- Elle avait déjà un accord avec eux ?

Ann ignora la main verte et calleuse de la dryade qui prit doucement son médaillon de métal entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis la récompense du Droit de Surprise. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu ma virilité et mes flammes que j'en reste pas moins un _brasier_, pour reprendre vos termes. En attendant, malgré cette information inopinée, je voulais vous poser quelques questions. Déjà, vous avez une solution contre l'amnésie ? Le Loup grincheux a perdu la mémoire.

Geralt dut entendre qu'on parlait de lui vu le regard qu'il jeta en leur direction, faisant rire les deux femmes.

\- Des choses méritent mieux de rester oubliées, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui, finit par répondre la femme des bois en ramenant ses genoux contre elle pour croiser ses bras dessus. Mes sœurs de Brokilon auraient peut-être eu une solution, mais moi, non.

\- Toujours en guerre contre les humains ?

\- Nous continuerons encore et toujours à défendre notre maison contre la brutalité qui a fait des humains les seigneurs de ce monde. Ces bois sont nos vies, nous mourrons pour eux s'il le faut. Cependant, notre fin est proche. Même si nous vivons plus longtemps qu'eux, notre nombre diminue. Eithne a donné l'ordre d'attaquer des villages humains pour capturer des fillettes afin de les transformer pour pallier ces morts, mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

\- J'ai vu l'elfe. Projet de conception ? Il m'a l'air bon chasseur.

\- C'est un leader des Ecureuils, il m'a déjà prouvé qu'il était bon chasseur et le sang des Aen Seidhe est puissant dans ses veines. Cependant, malgré son masque de chair Yaevinn est déjà vieux. Bien assez pour ne plus être apte à la conception. Tu as la curiosité d'un chat.

\- _Curiosity kills the cat_, comme on dit chez moi. La curiosité tue le chat.

\- Prends garde à ne pas y laisser tes moustaches, jeune chat.

\- J'ai passé l'âge d'être vue comme _jeune_.

\- Pas assez pour ne pas l'être à mes yeux, sourit la dryade avec humour. Tu voulais savoir autre chose ?

\- Est-ce que vous, ou vos sœurs de Brokilons, auraient une idée de comment je pourrais retrouver mon genre d'origine. J'ai rien contre les femmes, j'en ai vu des fortes et des intimidantes et vous-même, vous êtes la preuve que vous êtes tout, sauf ce qu'on peut appeler un sexe _faible_. Cependant, je suis né homme, j'ai grandi comme un homme, je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de changer de genre, et même si j'ai appris à me désigner en tant que femme pour éviter les ennuis, je donnerai mes deux bras pour retrouver ma virilité.

\- Je comprends ta requête et ton sentiment, mais nous sommes des dryades. Nous vivons avec la nature, nous faisons partie d'elle et ton changement de genre est _contre_-_nature_ dans sa méthode de mise en place, et respire une magie sombre et douloureuse. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Il te faudrait l'aide d'une magicienne puissante, certainement du même niveau que celle qui t'a mise dans cet état. Ou alors, demander l'aide d'un dieu.

La dryade tendit une main vers Geralt qui venait les rejoindre.

\- Tu es avec Geralt de Riv et nous savons l'intérêt que lui porte les magiciennes. Grâce à lui, tu peux peut-être demander de l'aide à, par exemple Triss Merigold ou Yennefer de Venderberg.

Le visage d'Ann se ferma à l'idée de s'adresser à ces femmes.

\- Ou sinon, tu peux chercher auprès des divinités vivantes. Des Dieux.

\- Je suis un D., je suis censée être _l'ennemi des Dieux_.

\- Nous savons très bien aussi qu'il n'est pas question des mêmes divinités.

Et la dryade lui adressa un sourire mystérieux avant de tourner la tête vers Geralt.

\- Les druides n'ont pas vu le garçon. Ils n'acceptent pas la présence d'enfant dans les parages, dit le Loup Blanc à Ann qui hocha la tête.

\- _Gwynbleidd_, salua la dryade en souriant.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, lui dit clairement le sorceleur.

Ann se retint de grogner. Cet idiot avait oublié la Langue Ancienne. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde.

\- Cela veut dire Loup Blanc, traduisit avec amusement la femme nue. Dans ton cas, tu as de la chance, tes deux surnoms ne sont qu'un, seulement traduit. Pour ta camarade, elle en a deux différents. Chat Noir et _Deith Ichaer_ pour Sang de Flammes.

Geralt leva un sourcil pour tout commentaire.

\- Et il va sans dire que ta réputation te précède, Loup Blanc, continua la dryade. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Un petit garçon du village des briquetiers a disparu et ils vous accusent de l'avoir enlevé pour le changer en dryade.

La dryade éclata de rire en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses dreads couleur forêt.

\- Nous ne prenons que les enfants étant venus au monde en tant que fille, pas les garçons.

\- Je ne faisais que m'en assurer.

\- Je te montrerai bien d'où viennent les jeunes dryades…

\- Mais on n'est pas là pour ça et les sorceleurs sont stériles, coupa Ann. Merci en tout cas pour les réponses. Ça m'évite de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Brokilon. Bonne journée.

\- De même, sourit la femme.

La D. se leva sous l'air perplexe de son compagnon.

\- Nous rentrons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Allons cueillir quelques plantes par ici, puis nous rentrerons. Les druides nous ont donné leur accord.

\- Prenez garde à ne pas trop prendre, avertit sévèrement la dryade.

Les deux sorceleurs hochèrent la tête, se mirent en route pour leur cueillette et passèrent à proximité de l'elfe assis dans les racines qui les salua :

\- Bienvenus dans les clairières des druides, voyageurs.

\- Salutation, répondit laconiquement Geralt.

\- _Ceádmil_ Yaevinn c'est bien ça ? salua Ann.

\- C'est exact, sourit paisiblement l'elfe. C'est un endroit magnifique, non ? Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir et la paix de ses lieux aide à apaiser mon esprit. Même les sorceleurs sont les bienvenus ici.

Le semblant de bonne humeur des sorceleurs disparut. Et Geralt explicita le mieux leur sentiment avec son cynisme et son sarcasme légendaire :

\- Un mot de plus sur moi qui accepte ma différence et trouve le foyer que je n'ai jamais eu et je vais me mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.

Un rictus un brin moqueur apparut furtivement sur le visage sans âge de l'elfe aux long cheveux noirs.

\- Le sarcasme ne sert qu'à exposer vos inhibitions.

\- Et merde, pourquoi il faut qu'on tombe sur le psy de la Scoia'tael ? gémit Ann en se massant le nez.

\- J'ai passé des décennies avec les humains. Je trouve votre espèce aussi compliquée que les projets d'une puce.

\- Décennies ? A vivre aussi longtemps parmi les humains, on ne peut que finir par devenir un peu plus comme eux, plus qu'on ne le voudrait de base, continua calmement le Loup Blanc.

\- Parles-tu d'expérience, tueur de monstres ?

\- Je suis une partisante de la Scoia'tael, mais franchement, les gars comme toi m'insupportent, siffla Ann.

\- Il faut admettre qu'il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, lui accorda le Loup avant de revenir vers l'elfe. Je suis Geralt de Riv, et elle, c'est Ann D. Portgas.

\- Comme votre camarade l'a dit, mon nom est Yaevinn et je suis en effet de la Scoia'tael.

Il suffisait de voir la queue d'écureuil qui pendouillait de son brassard pour le comprendre.

\- Pourriez-vous me rendre un service, puisque vous avez dit être sympathisante de la Scoia'tael ? demanda l'elfe à Ann.

\- Portgas, les sorceleurs sont neutres, rappela à l'ordre Geralt.

\- Neutre mon cul, de Riv ! rétorqua la brune. C'est peut-être ton truc de te faire embrocher par une fourche durant les pogroms contre les non-humains, mais le mien, c'est de prendre violemment le nez des connards qui décident et de le mettre en face de leur merde ! Donc, Yaevinn, en quoi je peux aider ?

Toujours sans la moindre expression, l'elfe lui tendit une lettre.

\- J'ai besoin que cette lettre soit livrée à Wyzima où je ne suis, bien entendu, pas le bienvenu. En tant que Sorceleuse, je doute que vous aurez des difficultés avec les monstres sur le chemin ou même avec les gardes de la ville.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Je vous…

\- Abrège et dis-nous qui, soupira Geralt.

\- Nous ? s'étonna Ann.

Son compagnon ne lui donna aucune réponse.

\- Bon, _nous_ donc.

\- Vivaldi, un nain.

\- Je pense savoir ce que vous voulez lui demander et je sais d'avance que la question aura une réponse négative ! ricana Ann.

\- Je vous en suis redevable.

\- De rien. Cependant…

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire froid :

\- La prochaine fois que tu nous prends pour de simples _dhoin'ne _en t'adressant à nous, je risque de ne pas être aussi gentille. Alors, ne tire pas la queue du chat noir, c'est pas recommandable.

Et elle se redressa avant de regarder Geralt.

\- On fait notre récolte ?

Le blanc se contenta de hocher la tête et ils s'éloignèrent pour commencer à récolter des herbes, contournant les monolithes des environs, dont celui faisant partie du cercle des éléments.

\- Je me demande s'ils ont eu du mal à les dresser, commenta Ann en examinant quelques plantes dans un buisson. Imagine les morts et les accidents.

\- Juste un idiot qui a voulu brosser les dents d'une wyverne, répondit laconiquement le blanc.

Ann retint un rire. L'idiot en question ne devait plus avoir de main suite aux faits.

.

* * *

.

Il était tard quand Geralt entra dans l'hôpital du prophète St Lebioda. Il remonta à pas rapides la grande allée en jetant un coup d'œil à chaque alcôve avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le prisonnier de la Salamandre agonisait sur une paillasse au fond d'une des alcôves, avec deux gardes autour de lui.

Gardes qui sortirent leur hallebarde pour empêcher le Sorceleur de s'approcher.

\- Restez loin du prisonnier !

\- Je vous apporte de quoi boire, annonça le blanc en brandissant deux bouteilles de vodka témérienne qu'il utilisait normalement pour base de ses élixirs.

La tentation était forte dans le regard des gardes, mais ils refusèrent l'alcool. En soupirant, le sorceleur rangea les bouteilles dans son sac de voyage et fouilla jusqu'à trouver sa bourse. Prenant garde à ne pas la sortir, il l'ouvrit à l'aveuglette et compta quelques pièces qu'il garda dans son poing. Il le ressortit du sac et étala l'or sur sa paume ouverte. La cupidité fit briller la prunelle des soldats qui échangèrent un regard.

\- Je veux poser des questions au prisonnier, on devrait s'arranger, non ?

Il compta les pièces dans sa main et en tendit la moitié au second garde. De nouveau, les deux soldats témériens échangèrent un regard. Mais avant que l'argent ne change de main, le prisonnier à l'agonie se mit à gémir.

\- Aaaaagh… Ghhh…

Il essayait de parler et pour le coup, même les gardes étaient intéressés.

Difficilement, entre deux gémissements, le nom de Kalkstein sortit entre les lèvres du malade. Mais rien de plus, puisqu'il s'évanouit.

\- Il a perdu connaissance ! Fous l'camp ! gronda un des soldats alors que Geralt rangeait l'argent.

Mais le sorceleur l'ignora. Il entendait des bruits de lutte dans le couloir. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'allée principale de l'hôpital pour voir une bande de voyous en arme hurlant comme des putois en se dirigeant vers lui, l'arme levée. Le bruit finit par atteindre les soldats qui vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Fichus bandits ! Le Boucanier les a envoyés ! gronda l'un des soldats.

Les trois hommes se mirent en garde et bientôt, le sang commença à couler.

\- Mais que signifie tout ce boucan ! Il y en a qui essaye d'étudier en paix !

La bataille s'interrompit un instant, comme un arrêt sur image. Un homme, vêtu dans la tenue noire et inquiétante des docteurs de la peste, venait de sortir d'une salle adjacente à la statue de Melitèle. Le visage de l'individu, recouvert du masque blanc en forme de bec d'oiseau si typique de la profession, se baissa légèrement pour mieux voir la scène. Il vit les corps par terre, puis les bandits qui s'étaient figés avec les soldats et le sorceleur dans leur combat. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps à faire l'addition tout seul.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Finissez donc rapidement cette affaire ! Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail avec tous ces nouveaux corps et je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi ! Faîtes-moi signe quand vous en aurez fini !

Et il retourna à ses affaires, suivi du regard par les hommes toujours en arrêt. Dès qu'il eut disparu du couloir, tout le monde se remit en marche et les têtes commencèrent bien vite à tomber quand les bandits ne finissaient pas tout simplement empalés dans les hallebardes des soldats. Le combat fini, Geralt agita son glaive pour en faire tomber le sang.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le Loup Blanc en montrant la porte par laquelle l'étrange homme avait disparu.

\- Neroc Tomer, un médecin d'Oxenfurt, le meilleur spécialiste de la peste catrionna. C'est aussi le croquemort de la ville, expliqua un des soldats. Il est…

L'homme fit un geste de sa main près de sa tête pour bien signifier son opinion sur la santé mentale du médecin.

\- Je vois. Bonne chance.

Et avant qu'on ne puisse le retenir, Geralt s'en allait de l'hôpital à pas rapides. Il avait un rapport à faire à Raymond, puis à Portgas. Il sortit dehors et grogna en réalisant qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Une véritable tourmente. Courant sous la pluie, le sorceleur quitta le quartier de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le bureau du détective, serrant les dents sous l'eau qui se déversait furieusement des réservoirs du ciel.

En arrivant enfin devant chez Raymond, il remarqua que le détective était encore debout, puisqu'il se tenait derrière une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée pour regarder la pluie. En remarquant le mutant, l'homme se retira de sa fenêtre pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'inviter à entrer.

\- Sale temps, n'est-ce pas Loup Blanc.

Le grognement d'ours mal-léché voulait tout dire. Geralt s'ébroua, laissant ses longs cheveux dégouliner sur le sol en les essorant vaguement, avant de se redresser. Raymond tira un tabouret de sa table et alla fouiller ses placards pour en sortir une bouteille d'alcool fort et deux gros verres. Répondant à l'invitation, le sorceleur alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et remercia le détective quand celui-ci les servit tous les deux en alcool pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer.

\- Alors ? Quoi que ce soit de nouveau ?

\- Donc, concernant le capitaine de la garde. Vincent est hors de cause, on a une preuve irréfutable qu'il travail _contre_ la Salamandre.

\- C'est surprenant, commenta Raymond. Certain qu'il n'a pas essayé de vous embrouiller ?

\- Sûr et certain. Il cache quelque chose, c'est un fait, mais il ne travaille pas pour la Salamandre.

\- Eh bien, je vais le retirer de notre liste de suspects, pour l'instant. Je trouverai bien une explication plus tard. Quelque chose d'autre ?

\- J'ai pu approcher le prisonnier.

\- Il a craché quoi que ce soit ?

\- Pas eu le temps. Les hommes du Boucanier ont attaqué.

Raymond fronça des sourcils.

\- Certain ?

\- La garde a identifié ses hommes.

\- C'est étrange.

Raymond se leva, abandonnant son verre sur la table et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Le Boucanier veut la disparition de la Salamandre qui empiète sur son territoire et effraie ses filles, à moins que quelque chose se soit passé pour en faire des alliés, mais dans ce cas-là, je ne suis pas au courant…

\- Intimidation ou corruption, proposa Geralt.

\- C'est à vérifier. C'est tout ?

\- Le prisonnier a dit un mot : Kalkstein.

Raymond se tourna vers Geralt en agitant son doigt.

\- C'est logique. Kalkstein est connu pour être un talentueux alchimiste. Il pourrait très bien aider Javed avec ses expérimentations.

Le sorceleur secoua la tête.

\- Portgas et moi avons rencontré Kalkstein. L'accuser d'avoir une araignée au plafond, je veux bien, mais il n'a rien d'un criminel.

\- C'est possible, mais nous avons besoin d'étudier toutes les pistes. Mettons-nous au travail. Je vais poser des questions en ville, parler avec mes contacts. Pendant ce temps, vous et Portgas, gagnez sa confiance pour le garder à l'œil. Obtenez sa confiance, apprenez ses plans et ses secrets.

\- Une façon particulière de procéder ?

\- Patience, intima Raymond en se rasseyant. C'est comme la pêche.

\- Je préfère la chasse, rétorqua Geralt.

\- Gagnez sa confiance, rendez-lui service. Apprenez quelque chose d'intéressant pour lui. Vous pourriez vous faire embaucher par lui.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Alors continuez jusqu'à tout savoir sur lui. Ah et parlez au Boucanier, mais ne poussez pas trop, il a le sang chaud.

\- Portgas l'a tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

.

* * *

.

Ann referma en soupirant sa porte, trempée jusqu'aux os.

Elle avait fait mordre la poussière aux hommes qui faisaient chier les filles de Carmen, elle pouvait se reposer à présent. Ou peut-être aller voir où en était Geralt.

Saluant de la tête la vampire qui gardait son domicile en son absence, la brune alla se caser devant la cheminée qu'elle alluma, alors qu'Albina s'en allait sous la pluie pour rejoindre certainement la maison close. Le D. ne s'en occupa pas, elle en avait assez de courir pour aujourd'hui. Elle en avait plein les pattes après les marais. Elle irait voir Vivaldi demain pour la lettre.

Elle retira ses glaives et allait se défaire de ses poignards quand la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit.

_Cling _!

La dague qu'Ann lança par instinct vers l'entrée fut déviée par un glaive. Elle allait saisir une seconde lame quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que Geralt qui venait d'entrer.

\- Ah. C'est toi, reconnut la brune.

Une odeur caractéristique vint chatouiller ses narines qui réalisa que son camarade était très tendu.

\- L'interrogatoire du prisonnier ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Des bandits m'ont coupé durant mon interrogatoire. La seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir est le nom de Kalkstein. Suite à ça, il a perdu connaissance. Un coup du Boucanier.

\- Donc, deux personnes à interroger. Retourne-toi s'il te plaît, je suis trempée.

Ann retira la veste de cuir sur sa tunique blanche qui laissait voir ses formes par transparence. Comprenant le message, Geralt lui tourna le dos, permettant à la femme de se débarrasser de sa tunique mouillée et de l'étendre devant la cheminée allumée pour qu'elle sèche. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche d'un change sec. Par curiosité, le loup jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir sa camarade. Elle était maigre et avec une poitrine presque absente comme le laissait suggérer ses vêtements en général. Sur son dos, qui était ce qu'il voyait le mieux puisqu'elle lui tournait presque le dos, il y avait des tas de cicatrices. Une griffure dans le bas des reins, certainement résultat d'un affrontement avec un griffon ; des marques de tortures sur le reste du corps, comme si elle avait été fouettée ; une morsure imposante sur un de ses flancs et une longue et fine cicatrice descendant de l'épaule droite jusqu'aux côtes. La plus impressionnante restait certainement celle au milieu du dos, là où elle avait un immense tatouage mauve qui rappelait un drapeau pirate. En son centre, juste au niveau du cœur, un disque de chair était totalement brûlé. Et il faisait la taille du poing d'un golem.

\- HEP ! rouspéta Ann en le prenant la main dans le sac.

Geralt leva les mains en détournant la tête pour regarder de nouveau devant lui.

\- C'est mon seul avertissement de Riv !

\- Message reçu, assura le blanc.

Il entendit la brune se remettre en mouvement, le laissant debout au milieu de la pièce à faire face à la porte.

\- Sacré tatouage. Tu as fait de la piraterie en dépit du code des sorceleurs ? s'enquit Geralt pour couper le silence.

\- Pour ta culture, tu sauras que l'Ecole du Chat se torche le cul avec le code des sorceleurs. C'est oncle Vesemir qui me l'a appris et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Concernant ma période pirate, t'es pas dans le bon ordre chronologique.

\- Les pirates ne prennent pas de jeunes enfants sur leurs navires, sauf en esclave, prisonnier ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'aurais pas pu être pirate, puis être prise par les Chats pour subir les mutations.

\- C'est ce qui a été fait. Reste bien de dos.

Elle retira ses lames de ses jambes alors qu'elle avait fini par enfiler une nouvelle tunique et défit son pantalon de cuir avec difficulté. Le cuir et l'eau ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Heureusement, le semblant de sous-vêtement qu'elle avait dessous était sec. Elle étala le pantalon devant la cheminée et s'assit sur son couchage pour s'enrouler dans la couverture pour se réchauffer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait retrouver son mera mera dans ces conditions.

\- Si tu veux te changer, je suis face au feu, informa-t-elle.

Geralt se retourna pour la voir assise en tailleur devant le feu, la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Explique-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai dû mal à suivre, demanda le loup en allant récupérer ses affaires.

Il se débarrassa de ses glaives et de son gilet avant de fouiller son sac pour du change sec. Il jeta un regard à sa camarade pensive qui finit par soupirer avant de lui cracher le morceau :

\- Le Droit de Surprise. Tu en as déjà fait usage, donc, je ne t'apprends rien en disant que c'est comme ça que je suis devenue sorceleuse.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis amnésique, Portgas.

\- Lorsqu'on sauve quelqu'un, sans qu'il y ait un contrat fait préalable, soit on réclame de l'or ou quelque chose de précis, soit on s'en remet au Droit de Surprise. Il y a deux variantes. Celle qui dit que la récompense sera la première chose qui viendra te saluer à ton retour chez toi. Ce qui peut aller au chien heureux du retour de son maître, un soldat aux portes ou une belle-mère de mauvaise humeur. La seconde variante, c'est « ce que tu trouveras chez toi, mais que tu n'attendais pas ». Il arrive quelques fois que ce soit un amant retrouvé dans le lit d'une épouse infidèle, mais généralement, par je ne sais quel tour du destin, ce sont des enfants que les époux découvrent en revenant de la guerre, ignorant être parti combattre en laissant une épouse enceinte derrière. Vesemir m'a dit qu'outre l'école du Chat qui n'en avait rien à faire, quand il était question d'une fillette, les sorceleurs les échangeaient contre des garçons avec les dryades de Brokilon, ou alors leur en faisait cadeau si elles n'avaient pas de garçonnet sous la main. Dans mon cas, il est question de la putain de foutue magicienne de merde qui porte cette saloperie de nom de Philippa Eillart.

Geralt continua de se changer dans son dos, se contentant de lever un sourcil devant la haine évidente de sa camarade pour la magicienne.

\- Elle avait une dette auprès de Schröndinger, de l'école du Chat. Et malheureusement, en rentrant chez elle, c'est moi qu'elle a vue. J'avais tout juste vingt et un ans, je crois, à l'époque.

Le Loup s'arrêta et la regarda. Aucune école de sorceleur n'aurait pris un adulte pour lui faire subir la mutation. Avec un corps déjà formé, tenter de faire les mutations n'étaient qu'une perte de temps pour les sorceleurs et la mort assurée pour le cobaye.

\- Je me souviens plus exactement de comment j'ai fini chez elle. J'étais malade, fiévreuse, presque mourante. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de l'intéresser. Alors, elle m'a ramenée dans son laboratoire et m'a étudiée.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du Chat Noir.

\- Cette salope n'a pas simplement violé mon corps. Mon esprit, mes souvenirs y sont passés. Elle m'a transformé, volé, étudié, au point de me prendre des morceaux essentiels de mon identité. Elle a réussi à corrompre mon corps. Quand elle en a eu assez de faire joujou avec moi, elle a d'abord essayé de me livrer aux dryades, en échanges de quelques-uns de leurs secrets, mais elles ont vu au travers les manipulations qu'elle avait faites sur mon corps et la vérité était que je serais un danger pour leurs forêts. Alors, finalement, elle m'a offert aux chats pour ainsi respecter le Droit de Surprise.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pris un adulte et les dryades non-plus, réfuta Geralt.

\- Exact. Mais les chats n'ont pas vu et ne savent pas que j'étais une adulte à l'époque. Philippa a rajeuni mon corps durant une de ses expérimentations. Quand elle m'a refourguée à Schrödinger, j'avais l'apparence d'une enfant de sept ans, mais avec l'esprit et l'expérience d'une commandante pirate qui avait vécu le triple. C'est cette expérience qui m'a permis de terminer rapidement ma formation, même si leur façon de m'affamer pour lutter contre mon appétit hors norme et les mutations ont pris plus de temps pour moi que pour les autres jeunes.

\- C'est pour ça que Vesemir disait que tu étais celle qui avait réussi à s'élever au rang de sorceleuse le plus rapidement, dans toute l'histoire de nos écoles.

\- Ouais. Oncle Vesemir est le seul à qui j'ai raconté la totalité de mon histoire. Je t'ai raconté qu'un bout, il faudra du temps avant que je te raconte la suite.

Geralt termina d'enfiler sa tunique sur le court pantalon de toile qui lui servait de sous-vêtement et alla étendre ses vêtements devant la cheminée avant de s'asseoir sur son propre couchage. Un regard à sa comparse qui fixait toujours le feu, comme si les flammes l'hypnotisaient, et il remarqua la tâche dorée à son doigt. Tâche brillante sur laquelle le feu se reflétait qu'elle faisait tourner lentement autour de son annulaire.

\- C'est donc avant de devenir sorceleuse que tu t'es mariée. Tu as eu l'occasion de le retrouver ?

Ann défit son chignon et laissa ses dreads tomber sur ses épaules avant de faire non de la tête.

\- Marco était potentiellement immortel, mais même lui n'a pas vu les limites de ses dons, donc, rien ne me dit qu'il est toujours vivant. Mais il est trop loin. Je sais que je ne peux pas le retrouver. Peut-être mieux ainsi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est peut-être ma punition et je l'accepte, chuchota amèrement la brune.

Elle soupira et s'allongea en tournant le dos à son comparse. Geralt la regarda en silence, avant de rapporter son attention sur le feu.

\- Ne, Geralt ?

Le blanc tourna la tête pour regarder la brune qui lui tournait toujours le dos, se demandant pourquoi elle utilisait son prénom brusquement.

\- Si je te dis Ciri, est-ce que ça te parle ?

Ciri…

Geralt renversa la tête vers le plafond pour observer le jeu de lumière de la cheminée et du croissant de lune au dehors avec la pluie.

Ciri…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et l'inquiétude pompée dans ses veines. Pourquoi ce simple nom lui faisait autant d'effet ? Que représentait-il ?

\- Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour ta mémoire.

Geralt rapporta son attention sur sa camarade qui le fixait de ses yeux d'argents par-dessus son épaule, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos de nouveau.

\- Oyasumi.

En soupirant, le Loup Blanc s'allongea à son tour et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque.

Que représentait donc le nom de Ciri pour lui pour qu'il ressente ce genre d'émotion si étrange pour lui.

.

* * *

.

Vivaldi accueillit Ann qui se présenta comme une collègue de Geralt afin d'obtenir le livre dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de prendre quelques notes à son sujet et je vous le rends certainement dans la journée, expliqua la brune qui s'était accroupie pour rester au niveau du nain.

\- J'ai votre parole ?

\- Je n'en ai qu'une. Tenez.

Ann retira de son cou son amulette du chat et la donna au nain.

\- Je reviendrai pour cette amulette et pour vous rendre votre livre.

Le nain prit le bijou de métal et hocha la tête. Il alla ouvrir la caisse qui contenait ses maigres effets personnels et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un livre qu'il donna à la brune.

\- Je vous en remercie. Ah, et j'ai une lettre pour vous. D'un elfe du nom de Yaevinn, pas l'individu le plus sympathique de ce monde.

Le nain se rembrunit en prenant l'enveloppe qu'elle lui donna.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le commentaire sur Yaevinn. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le lire, je sais ce qu'il veut, Sorceleuse. Vous savez, que ce soit les elfes, les humains ou les nains, ils veulent tous la même chose…

\- Des naines ? proposa la D. en riant.

\- Très intelligent ! Cassez-vous, revenez plus tard et j'aurai une réponse à vous donner, maugréa le nain qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

Ann eut un semblant de révérence humoristique et sortit, s'écartant du chemin devant la porte pour permettre à un autre nain, qu'elle avait vu discutant avec Geralt, d'entré avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir à son tour.

Elle remonta la rue et alla voir Kalkstein pour lui montrer les livres, sachant qu'à côté, Geralt devait être en train de rencontrer Leuvaarden pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient nettoyé le quai du marais. Combien de temps avant les noyeurs et noyadés ne s'y réinstallent ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant d'un contrat concernant des noyadés, par la Rose Ardente. Elle devrait aller voir ce Siegfried pour confirmation à ce sujet. Mais déjà, cette affaire de tour. Ah et il y avait aussi cette affaire d'ekynopse, non. C'était le jardinier qui avait fait une demande à ce sujet.

Ann soupira en se massant les tempes.

Elle et sa mémoire. Elle devrait _vraiment_ arrêter de mettre le feu aux contrats qu'elle n'avait pas encore accomplis.

Elle se mordit le pouce et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Ah oui ! Elle avait aussi un contrat pour de la graisse de chien servant à la fabrication des cercueils !

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le malheureux chien qui passa devant elle en reniflant doucement le sol.

Oui, non, celui-là, elle pouvait l'oublier.

Elle soupira et alla toquer à la porte de l'alchimiste qui vint lui ouvrir avec un immense sourire, avant de l'inviter en bas dans son laboratoire pour discuter. Pendant que le scientifique retournait à ses manipulations, elle-même s'assit sur les marches pour faire son rapport.

\- Donc, j'ai réussi à réunir quelques informations nouvelles au sujet de la Tour, avec l'aide de de Riv.

Cela eut le don d'intéresser grandement l'alchimiste qui la pressa de lui délivrer les informations. Pour toute réponse, Ann sortit les livres qui avaient été récoltés et les feuilleta pour finir par dire :

\- Avant la tour actuelle, le magicien en avait érigé deux autres, mais elles se sont effondrées. Celle qui reste était à la fois son laboratoire et son domicile.

\- Je le savais déjà, quoi que ce soit de plus ? s'enquit l'alchimiste en retournant à ses expériences avec des produits dangereux.

Ann lui adressa un regard noir et revint aux deux livres sur ses genoux qu'elle lisait :

\- Il y a vécu jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il est mort là-bas très certainement. Il a créé des golems d'argile à son service, mais c'est pas un exploit incroyable en soit.

Kalkstein s'arrêta dans les manipulations sur sa paillasse de laboratoire en bois et se tourna vers la brune.

\- Cela confirmerait la légende de la Sentinelle, dit-il.

\- On raconte aussi qu'il y aurait dix pierres dressées qui seraient reliées aux éléments de la vie et les lignes du destin qui ont mené à la création de toute chose. Et là, je lis bêtement sans même chercher à comprendre parce que même la langue Zerrikanienne, à côté, c'est du gâteau.

Kalksetin eut un air pensif avant de littéralement sauter de joie.

\- Les Sephirots ! Les anciens parchemins avaient raison !

La sorceleuse ne chercha _même pas_ à comprendre. Elle tourna une page et leva le livre en question.

\- Celui-ci contient des indices sur la localisation des pierres dressées et des _sephirots_.

\- Nous devons trouver les dix sephirots ! annonça l'alchimiste en lui prenant le livre des mains pour continuer à le feuilleter. J'en possède déjà une, il s'agit de Chocc'mah, la pierre de la Sagesse.

Il alla vers un petit coffre sur sa paillasse, l'ouvrit et en sortit une pierre carrée mauve, semblable dans sa forme à la pierre Kezath que lui avait remis la grand-mère.

\- Kezath en fait partie ? se fit confirmer Ann en se levant.

\- Oui, c'est l'une d'elle.

\- Et une pierre bleue, assez clair, de même forme… je sais que de Riv en a trouvé une dans le cadavre de la cocatrice dans les égouts.

\- Mmmmh… réfléchit l'alchimiste en continuant de regarder le livre. Cela ressemblerait à Maal'kad, qui symbolise le Royaume. Il en reste donc sept à trouver ! Vous êtes allée dans les marais, donc, vous avez dû voir le cercle d'obélisques qui entoure de loin la tour. De ce que je lis, une fois les dix pierres réunies, il faudra les placer dedans, il doit y avoir une encoche prévue à cet effet. Les runes réagiront à la pierre et le sortilège s'activera, permettant ainsi l'ouverture de la tour !

Kalkstein était tout bonnement fou de joie.

\- Ah ! Si proche ! Quelle découverte ! Je vais pouvoir éradiquer les théories stupides de ces bons à rien de professeurs de l'académie de Oxenfurt ! Je vais les détruire ! Les écraser !

La sorceleuse le regarder avec les sourcils très haut sur son front large, l'air absolument perplexe.

\- So…ka, marmonna-t-elle en grattant la brûlure autour de son œil gauche. En attendant, s'exciter tant qu'on a pas trouvé le reste des pierres, ça ne sert à rien. Et ça ne sera pas une tâche aisée. Ce qui est dit dans ces livres peut être considéré comme obscur et encore, je pèse mes mots.

\- Navré, s'excusa le savant. Donnez-moi l'autre livre, je vais faire des annotations à ce sujet.

\- Faîtes-les sur un parchemin à part, l'exemplaire des _Passages secrets_ est un emprunt, je veux le rendre en l'état à son propriétaire.

.

* * *

.

Elle ressortit en examinant les notes de l'alchimiste d'un air pensif, avant de jeter un œil au soleil. Vivaldi devait avoir eu le temps d'écrire une réponse. Elle revint vers la maison du nain et toqua à la porte pour voir le nain aux cheveux quelque part entre le roux et le brun à barbe courte de tout à l'heure lui ouvrir.

\- Oui ? Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je suis revenue comme promis rendre quelque chose à Vivaldi. Il est disponible ?

\- Chivay, laisse-la rentrer ! lança la voix du banquier.

\- Vous êtes attendue, ma bonne dame.

\- Merci ! sourit joyeusement la brune.

\- J'ai rarement vu des humains aussi agréables et joyeux, marmonna Zoltan.

\- Si je devais pleurer pour tous mes malheurs, je passerai mon temps roulée en boule à chialer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et je ne suis plus humaine depuis trèèèès longtemps.

Elle entra dans le taudis et rejoignit Vivaldi en lui présentant le livre.

\- Merci encore de nous l'avoir prêté, c'était très instructif.

\- Je l'espère, bougonna l'ancien banquier.

Il reprit son livre.

\- Vous avez fini votre réponse pour Yaevinn, Vivaldi-san ?

\- Comment vous m'avez appelé ? demanda suspicieusement le nain.

\- Vivaldi-san ? San est une particule de ma langue d'origine pour dire monsieur. Il n'y a rien de plus neutre. Applicable à un homme autant qu'à une femme, à un inconnu autant qu'à son patron, et ça ne s'intéresse même pas à la race de l'interlocuteur, rassura la D.

\- J'espère bien. Tenez, la voilà la réponse, l'elfe vous récompensera certainement.

\- J'en doute mais c'est pas grave, je dois retourner dans les marais de toute façon.

\- Tenez, ceci est à vous.

Et l'amulette du chat retourna dans la main de sa propriétaire.

\- Aaaah ! Une sorceleuse ! comprit Zoltan avant de froncer les sourcils. Attendez, vous ne seriez pas Portgas D. Ann ?

\- C'est moi, pourquoi ? s'étonna la D.

\- Je suis un bon ami de Geral de Riv et il m'a dit qu'il vous cherchait !

\- Il m'a trouvée, aucun problème là-dessus. Sore de wa… passez une bonne journée messieurs.

Et elle sortit de la maison. En marchant, elle coinça la lettre entre ses dents tout en rattachant son amulette autour de son cou. Bon et maintenant, où était Geralt ? Toujours à bosser sur la Salamandre certainement.

.

* * *

.

* * *

A.N 1 : **Deith ichaer** : Sang de flamme et Gwynbleiid : Loup Blanc

A.N 2 : Chienne. Ouep. Chienne.


	5. Petite Fête

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comment dire qu'en cette période, je me fais royalement chier.**

**Je pense que c'est votre cas à vous aussi, non ? C'est pourquoi, je me suis dit qu'une publication un peu à l'avance ne ferait de mal à personne. Donc, ce soir, je vous sors du Witcher, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Surtout avec les gros trucs que je lâche durant ce chapitre...**

**Merci à Misstykata pour son enthousiasme devant l'apparition de Neroc et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures !**

**Restez bien à l'abri, faîtes pas les cons et prenez soin de vous.**

.

* * *

.

En dépit de l'étrange nuit qu'il avait vécue, Geralt avait des choses à faire. Et pour cela, il devait interroger le Boucanier pour savoir pourquoi ses hommes l'avaient empêché d'interroger le prisonnier de la Salamandre. Après avoir fait connaissance avec le glaive du Sorceleur, les gardes du Roi de la Pègre locale n'étaient plus en état de l'empêcher d'entrer. De toute façon, avec le nombre de truands dans les environs, ces deux malabars seraient facilement remplacés.

L'homme était occupé à écrire une lettre quand il vit son visiteur dans l'immense hangar qui lui servait de baraque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loup ? demanda l'homme en guise de bonjour.

\- J'ai des questions sur ceci, lui dit Geralt en le rejoignant à la table qui lui servait de bureau.

Debout devant son interlocuteur (puisqu'il n'y avait pas de seconde chaise), il jeta un écusson de la Salamandre sur le courrier du Boucanier. L'homme observa un instant l'objet, avant de relever les yeux vers Geralt. D'une pichenette, il dégagea le badge de son courrier.

\- J'l'ai vu souvent. Ça t'pose problème ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, avertit le sorceleur. Alors, tu ferais mieux de me dire tout ce que tu sais. Le nom de Azar, ça te parle ?

\- J'ai une règle, gronda le truand en se levant de son siège, une main sur son arme. Avant de trancher la gorge de quelqu'un, je lui donne toujours un conseil. Il ne faut jamais me menacer.

Oui, Geralt avait bien fait de s'occuper de cette affaire et de ne pas laisser Ann sur le sujet.

\- Assure-toi de bien t'en souvenir. Après tout… l'image, c'est important, non ?

\- Ma camarade et moi avons constaté qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de la Salamandre, tes hommes deviennent nerveux et se ferment immédiatement.

\- Ils sont comme moi, ils n'aiment pas la Salamandre, lui répondit le truand.

\- Je vois. Règlement de compte des bas-fonds, devina Geralt. Et qu'est-ce qui vous relie à Berengar ?

\- Tu vas me ressortir le même discours que ta minette en disant que c'était ton frère ? se moqua le Boucanier en se rasseyant.

\- Non, mais nous sommes tous les deux de l'école du Loup et de notre groupe, il est le seul qui manque à l'appel. Et je sais que la Salamandre est derrière tout ça, or, c'est grâce à tes gars que ses merdes ont fini chez Thaler.

\- Tu choisis tes amis très mal. Berengar complotait avec la Salamandre et c'est pour ça qu'on l'avait à l'œil. Comme on dit, garde tes amis à proximité et tes ennemis encore plus.

Berengar qui complote avec la Salamandre ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'étaient des chasseurs de non-humains, ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire ami-ami avec un mutant !

\- Il a disparu dans les marais, continua le Boucanier. Kalkstein a engagé un de mes gamins pour le trouver, qui a fini par disparaître. C'est tout. Maintenant casse-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini. Des voyous à ton service m'ont attaqué hier soir à l'hôpital pendant que j'interrogeais un prisonnier de la Salamandre.

Le seigneur de la pègre eut un rire narquois.

\- T'as perdu la tête ? Je les ai envoyés pour ramener un des nôtres !

\- Je vois… songea le loup en faisant les connexions. J'ai compris la vérité derrière la Salamandre.

\- Dis-moi tout, marmonna Boucanier en reprenant l'écriture de son message.

Geralt se mit à faire les cent pas pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'affaire.

\- Toi et tes hommes devenaient nerveux à la vue des badges de la Salamandre. Rien de surprenant quand vous luttez pour dominer le même terrain. Je sais qu'il cherche à faire main basse sur le réseau de fisstech et de ce que m'a coéquipière m'a dit, il essaye aussi de s'approprié l'influence sur les catins de la ville.

\- T'es certain de ce que tu racontes ? demanda le Boucanier en le regardant avec un œil plissé.

\- Oh oui, je peux sentir ta peur.

La bouche de l'homme était peut-être derrière un foulard, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de la voir pour deviner le rictus de colère qui déformait ses traits.

\- Tu m'fais chier.

\- Tu es persuadé que la Salamandre m'a envoyé avec Portgas pour te tuer. Et ce devait être la même chose avec Berangar.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il pourrait me conduire jusqu'au leader de la Salamandre, lui avoua le truand.

\- Mais Berengar a disparu. Cependant, ton gars a réussi à apprendre quelque chose.

Le Boucanier soupira et reposa sa plume avant d'étaler ses mains bien à plat sur la table pour regarder Geralt qui avait cessé de faire les cent pas.

\- Malheureusement, il s'est attiré les foudres de la Salamandre, puis les gardes l'ont capturé. Ceux que j'ai envoyé pour l'aider, tu les as découpés.

\- Tes gars étaient nerveux. Nerveux _et_ agressifs.

\- Ils s'attendaient à une attaque de la Salamandre et t'ont pris pour l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce que mon gars a raconté ?

\- Pas grande chose, il était dans un sale état.

Le truand soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Dommage. Eh bien, ce n'était qu'un quiproquo. Allez, je te pardonne pour avoir tué mes gars.

_Quelle générosité de sa part_.

\- Tu combats la Salamandre, et je les traque avec Portgas. On est dans le même camp.

\- Exact. Comme tu le sais, Javed essaye de me prendre ma place et il a commencé avec les filles. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Moi je vais te le dire. Même si ça fait un bail qu'il a laissé la Zerrikani derrière lui et qu'il a fait des études pour devenir mage, au fond, il est toujours un putain de sauvage. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est l'instant et l'instinct qui l'anime. Il pense avec sa bite de Zerrikanien. Et il a de drôles de fétiches…comme le feu.

Un adepte du SM un peu plus hardcore que les autres, donc ?

\- Mes filles ont la trouille, et crois-moi, il en faut _beaucoup_ pour les effrayer autant.

D'accord, donc, c'était plus que ça.

\- Merci pour l'information.

\- Aucun problème.

Geralt tourna les talons et quitta la baraque, laissant le truand retourner à ses affaires. Portgas allait rire en apprenant le fétichisme de Javed.

.

* * *

.

Ann humait doucement en sautant d'ilot en ilot pour ne pas trop se mouiller les pieds. Pour au final, perdre sa maigre bonne humeur en réalisant que ce foutu Yaevinn n'était plus avec les druides. Après renseignement, il s'avéra qu'il avait rejoint un camp à _l'autre bout_ du marécage.

Donc, elle devrait se mouiller les pieds.

Ultra génial.

Elle traversa donc aussi vite que possible les marais, passant à proximité d'une tour qui s'était effondrée sur elle-même et de larges groupes de monstres.

Après s'être fait poursuivre par un nombre faramineux de noyeurs et bloedzuiger, elle fut reconnaissante de voir une flèche la frôler alors qu'elle filait au travers les marais, pour aller se planter dans le crâne d'un noyadé derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond, chargea un signe d'Igni entre ses doigts et le relâcha, cramant ceux à sa poursuite. Elle souffla profondément et leva les mains en signe de paix en percevant le son d'un arc qu'on bande.

\- _Ceádmil_ Scoia'tael. Je suis à la recherche de l'Aen Seidhe Yaevinn. Je lui apporte une réponse de Wyzima. Je suis la Sorceleuse _Deith Ichaer ! _annonça distinctement la femme pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus.

Elle perçut des murmures parmi les bruissements de l'eau. S'il y avait bien quelques trucs pour lesquels elle était contente de sa mutation, c'était pour les sens et les réflexes. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas perçu le son de la conversation entre les elfes qui la gardaient en joue depuis le couvert des arbres. Toujours concentrée sur son audition, elle entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient. D'abord sur de la terre boueuse, puis sur du bois, certainement un petit pont pour traverser un maigre bras du marais. Ann garda les mains en l'air malgré les fourmis qu'elle commençait à avoir dans les doigts. Même si elle n'était pas la femme la plus patiente du monde, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu avant qu'on ne daigne venir à sa rencontre.

Enfin, les pas revinrent. Deux personnes si elle ne se trompait pas.

\- _Ceádmil vatt'ghern_***,** lança enfin une voix familière dans le dos de la brune.

Ann se retourna en laissant retomber ses bras pour voir que Yaevinn était sur une berge d'un ilot du marais.

\- Ceádmil Aen Seidhe, salua-t-elle en faisant rouler ses épaules.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le suivre et elle fut bien contente de retirer ses pieds de l'eau croupie qui s'infiltrait ses bottes, pour se poser sur les marécages. L'elfe la conduisit le long d'un court chemin, traversant un pont de bois de fortune. Ils pénétrèrent dans un campement rudimentaire. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle nota plusieurs choses. D'une part, l'hostilité des elfes et des nains présents dans les lieux. Ensuite, le fait que tous portaient sur leur armure de fortune des queues d'écureuils. Et enfin, concernant le camp, il y avait deux autres choses à voir. Tout d'abord, les maigres habitations étaient soit dans les hauteurs des arbres et accessibles par des échelles, soit sous un camouflage de feuilles et de lianes, les rendant plus difficiles à voir de loin dans les marais. Et enfin, il y avait des cibles d'entraînements. Que ce soit pour l'épée ou l'arc. Et elles étaient toutes en court d'utilisation.

\- Quelqu'un n'a pas chômé, commenta-t-elle. Un camp d'entraînement, donc ?

\- Nous devons nous entraîner si nous voulons nous battre efficacement, lui répondit l'elfe.

Ann fit un tour sur elle-même pendant qu'ils marchaient, jetant un œil critique sur l'état des troupes.

\- Ce n'est que mon opinion, tu en fais ce que tu veux, ce sont tes guerriers, mais je doute qu'ils puissent être efficaces dans tout autre chose que dans de l'infiltration ou de la guérilla.

\- Est-ce que quelques pierres peuvent déclencher une avalanche ? Une ville entière peut-elle brûler avec une simple étincelle ? lui répondit l'elfe en s'asseyant par terre autour d'un feu de camp. Inutile de répondre, nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse.

Rivia était bien placée pour savoir comment une étincelle pouvait avoir raison d'une ville entière, mais c'était une autre histoire, elle comprenait son point. Le problème était que cet homme agissait trop comme un poète et pas assez comme un guerrier. Un idéaliste borné et haineux. Elle sentait sa haine et sa colère contre les humains, comme un hurlement de rage assourdi.

Foutu Haki.

Pourquoi avait-elle hérité de cette particularité de percevoir la Voix de Toute Chose ?

Décidant d'abréger, elle retira de sa veste une lettre et la lui donna.

\- La réponse de Vivaldi.

\- Il envoie donc des mots et non de l'or. Je m'en doutais, nota Yaevinn en prenant la lettre.

Une veine commença à palpiter sur le front de la D.

\- Si tu me dis que j'ai fait un foutu aller-retour pour _rien, _je t'assure que ton unité aura besoin d'un autre chef, siffla-t-elle en posant une main sur un de ses nombreux poignards.

\- Bien au contraire, Sorceleuse, assura l'elfe en parcourant la réponse des yeux. Vivaldi ne veut ou ne peut nous aider, et cela reste une information cruciale en soit. A-t-il dit pourquoi ?

Ann haussa des épaules.

\- Tout Wyzima sait que des magouilles ont fait que sa banque a été récupérée par des humains. Il est sur la paille à présent.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de l'elfe.

\- Très intéressant. La banque fonctionne entre des mains humaines alors que Vivaldi a fait faillite. Merci beaucoup, Ann, vous me donnez une idée.

\- A moins que je ne donne l'autorisation, je veux qu'on me nomme _Portgas_, rectifia Ann. Et toi et tes hommes avez vraiment _beaucoup_ de chance que je sois une sympathisante. A ma place, de Riv vous aurez laissé dans vos merdes.

\- Puisque vous êtes une sympathisante, vous accepteriez bien de nous aider.

\- Les élixirs et les chevaux, ça ne se paie pas tout seul. J'espère avoir un salaire cette fois.

\- Oui, il y aura un salaire.

\- J'écoute, annonça Ann.

\- Vous avez prouvé être capable de naviguer dans les marécages et qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance. J'ai entendu dire que des chevaliers de l'Ordre de la Rose Ardente étaient entrés dans les marais. Ces fanatiques détestent les non-humains, ils s'en prendront à nous tôt ou tard.

\- Ce qui est normal parce que vous êtes des criminels. Ils ont l'excuse parfaite pour s'en prendre à vous. T'espère quoi ? Que je claque des doigts et qu'ils tombent comme des mouches ? Je suis une sorceleuse, pas un dieu.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. J'aimerais que vous conduisiez une petite escouade jusqu'au Cimetière des Golems. Là-bas, des _hav'caaren******_ nous attendent avec une livraison d'armes. Si la situation tourne au drame, évitez que l'unité se disperse.

Ann soupira et se leva, s'époussetant vaguement.

\- Dis-moi où trouver le Cimetière des Golems. Je vais partir en éclaireuse le temps que tu prépares ton unité.

Elle se débarrassa de sa cape et de son sac, et s'en alla au travers du marais, laissant Yaevinn mettre en place ses troupes. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant qu'une clameur ne s'élève d'entre les arbres avec des hurlements et de la fumée. Et dix autres minutes pour qu'Ann revienne, tirant derrière elle le corps de deux chevaliers en armure complète de la Rose Ardente. L'un n'avait plus de tête et l'autre avait son plastron défoncé à un point que le torse ne pouvait être que de la bouillie à l'intérieur. Elle jeta les corps aux pieds de Yaevinn et reprit sa cape pour essuyer du sang de ses mains et de son visage.

\- Ai-je déjà dit que ce que je déteste le plus, en plus des esclavagistes, ce sont les racistes et les misogynes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque guillerette. Je suis un Chat, nous sommes connus pour être psychologiquement instable. Je suis un volcan qui n'attend qu'un petit caillou pour éclater.

Elle montra d'une main sanglante les deux corps qu'elle avait ramenés.

\- Vous ne deviez pas être juste un éclaireur ? s'étonna Yaevinn.

\- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré ces charmants machos et leurs amis en plein cimetière. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Et ils n'ont pas accepté mon excuse sur l'étude des golems. Ils ont préféré essayer de voir si une sorceleuse était un bon coup à tirer. Apprenez d'eux, et évitez de me traiter comme un simple objet sexuel.

\- Nous prendrons garde, sorceleuse. Je m'en vais chercher votre récompense, puisque vous avez fait seule le travail que j'attends d'une escouade.

\- Ah et il n'y avait ni hawkers ni armes.

Yaevinn se détourna pour aller rejoindre une des cabanes dans les arbres, avant de redescendre avec une bourse d'or qu'il lui donna.

\- Nous trouverons des armes. Les _dh'oine_ viendront pour notre or. Mais le plus important réside dans le fait que l'Ordre a été battu. Je vous recontacterai, sorceleuse.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Tant que j'y suis, j'ai mené une petite enquête sur le sorceleur qui est venu précédemment dans les marécages avant vous et votre camarade.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit Ann en regardant son reflet dans une de ses lames pour savoir si elle avait encore du sang sur son visage.

\- Oh oui. Il a été capturé par les _dh'oine_ portant des insignes de la Salamandre. Et apparemment, il n'a offert aucune résistance.

La D. s'interrompit dans son nettoyage.

Donc, Berengar serait en vie et n'aurait même pas chercher à se défendre lorsqu'on l'avait capturé ?

\- S'il est vivant, pourquoi a-t-il abandonné ses affaires derrière ? marmonna-t-elle en humectant son bout de cape pour mieux se débarbouiller.

\- Peut-être avait-il prévu leur venue. Faîtes attention à vous et à _Gwynbleidd_, _Deith Ichaer_.

\- Merci pour l'information et la mise en garde. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, rangea la bourse dans son sac et s'en alla.

Elle avait de quoi raconter à Geralt.

.

* * *

.

\- Geralt ! Nous devons parler !

Il était occupé à négocier de la mandragore avec une herboriste locale quand Shani l'interpella alors qu'elle était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle après une journée de travail à l'hôpital.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le Sorceleur en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Celle-ci lui fit signe de la rejoindre et il lui emboita le pas pour la suivre chez elle.

\- Je vous en prie, mon père, faîtes comme chez vous et aidez cette pauvre fille, dit la vieille dame qui occupait le rez-de-chaussée.

Shani jeta un regard perplexe à son ami qui secoua la tête l'air de dire plus tard. Ainsi, la jeune femme grimpa à l'étage dans sa chambre, avec son lit, sa table pour manger, ses armoires et ses livres (elle avait même un squelette pour l'étude de la médecine, qui pendait sur un socle).

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu, elle a vu cet anneau qu'un vieux m'a donné quand je suis arrivé ici, expliqua Geralt en montrant une chevalière avec une pierre noire sur le dessus. C'est la chevalière de l'ordre du prêtre Lebioda. Elle m'embête pas, donc, je n'ai aucune raison de la détromper.

\- Ah, je vois, comprit la rousse.

Elle s'assit à sa table et fit signe à Geralt de s'installer en face d'elle.

\- Des hommes ont été assassinés à l'hôpital, dans la nuit d'hier. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Le Docteur Tomer ne sifflote que lorsqu'il a des corps à recoudre.

Il aurait dû se douter que Shani s'en rendrait compte.

Elle tapota des ongles la table, un geste montrant son agacement, avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un bond.

\- Eh bien ? J'attends des explications !

Cela ne servait à rien de garder le silence, autant lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je voulais interroger un prisonnier, le patient de l'autre fois, celui qui était sous surveillance. Seulement, les bandits nous ont interrompus et sont passés à l'attaque. Les gardes de surveillance m'ont aidé à les mettre à terre.

La rousse soupira profondément et se rassit, la colère devenant lassitude.

\- Peu importe. Le prisonnier sera transféré dans un lieu sûr.

\- Merci pour l'information, Shani.

La rousse détourna la tête en rougissant.

\- J'essaye seulement de protéger tes arrières.

Eh bien, il était temps de dire à Raymond que leur prisonnier allait être déplacé.

.

* * *

.

Ann revenait en ville quand elle vit Geralt s'apprêtant à entrer chez le Détective Raymond.

\- De Riv ! J'ai à te causer !

Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son camarade s'était figé et qu'il venait de porter une main à son glaive d'acier. Se dépêchant de le rejoindre, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi son camarade était nerveux. Son propre médaillon se mettait à vibrer de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte. Elle échangea un regard avec son camarade et décrocha deux dagues de ses jambes. Elle concentra son Haki sur la maison. Raymond était en danger. Elle sentait des présences hostiles dans la maison. Deux, non, quatre. Trois simples bandits et un assassin.

\- Ils sont quatre. Le plus dangereux du lot est directement sur la gauche, informa-t-elle à Geralt.

Doucement, le Loup Blanc ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la maison avec sa camarade. La raison de l'avertissement de leur médaillon était très simple à voir et le Haki d'Ann avait vu juste. Raymond faisait face à la porte, reculant lentement vers sa cheminée, un poignard brandi pour se défendre, pendant que des truands de la Salamandre l'encerclaient. Les sorceleurs ne perdirent pas de temps à poser des questions. Le bras d'un des brigands fut découpé proprement par le glaive aiguisé de Geralt alors qu'Ann sautait sur le dos d'un des truands avec un plastron pour lui trancher proprement la gorge. Profitant de la diversion, Raymond sauta sur un autre assaillant pour lui planter son poignard dans un œil, l'enfonçant jusqu'au cerveau. Le dernier eut la malchance de se retrouver doublement embroché par les glaives de Geralt (dans le dos) et d'Ann (par devant).

Le ménage fini, les armes furent rangées et tous les regards se portèrent sur les morts.

\- Portgas… je pense que je vais prendre ton offre au sérieux au sujet de l'entraînement, annonça Geralt.

\- On commence ce soir, lui répondit Ann. J'espère que tu as de l'Hirondelle et du Chat-Huant en poche, tu en auras besoin et ce sont les seuls que je t'autoriserai durant l'entraînement. Les autres modifieront trop tes perceptions sensorielles.

\- Merci à vous deux en tout cas, coupa Raymond en soupirant pendant qu'il essuyait son poignard sur le corps de l'un des bandits. Ces enfoirés ont réussi à me coincer. Il semblerait qu'ils aient réalisé que j'étais sur les traces de leur organisation.

A trop poser de questions, c'était toujours un risque de se voir frapper au visage par l'ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Geralt.

\- La Salamandre, grogna Raymond. J'étais à un cheveu de résoudre le mystère. Il ne me manquait presque rien !

\- C'est bon, tu es en sécurité à présent.

\- Hai, moshi moshi, Naïveté-san desu ! se moqua Ann en portant sa main à sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? soupira Geralt en se massant le nez.

\- Que l'amnésie te rend naïf, vieux loup lubrique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, Loup Blanc, pointa Raymond en montrant Ann du doigt. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une chance que je sois en sécurité. Ils vont me suivre à présent. Jour et nuit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de leur faire perdre ma trace.

\- Ce sera difficile, pointa Ann.

\- Mais pas impossible.

\- Que faisons-nous à présent ? demanda Geralt.

\- Je vais les jeter sur une fausse piste. Vous interrogez nos nouveaux suspects. Vous avez avancé avec Kalkstein et le Boucanier ?

\- Le Boucanier est hors de cause, je l'ai interrogé ce matin, informa le Loup Blanc.

\- Qui sont les nouveaux suspects ? se renseigna Ann.

Raymond courut à l'étage et descendit tout aussi vite avec un parchemin qu'il leur tendit.

\- Vu que je les ai sur mes talons, je vais les attirer à ma poursuite, ce qui devrait vous laisser le champ libre pour le reste de l'enquête. Chat Noir, Loup Blanc, je vous tiens au courant.

Les deux sorceleurs hochèrent la tête et sans demander son reste, Raymond quitta en courant son domicile. Ann le regarda passer devant elle avant de se pencher par-dessus le bras de son camarade pour voir la liste des suspects.

\- On sait déjà que Leuvaarden paie pour la mort des membres de la Salamandre, mais on sait pas exactement pourquoi ; j'y crois pas des masses à son histoire de _business_, pointa Ann en montrant le nom du marchand sur la liste.

\- Thaler est le plus suspect du lot, fit remarquer Geralt.

\- J'y pense, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils ont de l'argent, ils ont la possibilité de tomber sur un des Sephira.

\- On verra. Sortons d'ici.

\- On commence par qui ? demanda Ann en suivant son camarade hors de la maison du détective.

\- Leuvaarden.

.

* * *

.

Retour aux quais. Ils devaient trouver le marchand très bien portant. Ils le trouvèrent grimpant sur le ponton en consultant un parchemin tout en faisant l'ascension des escaliers.

\- On veut vous parler, Leuvaarden, annonça Ann d'une voix sérieuse sans bonjour ni merde.

\- Si vous y tenez, soupira l'homme.

Sur un signe de Geralt, ils s'éloignèrent sur le ponton pour trouver un coin vide, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois certains que leur conversation ne pourrait pas être entendue, ils s'arrêtèrent et les deux hommes se firent face pendant qu'Ann tournait lentement autour d'eux.

\- On veut la vérité à votre sujet concernant la Salamandre, attaqua d'office Geralt. Si vous n'êtes pas avec eux, vous êtes qui au juste ?

\- Un modeste marchand, répondit très sérieusement Leuvaarden.

\- Ne nous prenez par pour des idiots. On veut la vérité pour pouvoir avancer dans notre enquête.

\- Il se pourrait que je fasse partie d'une organisation secrète qui lutte contre la Salamandre, proposa le marchand bedonnant.

Le regard de Geralt disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ces bêtises.

\- Mais je peux vous dire une chose ! annonça le riche en levant un doigt comme pour insister sur le sérieux et l'importance de ce qu'il allait dire. La Salamandre a mis beaucoup en jeu ! ça en est devenu une affaire politique, laissez-moi vous le dire ! Il y a quelque chose de grand et de secret qui se joue en ce moment en Redania. Peu connaissent ce secret. Le Roi Foltest, la Loge des Sorcières et moi surveillons la frontière nord.

\- Et en quoi c'est en lien avec la Salamandre ?

\- Azar Javed a envoyé une équipe spéciale au nord. Mes hommes les ont vus. Lui aussi sent que quelque chose va se passer et pour le coup, il se prépare en prévision.

\- Ce qui est normal, quand on sait que c'est un mage. C'est presque dans la définition des mages d'avoir des ambitions politiques. Raison pour laquelle je préfère les sorcières. Mais c'est une pièce d'information intéressante de savoir que quelque chose se prépare au nord, annonça la pirate. Bonne journée.

Ann lança un regard lourd à Geralt l'air de dire de la suivre sans poser de question. En soupirant, se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait inventé, il lui emboita le pas. Elle se mit en marche pour revenir dans la ville et encore plus étrange, elle se colla presque à lui. Il la sentit lui effleurer une main avant qu'un objet carré dégageant une chaleur presque humaine ne soit mis dans sa paume. Il baissa les yeux et n'en revint pas de se retrouver avec un Sephirot entre les doigts. Une pierre bleu foncé.

\- Tupperath, la Compassion. Chose dont est totalement dépouillé ce gros porc.

\- Tu lui as _volé_ ? souffla Geralt.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça tout de même ?

\- C'était soit ça, soit devoir débourser tout notre argent pour un caillou qui n'aura qu'une utilité temporaire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'alcool coûte de plus en plus cher et que c'est un outil essentiel pour nos élixirs. Si tu veux te mettre sur la paille, va lui demander combien il vendrait cette amulette, sinon, boucle-la avant que la garde ne nous remarque.

Avec un claquement de langue, Geralt rangea la pierre dans sa poche.

\- C'est intéressant ce qu'il a dit, tout de même, enchaîna Ann. Quelque chose se trame en Redania. Personnellement, en traversant le pays, j'ai évité les grosses villes, donc, j'ai pas vu grand-chose de différent, mais c'est en traversant la frontière témérienne _nord_ que j'ai été attaquée. Et c'est la frontière qui sépare la Redania de la Temeria.

\- Tu serais donc tombée sur l'équipe dont il parlait ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais ça confirme ses dires. Ça pue au nord et j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'on va se retrouver au beau milieu de ce merdier. Sinon, concernant ton entraînement et ta mémoire… Tu te souviens de toutes les techniques et des signes ?

\- Mémoire du corps et pour les signes, je suis tombé sur les cercles des éléments pour me rappeler de Aard et Ignii. Pour les recettes d'élixirs, Lambert m'a fourni des notes des recettes les plus connues avec les compositions alchimiques. Depuis que je suis sur la route, je consulte un maximum de livres pour me rappeler de quelles plantes correspondent à quelle composition alchimique.

\- Donc, il te reste à te rappeler de Yrden, Quen et Axii qui ne peuvent être appris nulle part autre qu'avec les cercles des éléments, mais encore faut-il les trouver. Me demande pas pour Heliotrop ou Somne, j'ai jamais su les maîtriser ; pourtant, Vesemir a essayé de me les apprendre. Est-ce que les noms font le moindre sens pour toi ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Fais bosser la mémoire, allez, essaye.

En soupirant, alors qu'ils passaient la porte pour revenir en ville, Geralt se massa le nez pour travailler sa mémoire avant de regarder une de ses mains et, après hésitation, replia légèrement son pouce et son auriculaire tout en écartant l'index du reste des doigts.

\- Quen pour la protection ?

\- Bingo ! approuva Ann. Suivant la force que tu mets, l'aura de protection que forme le signe durera plus ou moins longtemps et résistera à des coups plus ou moins forts, allant parfois jusqu'à les renvoyer à l'agresseur. Tout dépend de ton endurance, comme tous les signes. Et aussi de ta spécialité et de ton entraînement, mais pour ça, faut voir avec Vesemir. A ne pas confondre avec Heliotrop qui est plus pour une attaque unique et puissante, ou pour ne pas se prendre trop de dommages suite à un impact. Symbole suivant ?

Geralt regarda sa main en réfléchissant, avant d'écarter tous ses doigts, les pliants très légèrement.

\- Yrden, le piège ?

\- Hmhm. Tu peux immobiliser un ennemi avec autant d'efficacité, si ce n'est plus, qu'un piège à ours, voire le blesser pendant qu'il est sous l'influence du signe. Tout dépend de l'intensité, de la concentration et de ton endurance. Certains sorceleurs sont capables d'aligner trois Yrden à la suite et de les synchroniser au point d'en faire une barrière de défense infranchissable. On peut l'utiliser aussi pour sceller quelque chose. Et Axii, tu t'en rappelles ?

Geralt réfléchit un instant, puis enchaîna quatre signes avec sa main, dont les deux derniers étaient identiques. En réponse, Ann éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Nan, cette forme, c'est à utiliser sur quelqu'un un minimum susceptible, discrètement, pendant une conversation, pour le pousser dans ton sens et obtenir ce que tu veux. Genre, on aurait pu l'utiliser contre Leuvaarden et le pousser à nous faire cadeau du Sephirot. Sauf qu'il y a toujours une possibilité que ton interlocuteur y résiste. Regarde l'application.

Ann fit signe à son compagnon d'arrêter de marcher et de l'observer. Elle se dirigea vers une patrouille qui passait par là et arrêta l'homme de tête.

\- Donne-moi ton arme, s'il te plaît.

Et en gardant les mains le long du corps, elle enchaîna les mêmes signes qu'avait fait Geralt auparavant. Les yeux de la sorceleuse s'illuminèrent un instant, inquiétant le reste de la patrouille, mais l'homme à qui elle s'était adressée se contenta de lui tendre son arme.

\- Merci ! Bonne journée ! sourit joyeusement la femme en la lui rendant.

Et elle revint vers Geralt qui hocha la tête en comprenant la démonstration.

\- Axii, en combat, c'est simplement ce signe.

Elle leva sa main, le pouce et les deux premiers doigts levés, légèrement écartés alors que les autres étaient repliés, avant de recoller ensemble les premiers. Geralt répéta le signe en hochant la tête.

\- Dans un combat, toujours à moins d'être devant un adversaire qui est immunisé ou non-susceptible, tu peux en faire un allié temporaire. La magie, la puissance et ton endurance disent combien de temps et combien de personnes tu peux charmer en même temps. Le maximum, je crois, c'est trois.

Geralt hocha la tête.

\- On va voir Thaler avant de commencer ton entraînement ? proposa Ann.

Le hochement de tête du sorceleur peu loquace lui donna la réponse qu'elle voulait.

\- Je vous cherchais !

Le duo se tourna vers le haut de la rue pour voir Shani descendre rapidement les marches dans leur direction.

\- Bonsoir à vous deux ! Je… j'aimerais vous demander un service.

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser la jeune médecin pour qu'elle ait besoin de _deux_ sorceleurs.

\- Geralt, tu te souviens de Jaskier ?

La façon dont le blanc la regarda rappelait clairement qu'il était amnésique et que donc non, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Mais le nom parlait à l'autre mutante.

\- Le barde là, qui est connu pour avoir couché avec la moitié d'Aedirn, Redania et Temeria ? Celui qu'on a plus d'une fois confondu avec un elfe ? Qui, si la débauche était un crime, aurait été pendu, lapidé, mis au poteau, castré et j'en passe des meilleures, au moins une vingtaine de fois au bas mot ?

A chaque mot, le sourire apparu sur le visage d'Ann devenait de plus en plus grand. Elle connaissait le poète par les ouï-dire. Certainement le plus talentueux de ce siècle. Il avait aussi une sacrée réputation de coureur de jupons. De Thatch ou lui, elle n'aurait su dire qui était le pire. Peut-être Jaskier, puisque sa poésie lui faciliter grandement le travail pour charmer les filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as découvert que c'était ton père et un salaud, donc, tu veux qu'on lui découpe les bijoux de familles en représailles ?

\- Portgas… soupira Geralt en se pinçant le nez.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment la mutante.

\- Non, même s'il aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, ce n'est pas pour ça que je parle de lui ! rit Shani. En fait, j'organise un petit rassemblement…

\- Un rassemblement ? répéta le Loup Blanc.

\- Parler du bon temps, boire quelque chose… cependant…

\- Tu n'as pas les boissons, comprit le mutant.

Shani eut un geste de la main pour dire que là était le problème.

\- J'ai pas non plus envie de servir n'importe quoi, dit la jeune femme.

\- Et il faut quoi ?

\- De la vodka de cerise pour Jaskier, du vin rosé pour moi… des boissons pour vous aussi et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre si vous avez une idée de qui inviter.

\- Je suis invitée ? C'est pas censé être un rassemblement de vieux amis ? s'étonna Ann en se montrant du doigt.

\- C'est l'occasion de faire connaissance ! Et tu as déjà plus de conversation que Geralt dans ses bons jours, alors, c'est un plus en ta faveur.

Ann rit en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais chercher l'alcool, soupira le mutant. Portgas ?

\- J'aurais bien dit que j'avais quelques flacons de Mouettes Immaculés pouvant faire l'affaire, mais ça serait très bête si quelqu'un en buvait par accident, grimaça-t-elle. Si tu trouves, prends un maximum de d'alcool de type Liqueur de Mandragore, Alcool Vermoulu ou Alcool de Sang de Wyverne. Sinon, je me contenterai d'Alcool de Zerrikania. Et tiens.

Geralt rattrapa au vol la bourse que sa camarade lui envoya.

\- Je te dois bien ça, après tout, je t'ai pris sous le nez la totalité des contrats des environs, sourit le Chat Noir. En attendant, moi, je reviens des marais et je sens le sang et les bois, donc, si je suis invitée à une fête, j'aimerais autant ne pas empester. Donc, je vais faire un tour par les bains publics avant de venir.

\- On s'attend devant la statue de la place du marché ? proposa le mutant.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Merci pour l'invitation et à tout à l'heure, Shani.

La sorceleuse fila rapidement pour rejoindre son squat et récupérer du change, laissant Geralt face à Shani.

\- N'hésite pas à inviter quelqu'un, qu'on puisse faire connaissance avec d'autres de tes amis.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

Et à l'immense surprise de Geralt, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de partir en courant. En soupirant, il se mit en marche. Il laisserait peut-être sa besace avec le reste des affaires de Portgas. Les épées aussi, certainement. Il garderait seulement sa dague pour se défendre au cas où. Le sorceleur se dirigea vers la taverne. Là, il s'adressa à la serveuse pour lui acheter quelques bouteilles. Se souvenant ce que Zoltan avait pris la dernière fois qu'ils avaient bu ensemble, il sut quoi prendre pour lui, avant de se fier à la liste que lui avait faite Shani et de récupérer de l'alcool fort pour lui et Portgas. Comme quoi, les mutations avaient leur avantage quand il était question d'alcool. Les bras chargés, il remonta des bas-fonds pour rejoindre le quartier non-humain, croisant Zoltan au passage.

\- Quelqu'un prévoit de s'infliger une bonne gueule de bois ?! ricana le nain en le voyant faire.

\- Non, Shani, une amie, organise une petite fête chez elle. Ça te dirait de venir ?

\- Elle inviterait un nain ? s'étonna le petit homme en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Elle aura déjà deux sorceleurs à sa table, je doute qu'elle ait quelque chose à redire contre un nain.

\- Eh bien, je m'arrange un peu et je vous y rejoins ! Elle est où cette petite fête ?

\- Chez elle. La maison juste en face de la statue qui représente un caducée. Une vieille femme habite au rez-de-chaussée pendant que Shani est à l'étage. Une ville femme _très _agréable !

Cela fit rire Zoltan.

\- Je vois le genre ! A tout à l'heure et buvez pas tout l'alcool sans moi !

Le mutant se contenta de rouler des yeux et de reprendre sa route. Il fit un crochet par le squat de Portgas pour voir l'Alpyre rire de son état. Ce n'était pas les femmes les plus attirantes, mais elles étaient encore plus repoussantes avec leur rire. Le Loup déposa les bouteilles d'alcool et, remarquant que sa camarade s'était elle aussi débarrassée de la majorité de son équipement, il en fit de même, laissant ses trois glaives sur place et ne gardant que son poignard. Il reprit ensuite les bouteilles et remercia de la tête la vampire quand elle lui ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Shani et bénit de la voir dehors en train de discuter avec un des marchands.

\- Laisse-moi te décharger un peu.

\- Je vais attendre Portgas ici, lui dit le blanc.

Au lieu de prendre la moitié des bouteilles, Shani prit donc la totalité.

\- Tu m'ouvres la porte ?

Geralt ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui ouvrit la route pour qu'elle puisse entrer chez elle, avant de refermer.

.

* * *

.

\- On y va ?

Geralt se détourna des livres de l'antiquaire en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. Il se retourna pour voir qu'Ann n'avait pas fait que se nettoyer. Elle avait aussi changé son équipement. Elle portait une tunique longue et blanche, assez large pour ses épaules et ses bras, afin qu'on puisse voir qu'elle avait un début de tatouage sur l'un d'eux. Pour garder tout ça en place, elle avait une sorte de fin plastron de cuir sans manche qui se fermait par des sangles sur le côté. La tunique en-dessous descendait juste assez pour cacher la zone pelvienne de son pantalon de cuir, et par-dessus, elle avait rajouté une ceinture de tissu mauve nouée sur le côté. Elle avait deux dagues sur chaque cuisse, mais pas une arme de plus.

\- Je suis pas fan de la tenue de l'école du Chat, mais vu que je l'utilise presque jamais, je suis certaine au moins qu'elle est propre et sent pas la mort, explicita la femme en arrangeant ses mitaines de cuir qui remontaient, dans du cuir orangé agrémenté de métal, sur ses avant-bras, presque jusqu'au coude.

Pour le coup, l'alliance à son doigt était pleinement visible.

\- Une ceinture pareille devrait gêner durant un combat, pointa Geralt.

\- Ca ? Non, elle fait pas partie de la tenue, c'est mon propre ajout. Tu as vu mon tatouage dorsal, tu dois comprendre le pourquoi du choix de la couleur. Alors, on y va ?

Le Loup Blanc passa devant et la conduisit jusqu'à chez Shani.

La première chose qui les accueillit, outre les bruits de conversation de l'étage, ce fut la grand-mère qui hurlait à la mort.

\- Je n'en peux plus ! gémissait-elle avec une voix grinçante. Mon cœur ! A l'aide !

Ann choisit son moment pour glisser discrètement de derrière Geralt pour se diriger vers l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, laissant son camarade gérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le sorceleur en jetant un regard trahi à sa collègue qui se marrait en silence.

Foutu chat.

\- Tant de débauche sous mon toit ! Elle s'est trouvée un musicien ou je ne sais quoi…

\- C'est le fameux poète Jaskier.

\- Je sais très bien en quoi il est célèbre ! rugit la grand-mère avec sa voix criarde. Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter les hurlements d'un mioche d'ici neuf mois !

Si seulement elle voulait bien baisser d'un ton, ses oreilles lui en seraient reconnaissantes.

\- Je vais leur servir de chaperon, promit le sorceleur.

\- Enfin un peu de bon sens !

Et elle s'éloigna en bougonnant dans le reste de la maison, ne remarquant pas Ann qui s'était assise sur l'escalier pour mieux se moquer. Le mutant adressa à sa camarade un regard noir et grimpa les marches, la dépassant aisément, faisant qu'elle se leva et lui emboita le pas.

\- Geralt, Ann ! Vous voilà !

Shani se leva avec joie de sa table pour les accueillir avec un sourire rayonnant qu'Ann lui rendit. L'autre occupant de la pièce était un homme, certainement l'infâme Jaskier. Pour un quarantenaire, il faisait bien moins que son âge. Il portait des vêtements colorés, bien taillés, propres et en apparence riches, sans pour autant qu'ils n'en soient inconfortables, dans des tons mauves-azurés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient portés longs en une tresse dans son dos, mettant en valeur la finesse de son visage et la blancheur de sa peau. Avec son corps longiligne, ses membres très fins et sa haute taille, il était normal qu'on le confonde avec un elfe. Cependant, pour le moment, la beauté de l'homme était gâchée par la grande bouche ouverte devant la présence du Loup Blanc. En tremblant, il se leva et posa deux mains moites et fébriles sur les bras du mutant.

\- Geralt ? Que je sois maudit ! C'est vraiment toi ?! Pendant un instant j'ai cru voir un fantôme !

\- Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, assura Geralt avec toute la joie et l'émotion qu'un bac de glaçons pouvait accumuler.

\- Je… je… Je suis en train de perdre l'esprit, c'est ça ?!

Le poète se détacha du Sorceleur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?! Shani !?

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être une blague, soupira Ann avec un sarcasme dégoulinant.

Shani avala ses lèvres et cacha sa bouche derrière sa main pour ne pas rire. Portgas D. Ann, ou l'art et la manière de briser une scène émotionnelle.

\- Soyons sérieux un instant, mademoiselle ! insista Jaskier.

Ann le regarda comme s'il avait trois têtes. _Mademoiselle_ ?! Elle avait bien la soixantaine, non mais oh ! Elle avait passé l'âge d'être une « mademoiselle » !

\- Je… je _l'_ai vu de mes yeux ! insista le poète.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, Jaskier ? se renseigna Geralt qui était un peu perdu dans cette affaire.

\- Je _l'_ai vu leur dire de te mettre dans la barque… et il y avait une licorne, et… Milva, Cahir et Angouleme, et Yarpen et Zoltan aussi… on l'a tous vu !

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tout le monde est surpris de me voir vivant. Dîtes-moi tout, étape par étape.

\- Il y a cinq ans, on était tranquillement dans une auberge à manger de l'escargot en buvant de la vodka… puis une foule assoiffée de sang a attaqué le quartier non-humain. Tu es sorti pour les effrayer. Cependant…

\- Cependant ? insista le Loup Blanc.

\- Quelqu'un t'a enfoncé une fourche dans l'estomac, une blessure fatale. On n'a rien pu faire…

Jaskier soupira profondément en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu me dis vraiment _tout _? demanda Geralt en essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la réalisation.

\- Nous étions tous là, lui dit le poète.

\- Tous, autrement dit ?

\- Tu te souviens _vraiment_ de rien ! Tes proches ! Ceux que tu aimais, tes amis !

\- Cela ressemble un peu trop à une chanson romantique.

\- Mais c'est la vérité et seulement ça, Géralt… je…

Jaskier vint reprendre Geralt par les bras.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que c'est bien toi. Que tu es là, debout et vivant, devant moi.

\- Ecoute, Jaskier, je sais pas quoi te dire ou si je peux prouver quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est _impossible_. Je ne me souviens de _rien_. Donc, j'ai bien peur que pas mal de choses ne puissent pas être expliquées. Alors, on va s'asseoir, boire comme de vieux amis et on verra ce que le temps dira à mon sujet.

Et Geralt s'assit à une des chaises à la table et attrapa l'une des bouteilles d'alcool fort.

\- Tu as raison, accorda Jaskier. On a traversé tellement ensemble. Je le saurais…

Shani se racla la gorge et montra de la tête Ann qui avait regardé le feuilleton dramatique en grignotant du raisin. Comprenant le message, le poète se tourna vers la femme avec un sourire.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'émotion, tout ça… je ne m'attendais pas du tout à retrouver un ami mort en venant ici.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, assura Ann. Même si je suis d'avis que de Riv est un vieux con de loup lubrique avec la capacité émotive d'un iceberg, je ne nie pas que certaines personnes devaient l'apprécier.

Et elle tira la langue au sorceleur qui roula des yeux en se versant un verre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… s'inquiéta Shani en les montrant tous les deux du doigts.

\- Notre relation est _strictement_ professionnelle, assura Ann.

L'annonce eut l'air de soulager grandement la rousse.

Ann transféra le raisin dans son autre main, essuya sa paume contre son pantalon et la tendit à Jaskier.

\- Portgas…

\- …D. Anabela ! Le Chat Noir ! La Sorceleuse aux Yeux d'Argent ! reconnut Jaskier en lui prenant la main. L'Incendiaire de Rivia ! J'ai _beaucoup_ entendu parler de vous ! Et il est vrai qu'à une époque, en revenant d'hibernation à Kaer Morhen, Geralt avait pour habitude de médire à votre sujet, ma chère Anabela.

\- Portgas me va très bien, merci.

Et elle retira un peu sèchement sa main de celle de Jaskier qui avait voulu lui faire un baisemain.

\- Aussi farouche que tu l'avais décrite, sourit le barde au loup.

Puis il se figea et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez… le grand incendie de Rivia qui a valu votre surnom, c'était juste _une semaine_ après la mort de Geralt ! Serais-ce pour venger votre camarade que vous avez mis le feu à la ville ?

Geralt manqua d'avaler de travers sa gorgée d'alcool. Portgas ? Qui le venge ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- C'est vrai que le timing le laisserait supposer, songea Shani.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui ! Je déteste juste énormément les racistes et j'ai entendu parler du Pogrom ! J'étais dans la région et c'est tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec de Riv ! Et le premier qui me dit que je suis une tsundere se prendra mon pied dans l'fion ! protesta Ann en prenant une intéressante couleur tomate.

\- Très bien, admettons donc que ce n'est pas pour Geralt que vous ayez fait ça, mais que c'est une simple coïncidence, sourit Jaskier avec taquinerie. Allons donc rejoindre notre camarade misanthrope, mesdames, avant qu'il ne s'enfile tout l'alcool !

Ann partit s'asseoir devant, n'osant même pas regarder en face son camarade, alors que Jaskier offrait son bras à une Shani hilare pour l'accompagner à la table, laissant la rousse à côté de Geralt.

\- Sinon, tu as invité quelqu'un ? demanda la demoiselle à son ami mutant.

\- Zoltan Chivay, le connais-tu ? répondit le blanc.

\- Non, mais je serais heureuse de le rencontrer !

\- Splendide ! approuva Jaskier en se servant un verre. Zoltan et moi sommes bons amis ! Sinon, dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui amène deux sorceleurs aussi célèbres que vous dans les quartiers pauvres de Wyzima.

\- Un groupe de bandits a attaqué Kaer Morhen. Le seul novice que nous avions est mort et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ils nous ont volé le secret de nos mutations, répondit sobrement Geralt. On est tous partis aux quatre vents pour les retrouver et nous venger. Il semblerait que du lot, je sois le chanceux.

\- Bon sang, qui aurait l'idée de faire une chose pareille ?! Et surtout, les mutagènes ! Suffit de vous voir pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose à laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui ! souffla Jaskier d'un air indigné.

\- Je suis certaine que Nilfgaard n'aurait pas dit non à ce genre de cadeau, mais ils ont plus proche… C'est la Vipère, je crois, qui a son école chez eux, réfléchit la mutante en sirotant son verre. Mais peu importe, on a appris que ces fils de chiens s'intéressaient à la frontière entre Temeria et Redania. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai appris leur existence, sinon, j'aurais paisiblement continué ma route à travers la Temeria.

\- La géographie n'est pas mon fort, mais Kaedwen n'est pas la porte à côté, pointa Shani en prenant son propre verre de vin. Pourquoi l'école du Loup, il n'y a pas plus proche ?

\- Je peux pas répondre, j'ai oublié si je le savais, répondit Geralt.

\- Je crois que les Griffons sont de Kovir, mais je n'ai pas entendu parler d'école en Temeria ni en Redania, répondit pensivement Ann.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre, avant de l'agiter doucement avec un doigt tendu.

\- Vu que mes camarades de l'école du Chat se sont fait des tas d'ennemis, on a perdu notre bastion et une bonne partie de nos membres. Quand j'ai commencé la formation, on était déjà dans une caravane. Et sans parler qu'on est non seulement plus nombreux que les loups, on est aussi plus fous, majoritairement sociopathes et pour d'autres, totalement psychotiques. Il y aurait plus de chance que les mutagènes des Chats soient détruits plutôt que récupérés. A côté, les Loups sont juste froids et rationnel, mais moins nombreux. Y'avait qui cet hiver ?

Elle regarda son camarade pour avoir la réponse.

\- Vesemir, Leo, Eskel, Lambert et moi. Triss était avec nous aussi.

\- Ah cette bonne vieille Triss, soupira Jaskier.

\- Le fait est qu'en comptant les ratés mais toujours vivants, on est presque le triple par rapport aux Loups, enchaîna Ann. Vous avez un bastion mal protégé, donc un laboratoire immobile facile d'accès. Essaye de poursuivre une caravane quand c'est un paranoïaque qui la conduit.

\- Laissons ce sujet, ça ne fera que gâcher la soirée, recommanda Geralt dans un grognement.

Jaskier les regarda alternativement, avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise.

\- Vous êtes le jour et la nuit niveau caractère, c'est _dingue_.

\- Mutations, dirent en cœur les deux mutants.

Shani rit devant la synchronisation de la réponse. Ann secoua la tête et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, observant Geralt. Soit il avait laissé dans un coin l'annonce concernant sa mort pour y revenir plus tard, soit il réfléchissait dessus en silence. Mais comme toujours, les Loups étaient des blocs de glaces.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, oubliant pendant le temps d'une soirée la Salamandre, le Racisme, la Pauvreté et la Peste, profitant simplement du moment. Et même si Geralt était le seul à ne jamais rire, il avait l'air déjà moins morose et coincé qu'à son habitude. Et de temps à autres, devant les histoires ubuesques de Jaskier, là où les dames riaient aux éclats, le Loup esquissait un sourire si bref qu'on pouvait se demander s'il avait _vraiment_ été là. Ann laissa aller son menton sur une de ses mains en observant Jaskier.

Il ressemblait tellement à Thatch.

Elle ferma les yeux pour refouler l'image de la cabine en sang de son meilleur ami. Même s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps, ils savaient tous qu'il était mort. Il avait perdu trop de sang et il était déjà sec quand ils l'avaient réalisé.

\- J'ai une question qui me tracasse, dit subitement Jaskier.

\- Exprimes-toi, Jaskier, la retenue ne te va pas, encouragea Geralt en se resservant.

\- Imaginons que votre prochain contrat est un vampire. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

\- Glaive d'argent, élixirs, comme d'habitude… où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et toi, Portgas ?

\- J'me renseigne, répondit sobrement la mutante de derrière son verre.

\- Et si je dis qu'il est possible de passer un marché avec le vampire en question ?

Ann ouvrit la bouche, mais Geralt fut plus rapide :

\- Jaskier, crois-moi, si je pouvais dire à une brouxe de se mettre à chasser des lapins, je serais sans emploi depuis longtemps.

\- Ah, parce que t'as essayé avec Albina ? s'enquit Ann avec une fausse naïveté en le regardant.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la table en ignorant le regard noir de son camarade.

\- Il est possible de négocier, généralement, pour les vampires de stades intermédiaires, la menace d'un glaive d'argent sous la gorge peut faire entendre raison à ceux qui ont encore un peu d'intelligence et qui ne sont pas totalement dépendant de leur instinct, une brouxe ou une alpyre sont de ceux qu'on peut menacer par exemple. Mais avec quelque chose comme un garkain ou une noctule, faut pas compter là-dessus.

\- Et les vampires supérieurs ? demanda Jaskier.

\- Ils sont rares… je ne saurais dire, avoua le Loup Blanc.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ann qui secoua la tête en reposant son verre.

\- J'en ai jamais rencontré, donc, je peux pas répondre. Mais si j'en reste à ma formation, chose que j'évite trop de faire, je suis censée le réduire en chair à saucisse, le découper en fins morceaux et disperser le corps aux quatre vents pour s'assurer qu'on aura un à deux siècles de tranquillité avant qu'il ne se régénère. Mais si j'arrive à négocier, tant mieux… seulement, je vois pas _vraiment_ les termes de l'accord quand ces créatures sont quasiment immortelles.

\- Et si je vous montrais ce à quoi sert le sang pour un vampire supérieur ? proposa le brun.

Les deux sorceleurs clignèrent des yeux.

Un barde qui en sait plus qu'eux sur leur propre métier ? Eux qui ont passé des décennies sur les routes à traquer des monstres pour quelques orins ?

\- Santé ! lança Jaskier.

Shani suivit Jaskier dans le toast avant de boire son verre. Ann et Geralt burent le leur avec perplexité.

\- Aaaah ! C'est fort, mais ça fait du bien là où ça passe ! commenta le poète.

\- Tu étais sur le point de nous éclairer, rappela à l'ordre le Loup Blanc en posant son verre.

\- Il vient de le faire, Geralt, lui dit Shani en souriant.

\- Exactement ! approuva Jaskier. Je viens de le faire avec ce toast ! Ecoute un homme qui a vécu un minimum et qui _lui_, n'a pas perdu sa mémoire. Pour les vampires supérieurs, le sang, c'est…

\- Ah ! Quelqu'un vient ! nota Shani en se levant de sa place.

Ann se retourna pour chercher un autre siège dans les environs et trouva un tabouret qui trainait sous un panier à linge. Elle alla chercher le siège en question pour le mettre dans l'espace libre entre elle et Jaskier. Pendant ce temps, le nain jovial entrait dans la pièce, les saluant avec toute sa joie de vivre et se présentant. Lui et Jaskier se saluèrent comme de vieux amis, avant que Zoltan ne se présente à Shani et Ann qui en firent de même, avant de s'asseoir et de remercier chaleureusement l'hôte quand elle lui servi un verre d'alcool fort et en faire autant avant le verre de tout le monde.

\- Ouff ! Il est fort celui-ci ! commenta Jaskier. C'est le _Sang de Dragon_, non ?

\- J'en ai les yeux qui pleurent… renchérit Geralt en battant des paupières.

\- La Mouette Immaculée peut se rhabiller ! toussota Ann avec une main sur la gorge. Davy Jones bénisse les Zerrikaniens et leurs alcools !

\- C'est pas pour les fillettes ! approuva Shani en s'éventant.

\- Bon choix, en tout cas ! apprécia Zoltant avec un claquement de langue satisfait. J'ai toujours dit que les alcools forts, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- Tout dépend, rétorqua le barde. Pour un dîner romantique à deux, ce genre de boisson n'est pas adapté. Pas à cause du goût, mais des effets secondaires.

\- Mon Eudora et moi, on a souvent partagé une cruche et on n'a jamais remarqué d'effets particuliers, rétorqua le nain.

Ann masqua son rire derrière son verre vide.

Elle s'en souvenait des effets secondaires de l'alcool, avec son logia et le zoan de Marco. Combien de fois ils s'étaient loués une chambre d'hôtel juste pour avoir le plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air tout en descendant une quantité dangereuse d'alcool pendant le sexe ?

\- Je préfère le vin, mais je n'ai rien contre un peu de liqueur de temps à autres, avec modération, commenta Shani de sa place entre les deux mutants.

\- Et l'alcool fort de qualité est utilisé en médecine moderne, pour lutter contre les infections, rappela Zoltan.

\- Il est vrai que c'est le meilleur désinfectant que l'on puisse trouver de nos jours, confirma la rousse.

\- Pas seulement. Ça réchauffe le corps, soulage la douleur et aide à surmonter certaines faiblesses.

\- Sans parler que c'est une base essentielle pour l'alchimie et les élixirs qu'on utilise, dans bien des pays, voire même en mer, boire de l'alcool coupé est parfois bien plus prudent que l'eau, quand on ne sait pas si elle est traitée ou quoi que ce soit, raconta Ann. Mais d'après moi, rien ne vaut une ligne de shots de B52.

Shani manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

\- J'y ai goûté pendant mon service à Brenna. C'est explosif ! Tu sais le mixer ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Cette table ne contient aucun des ingrédients pour le faire. Et si quelqu'un me dit qu'on peut trouver de la Liqueur de Café ici, en Temeria, je me fais nonne, marmonna Ann avec une moue.

\- Pour la survie de nous autres, pauvres mortels, espérons qu'il n'y en ait pas, commenta Zoltan.

\- Si tu nous parlais de la bataille de Brenna, Shani ? demanda Geralt.

\- Nous étions cinq soigneurs et un homme seul pour nous protéger. Et tout autour, des milliers de blessés. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de quitter la tente, répondit la rousse.

\- Tu as toute mon admiration, Shani.

\- C'étaient les pires jours de ma vie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'agiter son doigt comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Je me rappelle maintenant ! Je me disais que je voyais où tu voulais en venir Jaskier mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je le savais !

Tout le monde regarda la rousse, attendant d'en savoir plus.

\- L'homme, qui nous protégeait à Brenna, était un patient de longue date d'un des guérisseurs. Apparemment, il souffrait d'une amnésie sérieuse semblable à la tienne, Geralt, raconta Shani. Et c'était un vampire supérieur ! C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sang pour vivre, il aimait en consommer de temps à autre comme nous et l'alcool ! Et c'est lui, d'ailleurs, qui nous a mixé à tous ces shots de B52 ! Il disait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie, mais que son corps, lui, n'avait pas oublié et que c'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à se battre, à cuisiner ou mixer l'alcool.

Jaskier montra Shani de ses mains.

\- Eh bien cette connaissance vampirique est le parfait exemple de ce que je disais !

\- Tu es certain que c'était un vampire, Shani ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Il a dû se transformer une fois, parce que Coën lui-même avait des doutes, parce que son médaillon ne réagissait pas. D'un homme assez agréable à l'œil, il est passé à un monstre aux traits plissés, avec des crocs immenses et des griffes gigantesques.

Pour illustrer le propos, elle écarta ses mains d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres.

\- Mais il n'a attaqué personne, n'a bu le sang de personne, ou quoi que ce soit. Quand il ne s'assurait pas qu'aucune des armées ne viendrait nous voir pour nous faire des reproches, parce qu'on soignait les blessés des deux camps, il nous assistait avec les malades, pour le transport, les premiers soins, ce genre de choses.

\- Et les corps ? se renseigna Ann.

\- Il n'y touchait pas.

\- Comme quoi… conclut la mutante.

\- Cela n'explique pas comment tu sais ça, Jaskier. Quelque chose à avouer ? demanda Geralt en plissant les yeux.

\- Par les couilles poilues d'une araignée, c'est vrai ! s'exclama joyeusement Zoltan.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce sont les experts de monstres qui sont dans le noir quand ils ne devraient pas ? demanda Portgas.

Jaskier tendit son bras par-dessus la table et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du Loup Blanc.

\- Geralt, tu avais un ami, et je dis bien, un _véritable_ ami, en la personne d'un vampire supérieur.

\- Et j'avais un dragon pour ami, aussi ? commenta sarcastiquement le mutant.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est le cas, donc, la blague se retourne contre toi. Dans notre cas, le vampire se nomme Regis. Zoltan, dis-lui que c'est vrai !

Zoltan était déjà en train de se resservir en hochant sérieusement la tête.

\- Des amis comme lui, on avait pas des mille et des cents ! Il pouvait tirer des fers à cheval portés à blanc du foyer encore brulant, à mains nues, sans se brûler !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ce Regis ? demanda Geralt dont on percevait le scepticisme à mille lieux à la ronde.

\- Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy est mort en se battant à tes côtés, Geralt. Buvons à sa santé et à celles de ceux qui sont morts, salua solennellement Jaskier.

\- A Caleb Stratton ! lança Zoltan en levant son verre.

\- A Rusty ! dédia Shani.

\- A Sabo, à Thatch, souffla Ann en levant son verre. A Oyaji et à tous les autres.

Et chacun avala son verre.

Ann attrapa une autre bouteille d'alcool, et grimaça en la voyant vide. Elle la montra à Shani qui lui désigna un meuble proche de l'escalier.

\- Je la descendrai demain matin.

La pirate se leva et alla poser la bouteille sur le meuble, avant de revenir s'asseoir. Zoltan lui donna une cruche pleine, lui permettant de se resservir.

\- Honnêtement, Geralt, je vois pas pourquoi tu as autant de mal à y croire, commenta la D. en se servant généreusement.

Elle eut une mine pensive. Pour appeler son camarade par son prénom, c'est qu'elle devait être particulièrement éméchée.

Elle leva la cruche, comme pour demander si quelqu'un en voulait et Jaskier lui tendit son propre verre. Elle le servit tout en surveillant l'autre mutant du coin de l'œil pour avoir le bon timing, avant de rendre le verre au barde qui commença à le boire.

\- Après tout, je suis bien mariée à un phénix.

Perfect timing ! Les trois hommes autour de la table manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur boisson, les forçant à recracher la moitié et à tousser un bon moment.

\- J'adore faire ça ! pouffa Ann en se tournant vers Shani qui ne parvint pas à contrôler son rire.

\- _Mariée_ ? s'étrangla Zoltan. Mais la stérilité, tout ça…

\- Il est lui-même quasiment stérile, alors, avoir des enfants n'a jamais été dans nos projets.

Sans parler que de base, c'était un mariage homosexuel à l'arrache sur le pont d'un navire durant une escarmouche violente. Marco avait demandé à leur père de les marier parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans lui avoir passé la bague au doigt. Au final, ils n'étaient pas morts et ils avaient enchaîné sur deux semaines de vacances pour la Nuit de Noces et la Lune de Miel. Elle avait été tout bonnement incapable de quitter le lit durant ces quelques jours et avait boité pendant les quatre jours qui avaient suivi leur retour à bord.

\- A un _phénix_ ? s'étonna Geralt.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle manque de piquant, pointa Jaskier en reposant son verre avec prudence.

Pour toute réponse, Ann leva sa main devant son visage pour bien montrer son alliance. Jaskier lui prit la main pour mieux voir la bague, avant de la lui rendre.

\- Mariée et fidèle, même si ça fait quoi… entre trente et quarante ans que je l'ai pas vu. Et vu que les Phénix n'ont qu'un seul _vrai_ partenaire à vie, je sais que c'est aussi le cas. On s'est liés l'un à l'autre durant la Nuit de Noces.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché à le retrouver ? s'enquit Shani.

\- Il me faudrait une nouvelle Conjonction des Sphères pour le revoir, je pense ! rit amèrement la mutante.

\- Cela ferait une magnifique balade, soupira Jaskier. Deux amants séparés par le destin et la magie, se languissant de l'autre, se cherchant, au travers le temps, priant pour se revoir.

\- L'avantage, dans ce cas, d'être une sorceleuse, c'est que ton mignon, tu le retrouveras, même si je pense que ça devait pas être marrant tous les jours au pieu avec un piaf ! commenta Zoltan.

\- Il était capable de polymorphie, donc, il avait une apparence humaine la grosse majorité du temps… mais j'admets que c'était des moments assez hilarants quand il prenait sa forme animale pour le sexe ! rit Ann. Ok, j'ai trop bu, je pense !

En riant, elle avala son verre et voulut le reposer le plus loin possible d'elle, avant que Zoltan ne s'en empare et le reremplisse.

\- On est entre amis ici, personne pour juger, vas-y, laisse-toi aller ! encouragea Shani en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Si c'est si gentiment proposé.

Elle sirota son nouveau verre d'alcool. Elle avait chaud et la tête lui tournait un peu. Ce n'était pas si mal comme situation.

\- Vous avez pas faim ? demanda Zoltan.

\- Un peu, avoua Geralt.

Les regards se portèrent sur l'énorme miche de pain à l'autre bout de la table.

\- On a du pain, mais le pain nature, c'est triste.

\- Zoltan a raison, approuva le barde avec sérieux. Nous avons besoin de lard.

\- Je suis certain que cette grand-mère en bas doit en avoir une bonne réserve !

\- Vous vous fichez de moi… soupira Geralt.

\- La grand-mère doit avoir du lard et peut-être même des cornichons.

\- Shani…

Le mutant se tourna vers son amie rousse dans l'espoir que la voix de la raison se fasse entendre. Seulement, elle était bien assez alcoolisée pour approuver l'idée, jusqu'à un certain point :

\- Ne te fais pas prendre, Geralt, j'irai la payer demain matin.

\- Attendez un instant, pourquoi _moi ?_

\- Les nains ne sont pas des maîtres de la discrétion, Shani n'est pas le genre de femme à faire un truc pareil et Jaskier… eh bien… il foirerait le truc…

Jaskier était trop occupé à vider un énième verre pour de protester.

\- Et pourquoi pas Portgas ? On parle de la femme qui s'est introduite sans laisser-passer dans la capitale et qui ne s'est toujours pas fait prendre !

\- Et la galanterie, Geralt ! gronda Jaskier.

\- Généralement, je serais d'avis de dire que je déteste quand on applique cette histoire de galanterie qui n'est qu'une discrimination sexuelle recouvert d'un enduit de politiquement correct, de gentillesse et de bonne éducation… commença Ann.

\- Mais… ? fit son collègue.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger.

Avec un lourd soupir, le Loup Blanc se leva de sa chaise avec un pas légèrement chancelant, pour descendre les marches.

\- Il a vraiment _tout_ oublié ? s'enquit Jaskier quand le sorceleur ne fut plus en vue.

\- L'autre soir, je lui ai demandé si le nom de Ciri lui parlait. J'ai en partie entraîné la gamine, puisqu'une femme n'a pas le même centre d'équilibre qu'un homme, donc, j'étais plus apte à l'aider. Ce qui fait que je la connais assez bien, je lui avais même apprise les bases de ma langue natale. Mais Geralt…

Ann soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense que les souvenirs sont toujours là, scellés et inaccessibles, mais il garde une sorte de mémoire instinctuelle ou quelque chose comme ça. Le nom de Ciri a fait naître de l'inquiétude chez lui. D'ailleurs, vous avez eu des nouvelles de la gamine ?

Les hommes secouèrent la tête.

\- C'est elle qui a récupéré les corps de Geralt et Yennefer, mais on ne l'a plus revue depuis.

\- So ka.

Jaskier et Zoltan se mirent à discuter entre eux pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, laissant Ann au fond de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Shani lui parle.

\- Tu as porté un toast à un certain Thatch, qui était-il ?

\- Thatch ?

Ann soupira en sirotant son verre.

\- Il est mort il y a longtemps, bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde. C'était… mon meilleur ami. Il avait beau être humain, mais il avait une bonté sans norme et toujours le mot pour dédramatiser la pire des situations, tout en sachant quand être sérieux et se battre de toutes ses forces pour ses convictions. Il avait aussi la même réputation de coureur de jupons que Jaskier.

La sourire de la mutante s'effaça doucement.

\- On a servi pendant un temps sur le même navire, nous étions deux des seize commandants de la flotte du géant des mers que nous appelions _père_. Sauf que voilà, un matin, on a retrouvé du sang dans sa cabine. Du sang et pas le moindre corps. _Tellement de sang_… aucun moyen qu'il ait pu survivre, même s'il était du genre à se remettre assez vite de ses blessures. Et à côté, un des hommes sous mes ordres avait disparu avec un objet magique qui appartenait à Thatch. L'affaire n'a fait que s'aggraver, et c'est comme ça que je les ai perdus de vue.

\- Je suis navrée pour toi.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai eu le temps de faire le deuil. Pourquoi tu t'es intéressée à lui ?

\- Eh bien… le vampire que j'ai rencontré à Brenna portait le même nom, c'est pour ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est pas un nom très commun, commenta Zoltan.

Apparemment, les hommes avaient suivi la conversation.

\- Il disait qu'il devait sa vie à un autre vampire mais que son frère adoptif était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant, expliqua Shani.

\- Et il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Grand, dans les deux mètres, assez mastoc et fort comme un roc. Coën s'était foulé le poignet en voulant faire un bras de fer avec lui. Certes, il pouvait se battre avec ses dons de vampires, mais il préférait l'épée. Il en maniait deux.

La mutante fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah et il avait les cheveux longs et auburn, il les coiffait en catogan à l'époque.

Elle positionna sa main sous son épaule pour dire jusqu'où ils descendaient.

\- Il avait aussi de très beaux yeux ambrés.

\- Un sorceleur ? C'est leur marque de fabrique les yeux ambrés, pointa Zoltan.

\- Je pense que notre amie de l'Ecole du Chat est la preuve même que tu es dans le faux, se moqua Jaskier.

Le nain leva le nez vers Ann qui le regarda un instant avant de revenir vers Shani.

\- Exact, sympa l'argent, commenta Zoltan.

\- Je suis une exception, vous fiez pas à moi. Les couleurs restent entre l'or, l'ambre et le jaune majoritairement, avec parfois des restes de la couleur d'origine, rappela Ann.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un mutant. Enfin pas totalement. Il les avait naturellement de cette couleur, sans avoir les pupilles de chat ou tout autre chose, pointa Shani.

\- Il avait une cicatrice ? coupa Ann. En arc de cercle, de l'arcade sourcilière à la joue en passant sur la tempe ?

Elle dessina le parcours de la cicatrice sur son visage en passant sur la brûlure qui le marquait au coin de l'œil gauche.

\- Exactement, confirma l'humaine.

\- Ce serait donc le même homme que tu as connu ? devina Zoltan en s'adressant à la pirate.

\- Le Thatch que j'ai connu était _humain_ et il y avait autant de chance qu'il puisse être un vampire, que mon petit-frère aurait été capable de faire une découverte révolutionnaire en science, en alchimie ou en magie **(Bêta : C'est pas gentil pour Luffy, ça !)**. Autrement dit, _zéro_. La ressemblance est intrigante, mais il est tout bonnement impossible que ce soit la même personne.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin que Geralt remontait de son pas chancelant avec un gros pot de saindoux et une grosse conserve de cornichons.

\- Ah ! Notre sauveur revient ! commenta Jaskier.

\- Lard et cornichons, présenta le mutant en déposant son butin sur la table.

\- Hmmm… et le sucre ? s'enquit Zoltan.

\- Zoltan…

Pas content le sorceleur, attention, il grogne.

\- C'est bon, le lard suffira, assura le nain.

Ann se leva pour prendre la miche de pain et la découper, laissant Shani faire les tartines et la distribution des cornichons.

\- Que représente le tatouage sur ton bras ? demanda Jaskier en montrant le bout d'encre tout juste visible avec la manche pendante de la tunique d'Ann.

Et il mordit dans sa tartine.

Ann suçota ses doigts pour les nettoyer, avant de défaire le lacet au-dessus de ses gants pour desserrer la fermeture de sa manche et la remonter, laissant voir le tatouage agrémenté de griffures de diverses bêtes.

\- Ace se traduit par As, comme pour la carte. C'était mon prénom avant que je ne devienne sorceleuse. C'est comme ça que ma famille et mes proches me connaissaient. Et par je ne sais quel tour, la petite Ciri connaissait ce nom et me nommait ainsi en lieu d'Anabela. Le S au milieu c'est un memento. Un de mes frères adoptifs s'est fait tuer durant une fugue, par un noble. En me gravant cette lettre, j'avais pour ambition de porter avec moi son souvenir pour qu'il puisse vivre les aventures et la liberté dont il rêvait tant.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs, les plus purs et les plus innocents qui partent en premier, commenta Zoltan.

\- Pourquoi changer de prénom ? demanda Shani.

\- J'ai eu des problèmes avec une magicienne avant de devenir sorceleuse. Elle a pris deux parts intégrantes de mon identité, ce qui faisait de moi _Ace_. Comme je ne suis plus cette personne, je ne peux plus porter ce nom, tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé au moins l'une de ses parts de moi.

\- Qui donc ? s'enquit Jaskier.

\- Philippa Eilhart.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure des ennemies.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une sorceleuse, rétorqua Ann en rejetant un de ses dreads dans son dos quand il glissa de son chignon.

Et les discussions embrayèrent sur un autre sujet pendant que la mutante rattachait sa manche correctement.

Finalement, ce qui pouvait arriver avec un barde dans l'assemblée arriva. Jaskier se leva en annonçant qu'il avait une chanson parfaite pour Zoltan et Ann, ce qui intrigua la paire. Il ramassa son luth qu'il avait posé sur le lit de Shani et se positionna au pied du meuble pour l'accorder. Les deux femmes s'assirent côte à côte, à proximité de la cheminée, alors que Zoltan s'installait un peu plus loin. Geralt restant un instant debout avant d'aller s'adosser à un mur, les bras croisés.

Jaskier commença à jouer des notes légèrement mélancoliques en racontant l'histoire de deux loups. L'un libre, sauvage et heureux qui exprimait toute sa joie d'être célibataire. Et l'autre, la queue et les oreilles basses, triste et mélancolique, qui par contre, était marié.

Pendant une bonne partie de la démonstration musicale, Ann remarqua un étrange jeu entre Geralt et la rousse. L'un regardant l'autre pendant qu'il ne le voyait pas et détournant des yeux à temps pour ne pas se faire prendre, avant de finalement, se regarder enfin en face à face pendant un instant. Shani offrit un sourire rayonnant à son ami avant de rapporter son attention à Jaskier.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'alcool ne réclame son dû et que la rousse ne se laisse aller sur Ann en s'endormant.

La chanson finie, Zoltan l'applaudit joyeusement.

\- Sinon, Zoltan, et ta promise ? demanda le barde.

Le nain soupira lourdement et l'amertume était pleinement audible dans sa voix :

\- C'est une question difficile, Jaskier. Disons que le bon vieux temps ne reviendra pas.

\- Le bon vieux temps… oui, je m'en souviens, soupira le barde. Comme la fois où j'ai interrompu Geralt et Shani à Oxenfurt…

Avant que le mutant ne puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, Ann intervint :

\- Shani vient de s'endormir. Prenez un dernier verre pendant que je la mets au lit.

\- Oui, il serait temps d'y aller, il est tard, confirma le barde.

Doucement, Ann hissa la rousse dans ses bras et se leva pour aller la déposer dans le lit. Pendant que les hommes prenaient un dernier verre, elle retira les chaussures de la jeune femme et sa ceinture avec son poignard pour poser le tout sur la table basse.

\- A Shani, saluèrent les hommes.

Ils avalèrent un dernier verre puis s'en allèrent. Vu qu'elle était seule avec la demoiselle, elle la changea rapidement avec sa nuisette et lui mit la couverture sur le dos pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle brandit ensuite une main vers la cheminée et usa de Igni pour endormir juste assez les flammes afin qu'il n'y ait aucun accident. Elle fit ensuite un peu de ménage dans les restants de leur petite fête, croquant dans un dernier cornichon au passage, mettant de côté les bouteilles et les cruchons vides et récupérant les alcools très forts qu'elle pourrait toujours utiliser en alchimie. Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa en bas et quitta en silence la maison.

Pour se mettre autant à parler de sa vie, c'est qu'elle devait avoir bu un peu trop d'alcool que ce qu'elle s'autorisait généralement.

Sur la placette endormie, elle regarda la maison de la jeune femme.

Amis…

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré des gens qu'elle puisse considérer comme tels.

En soupirant, elle arrangea les quatre bouteilles dans ses bras et prit sa route vers sa planque.

.

* * *

.

Ann lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelques trucs à faire histoire de préparer son entraînement, qui les occuperait tant que Raymond ne serait pas de retour. Ce qui laissait à Geralt le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour remercier Shani.

Et il avait gentiment demandé au jardinier des roses rouges, qu'il lui en avait offert en échange d'un casse-croûte.

Donc, il était retourné voir la belle avec les fleurs ce qui avait laissé la jeune femme sans voix et rose d'émotion.

\- Tu rougies, commenta le mutant alors que Shani acceptait les fleurs.

Cela eut pour conséquence de la faire rougir encore plus alors qu'elle respirait le parfum des fleurs.

\- On m'offre si rarement des fleurs… avoua-t-elle.

\- Une ravissante et jeune médecin comme toi ne devrait pourtant pas manquer d'admirateurs.

\- En fait, il y a cet homme si peu rassurant qu'il a effrayé tous les autres.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

La demoiselle eut un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non, tout va bien. Il était mystérieux, et même charmant dans son style particulier. On est sorti ensemble plusieurs fois, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas découvert qu'il menait une double vie.

\- Tu parles de qui ? se renseigna Geralt.

\- Thaler, je doute que tu le connaisses. Un soir, nous marchions sur l'embarcadère quand j'ai réalisé qu'on était suivis par deux hommes qui portaient des manteaux gris sur des armures des forces spéciales. Les manteaux devaient normalement les cacher. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'à l'université, j'ai appris à reconnaître les hommes de leur espèce. J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire arrêter, mais Thaler m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Que le devoir l'appelait et que nous devions nous séparer.

L'histoire devenait _très passionnante_. Quel était le rapport entre Thaler et les forces spéciales ?

\- J'étais sur le point de lui dire ce que je pensais quand j'ai remarqué les hommes lui faire des signes.

\- Ils portaient des badges de la Salamandre ?

\- Attends ! lui dit Shani. J'étais curieuse, alors, je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur et j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir. Thaler leur a alors dit « ça a tout intérêt d'être important » et l'un d'eux a répondu « mais chef, on était cachés, tout bonnement invisibles ! ». Là, Thaler a répondu « ce sont tes couilles qui seront tout bonnement invisibles quand je les aurais enfoncés dans ton cul ! ». J'ai pas pu m'en empêché et j'ai éclaté de rire…

Rien qu'en racontant ça, elle avait un grand sourire et des larmes d'hilarité aux yeux.

\- Et comment ça c'est fini ?

\- Ils m'ont raccompagnée chez moi, mais j'ai entendu d'un des « homme-invisible » que leur opération contre la Salamandre avait échoué.

L'hilarité que Geralt ressentait s'échappa immédiatement. Donc, Thaler bossait _contre_ la Salamandre ?

\- Tu sais qui sont ces hommes ?

\- La police secrète de Foltest, répondit Shani. On les avait déjà rencontrés à Oxenfurt, quand je t'ai aidé à fuir les agents Redaniens. Les Témériens sont _à peine _meilleurs.

Voilà qui était rassurant au minimum. Foltest, même absent, savait ce qu'il en était dans son royaume.

\- En parlant d'Oxenfurt, Jaskier m'a dit qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose à notre sujet, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le sourire de Shani devint malicieux alors qu'elle portait une main à la ceinture qui gardait sa tunique en place.

\- Je craignais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Et la ceinture tomba par terre.

Comment dire non.

.

* * *

.

Ann était adossée à un mur, une main levée pour former le signe de Yrden, ce qui faisait qu'un monstre aux dents longues, pointues, mesurant pas loin de deux mètres cinquante, était immobilisé au centre de la pièce. La créature se tenait courbée, avec une peau épaisse, rosée, parcourue d'innombrables veinules aussi rouges que la crète épineuse qui suivait sa colonne vertébrale.

Geralt finit par passer la porte et porta une main à son glaive d'argent en voyant le monstre.

\- C'est ton entraînement, patate. Range ton arme pour l'instant.

Le Loup Blanc hésita, mais accepta de laisser son arme.

\- Tu devais juste lui apporter des fleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre autant de temps ? se renseigna la mutante.

\- Disons qu'on a eu une conversation intéressante au sujet de Thaler. Il se pourrait que ce soit le chef des services secrets de Foltest et qu'il lutte lui aussi contre la Salamandre.

\- Intéressant, je me disais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour tes deux heures de retard ?

Ann leva un sourcil devant l'absence de réponse de son collègue.

\- De Riv, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai tué une grand-mère pas accident.

\- Nani ? Tu as _quoi_ ?

Ce gars était pire source de problèmes qu'elle-même.

\- J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Shani… et on n'a pas fait que parler.

Ah.

\- La grand-mère nous a entendu et elle m'a allègrement insulté, en plus de hurler et de me casser les oreilles parce que j'avais soi-disant brisé sa confiance et qu'en plus, pour le coup, elle devrait supporter Shani dans sa grossesse.

Oublions juste que la mutation des sorceleurs entraînait la stérilité.

\- J'ai perdu mon calme et je lui ai crié dessus en retour, en lui disant d'aller mourir. Et elle l'a fait.

Ann resta impassible et faillit éclater de rire avant de réaliser que son hilarité faisait faiblir Yrden et que le monstre était sur le point de s'échapper. Elle reprit sa concentration et attrapa le poignet droit qui formait le signe magique, renforçant celui-ci.

\- Où est le corps ?

\- Je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord. Bon, on se met au travail ou pas ? Je commence à avoir une crampe.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Du menton, Ann montra son sac. Sur le dessus, un long et large tissu rêche était posé.

\- Tu trouveras dessous deux élixirs. Chat-Huant et Hirondelle. Tu en auras certainement besoin pour l'entraînement. Quand tu les auras bus, tu te banderas les yeux. Si j'ai pris un tissu aussi large, c'est parce que tu vas devoir aussi te boucher les oreilles. Le but est d'éveiller l'instinct et de parvenir à accomplir ce genre de choses. Ecarte-toi.

Ann se leva et attendit que Geralt recule pour relâcher le signe.

Immédiatement, le monstre fonça sur elle et la mutante ferma les yeux, restant calme. Elle esquiva un premier coup de griffe, puis un second et un troisième. Une pirouette l'embarqua derrière le monstre et elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le dos qui le repoussa. Elle continua pendant quelques instants à danser entre les coups sans regarder, poussant même jusqu'à prédire les attaques avant qu'elles ne soient portées, avant de finalement, se baisser sous un coup pour appliquer le signe de Yrden au sol et de rouler plus loin, faisant qu'en la suivant, le monstre marcha dans le signe mauve luisant sur le sol, se retrouvant emprisonné. Il se débattit contre le sort, mais Ann se relevait déjà pour le garder en son pouvoir.

\- Aucune magie, sauf celle du corps humain et de l'instinct. L'entraînement, nos mutations et nos vies facilitent l'apprentissage de cette technique.

\- Son nom ?

\- Kenbushoku no Haki. Fluide de l'Observation. On verra plus tard pour l'Armement, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas vraiment en faire de démonstration pendant que je suis occupée à garder le monstre immobile.

\- Une méthode particulière ? demanda Geralt.

\- Ben, disons que j'aimerais que tu évites d'utiliser des sabres, parce que sinon, les Graveirs, faudra aller les chercher soit dans les cryptes dans les égouts, soit au cimetière. Sous le plancher, il y en a encore cinq.

\- Donc, je dois me battre à mains nues ?

\- De préférence. Cela pourrait aussi aider à l'éveil de la seconde forme de Haki. Busoshoku. Fluide de l'Armement. Vois ça comme une sorte d'armure qui renforce muscles, tendons, os et peau. Soit pour la défense, soit pour en faire une arme.

\- Je vois. Sinon, à la base, je demandais une méthode pour développer la technique, ce Fluide de l'Observation.

\- Sentir. Ressentir. Allez au-delà des sens. Te forcer à percevoir quand tu n'as plus aucun sens. Je l'immobiliserai si jamais il essaye de te niaquer.

Geralt ne fit aucun commentaire. Il retira ses glaives de son dos et les appuya contre le mur. Il fit rouler un instant sa tête sur ses épaules, avant de soulever le tissu et de récupérer les petites fioles en dessous. L'une avec un liquide bleu très clair, semblable à un ciel d'été, alors que l'autre avait une teinte rosée. Sans la moindre hésitation, l'homme les avala l'une après l'autre et crispa ses yeux alors que ses mutations réagissaient au liquide qui formait à présent des veinules noires en se dispersant dans son corps. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme et son aspect habituel. Histoire de ne pas perdre trop de temps sur la durée des élixirs, il s'empressa de se bander les yeux, passant plusieurs fois sur les orbites et ses oreilles pour se couper de ses sens avant de faire le nœud.

\- C'est parti.

Ann relâcha le monstre qui fonça sur elle, avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le facies et de finir un peu plus loin à terre. Là, il se redressa, mais Ann avait déjà bougé pour se mettre hors de vue derrière un vaisselier encore présent dans la maison à l'abandon, ne laissant plus que Geralt de visible.

Vu que le monstre faisait quand même son poids, le Loup Blanc sentit tout de même venir la créature, avec les grosses vibrations du sol. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit une puissante mandale qui l'envoya contre un mur.

Ann le regarda faire.

Les coups étaient la meilleure méthode pour apprendre le Haki.

Elle le savait.

Elle avait eu des dizaines d'années pour se remettre à niveau.

.

* * *

.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, tout ce qui faisait d'eux des sorceleurs aidait à l'apprentissage du Haki.

Presque une semaine après le départ de Raymond, Geralt arrivait à mieux prédire les mouvements de son adversaire et à lui répondre. Sans parler de la surprise que ça avait été pour Ann de le voir montrer des signes du Busoshoku. Aussi inhumains et puissants que soient les sorceleurs, on n'attend pas d'eux qu'ils soient capables d'exploser le crâne solide d'un charognard aussi gros d'un Graveirs avec un seul coup de poing.

Les deux techniques étaient flageolantes, mais il s'en sortait mieux qu'elle à ses débuts.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, finit par dire Ann en se relevant de sa place au sol où auparavant elle mixait des élixirs.

Elle rangea son matériel avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la cave. Elle attrapa le monstre par l'épaule et le renvoya dans la cave avec ses amis, avant de sceller la porte avec Yrden. La cible d'entraînement rangée proprement, le mutant retira son bandeau en soupirant.

\- Je suis surpris qu'on ait pas eu d'entraînement de ce genre durant nos formations, commenta Geralt en faisant le tour de sa personne pour voir s'il était blessé assez grièvement pour devoir se changer et se soigner. Le plus proche dont je me souviens, c'est l'Epreuve des Yeux de Forêt.

\- L'épreuve, là, où on est attaché à un arbre dans la forêt et où on doit retourner à la caravane avant le lever du jour ? Cet enfoiré de Schrödinger m'a suspendue par les chevilles parce qu'il m'avait accusée de tricherie. Je suis restée quoi…. Une semaine la tête en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien me faire descendre pour que je lui prouve avec démonstration à l'appui que d'une, cette épreuve, c'était de la merde et de deux, que non j'avais pas triché.

Elle alla remettre dans son dos ses glaives et lança à Geralt les siens.

\- Si elle n'est pas apprise, c'est parce que c'est une technique méconnue. Je serais pas surprise d'être la seule à savoir comment l'enseigner sur le continent. L'autre raison est que bien souvent, à force de suivre la Voie, les sens s'aiguisent tellement que ce sont des compétences que les sorceleurs les plus vieux finissent par développer inconsciemment. Oncle Vesemir est un bel exemple.

Chacun reprit le reste de ses affaires et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils allaient s'aventurer plus loin lorsqu'un enfant courut jusqu'à Geralt et l'interpela :

\- Vous êtes Geralt de Riv ?

\- Oui, et ? demanda laconiquement le sorceleur pour la plus grande curiosité de la D. à ses côtés.

\- Mr Maarlove voudrait vous voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ann en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant.

\- Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il avait de nouvelles informations et de venir le retrouver rapidement chez lui.

\- Très bien, merci pour le message.

Et l'enfant s'en alla en courant. Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent et se mirent en marche vers la maison du détective. Et juste devant la porte, leur amulette respective se mit à trembler violemment.

Soit une immense magie était à l'œuvre, soit il y avait un grand danger qui les attendait derrière.

Ann posa sa main sur le bras de Geralt pour l'empêcher de dégainer son arme, avant de lever un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de garder le silence. Elle prit sa respiration, étala sa main sur la porte et ferma les yeux, envahissant chaque centimètre carré de son Haki. Le danger transpirait par tous les pores de la maison. Et une puissante magie était à l'œuvre.

Elle recula en ouvrant les yeux et se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Raymond n'est pas là. Par contre, on a un mage très puissant qui fait joujou avec ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur.

\- Surveille mes arrières, je vais voir ça. Le mage est où ?

\- A l'étage, dans la chambre.

Geralt hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte avec précaution, gardant une main sur son glaive. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la décoration de la pièce à vivre. La pièce avait changé. On avait échangé les tabourets pour des chaises plus confortables et on avait rajouté sur le sol un luxueux tapis exotique, sans parler d'un globe en métal doré, monté sur pied et aussi large qu'un homme, qui représentait la position des étoiles. Sur l'un des murs, une carte avait été accrochée, montrant la frontière Témérienne du nord, partagée avec la Redania en haut et Kaedwen à droite.

Et sur la table, une petite boite attira son attention. Métallique, discrète, parfaite pour tenir dans la paume de la main. Facile à ouvrir. Une odeur très puissante en sortait.

Fisstech.

Rien n'avait laissé penser que Raymond soit un junkie.

Le Loup Blanc se retourna vers sa camarade qui s'était glissée en silence dans la pièce et lui montra les différences. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un geste du nez pour désigner le plafond. Tout aussi discrètement, Geralt se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à le monter, alors qu'Ann se positionnait au pied des marches. Lentement, le sorceleur monta à l'étage, une main sur son glaive, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe suspect.

Pourtant, à l'étage, assis par terre à lire quelques papiers, Raymond attendait.

Etrange.

Ann se serait-elle trompée ?

Mais alors, comment expliquer l'agitation du médaillon ? Si ça n'avait été que le sien, Geralt aurait bien voulu admettre qu'il était défectueux, mais celui d'Ann aussi ?

Il jeta un regard à Ann, bougeant deux doigts pour lui faire comprendre de rester cachée, avant d'éloigner sa main de son arme. Il glissa le pendentif de l'amulette dans son col, le masquant de la vue et s'avança dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Raymond releva la tête et se mit debout avec excitation.

\- Ah ! Loup Blanc, vous ne devinerez pas ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Avant toute chose, n'oubliez pas mes honoraires. J'ai besoin de deux cents orins pour payer mes fournitures, faux-frais et informateurs.

Geralt haussa un sourcil.

Raymond n'avait pas dit qu'il les aiderait gratuitement parce que lui aussi avec une affaire personnelle avec Azar Javed ?

\- Cette enquête commence à me revenir cher, soupira Geralt en prenant sa bourse dans son sac.

\- Je ne suis pas le prophète Lebioda. Je ne peux pas me nourrir de racines et de bais. Et mes informateurs non plus. Et je peux vous assurer que cet argent ne fait que couvrir que les frais nécessaires. J'y pense, le Chat Noir n'est pas venu ?

\- Non. Elle compte quitter Wyzima sous peu. Elle juge qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire ici et veut s'entretenir avec les dryades de Brokilon au sujet de ne je ne sais quoi. Elle ne se sent pas concernée puisque ce n'est pas son école qui a été attaquée.

\- Vous savez où est l'école des Chats ?

\- Vu que Portgas hiverne avec nous, je pense qu'ils n'ont plus de bastion.

\- Hmhm.

Raymond se gratta la joue alors que Geralt comptait l'argent. Finalement, deux cents orins finirent sur la table et bientôt, dans la poche du manteau de Raymond.

\- Bien, parlons affaire à présent. Ils ont transféré le prisonnier après l'attaque.

\- C'est pas bon.

\- Surtout quand il est mort la nuit dernière.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

Cela faisait bien une semaine depuis l'attaque. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre temps à l'hôpital ?

\- Eh bien, il n'était pas en très bon état, donc, je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise… mais j'ai un pressentiment.

Oui, Geralt aussi l'avait ce pressentiment.

\- Quelqu'un l'aurait aidé à mourir ? devina le Sorceleur.

\- Exactement. Miss Shani qui travaille à l'hôpital est une bonne amie à vous, non ? Le croque-mort n'acceptera pas de faire l'autopsie, mais elle oui, certainement, si vous lui demandez.

Shani ? Pourquoi il lui parlait de Shani et d'où il la connaissait ?

\- Attendez un instant, vous m'espionnez ?

\- C'est mon travail, se justifia Raymond en haussant des épaules.

Peut-être, mais ils travaillaient ensemble, il aurait pu s'abstenir, surtout quand il lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Je vais voir ça. Je vous tiens au courant.

Et Geralt tourna les talons. Il descendit rapidement pour voir la porte légèrement ouverte sur la rue et Portgas absente. Il quitta la maison et trouva sa comparse l'attendant un peu plus loin en direction des quais. Il hâta le pas pour la rejoindre et ils quittèrent la zone urbaine pour rejoindre le ponton et la zone de déchargement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur, parfait pour rester discret dans ce qu'ils allaient dire.

Et c'est Ann qui lança le bal.

\- Cet homme n'est pas Raymond.

\- Tu en es certaine ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Aussi certaine que je sais que l'eau, ça mouille. Le tout est que je ne sais pas qui ou quoi se fait passer pour Raymond. Ce ne peut pas être un Doppler. Leur nature est trop douce, un médaillon ne réagirait pas ainsi. Sans parler qu'il y avait beaucoup de magie dans cette maison.

Geralt se mit à faire les cents pas.

Il commençait à avoir une idée. Une idée très dramatique de qui pouvait se cacher derrière le masque de Raymond, mais avant d'en parler, il aurait besoin de preuves. Et ça, pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas.

\- J'ai une idée, mais il me faut quelque chose pour le prouver, lui dit Geralt.

\- Très bien. J'irai me cacher dans les marais, néanmoins, je garderai un œil sur Wyzima et j'interviendrai s'il le faut pour empêcher un massacre. Je ferai croire que je suis partie, tout simplement.

Geralt hocha la tête. Des deux, Portgas était la plus discrète. Lui, il avait sa taille imposante et sa carrure musclée sans parler de ses yeux de chat et de ses cheveux blancs. Mais la brune était plus fine et agile, elle se fondait mieux dans la masse. Il pouvait s'assurer qu'on se concentre sur lui, et ainsi, tout le monde oublierait sa partenaire, leur permettant de faire d'elle un atout dans leur manche en cas de confrontation avec la Salamandre.

\- Tu arriveras à t'entraîner seul ?

\- Je devrais m'en sortir avec la base que tu m'as donnée, lui assura Geralt.

Ann hocha la tête.

\- Mon bon souvenir à Shani. Je reprends mon sac et j'y vais.

.

* * *

.

**A.N.:** Alors, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou ne l'ont pas compris, _Ceádmil _c'est "Bonjour/Salutation". _Aen Seidhe_ c'est basiquement les elfes (bien que ça se traduise par "Peuple des collines"). Quand on sera au niveau du Witcher 3, on verra une seconde version pour elfe, mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Nous avons ensuite _dh'oine _pour humain et _vatt'ghern_ pour les sorceleurs. Concernant le nouveau vocabulaire, nous avons donc _hav'caaren _qui se traduit dans la langue commune par _havekar_ ou _hawker_... ça ne vous éclaire pas, eh bien, ce sont des contrebandiers qui fournissent les rebelles mais qui peuvent les revendre si on leur fait un bon prix. Yup. Des salauds.


	6. La Tour

**Bonjour à tous ! En cette merveilleuse journée d'avril, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre du Witcher, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise. Avec, on fini le second chapitre du jeu. A partir du suivant, on fera un bon pas en avant sur l'intrigue de la Salamandre avec une invité que beaucoup (ou pas, tout dépend de votre Team) attendaient.**

**En attendant, je dédicace encore une fois ce chapitre au créateur de Neroc Tomer et du meilleur personnage de tout les temps qu'il m'a permis d'utiliser. Merci encore Ewan pour ce moment de pure délice d'écriture.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture. Amusez-vous, mais restez chez vous et à l'abri.**

**Bises**

.

* * *

.

L'autopsie pouvait révéler beaucoup de chose, Geralt en était certain ; c'est pour ça qu'il alla voir Shani à l'hôpital pour lui en parler. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que quelqu'un sifflotait quelque part dans le bâtiment.

\- Bonjour Shani, salua Geralt en trouvant la rouquine.

\- Oh, bonjour Geralt, je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

Le sorceleur allait répondre quand une note particulièrement perçante lui fit tourner la tête à la recherche du siffleur qui le déconcentrait.

\- C'est le Dr Tomer. Il est toujours très content, très… _fasciné_ par son travail de croque-mort. Il a l'habitude de siffloter pendant qu'il prépare les corps pour les enterrements, et je pense que toi et Ann lui avait donné bien assez de travail ces derniers temps.

\- Portgas vient de quitter la ville, elle t'envoie son bon souvenir.

\- Oh, dommage, souffla la rousse. Elle était bien sympathique, j'espère la revoir.

\- En attendant, j'ai un service à te demander. Je peux t'en parler en privé quelques instants ?

Shani regarda son malade puis Geralt et leva trois doigts, l'air de lui demander trois petites minutes. En réponse, le mutant s'éloigna et alla voir la statue de Melitèle pour passer le temps. D'après les notes de Kalkstein, si on rendait hommage à une divinité, il était possible qu'on trouve un sephirot, mais comment une prière sans foi pouvait-elle le permettre ?

Il se retourna en entendant Shani le rejoindre. Ils sortirent par une porte latérale proche pour se retrouver dans les jardins et les champs à côté de l'hôpital.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une autopsie.

\- Une autopsie ? Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce genre de chose ? s'étonna la rousse.

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la Salamandre.

\- Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas légiste. C'est le Dr Tomer qui gère ça. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

\- Raymond ne semble pas vouloir lui faire la demande, soi-disant qu'il la refuserait.

La moue de la jeune femme disait qu'elle trouvait ça étrange. Elle lui fit signe de se joindre à elle et ils revinrent dans l'hôpital pour passer dans la salle attenante. Il y avait des bancs et des chaises le long des murs, avec des placards à médicaments, une paillasse pour leur fabrication et des tas de livres consacrés à la médecine dans de longues étagères. Au centre de la pièce, le médecin de la peste de l'autre soir sifflotait un air entrainant en recousant une blessure du corps d'un des hommes que Geralt avait passé sous son glaive.

\- Quoi _encore ?_ Vous ne pouvez pas voir que je suis occupé ? Qui ose me déranger ? demanda l'homme en se redressant avec une voix très froide et sèche montrant qu'il était vraiment _très énervé._

D'après sa taille, sa posture et sa voix, Geralt lui aurait donné la quarantaine.

\- Geralt, je te présente le Dr Neroc Tomer, il était avec moi, Rusty et le Guérisseur Newgate à Brenna. Dr Tomer, voici Geralt de Riv.

\- Ah, le Loup Blanc. J'ai entendu parler de vous, oui… c'est une rencontre _fascinante_, oui, de vous voir en face à face. J'ai eu l'intéressante expérience de _disséquer_ le sorceleur Coën, de l'école du Griffon si je ne me trompe pas. Il est mort à Brenna, mais j'ai appris énormément de sa dépouille, c'était une expérience _très_ _fascinante_ que j'ai pu partager avec ce cher Rusty et le Guérisseur Newgate. Je me demande si physiologiquement parlant, il y a vraiment des différences entre les mutations des écoles.

Un autre Kalkstein. Au moins celui-ci avait déjà eu sa curiosité de satisfaite.

\- Très certainement, répondit Geralt. Si je me compare à Portgas, de l'Ecole du Chat, qui vient de quitter la ville, il est clair que nous n'avons pas subi le même genre de mutation.

\- Exact ! Par rapport à Coën ou pire, Geralt… commença Shani.

Le susnommé adressa un regard noir à son amie.

-… Portgas est plus chaleureuse et plus vivante, moins statue de glace. Mais aussi plus prompte à réagir. Donc, c'est qu'au niveau de la fabrication des hormones qui dictent l'émotion, il y a une grosse différence.

\- Très intéressant, très… _fascinant._

Le mutant fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était agacé. La façon dont l'homme prit bien son temps pour ajuster son gant avant de lentement, en prenant tout le temps du monde, lui tendre la main… c'était _irritant_. _Insultant_. Mais il avait un semblant de bonne éducation, même s'il n'en faisait pas souvent usage. Alors, il la lui serra en retour.

\- Geralt aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire une autopsie pour une enquête qu'il mène, expliqua Shani.

\- Oh ? Quelle fascinante créature vais-je bien pouvoir disséquer ? s'enquit Neroc.

\- Un humain, répondit laconiquement Geralt.

\- Ah.

La déception était claire dans la voix du médecin même si son attitude resta neutre et froide.

\- J'espérais quelque chose de nouveau, de plus intéressant, de plus… _fascinant_…

Il allait lui faire bouffer ses _fascinants_ s'il continuait.

\- Je soupçonne qu'on ait aidé un témoin à passer l'arme à gauche. Cela pourrait m'aider à découvrir qui se cache derrière l'attaque contre le bastion des Loups, expliqua vaguement Geralt.

\- Moui, je peux faire ça. Où est le corps ?

\- A vous de me le dire. Vous êtes le croque-mort et jusqu'à il y a peu, c'était un patient de l'hôpital.

\- Celui que tu voulais interroger ? devina Shani.

Geralt hocha la tête.

Neroc était retourné à son travail quand il apprit de quel corps il s'agissait. Il se redressa en une pose pensive, une de ses mains gantées appuyant son menton.

\- Le corps n'est pas passé entre mes mains pour retrouver sa beauté avant l'enterrement. Il faut vérifier auprès du fossoyeur s'il l'a vu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, quelqu'un s'en est débarrassé et alors, effectivement, cela confirmera que quelqu'un l'a bel et bien aidé à passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Je vais me renseigner.

\- Parfait. Quand vous aurez le corps, je ferai son autopsie. J'ai tendance à rester tard ici le soir, donc, n'hésitez pas. Si vous le permettez, je vais me remettre au travail.

Et avec un geste assez dédaigneux de la main, il les invita à le laisser.

\- Je dois retourner à mes patients, et toi, tu as un corps à récupérer.

Merveilleux.

En soupirant, Geralt quitta l'hôpital et prit la route du cimetière pour voir le charmant et vieux fossoyeur qui avait aussi la tâche, apparemment, de construire les cercueils. Soit. En le voyant arriver, le vieil homme se redressa de sa tâche :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera ? Du pin ? Du chêne peut-être ? Ou une entière crypte ? Voyons voir… cinq coudées de large…

Vu la façon dont il regardait le mutant, celui-ci était certain que l'homme était occupé à mesurer la taille du cercueil et du trou dont il aurait besoin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cercueil, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir sous peu, lui dit

\- Logique, mais on peut toujours faire affaire. Peut-être pour autrui, on sait jamais, accorda le vieillard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il marmonnait ?

\- Quelles affaires ?

\- Un partenariat. Avec ces glaives, vous devez découper quelques têtes de temps à autre. Si vous réglez le compte de quelqu'un, dîtes-le moi et je vous offrirai une part sur le cercueil !

Geralt se décida d'ignorer les commentaires et lui posa des questions pour avoir son corps :

\- Un prisonnier est mort récemment, j'en ai besoin pour une autopsie.

\- Je vous le laisse contre une bouteille d'alcool nain !

Le mutant soupira profondément.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher ça, dit froidement le sorceleur pour cacher sa lassitude.

Et il courut jusqu'à la taverne pour acheter la bouteille en question, avant de revenir et de la lui donner. L'homme se fit un plaisir d'en prendre une bonne rasade avant de lui dire que le corps serait à l'hôpital dans la soirée.

\- Pourquoi le cimetière est fermé ? demanda Geralt en montrant les grandes portes menant au cimetière.

\- Ordre du capitaine, trop de monstres, les morts n'ont pas de repos. Et ça s'est aggravé récemment.

\- Il y a un moyen que je puisse entrer et peut-être… _régler _ce problème.

Que la situation se soit aggravée ne présageait rien de bon, il devait voir ça.

\- Faut l'autorisation du Commandant.

Il avait du temps à tuer avant de se charger de l'autopsie, il pouvait bien aller demander une autorisation à Vincent.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Neroc arrangea ses gants alors que le clair de lune et les bougies étaient la seule lumière qui éclairait le corps. Shani et Geralt se tenaient à proximité de la paillasse où le corps commençait déjà à être attaqué par la décomposition.

\- Prenez note, Miss Shani, ordonna le médecin en dépliant une trousse, contenant tous les outils nécessaires à un chirurgien.

\- Oui, Docteur, confirma la rouquine en prenant appui sur une planchette de bois pour soutenir son parchemin et écrire à la plume.

\- Bien, commençons.

En humant doucement, le médecin commença à découper les vêtements déchirés du prisonnier. Mais rapidement, la bonne humeur laissa place à de l'agacement au vu de la façon dont ses épaules se raidirent. Il dégagea les vêtements pour avoir meilleur accès au reste du corps. Geralt retint une grimace en voyant que la virilité du mort avait été arraché par ce qui ressemblait à un coup de dents.

\- Donc, nous avons un humain de sexe masculin qui nous avait été apporté suites à de multiples blessures, annonça Neroc avec une voix froide. Il est mort il y a quatre jours. Miss Shani, regardez ces blessures. Les zones tendres ont été arrachées, sans parler des os et de la moelle épinière qui ont été extraits en partie du corps pour être sucés.

Shani leva le nez de sa prise de notes et suivit du regard les blessures que le médecin lui montrait, allant jusqu'à soulever légèrement le corps pour lui dévoiler la colonne vertébrale massacrée.

\- Il a été mis en pièces, conclut le médecin. Diagnostic ?

\- Hmmm… des charognards ? Le cimetière est plein de goules et d'algoules.

\- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Vous voyez ces marques sur les os, la façon dont ils ont été écrasés ? Cette force dans la mâchoire, seul les Graveirs l'ont.

\- Je prends note.

\- Ces blessures-là sont donc post-mortem. Continuons. Il a des traces montrant qu'il a été poignardé, mais les traces de soins autour de la blessure montrent qu'il les avait déjà avant de mourir.

\- Il nous a été apporté parce qu'il était grièvement blessé, c'est peut-être l'une de ces blessures.

\- Nous confirmerons demain auprès de l'infirmière qui l'a soigné.

Neroc recula de la table, sous le regard perçant de Geralt, et regarda le corps d'un air plus général.

\- Miss Shani, c'est vous, non, qui avez signalé son décès.

\- Il était mort depuis quelques heures quand je l'ai trouvé, répondit la rousse.

\- _Fascinant_… regardez ses muscles du cou et des paumes. A ce stade de la décomposition, ils ne devraient pas être aussi rigides, le rigor mortis se prolonge _beaucoup trop_. Alors, soit nous avons une erreur dans l'estimation de l'heure du décès, soit il n'est pas mort suite à ses blessures. La réponse…

Il posa son bistouri juste sous la gorge du cadavre.

\- … est dedans. Ouvrons notre ami.

Et il trancha d'un geste expert la peau en se remettant à siffloter, avant d'en écarter les pans.

\- Je m'en doutais. Les blessures étaient bien trop simples comme explication pour dire pourquoi notre ami est mort. Il y avait bien quelque chose de plus. Le foie est tout bonnement méconnaissable. Si c'était la cirrhose, il aurait dû mourir de ça il y a déjà bien un an ou deux.

Shani se pencha vers le corps et recula en grimaçant. Elle toussa et agita sa main devant son nez.

\- Ça pue l'alchimie. Un puissant poison semble en être la cause.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le confirmer, pointa Neroc.

Il se tourna vers la tête, comme pour ouvrir la bouche du mort vu la façon dont il posa sa main sur la mâchoire, avant de s'immobiliser et de se pencher un peu plus vers le visage du défunt pour mieux l'examiner.

\- Je m'en doutais, c'était bien trop simple. Miss Shani, nous allons ouvrir le crâne.

\- Toujours un plaisir, assura la rousse avec une tête qui laissait présager qu'elle avait avalé un citron.

\- Allons ! Un peu de cran ! Vous êtes médecin ? Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas vous rebuter ainsi ! Nous avons vu pire à Brenna ! rabroua Neroc en allant changer d'outil pour prendre de quoi couper l'os.

\- Oui, Docteur.

Mais déjà, le croquemort avait recommencé à siffloter pendant qu'il ouvrait le crâne, repliant la peau de celui-ci comme une grotesque couverture, sur le reste du visage, avant de s'attaquer à l'os en lui-même. Bientôt, le cerveau était à l'air libre, dévoilant d'étranges masses blanches le parsemant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Shani avec perplexité.

\- La cause de la mort. Des larves de mouches Tsétsé de Zerrikani, présenta presque fièrement le croquemort. Je comprends pourquoi on ne m'a pas laissé le corps en premier lieu, on ne voulait pas que je les découvre.

\- Mais comment elles ont fini dans le cerveau ?

\- Dans le cycle de leur développement, intervint Geralt pour la première fois de la soirée. Si nous étions en Zerrikani, j'aurais dit qu'une mouche s'est introduite par le nez pour pondre ses œufs.

Une violente toux agita le médecin qui se détourna des deux autres pour continuer de tousser un moment. Il fouilla ses poches pour prendre un mouchoir qu'il utilisa pour tamponner sa bouche sous son masque, bien que l'odeur de sang n'échappa pas au sorceleur en dépit de l'odeur de tabac et de plantes aromatiques qui enrobait l'homme mystérieux sous sa tenue de docteur de la peste.

\- Il n'empêche que notre climat est bien trop froid et sec pour les mouches Tsétsé. Et même si quelqu'un a acheté des œufs, comment les mettre dans le nez de quelqu'un sans alerter tout le monde, dont la victime ? pointa le mutant.

\- La réponse est dans le nez, informa d'un ton sans réplique Neroc en rangeant son mouchoir. Miss Shani, notre homme devait souffrir, est-ce que vous avez essayé d'apaiser la douleur ?

\- J'ai employé la méthode du Guérisseur Newgate à Brenna en lui donna un peu de fisstech, répondit la jeune femme. Nous n'avions pas d'autres anesthésiants. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Les œufs de mouches sont petits et légers, comme de la poudre, de la farine… commença à énuméra Geralt.

\- Ou du fisstech, conclut Neroc.

Il reprit son bistouri pour aller racler très légèrement l'intérieur d'une des narines du mort et en ressortir avec un semblant de poudre blanchâtre.

\- Je… j'ignorais que le fisstech que je lui ai donné était contaminé, réalisa la rouquine en portant une main à sa bouche. Je pensais qu'il était sans danger et j'avais respecté le dosage minimal !

\- Où l'as-tu eu ? s'enquit Geralt.

\- De votre ami détective à toi et Ann, expliqua Shani. Il m'a dit qu'il le sortait de son stock personnel.

\- C'est donc ce cher Raymond qui a contaminé le fisstech. Il a dû venir durant la nuit pour planter les autres blessures et brouiller les pistes. Ce qui explique pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ce soit moi qui fasse cette autopsie, conclut Neroc en réunissant son matériel pour le laver.

Et cela confirmait tristement le soupçon que Geralt avait et sur lequel, Portgas l'avait orienté.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, pointa néanmoins le médecin. Je pense que nous avons un usurpateur.

\- Oh, pire que ça. Nous avons un mage puissant renégat à la tête d'une organisation criminelle qui se fait passer pour Raymond, lui dit le mutant. Ce qui voudrait dire que le vrai Raymond n'est plus de ce monde, malheureusement.

\- Mais je l'ai vu hier ! s'étonna Shani.

\- Azar Javed est un mage zerrikanien. Il doit utiliser une illusion pour essayer de me manipuler. Merci, Docteur Tomer. J'ai la preuve qu'il me manquait pour confirmer un soupçon.

\- A moins que vous ne trouviez le corps du vrai Raymond, personne ne vous croira, lui dit le médecin d'un air détaché en continuant de ranger son matériel.

\- Je ne peux pas le chercher, ça attirerait trop l'attention. Mais je sais qui peut s'en charger.

Ann s'était bien glissée incognito dans la ville, sans que personne ne le réalise. Elle pouvait bien le refaire et essayer de voir si le corps du détective était toujours entre les murs de Wyzima. Et en y repensant, Geralt était certain que c'était toujours le cas.

Le fossoyeur avait dit que le nombre de monstres avaient augmenté récemment dans le cimetière. Un corps frais était l'une des explications.

Si c'était Javed qui avait essayé de le manipuler, il aurait une sacrée surprise. Il allait toucher quelques mots à Kalkstein, ça l'aiderait à se préparer à cette affaire.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Ann avait trouvé un endroit parfait pour se poser dans une grotte des marais.

Pourquoi parfait ? Eh bien parce que dedans, il y avait un sarcophage dont la pierre servant à le fermer avait été brisée en deux et le corps à l'intérieur n'était plus que poussière. Et coup de chance, elle avait même trouvé un autre Sephirot. En partant, elle avait récupéré tous les Sephira qu'ils avaient récoltés avec Geralt pour commencer à les mettre en place dans les obélisques. En réponse, ceux-ci s'étaient illuminés.

Ils en avaient déjà cinq en place.

\- _Grrrr_…

Ann soupira alors qu'elle installait son couchage dans le sarcophage et se tourna à moitié vers la troupe de loups qui venaient de l'encercler et qui se rapprochaient d'elle en grognant.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle se saisit de son glaive d'acier et se tourna pour leur faire face, les dents dévoilées par un rictus féroce, un grognement sourd jaillissant de sa gorge.

Après avoir vécu dans la jungle pendant toute sa vraie enfance, puis en ayant subi les folies que les Sorceleurs considéraient comme de l'entraînement, ce n'était pas des loups qui lui feraient peur.

Elle fit un pas en avant, faisant remonter légèrement à la surface son Haki pour les intimider. Ses yeux s'allumèrent en réponse et les loups commencèrent à reculer, comprenant qu'elle était un prédateur plus féroce qu'eux. Doucement, ils baissèrent la tête, la queue entre les jambes, dans une attitude soumise. Ann cessa son cinéma et se redressa, plantant la lame dans la roche du sol.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de mal si vous me foutez la paix. Capiche ?

Les loups se redressèrent avec prudence et se rapprochèrent de nouveau, cette fois, sans hostilité, simplement de la curiosité.

\- Je suis un chat, pas un des vôtres, soyez pas bêtes.

Et elle soupira, recommençant son installation, avant de mettre son sac dans le sarcophage en guise de coussin et y étaler sa cape qui la dérangerait plus qu'autre chose dans les marais.

Bien.

L'installation faite, elle pouvait désormais aller voir les bucherons dont elle avait entendu parler. Ils auraient peut-être un travail pour elle.

.

* * *

.

Ann était assise à une table en bois qu'utilisaient les briquetiers pour se restaurer le midi pendant qu'ils travaillaient dans les puits. Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur la table en regardant le ciel. La lune était haute, formant un beau croissant. Encore quelques jours et elle serait pleine.

Elle avait bel et bien eu un contrat de la part des bucherons. Même si elle avait envoyé le nain sur les roses au sujet des fleurs de bidents (elle savait très bien que ça servait à la fabrication du fisstech, pas question qu'elle les aide à alimenter le marché de cette drogue), le chef des bucherons avait tout de même besoin d'aide pour une affaire un peu plus grave. La route qu'il empruntait généralement pour rejoindre le quai et de là, Wyzima, était devenu dangereuse. Surtout à causes de noyeurs, bloedzuigers et d'ékynopses. Mais il y avait un autre souci dans tout ça.

Les hommes-poissons.

Les Vodyanois.

Rien à voir avec les gyojins de son monde.

Certes, dans les deux cas, ça restait une race humanoïde sous-marine intelligente qui partageait des caractéristiques avec les poissons, mais là s'arrêtait toute ressemblance. Les vodyanois avaient leur culture, leur croyance et leur langue. Ils vivaient à l'écart et généralement, vu leur impossibilité de respirer hors de l'eau, ne s'aventuraient pas du côté des humains. Sauf que ces cons avaient inventé les masques à oxygène, ce qui leur permettait de s'en prendre aux humains sur la terre ferme si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Cependant, dans ces marais, il y avait une tribu de vodyanois qui acceptait d'avoir des rapports avec les humains. Certes, Vaska et ses camarades étaient des fous qui vouaient un culte à ces créatures, les rapports n'en restaient pas moins pacifiques. C'est pour ça qu'Ann était allée la voir pour conseil afin d'avoir une idée de comment résoudre pacifiquement le problème avec les bucherons. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas forcément besoin de son glaive d'argent pour être résolu.

Et elle était contente de son initiative.

D'après Vaska, il suffisait que Yaren, le nain à la tête des bucherons, offre sa hache aux hommes-poissons, en gage de paix, et elle serait acceptée. C'est pour ça qu'à bientôt minuit, Ann attendait dans les puits d'argiles pour voir la réponse des Vodyanois.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant du mouvement dans l'eau.

Un individu bipède à la peau verdâtre venait de sortir de l'eau. Il était couvert d'écailles sur le ventre et avait une peau lisse, comme celle des dauphins, sur le reste du corps. Il possédait une queue et ses mains et pieds étaient palmés. On retrouvait des nageoires noires de sa tête à son dos, sur ses bras et ses jambes et aussi le long de la queue. Pour le visage, il avait un gros masque à oxygène relié à des bouteilles dans son dos.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu des Vodyanois, l'anachronisme évident l'avait fait rire.

Elle vit l'homme-poisson s'approcher de l'autel où elle avait posé la hache du nain. Il pencha la tête comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de s'emparer de la hache et de replonger à l'eau.

Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que la réponse.

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur la table pour y appuyer son menton.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait sa narcolepsie. Elle bailla.

Elle tuerait pour une bd ou un manga. A ce stade, elle serait même heureuse pour de la paperasse !

Elle soupira profondément.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait reposer ses paupières juste un instant.

Un tout petit instant.

…

Quelque chose la secoua et elle ouvrit les yeux, dégainant un de ses poignards, effrayant le pauvre briquetier qui l'avait touchée.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Il faisait déjà jour ?

\- Merde, l'autel !

En jurant, Ann se leva et se précipita vers l'autel des vodyanois. La hache n'était plus là. A la place, il y avait un collier fait avec des fibres d'algues et des pierres verdâtres lisses et brillantes. Cela ressemblait fort à une amulette.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Même si elle s'était endormie, l'offrande avait été acceptée. Ils acceptaient de laisser tranquille les bucherons.

Elle tourna les talons et reprit la route vers le camp des tailleurs d'arbres, serrant dans son poing l'amulette avec son odeur de mer.

Ce fut le bruit des haches qui l'accueillit dans le campement des hommes. Elle trouva assez vite le nain qui donnait des directives à un groupe de travailleurs.

\- J'ai la réponse, annonça clairement Ann pour attirer l'attention du petit homme.

Le nain se tourna vers elle et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

Quoi ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait laisser tomber le contrat ?

Elle lui tendit l'amulette.

\- Ils ont accepté l'offrande. Avec ça, ils vous laisseront en paix.

\- Merci Sorceleuse. Tenez, voici l'argent.

Il fouilla ses poches et tendit une bourse à Ann qu'elle soupesa pendant que le nain mettait l'amulette à son cou. Elle devait en avoir pour bien quatre cents orins.

\- Juste une question… les fleurs dans les cheveux, c'est une tactique pour le combat contre les monstres ?

\- Les fleurs ?

Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux et sentit en effet des fleurs sous ses doigts. Perplexe, elle en piocha une et cligna des yeux. Qui s'était donc amusé à lui mettre des fleurs de faenwedd dans les cheveux ?

\- Bonne journée.

Ann se détourna et se dirigea vers l'ilot où elle savait que vivaient les wyvernes sauvages, tout en retirant les fleurs de ses cheveux. Elle avait faim et la viande de wyverne lui semblait une bonne idée. Ou alors, une omelette si elle trouvait un de leurs œufs. Et elle réfléchirait en chemin à qui lui avait mis ces fleurs dans les cheveux.

.

* * *

.

Des aboiements tirèrent Ann de son sommeil. En soupirant, elle rejeta sa cape qui avait fait office de couverture et se leva du sarcophage de pierre pour aller voir ce qui agitait les loups ainsi. Elle les vit venir en courant vers elle et se réfugier derrière ses jambes.

\- Range ton arme, de Riv ! appela Ann en reconnaissant le chant du glaive.

Et elle siffla pour rappeler vers elle tous les loups. Bientôt, elle vit Geralt venir dans la chambre mortuaire de la grotte où elle avait élu domicile et il leva un sourcil en voyant les loups qui lui montraient les dents bien à l'abri derrière la sorceleuse.

\- Tu es de l'école du Chat et tu te fais des amis parmi les loups ? s'étonna le Loup Blanc.

\- Pas tant que ça. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je ne les attaquerai pas s'ils ne m'attaquaient pas et qu'en cas de bagarre, s'il y avait des morts, ça serait de leur côté. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai consulté Vaska au sujet de la Tour du Mage et plus précisément le sujet de la Sentinelle. Elle m'a raconté un peu plus de l'histoire du mage. Apparemment, il vivait seul avec un apprenti, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme n'entre dans sa vie. Elle l'a charmé et a profité de ses dons pour voir tous ses rêves et désirs se réaliser. C'est cet amour qui a causé sa mort. Il a fait appel à des forces trop grandes et il en est mort.

\- Eh ben putain, elle lui avait demandé quoi pour qu'il en meurt ?

\- Aucune idée. Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que la femme pouvait lire l'avenir apparemment et c'est pour cela qu'il lui a fait un jeu de Tarot divinatoire extraordinaire. Chaque carte était capable d'illustrer un évènement du futur. Elle m'a dit que le plus puissant des golems qui sont figés dans le temps, au cimetière, est la sentinelle. Et elle m'a donné ceci.

De son sac, Geralt sortit une carte de Tarot montrant la foudre s'abattant sur une silhouette massive ressemblant effectivement à un golem d'argile. Mais il y avait aussi un homme avec une couronne.

\- Donc, la foudre pourrait réveiller le Golem ? devina Ann.

\- Exact. Je vais retourner à Wyzima, afin d'avoir l'avis de Kalkstein.

\- De mon côté, je vais examiner les golems. Le cimetière est au centre du marais.

\- J'ai autre chose pour toi. J'ai pratiqué l'autopsie du prisonnier avec le Dr Tomer et Shani, la nuit dernière. L'homme est mort parce que quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour Raymond a donné à Shani du fisstech dans lequel on a caché des œufs de mouches Tsétsé de Zerikani. Elle a utilisé cette drogue comme anesthésiant et l'homme en est mort.

\- Ow ! grimaça la pirate.

\- Le faux Raymond doit être Azar Javed, caché par une illusion. C'est un mage très puissant, l'attaquer ainsi ne nous mènera à rien. Cependant, si on prouve que ce n'est pas Raymond, on peut avoir de l'aide.

\- Et tu attends quoi de moi ?

Geralt ouvrit sa besace et lui donna un parchemin d'allure officielle.

\- Ceci est un laissé-passé pour le cimetière qui devrait convaincre le fossoyeur de te laisser entrer. Depuis peu, les goules et algoules sont apparemment plus actives.

\- Un corps frais doit les attirer, comprit la brune en prenant le papier. Tu penses que c'est celui de Raymond ?

\- Très certainement. Si on me voit fouiner dans le cimetière, Javed pourrait avoir des soupçons. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es discrète, donc, il ne devrait pas te remarquer.

\- J'agirais à la faveur de la nuit. Tu aurais pu t'épargner cette peine, j'avais pas besoin de clef pour entrer dans le cimetière.

\- Ah, et j'ai discuté de Javed avec Kalkstein. Il est spécialisé dans la magie de feu, un mage du chaos et de la destruction. Si on veut le vaincre, il faut le planter dans un endroit où il sera affaibli.

\- Il faut qu'on l'attire dans la tour du Mage. Je suis très bien placée pour savoir comment gérer le feu, en l'entourant d'eau, il aura du mal à puiser sa source. Sans parler que la tour a un champ qui lui est propre et qui rend instable la magie. Il ne pourra pas faire des grosses démonstrations.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver presque tous les sephira qui nous manquaient. Il nous en manque plus qu'un dernier, mais d'après Kalkstein, c'est celui qu'on trouvera _par hasard_, parce que _le destin_ _en aura décidé ainsi_.

\- Ça n'aide pas des masses, commenta la pirate. Tu me fais signe quand on lance l'assaut sur Javed.

\- Compte sur moi. Cherche le corps de Raymond.

\- Compte sur moi, sourit la D.

.

* * *

.

Geralt ne savait pas si le nain était vexé ou non au final qu'il lui demande un paratonnerre, mais il avait l'objet, c'était déjà ça. Mais il devait avouer qu'il devait avoir l'air absolument ridicule à marcher au travers la ville avec ce grand truc de métal.

Kalkstein et ses idées stupides.

Pendant qu'il laissait le forgeron travailler, il alla voir Azar Javed. S'il s'y prenait bien, il ne saurait pas qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses, et ainsi, il trouverait comment l'attirer dans un piège. Il devait être prudent, il était clairement plus puissant que Triss. Il ne devait pas l'alerter pour l'appâter dans le piège qu'ils cherchaient à lui tendre.

Le mage était toujours sous l'illusion qui laissait croire qu'il était Raymond. Et Geralt savait ce qu'il attendait. Les résultats de l'autopsie. Il s'invita sans toquer dans le domicile du détective disparu et retrouva « Raymond » à l'étage à lire des papiers mystérieux.

\- J'ai les résultats de l'autopsie, annonça le Loup Blanc.

\- Alors ? demanda le faux détective en essayant de masquer son impatience.

\- Cela n'a donné aucun résultat.

L'humain fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Sans parler des charognards qui n'ont presque rien laissé, j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation et j'ai versé un produit corrosif sur le corps. Nous n'avons rien pu tirer de ce qu'il restait de la dépouille.

\- Rien du tout ?

Le mutant secoua la tête.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Raymond.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, lui dit froidement l'homme. De trouver d'autres pistes, d'autres indices. Revenez un autre jour.

Geralt quitta la maison sans se faire prier. Il se ferait un plaisir de tendre le piège à cet usurpateur et de venger le vrai Raymond.

.

* * *

.

Ann était la commandante des chasseurs. L'infiltration, le vol, l'assassinat et la traque, c'était ses spécialités. Alors, cette affaire était simple à réaliser. Elle se glissa dans les ombres de la ville qui s'embrasait sous le soleil couchant et alla rendre visite à un vieil ami.

\- C'est fermé, si t'as pas remarqué, le putain d'soleil est en train d'se coucher, maugréa le receleur alors qu'il passait le balai devant son comptoir.

La mutante referma la porte derrière elle et laissa tomber sa capuche de sa cape, se dévoilant à l'homme huileux.

\- Bah tiens, j'me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'tu quittes la ville quand des gars qui veulent ta p'tite tête, et celle de ton putain de pote, ont clairement fait leur nid ici, marmonna Thaler en la reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis ici pour discuter, sourit d'un air malsain et gourmand la brune.

\- Je fais pas la causette, j'ai une boutique à faire tourner.

\- Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est l'heure de fermeture, donc, tu peux me recevoir et te taper la causette avec moi.

Et sans attendre, elle traversa la distance entre la porte et le comptoir pour s'asseoir dessus.

\- Beh vas-y, fais comme chez toi.

\- Ce qui tombe bien, je suis un chat de gouttière, un chez moi, j'en ai plus.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le comptoir pour regarder l'homme continuer à faire son ménage.

Cela dura un temps. Un bon bout de temps. Avec Ann qui le regardait faire en souriant et lui qui essayait de l'ignorer.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Tu veux quoi ? bougonna Thaler en se redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Un petit oiseau m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant à ton sujet, sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ton putain d'oiseau t'a dit, hein ?

\- Monsieur aurait essayé de charmer la belle rousse qui porte le nom de Shani ? Vieux renard, tu m'impressionnes !

\- Oh, va te faire voir ! Et on est pas tous des connards ! Parfois… on… on y est à fond…

\- C'est juste trognon, le chef des services secrets de Temeria amoureux d'une petite demoiselle qui lutte bec et ongle contre la maladie…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Ann perdit son sourire pour une mine vexée.

\- Thaler, bordel, sois pas stupide. C'est pas parce que je suis une mutante que je ne sais pas faire des additions. Sans parler que tes gars, franchement, ils sont pas discrets. Tu sauras que la prochaine fois que j'en prends un la main dans le sac à me suivre, je lui découperai son costume trois pièces pour le lui faire bouffer. En attendant, j'ai une petite pièce d'information pour toi. Si tu veux une preuve irréfutable, par contre, il faudra que tu me donnes quelques minutes voire une heure, parce que je suis pas encore allée la chercher.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel de merde ?

\- On a découvert que Javed se fait passer pour Raymond grâce à des illusions, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la ville, pour le forcer à me chercher et donc relâcher sa surveillance sur de Riv. Il a manigancé tout un plan pour qu'on s'en prenne pour lui à Leuvaarden, Vincent, le Boucanier et Kalkstein. Surtout les deux derniers, je crois qu'il les a au travers de la gorge. Ah, et bien entendu, tu fais partie du nombre, ne t'en fais pas.

Thaler se redressa en appuyant vaguement son coude sur son balai.

\- Putain de bordel de merde… qu'est-ce que je peux dire devant ça… Et c'est quoi ta preuve irréfutable ?

\- Le corps de Raymond. Il est fort probable qu'il soit caché dans le cimetière qui est actuellement interdit d'accès. A moins que tu veuilles me suivre.

\- Non, je vais t'attendre. Heureusement que vous êtes là. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, on a encore besoin des sorceleurs pour sauver nos culs quand on est dans une merde de ce genre. Vous allez en finir comment avec ce fils de putain ?

\- On a déjà notre idée. On va l'attirer dans un piège. Je peux déposer le corps de Raymond chez toi ? Le croquemort est au courant.

\- C'est pas une morgue chez moi.

\- C'est temporaire, le temps qu'on chasse Javed des environs. Avec de préférence, sa tête séparée de son cou.

\- Eh bien, amusez-vous bien. Je peux fermer maintenant, miss la mutante ?

\- Si tu fermes à clef, viens pas pleurer si je te force la serrure.

Agilement, Ann sauta de son perchoir et remit sa capuche sur son crâne.

\- Fais passer le message pour tes gars.

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et escalada le mur pour finir sur le toit. Marchant courbée sur les tuiles, elle se rapprocha du bastion où logeait une partie une garnison de l'Ordre, se rapprochant du portail qui menait au quartier commerçant. Elle sauta sur la muraille, courant dessus malgré l'équilibre nécessaire pour ne pas tomber. Aucun garde, aucun chevalier ne leva le nez vers elle. Elle finit par arriver au niveau du portail du cimetière.

De son perchoir, elle voyait les goules se baladaient entre les tombes, creusant la terre pour trouver les cercueils et des corps à consommer. De ce qu'elle voyait, des corps de bandits ou de péons parsemaient le sol. Comme quoi, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour dire que les lois, les interdictions et les emmerdes, c'étaient pour les autres.

Un bruit de métal l'interpela.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir la crypte à proximité où les riches se faisaient enterrer. Ils croyaient ainsi se mettre à l'abris des charognards.

Des naïfs, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

C'était juste offrir un toit permettant l'évolution des goules et algoules en graveirs et décharneurs. Et vu ce qui venait d'en sortir, son enseignement se montrait vrai encore une fois.

En silence, elle se faufila le long de la muraille pour arriver jusqu'à la crypte d'où était sorti le monstre à la peau veineuse. Elle sélectionna deux dagues d'argents sur ses jambes et se jeta sur la créature, la prenant par surprise, mettant assez de Haki dans ses lames pour qu'elles s'enfoncent comme du beurre dans la chair du nécrophage. Le monstre ouvrit la tête pour hurler sa douleur, mais un autre coup de dague la fit sauter. Avant que quiconque ne puisse venir l'embêter, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur, usant de Yrden pour sceller la porte. Elle décrocha sa besace de sa taille qui contenait un peu de changes, de quoi faire les élixirs les plus essentiels et ses élixirs. Dans la pénombre, là où ses yeux de chat luttaient pour voir malgré les mutations, elle chercha à l'aveuglette un élixir. Elle en prenait un pour retirer le bouchon et sentir l'odeur afin de l'identifier, avant de le ranger, jusqu'à en trouver un avec l'odeur qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'avala et ferma les yeux pour retenir la légère douleur qui lui brulait les veines et qui lui remontait jusqu'au cerveau et aux yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle y voyait comme en plein jour.

\- Loué soit celui qui a inventé l'élixir du Chat, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle rangea le flacon dans sa besace et se débarrassa de sa cape. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour lui reprocher d'être une mutante alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi.

Doucement, ignorant le médaillon qui vibrait contre sa gorge, elle s'avança dans le hall d'entrée de l'immense crypte qui s'étalait sous la ville. En s'approchant du couloir, elle pivota hors du chemin d'une goule qui venait de jaillir de terre et la décapita d'un mouvement expert de son sabre d'argent.

Lentement, elle reprit sa route, regardant les murs de briques vieillis à la recherche de l'endroit où elle trouverait sa cible. C'est là qu'elle trouva un mur qui avait été visiblement condamné récemment. Et pas correctement. Elle se rapprocha pour observer les failles dans le mur de pierre. Certains trous étaient si larges qu'elle pouvait y passer son bras entier.

Elle colla son œil par l'ouverture pour voir l'intérieur, son médaillon l'avertissant d'un danger un peu plus important que dans le reste de la crypte.

L'élixir lui permit de voir un graveir penché sur un corps qu'il était en train de dévorer. Et impossible de ne pas reconnaître le chapeau conique.

Raymond.

Elle recula du mur et passa sa main de libre devant pour former le signe d'Aard.

Le mur de fortune explosa, envoyant voler les pierres un peu partout, attirant l'attention des monstres dans la chambre.

Plusieurs goules jaillirent du sol et une noctule se laissa tomber du plafond, immense chauve-souris humanisée et imberbe tout droit sortie des cauchemars d'un enfant. Bientôt, la D. se retrouva encerclée, mais elle ne se laissa pas perturber. Au lieu de concentrer la danse de son glaive d'argent sur un monstre, elle fit un prix de groupe, changeant ainsi sa garde et sa prise, faisant tournoyer autour d'elle et au-dessus de sa tête la lame pour tuer tous les monstres, contrant leurs tentatives pour la frapper en augmentant le rythme de sa danse.

Quand les charognards tombèrent enfin à terre, elle se redressa avec une respiration sifflante.

L'endurance serait toujours un problème désormais. Même après tout ce temps, elle avait toujours mal à la poitrine quand elle devait jouer sur l'endurance et la durée. Tuer ces monstres rapidement, sans un moindre mal, avant de se faire chopper. Garp lui boxerait les oreilles et le crâne s'il voyait à quel point elle avait perdu en souffle.

Akainu paierait très cher pour ça.

Toujours haletante, elle s'approcha du corps qui, bien que dévoré en bonne partie depuis qu'il avait commencé à pourrir, restait amplement reconnaissable, surtout avec ce qu'il restait des vêtements. En soupirant, depuis longtemps devenue indifférente à l'odeur de chair morte, elle ramassa le corps et le hissa avec précaution sur son épaule.

Thaler serait content de son colocataire.

Ça faisait toujours plaisir de faire plaisir.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Geralt était content qu'il pleuve.

Vraiment content.

Parce qu'au vu des nuages et du grondement en fond, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de demander de l'aides aux druides pour animer le golem.

Il y en avait qui n'avait pas été totalement pris par l'argile, la vase, la terre et la saleté. Un que le temps avait très bien conservé. La magie autour de ce spécimen au milieu du cimetière des golems disait que ce devait être la sentinelle.

Haut comme trois hommes et larges comme deux, la créature était éternellement figée au travers du temps, à moins qu'on ne la réveille en agitant la magie dans son corps. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que la foudre. Agilement, Geralt escalada le colosse de pierre et lui planta la longue tige d'acier dans le creux qui séparait la tête du reste du corps, donnant une apparence bossue à la créature. Puis, il sauta sur le terrain étrangement plat et désherbé. Il prit une distance de sécurité pour ne pas se faire foudroyer lui-même et attendit.

Pas longtemps, parce qu'une belle décharge tomba sur le golem, le secouant avec tant de force que de la poussière s'éleva de son corps de pierre.

Par précaution, le mutant tira son arme et se mit en garde. L'ancienne du village lui avait parlé des pillons électriques. Cela faciliterait le travail, mais il fallait qu'il soit prudent.

Lentement, les membres craquants et roulant à cause de l'inactivité, le golem se retourna dans un grondement de pierre. Deux yeux semblables à des pierres semi-précieuses d'une apparence vert-laiteuse servaient d'yeux à la création magique. Et ces yeux tombèrent sur le Loup Blanc.

Il concentra son énergie dans son attaque et envoya une énorme boule de feu sur le golem, le forçant à reculer. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se précipita vers les pilons, gardant son Haki sur le golem comme il avait appris à le faire, et se jeta sur l'un des trois pillons qui avaient auparavant encerclé la création d'argile.

Il toucha le premier, qui se dressait aussi grand que lui sur le terrain et l'activa. Sans perdre un instant, surtout en sachant que bien que lente, la créature avec tout de même de plus grandes jambes que lui, il se précipita vers le second pilon qu'il activa, avant de s'avancer vers le troisième, plus lentement, afin de s'assurer que le golem serait bien au milieu de la zone avant de l'activer. La foudre tomba sur la création d'argile, droit sur le paratonnerre toujours coincé dans la roche, l'immobilisant pendant un instant alors que de la pierre et de la terre tombaient de son corps.

Alors, il recommença de nouveau, veillant à toujours rester hors du cercle pour ne pas se faire avoir.

La seconde décharge lui fit perdre un bras.

La troisième et le golem tomba totalement en morceaux.

\- Tu aurais pu m'inviter pour la fête, tu sais.

Geralt rangea son glaive en se tournant vers l'extérieur du cimetière des golems pour voir Ann venir vers lui, sa cape la protégeant un minimum de la pluie. Le Loup Blanc ne lui offrit aucune réponse et se pencha vers les restes de la créature, éparpillant les fragments du pied jusqu'à trouver la pierre qu'ils cherchaient. Il la fit sauter dans sa main et la lança à Ann qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- Va mettre ça en place, je sais où trouver la dernière pierre. On va en finir avec Azar Javed aujourd'hui même.

\- Le plan reste le même ?

Le Loup se contenta de hocher la tête. A son plus grand amusement, Ann se mit à _miauler_, avant de se détourner.

\- Je vais gentiment demander aux druides si je peux laisser mes affaires avec eux et on se retrouve à la tour.

Elle se tourna et disparut de nouveau dans les marais.

Son camarade la regarda partir, adressa un dernier coup d'œil aux restes de la Sentinelle, et se détourna. Il traversa le marais au pas de course. Il avait un rendez-vous important à Wyzima.

Ainsi, quand il arriva dans le quartier du Temple, ses pas le portèrent vers la maison du détective où il trouva « Raymond » qui lui sauta presque dessus.

\- Vous tombez bien, Loup Blanc ! s'exclama le détective.

\- Ah ?

\- Ecoutez, j'ai tout découvert. Kalkstein et le Boucanier bossent ensemble, j'ai des preuves irréfutables.

\- Et que faisons-nous avec ces informations ?

\- On leur tend un piège, mais ça risque d'être dangereux. Préparez votre matériel et revenez quand vous serez prêt à botter quelques fesses.

\- Et pour ce qui est du Commandant Vincent Meis, de la garde royale ?

\- Je l'ai vu il y a peu en ville, en train de poursuivre des pervers pour les passer au fil de sa lame.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vois pas ce qui choque, après tout, tout le monde sait que le commandant déteste tout ce qui peut passer pour déviant à ses yeux.

\- Tout le monde sait mais peu sans préoccupe. Sinon, je suis prêt pour votre piège. On commence par qui ? Boucanier ou Kalkstein ?

\- On va commencer par les jambes. Il conduit les forces armées de la Salamandre, nous allons donc devoir le tuer.

\- Pas facile mais je le ferai.

\- Reviens me voir quand tu en auras fini, on parlera du cerveau.

Le mutant tourna les talons et tranquillement, quitta le domicile du détective. Il prit tout aussi paisiblement la route vers les bas-fonds. Il descendit vers la tanière du Boucanier pour voir deux nouveaux videurs remplaçant ceux qu'il avait déjà tués. C'était l'occasion de tester ce que Portgas lui avait montré avec Axii.

Il regarda dans les yeux l'un des malabars.

\- J'ai la clef, je peux entrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il concentra sa magie dans ses doigts pendant qu'il enchainait les signes. Ses yeux ambrés s'allumèrent brièvement alors que son interlocuteur clignait des yeux.

\- Oui, tu peux rentrer, lui dit l'homme.

\- Le chef a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne ! protesta l'autre garde.

\- Il a déjà la clef, donc, il peut, pointa le premier.

C'était une réussite.

Lentement, le sorceleur commençait à retrouver ses capacités oubliées. Il passa entre les deux malabars qui se disputaient et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la planque, alertant l'occupant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? grogna le chef de la pègre.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais connaître les derniers ragots au sujet de la Salamandre.

\- Tu sais où il se cache ? C'est parfait, mes gars ont besoin d'enculer quelqu'un.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu meurs.

\- Pardon ?

La voix du Boucanier perdit dix degrés en un seul mot et sa main se dirigea vers son gourdin clouté.

\- Avant de lever ton arme, écoute-moi. Javed a tué Raymond et se fait passer pour lui grâce à la magie. Il a essayé de me manipuler pour que je te tue. Ta mort lui serait _très avantageuse. _Je peux lui dire que je t'ai tué, mais il faut que toi et tes hommes, vous jouiez le jeu. Donc, profil bas pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que l'illusion saute, sinon, il va prendre la fuite et tout ça ne servira à rien. Raymond sera mort pour rien.

\- D'accord, tu vas donc le prendre par surprise, apprécia le bandit en retirant sa main de son arme. Mais il n'empêche que tu vas l'affronter seul, et qu'il m'a pas l'air d'un mage de pacotille.

\- J'ai déjà un plan de préparer et je ne serai pas seul. Fais ce que je te dis et joue le jeu.

\- Ton arme.

Sans hésitation, Geralt lui donna son glaive d'acier tranchant sur lequel le Boucarnier s'entailla la main. Il la fit courir sur toute la longueur pour mettre assez de sang dessus, avant de retirer son cache-œil qui dévoila une orbite vide. Prenant les _preuves_ de son acte, Geralt tourna les talons et ressortit dehors où les deux costauds se disputaient encore. Il changea son glaive de main pour le cacher un minimum de la garde, et accéléra le pas. Rapidement, il arriva dans la maison de Raymond pour voir son occupant descendant les marches.

\- Des nouvelles, Loup Blanc ? demanda l'imposteur.

\- De bonnes nouvelles, vous serez ravi… Raymond.

\- Le Boucanier est mort ?

En tendant bien l'oreille, Geralt percevait la joie et la satisfaction dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Alors, pour toute réponse, il lui montra son arme et le cache-œil. Il était temps de voir si sa proie allait s'approcher de l'appât.

\- Il ne nous embêtera plus. Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous occuper du compte d'Azar Javed. J'ai un plan pour ça. Votre famille sera bientôt vengée.

Et Geralt jeta sur la table le cache-œil.

\- Quel est le plan ?

La proie fit un pas de plus vers l'appât.

\- Je voulais m'en charger personnellement, mais si vous voulez aider…

\- Bien entendu que j'en suis. Vous me payez, après tout. Et surtout, nous sommes amis maintenant…

La proie renifla l'appât.

\- Oui… amis… Maintenant que nous avons coupé les griffes de Javed en nous débarrassant du Boucanier, nous pouvons avoir Kalkstein et Javed en nous basant sur ce qu'ils désirent tant.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit le détective avec curiosité.

Elle mordilla doucement un bout de l'appât.

\- Les secrets dans la tour des marais. Je sais comment l'ouvrir, et j'aimerais votre aide à ce sujet.

\- Bien sûr, quoi donc ?

\- Venez avec moi dans les marais, et quand je l'aurai ouverte et que j'aurai pris les livres secrets qu'elle contient, cachez-les loin de moi. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Javed s'en emparer.

\- Quand partons-nous ?

Elle venait à présent de mordre à pleines dents dans l'appât sans réaliser le piège.

\- Maintenant.

Être un mutant sans émotion était un avantage dans ce genre de situation pour garder une poker-face à toute épreuve.

\- Nous devons protéger tout ce qui est dans la tour, tous les livres et les parchemins. Les utiliser pour appâter notre cible, dit Raymond.

\- Il y a un accroc dans ce plan. Je n'ai pas encore déverrouillé la porte.

Et comme il s'en doutait, le sephirot manquant lui fut donné par l'usurpateur lui-même.

\- C'est là que j'entre en scène. J'avais cette pierre avec moi depuis quelques temps déjà, et je sais qu'elle est la clef de la tour, ou du moins, une partie de la clef. Assurez-vous d'intéresser Kalkstein, comme convenu.

\- Je propose qu'on ouvre d'abord la tour, qu'on mette le tout en sécurité, avant d'avertir Kalkstein. Avec lui et Javed sur place, la tâche ne sera que plus ardue.

\- C'est un bon point. Retrouvons-nous dans les marais pour cela avant de nous tourner vers l'alchimiste.

Geralt tourna les talons en rangeant son arme et sortit de la maison. Sans attendre, il courut aussi vite que possible vers le quai, passant les portes à toute jambe. Il descendit sur le ponton de bois pour trouver le pauvre homme qui se chargeait de l'aller-retour.

\- Vite ! Au marais !

\- D'accord m'sieur, mais l'argent…

En faisant un effort pour ne pas s'agacer, Geralt lui mit les cinq orins du voyage dans la main. Et ainsi, la barque fit la traversée.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Geralt revenait de la clairière des druides où il avait vu qu'Ann avait en effet déposé ses affaires. C'était là-bas aussi que le dernier sephirot avait l'obélisque associé. Pataugeant dans l'eau croupie, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour affronter les monstres sur sa route, le Loup Blanc esquiva le moindre obstacle pour parvenir à rejoindre sa destination au cœur des marécages.

La Tour du Mage.

Il finit par trouver un chemin de terre ferme et solide qui le mena à la petite pente artificielle qui s'élevait jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande tour de pierres moussues.

Raymond n'était pas encore là.

Parfait.

Il poussa la porte et son médaillon se mit à vibrer contre sa gorge.

Mais aucun signe de monstres.

En levant la tête vers les étages, le sorceleur remarqua rapidement que l'escalier continuait de monter en hauteur en longeant le mur, dépassant aisément la taille extérieure de la tour, avec un plafond qui se perdait dans l'obscurité.

C'était donc la magie qui faisait se manifester son médaillon

Mais outre la pierre des éléments qui représentait le symbole de Axii qu'Ann lui avait réapprit et les étagères pleines de livres et de parchemins, ce qui attira l'attention du sorceleur fut le livre du un pupitre juste derrière la pierre des éléments. L'ouvrage était ouvert et ne semblait pas avoir souffert du temps ou quoi que ce soit. En jetant un œil sur les pages ouvertes, le mutant constata qu'il était question de quelque chose se nommant le Bouclier d'Alzur. Sans s'attarder plus, il prit le livre et le referma, regardant les étages. Sans réfléchir davantage, il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à d'autres bibliothèques, montant toujours plus haut vers le sommet, avant de décider qu'il était assez loin. Il glissa le livre dans une étagère au hasard et redescendit. Bonne chance à Javed pour le retrouver.

Il sauta l'escalier pour finir agilement sur le sol de l'entrée de la tour. Il se releva et s'approcha de la porte avant de s'immobiliser.

Il sentait le danger au-dehors. Comme un frisson qui lui faisait dresser les poils sur ses bras.

Javed était là.

Il fallait espérer que l'eau des marais et la magie de la tour rendent les dons de l'homme assez instables pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre trop farouchement.

Il ouvrit sa besace et sélectionna trois élixirs. Hirondelle et Chat-Huant étaient toujours la base. Il hésita sur la suite, avant de prendre un flacon au contenu rouge orangé, tirant presque sur le marron. L'élixir du Loup était un bon compromis quand on ne savait pas de quoi était capable l'adversaire en face, tout en restant très utile, puisque ça affectait la précision. Sans parler qu'avec son taux de toxicité, il lui restait un peu de marge encore pour consommer une potion importante comme une Décoction de Raffard le Blanc qui l'aiderait à retrouver assez de vitalité afin de ne pas mourir s'il avait un pied dans la tombe.

Il avala les élixirs les uns après les autres en grimaçant quand les toxines se répandirent dans ses veines en les colorant temporairement de noir. La douleur s'effaça, mais laissa derrière des tâches rougeâtres sur le bord de son champ de vision. Il devrait être prudent dans sa consommation d'élixirs dans les huit prochaines heures.

Il rangea les fioles vides dans sa besace et sortit de la tour, se retournant pour fermer correctement la porte derrière lui.

\- Excité de connaître la vérité ? demanda Raymond dans son dos.

Il entendit des pas qui se voulaient discret sur le sol de terre et le bruit d'une épée qu'on tire de son fourreau.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses, répondit Geralt sans se retourner.

Qu'il approche, un peu plus, encore un peu plus.

\- Juste une question… continua le mutant.

Là, il le _sentait_. Il était juste derrière lui.

En rassemblant toute sa force et sa vitesse, Geralt tourna sur lui-même et son poing frappa l'usurpateur en plein visage, lui faisant cracher du sang et perdre l'épée qu'il cachait auparavant dans sa canne. Légèrement sonné, il se redressa alors que le sorceleur se rapprochait, reculant sur ses fesses pour mettre de la distance entre le mutant en colère et lui.

\- Comment t'as eu l'idée de prendre l'identité de Raymond ?

Raymond s'illumina pendant un instant d'une lueur orangée et un autre homme apparut à sa place, se remettant debout. Grand, musclé, la peau foncée, parcourue de scarifications et de piercings cabalistiques. Il portait des vêtements de cuir exotique, décorés de chaînettes d'or et d'argent et un gros foulard bigarré autour du cou. Sur son visage étrangement ridé pour un mage capable d'une telle magie, il portait une demi-cagoule de cuir qui lui prenait le sommet du crâne et juste le contour de l'œil gauche avant de remonter par-dessus l'oreille qui était percée de trois anneaux de métal.

\- Brillant… surtout de ta part, complimenta le mage de sa voix profonde avec un soupçon de moquerie. Il se rapprochait, et toi et cette minette lui faisiez confiance. J'aurais été stupide de ne pas profiter d'une telle situation.

Le sorceleur s'arrêta nez à nez avec la montagne de muscle qui le dépassait légèrement en taille.

\- As-tu oublié que ça te mettrait face à face avec un sorceleur ? Eh bien, je serais stupide de ne pas utiliser l'avantage d'une telle situation.

Et il tira son glaive d'acier.

\- On a assez discuté comme ça, maintenant, conduis-moi jusqu'aux objets que tu as volés à Kaer Morhen.

Javed garda une main sur la hanche en caressant son collier de barbe brune, suivant des yeux l'arme dans la main du mutant. Usant de toute sa vitesse, Geralt fit voler sa lame pour attaquer son adversaire qui disparut juste sous ses yeux dans un crépitement électrique. Il réapparut juste derrière le mutant, dos à la porte de la Tour, avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe et de bouger ses mains pour lancer une vague électrique que le sorceleur esquiva en se baissant sur ses jambes. Mais tout autour, des flammes s'élevèrent, et d'elles, sortit un gros ver volant, avec des petites mains, une tête et des yeux disproportionnés, qui vola vers Geralt. La forme éthérée en dépit des flammes qui la composaient ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Ifrit. Il sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de la créature qui fonçait vers lui et tira sa lame d'argent. Il sauta par-dessus la larve quand elle l'attaqua de nouveau et se retourna pour faire face à la tour et Azar, tout en gardant son adversaire en vue. Le sourire du mage et sa façon de croiser les bras disaient qu'il espérait voir son invocation faire le boulot à sa place. Serrant les dents en se préparant aux brûlures, Geralt dessina Yrden sur le sol et recula légèrement. La créature tomba dans le piège et se retrouva immobilisée par le signe, permettant au sorceleur de le passé au fil de sa lame d'argent. Chaque coup taillait le feu sans laisser de marque, mais dans le métier, il fallait apprendre que même si ça ne laisse pas de trace, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne sert à rien. Après tout, les hurlements de la créature et sa façon de se recroqueviller étaient des preuves de son efficacité.

Il y eut un flash de lumière, mais rien ne l'aveugla alors qu'il détournait la tête par instinct pour se protéger. Un second flash apparut, plus puissant que le précédent, venant de l'Ifrit. S'il avait continué de le regarder en face, il aurait été momentanément paralysé par l'éblouissement. De derrière son bras, il attendit que la lumière se calme avant de repartir à l'assaut, finissant au bout de deux petites minutes par défaire le monstre. Une moue agacée apparut sur le visage sombre de Javed qui leva les mains pour faire apparaître un portail de téléportation magique dans l'arène de flammes. Le Professeur en jaillit alors que le mage traversait les flammes comme si elles n'existaient pas après s'être fait apparaître deux épées.

\- Je réponds à votre appel, maître, annonça l'assassin en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de Javed tout en faisant face au mutant. J'écoute et j'obéis, tel un génie.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Professeur et tue-le !

Où était Ann ? Elle aurait dû l'aider, normalement !

\- Vois-tu, sorceleur, il y a trop d'eau autour pour le confort de Azar, pointa le Professeur en dégainant son arme. Les mages de feu sont… limités. Il a besoin de moi pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Parfait. Deux asticots avec une même pierre, rétorqua Geralt.

Une forme tomba du ciel juste au-dessus de Javed qui dut pressentir quelque chose puisqu'il se téléporta à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on a choisi cet endroit pour organiser cette petite sauterie, commenta Ann en se redressa, deux dagues en main.

\- Je me doutais que tu ne devais pas être bien loin ! gronda Javed avec un rictus.

\- La seule façon pour moi d'avoir été loin, c'est si les boulets qui servent de chair à canon pour ton organisation n'avaient pas eu l'idée de m'attaquer. Mais quand le maître est stupide, les chiens le sont tout autant.

Elle rangea ses dagues et tira son glaive d'acier qui semblait enduit d'une huile brunâtre.

\- Odorimasho ka, anta-tachi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Geralt tourna sur lui-même et s'attaqua à Javed, laissant Ann gérer l'escrimeur qu'était le Professeur.

Qui découvrit rapidement que la substance huileuse du glaive n'était pas là pour des prunes puisqu'une simple coupure sur son épaule fit couler le sang à flot pendant quelques secondes. A côté, elle semblait avoir du mal à éviter les coups, même si en se concentrant sur la vitesse, elle empêchait son adversaire d'attaquer énormément. Geralt reconnut cela comme la potion de Tonnerre. Elle se concentrait sur l'offensive pour en finir vite. Il aurait pu en faire autant, mais devant les deux épées de Javerd, il était content de son choix pour l'élixir du Loup. L'homme était brutal, comme une création infernale cherchant à le tuer. Mais le mutant était agile, rapide, et même s'il avait perdu la mémoire, il avait l'habitude des modes de combats avec des adversaires imprévisibles.

Sans même le réaliser, pourtant, les deux mutants se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, le Professeur ayant apparemment changé de tactique pour revenir vers son chef. Et quand les deux sorceleurs furent quasiment côte à côte, l'assassin tira un objet de sa tunique noir et le jeta à terre.

\- ABUNAI ! hurla Ann en se protégeant le visage.

Pas assez vite, une petite bombe éclata entre les pieds des mutants et les deux chefs de la Salamandre reculèrent. Un gaz sortit des débris du sol et de la bombe. Trop tard pour retenir leur respiration, ils en avaient respiré juste assez pour avoir du mal à rester debout, laissant les deux hommes qu'ils avaient voulu piéger libres de fuir.

\- Azar, espèce d'idiot ! incendia le Professeur en portant sa main à une coupure sur sa poitrine qui saignait abondamment, là où Javed n'était pas non plus en meilleur état. Tu as laissé ses sorceleurs prendre le dessus ! Tu as failli me faire tuer !

Geralt s'effondra et Ann tomba à genoux, sa manche plaquée sur son visage alors qu'elle toussait.

\- Silence !

Il regarda la D. dans les yeux et leva le menton en frissonnant quand celle-ci lui lâcha une bonne rasade de Haoshoku à la gueule qui fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine. Et elle s'effondra.

\- Retournons à notre base dans le Quartier Marchand. Avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

Et il invoqua à la hâte un portail magique dans lequel il disparut, le Professeur le rejoignant à reculons, son arme toujours devant lui et sa main essayant de lutter contre l'hémorragie de sa poitrine.

\- Nous nous reverrons, abominations.

Et il disparut à son tour dans le portail.

Les flammes s'éteignirent, laissant les deux mutants inconscients sur le sol, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les marais retrouvèrent leur paix.

Une bataille dans les marais débuta à cet instant même, loin de la tour.

Une bataille qui n'était que le début d'évènements qui allaient bientôt secouer la Temeria tout entière.

Pressentant le conflit en approche, les deux adversaires étaient désireux de tester les limites de l'ennemi. Une simple attaque de routine d'une patrouille se transforma en une bataille rangée entre les non-humains et l'Ordre de la Rose Ardente.

Les Scoia'tael étaient déterminés, leur désir de liberté était puissant, et cela les mena à la victoire. L'Ordre de la Rose Ardente apprit de cela que les elfes et les nains étaient des ennemis bien plus dangereux que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Azar avait exclu de cette bataille les sorceleurs, volontairement ou non.

A leur réveil, ils ne pourraient rien voir d'autres que des piles de corps jonchant les marais.

Et comme le futur le leur prouverait, cela aurait été la dernière occasion se présentant à eux pour rester neutre. Dans le futur, ils seraient obligés de choisir leur camp.


	7. Stupides Ecureuils

**Bonjour à tous ! On est toujours confiné, alors, autant se distraire. Aujourd'hui, on retrouve un personnage récurant et important de la série. Je ne dis pas lequel, vous verrez juste dessous.**

**Je dédis ce chapitre à Clixia et sa hype qu'elle partage sur le Discord de la Mash-Up. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !**

**Merci aussi à Misstykata pour son commentaire et oui, même si c'est dans le scénario, c'est pas très logique comme réaction.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

**P.S. : pour le fan du personnage qui débarque aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup modifier son comportement ou ses paroles. Si vous avez un problème, voyez avec les concepteurs du jeu.**

.

* * *

.

\- … tu fais erreur, disait une femme. Je l'ai sous mon contrôle. Et pas seulement lui. Ils me mangent _tous_ dans la main. Je regrette seulement que Foltest soit absent à cause de cette réunion, mais je suis persuadée que tu t'occuperas du conseil des rois.

Geralt cligna des yeux pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans les marais, mais allongé sur un lit douillé avec des draps de soie. Au travers les draperies translucides du lit à baldaquin, il remarqua une femme légèrement floue, seulement éclairée par des bougies.

« Je présume que tu as réglé la situation avec Leuvaarden aussi ? » demanda une autre femme avec une voix comportant un étrange écho.

Le mutant cligna de nouveau des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue et reconnu la fine silhouette élancée et aux courbes très alléchantes. La crinière ondulée rousse confirmait à qui appartenait la silhouette. La magicienne Triss Merigold.

Sans bouger, il chercha des yeux à qui pouvait bien parler Triss pour voir le sommet d'un miroir de l'autre côté du paravent auquel la magicienne faisait face. La lueur fantomatique qui s'en dégageait disait clairement que de la magie était à l'œuvre.

\- Oui, assura Triss. Je lui ai fait une offre et il l'a accepté. Il dit que ses supérieurs avaient un plan similaire, mais on les a devancés. Les hommes sont tous des gros baratineurs et ils racontent toujours qu'ils ont eu l'idée en premier.

« Et comment se porte ton sorceleur ? »

Le sorceleur ferma les yeux en voyant Triss jetait un regard dans sa direction.

\- Je devrais être capable de le convaincre.

« N'en fait pas trop. Geralt est connu pour être exceptionnellement perceptif. »

\- Je le sais.

Le mutant rouvrit les yeux pour voir que la rousse avait baissé la tête, une étrange expression, semblable au regret ou à la tristesse se dessinant sur ses traits fin et éternellement jeune.

« Et pour la femme ? »

\- Son esprit est protégé par une méthode tout à fait inconnue, j'ai dû me référer aux souvenirs de Geralt pour l'identifier. C'est Portgas D. Ann, de l'école du Chat, l'ancien de l'école du Loup voulait justement que ses hommes la retrouve. De ce qu'elle lui a raconté, elle aurait une lourde rancune contre Philippa. Philippa a joué un peu trop avec cette étrange femme, avant de s'en débarrasser pour la donner aux sorceleurs, qui en ont fait une des leurs. De ce que j'ai vu, elle manie une langue qui n'est pas connu sur le continent, en plus de techniques assez inédites.

« Un problème pour nos plans, donc ? »

\- Très certainement, mais rien d'insurmontable. Si je m'y prends correctement, je devrais pouvoir la ranger dans notre camp. Il faut juste espérer que les actes de Philippa ne lui aient pas donné une allergie à _toutes_ les magiciennes.

« Je pourrais me renseigner. »

\- Non, il vaut mieux que son existence reste entre nous pour l'instant.

« Ou plutôt, tu ne veux rien devoir à Philippa, Triss. Peu sont ceux qui l'apprécient, même si elle est _de_ _facto_ la leader de la Loge des Magiciennes. »

\- Je dois y aller. Je te contacterai quand tout sera terminé, dit Triss en se détournant sans répondre.

« Ne laisse jamais Geralt découvrir ce que tu lui caches… »

Et la magie du miroir s'éteignit. Voyant que Triss, dans une petite tenue très émoustillante, venait vers lui, le mutant se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit en grognant.

\- Triss ? Qu'est-ce que…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en placer une, il était nez à nez avec le décolleté très révélateur de la nuisette de la magicienne, qu'elle mit en valeur en se cabrant légèrement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever. Je préfère m'assurer que tu es complètement rétabli.

Les femmes étaient des personnages _très_ redoutable.

\- Et comment ? s'enquit le mutant en se levant de son siège au bord du lit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas douloureux.

Et elle le poussa fermement pour qu'il tombe allonger sur le dos dans les draps.

Qui lui avait dit déjà que les magiciennes étaient obsédées par lui ?

Après le soi-disant examen médical de la rousse, il put de nouveau respirer et penser correctement à ce qu'il avait entendu et vu.

\- Eh bien, tu sembles en pleine forme ! commenta avec amusement la rousse toujours dans les draps pendant que le mutant se rhabiller. Ce doit être grâce au métabolisme si particulier des Sorceleurs.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda Geralt en terminant d'enfiler son pantalon.

\- Pure coïncidence. J'étais en train de faire un scan sur les anomalies magiques et je suis tombée sur une fausse piste laissée par Kalkstein.

Pourquoi Kalkstein aurait-il eu besoin de laisser une fausse piste ? Peu importe, il en avait fini avec lui, ce n'était plus son problème.

\- Tu m'as trouvé dans les marais ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Il devait y avoir une femme avec moi.

\- C'est exact aussi. Elle est dans un lit en bas en train de se reposer, elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit le mutant en enfilant sa veste de cuir qui lui servait d'armure.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui dit la rousse en haussant des épaules. L'alchimiste doit être là-bas, en train d'examiner les pierres, mais il ne trouvera rien. La plus grosse anomalie est ici, à Wizyma.

Et allez, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça !

\- Des anomalies magiques ? Ici, à Wizyma ?

Ce genre de chose pouvait causer l'apparition massive de gros monstres, des créatures bien plus dangereuses qu'un vulgaire noyeur.

\- Oui, et j'apprécierais si tu pouvais m'aider à la trouver, mais revenons à ta santé.

\- Je croyais que j'étais en pleine forme.

Il chercha ses armes des yeux et elle les lui pointa sur un coffre, avec une paire de glaive qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il prit les siens et ouvrit le coffre pour trouver son sac de voyage, sa besace à élixirs et son poignard, à côté des affaires d'Ann.

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Physiquement, tout va bien. C'est ton esprit qui m'inquiète.

\- Expliques-toi, réclama le sorceleur en retirant ses affaires de la malle.

\- Tu as déliré pendant des heures…

Plus de huit, puisque les tâches rouges de sa vision n'étaient plus là, signifiant que les élixirs n'agissaient plus.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lire dans ton esprit pour comprendre tes blessures et quel poison toi et ta collègue aviez respiré cette fois.

\- Je suis certain que tu es allé au-delà de ça.

Triss ne put cacher la grimace coupable qui se dessina sur son visage devant le ton glacé du Loup Blanc.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, se justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit. Tes pensées étaient très bruyantes…

\- Et c'est pour ce genre de raison que je _hais_ les magiciennes. Les sorcières, elles, elles se contentent de danser nues à la pleine lune autour des autels de Vayopatis et apprennent seulement à mieux comprendre la nature, alors que vous, vous croyez que vos dons sont une autorisation de faire tout et n'importe quoi au point d'aller jusqu'à violer l'esprit et la vie privée des gens !

Le duo se retourna vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessous, pour voir une sorceleuse aux yeux d'argents brillants de haine, portant seulement sa tunique large, laissant visible des cicatrices en nombres et variété sur ses cuisses et ses jambes.

\- Ah, Ann, c'est ça ! Vesemir m'a parlé de toi ! salua en souriant Triss.

Elle sortit du lit et passa ses mains sur son corps pour se retrouver vêtu d'une somptueuse robe verte moulante qui laissait son dos nu.

Elle voulut approcher la D. mais celle-ci lui montra les dents en grognant comme un fauve lui faisant clairement comprendre de garder ses distances, avant de tourner sèchement la tête vers Geralt quand il se racla la gorge. Elle leva les bras et reçu d'abord son sac et sa besace, avant de réceptionner ses glaives enroulés dans sa cape.

\- Ta tenue et tes poignards sont dans ton sac, je viens de les y mettre, lui dit le mutant.

\- Merci.

Elle se détourna pour descendre, avant de s'arrêter sur la première marche devant l'air étonnée de Triss.

\- Primo, c'est _Portgas_ pour toi, magicienne. Deuzio, les mutants ont de très bonnes oreilles, donc, quelques soient tes projets à mon sujet, tu peux t'asseoir dessus. Tercio, si tu entres en contact avec Eilhart, dis-lui que l'Enfant-Surprise de Schrödinger n'oublie pas et viendra réclamer ce qu'elle lui a volé.

Ann se tourna de nouveau vers l'étage et regarda son camarade mutant.

\- Te fais pas avoir, Geralt. Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Ne te laisse pas abuser par cette _putain_ en robe de soirée. Je retourne à ma planque, fais-moi signe si tu veux qu'on continu à deux à gérer l'affaire de la Salamandre, ou si je me mets en marche pour rejoindre Kaer Morhen et dire à Vesemir où on en est.

\- Je te retrouve plus tard, Ann, assura Geralt.

La femme hocha la tête et redescendis à l'étage, ses longs dreads se balançant dans son dos, le masquant presque dans sa totalité.

\- Elle est… joyeuse comme femme, commenta Triss pour briser le silence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est aussi agressive.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et revint à sa conversation avec Geralt comme si la brune n'était jamais intervenue. Fais très intéressant, surtout quand on voyait l'étincelle d'agacement dans les yeux de la magicienne.

\- J'ai vu tes aventures récentes et ton désir de retrouver la mémoire. Je doute que quiconque puisse t'aider dans ce but, mais il y a une possibilité tout de même…

\- Une petite chance… ? nota le mutant en essayant de ne pas s'agacer de la voir tourner autour du pot.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, je pense que tu as besoin de te créer une personnalité stable.

\- Autrement dit ?

\- Geralt, s'il te plaît, soit sérieux, c'est important ! s'exaspéra Triss.

\- Ann, attends-moi avant de sortir ! appela Geralt.

Un vague « d'accord » monta de l'étage en dessous.

\- Donc, nous disions, en limitant tout le charabia psychologique, réclama le Loup Blanc.

\- Tu as besoin de prendre position devant les problèmes du monde. Peu importe la position, tu dois seulement en choisir une. Une identité forte t'aidera à retrouver ta mémoire.

Ce ne fut que l'audition de mutant qui informa celui-ci du reniflement narquois de la brune sous leurs pieds. Il ignorait ce que voulait dire « baka bakachi », mais ce ne devait pas être un compliment.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me dire ce que tu as vu ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ma vision que j'ai de toi, lui dit la femme. Je veux que tu décides _toi_ de qui tu es, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

\- Donc, tu ne veux pas que je m'intéresse au passé ?

Pourquoi il avait l'impression que Triss craignait ce qu'il y découvrait sur lui ?

\- Exactement. Ta mémoire te reviendra le moment venu.

Définitivement. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose que Triss ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne.

\- _Fais la parler_…

C'était un murmure et définitivement la voix d'Ann venant de l'étage en dessous et seulement sa mutation lui permettait d'entendre. La magicienne s'était tournée vers le lit pour arranger les draps avec la magie. Elle n'avait rien entendu apparemment.

\- Tu disais quelque chose au sujet d'anomalie magique ? s'enquit Geralt.

Triss se redressa en passant une mèche ondulée derrière son oreille.

\- Beaucoup de choses peuvent en être la cause, mais le plus important réside qu'elles peuvent donner naissance à beaucoup d'abomination. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, toi et une magicienne étaient occupé à capturer un génie, détruisant la moitié de la ville en même temps. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais beaucoup de choses se sont retrouvés mise en jeu.

Pourquoi ce simple incident qu'elle mentionnait de façon si vague lui semblait _important_ ?

\- Donc, oui, je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide. J'ai des artefacts magiques à placer autour de la ville pour m'aider à trouver la source de l'anomalie.

\- Très bien, dis-moi où et je m'en charge.

La rousse eu un sourire joyeux et passa derrière son paravent pour revenir avec trois orbes d'aspect cuivrés pas plus grand qu'un poing.

\- Toujours aussi pressé de rendre service, sourit la femme.

\- A quoi serve les amis, si ce n'est à ça.

\- Eh bien, j'ai vu des sortes de têtes de taureaux à plusieurs endroits de la ville, avec des cavités dans leur bouche où tu peux placer ces orbes. Il y en a une dans le Quartier Marchands à proximité de l'hôtel de ville, une autre dans le Quartier du Temple, à proximité de l'entrée des égouts et une troisième dans le cimetière de Wyzima. Cela permettra la création d'un Triangle de Radcliff typique. Tu sais après tout que la triangulation est la meilleure méthode de localisation dans ce genre de circonstance.

Geralt glissa les orbes dans son sac.

\- Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici, tu sais, lui pointa Triss. Dommage que ta collègue ne veuille pas de mon hospitalité.

\- Comment on est arrivé ici ? s'enquit le sorceleur.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

Pas de quoi le mettre en confiance.

\- Quand toi et les garçons vous vous êtes mis en chasse un peu partout…

\- Ce qui s'est prouvé efficace.

\- Par je ne sais quel miracle, nuança la rousse. De mon côté, j'ai décidé de chercher la Salamandre en cherchant des méthodes peu conventionnelles.

\- Des résultats ?

\- De très bons. Tu apprendras tout au moment voulu.

Encore des secrets, il _détestait_ ça et il comprenait la colère d'Ann et sa mise en garde. Triss avait beau avoir un joli visage, il n'allait pas lui accorder sa confiance aveuglément.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'enquit-il en essayant d'obtenir un maximum.

\- Pour avoir ces informations, j'ai dû promettre de ne rien te dire. Patience, Sorceleur.

Etrange promesse. Pourquoi avait-il cette si forte impression d'être un simple pantin entre les mains de la magicienne ?

\- Et sinon, a qui parlais-tu au travers le miroir ?

L'inquiétude se dessina dans les yeux de la rousse alors qu'elle masquait son ressentit derrière de la simple surprise. Il n'aurait rien dû entendre, apparemment. Le sujet de la conversation avait tout l'air d'être dangereux et important. Suffisamment pour que lui, ayant perçu des brides, puisse effrayer la magicienne.

\- Euh… des affaires de magiciennes. Rien d'important !

\- Cela avait l'air sérieux comme conversation.

\- J'ai dû faire quelques promesses pour apprendre des informations au sujet de la Salamandre.

\- Tu pourrais…

\- Crois-moi, ce n'est rien d'important.

Et lui, il était la princesse Adda.

\- Si tu le dis. Ann doit m'attendre, je vais y aller, surtout que tu m'as donné du travail à faire.

\- Oui, on se voit plus tard. Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, le marchand Leuvaarden veut vous voir, toi et elle. Il organise un banquet au Nouveau Narakort.

\- Je n'aime pas les banquets et je doute que ce soit la tasse de thé d'Ann.

\- Des personnalités importantes seront présente… insista la magicienne.

\- Raison de plus…

\- …Ce qui inclut la princesse Adda que tu as déjà libéré d'une malédiction. Apparemment, elle a développé une certaine _obsession_ à ton égard.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne promets rien.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, le banquet commence à six heures ce-soir et tu trouveras une tenue neuve que j'ai acheté pour toi, dans mon armoire, pour remplacer la vieillerie que t'a donné Vesemir. Essaye de persuader ta collègue de venir. J'y serai moi aussi.

Ce serait toujours une occasion de réunir des informations.

\- Je ferai un effort, mais je ne promets rien pour Ann.

\- Tu trouveras sur le guéridon près de la porte, en bas, les passes qui te permettront de circuler librement avec ton amie dans le Quartier Marchand.

\- Des passes ?

\- Eh bien, en addition de la quarantaine, les autorités ont mis en place la Loi Martial.

Loi Martial ? Mais il y aurait dû avoir plus de soldats dans les rues à cause de ça, non ?

\- Comment j'ai pu le louper ? songea le Loup Blanc.

\- Cela ne couvre que le Quartier Marchand que tu n'avais simplement pas encore visité. Seuls les résidents de ce quartier les ont et ont donc l'autorisation de circuler. Puisque j'ai une maison ici, j'ai pu obtenir un laisser-passer. Comme je vous ai enregistré comme résident tous les deux ici, ce qui est faux bien entendu, j'ai pu en obtenir pour toi et elle. Tu le lui répèteras ?

Si elle avait une aussi bonne oreille que lui, ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

\- Je vais y aller, avant qu'elle ne perde patience et parte sans moi.

\- On se voit ce soir.

Geralt ne lui répondit pas et descendit rapidement l'escalier menant à une immense pièce semblable à un salon et une salle à manger, avec des tas de bibliothèque gorgées de livres, un perroquet dont la cage était suspicieusement ouverte et un petit lit dans un coin. Ann était à proximité d'une des portes, habillé comme à son habitude mais les cheveux toujours lâches, lisant les fameux laisser-passer.

\- Elle a fait de mon nom de famille une _boucherie_ inimaginable, soupira la brune. Heureusement que je sais falsifier les documents, j'ai pu faire les rectifications. Voici le tiens, Geralt.

\- Depuis quand tu te décides de m'appeler par mon prénom ? s'enquit le Loup Blanc.

\- Depuis qu'on s'est battu côte à côte. J'ai toujours dit que dans une situation de vie ou de mort, c'est le meilleur moyen de connaître la personne à côté de toi. Si ça te dérange, je peux toujours retourner au plus froid « De Riv ».

Geralt plia le laisser passer et le glissa dans son veston de cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte sur les rues claires, propres, bien entretenus, bien décorées et parfaitement pavées du Quartier Marchand.

\- Je n'ai rien contre. Surtout quand tu n'as pas râlé une seule fois de l'usage de ton prénom.

Ann esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers l'oiseau en sifflotant légèrement. Le perroquet s'envola de sa cage et passa entre les deux mutants pour prendre le ciel et la liberté d'assaut.

\- Je n'aime pas les oiseaux en cage, se justifia la femme. Quel est le programme ?

\- On va placer les orbes de Triss, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Kalkstein concernant la Tour et essayer de mettre un peu de lumière sur les manigances dans lesquels Triss veut nous embarquer.

Et Geralt referma la porte derrière lui.

Ann arrangea sa cape sur son sac et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour masquer ses yeux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'un garde en armure complète lourde arborant la fleur de lys de Téméria vint à leur rencontre.

\- Vous là ! Arrêtez-vous !

Ann dû se faire violence pour ne pas agir d'instinct et se barrer en courant. Geralt se contenta de se résigner et se tourna vers le soldat.

\- Vos laisser-passer.

\- Vous en faîtes trop avec vos contrôles des passes.

Mais calmement, les deux sorceleurs tendirent le leur sans broncher.

\- Portez votre réclamation au Roi, leur dit l'officier en les vérifiant. Votre capuche, baissez-la.

\- Il est rentré ? s'enquit Ann en obtempérant.

\- Non, mais tous les nouveaux édits portent son sceau.

Et il leur rendit les passes en leur faisant signe de circuler. Ann attendit qu'il leur tourne le dos pour lui tirer la langue et remettre sa capuche, avant de se mettre à marcher un peu au hasard dans la ville à la recherche de la porte menant au Quartier du Temple.

\- Tu penses quoi, de ce que raconte Triss ? s'enquit Geralt en ignorant un passant qui criait quelque chose sur les sorceleurs et la nécessité de cacher les épouses.

Ann ne dit rien pendant un instant, avant de répondre :

\- Tu dois savoir que Merigold a, non seulement regarder tes souvenirs sans autorisation, mais aussi qu'elle te connait bien. Elle est _obsédée_ par toi, elle est clairement amoureuse de toi. Mais elle fait partie de la Loge des Magiciennes, et reste donc une politicienne. Ce qu'elle fera si elle doit choisir entre ses ambitions politiques et ses sentiments pour toi, j'en sais rien. Mais ce genre de femmes restent des manipulatrices.

La D. s'arrêta et regarda dans les yeux son camarade depuis le dessous de sa capuche.

\- Cette femme te _veut_, c'est un fait. Mais pourquoi, ça reste à voir. Mais son refus de répondre à tes questions me laissent voir qu'une chose…

\- Elle fait de moi son pantin ? supposa le tueur de monstre.

\- Exactement, et certainement pas dans ton intérêt, je pense. Plus pour servir les ambitions de la Loge. Et c'est connu que ces femmes contrôlent le monde depuis l'ombre en tant que soi-disant conseillèrent des rois. Tu fais ce que tu veux Geralt. Soit tu penses avec ton sexe, soit avec ta tête. Mais si je le peux, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour foutre le bordel dans ses projets, surtout quand il s'agit de me manipuler. Je _déteste_ qu'on choisisse ma vie sans mon consentement. A toi de voir ce que tu choisis de ta vie.

Et elle tourna les talons pour se remettre à marcher, laissant son compagnon silencieux lui emboiter le pas en réfléchissant profondément.

Triss était une amie, peut-être plus, vu l'affection qu'il avait à son sujet. Mais ce désir de le garder dans le noir, de négocier des choses dans son dos et de vouloir l'obliger à la suivre, ça marcher pas pour lui.

Il manquait d'éléments.

Après tout, elle pouvait avoir des bonnes intentions, mais il avançait dans le noir en suivant une femme qui lui disait justement de continuer alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de l'éclairer.

Et il ne supportait pas ne pas savoir.

.

* * *

Ils firent un détour par ce qu'il s'avérait être la place de marché, un immense rassemblement de marchandises et de revendeurs aux produits bien plus diversifiés que de l'autre côté, dans le Quartier du Temple. Avec la banque à proximité, Geralt pu se débarrassé d'une des orbes de Triss dans la statue qu'elle lui avait décrite pendant qu'Ann observait des marchandises en discutant avec les marchands. Elle acheta même quelque chose avant de venir le rejoindre.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'enquit le Loup Blanc.

Le Chat Noir fit tomber sa capuche pour refaire son chignon et remettre des baguettes dedans.

\- Ta copine magicienne a trouvé le moyen de perdre les autres, donc, j'ai dû en racheter deux. Ce qui est très embêtant parce qu'elles étaient suffisamment pointues pour poignarder n'importe qui et que l'une d'elle était recouverte d'argent.

Il demanderait à Triss de les rendre.

\- J'ai appris aussi qu'un boucher a appelé sa chienne Adda parce que c'est, je cite, une saloperie de chienne pourrie gâter et qu'elle est toujours en chaleur.

Cela tira un reniflement à Geralt vaguement amusé.

\- Mais aussi que Foltest s'est barré avec la totalité de la cour, sauf sa gamine et le bourgmestre, la tête de gland j'ai nommé Velerad ! Ah, et l'alcool est interdit à la vente aux particuliers, sauf en taverne, à cause d'un décret royal. Donc, pour nos élixirs…

Elle fit un signe vulgaire du bras pour montrer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Mouette Immaculée, lui dit Geralt.

\- Mouais, Mouette Immaculée pour la base. Je tiens celui qui a sorti un décret pareil et je lui enfonce une fiole dans le gosier. Il rira moins.

\- Une façon bien cruelle de mourir.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Même si c'est le Roi, il le sentira passer aussi. Surtout que c'est un édit royal.

Plus il côtoyait Ann, plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait à faire plus à une adolescente rebelle qu'à une sorceleuse. La brune remis sa capuche et ils reprirent leur route.

\- Ah et on a aussi un con, un peu plus loin.

Elle fit un vague geste du pouce vers un marchand un peu à l'écart derrière eux.

\- Monsieur fait le messager et nous a transmis un message d'une _connaissance mutuelle_. On ne doit pas se mêler d'affaire qui ne nous regarde pas.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Deux trois choses dans la langue ancienne qui ne sont possibles que si les organes en question sont séparés du corps par un glaive de sorceleur.

Vu la satisfaction évidente dans sa voix, le Loup Blanc se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

.

* * *

.

Kalkstein ne les avait pas attendu. Il n'était plus chez lui.

Mais il avait eu la gentillesse d'avertir la garde de là où il comptait se rendre, faisant que les deux sorceleurs se déplacèrent de nouveau dans les marais pour se mouiller joyeusement les pieds. Cependant, quelqu'un attendait sur les quais, observant avec inquiétude les arbres et les marécages.

\- Carmen ? reconnu Ann en faisant tomber sa capuche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La matrone du bordel des bas-quartiers de Wyzima se retourna pour faire face aux deux sorceleurs.

\- Je… je devais venir ici… avoua la femme loin de son assurance habituelle.

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se donner du réconfort.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Geralt.

\- La matrone des filles du Quartier du Temple. Je t'ai parlé de Carmen, tu te souviens.

Elle lui jeta un lourd regard entendu.

Ah oui, il se rappelait, c'était la fille que le Révérend de la campagne de la ville avait mis à la porte quand elle était tombée enceinte suite à son viol.

\- Carmen, voici Geralt de Riv, sorceleur de l'école du Loup.

\- Enchantée, salua la femme avec un sourire crispé.

\- De même, répondit le Loup Blanc. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Je… je peux pas… j'arrive pas… je sais pas comment le dire, avoua la catin en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

\- Tu es en plein état de détresse et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, tu ne serais pas venue t'aventurer dans un endroit pareil, pointa logiquement Ann. Alors, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas qu'on puisse t'aider.

La femme renifla et essuya une larme de son gant rapiécé.

\- C'est… c'est mon homme. Il est malade et je dois l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est un loup-garou ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué !

Le visage de Geralt se ferma devant la situation épineuse face à eux. Ann hésita, puis ouvrit ses bras et la pauvre femme accepta l'étreinte, pleurant sur son épaule, laissant la brune lui frotter doucement le dos dans un geste apaisant.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouvait à consoler une catin avec un câlin. Enfin, la première fois, Kali avait été dans une situation bien différente que l'était à présent la pauvre Carmen, mais ça commençait à être une drôle d'habitude.

\- Les loups-garous sont difficile à tuer, tenta de rassurer Geralt. Et les Sorceleurs ne tuent pas toujours les monstres. Quand c'est possible, on préfère lever les malédictions et les sorts. Comment comptes-tu l'aider ?

Carmen se redressa et essuya de nouveau ses larmes, remerciant faiblement Ann qui conserva une main dans son dos en soutien.

\- La Grosse Sophie m'a dit que les druides pouvaient avoir une potion que je pouvais acheter.

\- C'est l'une des trois méthodes que je connais, confirma Ann. Après, faut pas me demander de la concocter, j'ai jamais réussi. Dans ces cas-là, je m'adresse à un expert. Trop la trouille de faire une connerie qui empirerait les choses ou tuerait la victime.

\- Ne t'aventure pas comme ça à l'aveuglette, tu vas te faire tuer. Les marais sont bien trop dangereux pour une femme sans entraînement au combat, même si elle porte un couteau, dit le mutant. On va voir les druides à ce sujet.

Un lourd soupir de soulagement quitta Carmen.

\- Merci. Je vais retourner au bordel. Tu sais où me trouver, Ann.

\- Va.

La catin fut poussée doucement vers la barque qui menait vers la ville et les deux sorceleurs se mirent en route immédiatement au travers les marais.

\- J'ai totalement oublié comment faire pour lever la malédiction, soupira Geralt.

\- Oui, je sais, ton amnésie. Je serais tout aussi emmerdé que toi si j'avais eu la mienne après ma formation. Tout réapprendre, les signes, les techniques de combats, le lore des monstres, les recettes alchimiques pour les huiles, les élixirs et les bombes. D'ailleurs, tu fais comment pour tes élixirs ?

\- Lambert m'a donné une vieille copie d'un livre avec les recettes les plus courantes qui traînait par-là. Je me base dessus et sur les livres pour savoir la composition des ingrédients et ainsi, faire correctement mes élixirs.

Ann hocha la tête alors qu'ils dépassaient les puits d'argiles étrangement vide de vie.

\- Tu as souffert d'amnésie toi aussi ? Comment tu t'en es remise ?

\- Je m'en suis pas complètement remise, nuança la mutante alors qu'ils continuaient leur voie vers l'autel de Melitele. Mon amnésie était d'avant que Eilhart ne me trouve. Elle a vu mes dons, et leur potentiel. Comme elle ne pouvait pas lire mon esprit, elle a essayé de m'extraire la réponse par la force, mais j'ai résisté à ses tortures. Alors, elle a violé mon esprit jusqu'à trouver mes souvenirs et avoir ses réponses. La méthode a été si brutale que j'ai cru que j'allais finir en légume, mais ça m'a réveillé une bonne partie de ma mémoire. Au fil du temps, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur les détails qui m'échappait encore pour explorer un peu plus. Je suis certaine qu'il me manque encore des éléments, mais j'ai retrouvé assez pour savoir qui je suis et pouvoir reconnaître mes proches.

Elle jeta un regard à Geralt alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher de la clairière des bucherons tout aussi vide que les puits d'argiles.

\- Donc, même si je dois bien ça à Eilhart, ça ne répare pas l'invasion, les tortures et les expérimentations qu'elle a fait à mon sujet, et encore moins le vol de mes capacités.

Encore les viols à répétition, mais elle ne le prononça pas à voix haute.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la clairière des druides et en se renseignant, on les orienta vers un homme en particulier : le Hieropant, le chef du cercle de druides qui accueilli avec joie le duo, surtout Geralt qu'il connaissait de part un de ses partenaires de poker : Sac-à-Souris.

\- J'ai perdu ma mémoire et je ne sais donc pas qui est ce Sac-à-souris.

\- Quelle tristesse, soupira le vieux druide. Je peux peut-être aider, si vous restez ici quelques années...

\- J'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent.

\- Et vous mademoiselle ?

\- La bâtarde d'un pirate, vous occupez pas de moi, répondit Ann avec un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas important. Nous sommes ici de la part d'une femme dont l'homme est un loup-garou. Elle dit que vous auriez une potion pour le soigner ?

\- Vous savez comment le soigner, non, c'est votre spécialité, vous êtes des sorceleurs, pointa le druide.

\- Je l'ai peut-être su un jour, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas, pointa Geralt.

\- Je sais comme le soigner, dit Ann. Mais si je veux pas faire un massacre, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la potion.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider pour ce point, je ne sais pas préparer l'élixir qui puisse guérir cela. Je sais par contre qu'une chemise tissée à partir de petite ciguë est l'une des méthodes dans ce but.

\- Rien de neuf, on demandera à un expert, je le dirais à Carmen, soupira Ann. Je connais le reste, merci quand même.

\- Vous savez que la lycanthropie est une maladie qui pénètre très profondément dans le cœur des malades. Il faut vous assurez, avant de lever la malédiction, que le malade a toujours un cœur d'homme, sinon, il continuera son massacre même une fois débarrasser de son mal. Un monstre dans la peau d'un humain.

\- Je vais discuter avec Carmen, dit la D. Elle sera peut-être plus ouverte avec une femme.

\- Je te laisse gérer, confirma Geralt.

Ann allait faire un commentaire quand elle remarqua que Yaevinn la regardait avec pas mal d'insistance depuis l'arbre contre lequel il était assis.

\- Commence à avancer, on se retrouve à la tour, je veux parler à Yaevinn.

\- Marre que je sois dans tes pattes ?

\- Geralt. Une collaboration avec les Scoia'tael revient à se faire pendre haut et court, à moins que quelqu'un ne veuille parler en notre faveur. Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Mais c'est _mon choix_. Les Chats se torchent avec la neutralité. Pas les Loups. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi prendre parti ?

\- Parce que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher ma place et qu'il est normal que je me sente concerné par le combat d'un groupe qui lutte justement pour retrouver un semblant de respect et une place égale, au minimum, aux hommes.

Et elle tourna les talons dans un envol de sa cape pour aller rejoindre Yaevinn. Geralt la regarda faire, toujours aussi impassible, et se mit en marche pour rejoindre leur destination d'origine.

\- _Caedmill_, Chat Noir. Un plaisir de te voir, salua Yaevinn quand la mutante s'arrêta devant lui.

\- _Caedmill, Aen Seidh_. J'ai appris pour la bataille dans les marais. Félicitation pour la victoire.

\- Et je t'ai entendu avec ton camarade. Honorable ta façon d'essayer de le protéger.

\- Il a déjà affaire à une magicienne de la Loge et leurs foutus manipulations politique.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses.

\- J'ai dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée à Merigold que pour moi, c'était une putain en robe de soirée. Et j'ai pas peur de dire que t'es un enculé de première et que tu n'arriveras à rien, et j'en ai rien à battre que tu sois un bouffeur de salade avec des oreilles pointues.

\- Pourquoi continues-tu de m'aider alors ? s'enquit l'elfe sans s'offusquer de ce que venait dire la femme.

\- Tu m'as entendu, je m'identifie à votre combat, et pas seulement parce que j'ai des yeux d'argents et des mutations que je n'ai jamais demandé. Que je t'apprécie ou pas ne change rien au fait que je veux voir un monde un peu plus sage. Et si pour ça, je dois prendre les armes avec les Scoia'tael, je le ferais, parce que j'ai l'habitude des combats perdu d'avance et que je sais que la meilleure solution est de partir d'ici. Mettre le feu à des villages humains ne sert à rien, je l'ai compris en devenant l'Incendiaire de Rivia. Donc, je te pose ma question… que me veux-tu ?

\- J'aurais un service à te demander, en effet, qui n'est pas sans rapport avec notre combat pour la liberté…

\- Je suis pas la personne la plus patiente du monde de base et les mutations ne m'ont pas arrangé. Donc, abrège. Qui, quoi, où, quand et comment… ah et pourquoi aussi.

\- Très bien, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire un brin moqueur. Donc, où, dans les égouts sous Wyzima, dans les ruines d'un temple elfique. Quoi ? Un possible héritage de Lara Dorren qu'elle aurait laissé derrière. Qui ? Une unité que j'ai envoyée là-bas Comment ? Cela n'a rien à t'apporter. Quand ? La nuit dernière et ils devraient être déjà rentré depuis longtemps. As-tu besoin que je poursuive ?

\- Donc, si je traduis, on a un groupe de Scoia'tael qui se balade dans les égouts et qui ne sont pas rentré après le couvre-feu suite à une mission que tu leur as donné, et tu veux que je découvre ce qui ne va pas, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- On est d'accord. Mot de passes ou quoique ce soit pour me faire identifier ?

\- Tes actions de l'autre fois t'ont gravé dans l'esprit de mon groupe, impossible qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas.

\- Bien. Bonne journée.

Et elle tourna les talons partant dans la direction qu'avait pris son collègue.

Elle le trouva à quelques distances de là, sur un ilot, entouré de corps de loups et occupé à attacher la tête d'une des bêtes à son croché.

\- Grosse bête dis-donc, commenta Ann. Navrée pour l'attente.

\- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? se contenta de demander Geralt.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Même si je ne le fais pas, j'ai plus de soixante ans tu sais. Alors, occupes-toi de toi plutôt que de moi, va.

\- Très bien.

Et pas un autre mot ne fut échangé alors qu'ils continuaient leur route au travers le marais pour rejoindre la tour du Mage.

Ils trouvèrent la porte ouverte et l'alchimiste occupé à étudier des livres avec ravissement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Ann alors que Geralt montait les étages à la recherche du livre qu'il avait caché auparavant.

\- Je profite du matériel et des recherches que j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour pouvoir y accéder ! leur répondit l'homme avec excitation. C'est la plus grande découverte de ma vie ! Vous avez pleinement mérité votre récompense !

Geralt redescendit pour voir l'alchimiste en train de fouiller dans une caisse qu'il avait installé dans un coin de la pièce pour en sortir un sac rempli d'orins.

\- Je vous laisse partager, dit l'alchimiste.

\- Comment se porte vos recherches ? s'enquit Geralt. Tenez, j'avais caché ce livre pour m'assurer que Javed ne mette pas la main dessus.

Ann récupéra l'argent et regarda l'ouvrage changer de main.

\- J'ai développé une nouvelle théorie ! Un exploit incontournable pour l'alchimie ! Je sais à présent que tout est composé de particules extrêmement petites ne pouvant pas être vu à l'œil nu !

\- Uh-uh… fit semblant de s'intéresser Geralt.

\- Elles sont en mouvements constant et réagissent les unes aux autres ! Je dois encore le confirmer mais j'y travaille… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Ann avait été prise d'un fou rire en l'écoutant mais elle secoua la tête sans lui répondre, se contenta de s'appuyer à un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre en se tenant le ventre. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, mais aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'ils avaient dit de drôle.

\- Je pense qu'on va y aller, vous me direz plus tard comment se porte votre découverte, coupa court Geralt.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser mon téléporteur elfique. Je l'ai installé ici pour faciliter les allés et retour entre la Tour et mon laboratoire. Merci encore pour le livre et votre travail !

Geralt regarda les pierres sur le sol qu'il avait pris pour des débris. En s'approchant, elles se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes en formant un portail magique en son centre. Il se tourna vers Ann qui riait toujours comme une baleine et l'attrapa par le bras. Un bref salut de la tête à l'adresse de Kalkstein et il traversa le portail avec la femme.

De l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire sombre de l'alchimiste. Ann prit une profonde goulée d'air, toujours hoquetant de rire, mais fit l'effort d'essayer de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si hilare ?

La brune eu un dernier rire en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité avant de suivre son camarade masculin hors de la cave. Elle renifla un instant avant de nouveau.

\- J'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que ce qu'il a découvert, ce sont des atomes et que c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne là d'où je viens. Il n'a juste pas la moindre idée de l'importance de la découverte sur laquelle il a trébuché !

\- Ah ? commenta laconiquement Geralt.

Ann soupira et attrapa son collègue par le bras.

\- Atome vient de _Atomos¸_ qui veut dire insécable. Tout est fait d'atome. Eux-mêmes ont un noyau qui représente la majeure partie de leur masse, mais aussi des électrons qui forment un nuage tout autour avec une charge électrique soit positive, soit neutre, qu'on nomme neutrons. Ils sont liés ensemble avec des liaisons chimiques…

\- Coupe le charabia et dis-moi où ça mène, coupa Geralt.

Dire que le charabia en question, elle l'avait appris dans le but de trouver une idée pour éveiller son akuma no mi à la base. Elle expira profondément par le nez et lui dit :

\- Tous les éléments que je viens de citer, suivant leur nombres et agencements, composent tout ce qui nous entoure. L'eau, par exemple, est composé d'un atome d'hydrogène et de deux atomes d'oxygène. Quand on sait, par exemple, que le feu consomme du dioxygène soit deux atomes d'oxygène pour se nourrir, quelqu'un d'assez intelligent serait capable de trouver un moyen de convertir l'eau comme source de nourriture pour le feu, en se débarrassant de l'hydrogène du liquide. Et les plus cons ont réussi à raser des villes entières, et leurs environs, et les rendre impropre à toute vie avec une bombe longue comme un bras, dont le contenu a été trouvé en faisant joujou avec les compositions des atomes. Ce que Kalkstein a trouvé, mais qu'il ignore, c'est le _futur_. Avec ça viendra la domestication et la création artificielle de l'électricité, menant à de nouveaux modes de vies, plus confortable. Fini les lampes à l'huile ou les bougies, bonjour l'éclairage artificielle, les barrages, les centrale nucléaire. L'atome n'est que le _début_, Geralt. Les vivants peuvent faire de grandes choses avec, mais aussi des choses _effroyables_. C'est comme avec les secrets de nos mutations. Le mage Alzur était un des pères de la mutation génétique, tout ça pour mener à un monde meilleur. On l'utilise pour protéger les autres des monstres et créatures qui ont vu le jour avec la Conjonction des Sphères. Mais elles sont aussi utilisées à mauvais escient. Tu crois que la mauvaise réputation des Chats vient de quoi ? Mon école se torche le cul avec la morale et l'esprit critique. Ils veulent de l'argent pour survivre. Ils seraient prêts à tout pour ça. Et anecdotes pour toi. Le Chat de Lello dont le vrai nom est Brehen, c'est un gars de chez moi. Les mutations n'ont pas été un vrai succès dans son cas. Quand on parle de notre école, on songe à lui, puisqu'il est l'archétype des nôtres. _Cruel et sans remord_.

Geralt voulu dire quelque chose mais le doigt autoritaire devant son nez l'en dissuada.

\- Année 1241, le Roi Foltest chercher quelqu'un pour lever la malédiction de sa fille Adda qu'il a eu d'une relation incestueuse avec sa propre sœur qui portait le même nom. Tu as rencontré Brehen dans une auberge et il a pris un otage pour te forcer à te battre en duel contre lui et ainsi, te dégager du tableau pour ce contrat. Un _otage_ Geralt. Tout ça pour un _contrat_. Oui, son plan a échoué et il est allé tellement loin que non seulement, Vesemir a mis sa tête à prix, mais ça a forcé le reste des Chats à le renier. Pas parce qu'il avait pris des otages, non, seulement parce qu'il avait attiré trop d'attention sur nous, ce qui nous a mis en difficulté. Peu après, il massacrait la village Lello juste parce que la décoration n'était pas à son goût. Et c'est quoi au final le problème ? Eh bien ce sont les mutations. Un outil qui est censé aider à conserver la paix s'est retrouvé à appuyer là où il ne faut pas toucher dans le cerveau humain pour donner des sorceleurs qui massacre joyeusement tout sur leur passage.

De la main, elle montra l'escalier menant vers le laboratoire.

\- La découverte de Kalkstein, c'est la même chose. Ça mènera à des grandes découvertes, son nom sera gravé dans l'histoire, mais des hommes et des femmes, humains ou non, seront assez stupide pour trouver des exploitations tout sauf pacifique à ses recherches.

Elle laissa retomber son bras en soupirant. Pourquoi elle s'était emportée encore une fois sur un sujet pareil ? Ah oui c'est vrai, les mutations et sa médication. Elle allait retourner rapidement à Kaer Morhen pour essayer de recommencer ses cours de self-control avec Vesemir. Ou alors, allez faire une cure sur la côte. L'un ou l'autre lui ferait le plus grand bien, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas changer le contenu de ses soins. Cela reviendrait à prendre des risques bien trop grand pour un bénéfice trop mince.

\- Ann… ça va ?

\- Ouais… juste… désolée de mettre emporter.

\- Tu viens apparemment d'un coin plus avancé que ce que l'on sait sur ce continent. Tu viens du Grand Nord ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur les artisans au-delà des Monts des Dragons, là où personne n'a pu vraiment voir ce qu'il y a de l'autres côtés. Qu'on ne connait que par quelques voyageurs ayant réussi à venir sur notre continent.

\- Nan. Bien plus loin que ça. Aussi loin et pourtant aussi proche qu'une Conjonction des Sphères. Sortons d'ici.

Ann remit sa capuche sur son crâne en sortant de la maison de Kalkstein.

\- Je vais trouver Vincent pour voir s'il y a une prime sur la tête du loup, annonça Geralt.

\- Je te laisse les possibles contrat s'il y en a des nouveaux qui sont sortis. Je vais voir Carmen.

\- Tu m'accompagnes à la soirée ? Histoire de me sauver un minimum des griffes de Triss ?

\- Je peux faire ça. Ah et puisque c'est sur mon chemin, donne-moi une de ses orbes pour sa triangulation de merde.

Geralt ouvrit son sac et donna l'orbe en question à Ann avant de prendre sa route en passant par le marché. C'est là qu'il tomba sur un nain dentiste avec une sévère allergie ou rhume, vu sa tendance à renifler et sa voix nasillarde. Une rencontre intéressante, puisque le nain en question avait apparemment une passion : la collection des dents. Et pas n'importes quelles dents. Seulement les plus rare et qu'il ne possédait pas déjà, même s'il accepta de faire exception pour un croc de loup. Ainsi, notre cher mutant se débarrassa d'un croc de loup, de noctule et un crâne de barghest qui lui encombrait le sac, le tout pour cent soixante-quinze orins.

Ce serait amusant, voir, divertissant, de trouver des dents de monstre pour ce petit dentiste.

Il trouva Vincent à son poste qui l'orienta ailleurs, puisqu'apparemment, le Chasseur Royal de la Cour était revenu des faubourgs et s'occupait désormais des primes. Donc, il dû rejoindre de nouveau le Quartier Marchand. L'homme lui appris néanmoins que le Roi avait l'intention de revenir rapidement.

Mais niveau prime, il apprit qu'il avait en effet bien fait de tuer le gros loup qu'il avait croisé, et qu'il devrait aller jeter un œil du côté des wyvernes puisque les locaux les accuser de leur voler les enfants. Sauf que les wyvernes n'attaquaient pas les humains sans être provoqué. Qu'on l'attaque lui ou Ann, il pouvait comprendre, puisque les mutations leur faisaient dégager des phéromones qui incommodaient pas mal de créatures, mais les locaux… ils avaient certainement essayer de s'étendre en prenant un lopin de terre aux wyvernes, d'où les attaques.

Toujours est-il que la tête de loup lui valut six cent orins.

.

* * *

.

Ann allait entrer dans les égouts, après avoir installée l'orbe de Merigold, quand elle entendit le bruit typique d'une escouade en armure et côtes de mailles en pleine course. Elle lâcha la grille menant aux égouts et remonta au niveau de la rue pour voir passer des soldats de l'Ordre en pleine course. A moins d'avoir une force inhumaine et une endurance phénoménale, il devait être impossible de survivre à une course avec pareil équipement. Elle regarda l'escouade passer et par curiosité, les suivis. Vu leur vitesse, elle pouvait se permettre d'y aller en marchant. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut comme Siegfried qui lança quelques ordres en leur montrant les mannequins de pailles.

Ah, il entraînait d'arrache-pied les troupes de l'Ordre.

\- Maaa, en voilà des hommes déterminés, commenta la femme.

Siegried se détourna de l'entraînement et Ann fit tomber sa capuche pour se faire identifier.

\- Ah, c'est vous, Portgas, si je me souviens bien.

\- Hm. Ils doivent être mort de chaud et de fatigue avec leurs armures.

Et elle regarda l'armure encore plus imposante et riche du chevalier devant elle.

\- Vous avez été promu, non ?

\- Oui, suite à cette bataille dans les marais, répondit le blond en se tournant vers ses hommes de nouveau. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes face à la Scoia'tael. Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, vous imaginez bien.

Elle avait peut-être aidé dans la défaite en décimant une partie des forces de l'Ordre avant la bataille, mais personne n'avait à le savoir.

\- Donc, ce sont des nouveaux.

\- Joignez-vous à nous ! demanda Siegfried en se tournant vers la femme. Vous et Geralt devaient arrêter de fréquenter ces non-humains ! Je vous en conjure.

La mutante roula des yeux et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Et on gagne quoi, hein, à le faire ? C'est pas votre Ordre de puritain raciste qui changera nos vies. On est des _mutants_. On n'a pas demandé à le devenir, mais on se fait cracher à la figure, jeter des pierres, avant qu'on ne vienne en pleurant nous demander de l'aide pour tel ou tel monstre, pour ensuite, rechigner de nous payer le salaire convenu. Le seul domicile que l'on a, ce sont des _ruines_. On n'a rien, et tu attends de nous qu'on se tourne contre ceux qui nous ressemble le plus ? T'es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Regarde les choses en face. Ceux que tu traques, ce sont des gens à qui les _humains_ ont volé leur maison, leur chez eux. Des elfes amers qui auraient pu être des citoyens exemplaires sans cette plaie purulente qu'est le _racisme_. Si ça n'existait pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de me cacher sous une capuche.

Ann fit un pas dans sa direction, lui attrapant le col de sa cote de maille qui dépassait de son plastron pour s'étaler sur ses épaules.

\- Tu m'aurais dit de ne pas fréquenter la Scoia'tael, j'aurais compris. Mais les non-humains… _tu_ _parles_ à une _non-humaine_. Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, _d'hoine_. Alors, à moins que t'es autre chose à me dire, je vais aller me charger d'une femme et de la malédiction de son mari, afin que leur histoire d'amour ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

Et elle se détourna pour partir en attrapant sa capuche.

\- Je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'assistance, dit Siegfried d'un ton absent.

Ann s'arrêta sans se retourner.

\- Des gens disparaissent dans le cimetière.

\- Goules ?

\- Leur nombres augmentent.

\- Je croyais que le cimetière avait fermé.

\- Il a rouvert, même si la prudence est de mise et que ça reste aux risques et périls de chacun.

\- Paiement ? Ce sont pas les célicoles qui vont payer mes élixirs.

\- Il y aura un salaire, en plus de la gratitude de l'Ordre.

\- Alors nous parlons la même langue. Je reviens.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le cimetière qui était dans la direction opposée de laquelle elle était venue.

\- Je prierais pour vous, lui dit Siegfried.

Qui avait dit déjà que les D. étaient des ennemis des Dieux ? Il comptait _vraiment_ prier pour elle ?

Elle soupira en continuant de remonter la pente, dépassant quelques affiches publicitaires en parchemin qui étaient étalé sur les murs de pierres. Elle eut un rire en voyant le commentaire injurieux pour le bourgmestre et pour la campagne de recrutement d'un corps d'infanterie de Temeria.

Elle se rapprocha du fossoyeur.

\- Bonjour mon bon monsieur. Il paraît que le cimetière a réouvert ?

\- Oui, mais il faut être fou pour s'y rendre, marmonna le vieil homme sans se détourner de la fabrication d'un cercueil.

\- Des monstres ?

\- Des _hordes_.

Pas du tout rassurant.

Elle allait rentrer dans le cimetière quand elle se rappela de quelque chose.

Geralt devait placer un orbe dans le cimetière aussi.

En jurant, elle fit demi-tour et courut à la recherche de Géralt, surprenant Siegfried quand il la vit passer. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand elle _repassa_ un peu plus tard devant lui en serrant dans son poing l'objet en question.

Il la regarda faire, cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

Ann s'arrêta devant le cimetière, haletante et se débarrassa de son sac et de sa cape.

\- Gardez ça, je reviens.

Le vieillard la regarda avec une bouche légèrement ouverte se diriger vers la porte du cimetière qu'elle traversa en toute tranquillité. De l'autre côté, aux milieux des tombes, en plein cœur de l'odeur de mort, elle sourit. Difficile de se dire qu'elle se sentait mieux dans les cimetières que chez les vivants.

Elle avança sur le chemin en regardant autour d'elle, avant de repérer un corps d'un banal péon des quartiers pauvres. Elle alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui et observa ses blessures. Elles étaient fraîches.

Des traces de morsures et des griffures énormes.

Elle souleva une jambe et observa l'état des os.

Ecraser pour en extraire la moelle.

Le travail des goules et de leurs consœurs.

Elle se releva et continua de faire un tour en longeant les murs du cimetière. Sa dague d'argent enduite de Haki eu raison de la tête d'une goule qui jailli du sol juste à côté d'elle. Elle finit par arriver à un trou dans le terrain, empli d'eau, et trouva un autre corps, d'une femme cette fois. La mutante alla s'accroupir juste à côté, se tenant en équilibre en usant de son poignard comme appuis et observa le corps.

Pas de traces d'attaques par les bêtes cette fois, ce qui était étrange.

Elle avait été tuée proprement, la jugulaire tranchée par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une lame. Une dague très certainement.

Elle se releva et continua son tour, passant devant le portillon qui menait au Quartier Marchand juste à l'opposé des grandes portes qu'elle avait passé en entrant.

Des bruits de mastications l'alertèrent.

Elle regarda à sa gauche et sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers la structure qui aurait dû être une église ou un caveau, mais qui n'avait jamais été fini. Au centre de la ruine, un corps.

Ann se colla contre le mur et se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour voir à l'angle.

Oui, elle n'avait pas imaginé. Un graveir. Un très gros graveir. S'il avait été plus gros, et avec une teinte plus grisâtre, elle l'aurait pris pour une femelle, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas un cemetaur. Ces monstres étaient une galère à tuer, surtout qu'en tant que « Reine » du cimetière, toutes les goules du coin venait à leur aide.

Elle pouvait toujours s'occupait sans difficulté du graveir.

Elle tira son glaive et se rapprocha de la créature sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que l'odeur de mort couvre son parfum auprès du monstre.

Il ne lui restait que cinq mètres à parcourir.

\- _Hmmm_… _sluuurp… délicieux !_

Ann se figea et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le nécrophage devant elle. Il venait bien de _parler_ ? Qu'on lui dise une Alpyre ou une Brouxe, elle voulait bien, mais _ça_ ?

Les bras lui en tombaient.

Le monstre se redressa et la remarqua. Il se tourna vers la mutante et ouvrit la bouche quand un rot qui empestait le sang et la chaire en décomposition échappa de sa gorge.

\- _Ooops _! _Navré, j'oublie mes manières _! s'excusa le graveir.

\- Ano… souffla la femme avec hésitation.

\- _Tu n'as jamais vu de goule avant ?_

Ann ouvrit et referma la bouche, avant de finalement se redresser en appuyant la lame de son arme contre son épaule, et de se masser le nez de son autre main.

\- J'ai vu de tout dans ma vie, mais un graveir qui parle _et _qui a des manières _et _du répondant voir de l'humour, c'est une première.

Elle raconterait ça à Vesemir. Et Geralt.

\- _Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je suis assez exceptionnel. Le reste de ma caste préfère grogner._

Il montrait décidément un niveau d'intelligence bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait vu des graviers.

\- J'ai vu plein de corps dans les environs. Ce cimetière est ton garde-manger ? Marre de la pourriture, donc, on passe à la chair fraiche ?

\- _Hey ! C'est pas moi ! _ se défendit la goule aussi indignée qu'une créature avec le visage bloqué en un rictus menaçant puisse l'être. _Je mange pas ceux qui sont encore vivant !_

\- Je m'en doutais, j'ai vu un corps de quelqu'un qui a été attaqué par une arme. Qui te nourris ?

\- _Si je te le dis, tu m'épargnes_ ?

\- Si tu quittes le cimetière ou si tu vas dans la crypte et qu'on te trouve pas. Parce que si quelqu'un te découvre et qu'on met un contrat sur ta tête, faudra pas venir pleurer, on est d'accord ?

_\- Oui madame_ !

Ann rangea son arme en souriant et s'approcha de la créature pour lui tapoter une joue. L'odeur, mon dieu… une infection !

\- Gentil garçon. Allez dis-moi, qui t'offre ce banquet.

\- _Les oreilles pointues_. _Ils volent les tombes et se faufilent partout. Ils tuent quiconque se met sur leur chemin._

\- Et vu qu'ils vous donnent à manger, toi et tes potes, vous leur foutez la paix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _D'un côté, ils ont un goût horrible et de l'autre, ils nous apportent à manger. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure, près de la crypte._

\- Merci gentil garçon. Allez, file.

\- _Merci madame ! A la revoyure !_

Et il s'en alla en courant plus loin dans le cimetière. Ann perdit son sourire et une expression orageuse apparut sur son visage.

Elle était une sympathisante de la Scoia'tael, mais parfois, ils ne lui facilitaient pas le travail. Elle tira son glaive d'acier de son dos et parti en guerre contre les elfes et les possibles nains qui étaient responsables de ça. Elle s'arrêta en chemin en voyant la tête de taureau pour y placer l'orbe et reprit sa marche. Comme le graveir lui avait dit, ils étaient près de l'entrée de la crypte qu'ils étaient en train de refermer. Elle allait faire un _massacre_.

\- Que cherches-tu, ici, Sorceleuse ? demanda l'un des elfes.

\- Des Scoia'tael stupides qui se la jouent pilleurs de tombes, répondit Ann. Je vous tue maintenant, ou je vous livre à l'Ordre pour qu'ils jouent à _la Chasse à l'elfe _avec vous ? Je veux bien être sympathique de la cause, mais quand je vois ce que vous faîtes, j'ai plus envie de vous étrangler qu'autre chose.

\- Serait-ce une menace, _dh'oine_ ?

Ann lui envoya un bon coup de poing qui le fit tomber le cul par terre. Ignorant les armes que les autres membres de l'escouade sortirent, elle posa son pied sur la poitrine de l'elfe à terre, lâchant son Haoshoku qui illumina ses yeux. L'individu à terre se mit à tousser, portant ses mains à sa gorge, luttant pour retrouver de l'air.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et _ose _m'appeler encore une fois _dh'oine_ ! J'ai perdu mon humanité y'a bien trop longtemps pour apprécier d'être traité ainsi. Je me répète donc. Pourquoi je devrais laisser des gens qui attaquent des civils au hasard fuir ainsi ?

Ce fut un autre elfe qui lui donna la réponse.

\- On a enfermé des _dh'oine_ dans la crypte. Dont des femmes et des enfants. Avec des goules.

Le Haki trouva une autre cible et l'elfe qui venait de parler tomba à genoux sous la volonté de la femme.

\- Et vous vous plaignez de votre traitement quand vous leur donnez une raison de vous détestez ! Vous êtes _content _!? Vous auriez réagi comment si des humains avaient fait ça à vos familles !?

\- Sorceleuse… tenta un nain du groupe.

\- URUSAI ! BARREZ-VOUS ! ET CACHEZ-VOUS ! PRIEZ POUR QUE JE NE VOUS RETROUVE JAMAIS ! OU J'APPORTERAIS VOS TETES AU GRAND MAITRE DE L'ORDRE LUI-MEME !

Elle ouvrit sa besace d'un geste sec pour attraper un élixir du Chat et entra dans un coup de vent dans la crypte. Elle avait des civiles à sauver. Son métier était de sauver des gens, pas de chasser des écureuils.

Plus tard, elle ressortit de la crypte avec une expression orageuse, escortant deux femmes et un enfant hors du territoire des goules. Elle récupéra ses affaires auprès du fossoyeur, sans même prendre la peine de remettre sa cape. Lentement, elle descendit le long du chemin.

\- Sorceleuse ? Des nouvelles ?

Ann s'arrêta sans pour autant regarder Siegfried qui venait de l'interpeler quand elle dépassa son poste avec les survivants du piège des elfes.

\- Il n'y aura plus de problème. Je m'en assurerai _personnellement_. Maintenant, je dois accompagner ses femmes jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- _Plus tard_, je suis pas d'humeur.

Elle lui jeta son regard le plus haineux

\- Garde la récompense. Et demande à des gars d'aller fouiller la crypte. Il reste des corps là-bas.

Et elle se remit en marche avec les femmes et la gamine. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à être devant l'hôpital Lebioda où elle demanda à un des gardes d'aller chercher une des infirmières du temple ou Shani pour les ausculter. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit son squatte.

\- _Ann ! Te revoilà _! salua joyeusement Albina en la voyant entrer.

\- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, s'il te plaît. C'est pas contre toi, j'ai… besoin de souffler.

La vampire cligna des yeux en voyant Ann laisser tomber ses affaires dans le coin habituelle, mais la laissa tranquille, reprenant son apparence humaine avant de passer la porte. D'un geste machinal, la mutante utilisa Yrden sur la porte pour la verrouiller, avant de se débarrasser de ses armes avec colère. Elle finit par craquer et tomba à genoux en sanglotant, frappant le sol de ses poings et de son front alors qu'elle pleurait.

Pourquoi le monde est-il si stupide et agissait-il ainsi ?! Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas la triste réalité telle qu'elle était et faisait la chose intelligente de ne pas planter d'autres graines de haines en plus ?!

Elle griffa le sol, enfonçant des échardes sous ses doigts.

_Quelle putain de monde de merde._

Pourquoi où qu'elle aille, elle se retrouvait devant des êtres vivants stupides et déchirés par la haine et des passions futiles ? Pourquoi un peu de paix et d'harmonie n'étaient donc pas possible ?

Elle jeta un poignard sur sa porte quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer.

Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, elle ne voulait voir personne.

Elle tira un autre poignard quand elle vit son signe s'effacer de sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrir sur Geralt qui attrapa au vol la dague qu'elle lui jeta.

\- Si j'ai fermé cette porte, c'est pour une bonne raison, grogna la D. en essuyant ses larmes.

Le Loup Blanc ignora sa remarque et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla ramasser les glaives pour les mettre correctement contre le mur, appuya les siens à côté et alla s'asseoir, face à Ann, un genou levé pour appuyer son bras.

\- Albina est venue me trouver parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour toi.

Et il croisa les bras, l'air de dire qu'il était là pour écouter.

Ann le regarda et pendant un instant, elle vit un autre homme à sa place. Blond aux yeux bleus, tout aussi silencieux mais prêt à tout pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle fonde de nouveau en larmes.

.

* * *

.

Geralt marchait dans les égouts en faisant jouer son glaive d'argent sur son passage. Cet épisode montrait une nouvelle fois la différence entre leurs mutations. Lui, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé ses émotions la majorité du temps et elle, elle les ressentait bien trop violemment. Sans parler qu'elle s'était engagée dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait l'aider.

Entre Triss qui le manipulait et Ann qui voulait l'aidait tout en le tenant à l'écart de ses choix à elle, il n'y avait pas à chipoter. La brune donnait envie de lui accorder de l'attention. Sa personnalité et sa passion étaient attirantes, mais loin de l'aspect sexuel de la chose bien qu'elle soit très agréable à l'œil.

Non, il le réalisait, mais Ann commençait à devenir une amie à ses yeux, au-delà d'une simple camarade sorceleuse.

Difficile de se dire qu'au début, elle le supportait tout juste.

Mais le fait était que la femme avait atteint une limite. Elle n'avait rien demandé en échange quand il avait eu besoin d'aide. Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de l'aider.

Ils étaient des sorceleurs, des mutants, des exclus.

Ils parcouraient la Voie.

Ils devaient se serrer les coudes sur le Sentier.

Il finit par arriver en vue d'une autre zone des égouts, après avoir cherché pendant un moment un groupe de la Scoia'tael, dépassant un duo de gros bras assez suspicieux qui montaient la garde devant une grille, avant de trouver l'unité qu'il cherchait et qu'Ann lui avait décrite.

Comme si elle avait la force mentale de faire quoique ce soit dans son état.

Il trouva finalement un groupe avec un nain semblant être à la tête.

\- T'es qui toi ? lui demanda le nain.

\- Geralt de Riv. Un camarade de Portgas D. Ann. Elle a déjà aidé Yaevinn, répondit le mutant. Il lui avait demandé de venir voir ce qu'il vous arrivait pour que vous tardiez autant, mais elle n'est pas en état de le faire pour le moment.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Disons qu'elle a rencontré il y a environ deux heures une autre de vos unités dans le cimetière et qu'elle a pas apprécié de devoir sortir des femmes et des enfants d'une crypte pleine de goules où ils avaient été enfermé. Je toucherai deux mots à Yaevinn à ce sujet en personne.

Le nain ne sembla pas du tout fier de ce que ses collègues avaient fait.

\- Désolé pour l'incident.

\- Des excuses ne répareront pas le mal qui a été fait ou la vie de l'enfant qui est mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Eh bien, on aurait bien besoin d'un sorceleur. On est après des artefacts elfiques. On a réussi à entrer dans le temple, mais une fois à l'intérieur, on a entendu un terrible cri et il s'est mis à faire terriblement froid. L'un de mes hommes a juste… _explosé_. Puis… quelque chose a attaqué un des miens.

Il montra le petit groupe d'elfes et de nains qu'il restait. Ils étaient cinq à tout cassé.

\- On est les seuls survivants. Tuez cette chose, peu importe ce que c'est ! Et vous serez récompenser.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Dépêchez-vous avant que cette chose ne sorte de son trou et ne s'en prenne à la ville !

Geralt se tourna vers le trou dans le mur de gauche qui menait à un couloir de pierre lisse avec de belles colonnes. On avait brisé la paroi pour dévoiler ce passage.

Il sortit son glaive d'argent et se mit à avancer avec précaution.

Sur le chemin il trouva des corps d'elfes taillés en morceaux et exsangue.

Le travail d'un vampire de toute évidence. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit sa besace pour prendre les élixirs nécessaires à ce combat. La base, toujours, Chat-Huant et Hirondelle, mais aussi le Sang Noir, afin d'empoisonner un possible vampire qui voudrait le mordre. Il arriva sur un balcon à l'intérieur d'une tour, éclairée par de la lumière du jour venant du sommet.

Malgré le temps, après tout, depuis que Wyzima avait été construite sur les ruines de la citée, ça devait faire un moment… donc oui, malgré le temps, les ruines étaient extrêmement bien conservées. Un rocher étaient tombé avec quelques pierres, mais presque rien d'autre.

En se rapprochant d'une arche menant à une pièce, Geralt sentit son médaillon se mettre à bouger.

Il se plaqua au mur et regarda à l'intérieur.

Une femme à la peau cadavérique flottait au-dessus d'un corps d'un elfe, avec pour seuls vêtements ses longs cheveux noirs. Une brouxe.

Une créature vampirique agile et _très _rapide. Et surtout très intelligente.

Le combat ne serait pas facile.

Il avala ses élixirs, fit craquer ses doigts le temps que la toxicité de ses potions cesse de le faire souffrir, avant d'inspirer profondément. Il se jeta dans la salle et roula sur un côté pour éviter un des cris de la vampire dont l'écho se réverbéra de façon désagréable dans la pièce. Il lança sur elle une boule de feu avec Ignii, avant de franchir la distance le temps qu'elle se remette de l'attaque. Elle se jeta sur lui et le mordit au bras, ses crocs traversant le tissu qui n'était pas recouvert de cuir, faisant couler du sang. Mauvaise idée. Elle se décrocha en hurlant de douleur alors que le poison se répandait dans son corps. Le sorceleur ne perdit pas plus de temps et passa à l'attaque en utilisant un style rapide qui ne laissait pas le temps à sa proie d'esquiver, la poussant lentement vers un mur pour lui couper la fuite. Elle avait beau être en lévitation, Geralt ne la laissait jamais partir bien loin. Bientôt, les tentatives de fuites de la créature fut ce qui lui coûta la vie. Au lieu de se concentrer sur la lame du sorceleur et son manieur, elle chercha à s'éloigner, mais rien à faire, elle n'avait plus aucune issu.

Le corps de la brouxe s'effondra sans vie au pied du sorceleur qui compressa la plaie de son bras le temps que le saignement cesse.

\- Sorceleur, t'es vivant !? cria la voix du nain depuis le balcon.

\- Oui, répondit Geralt sans élever la voix. Une brouxe vaut bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Yaevinn paiera ton prix, lui dit le petit homme en venant rejoindre le sorceleur avec son équipe.

\- Très bien.

Le Loup Blanc regarda autour de lui. Aucun artefact en vue. Un bruit de pierre alerta Geralt qui se retourna pour voir un portail de téléportation magique elfique se reformer avant de s'activer. Bientôt, Yaevinn le traversa.

\- _Caedmil_. Je m'attendais à trouver le Chat, mais ton aide est appréciable, Loup, salua l'elfe.

\- Et le paiement ?

Le mutant attrapa au vol une bourse que Yaevinn lui jeta.

\- Trois cent orins. Et oublie ce que tu as vu, _dh'oine_.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Seulement, j'ai un message du Chat Noir. Elle a rencontré un peu plus tôt quatre de tes hommes dans le cimetière a pillé des tombes.

\- Et ? Les humains nous ont volés nos plus belles citées pour construire leurs horribles villes par-dessus. Ce n'est que justice.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Ton unité a enfermé des civils dans une crypte pleine de goules. Dont deux enfants, et l'un est mort. Elle a clairement dit ce qui arriverait aux coupables de cet acte, mais je te transmets tout de même le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne laissera pas cet acte impuni et ils prieront pour être attrapé par l'Ordre de la Rose Ardente, plutôt que par elle.

\- Est-ce une menace, _dh'oine_ ? demanda l'elfe en portant une main à son épée.

\- Je ne fais que retransmettre son message. Celui pour toi est que ta stupidité est exemplaire si tu approuves le massacre d'enfants. Ils ne naissent pas au monde avec des préjugés, ils peuvent encore apprendre, mais ce sont des actes de ce genre qui aide à l'implantation de la haine dans leur esprit et en feront vos plus grands ennemis plus tard. Alors, que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Je sais ce qui doit être fait pour gagner ce combat pour la liberté de ma race.

\- Voici mon propre message concernant cette situation.

Geralt se rapprocha de l'elfe qui plissa des yeux en refermant sa main sur son arme pour la tirée légèrement de son fourreau.

\- Si vous continuez vos actes de ce genre, vous perdrez une alliée précieuse. Faîtes attention, elle pourrait décider de vous laisser tomber, voir même de vous dénoncer, si vous continuez à impliquer des innocents.

\- Les _dh'oines_ ne sont pas innocents, sorceleur. Votre espèce le sait tout autant que nous.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on enferme des enfants dans des caves.

\- Certes… vous préférez mettre le feu à des villes entières ou tuer au hasard des gens en plein jours de marché.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien au contraire, Boucher de Blaviken, bien au contraire. Restons-en là, il vaut mieux.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux.

Cet elfe le rendait tout bonnement antipathique. Geralt tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit.

.

* * *

.

Ann avait besoin de se changer les idées. De respirer.

Elle avait eu pour projet de s'asseoir dans les jardins à côté de l'hôpital quand elle tomba sur une bonne sœur de l'Eglise de le Flamme Eternelle. Clairement, la pauvre femme avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu si attentive à l'état des autres ? Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Mettre ça sur le dos de ses mutations ou de sa médication n'était pas possible. Elle avait besoin de dormir pour se remettre le cerveau à l'endroit.

\- Si on veut… comme vous, on dirait. Je peux vous aider ?

\- A moins que vous souhaitiez vous asseoir avec moi pour une conversation philosophique sans cracher de venin contre les non-humains, je pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, vous ?

\- Ma grand-mère. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'appartiens à l'église que je cautionne et approuve tous les actes et les décrets du Grand Maître de notre Ordre. Je n'ai rien contre les elfes, les nains et les autres. Et encore moins les sorceleurs. Vous n'avez rien demandé, les mutations vous ont été imposées.

Ann eu un maigre sourire et vint s'adosser au mur extérieur de l'hôpital à côté de l'infirmière.

\- C'est rafraîchissant de trouver quelqu'un comme vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à votre grand-mère. Elle souffre ?

\- Non, Melitele en soit bénie, ce n'est pas le cas. Bien des jeunes lui envirait sa vitalité. Seulement voilà… elle a changé récemment, et je me fais du souci à ce propos.

\- Je peux essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Grand-mère ne parle à personne d'autre que moi et elle m'a averti de rester loin de la cave.

\- Je vais voir ça.

\- Je suis pas bien riche, mais je vous donnerai ce que j'ai.

Ann agita la main.

\- J'ai besoin de faire ma BA de la journée, gardez votre argent.

\- Shani m'a parlé de la bonté de vous et de votre camarade, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce soit jusqu'à ce point.

Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse. Elle était juste une femme stupide et utopiste qui essayait de continuer de se battre quand elle tombait en morceau de l'intérieur et que le monde autour d'elle semblait satisfait de se déchirer joyeusement en impliquant des innocents.

\- Où vit votre grand-mère ?

La nonne l'invita à la suivre et elles quittèrent le terrain de l'hôpital. Là, la femme d'église pointa une porte du doigt du côté du marché.

\- Je dois retourner au travail.

\- Je vais voir ça et je vous tiens au courant.

Et Ann s'éloigna vers la porte en question, faisant travailler ses muscles du visage en chemin pendant que l'infirmière retournait à l'hôpital. La sorceleuse afficha son plus beau sourire et toqua à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme édentée lui ouvrit légèrement la porte sans pour autant la laisser entrer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je…

\- Allez vous-en. Maintenant.

Et sans laisser le temps à la D. de finir sa phrase, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. La pirate cligna des yeux et soupira. Elle n'avait même pas la force mentale de protester, elle reviendrait plus tard dans la soirée.

En attendant, elle allait toucher deux mots à Carmen. Depuis le temps qu'elle devait le faire.

Arrangeant la capuche de sa cape sur son crâne, Ann tourna les talons et descendit dans les bas-quartiers pour trouver Carmen disant au revoir à un client juste devant la porte de son bordel.

\- Carmen, faut qu'on parle, lui dit sérieusement la brune. En privé.

La peur passa en coup de vent sur le visage de la prostituée et elle invita la sorceleuse à la suivre dans la bicoque. Dedans, ce n'étaient que quelques lits rouillés séparer par des rideaux miteux, où les filles recevaient leurs clients, mais la Matrone ne s'arrêta pas là et conduisit la brune jusqu'à l'étage qui servait de dortoirs et de semblant de salle de bain. Là, Carmen invita Ann à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits et vint s'installer en face sur un autre. La sorceleuse se débarrassa en soupirant de sa capuche et joignit ses mains entre ses genoux, regardant la femme devant elle avec sérieux. Elle devait se pencher vers l'avant pour ne pas être dérangée par ses armes dans le dos.

\- Je sais comment sauver ton amant, mais j'ai besoin de son nom.

\- Je peux pas le trahir comme ça, je préfère qu'il reste un loup-garou dans ce cas, répondit la femme.

C'était prévisible.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, et j'espère que ta loyauté ne causera pas ta perte, mais à défaut de me dire son nom, je veux que tu répondes à quelques questions. Est-ce que c'est un gars bien ?

\- Il n'y a pas plus honorable dans tout Wyzima !

\- Sa malédiction… tu sais s'il a été changé ou s'il a toujours été comme ça ?

Carmen secoua la tête.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Contrairement à la légende populaire, la malédiction a une chance très _très_ faible de transmission par morsure. Donc, il est fort probable que quelqu'un l'ait maudit s'il n'est pas né ainsi.

Ann se pencha en avant et attrapa les mains de la catin devant elle pour les serrer afin de lui transmettre son soutien.

\- Entends-moi bien, Carmen. Je veux vous aider, toi et lui, mais il y a des conditions nécessaires à remplir pour lever la malédiction. La première, c'est qu'il ne soit pas né ainsi, parce qu'à cet instant, ce n'est plus une malédiction, mais de l'hérédité et rien, outre un glaive d'argent, ne peut le changer. Second point, il faut que sous la fourrure de la bête, il ait encore un cœur et un esprit humain. S'il est devenu une bête sauvage, alors, même si on lève la malédiction, il restera une brute, un monstre, seulement cette fois, il aura un visage humain. Et il y a de fortes chances qu'il te tue un de ces quatre matins. Donc, réfléchi bien et poses-lui des questions. Et en attendant, évite de tomber enceinte de lui. Parce que tant qu'il n'est pas soigné, tout enfant qui naîtra de votre union sera forcément un loup-garou, et je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas-là. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

La femme se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête sans oser regarder en face la sorceleuse. Ann resserra ses mains sur celles de Carmen, avant de la relâcher.

\- Tu sais où me trouver ou comment me contacter en cas de besoin, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci pour les mises en gardes.

Ann lui tapota doucement l'épaule en s'en allant.

Elle regarda le soleil en sortant du bordel et soupira. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se préparer pour ce fichu rendez-vous.

.

* * *

* * *

.

C'est deux sorceleurs qui rejoignirent vers six heure l'auberge du Nouveau Narakot à reculons, tous deux sur un semblant de tenue de bonne qualité, vu que Geralt avait l'armure neuve, de meilleure qualité, que lui avait trouvé Triss (et qu'il comptait utiliser dorénavant puisqu'elle était plus solide que la vieille veste que lui avait refilé Vesemir) et Ann avait ressorti de nouveau son armure de l'école du Chat. Tous deux affichés des mines de mauvais jour. Ils perdirent un maximum de temps, dehors, devant le tableau d'affichage, à commenter (même si Geralt se contenter de monosyllabe et de grognement) les différents contrats que l'homme du duo récupéra, avant de finalement, devoir entrer dans la taverne à contre cœur. Aussi, ils furent _très_ heureux de voir Jaskier assit à une table dans l'entrée de l'établissement classieux.

Sauf que voilà, le barde avait l'air d'avoir des ennuis, vu la façon dont il les accueillit avec un soulagement évident.

Apparemment, monsieur le barde devait donner un concert mais il n'avait pas son luth.

Problématique.

Surtout quand monsieur le barde ne voulait pas expliquer _où_ était son instrument fétiche et _pourquoi_ il ne l'avait pas. Et il n'y avait qu'une solution à ce problème.

La boisson.

Geralt s'assit lourdement à la table de son ami et se mit à commander beaucoup_, beaucoup_, _beaucoup _de vin histoire de l'envirer assez pour qu'il retrouve sa langue. Et à côté, Ann s'assit avec amusement en les regardant faire pendant qu'elle était occupée à concocter on ne savait quel élixir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise les ingrédients qu'elle avait sorti. De la chélidoine, des pétales de ginatia et de l'eau ducale. Autrement dit, du Rebis, de l'Ether et du Quebrith, avant d'utiliser une vodka au poivre locale que la serveuse lui apporta.

Elle préparait des Larmes d'Epouse, un remède très efficace contre la gueule de bois… si on était un mutant, bien entendu.

Il devrait définitivement demander à Triss de lui rendre ses baguettes d'origines, en remerciement.

Au fil des boissons, il s'avéra que le père d'une jeune femme à qui il donnait des cours de chant les avait trouvés dans une situation… compromettante. Le barde avait été chassé de la maison sans pouvoir récupérer son instrument qui était un cadeau précieux d'une amie elfe du nom de Toruviel.

Vu l'air que tira Geralt dans son alcoolémie, il pensait sincèrement que Jaskier n'en loupait pas une.

\- Je vais le chercher, on se retrouve durant la sympathique sauterie ? proposa Ann en donnant l'élixir à son camarade.

Le grognement d'ours mal léché lui répondit avant qu'il n'avale le contenu de la fiole.

Ann se renseigna sur l'adresse et quitta la taverne, laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Souhaitant ne pas s'impliquer plus dans les idioties de son ami, Geralt se leva de table en rangea la fiole vide dans une de ses poches avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage où il supposait qu'aurait lieu la réunion. En passant, il rencontra un chevalier d'un certain âge qui l'interpella :

\- Un sorceleur… et on disait que votre _espèce_ avait disparu.

\- C'est pas loin, répondit laconiquement le mutant sans s'offusquer devant la façon de parler. Je suis Geralt.

\- Je préfère ne pas dévoiler mon vrai nom… mes vœux de chevalier m'y contraignent. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me nommer Patrick de Weyze.

\- De la…hmm… Rose Ardente ?

Pourquoi diable, s'il était de la Rose Ardente, portait-il une armure Témérienne et non pas une tenue rouge de l'Ordre ?

\- En effet, j'en suis membre. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

\- En quoi ?

\- Ma sœur. Un jour, nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente dans son lit. Du sang perlait d'une trace de crocs dans son cou. Un vampire, sans le moindre doute.

\- Une marque de crocs ne veut pas forcément dire vampire.

\- Eh bien pour ce cas, c'est clairement ce dont il est question ! Quelques temps après, ma sœur a disparu. Elle dû être transformé et a pris la fuite.

\- En admettant qu'elle soit un vampire, je vais devoir…

\- Avant toute chose, je veux que vous la trouviez. Que vous confirmiez nos soupçons.

\- Je vais voir si je la trouve.

Il pouvait commencer par question l'alpyre qui gardait le squatte d'Ann.

\- Vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème pour la reconnaître. Personne ne peut l'ignorer, elle a de magnifiques yeux azurs et cette une très belle blonde.

\- Je vais voir si je la trouve.

Oui, définitivement demander à la vampire.

Ann revint à cet instant et déposa sur la table de Jaskier un luth elfique d'excellente qualité et alla rejoindre son camarade.

Une réception les attendait.


	8. Faîtes confiance à la banque Vivaldi

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre. Et il est l'heure de choisir un camp à soutenir.**

**Je veux aussi adresser un message aux joueurs. Dans le jeu, Adda a l'air en parfaite santé (outre son comportement de nymphomane), alors que dans les faits, elle est censée avoir subit un sacré contre-coup de la malédiction de la Strige. Par souci de compromis, j'ai donc modifié l'apparence et la façon de parler de la princesse. Certes, elle n'a pas conservé les séquelles psychologiques dû d'un côté à l'inceste et de l'autre, à tout ce temps qu'elle a « vécu » comme monstre, mais de l'autre, elle a les cheveux qui ont blanchi (qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est dans le canon « livre »), et elle a des difficultés à s'exprimer. J'espère que vous accepterez mes modifications.**

**Concernant les commentaires :**

**Misstykata : **c'est un choix imposé par le jeu. La mort des coupables et des otages ou on sauve les otages sans chasser les écureuils. Mais Ann n'oublie pas.

**Sebfrega :** je suis heureuse de te revoir sur cette fic ! Installes-toi et profite de l'histoire ! Elle va durer un petit moment.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Ah et, restez chez vous.**

.

* * *

.

Une troupe de musiciens privée ; de la nourriture et de l'alcool à profusion ; des nobles et des riches qui se faisaient passer pour des gens merveilleux en parlant avec une voix forcée et riant sans humour à des blagues nullement drôles.

Tout dans le paraître.

Dire qu'ils avaient dû laisser leurs glaives à l'aubergiste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas acceptés en haut…

Ça parlait économie et politique dans tous les coins avec des commentaires désobligeants, si ce n'est totalement injurieux et racistes, à leur égard. Après tout, ils ne portaient pas de jolis vêtements ou de bijoux valant la rançon d'un roi, et ils restaient des mutants.

Geralt remarqua que sa camarade se serra dans ses propres bras en jetant des regards noirs à la ronde. Intrigué, il observa les invités en présence et remarqua que plus d'un homme regardait la mutante avec des intentions très claires et pas du tout appréciables.

\- Reste à côté de moi.

\- Je peux me défendre seule, tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Mais ils penseront qu'on est ensemble et ça les fera réfléchir à deux fois.

Ann montra la rousse magicienne devant la porte qui les attendait. Triss ne serait peut-être pas de cet avis.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama cette dernière en les remarquant enfin.

Son sourire s'effaça en une moue en voyant la tête de six pieds de longs qu'ils tiraient.

\- Arrêtez de bouder, tout va bien se passer.

La mutante lui adressa un regard noir.

\- On peut vraiment pas rentrer ? demanda Geralt. Genre, pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de blessure interne ?

\- Ah bah si tu te casses, je vais voir le concert de Jaskier, commenta sa camarade.

\- Tout ça pourra être fait plus tard. Allez, c'est pas si mal ! Allons faire connaissance !

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard, peu enthousiasmés par l'expérience sociale.

\- Ann… commença Triss.

\- J'ai dit que pour toi, c'était _Portgas_, rappela à l'ordre la D. en croisant ses bras.

Triss se tut, la regarda dans les yeux, puis se remit à parler.

\- Bien, Portgas… tu veux que je change ta tenue ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Les sourcils de la mutante décolèrent sur son front.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'une femme porte pour un évènement social avec des invités aussi important.

\- _Mais je t'emmerde, _Merigold ! Si l'idée de montrer ton cul à tout le monde, c'est ton passe-temps favori, fais-toi plaisir. J'ai fait un effort en sortant une armure que j'utilise pratiquement pas, qui est déjà plus correcte que ma tenue habituelle, tu vas pas me transformer en poupée tant que tu y es !

\- D'accord… et tes cheveux ?

\- En parlant de cheveux, tu as fait quoi des baguettes qu'elle utilisait avant ? demanda Geralt avant qu'Ann ne puisse sortir une nouvelle insulte.

\- Je les ai remplacées par deux en or avec des rubis, mais elle les a abandonnées en partant, pourtant, je trouvai que…

\- Arrête avec ces initiatives, ce sont des outils de travail, Triss.

Avec un lourd soupir, la belle rousse fit un geste de la main et les baguettes d'origine de la pirate apparurent dans la main de celle-ci qui s'empressa de les remettre dans ses cheveux et ainsi mieux assurer son chignon.

\- Merci Merigold. Ouvre donc la marche.

Triss claqua sa langue pour montrer son agacement et passa un bras sous celui de Geralt pour l'embarquer avec elle.

Elle guida le Loup vers une porte à proximité qui s'ouvrait sur un salon de banquet avec un héraut qui nommait chaque personne qui entrait ou sortait.

\- La Magicienne Triss Merigold et le Sorceleur Geralt de Riv.

Geralt serra les dents en sentant les regards sur lui. Tout le monde s'intéressait à lui, si bien que la présentation d'Ann passa à la trappe, pour la plus grande joie de celle-ci. En le dépassant, elle lui adressa un petit signe de victoire en lui tirant la langue. La chevelure blanche était tellement plus remarquable que des yeux d'argents. Elle retrouva bien vite son sérieux pour se concentrer sur le banquet. A droite, une table devant laquelle Leuvaarden discutait avec quelqu'un. Juste à la gauche de la porte, quelques notables et riches citoyens s'étaient réunis dans un petit groupe. De l'autre côté de la pièce, surprise surprise, on avait Thaler à côté d'un grand gars en armure complète, discutant avec un homme bien habillé et pourtant d'un âge avancé, avec un beau bide et un bon menton, allongeant plus que nécessaire son visage. Avec le crâne aussi dégarni qu'il avait, ça lui donnait une apparence… eh bien… de pénis. Et enfin, en face, une femme aux cheveux blancs, très belle, avec des lèvres peintes en rouge comme son diadème et sa robe, qui parlait avec quelques difficultés, discutant avec un chevalier de la Rose Ardente typé du sud. Certainement un Nilfgaardien d'origine.

Triss les embarqua en direction de Thaler, du chevalier et de tête de gland.

Quand elle vit que le receleur avait sa tenue habituelle, Ann se dit qu'elle aurait pu se passer de l'effort.

\- Geralt, Ann…

\- _Portgas, _rectifia Ann.

\- … je vous présente Thaler, continua la magicienne comme si la mutante ne l'avait pas interrompue.

\- Thaler ? Ici ? commenta Geralt avec autant de surprise qu'il pouvait laisser paraître pour un homme aussi émotif qu'un bloc de glace.

\- Maître Geralt, Dame Portgas, Miss Merigold, laissez-moi vous présentez mon maître, l'honorable Erkin von Blunt, salua le receleur en s'inclinant tout en montrant le chevalier à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir, seigneur, salua Geralt.

Ann se contenta d'un hochement de tête quand Triss fit une impeccable révérence.

Sauf que le chevalier se contenta de s'incliner dans un bruit de métal sans dire un mot.

\- Erkin a fait vœu de silence et ne peut donc pas répondre. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait ici…expliqua Thaler.

\- En effet.

\- Il a fait de nombreux serments dans sa vie, et l'un d'eux est de protéger la famille royale. Malheureusement, pour des raisons inconnues, la princesse Adda n'a pas beaucoup de respect pour lui. Les serments, cependant, doivent être honorés, peu importe les circonstances.

Ann avala ses lèvres et croisa ses bras avant de lever une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Et en quoi es-tu impliqué ? Tu es lié à ces vœux comment ? s'enquit Geralt qui voyait que l'homme voulait cacher quelque chose.

Son histoire était _tout_ sauf crédible.

\- Il m'a autorisé à parler en son nom et je lui sers de conseiller.

Vachement crédible son histoire.

\- Bien entendu, assura Triss en coupant la conversation avec un sourire poli. On ne vous dérangera pas plus.

Le chevalier en heaume et armure s'inclina de nouveau quand Geralt tendit une main pour serrer celle de Thaler. Triss accepta un baisemain du receleur qui se tourna vers Ann qui lui serra fermement la pince. Ils se tournèrent enfin vers l'autre homme du coin.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter le bourgmestre Velerad, annonça la rousse.

\- Enchanté, assura Geralt en tendant une main au représentant du Roi Foltest.

L'homme, presque chauve et bien portant avec son ventre et son double menton, était par contre très heureux de voir Geralt et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

\- Salutation ! Il y avait longtemps !

\- Velerad est le bras droit du roi, explicita Triss.

\- Inutile de nous présenter aussi formellement, assura le vieil homme. Si vous souhaitez ouvrir une entreprise, un commerce, tuer un monstre, ou faire parvenir une pétition au Roi, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu votre nom, mademoiselle…

\- Anabela D. Portgas, même si je préfère être appelé par mon nom de famille, comme certaine personne ne semble pas l'avoir saisi, répondit la brune en tendant une main. Je suis certainement pas une _mademoiselle_. Je suis une femme mariée.

\- Vous avez un nom très original, vous n'êtes pas du continent, je me trompe ?

\- Je viens d'une île des mers du sud. Baterilla, je doute que vous connaissiez. Mais je reste une sorceleuse kaedwenienne à l'instar de Geralt, si on se réfère à l'origine géographique de mon école.

Velerad eut un « oh » silencieux et lui serra la main.

\- J'ignorais que nous avions un second sorceleur en ville.

\- Le hasard, répondit vaguement Geralt.

\- Eh bien je vous souhaite la bienvenue ma chère Portgas.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, Bourgmestre, mais nous devons saluer les autres invités, informa Triss.

\- Je vous en prie ! Je vois quelqu'un que je devais justement rencontrer. Nous nous parlerons peut-être plus tard.

Et Triss entraîna le duo plus loin.

\- Il est très reconnaissant à mon égard, je me trompe ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- C'est lui qui avait émis le contrat de la strige que Brehen t'a disputé. Je t'en ai parlé plus tôt, tu te souviens ? rappela Ann en assurant que son pendentif soit bien caché dans son col d'armure de cuir.

Les Chats n'étaient pas les plus aimés. L'armure était moins reconnaissable que le médaillon, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable pour autant.

Quand Triss les rapprocha de la princesse, le chevalier jeta un regard supérieur et haineux aux deux mutants, avant de se tourner vers la princesse pour dire avec une voix pompeuse et un lourd accent du sud, confirmant qu'il appartenait à l'empire de Nilfgaard à la base :

\- Votre altesse, permettez-moi de vous présenter la magicienne Triss Merigold et…

\- De Wett, je sais… qui se tient… devant moi… Nous nous connaissons… déjà… n'est-ce-pas… sorceleur ? coupa la princesse en levant le menton d'un air supérieur et charmeur.

\- Nous pouvons dire cela, princesse, répondit Geralt.

Il fallait aussi être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que son décolleté était ainsi bien mis en valeur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attira l'attention d'Ann. Ce fut la légère vibration de son amulette sous son armure. Elle concentra son Haki sur la princesse, Adda la Blanche, seule fille reconnue à l'heure actuelle par le Roi, bien que des rumeurs disaient que la Comtesse de La Valette, une maîtresse de Foltest, ait engendré deux enfants de sang royaux (Ann connaissait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire en pleine réunion de ce genre). Mais revenons à Adda, ce qui intéressait Ann, c'était qu'elle portait beaucoup d'amulettes au milieu de sa parure royale. Et ça confirmait le sentiment que la D. ressentait. La bête n'était pas morte, le risque de rechute était à craindre.

\- Une princesse… en effet… cependant… je ne me sens pas… toujours comme une. Tant de devoirs… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… sorceleur.

\- Un grand pouvoir implique toujours de grandes responsabilités, marmonna Ann avec froideur et ennui.

\- Vous êtes ? s'enquit Adda d'un ton hautain en lui accordant enfin son attention.

\- Sorceleuse Anabela D. Portgas. On me surnomme le Chat Noir.

\- L'Incendiaire de Rivia, reconnut le chevalier de la Rose Ardente avec un rictus haineux.

\- Incendie qui n'aurait pas eu lieu sans les racistes dans votre genre, le Nilfgaardien. Comme on dit chez moi, _fuck off_, rétorqua Ann. Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je dégage du décor.

Elle jeta un long regard à Triss et tourna les talons pour aller se prendre à boire et tenir compagnie à Thaler.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, les mutations de l'école du Chat ne font pas d'eux les plus agréables des compagnons de conversation, votre altesse, s'excusa Triss en s'inclinant devant la princesse.

Adda eut un vague geste de la main avant de remarquer que Geralt la fixait étrangement.

\- Pourquoi… me regardez-vous… ainsi ? Ma tenue est-elle… déplaisante ?

Geralt avait surtout remarqué les amulettes au cou de la princesse, lui aussi, dans un style bien particulier. Mais il savait être assez fin pour savoir quand il devait fouiller et quand il devait faire le charmeur aveugle.

\- Mes excuses, votre altesse, mais même la toilette la plus magnifique du monde ne pourrait rivaliser avec vous.

\- Surveille ta langue, mutant ! gronda le comte De Wett.

\- De Wett ! rabroua la princesse. C'est à moi… de décider… quand me sentir… offensée…

\- Votre excellence, il est une _aberration_ !

Si Ann avait vu des hommes comme ça à Rivia, Geralt comprenait un peu mieux qu'elle y ait mis le feu.

\- Silence… c'était un compliment… laissez-nous… pour l'instant… sorceleur…

Et Triss en fut plus que ravie.

\- Cette chienne n'a même pas fait attention à ma présence à ton bras et elle aurait ignoré Ann si elle n'était pas intervenue en attaquant son petit égo de princesse. Il va falloir faire attention, j'ai la ferme impression qu'elle a quelque chose en tête à ton égard, siffla la rouquine alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Triss était jalouse, il en était certain.

\- Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

\- Il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui rode derrière ses difficultés de langage et son visage innocent.

\- Je prendrai garde.

\- Allons récupérer Ann, il faut la présenter à Leuvaarden.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ils se connaissent déjà.

\- Geralt, il le faut, c'est important !

\- Elle ne voudra pas.

\- Alors va la persuader !

\- Tu as oublié que les sorceleurs ont des sens aiguisés ou tu l'insultes volontairement, Triss, en la traitant comme une gamine ?

\- Et pourquoi, toi, tu prends sa défense ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a rien demandé en échange de son aide, _et_ pour traquer la Salamandre, _et_ pour m'entraîner, _et_ pour retrouver ma mémoire sans me concentrer sur ces bêtises _d'identité_.

\- Geralt ! s'indigna la rousse.

Le Loup Blanc l'ignora et se contenta de regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce où était Ann. Celle-ci soupira et laissa Thaler pour rejoindre le duo avec un regard assassin pour Triss.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Geralt, remercia la sorceleuse. Avec ton aide de cet après-midi, je commence à avoir une sacrée dette envers toi, ça va pas le faire.

\- Je me suis chargé de ça tout seul, sans que tu me le demandes, tu ne me dois rien, rassura le loup.

Ann lui adressa un sourire bref, avant de s'avancer vers Leuvaarden en ignorant le regard plissé que lui adressa Triss.

\- Anabela D. Portgas, Geralt de Riv et Triss Merigold, soyez les bienvenus, salua le gros marchand. Je vous remercie de votre venue. Regardez autour de vous, et vous verrez la totalité du royaume représenté.

La mutante tourna la tête avec surprise, douleur et indignation vers Triss quand elle sentit un talon haut s'enfoncer dans le bout de sa botte. Elle _osait_ lui marcher sur le pied alors qu'elle allait faire une remarque bien acide sur les invités _sélect' _de cette sauterie ?

\- Nous vous remercions pour cette invitation, sourit Triss.

\- Je suis navré, je dois retourner à mon devoir d'hôte, j'espère qu'on pourra parler plus tard.

_Tout ça pour ça_ ?

L'homme s'éloignait déjà.

\- Eh bien voilà, vous avez rencontré tous ceux qui ont un minimum d'importance. J'ai quelques mots à adresser à Leuvaarden, alors essayez de bien vous tenir.

En réponse, Ann lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et s'éloigna avec un léger déhanché pour revenir à Thaler.

\- Comment une femme aussi vulgaire a réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'épouser ? siffla Triss en laissant enfin ressortir sa colère grandissante contre la brune.

\- Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ou qui n'essayait pas de faire d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas.

\- Hmpf.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Geralt.

\- Donc, tiens-toi correctement et fait attention à quiconque voulant obtenir des informations de toi.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis un sorceleur, pas un marchand ou un politique.

\- Ne sois pas naïf, tout ce que tu dis peut avoir des ramifications politiques. Ne fais pas la bêtise de cette femme. Avec ce qu'elle a dit à De Wett, c'est presque comme si elle s'alignait derrière la Scoia'tael.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis d'accord avec sa pensée.

\- Je commence à me dire que Vesemir a eu une idée stupide en demandant à ce qu'on la retrouve. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Berengar ait un peu plus la tête sur les épaules.

Et elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Leuvaarden, laissant Geralt libre de mouvement. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de rejoindre sa camarade, le coin le plus respirable avec la compagnie la plus agréable de la pièce, après avoir fait un saut à une des tables pour se prendre une assiette de nourriture et un verre d'alcool.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien ? demanda Thaler en le voyant débarquer.

\- Enormément, répondit sarcastiquement Geralt. Pas assez de nourriture, pas de chaises pour s'asseoir, et rien d'autre que des petites conversations futiles. Je pense bien être le seul ici, avec Ann, à ne pas être impliqué dans une alliance ou un complot.

\- C'est la marque de l'époque, pointa Thaler. Nouvelles coutumes, nouvelles modes. Tu crois que c'est mieux de montrer au Nilfgaardien raciste qu'on est des barbares ? Qu'on ne peut même pas faire la différence entre une fourchette et un peigne ?

Ann regarda Thaler avec surprise. Ce n'était pas dans l'histoire de _La Petite Sirène _cette affaire de fourchette et de peigne ? Comment il connaissait la référence qui n'était pourtant pas de ce monde ?

\- … Que la seule façon que l'on a de célébrer un banquet est de se bourrer la gueule à ne plus pouvoir respirer et rugir des chansons paillardes pendant qu'on claque le fessier de la fille qui fait le service ?

\- Vaut mieux pas faire la dernière chose, j'ai épinglé plus d'une main pour ce simple geste, avertit la pirate avec un regard noir derrière son verre. Mais sinon, je suis d'accord que le reste, ça serait toujours mieux que cette mascarade.

\- Je suis avec Ann, renchérit Geralt. Nous sommes des reliques, des fantômes du passé, donc, on est plus attachés aux vieilles traditions. Je n'ai, personnellement, jamais compris ni apprécié les nouvelles. Mais soyons honnête, Thaler, pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je suis un patriote.

Le commentaire fit plonger Ann dans son verre alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

\- Je suis sérieux, protesta le receleur. Je ne veux que le bien de mon royaume. Un royaume menacé par des complots et des alliances comme tu l'as si justement noté.

\- Dommage que la chef numéro un des manipulatrices ait mis un sort de silence et qu'ils me tournent le dos. Je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se racontent, marmonna Ann en jetant un regard noir au dos nu de Triss.

Geralt tourna la tête pour voir la magicienne impliquée dans une conversation animée avec le marchand.

\- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi, commenta Thaler en donnant un petit coup de coude à Ann.

\- Pas moyen. J'ai un faible pour les hommes aux yeux bleus, et je suis une femme mariée et fidèle. Je vise pas Geralt, elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir menacée. Je pense plutôt que je lui rappelle une ancienne amie devenue rivale. Qui doit bien être la seule magicienne qui ne soit pas au ras du sol dans mon estime.

Qui pouvait bien être cette magicienne, c'était une bonne question.

\- Et si nous revenions au sujet et que tu parlais clairement, Thaler. Soit direct, comme le ferait Thaler le receleur, réclama Geralt.

\- Eh bien, Thaler le receleur ne fait rien gratuitement.

\- Mais il est reste un salopard qui n'aimerait pas que le Quartier du Temple sache qu'il a réussi à se dégoter une place dans un banquet parmi la crème de la crème de Wyzima.

Conservant son assiette entamée contre sa poitrine d'une main, le petit homme leva l'autre pour dire qu'il se rendait.

\- Comme tu voudras. Laissez-moi vous dire ces choses, en amis. Y'a un sérieux bordel qui se prépare dans le genre qu'il ne laissera rien passer. Et les perdants serviront de nourriture aux corbeaux. Vous serez obligés de combattre pour un ordre nouveau, camarades, ou alors contre celui-ci. Nous allons nous battre pour nos traditions et nos coutumes. Pour nos terres et nos femmes.

\- Qui est l'ennemi ? Qui veut voler nos femmes ? demanda Geralt.

Ann se laissa aller contre le mur en se massant les yeux.

\- Je vous considère comme des nôtres, donc, je vais vous dire les faits, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'on partage. Je ne connais pas encore l'ennemi, mais je le saurai vite, et quand je le découvrirai… le Temps du Glaive et de l'Epée viendra et le sang ruissèlera dans les rues. Et sachez ceci, camarades, il n'y aura pas de place pour votre neutralité.

\- C'est triste, parce que j'en ai rien à _foutre_ de ce continent, soupira Ann. C'est pas chez moi. J'ai fini ici je ne sais comment, j'veux juste rentrer au pays, et récupérer au passage ce qu'on m'a volé. Mais c'est tout !

Elle soupira et se dégagea du mur.

\- Continuez vos palabres pour le bien de Temeria. Je vais me chercher à manger.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Une femme aigrie. Elle aurait besoin de raccrocher ses glaives. Ça lui fait quel âge ?

\- Je suis pas certain. Entre cinquante et soixante ans, par-là.

Le mouvement de sourcil du recéleur était impressionné et surpris.

\- On peut au moins dire que les mutations sont bonnes pour la conservation. Elle me posait des questions sur la bataille de Brenna avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Ah.

Geralt se détourna de sa collègue et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Parlons cartes sur table. Qui es-tu exactement ? Et soit direct avec moi… _camarade_, demanda Geralt à Thaler.

\- Chef des Service de Renseignement Temerien. Je travaille sous les ordres directs du Roi. Je débusque les traîtres, les rats et les agents étrangers. Je suis un _espion_.

\- Un espion haut placé.

\- Je vais pas le nier. Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Les amphibiens que tu traques avec le Chat Noir, c'est une affaire personnelle ou idéologique ?

\- Dans mon cas, c'est les deux. Pour Ann, je ne peux pas dire.

\- Je peux demander une explication ?

\- Ils nous ont volé et ils ont tué un des nôtres. Ce sont des criminels, ils sont profondément mauvais… ils rompent l'équilibre. En tant que Sorceleur, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

\- Je vois. Merci de ton honnêteté.

\- Tu peux me dire qui est De Wett exactement ? Ann l'a mouché tout à l'heure quand il lui a parlé de Rivia.

\- Elle a brûlé la cité toute entière et n'a laissé vivre que les enfants. Ça a de quoi marquer. Pour ce qui est de De Wett… ce chien de Nilfgaard n'est qu'un pion. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi Adda le tolère.

\- Explique.

\- Comme beaucoup des chevaliers de l'Ordre, il a peur d'avoir une queue trop petite, donc, il devient agressif quand quelque chose l'effraie, expliqua Thaler. Et bien sûr, c'est un Nilfgaardien. Notre princesse à des difficultés et des faiblesses, mais elle n'est pas stupide.

\- Peut-être que la princesse a ses propres projets.

\- C'est la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai entendue de la soirée, commenta Ann en revenant avec de quoi manger.

Elle posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers les hommes.

\- Si c'est le cas, elle a tout intérêt à choisir mieux ses alliés, grommela l'humain.

\- C'est certain qu'elle fait pas une partie de shogi. Ce qu'elle fait ici peut coûter des vies, pointa la mutante.

\- Je crains que quelqu'un l'utilise, soupira l'espion.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas stupide, mais elle peut être naïve.

Le mouvement du doigt du petit homme disait qu'il lui donnait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que le shogi ? se renseigna Geralt.

\- C'est un jeu de chez moi qui ressemble de loin aux échecs dans son principe.

Le mutant hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Thaler pour se renseigner au sujet de Leuvaarden. Dès que Thaler commença à parler de son camarade boite de conserve Erkin, qui était parti s'aventurer du côté de Velerad, Ann manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Le fait est que ce qu'il veut pour l'instant, c'est un foutu mystère, continua Thaler en ignorant de son mieux la mutante hilare. Surtout que c'est pas bon signe la façon dont il s'entend si bien avec la magicienne, c'est même assez louche. Pour des inconnus, ils ont certainement beaucoup à se dire.

Triss papotait encore avec Leuvaarden en effet. C'était… effrayant.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, mais jusqu'à un certain point, informa Geralt.

\- Bonne idée de garder un peu de méfiance sous le coude, même si je suppose que tu la connais mieux que moi. Mais pour revenir à Leuvaarden, on sait qu'il est à la tête d'une organisation marchande transnationale réunissant marchants, banquiers et autres personnes bien riches. Tire toutes les conclusions que tu veux.

\- J'peux dire ce que je pense ? demanda Ann.

\- Vas-y l'matou.

\- J'pense que Leuvaarden bosse avec la Loge et que celle-ci espère que l'incident avec la Salamandre poussera le Roi à reprendre Merigold comme conseillère, raffermissant le pouvoir des magiciennes sur Temeria, alors qu'il avait finalement décidé de ne garder que Keira Metz.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda Geralt.

\- Donne-moi _un_ pays qui n'a pas un membre de la Loge dans son gouvernement ou un mage tout simplement.

\- L'matou a p't'être raison, c'est quelque chose à craindre, réfléchit Thaler.

\- Sinon, je comprends pas la tendance de tout le monde à nous demander de choisir un camp, pointa Geralt. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On est des sorceleurs, on chasse des monstres, c'est tout.

\- Mais pourtant, ce jeu vous concerne plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Va pas me faire croire que tu ne t'intéresses pas au conflit entre l'Ordre et le Scoia'tael. Même Portgas a dit son camp, même si beaucoup diraient que c'est le mauvais. Alors, va pas dire que tu t'en fiches. Et ta minette, Triss Merigold ?

\- On est pas amants, on est simplement amis. Et mon seul objectif, c'est la destruction de la Salamandre.

\- Eh bien la Salamandre, mon con, a un boss. Soit il est dans cette pièce, soit quelqu'un ici le connait. Vous y êtes profondément, que vous le vouliez ou non tous les deux.

\- Nous verrons ça. Je vais toucher quelques mots à Velerad, à plus tard.

Et il s'éloigna.

\- Ton pote est un grand naïf qui a du cœur. Tu fais bien d'essayer de le protéger

\- Je redécouvre Geralt de Riv, pour être franche. J'aurais peut-être dû faire un effort toutes ces années et essayer de me lier aux loups, soupira Ann. Je peux me permettre de te faire une recommandation ?

\- Merigold ? Déjà à l'œil.

\- Non. Adda.

Ann prit une gorgée de son verre et jeta un œil à la princesse qui parlait avec De Wett.

\- Je pense que la Strige est toujours sous la peau.

\- Ouuh… sujet dangereux. Mais je vais garder les yeux ouverts. Sinon, de toi à moi, l'matou, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Brenna ? T'es dans la catégorie des non-humains, c'est pour ça que t'aide les Scoia'tael, mais tu l'as dit toi-même que le continent peut partir en feu, t'en auras rien à foutre. Alors, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la bataille ?

\- Shani.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

\- Elle a organisé une petite fête y'a quoi ? Une semaine ? Peut-être plus, je sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente chez Merigold. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a parlé d'un vampire supérieur présent là-bas.

\- Les suceurs de sang, c'est plus ton rayon que le mien.

Ils regardèrent Geralt laisser Velerad pour aller à la rencontre de Adda qui envoya De Wett à l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'occasion.

\- Je sais, mais l'homme a marqué les esprits, puisque Shani s'en souvient en de bons termes. Il jouait le rôle de mercenaire qui protégeait les médecins. Et ça me trotte dans le crâne depuis qu'elle en a parlé.

\- Tu le connaitrais personnellement ? devina Thaler.

\- Le problème avec les vampires supérieurs, c'est qu'ils se fondent très bien dans la masse, mais je suis certaine que durant tout le temps que j'ai côtoyé ce gars, il aurait dû se trahir. De plus, si c'est l'homme que je crois, je parle d'un gars qui a autant de raison d'être sur ce continent que… pfff… même le Nilfgaardien fait moins bizarre à être ici !

Elle eut un vague geste du bras en montrant le Nilfgaardien.

Le receleur eut un reniflement hilare.

\- Tu veux que je te confirme son identité, c'est ça ?

\- Si possible.

\- Avec tout le ménage que tu fais avec ton pote pour le cas de la Salamandre, j'peux bien t'aider. C'est quoi le nom du bonhomme ?

\- Thatch. Grand bonhomme aux yeux ambrés sans être un mutant. C'est plus un effet de lumière. Il a les cheveux auburn, un roux assez foncé, presque marron. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il portait une coiffure abominable qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait un rouleau sur le crâne. Il a une sale balafre sur le visage, près d'un œil. Il est de caractère très jovial mais très bon escrimeur. Et cuisinier.

Thaler but une gorgée de son verre alors qu'ils observaient Geralt revenir vers Velerad en prenant à un serveur un verre d'une boisson forte.

\- Tu sais quoi, l'matou… J'crois bien qu'ton bonhomme me parle. Faut que j'confirme avec Vernon, mais j'pense que c'est lui qui m'en a parlé. J'te ferais signe si j'ai la réponse. C'est ton homme ?

\- Nan. Mais c'est un homme que je considère comme mon meilleur ami et mon frère, sans qu'on ait besoin d'avoir le même sang.

En disant ça, elle passa une main dans le col de son armure pour caresser le bout de son tatouage dans son dos. Ils échangèrent un rire en voyant que l'alcool était pour Velerad qui en but une gorgée avec délice.

\- Ohoh, c'est ton tour ! ricana Ann en voyant le geste de la tête du bourgmestre pour désigner Thaler.

L'espion cessa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore sur moi, ce con ? Elle cherche la bagarre, la tête de gland ou quoi ?

\- On va le savoir bien vite, Loup Blanc frustré en approche.

En effet, Geralt marchait à présent vers le duo avec l'air fatigué de devoir courir d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Ann jeta un regard du côté de Adda pour la voir regarder le sorceleur avec amusement et une lueur affamée dans le regard.

\- Geralt, la tête de gland a dit quoi ? demanda Thaler.

\- Tu connais le plat favori de la princesse ? demanda le mutant.

Dans le top cinquante de tout ce que son camarade de l'école du Loup aurait pu demander, ça n'en faisait pas partie. Le receleur soupira et but une gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de se concentrer sur son assiette avec un air dégoûté.

\- On est obligé de savoir des merdes de ce genre. On est des agents spéciaux, des gens de l'ombre…

La mutante à côté de lui roula des yeux en fouillant sa poche.

\- Donc… ?

Un sourire de requin apparut sur le visage de l'espion.

\- Thaler ne fait rien gratuitement. Dans la pièce d'à côté, tu verras une chambre avec une malle, je sais qu'elle est utilisée pour des échanges dans un complot. Va me rapporter la lettre et sois discret.

\- Mais…

\- Et je te dirai le plat favori de Adda.

Et il se tourna de nouveau vers Ann laissant Geralt rouler ses yeux de frustrations avant de quitter la pièce.

\- C'est amusant de faire courir les gens ? demanda Ann.

\- Très, assura Thaler.

\- Revenons à notre affaire. Il te faudra combien de temps pour pouvoir avoir la réponse ?

Thaler continua de manger un instant avant de planter sa fourchette dans son morceau de gigot pour l'agiter en direction d'Ann.

\- Roche est un chien qui ne lâche pas les informations comme ça, sans compter qu'il n'est pas dans Wyzima. Il me faudra deux mois.

\- Ce doit être la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps dans une ville. Mon maximum, ce doit être une semaine.

\- Peur de t'ennuyer ?

\- J'ai un désenchantement à faire. Généralement, je fais ce qu'il faut, puis je bouge, pour revenir peut-être plus tard, genre, deux semaines ou un mois après pour voir les résultats.

\- Ça prend cher, non ?

\- Tout dépend de la malédiction et de la tête du client. La demoiselle en question est chanceuse que je l'apprécie, j'vais lui faire ça gratis. Parce qu'avec un coup de pouce, ça peut devenir une belle histoire romantique digne d'une balade du barde Jaskier.

\- J'te pensais pas une adepte des romances ! Tu m'en caches des choses l'matou ! J'te voyais plutôt avec un fouet à la main ! Et _slchack _!

Thaler mima l'action de donner un coup de fouet, faisant rire aux éclats Ann alors que Geralt revenait avec un pas chancelant.

\- Quelqu'un a un peu trop bu, taquina l'espion.

Ann posa son assiette à côté de son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se contenta de tendre sa besace à Geralt sans cesser de rire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Thaler.

\- Bien, bizarrement. La lettre, dit le blanc.

Et il tendit un courrier à l'espion qui le réceptionna. Derrière son hilarité, Ann remarqua néanmoins qu'elle était attachée juste par un ruban. Pas de sceau pour s'assurer que personne ne la lirait. Intéressant. Le mutant attrapa la besace qui lui était tendue, fouilla dedans et en tira un flacon qu'il avala avant de grimacer et de retrouver un peu de cohérence.

\- Merci pour le remède anti-gueule de bois.

\- Bien, tu ferais un bon agent, complimenta Thaler.

Ann le regarda bizarrement. Il venait de s'acheter une nouvelle personnalité avec son courrier ?

\- Bon, d'accord, j'exagère, une chèvre serait capable de faire autant.

Chèvre… ?

Ann repartit dans un fou rire en se rappelant de la chèvre de Sengoku et en l'imaginant essayer de voler une lettre. Le courrier avait plus de chance de finir dans son estomac qu'autre chose.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plat favori de Adda ?

\- Catoblépas, répondit Thaler.

\- Pardon ? s'étranglèrent les sorceleurs.

\- Il y a quelques temps, un barge, qui te ressemblait, a débarqué à Wyzima en clamant que rien ne surpassait la viande finement préparée de catoblépas.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Depuis, mes hommes chassent en secret, dans tout le continent, du catoblépas. Au marché, ça coûte plus cher que catin de luxe.

Et comment !

Fallait avoir des envies de suicide pour s'approcher de l'un d'eux et le chasser ! Ann avait eu la jambe trouée par la corne de l'un d'eux dix ans en arrière. Et elle s'en souvenait encore. Sans parler de son haleine. Bon sang, les élixirs avaient du bon pour éviter les empoisonnements.

\- Elle se fait pas chier la princesse, commenta Ann. T'as dû en perdre des hommes pour ses conneries de gamines pourries gâtées.

\- J'te l'fais pas dire, soupira tristement l'espion.

\- Et elle le prend comment ? demanda Geralt.

\- T'as conscience que tu te fais mener à la baguette ? s'enquit la mutante en regardant son collègue avec sérieux.

\- J'essaye d'obtenir des informations, pour ça, je dois lui préparer son plat favori.

\- Je fourni la viande, le reste, c'est plus mon souci ! Adresse-toi à la tête de gland qui sert de bourgmestre. Pas la moindre putain de foutue idée de comme ça peut se cuisiner, informa Thalier.

\- J'ai de la mouette immaculée, si tu veux te soulager par une nouvelle gueule de bois.

Geralt rendit à Ann sa besace et se détourna.

\- Geralt. Fais attention.

Le Loup Blanc se retourna pour voir sa camarade sortir de son cou son amulette de chat et il hocha la tête en réponse pour retourner auprès de Velerad.

Ann reprit son assiette et la termina.

\- Je vais me prendre du raisin et je reviens.

Pendant ce temps, Geralt se faisait confirmer la cuisson auprès du bourgmestre pour ensuite rejoindre Triss qui était toujours auprès de Leuvaarden. Il sentit même qu'il passait une bulle de silence qui fit réagir immédiatement la rousse qui coupa la conversation dans l'instant.

\- Geralt ?

La façon dont elle dit son prénom disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'interruption.

\- Humm… c'est important, Triss.

Leuvaarden saisit le message et s'éloigna de lui-même pour aller discuter avec De Wett.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est important ?

\- Adda sait quelque chose et je pense que je peux obtenir l'information.

\- Vraiment ?

Pour être surprise, la magicienne était surprise. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il n'était qu'un cerveau plein de muscles ?

\- Cette renarde pourrie gâtée… elle veut du catoblépas. Saignant de préférence.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non. Triss, s'il te plaît, tu peux conjurer quelque chose ?

\- Faire de la magie à une fête n'est pas bien vu.

\- Je peux faire une distraction.

Triss allait dire quelque chose quand un grand bruit suivi d'un hurlement attira l'attention de tout le monde sur l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ann venait de mettre un homme à terre et lui tordait méchamment le bras derrière son dos en appuyant son genou sur sa colonne vertébrale pour le maintenir au sol.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ! Ça va, tu t'es bien amusé à me pincer le cul ?! Et l'autorisation, hein, t'en fais quoi, gros porc ! J'ai épinglé des mains et coupé des parties génitales pour moins que ça !

\- Au moins, elle est douée pour la diversion, commenta Triss.

Geralt se tourna vers la magicienne qui lui tendit une assiette de catoblépas avec un œuf cru dessus et une pointe de poivre.

\- Un steak bleu de catoblépas pour la princesse.

\- Merci infiniment, Triss.

\- Tu sais que je peux aussi conjurer des orgasmes ? pointa la magicienne avec un regard entendu.

\- Je crois que je préfère la méthode traditionnelle. Je viendrais aux nouvelles quand j'en aurais fini avec Adda.

Et ainsi, il alla présenter à la princesse un steak tartare de catoblépas. Viande crue avec une pincée de poivre et un jaune d'œuf.

Réponse de la princesse : Geralt savait comme faire plaisir à une femme et il avait un rendez-vous privé avec elle dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Eh ben l'matou, t'es pas allée d'main morte. La magicienne a pu faire son petit tour grâce à toi, c'est un superbe timing, complimenta Thaler quand Ann revint avec une grappe de raisin. Et je suis certain que cet idiot s'est pissé dessus quand tu lui as cassé l'bras.

\- Et ce n'était certainement pas volontaire la diversion. Même mon mec sait qu'il faut pas faire ça sans mon consentement, même s'il avait plus tendance à m'attacher au lit qu'autre chose, grogna Ann.

L'espion renifla et regarda la femme manger son raisin.

\- J'vais t'dire une chose, l'matou. Vu la façon dont tu parles de ton homme, c'est évident que c'est un type bien. Donc, s'il est toujours vivant, j'espère franchement qu'il est pas allé voir ailleurs, parce que ça serait très con que tu restes fidèle en pensant à lui pendant qu'il se tape le premier jupon.

\- J'ai pas à m'en faire sur le sujet. Sinon, toi, tu vas retenter ta chance avec Shani ou tu as tes yeux sur une autre demoiselle ?

Thaler passa à un tout autre sujet, parlant destination voyage avec la femme qui s'accrocha à la conversation immédiatement. A un moment, Ann adressa un regard blasé à la pièce d'à côté où Geralt avait disparu avec Adda. Thaler dut comprendre pourquoi vu son « putain de chanceux de merde, c'est toujours les mêmes », mais ils restèrent sur le thème des voyages pour ne pas parler sentiments.

Le banquet était presque fini quand Geralt réapparut et vint les rejoindre. Pas loin, puisque Triss l'intercepta et fit un signe à Ann de venir les rejoindre.

\- Je pense que c'est le signal pour moi de m'éclipser. Pas trop de crêpage de chignons, l'matou, commenta Thaler en finissant son verre.

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux mutants avec Triss.

\- J'ai parlé avec Declan, dit d'office la magicienne.

\- Et ? demanda Geralt.

\- Vous devriez lui parler.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas avaler cette fiole et ainsi rester sobre durant sa conversation, réclama Ann en montrant une fiole de Mouette Immaculée. Là, je suis à deux doigts de descendre et de me barrer.

\- Ne soyez pas si rapide au jugement. Il va vous faire une offre, une que je pense que vous devriez accepter, assura Triss.

\- Pour nous ou pour la Loge ? demanda Ann.

\- La Loge n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.

\- Ah bon ? Donc tu ne m'utilise pas comme un outil et je ne fais qu'imaginer les choses, pointa Geralt.

\- Seulement au lit, Sorceleur, seulement au lit.

Ann roula des yeux. Geralt ouvrit sa propre besace et en sortit une fiole contenant le même liquide blanchâtre que celle dans la main de sa camarade.

\- Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin. Au passage, on a placé tes trucs comme tu nous l'as demandé.

\- Je suis au courant. Je l'ai senti. Dès que vous en avez eu fini, j'ai scanné tout Wyzima et j'ai trouvé la source, et justement, c'est une Source. Un garçon du nom d'Alvin à l'hôpital St Lebioda.

\- Un enfant qui produit une telle interférence ? Pour t'intéresser, il ne doit pas être commun, commenta Ann. Tu comptes en faire quoi de cette Source ? Un autre outil, après le merdier qu'il s'est passé avec Cirilla ?

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

\- C'est certain, j'ai pas pu rester pour t'empêcher de lui enfoncer des conneries dans le crâne, puisque j'étais certaine que je tuerais la moindre magicienne que je croiserais, mais je me souviens parfaitement de l'adorable fillette à qui j'ai appris le Free Running et le Haki et qui me suivait partout en m'appelant Nii-san quand elle n'était pas dans les pattes de Geralt. Donc, non, je sais pas de quoi je parle. J'ai des oreilles, je sais m'en servir. Genre, l'idée d'utiliser la gamine comme un outil afin de concevoir un enfant magique avec Tankred Thyssen ? Heureusement que ça à l'air d'être un garçon cette fois, si c'était une fille, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! EIlhart est capable de régler ce genre de désagrément !

Geralt se plaça physiquement entre les deux femmes avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains.

\- On se calme, réclama le Loup Blanc.

\- Le fait est qu'on doit le retirer de cet hôpital et dompter ses capacités destructives. En sortant d'ici, il faudra que tu ailles le chercher à l'hôpital, annonça froidement Triss en se tournant vers le blanc. Ton _amie_ Shani a refusé de me le confier. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera à cette cité s'il perd le contrôle. Je n'ai pas réussi à la persuader. Mais c'est ton _amie_, donc, vois ça avec elle, je t'en serai reconnaissante. Ah et il faut que tu réalises que si c'est une Source, il doit avoir forcément du Sang Ancien, donc, il va attirer toutes les créatures de l'autre monde… fantômes et spectres, donc, tu sais quoi faire.

Pendant ce temps, Ann avait levé les yeux pour se mettre à imiter le maniérisme de la sorcière jusqu'à sa façon de bomber le torse pour faire ressortir sa poitrine devant le nez de Geralt. Effet réduit par la robe verte de la magicienne qui, même si la coupe était originale, n'avait pas de décolleté.

Le Loup Blanc soupira devant le comportement d'adolescente de sa camarade et de toute façon, Triss se détournait pour rejoindre le marchand qui les attendait.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le Loup Blanc croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ann se plaça à sa droite, évitant ainsi de se mettre à côté de Triss et de se prendre de nouveau un talon dans les orteils.

\- Un vieux diction dit : L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, annonça le marchand.

\- Nan. _Allié temporaire_, pas _ami_, rectifia Ann. Tu veux quelque chose de nous. Nos glaives certainement puisqu'un gros lard comme toi préfère payer les autres pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

\- Ann, je recommande de changer de ton et d'écouter ce qu'a à dire Declan, rabroua froidement Triss. Tu n'es plus une enfant.

\- _Thaessaep varr'he_.

\- Comment oses-tu !

\- Ann, s'il te plaît, ne la cherche pas, demanda Geralt.

\- Mais qu'elle s'occupe de son cul ! C'est un grand garçon, s'il est pas content de la façon dont je lui parle, il me le dit tout seul ! Parce que, la rouquine qui comprend pas quand on lui dit de ne pas appeler les gens par leur prénom sans autorisation, elle me court sur le haricot à vouloir me faire un petit dans le dos. Donc, elle se la boucle et vite !

\- De toute façon, même si la façon de dire n'était pas des meilleures, c'est prévisible pourquoi on nous demande, coupa Geralt. Il y a du sale boulot à faire et rien de mieux que deux mutants pour ça, un avec une amnésie et l'autre dont le caractère est un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Quoi de mieux pour la sale besogne.

\- Exactement, confirma Leuvaarden sans chercher à nier. Vous allez nous aider à détruire la Salamandre ?

\- J'aide Geralt, parce que c'est le dernier élève d'oncle Vesemir qui est mort, certainement pas pour vous ou la Loge, annonça Ann. Si je peux, je mettrai un bordel monstre dans vos affaires. Déjà, je vais commencer par récupérer toute la nourriture qui n'a pas été consommée ici, et en faire don aux pauvres. Juste pour éviter cette chose dont vous êtes un grand adepte, j'ai nommé, le gaspillage

\- Je vous aiderai, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire tout le temps ou être votre ami, informa Geralt.

\- Parfait ! sourit Leuvaarden. Comme on nous l'avait dit !

Ann adressa un regard noir à Triss qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Commençons donc ! continua le gros marchand. Comme vous le savez sans doute, toutes les sociétés secrètes ont besoin d'argent. Dans notre cas, il s'avère que le fisstech est ce qui produit le plus de profit pour la Salamandre. Nos espions disent qu'un nouveau camp de la Salamandre a été aperçu dans les marais. Les herbes y sont ramassées, puis conduites dans une autre base dans le Quartier du Temple à Wyzima.

\- Les marais et les bas-fonds. Génial.

\- Je pense plus aux égouts. On dirait qu'ils ont peur de se mouiller les pieds ou que l'odeur les dérange, commenta Ann.

La brève respiration par le nez de Geralt disait qu'il était d'accord avec le commentaire.

\- Nous sommes certains que vous pouvez détruire les deux camps à vous deux. Si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit, des indices, des preuves pouvant nous aider, revenez me voir.

\- Yes sir. Demande permission de commencer la mission, sir.

Ann eut un rire devant le ton froid, presque robotique, que Geralt avait utilisé pour parler. Triss ne sembla pas apprécier leur façon de faire, mais puisque ça devait aller dans son sens, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Les deux camps sont nouveaux, donc…

\- Sans protection, ou alors, extrêmement pourave, patati, patata. On est des mutants, des surhommes, de toute façon, comme on est pas humain, c'est pas grave si on crève, coupa la pirate avec une voix presque indifférente.

\- Moui, beaucoup plus simple de sacrifier deux sorceleurs, renchérit Geralt. On reviendra… je sais pas quand.

\- Allez, on s'casse.

Ann se dirigea vers les tables et hissa autant de nourriture que possible dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !? s'étrangla Leuvaarden.

\- Je m'en vais nourrir les fainéants de la cité, mon brave.

\- Mais vous pouvez pas ! C'est moi qui ai payé cette nourriture ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Comme je dis toujours, si je devais attendre d'avoir le droit de faire quelque chose, je ne serais même pas venu au monde. Donc, même si je n'ai pas le droit, je vais le prendre.

Elle termina de hisser dans ses bras une montagne de plats la dépassant aisément, avant que Geralt ne vienne lui donner un coup de main pour se faire une nouvelle pile de nourriture.

\- Geralt, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, intervint Triss.

\- Oi, le vieux loup lubrique est assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul, donc, tu lui fiches la paix ou je t'enfonce dans la gorge une fiole d'élixir. Il paraît que tu es allergique aux potions, je me demande comment tu réagiras, menaça Ann.

Et elle passa la porte, suivie de Geralt. Ils descendirent avec précaution l'escalier et traversèrent l'auberge sous l'air surprise des clients. L'aubergiste voulut dire quelque chose, mais Ann lui dit que la facture était couverte par Leuvaarden, faisant taire toute protestation. Quelqu'un eu la gentillesse de leur ouvrir la porte et ils sortirent dans la rue.

\- Ah, de l'air frais, soupira Ann. Alors, c'était quoi ce mystérieux message que Thaler voulait que tu récupères ?

A ce stade, Geralt n'était même plus surpris que la femme devine qu'il ait lu le message.

\- De ce que j'ai lu, il s'agit de la copie d'un objet assez important pour qu'on fasse disparaître celui qui l'a faîte. Cela se concluait sur un « occupez-vous des sorceleurs ».

\- Joyeux.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La Loi Martiale et tous les nouveaux édits sont des faux. Le sceau a certainement été copié.

\- Mh.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix vers la sortie de la placette sur laquelle donnait l'auberge. Thaler et De Wett se disputaient, encerclés par des soldats.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Les deux chasseurs de monstres échangèrent un regard et posèrent leur chargement contre le panneau d'affichage pour rejoindre la confrontation.

\- Geralt ! Portgas ! N'écoutez pas ce salopard puant plein de merde ! rugit Thaler en les voyant approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Thaler ? demanda Geralt alors qu'Ann enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il est dans le coup ! Il participe à la contrefaçon des édits royaux !

Les deux sorceleurs échangèrent un regard alors que Thaler accusait le chevalier (avec quelques vulgarités en plus) d'avoir volé le sceau royal.

\- Comment _oses_-tu m'accuser, corniaud ! répliqua le comte.

\- Les sceaux sont contrefaits ? se fit confirmer Ann.

\- Clairement ! assura Thaler.

Et il se mit à brandir un papier.

\- Si _ça_, c'est un édit royal, où est la signature de Foltest !? C'est de la provocation ! rugit l'espion.

\- Le Roi n'a pas à signer tous les décrets royaux ! Le sceau est authentique ! rugit le chevalier dans son armure rouge.

\- T'es qu'un sale menteur, De Wett ! Je le prouverai et tu seras pendu !

\- Tu ne peux rien prouver. Rends-toi et tu vivras… Restez en dehors de ça, Sorceleurs.

\- Jamais ! refusa Thaler. Vous ne me prendrez jamais vivant, bandes de bâtards !

\- Geralt ? demanda Ann.

\- Hm ?

\- Je suis remontée à bloc. Je peux…

Elle fit un geste explicite de la main pour montrer les soldats en armure et De Wett.

\- On ne tue pas les humains, rappela le Loup.

\- Ils vivront. Ils y réfléchiront juste à deux fois avant de me faire chier.

Le soupir du Loup Blanc voulait tout dire.

\- Thaler, tu m'en veux pas si cette bande de couille molle bouffe le pavé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Amuse-toi, l'matou.

Ann s'avança d'un pas sous le regard méfiant des soldats.

Le peu de talon qu'elle avait sous ses bottes de cuir résonna étrangement sur le sol, même pour une nuit si claire et tranquille.

_Cling._

Une arbalète tomba sur le sol, puis une hallebarde.

Ann fit un autre pas en avant, et comme si on avait coupé des fils de marionnettes, tous les soldats s'effondrèrent sans connaissance, de la bave moussant hors de leur bouche.

De Wett était à genoux, les yeux ronds d'effroi, de la sueur froide roulant sur sa peau alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trembler.

Par curiosité, Geralt se pencha sur l'un des gardes à proximité et lui prit son pouls. Vivant. Ils s'étaient juste… évanouis.

Thaler regarda le Loup Blanc. L'humain était debout au milieu des autres humains à terre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le mutant n'avait pas la moindre explication à lui fournir cependant, ne sachant pas ce que sa camarade avait fait.

Ann posa un pied sur l'épaule du chevalier à terre qui releva la tête pour faire face aux prunelles luisantes de la brune.

\- _M-monstre… _siffla le Nilfgardien avec son lourd accent.

\- Tsktsktsktsk… Raciste et menteur. Tu as _tout _pour plaire, De Wett, commenta moqueusement Ann. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la lecture pour savoir que quelqu'un a pensé que c'était la chose à faire d'utiliser un édit royal pour mettre à la porte Thaler. Eclaire donc ce sympathique gamin en lui disant comment ça se passera si tu dois quitter le service, ami Thaler.

\- Le Roi demandera à me voir, me dira que je suis viré et quelqu'un… Roche ou mon remplaçant, me poignardera dans le dos pour que je ne vende aucune information. Affaire classée, répondit l'espion.

La D. se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant et attrapa le menton du comte.

\- Politicien et fanatique ne font jamais bon ménage. Mais sache que si tu continues tes conneries, cher chevalier, je me ferai un plaisir de donner raison à la réputation d'assassin de l'école du Chat.

\- Vous le regretterez… vous le regretterez _tous_ !

\- Chose très marante à dire quand tu es à genoux comme le chien que tu es. Tu abois beaucoup. J'attends de voir si tu mords.

Elle se redressa et repoussa d'un coup de pied le chevalier qui roula sur un côté.

\- Affaire classée, annonça Ann en s'époussetant les mains.

Ses yeux cessèrent de luire alors qu'elle regardait avec une certaine satisfaction son travail.

\- C'est un don impressionnant, commenta Geralt.

\- On est peu à l'avoir. Et parmi ceux qui l'ont, on est encore moins nombreux à avoir l'entraînement adapté pour le manier.

Et elle alla récupérer sa part de nourriture pour le Quartier Pauvre.

\- Merci pour votre aide en tout cas. J'ai à vous parler, si vous n'avez rien à faire, annonça Thaler

Geralt alla récupérer sa pile faisant froncer les sourcils au receleur.

\- C'était au banquet de Leuvaarden, ça, non ?

\- Et j'ai décidé que ce gros porc ne le mangerait pas alors autant le donner à ceux qui en ont besoin, informa tranquillement Ann.

\- Ah bah je vous suis, on parlera en route pendant que je rentre chez moi.

Le trio se mit donc en route en enjambant les corps des soldats qui pavaient encore la route dans leur inconscience. Thaler les regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils, avant de regarder Ann.

\- Ta magie, là, elle va durer encore longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est ma volonté, et ils se réveilleront quand ils se seront remis de la claque monumentale. C'est comme se prendre une très grosse vague en pleine tête. Tu sais y faire face ou tu as la force de l'ignorer… sinon, eh bien, tu te fais emporter plus ou moins rudement. Ils se réveilleront et auront peur des brunes désormais.

\- Tu nous expliques, Thaler ? demanda Geralt.

\- Déjà, encore merci d'avoir sauvé mon cul de ce fanatique.

\- Je suis toujours pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de s'en prendre à De Wett.

\- Eh bien, c'est la chose à faire si tu as les meilleurs intérêts de Temeria à cœur.

Ils contournèrent une autre placette juste devant chez Triss et remontèrent une autre rue.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui se prépare.

\- Y'a _toujours_ quelque chose qui se prépare, pointa justement Ann.

\- Pas trop lourd ?

\- A sept ans, je chassais des ours de plusieurs centaines de kilos avec juste une barre de fer et je les ramenais pour le dîner. Et c'était _avant_ mes mutations. Quand je dis que mon barge de grand-père aurait pu s'entendre comme un larron en foire avec Schrödinger pour l'entraînement… Dis-nous ce qui se mijote cette fois, en te rappelant qu'on est pas des politiciens, mais des sorceleurs.

\- Et j'apprécie ça, croyez-le. Au moins, vous êtes francs. Donc, voilà, avant de partir, le Roi m'a dit qu'il me confiait Wyzima, vous voyez.

\- Quelque chose comme « durant mon absence, je te confie… » blablablabla… abrégea Geralt.

\- J'ai un document ici.

De sa tunique, il sortit un parchemin qu'il déroula. Les deux sorceleurs y jetèrent un œil.

\- Et ? s'enquit Ann.

\- Regardez en bas. Il y a le sceau royal… _et sa signature_.

\- Je vois, et les nouveaux édits ne l'ont pas.

\- On peut toujours voler un sceau, mais imiter une signature est toujours plus difficile. Il y aura toujours des experts qui peuvent placer le doute et remettre en cause l'authenticité des documents qui les portent. Même moi qui ai déjà imité quelques signatures dans ma vie, je me risquerais pas à faire celle de Foltest, réfléchit Ann en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil derrière sa pile de plats.

\- Donc, ces édits sont faux, conclut le Loup Blanc.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Thaler.

\- Merci pour la balade et faîtes attention à vous. Portgas, t'en fais pas, j't'ai pas oubliée.

Et le receleur disparut dans sa boutique.

Ann marcha jusqu'au quartier non-humain et se mit à siffler de toute ses forces.

\- Distribution de nourritures ! Si vous avez faim, venez vous servir ! Soyez pas con, oubliez votre égo pour une nuit et venez manger !

.

* * *

.

Ann se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, quand on frappa à sa porte.

Elle appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Un cauchemar.

L'Epreuve des Herbes, qui faisait partie de la formation des Sorceleurs, continuait de hanter ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait de la table d'expérience à laquelle on l'avait ligotée pendant qu'on la forçait à consommer les substances alchimiques. La douleur, la fièvre et les délires l'avaient poursuivie pendant sept jours, parce qu'elle n'avait montré que de faibles signes des effets de l'élixir durant la première injection et qu'on avait dû lui remettre une couche. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était solide au mal ou si Philippa l'avait déjà bien modifiée en faisant joujou avec elle. Mais rien ne pouvait la libérer de la douleur qui revenait à la charge quand le souvenir de l'Epreuve remontait à la surface. Combien de fois avait-elle failli se noyer dans le sang qu'elle avait vomi à gros flots ? Pas étonnant que la majorité des Chats deviennent sociopathes et que les autres développent des tendances psychotiques.

Elle sursauta en entendant de nouveau quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, lui dit Geralt quelque part à sa gauche en se levant de son sac de couchage.

\- D'accord… murmura-t-elle en se massant frénétiquement les poignets comme pour chasser le fantôme des liens de cuir qui l'avaient attachée à la table durant les mutations.

Geralt enfila son pantalon et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir qu'il était question d'un enfant.

\- Maître Sorceleur ! s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Quoi gamin ?

\- Quelqu'un est en train d'attaquer la banque ! Maître Velerad a demandé à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ann en cherchant son propre pantalon pour l'enfiler sous sa tunique.

\- Maître Velerad m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à lui, maître sorceleur !

\- On arrive, laisse-nous nous préparer, répondit le Loup Blanc.

Et Geralt referma la porte.

Ann avait presque envie de rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui braquait une banque. Elle termina de se préparer en tournant le dos à Geralt qui en faisant autant de son côté, avant d'attraper les armes et de sortir. Ils coururent dans la rue et passèrent dans le Quartier Marchand pour rejoindre la banque Vivaldi. Il y avait pas mal de monde devant les portes et les gardes de la ville s'assuraient que les citoyens ne s'approchaient pas trop.

Ils trouvèrent Velerad devant la banque, en panique, les mains sur le crâne, ne sachant que faire.

\- Ah ! Dieu merci, Geralt ! C'est terrible ! Les Scoia'tael volent la banque !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? demanda le sorceleur.

\- Des bandits armés ont attaqué la banque et ils retiennent le personnel en otage. Nous avons averti le chevalier Siegfried qui va mener l'assaut !

\- Le rôle de héros lui va comme un gant.

Ann se racla la gorge pour ne pas rire.

\- Ils auront besoin d'aide, Geralt !

\- Il y a un autre moyen d'entrer ? demanda Ann.

\- Dame Portgas, je doute que ce soit…

Le Chat Noir brandit un doigt menaçant sur le bourgmestre.

\- Un mot, dîtes _un seul mot_, sur mon genre, et je vous coupe les couilles, menaça-t-elle.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen d'entrer ? demanda Geralt en se mettant entre Ann et le bras droit du roi.

\- L'assaut frontal, à moins d'avoir une armée en armure, n'est pas recommandable.

\- Dépêchez-vous, Velerad, pressa le mutant.

\- Il y a bien le passage par l'entrepôt. C'est connecté par ce couloir surélevé à l'hôtel de ville qui a une porte menant dans la banque. Plus personne ne l'utilise, mais j'ai la clef…

\- Pourquoi c'est inutilisé ? demanda Ann.

\- Eh bien, les femmes que l'hôtel de ville disent que c'est hanté…

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. A deux, ils pouvaient bien gérer quelques fantômes. Geralt attrapa la clef et Velerard leur montra la porte de l'entrepôt en question qui donnait droit sur le marché. Les deux mutants passèrent la discrète porte en bois et sentirent immédiatement leur médaillon respectif se mettre en marche.

Ann tapota le bras de son camarade et lui montra le plafond. Le Loup-Blanc se pencha vers l'avant et vit ce qu'elle lui pointait.

Une noctule.

Ce n'était pas hanté. C'était habité par une espèce de vampire.

Le Chat Noir leva ensuite deux doigts pour ensuite les orienter vers le fond de l'entrepôt, entre les étagères remplies de papiers et de caisses.

Il y en avait un second au fond. Le Loup hocha la tête et leva trois doigts. Lentement, il les baissa un par un avant de partir vers l'avant en une roulade, lui permettant de se remettre debout en dégainant en même temps son arme.

Comme il s'y attendait, la noctule se laissa tomber du plafond et l'attaqua, oubliant ainsi Ann qui en profita pour le décapiter proprement par derrière. Les mutations lui avaient donné sacrément de force pour une femme. S'il s'avait.

Geralt continua néanmoins sur sa lancée pour esquiver une seconde noctule qui tomba du plafond droit sur lui. Le mutant usa de son élan pour courir sur le mur avant de se projeter en arrière vers la créature, passant au-dessus d'elle pour atterrir souplement dans son dos et l'empaler sur sa lame d'argent. En s'aidant de son pied, il fit glisser la lame vers le haut, l'ouvrant proprement en deux.

\- On en a cinq autres là-haut, annonça Ann en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Il faut combien de temps avant que le Haki ne se manifeste vraiment ? demanda Geralt.

\- Tu commences à montrer des signes sans même que tu le réalises. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu anticipais les mouvements adversaires ? C'est la première étape. L'instinct qui te dit d'où vient le danger immédiat. Ensuite, il te dira où est le potentiel danger dans des zones de plus en plus éloignées.

Elle se retourna dans l'escalier et se colla à un des murs.

\- Passe devant, je te les laisse si tu veux t'entraîner. J'ai eu tout le temps pour me remettre à jour.

\- Ca te fait quel âge ? demanda Geralt en passant devant.

\- Je sais pas combien de temps je suis restée chez Philippa. Je pense que je dois avoir dans les soixante et un, soixante-deux, par-là.

Geralt pénétra dans la pièce à l'étage et se retrouva rapidement encerclé par les chauves-souris géantes anthropomorphes. Ann s'adossa à un mur et le regarda faire. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les monstres tombent au sol.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la D. en se penchant sur les cadavres pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait récolter sur eux. Je veux dire, une fois dans la banque, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Tenter de négocier pour éviter un massacre.

\- Tu crois que ça marchera ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la porte qui se détachait au fond de la pièce et elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce richement boisée de l'hôtel de ville. Il y avait des femmes dans cette pièce qui les regardèrent avec surprise et inquiétude. Ann passa la porte en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

\- L'entrepôt n'a plus aucun danger. Dépêchez-vous de sortir et en silence.

Les femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent l'hôtel de ville par la porte que Geralt gardait ouverte. Il la referma derrière les dames et se dirigea vers l'escalier, une main sur son glaive au cas où il faudrait se défendre. Des elfes attendaient à l'étage d'en bas, les gardant en joue de leurs flèches.

\- On est ici pour négocier. Où est Yaevinn ? demanda Geralt.

\- Vous voulez négocier, _dh'oine_ ? se moqua l'un d'eux. Yaevinn est dans les coffres, dans le sous-sol de la banque.

Et il montra la porte en lambris juste à côté de l'escalier en bois ciré qu'ils descendaient.

Geralt hocha la tête et termina de descendre les dernières marches. Ann, comme à son habitude, avait toujours quelque chose à redire :

\- On dit pas _dh'oine_ on dit _vatt'ghern_, ça la fout mal que quelqu'un d'un autre peuple doive vous apprendre des mots de votre propre langue !

\- Ann, s'il te plaît, ne les asticote pas quand on vient négocier, gronda calmement Geralt.

Il ouvrit la porte qui permettait de passer de la partie Hôtel de Ville à la zone banque.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait un nain assez familier qu'il reconnut comme celui qu'il avait rencontré dans les égouts pour l'affaire de la brouxe. Il leur demande ce qu'ils foutaient ici avant de leur redire que Yaevinn était en bas.

En regardant autour d'eux, ils pouvaient voir que le personnel de la banque n'était pas blessé. Personne ne jouait les héros. Tout le monde était au sol, les mains sur la tête, évitant de remuer la moindre oreille qui leur serait raccourcie d'un coup d'épée, de hache, ou d'une flèche. Une ligne d'elfes, armés d'arcs, faisaient face à l'entrée de la banque, la surveillant. Un corps de garde de la ville gisait sur le sol, explicitant pourquoi personne ne s'était encore risqué à l'intérieur.

Les deux mutants descendirent rapidement les marches pour rejoindre la cave et ainsi, la salle des coffres. Encore une fois, le personnel était à terre et non blessé

Les elfes finissaient de remplir des sacs et discutaient.

Visiblement, le braquage était sur sa fin, pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air pressé de partir. Yaevinn était un peu plus loin en train de consulter des papiers. Il ne sembla même pas surpris de les voir arriver.

\- Aelirenn. Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Aelirenn, sorceleurs ?

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il y a plus important dans l'immédiat que ça, lui dit Geralt.

\- La rose blanche de Shaerrawaedd, connue par les nains et les hommes sous le nom de Eliren. Il y a deux siècles, elle a mené la jeunesse elfique en guerre, alors que les anciens s'y opposaient. Ils savaient que la victoire ne pouvait être acquise. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas se relever après la défaite.

\- Yaevinn, on est pas ici pour une leçon d'histoire. Tu as la Rose Ardente qui va faire éruption dans la banque d'une minute à l'autre, rappela à l'ordre Ann.

Pourtant, l'elfe continua :

\- Aelirenn… la Rose Blanche…. elle a incité la jeunesse elfique à se battre. Ils ont pris leurs armes et l'ont suivie dans leur ultime bataille. Ils ont été massacrés. Sans merci.

\- Yaevinn, la banque est encerclée, insista Geralt en laissant passer l'urgence de la situation dans sa voix.

\- Ils sont morts en disant son nom, en répétant son cri. Ils sont morts pour Shaerrawaedd… et pour Aelirenn. Ils sont morts comme elle l'avait promis. Dans la dignité, l'héroïsme et l'honneur.

Elfe stupide qui ne trouvait pas mieux que de faire un cours d'histoire elfique en plein braquage. Il devrait revoir son sens des priorités, l'Ecureuil.

\- T'étais là-bas, peut-être ? demanda Ann d'un air fatigué.

\- Avez-vous pris votre décision, Loup ? demanda Yaevinn sans répondre à leur question.

\- Quelle décision ? se renseigna Geralt.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement à cheval sur la barrière. Surtout si cette barrière se retrouve au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille.

\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, Yaevinn ! siffla d'un air menaçant Ann.

\- Tu essayes de me recruter ? se fit confirmer le Loup Blanc.

\- Non, votre conscience fait de vous un piètre révolutionnaire. Deith Ichaer en revanche, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Ann croisa les bras en adressant son regard le plus noir à l'elfe.

\- Donc ? pressa Geralt.

\- J'ai une bonne raison pour vous avoir parlé de Aelirenn. Il y a une bataille en ce moment même. Pour la survie, pour la liberté. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être un des nôtres pour nous aider, beaucoup servent via leur domaine de prédilection. Portgas est un parfait exemple. Là où vous excellez, c'est dans la chasse des monstres.

\- Geralt. Tu es un _loup_, tu es _neutre_, rappela Ann en regardant son camarade avec sérieux. Tu ne vas pas te laisser embarquer dans un combat de ce genre ! Tu peux encore faire demi-tour et laissez les choses ainsi ! Tu es _neutre_ ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu seras pendu si tu les aides !

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, j'ai déjà fini une fois sur l'échafaud. C'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Cependant, même si je suis une sympathisante, je ne l'aiderai pas. _Le Chat Noir n'oublie pas._

Ann se rapprocha de Yaevinn et le regarda dans les yeux, lui adressant son regard le plus noir qui n'impressionna pas le vieil elfe le moins du monde.

\- Si on me veut dans ce combat, il faudra payer pour. Et je ne parle pas d'argents, je parle de _sang_.

Geralt soupira en se pinçant le nez. D'un côté, il avait des elfes qui se rebellaient contre le racisme et la persécution, tout en étant eux aussi racistes. De l'autre, il avait la Rose Ardente, une armée sainte visant à éradiquer tout ce qui n'est pas conforme au standard humain, mais qui protégeait les citoyens.

Ann avait raison, il pouvait remonter la banque et refuser de s'impliquer, mais cela reviendrait aussi à choisir un camp. Si les elfes étaient encore là, c'est que leur issue n'était plus accessible. Ils seraient donc des proies faciles pour les chevaliers en rouge.

Le choix était vite fait.

\- Je suis avec vous, mais je vous aiderai à la façon d'un sorceleur, donc, hors de question que je brandisse la moindre queue d'écureuil ou que je me plonge dans votre combat. Je chasse des monstres, pas des soldats de l'Ordre.

Ann se frappa le front d'exaspération. Et pauvre Vesemir qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils ne devaient pas s'impliquer.

\- Et donc, la sympathisante d'origine ne l'est plus ? commenta Yaevinn.

\- Je veux la vie des connards qui ont enfermé des enfants dans la crypte du cimetière.

\- Eh bien, nous nous passerons de ton aide. Loup Blanc, laisse-moi te…

\- Non, Yaevinn. Ann a raison d'être en colère. Une de tes escouades a causé la mort d'innocents. Si tu veux notre aide, ils doivent être punis. C'est notre condition.

\- Vois ça de façon rationnelle, soit c'est toute ton escouade qui y passe parce que vous n'aurez pas réussi à fuir, soit tu apprends à tes hommes par l'exemple à ne pas impliquer des innocents, et surtout des _enfants_. Que ce soit des humains, des nains, des elfes ou que sais-je… ça reste des _enfants_, ils ont encore le temps d'apprendre. La gamine qui a survécu à cet épisode ne sera qu'un ennemi en plus avec des bonnes raisons, alors qu'elle aurait pu devenir une alliée, lui dit froidement Ann. Les enfants ne naissent pas avec des préjugés.

\- Je ne peux pas sacrifier ainsi la vie de mes hommes pour ton bon vouloir.

\- Tu ne réclames pas vengeance quand un enfant elfique meurt ? Moi, je réclame vengeance parce que tes hommes ont condamné une gamine à mort. Tes hommes auraient très bien pu lui trancher la gorge avec leur propre lame, ça en serait revenu au même.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse te détourner de cette idée folle ?

\- Sauf peut-être si tu veux mourir _toi_, mais je doute que ça soit suffisant pour pardonner la mort d'innocents.

Un elfe interpella le chef en Ancien Langage, essayant de le convaincre de quelque chose, pour se faire remettre à sa place par un Aard d'Ann qui l'envoya voler plus loin cul par-dessus tête.

\- Quand je parle au boucher, les andouilles, elles se la bouclent. Je veux que les coupables paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait à cet enfant et qu'aucun autre idiot ne recommence_. On ne touche pas aux enfants._

Yaevinn plissa les yeux, affrontant le regard en colère. Il regarda ses hommes, certainement les coupables en question qui se faisaient petits dans leurs bottes, avant de revenir vers la sorceleuse.

\- Je t'offre ma vie en échange de la leur. Je t'offre une dette de sang en réparation pour l'affront. Epargne-les et tu auras le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi.

\- C'est un bon marché ; accepte Ann et sortons d'ici avant que la Rose Ardente ne donne l'assaut, recommanda Geralt.

La D. regarda son camarade, puis Yaevinn, avant de sortir un de ses poignards et de le brandir vers les individus dont elle voulait la mort.

\- Remerciez votre chef, si vous vivez un jour de plus, c'est grâce à lui et Geralt.

Elle retira son gant et le coinça entre deux doigts de la main qui tenait son arme. Elle se trancha la paume et cracha dedans avant de la tendre vers Yaevinn qui eut un rictus de dégoût. Il imita néanmoins son geste et lui serra la main, mélangeant le sang et la bave, avant de reculer et d'essuyer sa main avec un mouchoir qu'un de ses camarades lui donna.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier, Yaevinn. N'essaye pas de me doubler, je pourrai te traquer jusqu'au bout du monde. Il n'existe pas un trou de souris en ce monde où tu pourras te cacher. Le Chat Noir est un chasseur.

\- Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, qu'est-ce qui bloque le passage ? intervint Geralt.

\- Notre mission était de trouver des documents permettant à Vivaldi de reprendre le contrôle de sa banque. Ce n'est que justice, après tout, non ? Cependant, nous nous retrouvons prisonniers ici à cause de kikimores qui nous bloquent la route. Nous voulions fuir par les égouts.

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent avec perplexité.

Des kikimores ?

Ils regardèrent Yaevinn. Il n'avait tout de même pas peur de quelques kikimores ouvrières en quête de nourriture pour leur reine ? Il devait y avoir un nid sous le Quartier Marchand, c'est tout. Après tout, il semblait courant de croiser des kikimores dans les rues à la tombée de la nuit.

Ils suivirent Yaevinn qui les mena jusqu'à une ouverture dans le sol menant à des ruines elfiques que Geralt reconnut aisément comme celles où il avait tué la brouxe. Du moins, ils étaient un étage au-dessus. L'elfe leur montra une terrasse, plus bas dans la tour souterraine et agilement, les deux mutant sautèrent pour finir plus bas sur la terrasse de destination en ignorant les cordes et les grapins qui avaient permis d'escalader jusqu'ici.

\- Faîtes attention, les kikimores sont dans le couloir menant aux égouts, leur dit Yaevinn depuis la terrasse précédente.

\- Si ce sont des ouvrières, je démissionne, annonça Ann alors que Geralt s'avançait avec prudence vers le couloir en question.

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir en question et fronça les sourcils.

\- Kikimores guerrières.

\- Eh ?

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son camarade et regarda à son tour dans le couloir. Il y avait bien des tas de kikimores dedans. Elles étaient un mélange contre nature entre l'araignée et le crabe, en plus mauve, et puisqu'il est question des guerrières, eh bien, la bestiole puante faisait la taille d'un éléphant (pas que les nordiques sachent ce que c'est, après tout, pour eux, le zèbre n'est qu'un cheval à rayure, mais Ann avait cette référence grâce à la Grand Line).

\- Que font des kikimores guerrières aussi loin de leur nid ?

\- _Honto ni wakaranai_… lui répondit Ann.

Geralt la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée, traduisit-elle.

Le Loup Blanc se redressa et se tourna vers les Scoia'tael.

\- Restez où vous êtes, on va nettoyer le passage.

\- Y'avait pas un contrat pour des trachées de kikimores ? demanda Ann en ouvrant sa sacoche à élixir.

\- Je crois. On sait où en trouver maintenant. Tu as de l'huile pour les insectes ?

Ann avala un premier élixir et secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'allais utiliser de l'Argentia, mais si tu as, je dis pas non.

Geralt frotta un chiffon de cuir contre sa lame d'argent, laissant un enduit vert clair sur la lame, avant de passer le chiffon à Ann et de prendre ses élixirs. Pour l'instant, les kikimores étaient calmes. Les deux sorceleurs étaient derrière un mur, hors de vue, devant se pencher par une arche pour voir les insectes chitineux géants. Aucun risque de les rendre hostiles. Après leur ingestion des élixirs d'Hirondelles et de Chat-Huant, ils passèrent à l'attaque, Geralt en profitant pour avaler au passage une fiole de Liseron pour se protéger des effets du poison acide que crachaient ces créatures.

Il y en avait quatre et _heureusement_ que le couloir était étroit, ils pouvaient les affronter une par une… jusqu'à ce que l'une des kikimores ait l'idée géniale de grimper sur son camarade, causant un bordel phénoménal qui ne pouvait pas être rectifié via une bonne dose de Aard, puisque les guerrières étaient trop lourdes pour être renversées ainsi. Pour les affronter, il fallait y aller lourdement à grands coups de lame pour trancher profondément la carapace des bêtes qui empestaient les marécages.

C'est donc avec un soulagement évident que les monstres finirent par s'effondrer.

\- Beau travail, complimenta Yaevinn. Cette petite démonstration était impressionnante.

\- C'est un travail permanent, répondit Geralt en rangeant son arme au fourreau. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé le téléporteur dans l'autre salle ?

\- On a réalisé trop tard qu'il a été neutralisé. Nous l'avons pris pour venir, mais quand nous avons voulu partir, il s'est avéré qu'il était impossible de le réactiver.

\- Donc, vous avez été piégé, conclut Ann. J'espère que notre aide aura servi à quelque chose.

\- Je vais donner ces documents à Vivaldi, ça l'aidera peut-être à retrouver sa banque.

\- Je n'oublie pas ta dette, Yaevinn, crois-moi, je saurai te le rappeler.

\- En attendant, il faut nous débarrasser des corps des kikimores. Si on réalise que ce sont des glaives de sorceleurs qui les ont tués, ceux qui ont posé le piège réaliseront qu'on vous a aidés, pointa Geralt.

\- Si vous me cherchez, je serai chez Vivaldi, j'ai beaucoup à faire à Wyzima, leur dit l'elfe.

Et avec son escouade, il s'en alla, laissant les deux sorceleurs avec les cadavres.

\- Putain, ça schelingue… bougonna Ann en recouvrant son nez de sa manche.

Geralt se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Lentement, ils tirèrent les corps le long du couloir pour revenir vers la terrasse et les envoyer par-dessus le rebord où ils chutèrent tout au fond, dans l'obscurité de la ruine elfique. Avec un peu de chance, on supposerait que les kikimores avaient quitté les lieux pour retrouver leur nid.

Ils devraient faire profil bas pour éviter de se faire prendre. La complicité avec la Scoia'tael était passible de la pendaison.

.

* * *

.

Profitant de la nuit, Ann retourna voir la grand-mère à qui elle avait rendu visite à midi.

S'assurant que la garde ne la remarque pas, elle força la serrure de la maison et s'introduisit dans la demeure. Comme elle s'y attendait, la vieille mémé était assoupie. La mutante referma la porte derrière elle et se glissa en silence le long des murs à la recherche de la porte menant à la cave suspecte, avant de tomber sur un escalier caché derrière une cloison.

Elle ferma les yeux de lassitude en reconnaissant ce qu'il y avait en bas.

Forcément que la grand-mère se comportait bizarrement. Tout ce qui appartenait à la famille des vampires avait un minimum d'intelligence et ils étaient doués pour les suggestions télépathiques. Et elle savait que dans cette cave, elle trouverait une foutue noctule, son Haki le lui disait.

La sorceleuse jeta un bref regard vers le lit de la grand-mère pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait profondément et descendit rapidement les marches.

Comme elle s'en doutait, la chauve-souris anthropomorphe qu'était la noctule l'attendait en bas. Et dommage pour elle, elle avait une lourde dose de frustration à évacuer. Le glaive d'argent n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Un coup de pied dans la face et deux enchaînements de trois coups de lame eurent raison de la bête.

Malheureusement, la grand-mère fut réveillée par le bruit et elle n'apprécia pas ce qu'elle vit.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Vous avez tué mon cher fils ! Je vais appeler la garde ! siffla la vieille femme.

Vu qu'elle donnait toujours l'impression de parler bas, elle devait avoir la voix simplement cassée.

\- Toujours un plaisir de rendre service. D'ici les prochaines quarante-huit heures, l'hypnose de la noctule devrait ne plus faire effet et vous réaliserez que ce qu'il y avait en bas, c'était _tout_ sauf votre fils.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ! Fichez le camp de chez moi !

\- Avec _joie, '_baa-san.

Elle ferait le rapport demain à l'infirmière.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Geralt avait cuisiné gentiment l'alpyre pour savoir si des vampires ne traîneraient pas dans les environs, à part elle. Albina avait eu du mal à lâcher le morceau, seulement avec la promesse que le sorceleur ne tuerait pas les créatures en question.

Le « on verra » ne l'avait pas rassuré des masses, mais elle avait fini par céder. C'est pourquoi le Loup Blanc était de retour dans le quartier marchand. Il régla l'affaire de quelques bandits de la Salamandre qui tentèrent de le prendre en embuscade avant d'arriver à sa destination : la maison close _La Demeure de la Nuit_.

Dès son entrée dans la ravissante demeure, il comprit que ce n'était pas un bordel classique. Tout était basé sur le jeu du charme et des apparences, avec des meubles et des fleurs habillant de luxe les alcôves, de ravissantes femmes portant de belles robes moulantes et de beaux bijoux. Les clients étaient tous des hommes riches qui maintenaient le jeu des apparences avant de s'éloigner dans des chambres adjacentes pour profiter des charmes de leur belle en toute intimité.

Le sorceleur allait se renseigner auprès d'un gros bras qui montait la garde devant un escalier, pour essayer de débusquer le vampire, quand il remarqua une femme qui disait au revoir à son visiteur.

Une blonde dans la fleur de la jeunesse, ses longs cheveux cascadant dans le dos de sa robe bleue en bustier. Et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, étaient tels deux saphirs, soulignés par ses bijoux en or et un maquillage très délicat. Il s'agissait très certainement de la sœur de ce chevalier de la Rose Ardente.

Tranquillement, il alla à sa rencontre et elle l'accueillit avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bonsoir, salua la demoiselle en jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes.

\- Bonsoir à vous, beauté aux yeux bleus.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, seigneur aux cheveux blancs ?

\- Pouvons-nous commencer par une conversation ?

\- Bien entendu, sourit la ravissante demoiselle. Giacomo Cassano assure que rien de vaut une conversation intelligente comme préliminaire.

\- Quel est votre rêve, beauté aux yeux bleus ?

Un soupir de ravissement et d'espoir langoureux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Ah… J'aimerai que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais…

\- Pas de chevalier en cheval blanc et autres stupidités ?

\- Je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire.

Un sourire mystérieux et aguicheur prit position sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Je peux le prouver.

Elle se rapprocha de Geralt et posa une main délicate sur sa poitrine.

\- Il suffit de le demander… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je crois que votre frère vous cherche.

La fille recula d'un bond comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. Rien ne pouvait effacer la peur dans son regard.

\- Vous faîtes erreur, je n'ai pas de famille, assura la fille.

\- Certaine ?

\- Certaine. Ceci est chez moi ! Je suis une des Sœurs de la Nuit.

\- Alors mes excuses, j'ai dû faire erreur.

Non, il était certain que c'était la bonne personne, il devait le prouver à présent. Trouver cette marque. Elle était méfiante, mais il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

\- Que dois-je faire pour passer le reste de la nuit avec vous ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, assura-t-elle. Mais avant ça, vous devez faire une contribution à la Demeure de la Nuit. Quelques cinq cents orins.

Cher, très cher, pas étonnant quand on voyait le décor et la tenue des filles, loin des catins des bas-fonds. Ce n'était pas gagné. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit sa bourse et compta l'argent, reversant à la blonde tout ce qu'il avait gagné de son travail avec Kalkstein puisqu'ils avaient fait du moitié-moitié dans le partage, avec Ann. La blonde accepta l'argent et le guida jusqu'à une porte à proximité. Une chambre avec une baignoire de bois contenant de l'eau chaude.

\- D'abord un bain chaud, lui dit la femme en déposant l'argent dans un coffre dédié. Puis, tous vos rêves se réaliseront.

Et elle vint aider le sorceleur à se débarrasser de son armure.

Le reste de la nuit, tout le monde peut le deviner. Mais la marque de crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme confirmait les soupçons de Loup Blanc.

Le frère de la belle serait surpris de voir ce qu'était devenue sa jeune sœur bonne à marier.

.


	9. Dissonances cognitives

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai lutté bec et ongle pour réussir à sortir ce chapitre, donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aujourd'hui, on met notre nez dans du trafic de fisstech et on s'occupe de dissonance cognitive qui tourmente Geralt de Riv.**

**Donc, j'espère que ça sera à votre goût.**

**Merci à Sebfrega pour son passage dans le coin et à Misstykata.**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt.**

.

* * *

.

La nonne dans sa robe rouge attendait au même endroit que la veille, toujours avec le même visage inquiet.

\- Comment se porte ma grand-mère ? demanda-t-elle à la sorceleuse.

\- Elle s'en remettra. Elle cachait dans sa cave une noctule et elle était sous son contrôle au point de croire qu'il s'agissait de son fils.

\- Mon dieu, c'est horrible.

\- D'ici demain, la suggestion télépathique devrait ne plus faire effet. En attendant, soyez attentive et soutenez-la. A son âge, qui peut dire les conséquences d'une telle intrusion.

\- Je vous en remercie, sorceleuse. Shani avait raison à votre sujet, vous êtes une femme très généreuse.

\- Nan, seulement une idiote stupide et rêveuse, un peu trop utopiste.

Ann fut surprise de voir la femme lui prendre ses mains avec délicatesse en souriant doucement.

\- Dans ce monde violent, nous avons besoin de gens comme vous, de gens qui osent croire en de lendemains meilleurs et les imaginer. Je prierai pour vous et votre camarade.

La sorceleuse ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ne réagissant même pas quand la nonne lui embrassa le front. Doucement, elle reprit ses mains et s'éloigna, la mâchoire crispée alors qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Elle continua de marcher, toujours cachée sous sa cape, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. L'absence de répercussion, par exemple. Elle avait croisé Siegfried récemment et le regard hostile qu'il lui avait jeté disait clairement qu'il savait parfaitement comment Yaevinn avait pris la fuite. Albina lui avait dit aussi que le bruit courait sur leur possible implication dans l'évasion des elfes. Pourtant, _personne_ n'était venu les voir pour leur toucher deux mots à ce sujet.

Rien.

Pas d'enquête, pas d'interrogatoire.

Et pourtant, des gens avaient fini au bout d'une corde pour moins que ça.

Dans son idée, quelqu'un devait retenir les chiens avec de bons arguments pour empêcher de les voir condamnés. Quelque chose lui disait que ça devait être Triss.

C'est là qu'elle vit Geralt venir vers elle en soupirant profondément.

\- Ah ? C'est pas une bonne journée pour toi non plus ? commenta-t-elle aigrement.

\- Shani m'est tombée dessus alors que j'allais chercher l'enfant, puisque Triss m'a rappelé que tant qu'il ne serait pas avec elle, il serait un danger pour lui et les autres.

Le Loup Blanc était bien au courant de l'opinion de son homologue sur les magiciennes, pas besoin de son reniflement sarcastique.

\- Et que voulait Shani ? demanda la brune en emboitant le pas de son camarade qui retournait vers l'hôpital.

\- Elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais chez Triss et m'a dit qu'elle a décidé d'adopter le garçon qui est aussi un de ses patients. Qu'il est hors de question qu'elle le laisse entre les mains de la magicienne qui n'y connait rien de toute façon aux enfants puisqu'elle ne peut pas en avoir. Pour le coup, je dois choisir à qui je dois le confier.

\- J'admets qu'attaquer la stérilité des magiciennes est un coup très bas, mais c'est typique de Shani, commenta la brune.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas, toi, la stérilité ?

\- Hunhun ! répondit tranquillement la sorceleuse en secouant la tête. Quand j'étais gosse, et je dis, _vraiment_ gosse, on n'a pas cessé de me dire que je portais le sang d'un monstre, d'un démon, que je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. Je me suis longtemps accrochée à cette idée et pour le coup, je me disais que je ferai le nécessaire pour être le dernier de ma lignée. Mon homme n'était pas stérile, mais presque, donc, si l'idée d'avoir des enfants nous venait, ça serait forcément l'adoption. Et vu le nombre d'orphelin dans le monde, c'était une bonne idée. Alors, la stérilité des mutations de sorceleurs, je la prends beaucoup mieux que la majorité des nôtres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de l'hôpital et Ann se tourna vers Geralt.

\- Tu vas confier l'enfant à qui ? On peut pas dire que le travail de sorceleur soit idéal pour élever un gosse, donc, tu dois forcément le confier à l'une de ces dames.

\- J'y réfléchirai quand j'aurai le gamin.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Alvin ? Je l'ai rencontré dans les faubourgs. Je l'ai même sauvé d'une meute de barghests. Je peux confirmer qu'il soit une Source, puisqu'il est entré en transe deux fois devant moi. La première fois, involontairement, il s'est mis à léviter avant de sortir mot pour mot la prophétie d'Ithlinne. La seconde fois, il s'est fait la voix de la Bête pour dire comment la gérer, mais la sorcière Abigail avait forcé la transe cette fois-là.

Ann se mordilla le pouce pour réfléchir.

La Prophétie d'Ithlinne, ça lui parlait, mais d'où… ah, oui !

\- « Le Blizzard du Loup approche, l'ère de l'épée et de la hache, le temps de la Lumière Immaculée, le Temps du Froid Immaculé, le temps de la Folie, le temps du Mépris. _Tedd Deireadh_, l'Age Ultime. Le monde périra dans la glace et renaîtra sous un nouveau soleil. Né à nouveau du Sang Ancien, _d'Hen Ichaer_, d'une graine plantée... Une plante qui ne poussera pas : elle prendra feu. » C'est ça ?

Geralt hocha la tête.

Oui, elle se rappelait de pourquoi ça lui semblait familier. Elle l'avait entendu dans la bouche de Eilhart et elle s'était renseignée par la suite, dans les livres de l'école du Chat. Elle savait aussi que les premiers signes du refroidissement global était en marche. La prophétie avait parlé du sang des Aen Seidhe qui coulerait en masse et cette ère de racisme en faisant couler beaucoup, du sang elfique. Il y avait aussi d'autres signes. Cent ans en arrière, on pouvait trouver des citrouilles et des tournesols en Kovir, un royaume portuaire tout au nord du continent connu, juste avant la ligne montagneuse infranchissable. Aujourd'hui, les plages du royaume se recouvrait de glace en hiver, chose qui n'arrivait pas avant. Les citrouilles et les tournesols, on n'en voyait plus.

Mais entendre cette chose de nouveau mentionnée, ça avait de quoi inquiéter. Si un gosse ressortait la prophétie, pour elle, ça sonnait comme un avertissement. Un avertissement qui lui disait que sous peu, ils allaient se cailler les miches très sévèrement.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent de son cerveau quand ils passèrent les portes de l'hôpital St Lebioda. Il fallait trouver l'enfant à présent.

Trouver Jaskier n'était par contre pas dans le plan. Comment avait-il fait pour passer la garde ? L'accès n'était pas censé être interdit pour éviter la propagation ?

\- Geralt ! Portgas ! Je vous cherchais justement ! s'exclama le barde.

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur Jaskier qui se mit à chanter les louanges d'une soignante :

\- Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que l'infirmière Natala était une telle source de passion. Vous avez vu la façon dont elle se penche sur ses patients ? Et ces yeux…

\- Ce sont des volontaires de l'église du Feu Eternel, elles ont fait vœu de chasteté _et_ célibat, alors, arrête ton char et viens-en aux faits, coupa Ann. Tu nous veux quoi ?

Jaskier eut une moue avant de leur expliquer la situation :

\- Eh bien, j'étais venu pour distraire Natala avec une charmante conversation quand j'ai dépassé ces deux gars bizarres qui traînaient avec eux ce garçon qui hurlait et criait… Alpin ou Albin je crois qu'il s'appelait.

La D. se frappa le visage et glissa longuement sa main le long de sa peau en soupirant.

\- C'est pour ce gosse, _Alvin_, qu'on est ici, grogna Geralt.

\- Eh bien, vous serez fier de moi, parce qu'en dépit du danger, j'ai décidé d'aider cet enfant et je les ai suivis. Ils l'ont attiré dans cette maison, là-bas, dans le ghetto.

\- Tu as raison, je suis impressionné, répondit le Loup.

Le ton de voix ne permettait pas de savoir s'il était sincère ou s'il se montrait particulièrement sarcastique.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! sourit fièrement le brun. Cette fois, il faut que je t'accompagne, c'est l'histoire parfaite pour une chanson. De toute façon, vous avez besoin d'un guide. On y va ?

\- Montre la route.

Jaskier passa entre les deux mutants et ouvrit la porte de l'hôpital. Le trio partit en courant vers le quartier non-humain pour rejoindre une maison voisine du squat d'Ann. Le barde fini par s'arrêter et leur montra la porte. La pirate marcha jusqu'à elle et appliqua sa main dessus pour sentir l'intérieur.

\- Parfait, attends ici et n'entre pas tant que les combats ne sont pas terminés.

\- Tu me dis toujours d'attendre dehors ! Pas cette fois ! Je viens avec vous ! Je vais mettre au point un nouveau genre de balade, les chants de guerre !

\- Si je voulais de la musique, je me tournerais vers un tone dial, Jaskier. Reste dehors, t'es pas coupé pour le combat, lui dit clairement Ann.

\- Je préfère que tu ne sois pas à proximité quand on sortira les glaives, renchérit le plus vieux.

Le barde soupira.

\- D'accord… je présume que la poésie requiert des sacrifices.

\- Je ressens quatre idiots de force faible et un enfant dans la première pièce. Il y a d'autres hommes en chemin qui viennent de plus loin, annonça la pirate.

\- Dépêchons, recommanda Geralt.

Il était _vraiment_ pressé de maîtriser les mêmes capacités de sa camarade.

Ann recula de deux pas avant de revenir vers la porte et d'y mettre un bon coup de pied, la faisant voler de ses gonds pour finir à plat sur le sol.

Jaskier eut un léger sifflement devant la démonstration de force. Cela montrait bien qu'elle avait plus sa place ici que lui. Elle fonça immédiatement sur un côté de la porte pour s'attaquer à un homme qui se tenait à côté. Geralt fonça directement vers le fond où les trois autres étaient en train de martyriser le pauvre garçon.

\- Couches-toi, ordonna le blanc en commençant à attaquer les bandits avec l'emblème de la Salamandre tatoué sur leur front.

Le petit blondinet se jeta à terre, les mains sur la tête, pendant que le Loup Blanc faisait chanter l'acier en de grands cercles autour de lui, faisant rapidement sauter des têtes quand il ne coupait pas des membres.

Une fois le calme revenu, Ann et Geralt se précipitèrent vers le petit garçon. Il était blond. Blond foncé, comme s'il se préparait à avoir une couleur tirant plus sur le brun ou le châtain une fois qu'il serait plus grand. Et il avait de grands yeux sombres, brillants et effrayés.

\- Hey, koneko-chan, tout va bien ? demanda doucement Ann.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher… souffla le gamin en reniflant.

\- C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien se passer, rassura Geralt en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon en haillon.

\- Ils sont morts ?

Ils regardèrent tous les trois les corps qui se vidaient de leur sang par terre.

\- Oui, ils ne nous ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda le garçon en regardant Ann.

\- Je suis une sorceleuse de l'Ecole du Chat. Anabela D. Portgas, dit le Chat Noir.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

\- Pourquoi l'homme derrière vous rigole-t-il ?

Ann se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

\- Il vous ressemble, mais il est plus grand que vous et avec une grande moustache noire.

Roger… dire qu'il lui avait fallu plus de trente ans dans ce monde pour faire la paix avec son géniteur. Et voilà que ce gars ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la hanter.

\- Il dit que vous vous appelez Ace, continua le garçonnet.

\- Je ne suis plus Ace mais j'espère le redevenir. Ne parlons pas de ça.

De toute façon, Jaskier arriva à cet instant pour apprécier les dégâts.

\- Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup de sang tout ça…

Il s'arrêta derrière les deux sorceleurs, face à l'enfant de tout juste une dizaine d'années tout au plus.

\- Et voilà le garçon. Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi !

\- Geralt ! appela Ann à voix basse en tournant la tête vers une porte du fond.

\- Oui, je les entends aussi. Les renforts arrivent. Jaskier, prends l'enfant et amène-le loin d'ici.

\- Vous les entendez ? s'étonna le barde avant de se ressaisir. D'accord mais je l'amène où ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, mais le mutant savait ce qui serait le mieux pour un enfant.

\- Confie-le à Shani. Elle saura quoi faire. Triss sera mécontente mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant.

\- Comme tu veux, mais j'éviterais d'enrager une magicienne si j'étais toi.

\- Je me chargerai de Merigold, maintenant, dépêche-toi de partir, informa Ann.

Jaskier tendit une main à Alvin. Le garçon regarda Geralt qui hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon, et l'enfant se releva pour prendre la poigne du barde et le suivre dehors, jusqu'à chez Shani. Juste à temps, parce qu'une dizaine de bandits débarquèrent à cet instant pour se charger d'eux.

.

* * *

.

Shani était heureuse que Geralt ait prit la bonne décision en lui confiant l'enfant. Et elle fut encore plus contente de savoir que c'était Ann qui allait expliquer la situation à Triss. Mais plus il parlait à la jeune rousse, plus le sorceleur avait l'impression que ce simple geste avait eu une importance toute particulière pour son amie. Surtout quand elle commença à parler d'eux :

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux… au futur…

\- Shani…

Elle voulait en venir où avec son commentaire ?

\- Contrairement à cette sorcière, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, donc, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais-le.

\- Shani… je dois y réfléchir… je ne suis pas _normal_…

\- Arrête de jouer le mutant ostracisé, je déteste ça, rabroua la rousse.

Elle soupira et lui prit ses mains en souriant timidement, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rouge.

\- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, et quand tu te seras décidé, tu pourras me donner un cadeau symbolique… un anneau par exemple.

Le message était écrit en gros, très gros, aucun risque qu'il le loupe.

\- Si tu ne me donnes rien, je le comprendrais parfaitement, mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux attendre.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement le mutant.

\- Je t'aime, Geralt.

Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, répondre à sa déclaration d'amour, mais elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- Prends ton temps. Tu logeais où jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Ann a un squat dans le quartier non-humain.

\- Venez ici, ça sera plus confortable.

\- Je lui en parlerai. Je… je dois y aller.

Shani se contenta de rire alors que le mutant quittait la chambre en se passant une main sur sa face couverte de cicatrices de ses années de combats contre les monstres.

En bas, il trouva Alvin assis avec Jaskier à la table. En le voyant, le barde se leva et vint rejoindre son camarade.

\- Quelques chose ne va pas ?

\- Shani est…

Il soupira en se massant le nez. Les émotions, les sentiments, tout ça, c'était un domaine encore très inconnu pour lui, même à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Il était tellement habitué à ne presque rien ressentir, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Je sais plus… finit par avouer le guerrier.

Jaskier passa un bras autour des épaules de son camarade et l'entraîna vers la porte.

\- Allons-y, on ne peut pas parler des femmes l'estomac vide !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Zoltan et moi nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller boire un verre ensemble aujourd'hui.

Et la porte de chez Shani se referma derrière eux.

\- Un mercenaire nain et un troubadour vagabond qui connait toutes les filles faciles du coin… je ne pouvais rêver meilleurs conseillers. Allons-y… se résigna le mutant.

.

* * *

.

Triss était debout devant un pupitre pour lire un livre de magie quand Ann la trouva.

\- Ah, Ann, heureuse de te revoir ! sourit Triss d'un air avenant en la voyant arriver.

\- C'est pas réciproque, mais ce n'est pas important. Il a été décidé que le gamin, Alvin, resterait avec Shani. Et c'est pour le mieux.

Tout semblant d'amabilité s'envola du visage de la rousse alors qu'elle se détournait de son ouvrage pour marcher vers la D. qui la regarda venir les mains dans les poches et en souriant.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait tous les deux !? Vous avez condamné le sort de cette ville pour une stupide rouquine ! Je devrais te changer, toi et Geralt, en porc pour vous apprendre votre erreur !

\- L'erreur, c'est d'essayer de détourner Geralt de la réalité. Tu sais très bien que c'est perdu d'avance, Merigold, mais tu insistes.

La brune marcha vers la magicienne jusqu'à se tenir nez à nez avec elle, même si la pirate était bien plus grande.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas une proche de Geralt, mais tout le monde, même des idiots comme Lambert ou Eskel, peuvent dire qu'il est trop têtu pour se détourner de son passé. De ce que _toi_ tu veux le détourner. Ou plutôt de qui… je songe à l'infâme Yennefer de Venderberg, bien entendu. Tu crois _vraiment_ pouvoir le tromper éternellement ? Tu te comportes comme une gamine jalouse qui croit encore aux contes de fées. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice. On sait très bien que si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour aider Geralt, mais parce que tu es là pour les intérêts de la Loge de Magiciennes. Vous êtes des catins en belles robes avec de jolies pouvoirs qui complotent dans l'ombre le destin du nord.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, ragea Triss alors que ses mains s'illuminaient de pouvoir.

\- Oh, mais t'en fais pas, j'ai assez subi Eilhart pour connaître ses préférences sexuelles et ses perversions les plus inavouables. Pourtant, parce que ça servait ses intérêts politiques, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant à se faire sauter par ce bâtard graisseux de Dijkstra des services secrets de Redania. Si Adda n'était pas la reine des nymphomanes en dépit de son titre de princesses, on sait tous que le trône te serait revenu. Aujourd'hui, tu veux faire joujou avec un enfant, parce qu'une source à un pouvoir immense qui peut être utile à la Loge. Vous avez échoué avec Ciri, alors, tu te dis que tu peux réussir avec ce gamin. Qui vas-tu ensorceler pour arriver à tes fins ? Avec qui vas-tu baiser pour gravir les échelons pour la gloire de la Loge ?

_Clac _!

La tête de la mutante manqua de faire un tour complet sur son cou avec la puissance de la claque que venait de lui administrer Triss. Elle était furieuse et la magie crépitait autour d'elle comme si elle se retenait de jeter un sort à la D.

Tranquillement, sans se soucier du sang qui coulait par les griffures de sa joue, Ann fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

_Bam !_

Triss termina à terre en se tenant le visage et la mutante souffla sur son poing avec satisfaction.

\- Il faudra te lever un peu plus tôt pour manipuler un Commandant de Shirohige. Reste loin d'Alvin, sinon, tu te trouveras à faire connaissance avec une de mes lames. C'est mon seul avertissement, Merigold.

Et d'un envol de sa cape, Ann tourna les talons et ramena sa capuche sur son crâne. Elle allait rejoindre ses affaires et souffler un peu.

.

* * *

.

Les deux hommes avaient retrouvé Zoltan à l'arrière de l'_Ours Poilu _pour cette discussion. Du moins, Geralt profitait plus du fait qu'on l'invitait à boire qu'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il était devenu prévoyant et qu'il avait quelques fioles de Larmes d'Epouses pour l'aider avec la gueule de bois qu'il aurait.

\- Eh bien, notre chasseur de monstre n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, nota Zoltan en voyant la tête de six pieds de long que tirait le mutant d'ordinaire si impassible. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Portgas a fait des siennes ?

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, rétorqua le blanc en savourant sa boisson forte à la table du nain.

Ce fut Jaskier qui se désigna pour donner l'explication :

\- Geralt est en pleine dissonance cognitive, ce qui donne naissance à une tension désagréable qui accompagne l'apparition de deux cognitions entrant en conflits, que ce soit des pensées ou des décisions…

\- Tu racontes de la merde, Jaskier, pointa Geralt.

\- Donc, si on traduit en langage commun, notre ami grognon est devant un choix où il ne sait que choisir, traduisit le nain. Et la dissonance à un rapport avec…

\- Ma dissonance ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est là où tu as faux, Geralt, pointa le barde. On est tes seuls amis, et les amis, ça s'entraide. Tu préfères demander de l'aide à Portgas peut-être ?

Geralt lança un regard au brun pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout amusé par l'idée.

\- Tu vas voir, on va boire et tu sauras exactement quoi faire avec Shani.

Et il fit signe à une serveuse de leur remettre la même chose.

\- J'ai comme un doute, lui dit Geralt.

\- Ooouuuh, la vodka est parfaitement refroidie ! Messieurs, santé ! commenta Jaskier.

Et il leva son verre.

\- Santé à toutes ces foutues dissonances ! salua Zoltan.

Et le trio s'envoya l'alcool. La vodka témérienne n'était pas l'alcool le plus fort, mais on le sentait passé.

\- Mmmmh… rien de mieux qu'une bonne gorgée d'alcool, approuva Jaskier.

\- Ouais, pas mal, accorda le mutant. Dis-moi Zoltan, pourquoi on boit dans des choppes, je suis pourtant certain d'avoir vu des verres par ici.

\- Les problèmes sérieux ont besoin de solutions sérieuses. Les demi-mesures ne nous aideront pas, lui dit avec tout le sérieux du monde son ami nain.

\- Je veux bien, mais…

Il attrapa la chopine de Jaskier et la lui retira des mains, ignorant le cri d'outrage du brun.

\- Demi-mesure pour Jaskier, cependant. Il raconte déjà assez de merde comme ça.

Le barde se pencha au-dessus de la table et récupéra son verre des mains du mutant de l'autre côté.

\- Arrête de pleurnicher comme une fille pourrie gâtée et crache le morceau.

Geralt soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée avant d'en observer les profondeurs d'un air perdu comme si l'alcool avait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

\- Shani… est merveilleuse…

\- Mais ? chercha le barde sous le regard amusé du nain qui se contentait de boire.

\- Mais je suis un sorceleur. Je n'existe que pour tuer des monstres. C'est ma destinée.

\- Me raconte pas de conneries sur la destinée, Geralt ! rouspéta Zoltan en frappant violemment sa chope sur la table. J'ai réalisé il y a longtemps que toutes ces histoires pathétiques de Ithlinne et sa bande sont la même merde que ces saloperies de dissonances.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais soyons franc. Tu me vois en maçon ou fermier ?

Cela eut le mérite de faire réfléchir le nain.

\- Hmm, nan, je suppose que je comprends où tu veux en venir…

\- Putain ! jura Jaskier en reposant son verre après en avoir bu une gorgée. Je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que l'un à avoir avec l'autre ? Qui a dit que tu devais arrêter de tuer des monstres ! Regarde Portgas ! Elle s'est mariée et elle continue à suivre le Sentier comme vous dîtes !

\- Elle a perdu son mec, ça aide pas mal aussi, rappela Zoltan. On sait pas si le monsieur, il lui a pas demandé d'arrêter ou quoi que ce soit. Elle a peut-être repris pour le retrouver. _On en sait rien_.

\- Shani n'a rien dit contre, mais rien pour non plus, grommela Geralt.

Il but une énième gorgée d'alcool. Il se perdait dans toute cette affaire.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Jaskier, dit sérieusement Zoltan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme ne dit rien, qu'elle ne veut rien. En fait, elles disent souvent qu'elles veulent quelque chose quand, en réalité, elles veulent le contraire.

\- Je lève mon verre à ta sagesse, lui dit Geralt en levant sa choppe, avant de grimacer avec la brûlure de l'alcool.

Zoltan fit un signe à la serveuse qui revint remplir leur verre et repartit avec l'argent pour s'occuper d'autres clients.

\- Ouf ! souffla le barde. C'est assez fort pour te faire pleurer !

Il secoua la tête, cligna des yeux pour essayer de retrouver un peu de lucidité dans son alcoolémie, avant de poser son coude sur la table avec un doigt levé sérieux.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe avec les femmes. On peut théoriser tout ce qu'on veut, mais on ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il se passe dans leur crâne. Il est tout bonnement impossible de comprendre les femmes !

\- Très original, Jaskier, commenta sarcastiquement le sorceleur.

\- Moque-toi tout ce que tu veux, mais tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire. Ton problème à toi est que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux _toi_.

Le Loup Blanc releva un tout petit peu la tête de sa chopine pour voir son camarade.

\- Et toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, riposta le blanc.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, mais je suis un poète. Et je connais les gens. Dis-moi, veux-tu une famille oui ou non ?

\- Jaskier, c'est pas aussi simple que ça…

\- Réponds à ma question ! coupa le barde éméché. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Si ce n'était pas pour ce bordel avec la Scoiat'ael, l'Ordre, la Salamandre et tout le reste…

Est-ce qu'il voulait une famille ?

Geralt se prit la tête dans les mains, rejetant ses longs cheveux dans son dos en soupirant.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point, Jaskier.

\- Exact ! approuva Zoltan. La famille -hip- est le fondement de la société -hip- … oh et puis merde, j'ai le hoquet -hip- !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. J'ai simplement envie de me poser, de m'installer…

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce ton auparavant, reconnut le barde.

Zoltan, lui, il n'avait qu'une préoccupation : son hoquet et pour ça, la solution, c'était un nouveau verre. Jaskier, lui, il avait une autre idée en tête :

\- Je sais ! Allons au bordel pour passer une nuit d'enfer !

\- Jaskier, on parlait de ma vie de couple auparavant au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas saisi.

\- Sans compter qu'ils me laisseront pas entrer, je suis une saloperie de non-humain, bougonna Zoltan.

\- Il n'y a que le poids de ta bourse qui compte à la _Demeure de la Nuit_. En plus, la Matrone me doit un service. Allez, Geralt… Détends-toi un peu !

Il avait vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie d'aller voir une catin alors qu'il a déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec Shani ?

C'est pas Zoltan que ça dérangeait en tout cas !

\- Ils ont des naines là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! C'est le meilleur bordel de tout Temeria ! Alors, Geralt, tu viens ?!

Toujours aucune réponse du mutant.

\- Moi j'te dis, rien de mieux qu'un détour par un bordel pour t'aider à réfléchir clairement.

La tentation était forte, très forte…

Le sorceleur soupira et sortit de sa besace à élixir le remède contre l'alcool. Il l'avala cul sec et retint une grimace. Il y voyait plus clair désormais.

\- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai des choses à faire. Merci pour l'invitation et le verre.

.

* * *

.

Ann releva la tête quand Geralt entra avant de retourner à son sac qu'elle était en train de fouiller.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec une brouxe pour avoir des griffures pareilles ? demanda l'homme en s'accroupissant auprès de sa camarade

Doucement, il lui prit le visage dans sa main gantée de cuir et l'observa. La joue gauche était parcourue de trois longues griffures profondes, suintantes de sang, allant jusqu'à déchirer les lèvres au passage.

\- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, mais j'admets que finalement, les jolis ongles de Merigold ne sont pas là que pour faire joli. J'ai été peut-être un peu garce dans ce que je lui ai dit, mais au moins, j'ai été claire et honnête. Et si elle n'avait pas la magie, elle aurait dû se balader avec un coquard gros comme un œuf de poule, expliqua Ann. Toi, tu as bu récemment, par contre.

\- Jaskier et Zoltan m'ont pris en otage. J'aurais dû aller la voir moi.

La D. haussa des épaules.

\- J'avais des trucs à lui dire qui me démangeaient pas mal, pas besoin de te la mettre encore plus à dos. L'important est que l'enfant soit en sécurité et heureux.

\- Shani nous propose de nous installer chez elle tant qu'on est à Wyzima.

Le Chat Noir éclata de rire.

\- Et tenir la chandelle ? Nan, vas-y sans moi.

\- T'es certaine ?

\- Je ne suis pas un membre de ta meute, Geralt, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

\- Et la tienne est où, hein ?

Ann soupira profondément en cessant de fouiller dans son sac, le regard dans le vide.

\- Morte par ma faute certainement. La journée a été riche en émotion et on doit encore fait notre travail. Si tu permets, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit, de Riv.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour lui tourner le dos et détacha ses cheveux. Comprenant le message, le Loup Blanc se releva et se dirigea vers ses propres affaires qu'il ramassa.

\- Tu sais où me trouver.

\- Hmhm.

Et Geralt quitta le squat.

Ann soupira profondément et se massa les tempes.

Le temps ne pouvait pas effacer la douleur.

.

* * *

.

Ils s'étaient divisés les tâches. Elle se chargeait des marais, et lui il prendrait la base dans les égouts.

Ainsi, les choses iraient largement plus vite.

Ann savait aussi que s'il se passait quelque chose dans les marais, Vaska le saurait.

En entrant dans le village des briquetiers, la mutante remarqua immédiatement qu'il était étrangement vide. Bien heureusement, elle n'eut pas à chercher trop pour trouver la vieille femme assise sur une souche d'arbre.

\- Bonjour Vaska, salua Ann en s'arrêtant devant elle.

\- Salutation, répondit la vieille femme. Bien des choses ont changé depuis ta dernière visite. Des gens de la ville ont violé nos marais.

La mutante posa un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau de la vielle dame, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour que ses glaives ne la dérangent pas.

\- Qui sont ces étrangers ?

\- Ceux-qui-sont-secs !

La sorceleuse hocha sérieusement la tête. Ceux-qui-sont-secs… ça l'aidait _énormément_.

\- Ils ont chassé les bûcherons, et ils ont tué beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils ont enlevé les nôtres aussi. Les Seigneurs des Eaux sont en colères. Seuls les druides ont l'audace de rester dans leur clairière.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, l'autre jour, elle avait trouvé étrangement vide le camp des bûcherons et les puits d'argiles.

\- Quelque chose d'autres à m'apprendre ?

\- Il y a eu une grande bataille contre un homme à l'âme ardente et un seigneur elfe ! dit-elle avec une voix prophétique.

\- Qui a gagné ?

La grand-mère se redressa fièrement.

\- Nos Seigneurs furent victorieux. Qu'ils en soient bénis.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- L'homme avec l'âme ardente est venu avec ses frères vêtus d'acier. Ils ont enragé les Seigneurs et les eaux sombres les ont avalés. Celui qui marche avec légèreté dans les ombres et dont le cœur est consumé par la haine est allé leur faire face. Ils se sont rencontrés dans une bataille terrible et sauvage, tâchant les eaux de rouges. Qui a gagné, tu demandes ? Le Feu ou l'Ombre ? Je te l'ai dit et je te répète ma réponse : aucun.

\- Merci, sourit Ann avec un sourire sauvage.

Bien fait pour les deux.

\- Et si tu me disais un peu plus sur les problèmes que toi et ta caste rencontrez ?

\- Des bandits avec le badge de la Salamandre forcent les miens à ramasser des herbes.

\- Des herbes ?

Pourquoi la Salamandre avait décidé d'embaucher les briquetiers pour jouer les herbalistes ?

\- Ils ont séparé les nôtres dans des groupes surveillés par des hommes armés.

\- Et où sont-ils ?

\- Je sais que l'un d'eux a été conduit près de la tour effondrée. Je t'en conjure, aide-nous, je te récompenserai !

Vu l'aide que lui avait apporté le Kezath qu'elle lui avait donné, Ann était prête à la croire sur parole.

\- Et leur chef, Roland Blenheim, est un homme mauvais. Tue-le.

Blenheim… comme son frère Commandant. Triste coïncidence.

\- Il ne vivra pas un jour de plus.

Et elle se releva.

.

* * *

.

Ann ralentit le pas en s'approchant de la tour effondrée quand elle perçut de son Haki la présence des villageois. Doucement, elle s'avança en marchant courbée, se rapprochant autant que possible sans se faire repérer. Dans les roseaux, elle finit par s'accroupir.

Du bident.

Les villageois ramassaient les fleurs rosées de bident.

La fleur qui entrait dans la composition du fisstech comme un ingrédient essentiel. On reconnaissait le Junkie derrière cette action.

Elle écarta un peu les roseaux pour voir sans se faire prendre. Elle avait dans son champ de vision trois bandits arborant l'emblème de la Salamandre. Il y en avait certainement plus, mais le brouillard l'empêchait de voir plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux et expira calmement, cherchant quelqu'un dont la _voix_ et la présence répondraient de façon plus puissante à son Haki, preuve d'un semblant de force obligatoire pour quelqu'un qui manie les armes. Outre les trois qu'elle voyait déjà, une quatrième présence se manifesta, comme un orbe de lumière faible au travers la brune au milieu des lucioles qu'étaient les villageois.

La mutante retira ses lames de ses cuisses et doucement, elle se prépara.

Le temps s'immobilisa pendant un long instant, juste troublé par les bruits de l'eau et de son souffle alors qu'elle se préparait à frapper.

Elle se releva brusquement et envoya ses dagues se planter dans la nuque de deux des bandits, les tuant sur le coup. Le temps que les deux autres réagissent et Ann avait déjà sorti son glaive et tournoya sur elle-même pour couper un bras, puis une tête, transformant en Mr Patate ses adversaires.

Tranquillement, elle secoua son arme pour en faire tomber le sang et la rangea.

\- Juste à temps ! soupira un briquetier alors que les autres se préparait à rentrer chez eux.

\- Rentez chez vous, c'est fini ici.

\- Puissiez-vous ne jamais craindre la sècheresse !

Pour un enfant de la mer, ce serait un comble.

\- Vous savez quoi que ce soit des hommes qui s'en sont pris à vous ?

\- Ils nous ont obligé à ramasser des herbes pour faire du fisstech. Ils ont caché un groupe dans une grotte, pas loin de l'ancien camp des bûcherons.

Confirmation, la Salamandre avait mis son nez dans le trafic de drogue au-delà de la consommation.

\- Je m'en charge, partez.

La grotte près du camp des bucherons ? Elle la connaissait, c'était là où elle avait créché, elle en était certaine.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ramassa ses dagues et hocha la tête, avant de partir à la poursuite des briquetiers pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se feraient pas bouffer entre temps par des monstres. Même si maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les marécages semblaient vraiment _très_ silencieux, comme si quelqu'un avait juste retiré tous les monstres des environs pour les mettre en stand-by.

Quand les hommes furent rentrés chez eux, elle repartit en courant vers la cave qu'on lui avait indiquée. Oui, confirmation, c'était bien là où elle avait logé précédemment. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée et s'accroupit. Elle ramassa dans l'herbe ce qu'elle reconnut comme une plume de cocatrice.

Ces idiots avaient enfermé des villageois avec des cocatrices ? Finalement, ce n'était pas que les elfes qui étaient cons pour faire des conneries de ce genre.

Doucement, elle entra dans la grotte et plissa les yeux pour percer l'obscurité sur le chemin avant de s'arrêter en voyant des lanternes posées sur le sol contenant des bougies qui diffusaient une lueur vacillante sur les villageois qui avaient pour tâche de ramasser des champignons fluorescents des cavernes. En silence, elle s'approcha du groupe pour se cacher derrière une colonne naturelle puisqu'une stalactite et une stalagmite avaient fusionné. Le passage menant au sarcophage avait été comblé. Elle se demanda un instant si les loups avaient fui, s'ils avaient été tués, ou simplement enfermé avec les cocatrices de l'autre côté du mur de briques qui coupait le passage. Si c'était le dernier cas, ils devaient être morts depuis longtemps.

La mutante tira son glaive et s'avança dans l'obscurité pour se rapprocher d'un des gardes. Elle jura mentalement quand son pied percuta un caillou, la faisant repérer. Plus le temps de réfléchir, elle tira son glaive et fonça à l'assaut. Dans les cris de peur des otages, elle perçut la voix d'un enfant.

Raison de plus pour en finir vite.

Elle envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce un des bandits avec un Aard bien senti et utilisa Axii pour transformer en allié temporaire un second, lui permettant de réduire le nombre d'adversaires à affronter en même temps. La chance fit que la rencontre avec le mur de la grotte fut fatale pour l'homme volant.

Enfin, le dernier corps tomba, laissant une sorceleuse lasse derrière.

\- Allez tout le monde, en rang, je vous ramène chez vous, réclama Ann en posant sa lame en travers de ses épaules. Quelqu'un peut me dire quelque chose d'intéressant sur les derniers groupes ou sur les activités de ces charmants messieurs ?

\- On est passé par un camp avant d'être séparé. Certains sont partis vers la tour et d'autres vers le camp des bûcherons.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait pu couper par chez eux avant de venir ici. Elle remonta le rang que formèrent les briquetiers à sa demande avant de rencontrer un petit garçon bien familier.

\- Le messager des Seigneurs me relève et arrache mes chaînes ! clama l'enfant avec un sourire.

\- Enfin on te retrouve _gakki_. Tu sais que tout le monde se faisait du souci à ton sujet ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé assis sur des berges étrangères, pleurant au souvenir de ma terre natale.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'on a mis dans ton biberon, mais ça devait être autre chose que du lait ou même du fisstech.

\- Béni soit celui qui brandit le glaive contre mes ennemis.

\- Même si des décennies après, ça me fait toujours autant chier de l'admettre, je suis physiquement une femme, _gakki_. Et tu vis pas dans une société suffisamment avancée et évoluée pour accepter les transgenres donc, évite d'utiliser le masculin, je veux pas d'ennuis.

\- Qui est au-dessus des Seigneurs ?!

Avec agacement, elle attrapa l'enfant par le col de sa chemise et le refourgua à l'un des briquetiers. Elle frappa du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ses mains et fit un grand signe du bras pour qu'ils la suivent, les ramenant à l'extérieur, puis chez eux, avant de prévenir Vaska en personne sur le retour de leur agneau perdu.

Et la gentille grand-mère n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

\- J'ai retrouvé l'enfant perdu.

\- Tu as mes remerciements, Chat Noir.

\- Il plane pas mal, non ? Vous avez mis du fisstech dans sa bouillie ?

\- Il a été prédit que celui qui comprendrait les Seigneurs serait solitaire dans la foule, car ses pensées refluent comme la marée…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était un Innsmouth bis ici, pas de quoi être très surpris.

\- … né d'une mère noyée, il conduira ceux qui marchent sur la route des Seigneurs vers le royaume des profondeurs.

\- _My pleasure_. En attendant, j'ai encore un groupe de briquetiers à aller chercher et ça sera fini. Quoi que ce soit à dire ?

\- Je te remercie pour ta bravoure. Sache que si tu dois et oses détruire le camp de ces bandits où se cache leur chef, j'ai cru comprendre que les druides surveillaient la Salamandre. Le Hierophant saura quelque chose.

\- Merci. Je vais m'occuper du dernier groupe.

Enfin, elle revint sur ses pas. Elle commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de courir d'un bout à l'autre des marécages.

La situation fut gérée rapidement là-bas aussi, mais ça n'aida pas la frustration qui commençait à l'envahir. Si elle n'était pas obsédée par l'idée d'empêcher ce grand naïf de Geralt de se faire manipuler par la Loge, elle aurait laissé tomber pour reprendre sa route.

Elle apprit néanmoins un fait intéressant. La Scoia'tael n'était plus dans les marais. La Salamandre avait pris possession des lieux et il faudrait beaucoup de monde pour les en faire sortir.

Point négatif, la soi-disant récompense de Vaska. La Bénédiction des Seigneurs des Eaux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre !

Pleurant presque de frustration, elle quitta encore une fois le village avant d'avoir la tentation d'en faire un second Rivia et de faire brûler tout ça.

Elle remercia la clairière d'être toujours aussi paisible pour lui calmer les nerfs un minimum. Mais pas assez pour se plier aux gentillesses sociales et aux bonnes manières avec le Hieropant qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la Salamandre, _jii-san _?

Le vieillard et chef des druides haussa des sourcils devant l'interpellation pour le moins cavalière de la femme, mais lui accorda son attention :

\- Bienvenue Chat Noir. Je sais ce qui te mène jusqu'à moi. Je l'ai entendu dans le vent et vu dans les yeux des animaux.

\- Hiérophant, je suis pas de _très_ bonne humeur actuellement. Donc, dîtes ce que vous avez à dire avant que je ne pète une durite.

\- Je sais que tu veux entrer leur base secrète, mais elle est trop bien gardée, même pour quelqu'un de ta réputation.

\- C'est une proposition d'aide ?

\- Possible. Leur chef veut qu'on utilise la magie de la Nature pour servir ses intérêts. Je peux proposer un rendez-vous là où nous aurons plus de chance. Mais j'ai besoin de vous avant ça.

\- Pour ? demanda Ann en sentant une migraine s'emparer de son crâne.

\- J'ai besoin d'un champignon psilocybe. Ils poussent dans une cave gardée par des cocatrices et… où allez-vous ?

\- Décharger ma frustration sur des cocatrices, répondit la mutante qui avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Elle _détestait _la Temeria.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Geralt prenait en charge la base dans le quartier du temple. Et quand il était question de fisstech, il y avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter pour avoir des renseignements : Jethro.

Et comme il s'en doutait, le soldat était bien imbibé de poudre quand il allait le voir dans les prisons.

\- Toi ! Atchooo ! On doit parler !

Et le garde renifla.

\- Et à quel sujet ? Tu comptes me jeter de nouveau dans les égouts peut-être ?

\- Ah-chooo ! éternua le garde. Voilà comment ça marche ! Je décris un boulot, et si tu refuses, je te remets en cellule !

Il croyait vraiment être impressionnant comme ça ? Il n'avait même pas l'équilibre nécessaire pour ne pas vaciller. Et parler ainsi était la mauvaise méthode à utiliser contre Geralt.

\- T'aimes les jeux ? demanda le sorceleur avec froideur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je parie que je peux te coupez le nez avant ton prochain éternuement.

\- Un peu nerveux aujourd'hui, non ? Ecoute, je sais que les gars avec l'écusson de la Salamandre sont après toi.

Et un éternuement et un !

\- Je sais où on peut les trouver. Occupe-toi d'eux et c'est la fin de tes emmerdes. Et au passage, tu me rendras service. C'est ok ?

Et encore un autre !

\- On verra. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- La Salamandre a pris le contrôle de presque la totalité du trafic de drogue. Si personne ne s'oppose à eux…

\- En quoi ça me concerne ?

Il n'était pas consommateur et il connaissait même la formule pour faire du fisstech de bien meilleure qualité que ce qui était vendu dans les rues. Bien utile les connaissances des sorceleurs en herbologie et concoction d'élixir. Une dose de Quebrith, trouvable dans la mandragore, le souffre ou le fruit de balisse, trois d'Hydragenum trouvable dans le gui, le bident ou l'aloès du loup et enfin du Vermillion généralement présent dans le feainnewedd, la pyrite ou l'aconit.

Pas sorcier de faire du fisstech.

\- Eh oh ! Ils sont après toi ! rappela Jethro. Détruis-les, prends les informations dont tu as besoin et reviens ici. Oh et rassemble toute la drogue que tu trouveras comme preuve !

Pour qu'il puisse la consommer ou pire, la revendre à son compte. Mais oui mon gars… il serait bien tenté d'y mettre le feu à ces réserves de poudre blanche, mais Meis aurait besoin des preuves en effet pour l'inculpation. M'enfin, Jethro avait un bon point : la Salamandre les voulait, lui et Ann, morts, et eux, ils voulaient la tête de Azar Javed.

\- Un de mes informateurs m'a parlé d'un dealer du nom d'Angus qui a récupéré tous les anciens clients de Colemann. Il travaille dans les bas-quartiers. Apparemment, il traîne du côté de la taverne. On doit absolument savoir où il se procure sa marchandise.

Et Geralt tourna les talons.

Il avait un dealer à retrouver.

Et le gars n'était pas du genre discret puisqu'il tenait le mur à côté de la taverne, comme tout bon voleur, revendant sa marchandise comme s'il vendait du poisson sur les quais.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda le voyou en voyant le sorceleur.

\- Aucune importance. T'es Angus ? se renseigna le mutant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce putain de « aucune importance » ?

Il avait le choix entre plusieurs méthodes pour avoir ses informations, mais Geralt n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les gentils aujourd'hui.

\- Tiens-toi bien, couillon et dis-moi qui te fournit.

\- T'as aucune idée de l'erreur monumentale que t'es en train de faire ! Ce sont des affaires qui te dépassent !

\- Crache le morceau. Qui te fournit ?

Pour appuyer la menace, le sorceleur porta une main à son arme.

\- Suce-moi ! J'me casse !

Charmant.

Tout comme le poignard qu'il allait lui mettre dans la gorge. D'une main ferme, profitant de la force supérieure que lui accordait son entraînement, il se saisit du col du voyou et l'embarqua avec lui dans l'entrepôt abandonné où il avait aidé Meis il y a déjà quelques semaines. Là, il trancha la gorge du voyou à l'abri des regards et le fouilla méticuleusement pour trouver un laissé-passé, une clef et un peu d'argent. Il se doutait d'où il pourrait trouver les fournisseurs, juste avec l'allure de la clef. Il en avait déjà vu quelques-uns de semblables en arrivant ici. Et elles ouvraient les grilles des cryptes des égouts. Cette enquête commençait sérieusement à lui fatiguer les nerfs. Cela ne lui rapportait rien en plus. Il avait dézingué bien assez de noyeurs et noyadés pour être plein, niveau ingrédients, donc, même pour ça, aller dans les égouts n'était plus que de la fatigue pour ses nerfs.

Après, la troupe de noyeurs sur ses talons lui fut utile. Les gardes à l'extérieur de la planque étaient si stupides qu'ils attaquèrent la foule de mort-vivants aquatiques sans réfléchir plus. Cela leur coûta la vie.

Mais qui était-il pour juger la stupidité des gens ?

Bon, certes, il dut faire rouler des têtes dès qu'il traversa la grille, mais au moins, il pouvait évacuer sa frustration. Il sauva même un pauvre alchimiste nain qui devait travailler sur la fabrication du fisstech pour ne pas se faire passer à tabac.

Pour le coup, quand Jethro rassembla une petite équipe pour rejoindre le mutant dans les égouts, il n'y avait que quelques survivants effrayés et blessés face à un mutant frustré qui en avait marre de cette affaire.

Comme il avait été dit durant la réception : rien de mieux que des mutants pour faire le sale boulot. Il trouva néanmoins quelque chose d'intéressant en fouillant la base. Des papiers lui disant où il y aurait possibilité de trouver le chef des opérations.

Ce massacre l'avait bien déchargé mais Jethro, qui attendait devant la grille, décida juste d'appuyer sur le mauvais bouton pour rallumer la colère du sorceleur :

\- Bon travail, sorceleur ! Y'a quelques morts, mais je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu !

\- Légitime défense, répondit Geralt.

Ce qui était vrai. Si on ne l'avait pas attaqué, il n'aurait pas eu à lever son glaive.

\- En tout cas bien joué. La communauté est bien mieux sans ces gars. Retour à nos affaires, vous savez où est le patron de cette fabrique ?

\- Le responsable est Gellert Blenheim.

\- Parfait ! Je vais mettre en lieu sûr les preuves et la drogue ! Ah-choom ! Dans le but de protéger la population, bien entendu ! Toi, va t'occuper de ce Gellert !

C'était trop pour Geralt, il était temps de montrer qu'il était peut-être un mutant tueur, mais il n'était pas stupide et certainement pas quelqu'un à manipuler :

\- Quel plan excellent. Peut-être que je devrais tuer tous ceux impliqués dans le trafic de fisstech ? Ou seulement laisser entendre à Vincent de la perquisition en cours ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?!

\- C'est la seule raison qui fait que je suis encore en train de parler. Mais ne me donne plus d'ordres. Compris ?

\- Comme une cloche, assura le soldat. Mais on doit toujours s'occuper de Gellert.

\- Le fisstech te détruit le cerveau. Je vais le faire.

Et le Loup Blanc s'éloigna, ne loupant certainement pas l'insulte que lui envoya Jethro dès qu'il eut le dos tourner. Pourquoi on devait forcément lui jeter des ordures à la figure en rapport avec ses mutations ? Ils ne pouvaient pas, pour une fois, l'insulter sur _autre chose_.

Le Loup continua sa route dans l'eau croupie. Il savait où trouver son homme. Il devait seulement l'y attendre. Encore un jour où il devait faire rouler des têtes humaines plutôt que celles de monstres. Il avait été modifié spécialement dans le but de chasser les créatures qui menaçaient les hommes depuis la Conjonction des Sphères. Les humains, ce n'était normalement pas son problème. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve impliquer dans cette affaire ?

Il arriva à la porte qui permettait de sortir des égouts en direction des marais. Une porte non-utilisée généralement parce qu'il fallait rapidement mettre la main sur une barque une fois dehors. Là, il s'assit par terre, contre le mur, ses glaives entre ses jambes, appuyés à une de ses épaules.

Il allait attendre Gellert ici et ensuite, il irait voir si Ann s'en sortait de son côté. Une chose était certaine, s'il prenait Jethro la main dans le sac à dealer du fisstech, il le tuerait.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Un putain de _champignon_ de merde.

Et _cinq _foutus _plumes_ de cocatrice.

Enfin, six, si on comptait celle qu'Ann s'était accrochée à un de ses dreads. La couleur de la plume lui rappelait vaguement celle de Marco. Rien ne pouvait changer le mal du pays qui lui tordait les tripes depuis tant d'années déjà.

M'enfin, juste pour _ça_, elle avait dû retourner à l'autre bout des marais dans la grotte précédente pour récolter l'ingrédient dont avait besoin le Hierophant pour l'appât à la Salamandre, et elle en avait profité pour récolter les plumes de cocatrices pour le contrat du greffier de l'hôtel de ville.

Il accepta sans un mot le champignon et alla rejoindre un chaudron de pierre à proximité pour préparer une potion avec.

\- J'enverrai le résultat par les oiseaux afin de les attirer à un lieu de rendez-vous, expliqua le chef des druides.

\- Personne ne m'en voudra si je me tape une sieste sur une branche d'arbre ?

\- Personne.

Ann regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de l'arbre avec les branches les plus larges et alla rejoindre celui au centre de la clairière. Elle retira en grognant ses glaives de son dos avant de sauter pour s'accrocher à la première branche à sa portée, puis se hisser debout dessus. En équilibre, elle monta sur une autre branche et s'allongea dessus avant de fermer les yeux, les bras croisés sur son visage pour réduire la lumière du soleil.

Cela lui ferait un bien fou pour ses nerfs.

Elle se réveilla avec le soleil couchant et s'étira de son mieux en baillant avant de sauter de son perchoir. Elle alla retrouver le Hierophant qui était en train de s'occupait d'une wyverne et s'inclina profondément devant lui, le surprenant.

\- Je veux présenter mes excuses pour ma mauvaise humeur et mon comportement désagréable de tout à l'heure.

\- C'est oublié, assura le druide. Vous vous sentez mieux, c'est l'essentiel. Vous aviez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

\- Oui… j'en avais _vraiment_ besoin.

Ann regarda autour d'elle et soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour rester dans un endroit aussi paisible éternellement. Pas de jugement, pas de conflit, pas de monstre à tuer. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait la bougeotte, et qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle devrait se remettre sur la Voie.

\- J'ai profité de votre sommeil pour envoyer un message au leader du groupe de la Salamandre dans les marais. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous dans l'ancien camp des bucherons. Mon compagnon et moi vous accompagnerons, c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire.

Quand il parla de compagnon, il montra la wyverne à ses côtés.

\- C'est la première fois que je vais me battre dans le même camp qu'une wyverne, commenta la mutante.

\- Nous partons quand vous voulez.

\- Je prends mes glaives et mes élixirs et je suis à vous.

Vu qu'il risquait d'y avoir du monde, elle allait éviter le Tonnerre. Le Loup ferait très bien l'affaire.

Et elle alla au combat.

Sauf que les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Pour sa plus grande hilarité.

Contre une dizaine de bandits de la Salamandre et leur chef Blenheim, ils étaient un groupe hétéroclite composé d'une mutante, d'un druide, non pas d'une, mais de _deux _wyvernes et enfin de trois kikimores guerrières.

Autant dire que le combat fut assez amusant au final !

Aussi, quand Geralt la retrouva, assise sur la carcasse puante d'une kikimore, après qu'il ait chassé une grosse wyverne royale et ramassé des ingrédients pour quelques contrats. Il fut assez surpris de la voir en train de ricaner.

\- Oh ! Geralt ! T'as loupé un combat épique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un entrain presque enfantin.

\- Plus intéressant que le graveir qui parle ?

\- Les druides sont _badass_ comme on dit chez moi ! T'imagine ! Le gars m'a accompagné au combat avec deux wyvernes et il a charmé au passage ces kikimores ! La Salamandre n'a rien vu venir ! C'était _dément _!

Pendant un instant, ce n'était plus une mutante qu'il voyait, mais il eut l'image fugitive d'une fille bien plus jeune, aux cheveux cendrés, presque blanc, souriant de toute ses dents avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant de curiosité et de joie enfantine.

\- Geralt ?

Le mutant cligna des yeux pour voir qu'Ann s'était rapprochée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'es perdu où ?

\- Nulle part. Rentrons à Wyzima.

.

* * *

.

Geralt revint à la _Demeure de la Nuit_ pour se renseigner au sujet de la jeune femme sur la demande de son frère qui pensait qu'elle devait être contrôlée par un vampire. Et pour le confirmer, il avait besoin de s'adresser à la Matrone. La femme en question était à l'étage et ne recevait personne d'ordinaire. Et le garde dans l'escalier s'en assurait. Seulement voilà, le regard et la façon de parler du vigile en disait long sur lui. Un accro au fisstech. Finalement, en avoir toujours sur soi était une bonne idée, parce qu'un sachet de la poudre lui ouvrit les portes de l'étage supérieur et ainsi, une audience avec la Matrone.

Mais dès qu'il posa les pieds à l'étage, son médaillon se mit à vibrer pour l'avertir d'un danger très important. Une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche se tenait devant une coiffeuse où elle finissait de se préparer pour la journée, assistée par quatre jeunes femmes rousses tout aussi belles et pâles avec des robes moulantes de très bonne qualité.

\- Maman, on peut jouer avec lui ? demanda l'une des rousses en regardant Geralt de la tête au pied.

La brune le remarqua et termina de se préparer avant de se lever et d'aller à sa rencontre à quelques distances de son grand lit à baldaquin.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer ainsi sans invitation, vous ne trouvez pas ? pointa la Matrone avec un visage sans âge, parfait et impassible.

\- Je suis ici pour affaire, annonça tout aussi froidement Geralt.

\- Et en plus un refus de répondre à une question… Le Geralt de Riv, dont j'ai entendu parler, était un sorceleur des plus courtois.

\- Mes excuses, madame, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Je sais, sorceleur. Cela fait un moment que je suis tes exploits.

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt ?

La tristesse se dessina sur les traits de la femme alors qu'elle baissait la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Mon ancien amant, que je n'ai jamais pu oublier, vous voyait en ami. Il est mort en vous aidant à vaincre un ennemi puissant. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête une fois qu'elle eut repris contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ?

La mission n'était plus qu'une idée secondaire dans l'esprit du Sorceleur. Il était devant un fragment de son passé et il voulait le saisir.

\- Vous mentionnez des temps passés… pouvez-vous me parler de votre homme ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un homme, pointa la femme. Vous étiez un de ces amis et il parlait beaucoup de vous. Cependant, Regis buvait _trop_, nous nous sommes donc séparés. Cela l'a presque tué. Des paysans en colère l'ont attaqué. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé la santé, il mena une vie solitaire jusqu'à votre rencontre.

\- Navré de ne me souvenir de rien.

La brune agita la main pour dire de ne pas s'en faire.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il est mort entouré d'amis. De _véritables_ amis. Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venu me voir ainsi ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, la raison de sa présence à l'origine.

\- Il y a des vampires par ici, une de vos filles a été mordue dans le cou...commença Geralt.

\- Je peux nommer des créatures très ordinaires qui peuvent laisser des marques de ce genre, lui répondit la femme en allant s'asseoir dans son siège, tournant momentanément le dos à Geralt.

\- Le frère de cette demoiselle dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais travaillé dans un bordel de son propre fait. Il pense qu'elle a été ensorcelée.

Il savait où était le vampire coupable, son médaillon le lui disait et elle s'était trahie seule. Elle devait juste se dévoiler.

\- Han ! s'exclama la femme. Et vous le croyez ?! Ne soyez pas si naïf ! Elle vit comme une princesse ici ! Elle porte la soie la plus cher et les clients sont prêts à vendre leur domaine pour une seule nuit avec elle ! Elle a des serviteurs et un confort que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !

Elle se releva et revint vers Geralt, les mains jointes pour insister sur le sérieux de ce qu'elle disait. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus le médaillon de tête de loup se mettait à vibrer.

\- Son frère désire l'offrir en mariage à un vieil imbécile avec des hémorroïdes plus gros que… Peu importe !

La femme inclina la main sur côté, prenant un ton doux, bas et plaisant à l'oreille, loin de son agacement précédent.

\- Elle, de l'autre côté, veut être une princesse de la nuit. Un fruit interdit éternellement jeune. Le rêve de Wyzima tout entière.

\- Et comment vous savez tout ça ?

Le regard ambré du sorceleur disait clairement à la brune de laisser tomber les masques. Elle le fixa un instant, tournant assez sur elle-même pour lui offrir son profil, puis retourna s'asseoir sur son siège au pied de son lit avec une grâce inhumaine.

\- Je l'ai senti en buvant son sang. C'est la confirmation que vous cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sachez que je ne tue pas. Le sang me revigore, comme le fait l'alcool pour les mortels. Mais je ne fais de mal à personne. A côtoyer l'une de mes filles, vous devriez vous en être rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Albina, devina le mutant.

\- Exactement. Mes filles et moi buvons le sang de nos clients. Nous ne tuons jamais. Le sang est le paiement de nos services. Tout le monde est content, tout le monde y gagne.

\- Et la fille aux yeux bleus ?

La vampire haussa des épaules.

\- Elle m'a appelé d'elle-même. Dans ses rêves, ses fantasmes. Elle aspirait à la liberté… et à la beauté éternelle.

Elle soupira, le regard dans le vague, avant de revenir au sorceleur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Geralt. Laissez-moi vous offrir un échange. Une nuit avec mes filles en échange de la tranquillité et l'oubli toute cette affaire.

\- Et si je refuse ? s'enquit le mutant.

Son regard parcourut rapidement la pièce. En comptant la Matrone, elles étaient quatre. Cela serait compliqué. Seuls les vampires les plus évolués pouvaient prendre apparence humaine. Et du lot, les plus faibles restaient les Alpyres. En combat individuel, on pouvait les vaincre, mais en groupe, c'était bien plus compliqué. Voire même du suicide.

\- Quelqu'un mourra, répondit calmement la vampire. Vous, moi, la fille… est-ce la bonne chose de choisir la mort, même celle d'un vampire ?

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse rationnellement à la situation.

Il était devant un groupe de vampires qui habitait la ville depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune demande d'éradication, rien pour avoir leur vie. Ces créatures étaient donc pacifiques. De là à dire si oui ou non la fille en bas avait été envoûtée par cette femme…

Il la regarda dans les yeux en cessant de faire les cent pas. La brune subit l'examen sans broncher.

Il était impossible que la fille aux yeux bleus ait été changée. C'était un mythe absolument faux qui était entretenu pour l'amusement des vampires. Ils étaient une espèce à part entière et pour devenir vampire, il fallait _naître_ vampire. Les chances que la demoiselle en bas en soit une étaient de l'ordre de _zéro_.

Mais restait la possibilité de l'hypnose. Cependant, à sa connaissance, rien ne le justifiait. Elle n'était pas là pour les nourrir, puisque c'était le rôle des clients. A moins que la jeune humaine ait un penchant pour les femmes que tout le monde ignorait, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir un jour ici et découvrir la nature des courtisanes. Elle ne leur rapportait rien. Elles avaient déjà une réputation bien à elles, des clients d'une fidélité sans faille. La présence de la fille aux yeux bleus n'avait aucun avantage pour elle, donc, aucune raison de l'ensorceler.

La Matrone disait donc vraie.

\- Très bien, je vous crois. Je vais vous laisser, leur dit Geralt.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, son oreille capta des bruits d'armures et des pas dans l'escalier.

Il se retourna et fit face aux nouveaux arrivants. Le frère et son groupe de camarades de la Rose Ardente.

\- Traître ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un sorceleur ! agressa le chevalier.

C'est toujours très agréable de se voir traiter ainsi.

\- Que me vaut cette intrusion, chevalier ? demanda la Matrone en faisant face aux hommes en armures qui venaient d'envahir son domaine.

\- Je vous ai suivi, sorceleur ! Vous vous êtes allié avec un vampire, donc, vous allez mourir avec !

\- Ne faîtes rien de stupide, demanda Geralt avec un geste apaisant. Personne n'a besoin de mourir ici.

\- Vous vous êtes comporté comme un monstre stupide, sorceleur ! Il est temps de faire face à votre punition !

Des bruits de courses leur parvinrent et la fille aux yeux bleus débarqua à l'étage.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous ! cria-t-elle.

\- _Nous _?! s'étrangla Patrick en regardant sa sœur. Ma chère sœur, nous sommes ici pour te sauver ! Pour lever ce maléfice qui te retient !

La Matrone rit en s'avançant pour se mettre à côté de Geralt, face à Patrick.

\- Il n'y a aucun enchantement. Votre sœur est ici par sa propre volonté. Elle refusait simplement de passer sa vie à faire la vaisselle et à écarter les jambes pour un vieil homme au bord de la tombe.

\- Assez de mensonge ! A l'attaque ! hurla un de soldat qui accompagnait Patrick.

\- Attendez ! demanda Geralt.

Une des courtisanes assises près du feu de la cheminée émit un sifflement menaçant.

\- Elle a raison, défendit le mutant. Il n'y a aucun enchantement, la présence de votre sœur ne leur rapporterait rien qu'elles ne possèdent déjà. Votre sœur a choisi cette vie _seule_.

\- Vous venez de creuser votre propre tombe, sorceleur.

Eh bien, puisque l'homme ne voulait pas entendre raison, l'acier y arriverait. Avec résignation, Geralt se saisit de son glaive et le tira de son fourreau.

\- J'en ai peut-être creusé une, mais pas pour moi.

Et il fonça à l'assaut.

Il se battait contre des humains, ceux qu'il devait protéger. Et à côté, il avait choisi de protéger une Brouxe et des Alpyres, des vampires, des monstres. Le genre de chose qu'il devait chasser et détruire normalement. La raison même de sa transformation en mutant.

Le monde à l'envers.

Il venait littéralement de briser le code des sorceleurs. Au milieu des hurlements et de la magie des vampires, il s'était aligné du côté des monstres pour prendre des vies humaines.

Le dernier corps finit par tomber et la fille aux yeux bleus monta lentement à l'étage pour les rejoindre. Mais Geralt n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps du chevalier mort à ses pieds.

\- Je regrette que ça se soit fini ainsi, soupira la brouxe en reprenant sa forme humaine avec ses filles Alpyres. Ces hommes vous avez certainement promis de l'or. Je pourrais partager une partie de mes profits en plus de mon offre précédente.

Le mutant leva lentement les yeux vers la femme.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Les affaires vont reprendre leur cours, nous devons juste faire disparaître les corps.

\- Et elle ?

Il se tourna vers la blondinette qui regardait avec une haine claire le corps de son frère.

\- Son choix. Mais je pense qu'avec tout ça, elle a bien mérité un peu de repos, n'est-ce pas ?

La brouxe s'avança vers la blondinette qui la remercia d'un geste de la tête et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de la vampire quand elle la prit par les épaules.

\- Donc, il n'y avait vraiment aucun sortilège.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? je n'en ai jeté aucun, en ce qui me concerne.

Elle laissa la blondinette et revint vers Geralt.

\- Les sortilèges peuvent parfois être difficile à distinguer de la fascination.

Geralt soupira et rapporta son regard vers les hommes au sol.

Il avait tué des humains, alors qu'il aurait dû tuer des monstres.

\- Vous avez choisi le moindre mal entre deux maux, Geralt, lui dit la brouxe comme si elle devinait ses pensées. De temps à autre, on doit le choisir pour éviter un mal encore plus grand qui rode dans l'ombre.

Le sorceleur se détourna de la femme et se rapprocha de la fille aux yeux bleus sur le chemin pour s'en aller.

\- C'était la première fois que je voyais le glaive d'un sorceleur à l'action, et j'espère ne pas le revoir, souffla la jeune femme en se frottant ses bras pour combattre sa chair de poule.

\- Votre frère est mort, rappela Geralt.

La blonde eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Cet idiot a failli ruiner ma vie.

\- Aucun regret ?

\- Aucun. Vous n'avez aucune idée des horreurs que j'ai vécues avant de lui échapper.

Le mutant jeta un regard vers le cadavre que les alpyres étaient en train de transporter pour l'entasser sur les autres.

\- Il ne vous tourmentera plus.

\- Merci, sorceleur. Merci… pour votre humanité.

Et elle alla rejoindre les autres femmes, laissant le sorceleur seul à seul avec ses pensées.


	10. La Belle et la Bête

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci encore d'être présent au rdv pour la suite de l'aventure de nos sorceleurs favoris. On se rapproche de la fin du chapitre II du jeu 1 et donc, de la fin de la traque de la Salamandre.**

**Merci encore à Misstykata pour ses commentaires et réactions (cette fille est un personnage d'animé, j'en suis certaine désormais) et à Sebferga pour son commentaire et sa présence sur ce nouveau x-over.**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite. Et attention à ne pas sortir durant les prochaines pleines lunes. On sait pas ce qui traîne dehors.**

.

* * *

.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas emménagé chez Shani, mais elle venait régulièrement pour les nouvelles ou simplement voir l'enfant. Mais aussi pour profiter de leur table. Ann avait eu dans l'idée de recopier les documents qu'ils avaient récupérés sur les frères Blenheim. Quand Geralt lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait simplement dit que c'était une vieille habitude et qu'elle n'aimait pas rester dans le noir. Elle faisait donc un maximum pour réunir des informations afin de ne pas se faire doubler.

\- Dis… pourquoi tu as un médaillon différent de celui de Geralt ?

Ann leva le nez du message crypté qu'elle était en train de recopier pour regarder Alvin qui la fixait avec curiosité de là où il était assis sur son petit lit. Shani lui avait trouvé des vêtements plus corrects qui faisait désormais du gamin un garçon comme les autres.

\- Mon médaillon ? Il est en forme de chat parce que je viens de l'école du Chat. Regarde.

Elle retira le médaillon en argent de son cou et le lui donna. L'objet vibrait férocement entre les mains de l'enfant.

\- C'est normal qu'il bouge ? demanda le gamin avec fascination.

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'il réagit à la magie et tu en as beaucoup en toi.

Et elle retourna à ce qu'elle faisait, laissant le gamin examiner avec passion l'amulette.

\- Si tu veux me poser des questions, installe-toi en face, ça sera plus pratique que si tu restes dans mon dos, lui dit Ann en montrant de sa plume la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

Timidement, le garçon vint s'asseoir en face de la sorceleuse et lui rendit le médaillon. Ann reposa sa plume pour le passer à son cou et se remit à écrire.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'écoles ? demanda Alvin.

\- J'en connais quatre, mais peut-être qu'il y en a plus. On se distingue par notre entraînement et nos mutations, nos histoires et même nos codes. L'Ecole du Loup de Geralt est connue pour être la plus traditionnelle, la plus proche de ce qu'était la profession à sa création. Une entité neutre qui protège les faibles contre les monstres sans jamais prendre parti pour un camp. Tout le contraire de mon école qui s'occupe de tout, sauf de ses affaires et ça a fini par leur porter préjudice… ça et la majorité qui est sociopathe, quand les autres sont psychotiques.

Elle leva le nez pour regarder le garçon devant elle.

\- Nous, les Chats, on ne va pas très bien dans nos têtes, traduisit-elle dans un langage plus compréhensible pour le gamin.

Et elle revint à ce qu'elle faisait. C'était un résumé tordu, grossier, mais Alvin était peut-être un peu trop jeune pour comprendre les nuances et les différences.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait être un garçon pour être sorceleur, c'est ce que tout le monde dit.

\- Les Chats sont les seuls à accueillir à bras ouverts les femmes dans leurs rang. Je crois même qu'on a eu des elfes dans notre histoire. Mais je sais aussi que les Loups ont failli avoir une femme parmi les leurs.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hmhm. J'ai dû partir pendant qu'elle était encore en pleine Epreuve du Choix. Y'a eu plein de trucs qui se sont passés, donc, elle n'a pas pu continuer son entraînement, mais dans d'autres conditions, elle serait devenue la première femme de l'école du Loup.

Et elle mit un point final à ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Fini. On continuera notre conversation un autre jour. _Ja ne gakki_.

Elle roula les copies après les avoir laissées sécher un instant, puis se leva et sortit. Elle devait trouver Geralt.

.

* * *

.

Leuvaarden était content pour les documents qu'il allait envoyer à ses experts en codes. Et il envoya les sorceleurs en balade, soi-disant qu'ils les tiendraient au courant de leur prochaine cible.

En partant, ils échangèrent un regard.

Ils allaient trouver eux-mêmes le moyen de décoder ce document.

Cependant, les hommes de Leuvaarden étaient plus rapides et efficaces qu'eux, parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de se casser les dents sur le sujet qu'ils reçurent un message du marchand disant qu'ils avaient des nouvelles. À ça, Ann avait jeté sa plume en bougonnant, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de quelqu'un portant l'étrange nom de Izou.

Ils avaient donc traîné leur carcasse respective de mutant jusqu'au New Narakort pour voir Leuvaarden et ainsi connaître la prochaine cible.

Et il s'agissait de la dernière cellule de la Salamandre dans le Quartier Marchand. Et pour compliquer les choses, c'était en plein cœur d'une zone sous haute surveillance dont l'entrée était interdite.

Les deux sorceleurs échangèrent un regard en apprenant ça, avant de regarder à nouveau le gros bonhomme.

\- Cependant, nous avons un informateur dans les officiers de garde qui parcourent les rues. Il répondra à un mot de passe. Dîtes-lui _Le lys n'a pas encore été brûlé._

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de vos conneries d'espions, informa Geralt.

\- Et il vous répondra _Trois lys en font un._ Il devrait vous aider à accéder à l'endroit.

\- J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide, siffla Ann. Rien à foutre, tu t'y colles, je veux rien à voir avec ça. Je préfère passer un mois avec des kikimorrhes ou chasser un nouveau catoblépas que faire ces conneries.

Son camarade se contenta de rouler des yeux et tourna les talons.

.

* * *

.

Puisqu'Ann n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider sur ce coup-là, il dut errer au hasard dans les rues à la recherche des officiers. On ne pouvait pas les louper, quand ils étaient là, avec leur grosse armure intégrale. Mais sortir ce mot de passe ridicule devant des boites de conserves armées, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Le premier gars lui demanda tout simplement s'il voulait des fleurs.

Le second reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de passage, et manqua de peu d'envoyer Geralt à l'échafaud en l'accusant d'un complot, mais il laissa tomber parce qu'il devait se faire décorer par la princesse Adda en personne pour son aide à la répression du terrorisme de la Scoia'tael. Et si le garde s'y intéressait autant, c'est parce qu'identifier un Scoia'tael ou un de leur soutien, ça payait plus que combattre des kikimorrhes.

Ce fut au troisième essai qu'il eut une réponse. Le gars trouva juste marrant de le faire mariner un peu plus avant de lui donner la réponse. Enfin, il lui donnait le plan d'action.

\- A minuit, mon unité pénètrera dans les égouts pour vous aider à traverser. On gardera vos arrières mais seulement pour deux heures.

Plus facile de sacrifier des mutants que des soldats.

Ann disait qu'elle arriverait à passer, sans l'aide de la garde, et qu'elle le rejoindrait de l'autre côté, à côté, Geralt se demandait encore pourquoi il prenait la peine de faire les choses comme on le lui demandait, mais il se plia aux règles du jeu. Il retrouva donc à minuit l'agent et son groupe dans les égouts. Ils installèrent une échelle pour atteindre une grille grossière qui donnait sur la zone contrôlée.

\- Les gars de la Salamandre ne devraient pas tarder. Ils ne savent pas qu'on est là, mais ils sont vigilants. Apparemment, ils ont un invité de marque.

L'échelle fut installée et le Loup la monta.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il entendit vaguement un « bonne chance » … et le retrait de l'échelle.

Pourquoi n'était-il _même pas_ surpris de se retrouver seul dans cette mouise ?

Il regarda la zone en quarantaine autour de lui, cherchant un signe lui disant où aller, parce que le coin était absolument vide et mort.

Il entendit quelqu'un siffler et leva le nez pour voir une silhouette sur un toit avec des glaives plein le dos.

Ann.

Elle marcha sur les tuiles des maisons riches, restant courbée sous la pleine lune pour ne pas se faire surprendre, avant de sauter dans la rue à deux pas de Geralt, se rattrapant avec souplesse. Là, elle se redressa pour le rejoindre.

\- Une idée d'où il faut aller ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Du tout, on va devoir chercher à l'aveuglette.

S'éloignant de la barricade, marchant chacun d'un côté de la rue, ils longèrent les maisons pour essayer de trouver celle où la Salamandre pouvait se cacher. Finalement, au bout d'une énième maison, le Loup Blanc s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la porte, malgré le son étouffé, il percevait des éclats de voix et le bruit typique d'armes qui se balancent quand on marche. Il fit un signe de la main à sa camarade qui le rejoignit et doucement, ils tournèrent la poignée qui leur résista.

\- C'est là où mon passé de pirate est utile, chuchota Ann.

Elle posa un genou à terre et jeta un œil dans la serrure avant de sourire d'un air malicieux. Elle sortit alors de sa botte une pince fine et très plate qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure.

\- J'avais demandé ça, il y a quelques années, à un artisan nain. C'est pratique pour ouvrir des portes dont la clef est _encore_ sur la serrure, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle manipula l'intérieur de la grosse serrure avec sa pince avant qu'un _clic_ ne lui réponde. Elle rangea sa pince et Geralt poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, comme pour les empêcher de réussir leur mission.

Bien heureusement, la chance leur sourit puisqu'ils ne furent pas repérés, leur permettant d'entrer dans la baraque. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'avancèrent lentement le long du couloir avant de s'arrêter en percevant une conversation.

\- Encore un moment... disait quelqu'un.

\- Accélère, lui répondit une autre personne.

\- C'est bon, on peut commencer. _Akhay'ala ambra ku'rr !_

Leurs médaillons s'agitèrent, preuve qu'on faisait usage de magie.

\- On a une image, constata l'homme qui avait lancé l'incantation.

Les deux sorceleurs échangèrent un regard. Une image de quoi ? Ils visaient quoi ?

\- Elle est trouble. Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas contacter les Redaniens aujourd'hui.

Redania ? Il se passait donc bien quelque chose de l'autre côté de la frontière nord. Ils avaient des forces chez les voisins ?

\- Faut que j'y aille doucement, le cristal commence à surchauffer. Je vais essayer de corriger la corrélation magique.

Et enfin, l'annonce de la réussite, suivie par une voix masculine vaguement dédoublée et déformée.

« _Je vous salue »_

\- Salutation, seigneur.

« _Assez de formalité, que voulez-vous ! »_

Ann et Geralt échangèrent un regard et le Loup Blanc s'avança d'un pas le long du mur pour jeter un bref regard de l'autre côté, avant de revenir à couvert. Il articula le mot "miroir". C'était, avec les mégascopes, l'outil magique par excellence.

\- Nos bases militaires dans tout Wyzima sont réduites en miettes une à une. Cela peut être un coup d'espion Nilfgaardien.

Ann échangea sa place avec Geralt et jeta à son tour un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce. Le miroir était au fond, dans l'angle, avec un mage à proximité debout devant un pupitre et un grimoire éclairé à la bougie. Entourant vaguement une table, elle percevait quatre hommes dans la pénombre magique. Et elle savait qu'il y en avait encore plus sous leurs pieds. Mais impossible de savoir qui était leur interlocuteur dans le miroir, l'orientation de l'objet ne le leur permettait.

« _Donc, vous nagez dans le purin. Pourquoi me contacter ? »_

\- Seigneur, nous demandons une assistance financière.

« _Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?_ »

Le ton de voix était autoritaire, du genre de ceux qui ont l'habitude de voir leurs ordres exécutés. Et l'accent typiquement redanien, sans parler de hautain.

\- Notre connaissance mutuelle… _travaille_ avec des gens proches de vous.

« _Me prenez-vous pour un fou ?_ »

\- Mais seigneur-!

« _Vous avez perdu la tête. Toutes vos expériences, le trafic de fisstech… Je ne vous aiderai pas._ »

Geralt bougea légèrement et se figea quand son talon cogna une armoire derrière lui.

\- Shh ! Vous avez entendu ? Dans le couloir ! réagit quelqu'un.

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Les deux mutants sortirent leurs glaives. Les têtes allaient rouler. Sans la moindre intelligence ni cohérence, ils se jetèrent sur les sorceleurs. Vu l'espace réduit du couloir, se battre à deux n'était pas une bonne idée, Ann laissa donc son camarade gérer la masse de corps suicidaires qui fonçait vers eux. Elle se contenta de faire une glissade entre les jambes des hommes au combat pour se relever derrière le troupeau et de trancher la gorge du magicien, le coupant en pleine invocation. Sur lui, elle trouva une étrange pierre magique qu'elle se contenta de glisser dans sa poche, le temps que son camarade en finisse. Enfin, c'était le plan avant que les renforts ne sortent du sous-sol.

\- C'était le dernier, confirma Ann quand un énième corps tomba au sol.

Des applaudissements dénaturés leur parvinrent. Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient finalement rejointe. Le miroir était toujours actif. Un homme en armure était dedans. L'image étant en noir et blanc, donc, à part qu'il avait le crâne rasé, une petite moustache et la peau claire, il était difficile de dire plus. Outre peut-être qu'il était jeune. _Très_ jeune, malgré ce que laissait croire sa petite moustache. Et peut-être aussi l'armure. Sa posture droite et sa façon de les regarder criaient la noblesse. Chose que l'armure de bonne facture disait déjà.

« _Bravo ! Un massacre impressionnant ! Et moi qui craignais qu'ils ne m'ennuient avec les suppliques incessantes, mais ils ont réussi à se montrer divertissant après tout…_ »

Oui, un noble, l'espèce la plus arrogante que le monde n'ait jamais portée. Un rictus haineux et menaçant retroussa les babines d'Ann tel un chat en colère, tandis que Geralt se rapprochait du miroir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda froidement Geralt.

« _Radovid_. _Et je n'aime pas être interrompu._ »

\- Ecoutez, Radovid, je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous aimez. Vous feriez mieux d'expliquer votre lien avec la Salamandre, parce que je peux vous assurer qu'on se verra face à face un jour ou l'autre.

Un rire sans joie, quasiment moqueur, s'échappa de l'homme dans le miroir pendant son face à face avec Geralt.

« _Hahahahaha ! Personne ne m'a pas parlé ainsi depuis longtemps ! Je vous aime bien, vous allez directement à la jugulaire. Je vous dirais bien qui je suis, mais pas par peur. Je n'ai _rien_ en commun avec la Salamandre, absolument _rien. _J'ai songé, il fut un temps, à les utiliser, mais j'ai changé d'avis._ »

\- Un putain de politicien raciste de merde, comme tous les autres, cracha Ann.

« _Oh ! Que vois-je, l'infâme Chat Noir nous fait l'honneur de sa compagnie !_ » se moqua Radovid quand Geralt se tourna à moitié pour voir sa camarade, ce qui permit au miroir de voir aussi Ann.

La D. lui adressa un magnifique bras d'honneur.

« _Aussi vulgaire que le dit la rumeur. Avant cette grossière intervention, nous parlions donc sérieusement, _entre hommes, _de ce que je voulais faire avec la Salamandre. »_

Devant la façon dont Radovid dénigra Ann à cause de son genre, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'être dans un miroir et non pas en face à face, parce qu'elle lui aurait arraché _et _les yeux, _et _les bijoux de famille.

« _Je voulais les utiliser comme un outil politique, sorceleur. »_

\- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ?

Radovid regarda un de ses gantelets avec indifférence.

_« Je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas. Les actions de la Salamandre ne me conviennent pas dans l'immédiat, et c'est suffisant pour ce que vous devez savoir. Cela fait donc de nous des alliés dans l'immédiat. Bonne chance, sorceleur, dans votre quête et avec cette femelle impertinente derrière vous. Oh, et saluez Adda pour moi, voulez-vous ? »_

Avec un grand rire, il disparut du miroir qui retrouva sa surface limpide. Geralt s'en détourna et attrapa la pierre magique qui avait servi de catalyseur pour le sortilège. Ann s'avança et brisa d'un bon coup de pied le miroir.

\- Une idée de qui était cet homme ? demanda Geralt en glissant la pierre dans sa poche.

\- Ouais. J'en connais qu'un seul de Radovid, et j'admets qu'il fait grand pour son âge et que la moustache le vieillit pas mal. C'est le nouveau roi de Redania. À le voir, on lui donne tout juste dix-huit ans, grand maximum, mais il n'en a que quinze.

Le Loup Blanc haussa un sourcil.

La moustache jouait pas mal. Avec peut-être l'armure. Ouais, la moustache et l'armure.

\- Allons-nous-en, recommanda Geralt.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par une mutante rageuse. Sauf que le Loup eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas au dehors qu'il recula et se tourna à moitié vers sa camarade pour lui faire signe de rester discrète. Doucement, elle se faufila entre lui et la porte pour jeter un œil au dehors. A l'angle de la rue, un groupe de bandits de la Salamandre était en train de passer tranquillement en file indienne, comme si le quartier leur appartenait. L'un d'eux se détacha du rang, se rapprocha d'un mur et sortit son pénis pour se soulager contre la façade, la vessie apparemment bien pleine.

Ann donna subitement un coup de coude à Geralt et lui montra le toit des maisons en face. Une ombre immense venait de passer sous la pleine lune avant de disparaître.

Doucement, le Loup Blanc tira son glaive et se rapprocha du retardataire pour lui trancher la gorge sans un bruit. Ann fonça à l'angle en entendant des hurlements et passa la tête de l'autre côté.

Les corps du groupe de bandits jonchaient à présent la rue, tous déchiquetés par une bête énorme et imposante, plus grande qu'un homme. Un mélange effrayant entre l'homme et le loup, avec un corps longiligne. La créature imposante avait une fourrure noire couvrant partiellement ses gros muscles par quelques touffes dispersées çà et là, et des crocs énormes qui se teintaient de sang sous les coups de dents qu'il donnait à ses adversaires quand ses griffes ne faisaient pas le travail. Une fois le dernier homme à terre, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un hurlement de loup.

Un homme sortit d'une maison juste devant laquelle le massacre avait eu lieu. Une torche à la main, la démarche mal assurée, le riverain bien portant avait l'air clairement rond. Il remarqua la bête et le monstre se tourna vers lui en grognant. Geralt changea son glaive pour celui d'argent et s'apprêta à intervenir quand le monstre se rapprocha du civil qui se plaqua contre un mur de peur. Est-ce parce qu'il s'urina dessus ou parce qu'il ne lui paressait pas du tout appétissant ? Peu importe. Le résultat fut, qu'après l'avoir reniflé un instant, la créature se détourna, laissant le riverain tomber joyeusement dans les pommes.

\- Je le prends par la gauche, toi par la droite, décida Geralt. On peut pas affronter un loup-garou n'importe comment.

\- J'vais essayer de l'immobiliser, annonça Ann en sortant de sous son veston de cuir une longue chaîne en argent.

Marchant lentement, les deux sorceleurs se séparèrent pour prendre en tenaille le loup-garou. Ann enroula autour de son bras gauche une bonne longueur de la chaîne avant de faire tournoyer la longueur restante dans sa main. Les yeux de la créature montraient une intelligence humaine qui disait clairement que le combat serait rude et qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire.

Alors, le loup-garou prit la fuite, il passa entre les deux sorceleurs à toute vitesse, les faisant jurer car ils durent partir à sa poursuite. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu le rattraper, il arriva à un cul-de-sac fermé par une maison qu'il escalada agilement. Ann lança sa chaîne qui s'enroula autour d'une cheville du loup-garou qui fit la chose intelligente de ne pas tirer, mais de _dérouler_ l'objet, le laissant tomber inutilement au sol pendant qu'il reprenait son ascension. Une fois sur le toit, il se tourna vers les deux sorceleurs et hurla à la lune, avant de se diriger vers un autre toit.

\- Je le prends par en haut, toi par en bas ? proposa Ann en remettant la chaîne autour de son poignet.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Geralt se dirigea le long du mur pour suivre la progression du monstre depuis le sol, laissant à Ann la possibilité d'escalader à son tour la maison et de rejoindre le loup sur les toits. Le loup-garou sauta alors dans la rue, de l'autre côté des barricades.

Geralt se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et Ann se dépêcha de rejoindre le point d'où la bête avait sauté pour essayer de la voir.

\- ABUNAI !

Elle se jeta brusquement à terre, juste à temps pour que le loup passe comme une comète au-dessus d'elle et fonce vers Geralt qui perdit l'équilibre en voulant l'éviter. Et bizarrement, le lycanthrope n'attaqua aucun des deux sorceleurs, préférant prendre le large.

Ils reprirent leur course avec le monstre qui escalada une nouvelle maison qui bordait la barricade de bois. Les deux mutants sautèrent par-dessus pour finir dans la cour d'une ancienne forge. Là, la bête sauta dans leur dos.

Ils étaient dans une arène faite de maisons, de chariots et de barrières en bois. Geralt se remit en garde pendant qu'Ann faisait toujours tournoyer sa chaîne en essayant de s'éloigner du champ de vision de la créature étrangement immobile qui les regardait sans laisser paraître de désirs quelconques de les attaquer.

\- _Grrrrr… Geralt… Portgas…_

Les deux mutants se regardèrent.

Ils connaissaient le loup ?

\- On se connait ? se renseigna Geralt en baissant légèrement son arme sans pour autant la ranger.

\- _Grrrrr… c'est moi… rrrrr… c'est moi… le capitaine Vincent !_

\- Ah. Ok, d'accord. Conseil, foutez en taule celui qui vous a dit que la pleine lune c'est bon pour la pousse des cheveux, parce que là, c'est _un peu trop_, commenta Ann en cessant de faire tournoyer sa chaîne.

\- Cela explique vos courantes disparitions nocturnes, remarqua Geralt d'un ton neutre.

\- _Je surveillais vos arrières_, expliqua le loup-garou. _Ces imbéciles n'ont même pas pris la peine de sortir des égouts._

\- Tu attends des remerciements ? demanda le Loup Blanc.

\- _Dites-moi seulement ce que vous avez appris._

Les deux mutants se regardèrent et Geralt hocha la tête pour sa camarade qui parla :

\- Un groupe de la Salamandre était en conversation via téléprojection avec Radovid de Redania.

_\- Le souverain de Redania _! _En voilà un support !_

Le ton du loup-garou montrait, en dépit des grognements, de la colère et de la surprise.

\- Il a refusé de les aider, soi-disant que même s'il a considéré l'option, il ne peut tirer aucun bénéfice politique de leurs actions, continua Geralt. Cependant, ils ont des _amis en commun_.

Lentement, les sorceleurs se redressaient en perdant leur posture de combat, mais les armes n'étaient pas rangées pour autant.

\- _Quoi que ce soit d'autre ?_ demanda le loup-garou.

\- Rien de plus, lui répondit Ann.

\- _Nous sommes dans le même camp _! rappela Vincent entre ses grognements.

\- On peut vous aider à briser votre malédiction, pointa Geralt.

\- _Grrrrr_… _inutile. Il est bien plus facile de chasser les criminels comme ça. Rrrrr… et les criminels ont peur de ce terrible monstre qui défend les pauvres._

Un aboiement tenant lieu de rire s'échappa des mâchoires de Vincent.

\- Jusqu'à ce que le monstre te dévore toi et que tu dérapes, lui rappela Ann. Sans parler que je pense connaître une pauvre femme qui se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous t'épargner ? demanda Geralt.

\- _Rrrrr_… _pourquoi pas ?_

\- Tu tues des humains.

\- _Combien sont tombés sous ton glaive_ ?

Ann eut un rire en remettant sa chaîne autour de son ventre.

\- T'es le Boucher de Blaviken, Geralt, ose nier que tu vaux mieux que lui, parce que là, il t'a eu ! se moqua la mutante.

Geralt lui adressa un regard noir mais rapporta son attention au loup-garou.

\- _Contrairement à vous, dedans, je ne suis pas un monstre_, leur pointa le loup-garou.

Ouch, ce n'était pas très sympa comme commentaire, ça.

\- Tu as raison. Les apparences ne sont pas toujours la vérité. Ann ?

\- Carmen aura ma tête si je le tue et j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver ce qu'on m'a volé et rentré chez moi un jour. Ce qui implique que je garde la tête en question sur mes épaules.

\- _Rrrrrrrrr… Merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

Il se détourna des mutants et escalada une maison pour s'éloigner. Geralt soupira et rangea sa lame. Il tuait les humains et épargnait les monstres. D'abord des vampires, puis maintenant, le loup-garou. Il devrait peut-être songer à ranger son glaive.

\- Geralt, viens voir.

Le Loup-Blanc tourna la tête pour voir qu'Ann avait ouvert la porte menant à une ancienne forge. Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Derrière le comptoir poussiéreux, des pierres étaient entassées, comme si quelqu'un avait démonté un mur. Mais rien dans les environs immédiats indiquait leur provenance.

C'est en descendant dans la cave qu'ils comprirent.

Ils étaient dans la "base secrète" de Vincent le Loup-Garou, d'après l'odeur qu'ils sentaient. Des armes à profusion, des boucliers, des uniformes et des armures de rechange, avec sur une table, des notes au sujet de divers criminels qui gangrénaient la cité. On aurait presque pu croire que le capitaine de la garde se prenait pour un super-héros.

\- Pas très utile pour un loup-garou, mais au moins, ça met l'ambiance, commenta Ann en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Et les pierres viennent de là, remarqua Geralt en montrant qu'un des murs de la cave donnait directement sur les égouts puisqu'il avait été en partie démonté pour montrer les eaux coulant légèrement en contre-bas.

\- Geralt… Je… je peux te demander un service ?

Le Loup-Blanc se tourna vers sa camarade qui se frottait la nuque avec embarrassement.

\- Je… je veux pratiquer le désenchantement de Vincent. C'est le compagnon de Carmen, et elle risque sa vie avec lui ainsi. Je… je voudrais l'aider.

\- A ce stade, tu en sais plus sur le désenchantement que moi qui suis amnésique.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de temps. Avec ce qu'on a récupéré, il faudra moins d'une semaine à une magicienne pour analyser les informations et nous embarquer dans une nouvelle mission. Seulement voilà, dans le pire des cas, il me faudra trois mois pour tenter toutes les options existantes pour lever la malédiction. Tu peux très bien me dire d'aller me faire voir, je le comprendrais, mais… d'un côté, j'ai envie d'aider Carmen, et de l'autre, je dois tellement à Vesemir que je juge comme un devoir de tuer l'assassin de Leo.

\- Et si on rentrait se coucher ? Il est tard, on y réfléchira demain à tête reposée.

Ann hocha la tête. C'était plus sage à faire.

.

* * *

.

Geralt avait décidé de tout remettre à Leuvaarden et Triss, raison pour laquelle ils se rendaient à la taverne du Quartier Marchand. Ann était déçue, mais elle comprenait. Elle profiterait du peu de temps qu'il faudrait pour analyser les objets afin de prendre Carmen entre quatre yeux et lui dire quoi faire. Si elle avait du temps après, elle reviendrait la voir et se pencherait sérieusement sur l'affaire.

Mais Geralt avait raison, la Salamandre ne pouvait pas attendre, c'était trop dangereux ; qui pouvait dire ce que ça leur coûterait d'attendre ?

Triss récupéra les deux pierres, l'une mauve et l'autre en ambre pour les examiner minutieusement.

\- Ce sont des télécommunicateurs. Elles gardent une trace de chaque échange, finit par dire Triss en levant la pierre ambrée à la lumière. Avec de la chance, on pourra trouver leur base générale dans Wyzima !

\- Il vous faudra combien de temps pour faire parler cette pierre, Triss ? demanda Leuvaarden.

\- Résine.

Tout le monde regarda Ann qui se grattait pensivement la cicatrice qu'il lui restait après la claque de Triss.

\- Ce n'est pas un caillou, une pierre, mais de la résine fossilisée.

\- Peu importe, Triss, dîtes-moi combien de temps il vous faudra.

\- Une petite semaine maximum, répondit la magicienne avant de regarder la dernière pierre.

\- Et je ne peux pas rester.

Tout le monde regarda Geralt avec perplexité.

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas rester ? s'étonna Leuvaarden.

\- Triss, que ça te plaise ou non, je dois quand même avertir Vesemir que nous avons une piste et ce qu'il en est de Berengar et Ann, dit Geralt en regardant la rousse. Sans parler que Eskel et Lambert sont toujours dans la nature à se fatiguer pour rien, alors qu'ils étaient revenus pour hiverner et donc se reposer. Donc, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je retourne à Kaer Morhen pour le tenir au courant.

\- Je peux t'ouvrir un portail et… commença Triss.

\- Tu ne me feras pas passer un portail tant que je serai vivant.

Ann regarda son partenaire comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois. Il venait sérieusement de lui donner l'excuse dont elle rêvait pour s'occuper du cas de Vincent et Carmen ? Elle avait une dette envers lui pour ce qu'il venait de faire !

\- Et vous, Portgas, vous pouvez gérer cela seule ? demanda Leuvaarden.

\- Nop. Pas avant les trois prochains mois maximums. J'ai un truc très important à faire qui nécessite que je reste sur place et que je ne parte pas à la poursuite de bandits sans savoir comment ça va se finir.

Si Leuvaarden eut l'air déçu, Triss plissa les yeux de suspicion.

\- Et quelle est cette tâche si importante qui nécessite de laisser de côté la traque de criminels ? demanda la rouquine.

\- Traque-les toi-même, magicienne. Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. Je suis ici pour aider Geralt, c'est tout. En son absence, je retourne à ma vie.

\- Ah, et, s'il te plaît, Triss, pourrais-tu essayer de localiser la source de la toute dernière communication, je te prie ? Je serais curieux de toucher deux mots à leur dernier interlocuteur, demanda t-il.

La femme hocha la tête et le blanc se tourna vers sa camarade.

\- Il est temps quand je prenne la route. Plus vite je serai parti, plus vite je serai de retour.

Ann allait élever un autel à la gloire de Geralt. Vraiment.

\- Essayez de revenir vite, on ignore ce que fera la Salamandre en votre absence ! encouragea Leuvaarden.

\- Embauchez donc des mercenaires, ils seront toujours plus fiables que deux sorceleurs. Au revoir.

Et il tourna les talons, bientôt suivi d'Ann.

Celle-ci attendit qu'ils soient dans la rue pour le prendre par les bras et le regarder longuement dans les yeux. Geralt resta immobile, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle parla enfin :

\- Merci.

Un simple mot qui disait bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

\- De rien. J'ai de la route à faire.

\- Transmets mon bon souvenir à Vesemir et prends garde à l'hiver. Tu seras en plein dedans quand tu arriveras à Kaer Morhen.

.

* * *

.

En arrivant devant le bordel, Ann ne fit pas dans la dentelle et attrapa Carmen par le bras, la coupant dans une discussion avec un potentiel client.

\- Toi et moi, on doit parler.

Et sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester, elle l'embarqua avec elle, non pas dans le bordel, mais jusqu'à son squat dans le quartier non-humain. Là, la mutante referma la porte sur elles et la catin se dégagea.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- C'était quoi hier soir ? rétorqua Ann.

\- Je comprends pas ta question.

\- La lune était comment hier soir ?

\- Elle était… pleine… _oh mon dieu_…

Carmen porta ses mains à sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

\- Coup de bol pour toi, on a bel et bien rencontré Vincent et on l'a laissé partir. Ton homme est vivant, tu peux recommencer à respirer.

\- Tu étais obligée de me faire peur ainsi ? s'indigna la femme en se laissant choir contre un mur, une main sur le cœur.

\- S'il était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, hormis Geralt et moi, ça n'aurait pas fini aussi bien. Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour lever une malédiction de ce genre. Tu as eu la confirmation que je t'avais demandé ?

Carmen se redressa et hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'est un sorcier qu'il avait fait pendre pour chantage, viol et inceste, qui l'a maudit avant que le bourreau ne fasse son travail.

\- Ton homme peut être sauvé, alors. La première chose sur laquelle tu vas travailler est celle de la petite ciguë. Il faut faire une chemise avec cette plante qu'il devra porter chaque nuit jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune incluse. L'autre méthode, qu'on peut accomplir rapidement, est une potion. Je vais de ce pas demander à Kalkstein de la brasser, elle devrait être prête avant la prochaine lune. Si la potion ne marche pas, on aura alors la chemise en ciguë.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas non plus ?

\- Eh bien, je jouerai les conseillères conjugales, parce que c'est la dernière méthode qui nous sera possible. Si le lanceur du sort était toujours vivant, j'aurais pu lui demander de lever la malédiction, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Si cette énième tentative ne marche pas, dans ce cas-là, il est incurable. Ton homme est un gars bien, Carmen, je le sais aussi bien que toi, mais il y aura toujours ce risque, qu'il perde de vue son devoir et laisse la bête prendre le dessus, alors, faîtes bien attention. Il faudra aussi renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des enfants.

\- Tu me l'as dit, oui, tant qu'il sera sous le coup de la malédiction, tout enfant né de notre union prendra le risque d'être un loup-garou.

\- Si ça arrive, je suis prête à aider. Je peux pas décemment laisser un enfant comme ça grandir dans une ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle par le racisme. Je suis prête à le prendre avec moi.

\- Et en faire un sorceleur ? Et puis quoi encore !

\- Non, simplement pour m'assurer qu'on ne vienne pas un jour le chasser à cause de sa différence et je doute que les mutations des sorceleurs soient compatibles avec la lycanthropie. Ça sera la seule option si tu veux pas que l'enfant soit tué. Tu m'as bien comprise, Carmen ?

La brunette soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Tu remercieras Geralt à son retour pour son aide. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'occuper de toi et ton homme. Maintenant, va le voir. De mon côté, je dois faire un détour chez l'herboriste pour m'assurer qu'on aura assez de ciguë pour lui faire une chemise. Ensuite, j'irai voir Kalkstein.

\- Je gagne pas des mille et des cents, mais je paierai pour les dépenses. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, Ann. Merci infiniment.

Ann se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et regarda Carmen sortir. Elle resta seule un moment à se suçoter une lèvre, avant de relever la tête avec une idée.

Elle sortit à son tour de chez elle, salua de la main Albina et remit sa capuche sur sa tête en suivant de loin Carmen qui marchait à grands pas pour aller se rassurer en rendant visite à Vincent Meis qui devait avoir repris son service. Cependant, Ann n'avait pas l'intention de rendre visite à la garde. Non, elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Thaler.

Elle pénétra dans la boutique de l'espion pour le voir en train de négocier sec avec un des envoyés du boucanier. Elle les salua d'un geste de la tête et alla s'adosser à un mur en attendant. Quand le client partit, Ann retira sa capuche et s'avança vers le comptoir.

\- Tu tombes bien, j'ai du nouveau pour toi. Mais avant, tu veux qu'on fasse affaire ? s'enquit Thaler en s'accoudant à son comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « j'te gratte le dos, tu m'grattes le mien » ?

\- Tout dépend des termes.

\- J'ai besoin, pour lever une malédiction, d'une _énorme_ quantité de feuilles de petite ciguë. Bien plus que je pourrais ramasser, en sachant qu'il me faut ça avant le mois prochain. Un tonneau devrait être suffisant.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de feuilles, ça. Et tu proposes quoi en échange ?

\- On est d'accord que tu ne peux pas prouver l'implication de De Wett dans l'affaire des faux édits royaux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmhm, et ?

\- Eh bien, les accidents, ça arrive tous les jours, donc, il pourrait bien lui arriver une _malheureuse_ bricole avant que je ne quitte Wyzima. Vu que le comte est un chevalier de la Rose Ardente et qu'il ne quitte pas son avant-poste, ça sera pas facile, donc, n'attends pas à ce que ça soit fait demain. Sans compter que je me propose d'office pour le désenchantement d'Adda si elle fait une rechute. Et je le ferai gratuitement. Foltest n'aura pas besoin de débourser le moindre orin pour ça.

\- Tu fais dans l'assassinat maintenant ? s'étonna Thaler en se redressant.

\- Autant que toi dans l'espionnage.

Le receleur eut un reniflement hilare et lui tendit une main pour sceller leur marché, chose que fit Ann sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu disais avoir du nouveau pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

\- Patiente, je reviens.

Et le petit homme alla rejoindre sa chambre pour fouiller dans ses affaires avant de revenir avec un parchemin.

\- C'est ton gars ?

Il lui tendit le rouleau qu'Ann ouvrit. Le portrait n'était pas très fidèle et en noir et blanc, rendant le visage dessus très maigre, presque caricatural, cependant, il n'y avait pas à chipoter. Même le changement de coiffure pour en faire une longue crinière tressée, décorée de perles et coiffée sur le côté droit de son visage pour dévoiler le crâne rasé sur une large zone à gauche… tout ça ne changeait rien aux faits.

Soit Thatch avait un sosie, soit son frère avait changé lui aussi de sphère, ce qui expliquait la disparition de son corps. Mais pourquoi diable serait-il un vampire ? Il guérissait vite, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, mais il n'avait rien montré ni dit au sujet de son vampirisme.

\- Soit mon frère a un doppelgänger vampirique, soit il nous a pas tout dit sur lui.

\- Ce Thatch-là était bien un mercenaire qui a fait un bref passage à Sodden pour avoir un rôle plus actif à Brenna. Il a empêché l'unité de Yaevinn d'attaquer l'unité médicale dans laquelle bossait Shani et que ton _frère_ protégeait. Il l'a fait en lui pointant très justement que les médecins soignaient tout le monde, que ce soit les nordiques, les nilfgaardiens, les nains ou les elfes. Aujourd'hui, c'est un membre vétéran de la Scoia'tael. Il les a rejoints suite à la paix de Cintra et à l'envoi des officiers de la brigade de Vrihedd à Dillingen et Drakenborg. Il a été vu récemment traînant dans la vallée du Pontar, à Bondar. Le commandant Loredo, qui est en charge du comptoir de Flotsam, a mis sa tête à prix. Tu m'diras, ce gros porc a aussi foutu celle de Iorveth à prix, mais c'est pas ça qui dérange l'elfe.

Bondar, donc ?

Dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec la Salamandre, elle irait faire un saut à Kaer Morhen pour bien montrer à Vesemir qu'elle était vivante, ensuite, elle redescendrait…

\- Tu as une carte par-là ? Du nord, pas de Temeria.

Thaler chercha sous son comptoir et sortit une carte du continent nordique, pour l'étaler sur le comptoir. Ann sauta de son siège et se pencha sur la carte. Elle ignora les petits états du nord-ouest, au-dessus de Redania, avec Caingorn, Kovir et Poviss, tout comme ceux au sud et sud-ouest de la Temeria comprenant Brokilon, Verden, Brugge et Sodden entre-autre. Elle posa son doigt sur Wyzima, un peu excentré par rapport au centre du pays. Du regard, elle remonta en diagonale vers l'est et arriva sur la bordure est de Kaedwen, définie par les Montagnes Bleues. Elle tira une dague et l'épingla sur la position approximative de Kaer Morhen, avant de reculer. Thaler déposa son doigt au centre de la carte, à un cheveu de la zone de réunion entre les quatre états principaux du nord, et surtout, très proche de la frontière avec Aedirn qui occupait la zone sud-est de la carte si on excluait Dol Blathanna qui lui avait été amputé suite à la paix de Cintra et Lyra tout au sud.

\- Foltsam est là, Bondar est juste un peu plus au sud. Pourquoi tu veux aller te perdre dans les montagnes de Kaedwen ?

\- Le vieil oncle Vesemir est un loup au visage de glace qui se fait du souci pour les louveteaux et le chaton. On est sa meute, donc, je peux bien lui faire plaisir et aller le rassurer, en lui montrant, avant l'hiver prochain, que je suis toujours en vie.

\- Point accordé. Seulement, tu gagneras plus de temps à confirmer que ce Thatch, c'est bien ton frangin, en faisant un maigre détour par la Vallée du Pontar, plutôt qu'aller te perdre dans l'nord pour ensuite redescendre dans l'sud. Surtout qu'en plus…

Il suivit une ligne fluviale partant de Wyzima et s'arrêtant tout prêt de la frontière de Mahakam, prise en sandwich entre Temeria et Aedirn.

\- Si tu prends un bateau, ça te coupera une bonne partie de la route à faire à pied.

\- Et le temps gagné, je le perdrais à contourner Mahakam parce que j'ai pas envie de crapahuter en montagne. J'vais réfléchir à tout ça. Merci Thaler, j'te revaudrai ça. Le Chat Noir paye toujours ses dettes.

\- J'te prends au mot, le Chat Noir. Ah, et un de ces quatre, tu pourrais pas chasser du catoblépas pour nous ? Ça nous faciliterait la vie.

\- Une de ces saloperies m'a _déjà_ troué la cuisse, merci. Il faudra vraiment se lever tôt pour me donner une bonne raison de me frotter de nouveau à ces horreurs. En plus leur viande est pas si bonne que ça.

\- Tant pis. Je te ferai signe quand on aura tes feuilles.

Ann hocha la tête et reprit son arme pour refermer la carte en cuir et la rendre à Thaler. Elle devait aller voir Kalkstein à présent.

Heureusement, l'alchimiste avait laissé sa porte ouverte, ce qui permettait d'accéder au portail de téléportation. Ainsi, la mutante n'eut pas besoin de courir d'un bout à l'autre des marais. Elle voulait une potion, et pour un truc de ce calibre, aussi complexe que sa médication, il fallait que ce soit lui qui la fasse. Elle ne voulait pas empoisonner Vincent.

\- Vous savez faire une potion contre la lycanthropie ? se renseigna Ann en interrompant l'alchimiste dans son étude passionnée d'un ouvrage.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé, lui répondit le scientifique.

\- C'est pour l'amoureux d'une jeune femme. L'homme est maudit et je préfère pas recourir à mon glaive pour résoudre l'affaire. Seriez-vous capable de faire cette potion, donc ? J'ai pas les compétences, je foire déjà un tiers de mes élixirs. Je ne préfère pas m'en charger.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais refusé, mais je dois beaucoup à vous, et à votre camarade Geralt. Revenons dans mon laboratoire, voulez-vous ?

Et sans attendre, il passa devant dans le téléporteur et Ann le suivit sans discuter.

Dans son laboratoire, Kalkstein était déjà en train de fouiller ses affaires.

\- Eh bien, j'ai les instruments et les ingrédients, sans compter la recette. Je vais pouvoir m'y mettre. Revenez demain, elle sera prête.

.

* * *

.

Ann était passée chez Shani, pour s'excuser de l'absence de Geralt. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si le Loup Blanc était parti. La rousse ne lui en avait pas trop voulu, disant que le sorceleur lui avait expliqué, en rentrant hier soir, pourquoi il le faisait. Pour compenser, la mutante se proposa pour surveiller Alvin quand Shani travaillait à l'hôpital. Son aide fut très appréciée, surtout quand il fallait savoir que Jaskier s'était proposé mais que le barde s'y prenait comme un manche avec les enfants. Le blondinet était un garçon intelligent et curieux. Malheureusement, Ann ne savait pas si c'était un coup des défunts parents du gosse ou des adultes qu'il avait côtoyés avant de finir chez Shani, mais le gamin avait déjà l'esprit rempli des préjugés contre les elfes. Les deux femmes lui avaient déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à _La Chasse à l'elfe_, même s'il gagnait presque toujours quand il avait le rôle du Grand Maître, ou même si les autres enfants du quartier y jouaient aussi.

Quand Ann retourna enfin chercher sa potion, Alvin la suivant sur ses talons par curiosité, Kalkstein l'attendait déjà.

\- J'ai fini la potion, mais il faudra qu'elle la lui donne elle-même, après qu'elle y aura ajouté une de ses larmes. La potion a besoin d'une larme de vierge pour marcher.

\- Attendez, vous avez jamais rien dit au sujet d'une larme de vierge ! protesta Ann.

\- Vous avez dit une jeune femme, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée, lui dit l'alchimiste.

\- Mais sortez un peu, Kalkstein, y'en a de moins en moins des femmes qui restent vierges jusqu'au mariage !

\- Une larme de vierge est d'une importance capitale ! N'allez pas me faire croire que c'est si difficile que ça à trouver !

Ann allait lui répondre quand deux idées lui virent en tête.

\- Vierge, comme celle qui n'a jamais vu le loup, ou juste une femme qui a encore son hymen ?

Parce que si c'était le second cas, vu qu'elle avait lutté becs et ongles une fois que Philippa se soit lassée d'elle, elle pouvait prétendre avoir un hymen intact. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le fait que personne n'ait encore inventé les strap-ons et autres sex-toys, sinon, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait perdu cette virginité-ci chez Eilhart.

\- Une pureté digne d'un saint !

Ouais, non, elle ne correspondait pas.

Ann baissa les yeux vers Alvin avec un air pensif.

\- Une catégorie d'âge ? Un sexe particulier ?

Kalkstein dut saisir l'idée puisqu'il regarda lui aussi Alvin.

\- Il fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Merci en tout cas. Et sortez un peu le nez de vos livres, ça vous fera du bien.

La mutante offrit sa main à l'enfant en prenant la fiole dans l'autre, avant de revenir chez Shani.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda le gamin sur le chemin.

\- De choses d'adultes que tu as encore tout ton temps pour découvrir et apprécier.

\- C'est pourquoi la potion ? C'est pour transformer quelqu'un en sorceleur ?

\- Non, ça marche pas comme ça les mutations, Alvin. C'est bien plus long, difficile et douloureux. Ça, c'est pour aider une femme dont l'amoureux est maudit.

Ils passèrent la porte du domicile de Shani et Ann referma la porte, avant de prendre l'enfant sous les bras et de l'asseoir sur son lit, pour s'agenouiller devant lui avec un regard sérieux.

\- Dis-moi, petit chat… est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà touché à des endroits privés. Comme les fesses, la bouche ou le petit soldat ?

L'enfant la regarda sans comprendre pourquoi elle posait ces questions et secoua la tête à la négative.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà touché de façon bizarre quand tu ne voulais pas ?

\- On m'a donné des coups, enlevés… ça correspond ?

Une bonne nouvelle pour ce gamin.

En souriant, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai besoin d'une larme de quelqu'un comme toi. Avec ça, la potion sera complète et je pourrai ensuite aider l'amoureux maudit.

\- Je peux vraiment aider ? s'étonna l'enfant.

\- Oui, mais seulement si tu me donnes une larme.

\- Mais pourquoi pas une des tiennes ? Pourquoi forcément les miennes ?

\- Parce que je suis mariée et que j'ai fait plein de bêtises avec mon mari qui font que les miennes ne servent à rien. Tu comprendras de quoi je parle que tu auras une amoureuse. C'est le même genre de bêtises que Geralt doit faire avec Shani, mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

\- Hm !

\- Pour les larmes, il y a une chose _très efficace_. On fait une surprise pour Shani et on prépare à manger ? Comme ça, tu sauras comment faire, et peu importe ce que la vie te réserve, tu seras débrouillard !

Alvin se leva de son lit d'un bond, faisant rire la sorceleuse. Elle posa la fiole de la potion sur la table et sortit quelques légumes et de la viande, faisant participer Alvin pour qu'il sache comment s'y prendre. Elle n'était pas la meilleure des cuisinières, mais elle savait se débrouiller un minimum. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle se mit derrière Alvin pour l'aider à couper les oignons sans se faire mal, et en profita pour recueillir ses larmes quand ça lui attaqua les yeux, avant de l'aider à se les laver.

Pour le coup, Ann faisait deux heureuses. Shani avait un repas chaud de fait en revenant le midi pour manger avec Jaskier, et Carmen aurait dans l'après-midi la potion pour Vincent. Donc, dans l'après-midi, après avoir fait jurer au barde de ne pas lâcher Alvin des yeux, Ann retourna au bordel pour voir que Carmen avait déjà acheter de la petite ciguë qu'elle commençait à coudre. Pas encore suffisamment pour faire une chemise, mais c'était un début.

\- J'ai vu avec Thaler, il devrait avoir dans le mois un baril entier de ciguë, annonça Ann. On s'est arrangé, donc, tu n'auras rien à payer. En attendant, voici la potion. On saura le mois prochain si elle a été efficace.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ? demanda Carmen en prenant la fiole.

\- Dis à personne que j'ai fait ça gratuitement, c'est mauvais pour le commerce.

\- Je m'assurerai que Vincent la boive.

.

* * *

.

Vesemir était en train de couper du bois pour le feu quand Geralt arriva à Kaer Morhen. Il descendit de cheval et regarda son mentor qui débitait le bois pour la cheminée du bastion.

\- De retour, Geralt ? Des nouvelles ? demanda le vieux sorceleur en rejetant sa crinière poivre et sel derrière son épaule.

Quand on savait que l'homme avait déjà plus de deux siècles derrière lui, si ce n'est plus, on pouvait apprécier la longévité qu'offraient les mutations, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de soixante, soixante-dix ans. Et encore.

\- Je suis revenu pour rendre service. J'ai retrouvé Ann, elle t'envoie le bonjour au passage, lui dit le Loup Blanc.

\- Tu évites de la chercher, j'espère.

\- Wyzima arrive toute seule à lui mettre le nez dans des situations qui réveille son caractère volcanique. Triss nous a rejoints, donc, ça n'arrange pas les choses. Elles ont dû se disputer sévèrement, parce que depuis, Ann a une sévère griffure qui va de la tempe jusqu'à la joue gauche et qui lui entaille les lèvres. Un peu plus, et Triss la défigurait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse ressembler à Eskel.

\- C'était à prévoir, c'est pour cela qu'Ann n'est pas restée à Kaer Morhen quand il s'est avéré qu'on aurait besoin d'une magicienne avec Ciri.

Qui diable était donc Ciri pour que Vesemir lui en parle lui aussi ?

\- En attendant, Ann est sur un cas qui lui demande du temps, et comme à côté, Triss fait pression sur nous avec la Guilde des Marchands en nous utilisant comme des outils, je lui en ai acheté en disant que je devais revenir te tenir au courant de notre avancée.

Vesemir eut un soupir las, certainement pas surpris de ce que lui disait Geralt.

\- Cependant, l'affaire avance. Le mage qui nous a attaqués et volés se nomme Azar Javed et il s'intéresse de très près à ce qu'il se passe entre la Redania et la Temeria.

\- Rentrons, nous serons mieux autour du feu pour discuter, avec une fiole de Mouette Immaculée en main, invita l'ancien.

\- Eskel et Lambert ont donné de leurs nouvelles ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas surpris.

Geralt embarqua sa jument à l'écurie et rejoignit Vesemir dans le bastion afin de se réchauffer après le voyage et lui raconter les dernières nouvelles.

.

* * *

.

La fiole n'avait pas marché, ce qui laissait donc l'option de la petite ciguë. Heureusement, Thaler avait livré à temps le tonneau, donc, Carmen avait toutes les feuilles nécessaires pour la confection du vêtement depuis le temps, permettant, dès le lendemain de la pleine lune, d'exiger de Vincent qu'il porte le vêtement tous les soirs. Ann ne savait pas si elle devait s'attendre à voir la garde faire une descente un de ses quatre dans son squat ou si elle devait féliciter la patience de Vincent avec Carmen.

Le mois s'écoula lentement.

La nouvelle pleine lune se rapprochait à une vitesse léthargique et Ann sentait déjà dans ses os l'envie de bouger, de reprendre la route. Elle se rappelait de pourquoi elle ne restait jamais longtemps inactive comme ça.

.

* * *

.

\- Ann n'est pas amnésique, elle sait guérir quelqu'un de la lycanthropie, commenta Vesemir assis au coin de l'immense cheminée du bastion.

Geralt cessa de siroter l'alcool de sorceleur qu'était la Mouette Immaculée et secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as mal compris. Ann se charge du désenchantement, c'est un fait, mais on était surpris de voir que l'homme était si _lucide_ et droit dans ses bottes en dépit de la malédiction.

Le mentor hocha la tête et se laissa aller un peu plus contre la table derrière lui et Geralt qui leur servait de dossier puisqu'ils étaient assis par terre sur des peaux de bêtes.

\- Dans la formation des sorceleurs, il est dit qu'il est absolument nécessaire de désenchanter le loup-garou ou de le tuer. Mais comme toujours, le monde ne se base pas forcément sur le manuel. Beaucoup va dépendre du cœur et de la force mentale de l'individu. Il existe des loups totalement pacifiques qui vivent parmi les hommes, comme il y a des bêtes sauvages à abattre comme des monstres enragés. Les maudits avancent toujours sur cette ligne fine entre leur part humaine et animale. Certains ne sombrent jamais, d'autres rapidement.

Vesemir but une nouvelle gorgée de sa propre fiole.

\- Si malgré toutes les tentatives, le désenchantement ne marche pas, il y aura tout autant de chance que quelqu'un soit un jour appelé pour venir abattre un loup-garou qui s'en prend aux innocents, qu'il y en aura pour que la vie continue. Rien ne peut dire combien de temps l'homme gardera l'esprit clair avant de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'instinct animal, et seul lui peut dire depuis combien de temps cela dure. Ma réponse est plus claire ?

\- Je pense qu'Ann sera rassurée.

\- Quand tu la reverras, dis-lui d'envoyer un message à Schrödinger. Même si je l'ai prise sous mon aile, elle reste _son_ enfant surprise, c'est pas n'importe quoi comme lien, elle peut au moins faire ça. Il m'a demandé si j'avais eu de ses nouvelles récemment, quand je l'ai croisé en revenant à Kaer Morhen depuis Aedirn et comment elle se portait.

\- Je transmettrai. Je devrais pas tarder à reprendre la route.

\- Bonne traque. Je vais rappeler Eskel et Lambert. Revenez tous les deux dès que vous aurez retrouvé ces hommes de la Salamandre et nos secrets.

.

* * *

.

En revenant le lendemain de la pleine lune, Ann comprit devant l'air triste de Carmen que la chemise de ciguë n'avait pas marché. Il était inutile qu'elle secoue la tête en la voyant venir, la mutante l'avait compris en la voyant aussi désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda tout bas Ann en se plantant devant elle pour la masquer de la vue de la rue.

\- C'était _terrifiant_. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit, je me suis assurée qu'il la porte toutes les nuits pendant un mois entier. Hier soir aussi, il l'a mise, mais… la lune est apparue, et là, il s'est transformé en déchirant la chemise au passage, avant de s'enfuir…

Elle essuya une larme de désespoir.

Avec hésitation, Ann la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, lui frottant doucement le dos.

C'était une seconde solution qui ne marchait pas.

Il ne restait que l'option conseillère conjugale.

\- Carmen, il reste une autre option. Viens, on sera mieux pour parler sur le port.

La catin essuya ses yeux et suivit la mutante. La D. passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'amener avec elle jusqu'à la digue. Elles descendirent sur le quai et s'assirent toutes les deux sur le ponton de bois à regarder le marais à l'horizon, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- La dernière solution, c'est celle de l'amour… commença Ann.

\- On fait l'amour régulièrement, mais ça change rien, lui dit la femme en reniflant.

\- Amour véritable, Carmen, je parle pas de sexe, mais de sentiment.

La femme soupira et baissa la tête sur ses mains qu'elle avait jointes sur ses cuisses pendant que ses pieds faisaient des cercles dans l'eau.

\- Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Parfois, quand il est en colère, il me traite de stupide pute.

\- Il t'a déjà frappée ?

\- Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Et ça me dérange pas qu'il m'insulte. C'est difficile d'ignorer, après tout, que je me prostitue et que tous les hommes du Quartier du Temple me sont passés dessus, sans parler des quelques voyageurs…

Un sourire tremblant et triste apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle crispait ses mains pour ne pas trembler.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui ! Je suis prête à arrêter tout ça, devenir comme n'importe quelle femme ! J'ai appris à coudre pour réparer ses uniformes quand ils sont déchirés et je pourrais apprendre encore bien plus pour devenir une épouse parfaite !

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de la catin qui retenait à grande peine une nouvelle crise de sanglot.

Ann claqua sa langue avec agacement et prit Carmen par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi, Carmen. Plus tu parles, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la lycanthropie de Vincent votre plus gros problème. Ce soir, quand il aura fini son service, tu vas le voir et tu lui parleras. Tu lui diras tout ce que tu m'as dit, à quel point tu l'aimes. Qu'il sache ce qu'il a, là, juste sous son nez. Tout ce que tu fais pour lui. S'il n'est pas un parfait saligaud, il réagira.

\- Il… Il est tellement hésitant. Il hésite entre son travail et moi…

\- Eh bien, il va devoir revoir ses priorités. J'irai lui toucher deux mots moi aussi.

\- Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

\- Pour la malédiction, je sais pas, mais pour votre couple, ça fera des merveilles.

Un sourire aigre apparut sur le visage d'Ann.

\- Tu parles à une femme mariée. Allez, sèche tes larmes et réfléchis à tout ce que tu vas lui dire pour lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

Elle se leva et aida Carmen à en faire autant. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'au pont qui descendait vers les bas-fonds et le bordel, avant de se diriger vers le poste de Vincent, sa cape flottant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas colériques.

Vincent ne fut même pas surpris quand Ann débarqua pendant qu'il recevait le rapport d'un de ses hommes. La femme patienta en tapant du pied, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de la garde soit libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera cette fois, sorceleuse ? J'ai supporté une potion stupide et immonde, une chemise de feuille absolument ridicule… C'est quoi la suite de la mission du bizutage du chef de la garde, avant que je ne décide de ne plus chercher à comprendre ce que vous visez, toi et Carmen, et que je décide de te pendre ?

\- La suite, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule de salopard, parce que tu mérites certainement pas Carmen. Donc, là, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois en train de bosser, mais si tu veux pas que tes hommes sachent pourquoi ta nana m'a appelée à l'aide, je te recommande fortement de me suivre.

Il plissa les yeux, mais accepta de se lever.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Pas loin. Nous allons emprunter sa cave à Thaler.

\- La fouine receleuse, rien que ça.

\- Ta gueule et suis-moi avant que _moi, _je ne perde patience.

Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la marche, les bruits d'amure lui disant que Vincent était sur ses talons. Thaler fut certainement surpris de les voir tous les deux débarquer chez lui, même s'il se contenta de lever un sourcil pour tout commentaire depuis derrière son comptoir d'où il lisait une missive.

\- On t'emprunte ta cave, j'ai quelques mots _très _sérieux à toucher à l'autre là, annonça la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour enrager l'matou comme ça, Vincent ? s'étonna Thaler en essayant de ne pas rire devant la lassitude évidente du soldat.

\- La sorceleuse-enquêteuse semble déterminée à jouer les sorceleuse-conseillère conjugale.

\- Chose qui ne serait pas nécessaire si tu n'étais pas un tel con ! s'énerva Ann en se tournant d'un bond vers lui.

Elle pivota ensuite vers Thaler et lui pointa un doigt menaçant devant le nez.

\- Notre accord ne tient plus si tu viens espionner, et tu peux être certain que tu pourras faire une croix sur la continuation de ta lignée quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Thaler leva les mains pour dire qu'il ne bougeait pas, et le duo contourna le comptoir pour passer dans le reste du logement et descendre rapidement dans l'immense cave pleine de marchandises et de documents.

\- J'ai été gentil, je t'ai suivie et maintenant, c'est quoi le but ? demanda Meis.

\- J'ai deux tableaux pour toi. Le premier, c'est un couple heureux, honnête l'un envers l'autre, avec peut-être un mariage et des enfants. L'autre, c'est une femme effrayée par _et_ pour son homme dont le gros secret risque d'être découvert à tout instant et qui, s'il ne perd pas le contrôle de la bête en lui, finira scalpé ou au bout d'un glaive d'argent. En bref, soit tu continues en étant un loup-garou, malgré les risques, soit tu ouvres tes putains de paupières pour réaliser ce que tu as sous les yeux et saisir ta chance.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, lui pointa Vincent en roulant des yeux.

\- Geralt m'a acheté du temps pour que je puisse essayer avec Carmen de lever ta malédiction, sombre idiot ! Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pour essayer de sauver ta putain de vie ! Mais toi, à côté, tu sembles pas le vouloir ! Carmen pourra pas vivre éternellement en ayant peur que tu perdes le contrôle et que tu t'en prennes à elle ! Ni avec la peur qu'on découvre que tu es un loup-garou et qu'on veuille ta mort ! Tu dois choisir, ici et maintenant. C'est Carmen ou ta malédiction ! L'amour ou ta force surhumaine ! Ton humanité ou la bête !

\- J'utilise cette malédiction pour lutter pour ceux qui en ont besoin.

\- Mais jusqu'à quand !?

\- Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir…

\- Tu peux _encore_ choisir, Vincent. Carmen t'aime de toutes ses forces, elle serait prête à mourir pour toi ! Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment pour elle dans ton cœur de pierre !

Vincent soupira et s'assit sur une caisse, la tête entre ses mains gantées.

Ann posa un genou à terre et le regarda sévèrement.

\- Vincent. Soyons honnêtes. Il y a toujours un risque qu'on découvre la vérité à ton sujet. Nous savons très bien, autant l'un que l'autre, que ce n'est pas parce que tu défends les faibles et les pauvres qu'on t'épargnera. On ne verra que le loup, que la bête. Ta seule chance sera la fuite, en laissant tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé. C'est Jethro qui te remplacera, et tu veux vraiment que cet accro au fisstech accède à ton poste ? Assis-toi avec Carmen et discutez. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Et fais ton choix. Dis-toi une chose, Vincent. Si un jour, je viens ici et que j'apprends qu'il y a un contrat pour ta tête, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois indulgente. Tu auras laissé passer ta chance et brisé le cœur d'une femme qui a eu une vie difficile mais qui est prête à tout pour toi.

\- J'vais réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Très bien.

Elle se releva et remonta les marches pour sortir de la cave, retournant dans la partie boutique de chez Thaler. L'espion leva de nouveau le nez de sa lecture.

\- Où est Vincent ?

\- Il doit réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Il devrait remonter d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

\- Si je peux éviter qu'un sombre idiot comme Jethro ait une promotion, ça vaut le coup.

.

* * *

.

Geralt savourait l'instant.

Lentement, il avançait sur le pont qui lui permettrait de quitter les faubourgs à l'abandon et de rejoindre Wyzima. Et plus il avançait, plus le soldat devant la porte qu'il avait choisie pour entrer dans la capitale se mettait à trembler. S'il n'avait pas encore appelé les renforts, c'était parce que l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui n'était autre que Vincent Meis.

\- Vous avez un bon sens du timing, Geralt de Riv, commenta le chef de la garde quand le sorceleur s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Bonjour Vincent. La nuit a été bonne ? salua le sorceleur d'un ton neutre.

\- Vous demanderez à votre camarade, répondit le soldat avec un visage de marbre. En attendant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi le soldat Mikul tremble depuis qu'il vous a vu à l'autre bout du pont ?

Le Loup Blanc adressa un regard noir au soldat qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se cacher derrière son chef.

\- Disons qu'il m'a fait envoyer en prison sous de fausses accusations et qu'il sait aussi que deux sorceleurs sont au courant de sa tendance à forcer la moindre fille qui passe près de lui. Vu comment Ann m'en parle, je me demande presque s'il n'aurait pas essayé de la violer elle aussi. Si c'est le cas, je dois admettre qu'il a de la chance d'être encore en vie. Elle a brisé le bras d'un homme qui lui a pincé les fesses, après tout.

\- Il-il-il… il raconte n'importe quoi ! se défendit l'homme quand son supérieur de tourna vers lui.

\- Il n'a pas eu cette idée stupide de tenter sa chance avec moi.

Les hommes levèrent la tête pour voir une silhouette assise sur les créneaux au-dessus de la porte.

\- Cependant…

La silhouette sauta à terre, devant la porte, et se redressa. La capuche tomba et Ann se tourna avec un regard meurtrier vers le soldat.

\- … lui et quelques-uns de ses camarades se sont bien amusés avec une pauvre fille du nom de Hela, et l'ont mise enceinte. Son père n'a rien voulu savoir et l'a mise à la porte, laissant la pauvre jeune femme sans un sous, réduite à la prostitution.

\- C'était pour rire ! se défendit Mikul.

\- Oh, mais _c'est encore pire_ dans ce cas, parce qu'on ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là, lui dit Vincent avec froideur. Et je connais très bien Hela, justement Mikul. Donne-moi tes armes, je pense que tu as plus ta place dans une cellule qu'ici. Toi, là, ouvre-leur la porte. Bon retour, sorceleur.

Le garde désigné ouvrit la porte pour les deux sorceleurs et ils entrèrent dans la ville, laissant Vincent gérer le désormais ex-sergeant.

\- Rien n'est pire qu'un homme amoureux.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la ville pour aller honorer leur rendez-vous avec Leuvaarden et Triss.

\- La pleine lune était hier, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Geralt pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue. Tu permets, je vais aller saluer Triss et Alvin.

\- Pense aussi à tes camarades Zoltan et Jaskier, ils sont toujours en ville, lui précisa Ann. Quant à Vincent… eh bien… J'ai vu Carmen ce matin, juste avant que tu n'arrives et elle m'a littéralement sauté dans les bras. Elle lui a dit à quel point elle l'aimait et tout le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui. Ça a été suffisant puisqu'il a bien voulu donner une chance à leur couple en pleurant. Là, Carmen récupère ses affaires et va annoncer à la plus ancienne que c'est désormais elle, la matrone. Le Boucanier, Vincent est allé le voir hier soir, quand il a réalisé qu'il n'était pas transformé, et lui a dit que Carmen n'était plus une de ses filles, mais sa fiancée.

Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur le visage d'Ann.

\- C'est pour voir des histoires finir aussi bien que je suis parfois contente d'être une sorceleuse. Sinon, comment va le vieil oncle Vesemir ?

\- Il a envoyé un message à Eskel et Lambert pour les tenir au courant. Il m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais donner de tes nouvelles à Schrödinger.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Ann.

\- Un putain de sadique qui se serait que trop bien entendu avec mon putain de grand-père adoptif. J'vais l'faire, parce que c'est l'vieux Vesemir qui le demande, mais je dirai bien au deux que c'est la seule raison et que j'aurai préféré me pendre. Je devrais peut-être le faire, d'ailleurs.

Elle attrapa la chaîne de son amulette et l'entortilla pour ensuite le tirer vers le haut, simulant une pendaison, avant de tirer la langue. Geralt roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

.

* * *

.

**AN : **Ceci est une remarque concernant le personnage de Radovid V de Redania, dit le Sévère. Il est de 1255, soit, deux ans de moins que Ciri qui est de 1253 (1251 dans le jeu mais je vais rester sur la date du livre). Certes, au vu de la particularité de la demoiselle, son apparence la rendant plus jeune que le souverain peut s'expliquer, mais là n'est pas le point. Le jeu deux commence en 1270. Soit, quinze ans plus tard. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences qu'il en jeu, comme je l'ai souligné dans le chapitre, il est BIEN PLUS JEUNE qu'il n'y parait. Et je rappelle en passant qu'il s'intéresse à Adda qui est officielle de 1239, donc 31 ans.

Je veux aussi rappeler que nous sommes dans un monde différent du notre et clairement moyenâgeux. Ce qui nous choque aujourd'hui ne l'était peut-être pas autant à l'époque. Sans compter qu'on parle de royauté ici. Donc, voilà, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez.


	11. La fosse aux kikimores

**Bonjour, aujourd'hui, on termine un autre « chapitre » du jeu 2 et donc, de l'enquête sur la Salamandre. Bientôt, les retomber de leurs actes vont se faire sentir très sévèrement.**

**Ah, et que le coupable n'est pas toujours celui que l'on pense.**

**Passez une très bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

.

* * *

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la taverne et rejoignirent Leuvaarden à l'étage avec Triss ; à croire qu'ils ne rentraient plus chez eux.

\- Bien le bonjour, chers sorceleurs ! Vos affaires se sont-elles bien passées ?

\- Parfaitement bien, sourit joyeusement Ann.

\- Comment se porte Vesemir ? demanda Triss.

\- Il a envoyé des messages pour Eskel et Lambert afin de leur faire signe qu'ils vont dans la mauvaise direction. S'ils nous rejoindront ou retourneront passer le reste de l'hiver à Kaer Morhen, nul ne le sait, répondit placidement Geralt. J'y pense, Triss, as-tu réussi à trouver d'où provenait la dernière communication.

\- Oui, c'était assez simple, et je t'ai même indiqué où sur un plan. C'est quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Juste un pressentiment.

\- Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous voulez économiser de l'argent et ne pas vous payer des mercenaires. Donc, quel est le boulot qui nous attend ? demanda Ann en accrochant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Leuvaarden et Triss se regardèrent.

\- Nous n'avons pas de très bonnes nouvelles concernant la Salamandre, commença le marchand. Malheureusement, leur influence s'étend bien plus loin que nous l'avions anticipé.

\- Et vous avez donc une offre pour nous, compléta Geralt avec sarcasme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sarcastique ?! La Salamandre a un support politique très fort ! Il nous est impossible de demander à la ville ou à l'armée de les attaquer.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Ann.

\- Nous pensons que cela à voir avec les récents et suspicieux édits royaux.

Encore eux.

\- Donc ?

\- Nous avons besoin de support. Une armée ou une unité, quelque chose comme ça…

\- Et c'est à _nous_ de les trouver ? Vous vous faîtes vraiment pas chier ! s'indigna Ann.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête, Leuvaarden, approuva Geralt avec froideur.

\- Non. C'est la dernière solution qu'il reste à notre problème. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un pour nous aider, je serais heureux de les rencontrer ici.

Geralt se tourna vers Ann qui fronça les sourcils devant l'attention de son camarade.

\- Il a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais songé à Siegfried, mais vu comme ça s'est fini à la banque Vivaldi, il refusera, pointa le Loup Blanc.

\- Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'enquit la sorceleuse.

\- Parce qu'on connait tous les deux quelqu'un qui a une dette envers toi et qui a des forces armées.

La pirate eut besoin d'un moment avant de percuter.

\- _Mais tu es fou_ ! Personne ne le voudra et lui-même refusera !

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais il t'en doit une, admets-le, Ann. Alors, s'il a une once d'honneur, il peut faire ça pour payer sa dette. Va lui demander, ça ne coûte rien.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes, de Riv, garde-le en tête.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Je vais vous trouver des gars, mais ne venez pas pleurer devant mon choix.

\- Essaye de trouver des gens compétents, Portgas, lui dit froidement Triss.

\- Ils le seront déjà bien plus que toi, Merigold.

\- J'ai quelque chose à régler, je reviens, informa Geralt.

Et il tourna les talons pour suivre Ann au dehors.

.

* * *

.

L'adresse que lui avait notée Triss menait vers une maison donnant sur la place du marché, devant la banque. Un petit coin de rien du tout, qui ne payait même pas de mine. L'intérieur non plus, d'ailleurs.

Difficile de se dire qu'un roi se cachait ici.

En entendant la porte, la silhouette en armure se détourna de la table à laquelle elle était assise et fit face au sorceleur, se levant pour se rapprocher de sa taille.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face et sans la magie du miroir, il était plus facile de voir la taille plus petite et les traits plus jeunes du souverain. Et en effet, l'armure et sa petite moustache qui marquait le contour de sa bouche lui rajoutaient facilement cinq ans de plus.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, sorceleur, j'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez pas à ma rencontre, commenta le jeune souverain en fixant le mutant avec une posture royale et altière. A moins que Triss Merigold ait eu des difficultés à me trouver.

\- J'avais des affaires à régler à côté. Comment connaissez-vous Triss ?

\- Je ne la connais pas personnellement, mais je connais Philippa Eilhart, et cela revient à connaître toutes les sorcières. Je suppose que le Chat Noir vous a parlé de Philippa. Sa haine pour elle est connue dans tout Tretogor. Je serais presque tenté de l'embaucher pour tuer Eilhart. Une pierre, deux coups. Ne vous fiez pas aux magiciennes de la Loge. Elles sont belles, sages, intelligentes et très bonnes conseillères… mais ce n'est qu'une image. Elles veulent décider du destin du monde et parfois, elles y arrivent. Un jour, je les remettrai à leur place…

Un rictus haineux apparut sur le visage du souverain.

\- Ann n'acceptera pas le contrat, elle en veut à Philippa pour autre chose, annonça Geralt.

\- Ann ? Oh, vous l'appelez par son prénom ? Vous devez êtes proches, bien assez pour savoir si son surnom de Vierge Sanglante est justifiable. Ou peut-être vous avez déjà fait vous-même le nécessaire pour le renvoyer au passé.

\- Elle a été mariée, donc, vierge, je ne pense pas. Nous sommes camarades, pas amants.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour épouser une _mutante_, et encore plus, si ce n'est un brin suicidaire, pour épouser le Chat Noir. Où qu'elle aille, le malheur, le sang et les flammes finissent par jaillir. Vous vous entourez de femmes dangereuses. Bien que dans son cas, Triss a le mérite d'avoir déjà trahi une fois ses copines de la Loge.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Triss, mais je l'utilise autant qu'elle m'utilise.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Radovid qui applaudit bruyamment Geralt.

\- Excellent ! rit-il.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes familier avec les étranges édits royaux qui parcourent Wyzima ? s'enquit le jeune souverain en redevenant sérieux bien qu'il conservât un irritant sourire supérieur.

\- J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Ils portent le sceau royal mais beaucoup soupçonnent la fraude.

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Et donc ?

\- C'est comme Thaler l'a dit. Ils ne sont pas de la main de Foltest, je sais reconnaître son écriture.

\- Vous connaissez Thaler aussi ?

\- Bien entendu !

Le jeune roi s'arrêta et se redressa comme si la question de Geralt l'avait offensé.

\- Il faudrait que je sois idiot pour ne pas connaître le chef du service de renseignements de Temeria !

\- Très bien, donc, Foltest n'a pas décrété la Loi Martiale.

\- Du tout, et je pense que je devrais l'en informer…

Il pensait, hein ? Et le faire vraiment, il attendait quoi, s'il avait l'oreille du roi ?

\- Vous avez demandé à ce que je salue la princesse Adda, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Eh bien, j'espérais pouvoir la persuader d'épouser le roi de Redania…

Autrement dit, _lui_. Adda avait déjà trente et un an, et la majorité de la cour royale de Temeria lui était passée dessus, et lui-même pouvait prétendre avoir couché avec elle ; il y avait mieux comme future reine.

\- … ce qui serait avantageux pour les deux royaumes. Avec l'aide de Foltest, notre roi pourrait se débarrasser enfin de tous les parasites qui l'entourent. En retour, Redania pourrait l'aider dans son effort de lutte contre la Scoia'tael. Sans parler, bien entendu, des bénéfices pour le commerce.

Ah, oui, forcément, politique et économie. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça ? Pour les souverains, l'amour était un concept inexistant. Ils faisaient tout par intérêt. Même les enfants.

\- Des royaumes unis peuvent résister au pouvoir en expansion des chevaliers et des guildes. De plus…

\- C'est bon, ça suffit. Vous m'avez convaincu mais je ne suis pas Adda, soupira Geralt.

Il se massa le nez.

Il avait une migraine en formation.

\- Et vous, sorceleur, que pensez-vous de la fille de Foltest ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Outre qu'elle était sauvage, autoritaire et pourrie gâtée ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aider plus.

\- Vous êtes un expert en monstres, vous avez brisé sa malédiction de strige quand elle avait sept ans.

Ah. Ce sujet. Il voulait des réponses sur la malédiction et peut-être les répercussions.

\- Exact, dit froidement le sorceleur.

\- Peut-elle enfanter ?

Oui, une reine stérile n'a aucune utilité, sinon faire jolie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible.

\- Des enfants _humains_ en _bonne santé ?_

\- Je suppose. Une sage-femme ou un médecin expert pourrait l'examiner.

\- Surtout en sachant que le meilleur médecin du continent est à la solde de la Scoia'tael. Humpf. Merci pour vos réponses. Je vous prierais de garder cette conversation confidentielle. Et évitez de vous impliquer dans les affaires dynastiques redaniennes.

\- Je préfère _justement_ éviter la politique, donc, vous n'avez rien à craindre, Votre Majesté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda Radovid.

\- Ann. Elle a reconnu votre nom durant la conversation, sans compter que la Salamandre avait précisé qu'ils contactaient Redania. Il y a aussi votre façon de parler en général. Je voulais savoir ce que vous cherchiez avant de vous démasquer.

\- Je vois. Si un jour, vous visitez Redania, passez donc me voir à Tretogor. Mais évitez de prendre cette _femme_ avec vous. Adieu.

Un roi disait au revoir, il était donc temps de partir.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Comme le lui avait dit Yaevinn, il logeait en effet chez Vivaldi qui était très occupé avec des papiers qui lui permettraient certainement de retrouver sa banque. L'elfe se tourna vers la sorceleuse en la saluant chaleureusement. Ann ne voulait pas savoir la tête de la garde ou de Siegfried si on venait à apprendre que l'Ecureuil se cachait ici.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? s'enquit calmement le chef rebelle.

\- Je viens demander le remboursement de ta dette.

Il se tourna totalement vers elle, lui accordant sa pleine attention.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda l'Aen Seidhe.

\- La Salamandre. Tu les connais, j'en suis certaine.

\- Ce sont des dh'oine, mais ils sont plus… _dérangeants_ que les autres. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il en est à leur sujet ?

\- Nous sommes sur le point de préparer un assaut pour détruire leur dernière grosse base dans la capitale. Ils seront nombreux, bien trop pour deux sorceleurs. Il y a une réunion qui se prépare au Nouveau Narakort, dans le Quartier Marchand. Tu as réussi à te faufiler jusqu'à la banque Vivaldi, je suis certaine que tu peux le faire jusqu'à cette taverne.

L'elfe eut un air pensif et se caressa le menton tout en réfléchissant.

\- Wyzima est lourdement gardée, le Quartier Marchand plus encore. Mais je vais m'arranger pour y parvenir, parce que je te dois bien ça, Chat Noir.

Et elle tourna les talons.

\- Un instant, Portgas.

La D. s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'elfe.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir, mais, as-tu eu des problèmes, avec ton camarade, suite à ton implication dans le braquage ?

\- Non, outre des regards noirs et la Rose Ardente qui semble se retenir de nous embrocher. Normalement, on aurait dû être en cavale pour échapper à la pendaison.

\- Etrange… on dirait que quelqu'un vous protège, et je ne songe pas aux dieux.

\- Certainement et j'ai l'impression de savoir qui et pourquoi. On ne casse pas ses meilleurs outils avant d'être certain de ne plus en avoir besoin.

La D. reprit sa route vers la sortie en remettant sa capuche sur son crâne.

.

* * *

.

Geralt avait fait un détour chez Shani, afin de la tenir au courant. Elle avait hoché la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait et lui avait ensuite souhaité bonne chance avec un baiser. Le Loup Blanc avait ensuite salué le petit Alvin qui le regardait avec curiosité, avant de s'en aller.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Ann qui lui dit qu'elle avait obtenu l'aide nécessaire.

\- Très bien, je vais avertir Zoltan et Jaskier qu'on s'en va.

\- Si l'un d'eux voulait bien garder un œil sur mes affaires, je lui en serais reconnaissante. Albina doit bosser, je peux pas la débaucher ainsi. Pendant ce temps, je vais avertir Merigold et Leuvaarden.

\- Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer toutes les deux.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de la D. qui arrangea sa capuche en partant.

Elle traversa avec un pas rapide la ville pour rejoindre le New Narakort et y trouva le duo discutant toujours.

\- Alors ? demanda Leuvaarden en la voyant arriver.

\- Les Scoia'tael de Yaevinn vont nous aider. Alors, soit vous les acceptez, soit vous trouvez mieux.

\- C'est mieux que rien, soupira Triss. Je vais contacter leur leader pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Où est Geralt ?

\- Il dit au revoir à Jaskier et Zoltan avant de venir.

\- Vous avez conscience que cette réunion enragera des gens très puissants. Que beaucoup de choses changeront ?

\- J'ai l'habitude.

Ann alla rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit pour s'asseoir dans l'encadrement, retirant ses glaives de son dos pour les laisser pendre entre ses jambes, pendant que Triss demander télépathiquement à Yaevinn de venir au rendez-vous, puis à Geralt de se bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yaevinn arriva.

\- J'étais en route, magicienne, il était inutile de m'appeler ainsi.

Ann ne chercha pas à cacher son ricanement au commentaire de l'elfe.

Pendant un long moment, elle resta à attendre Geralt, avant de se redresser, les sourcils froncés, son Haki percevant de l'agitation en bas. Yaevinn regardait sous ses pieds avec la même. Il se passait quelque chose dans la salle de l'auberge.

.

* * *

* * *

.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'auberge quand Geralt en passa les portes.

Personne, sauf Vincent qui se tenait au milieu du hall, une main sur la garde de son arme. Visiblement, il l'attendait.

\- Toi et ta camarade êtes en danger.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'enquit le Loup Blanc avec une certaine perplexité.

\- La milice a appris pour ton rendez-vous. La Salamandre a des espions dans l'armée. Tu dois fuir !

\- Non, je peux pas, surtout quand on est à _ça_ de les avoir définitivement. Sans compter que Triss et Ann sont là-haut, je dois les avertir.

\- Portgas est venu voir pourquoi je faisais évacuer les clients, je lui ai déjà dit tout ça mais elle a refusé de fuir, elle aussi. En attendant, des hommes de la Salamandre seront vite ici.

\- Eh bien je les affronterai. Toi, va-t-en.

Un sourire féroce apparut sur le visage de Vincent. Un sourire bien humain cependant.

\- Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion de moi si tu crois que je vais te laisser les affronter seul pendant que je prends la fuite. Je me doutais que tu resterais ici à combattre avec ta camarade. Mes hommes et moi sommes prêts. Ils sont tous volontaires !

\- Stupide, stupide, stupide Vincent, soupira Ann en finissant de redescendre l'escalier sans sa cape.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer, Carmen nous en voudra s'il t'arrive quelque chose, appuya le Loup Blanc.

\- Mais elle comprendra, répondit Vincent avec calme.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et dégainèrent en voyant un commando d'assassins de la Salamandre entrer en grande pompe avec un magicien à sa tête.

\- Le Chef de la garde ! reconnut-il. Comment…

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des informateurs dans l'armée, répondit tout simplement le soldat.

La surprise passée, le courage et la confiance revinrent chez les criminels.

\- Vincent… vous avez fait une erreur stupide en vous alliant aux deux sorceleurs. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

\- On verra bien, siffla Geralt.

Ann jeta quelque chose au sol et un nuage de fumée envahit le hall, laissant assez de temps pour que les renforts de la garde les rejoignent. Quand la fumée se dissipa, cela vira à une bataille brouillonne. Il fallait y regarder à deux fois avant de frapper, sous peine de trancher un allié.

Alors que pendant le combat, le Loup Blanc se retrouvait dos à dos avec Vincent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que sa présence signifiait.

Un soldat endurci et une catin des bas-fonds.

L'amour véritable.

Un amour qui fut capable de venir à bout d'une puissante malédiction.

Un foutu conte de fée.

Dans un monde dominé par la haine et la violence, empli de bandits et d'assassins… l'amour véritable était encore capable de faire des miracles. Et Vincent en était la preuve.

La preuve que les causes perdues valent qu'on se batte pour elles.

Un foutu conte de fée.

Un dernier corps s'effondra sur le carrelage de l'entrée de la taverne et tout le monde rangea son arme.

\- Allez-y, avant que des renforts n'arrivent. Nous allons faire le ménage ici.

Les deux sorceleurs remercièrent Vincent et se précipitèrent à l'étage. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient pourvoir attaquer la Salamandre et peut-être enfin retrouver Javed.

\- J'ai loupé quoi que ce soit ? demanda Geralt alors qu'ils rejoignaient à grands pas la salle de banquet.

Ann ouvrit la porte et ce fut Yaevinn qui répondit :

\- J'ai accepté de coopérer sous certaines conditions.

C'était dans ce genre de condition qu'on réalisait à quel point les sens d'un elfe étaient _très_ affutés. Geralt referma la porte et appliqua Yrden sur le bois pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

\- Nous nous occuperons de ces conditions plus tard, assura Triss. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Ann prit son glaive d'acier en main pour y passer une huile de sorceleur dessus proche pendant que Geralt vérifiait le tranchant de sa propre arme.

\- Je vais vous téléporter tous les trois dans la base de la Salamandre, grâce aux coordonnées de la pierre que tu nous as ramenée, Geralt. De là, vous devriez pouvoir trouver le portail de téléportation qu'ils utilisent et le rediriger pour que Yaevinn puisse faire passer son équipe.

Le visage du Loup se referma. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de la téléportation. C'était une méthode de déplacement bien trop dangereuse à son goût.

Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre plainte, Yaevinn leva une main.

\- J'entends des pas, souffla l'elfe.

Ann ferma les yeux et étendit son Haki. Elle récita tous les jurons qu'elle avait entendus dans sa longue vie en reconnaissant ceux qui venaient. On n'eut pas le temps de lui demander une traduction ou ce qui lui prenait quand des bruits d'armures lourdes se firent clairement entendre de l'autre côté de la porte scellée. On s'acharna un instant sur la poignée avant qu'une main lourde recouverte de métal ne cogne contre la porte.

\- OUVREZ ! AU NOM DU ROI FOLTEST ET DE LA ROSE ARDENTE !

\- Le Nilfgaardien, identifia Leuvaarden avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Le comte De Wett.

\- Je pensais pas qu'on se ferait découvrir aussi vite, commenta Geralt.

\- NOUS SAVONS POUR VOTRE REUNION ILLEGALE AVEC L'ELFE ! OUVREZ ! OU VOUS SEREZ PENDUS !

Ann alla se planter devant la porte en fronçant les sourcils et lança son Haoshoku. Dans un bruit métallique sourd, toute la petite escouade s'effondra. Satisfaite, la D. s'épousseta les mains et revint vers le reste du groupe. Yaevinn la regardait d'un autre œil à présent, la tête respectueusement basse.

\- Bon, Merigold, à moins que tu veuilles attendre leur réveil, il serait temps que tu te bouges sérieusement les miches. Tu nous téléportes ou pas ? demanda Ann.

\- Change de ton avec moi ! siffla Triss.

\- C'est vous qui devriez changer de ton envers elle, et vous remettre en question ! la défendit Yaevinn à la surprise de tout le monde. Vous vous prétendez une magicienne de talent, mais vous êtes incapable de reconnaître la Marque des Rois quand elle se manifeste ! Un don tellement rare et précieux que vos pathétiques souverains humains ne l'ont plus manifesté depuis des siècles déjà !

Il s'inclina ensuite profondément devant Ann qui le regardait sans comprendre :

\- Mes hommes n'y ont pas cru, mais à le voir de mes yeux, je ne peux nier l'évidence, Chat Noir. Où est votre trône ?

\- Je crois qu'il a abusé de fisstech avant de venir… on est pas dans la merde ! gémit la D. en se frottant le front. Fais marcher ta téléportation, Merigold, qu'on en finisse.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de la téléportation, dit Geralt avec un visage fermé.

\- Mais c'est notre chance. Je commence, lui dit Triss.

Elle se racla la gorge et leva les mains devant elle. Elles s'illuminèrent de magie, prenant une teinte terreuse translucide pendant qu'elle démarrait son incantation :

\- _Ak'himbagha, harr'a…_

\- J'ai déjà vu un mage faire de la téléportation, raconta Leuvaarden qui avait reculé. Il en est ressorti sans ses jambes. Elles sont arrivées cinq secondes plus tard.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ? demanda Geralt.

\- Entendrai-je de la panique chez le Loup de Glace ? taquina Ann.

\- …_Dar'kh ambra der'ha DREAN !_

Et ce fut le noir.

.

* * *

.

Geralt rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était debout dans une caverne. Il vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait aucun morceau de sa personne et regarda autour de lui dans la pénombre. Il était seul.

Où diable est-ce qu'il était cette fois ? Triss avait foiré son coup, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Et où étaient les autres ?

Remarquant un peu de lumière au bout du couloir de roches et de terre, il s'en rapprocha au trot avant de s'arrêter en remarquant des racines d'arbres gigantesques. Il regarda entre et remarqua une grande salle dans la caverne. Il y avait des lits de camps, des tables pour le ravitaillement et un grand feu de camp. Des hommes de la Salamandre étaient autour du feu à partager des bouteilles d'alcool.

Finalement, Triss n'avait pas foiré tant que ça.

Il remarqua au fond de la salle une silhouette se détacher du mur pour se glisser derrière un des lits et se cacher là.

Ann, il en était certain.

Il recula de deux pas et concentra son énergie. Le signe Aard explosa les racines, les envoyant valdinguer dans le reste de la salle. Cela attira bien entendu l'attention de tout le monde sur Geralt qui fonça à l'assaut. Pour le coup, personne ne vit venir le Chat Noir qui prit le groupe à revers. Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes, tout juste trois, pour que la dizaine de brigands morde la poussière et que le sang ruisselle sur les glaives des sorceleurs.

Ann ramassa une bouteille d'alcool miraculeusement intacte et la porta à ses lèvres, pour voir qu'elle était vide. Avec espoir, elle renversa la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant une maigre goutte lui tomber dans la gorge.

Geralt lui tapota le bras et lui tendit une fiole de Mouette Immaculée.

\- Merci. Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Elle jeta la bouteille vide sur un des corps et déboucha la fiole pour en boire une gorgée. Elle la tendit ensuite à son camarade qui l'accepta et but à son tour.

\- Je pense que Merigold cherchait à me tuer en m'envoyant ainsi dans le camp ennemi. Un peu plus, et quiconque n'étant pas moi aurait été en mauvaise posture.

\- Retrouvons Yaevinn, on verra ça plus tard.

Faire le tour de la salle ne les aida pas des masses. Il n'y avait qu'un passage à prendre, puisque le couloir où Geralt était apparu menait à un cul de sac. C'était au bout de la seule voie possible qu'ils trouvèrent Yaevinn qui était caché dans un renfoncement de la pierre. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et leur fit un geste du pouce pour leur dire de regarder derrière le renfoncement, sur la gauche.

Les deux sorceleurs y jetèrent un œil, mais il n'y avait rien derrière le mur. En suivant le mur du regard qu'ils virent ce qu'avait repéré Yaevinn : un portail de téléportation elfique. Désactivé si on en jugeait les pierres pêle-mêle entassées au sol.

\- Tu sais où est Triss ? demanda tout bas Geralt à l'elfe.

\- Elle a dû rester derrière pour gérer avec Leuvaarden ce fou de De Wett. Je sais par contre qu'elle a lancé l'incantation du Bouclier d'Alzur avant de te téléporter.

\- Alzur est un mage renégat, comment peut-elle connaître ce sort ? s'étonna Ann dans un murmure en revenant se cacher dans le renfoncement.

\- Le livre que j'ai rendu à Kalkstein, quand je l'ai trouvé, il était ouvert sur la page du sort en question. Je n'y ai jeté qu'un coup d'œil, mais ça a dû être suffisant pour elle, supposa le Loup Blanc. Elle a dû le lire dans mon esprit.

\- Les magiciennes et leur non-respect de la vie privée des gens, cracha la D. avec haine.

\- Gwynbleidd, Deith Ichaer, mes frères d'armes attendent. Je ne remets pas en doute vos compétences, mais je doute que vous souhaitez qu'on attaque à nous trois l'intégralité de la base de la Salamandre. Et pour ça, faut ouvrir le téléporteur.

\- Et comment ?

\- Il faut une pierre de pouvoir. La bonne nouvelle, celle qu'ils utilisent est juste là, à droite. Mauvaise nouvelle… voyez par vous-même.

Les deux sorceleurs se penchèrent de nouveau hors du renforcement pour regarder à droite cette fois. C'était un semblant de bureau d'étude pour un mage, juste à côté de pierres dressées qui devaient correspondre à un cercle des éléments. Si le mage était occupé, il restait tout de même lui aussi sous la protection de quelques bandits. Et si on regardait dans le fond de la salle, on voyait un semblant de réunion entre une petite armée de la Salamandre qui faisait face à deux hommes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir à cette distance. Mais le fait est que s'ils attaquaient, ils seraient immédiatement repérés.

\- Javed et le Professeur, reconnut Ann grâce à son Haki.

\- Si on tue ce petit mage en charge de la pierre magique, tout le monde sera alerté, nous n'aurons donc pas beaucoup de temps, constata l'elfe.

\- Les elfes sont les meilleurs archers du monde, tu peux avoir le mage à cette distance ? s'enquit Geralt.

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, assura Yaevinn.

\- Donc, occupe-toi du mage. Ann, tu es la plus rapide et la plus agile de nous deux sur tes jambes. Si tu prends la pierre, tu sauras ouvrir le portail ?

\- Oui, suffit juste de la rapprocher, mais pour la synchroniser avec le groupe de Yaevinn, ça sera tout autre chose, répondit la D. en haussant des épaules.

\- J'ai une magicienne autodidacte qui sera capable de faire cela. Elle attend l'ouverture de notre côté pour finir la connexion des deux portails.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Je m'occupe de couvrir Yaevinn pendant que tu voles la pierre.

L'elfe retira l'arc de son carquois, installa la corde et ensuite arma une flèche. Ann fonça à toute vitesse vers le semblant de bureau, sans chercher à être discrète. Elle était à mi-chemin quand on la remarqua. Mais le mage n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit une flèche elfique dans l'œil qui s'enfonça jusqu'au cerveau. L'alerte était donnée à présent et le reste de la salle commençait à réagir. Ann se faufila aisément entre ceux qui avaient servi de protection au mage et parvint au bureau où elle trouva rapidement la pierre mauve de pouvoir. Elle s'en empara et fonça vers le tas de pierres, éjectant avec un Aard bien senti les gars de la Salamandre qu'elle avait sur le dos. Geralt se fit un plaisir de les accueillir, restant à proximité de Yaevinn pour le protéger pendant qu'il criblait autant que possible la salle de flèches. La D. arriva enfin devant le tas de pierres et posa la gemme magique à terre. Immédiatement, la ruine se reforma d'elle-même pour former une arche dans laquelle apparut un portail magique bleuté.

Les premiers renforts de la Salamandre était sur elle qu'ils se recevaient déjà une flèche dans la tête. L'unité de Yaevinn traversait le portail pour se joindre à la bataille. Ils étaient prêts à l'assaut. Ann dégaina son glaive d'acier et alla se jeter elle aussi dans le combat avec Geralt et Yaevinn.

Etrangement, Azar Javed et le Professeur ne vinrent pas se joindre à eux.

Le mage Zerikanien ne lança pas le moindre sort pour aider ses hommes. Non, rien du tout.

C'était presque à croire qu'ils les attendaient.

Aussi, Geralt et Ann échangèrent un regard dans la mêlée et quittèrent l'échauffourée pour se diriger résolument vers les deux chefs de cette organisation criminelle. Et même si leur intention était claire, aucun des deux hommes humains au fond de la grotte ne réagit, restant immobiles à les attendre dans les lueurs des nombreux feux de camps et braséros.

La première chose qui sauta aux yeux des mutants, c'était la présence d'un portail magique que Javed avait dû invoquer, juste derrière lui, entre deux stalactites.

\- Le Loup Blanc et le Chat Noir, on vous attendait justement, sourit moqueusement Javed.

\- Je vois que nous sommes tous là, remarqua Geralt alors que un à un, les elfes commençaient à se rapprocher en délaissant le combat sur sa fin à l'autre bout de la grotte. C'est bien comme ça, on va pouvoir en finir…

Son glaive sur l'épaule, Ann mordillait un de ses poignards, explicitant comment l'affaire allait être réglée.

Le mage se contenta de rire moqueusement.

\- Je t' ai sous-estimés dans les marais, tu m'as eu par surprise cette fois-là, je vous l'accorde. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu poursuis ton but sans relâche, Loup Blanc, peu importe les sacrifices… les elfes et cette petite mutante, que tu as pris avec toi, vont mourir ici aujourd'hui. Ils y sont condamnés.

\- La petite sorceleuse te met au défi, mage stupide, rétorqua Ann en plissant les yeux.

\- Tais-toi, femme, lui dit le Professeur en la braquant de son arbalète. Laisse les hommes parler.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme, _bloed dh'oin _! gronda Ann.

Geralt lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter dans l'assaut.

\- Les elfes sont condamnés ! se moqua Javed. Les Humains n'ont fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable. Si seulement tu pouvais faire preuve de sagesse, tu serais capable de voir le Grand Projet, continua le mage en parlant à Geralt comme si Ann n'existait pas.

\- Et si on refuse ? demanda calmement le Loup Blanc en resserrant la main sur son arme.

\- Rien ne changera, sauf qu'il y aura un sorceleur de moins dans le monde. Je garderai la femme encore en vie un moment… afin de mettre correctement à l'épreuve ses mutations et voir combien de temps il lui faudra avant qu'elle ne tombe en morceaux dans mes mains… dommage qu'elle soit qu'une saloperie de mutante et donc stérile, j'aurais bien essayé de voir le genre d'enfants qu'elle aurait pu me donner !

Les yeux d'Ann se mirent à luire de haine et de colère alors qu'un grondement de bête sauvage sortait de sa gorge et un rictus menaçant déformait ses traits. Geralt resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa camarade. Il sentait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait se dresser les poils sur les bras.

\- Le Grand Projet prévoit toutes les résolutions possibles. Rejoins-nous ou cesse d'être un obstacle, continua Azar en ignorant de nouveau Ann. Tu te bats au nom de principes vagues dans le meilleur des cas, alors que tu es prisonnier du labyrinthe formé par les projets des autres à ton égard. Tu ne connais pas le Grand Projet. Regarde ce pays ! Il est gouverné par un monarque dégénéré qui a permis à sa monstrueuse progéniture d'assassiner son peuple pendant des années. Sans parler que, durant la guerre, il a laissé Nilfgaard piller et raser les royaumes voisins avec qui il était pourtant allié.

\- Abrège, lui recommanda Geralt en levant son arme pour montrer qu'il allait finir par attaquer.

\- Si ce n'est pas Foltest, ça sera qui ? La Loge des Magiciennes ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ces chiennes ont fait après la guerre pour influencer les traités de paix. Les déportations, la réoccupation et l'éternel irrésolu conflit avec la Scoia'tael, et j'en passe d'autres…

\- Et donc, ta _brillante_ conclusion? s'enquit Geralt qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir Ann longtemps avant qu'elle n'explose.

\- La Salamandre n'est pas le mal. Pas plus que ceux qui ont la volonté de forger leur propre destinée.

\- Si la Salamandre n'est pas le mal incarné, que dis-tu de Javed ? Amoral, violeur, assassin, traître… comment nommes-tu cette créature ?

Geralt regarda Ann qui se débattait toujours contre son bras pour aller défoncer la gueule du Professeur qui se foutait d'elle. Des fissures commençaient à apparaître dans le sol sous le Haoshoku qu'elle luttait pour garder sous clef pour ne pas envoyer les elfes dans l'inconscience. Impossible de la calmer. Il rapporta son attention sur Azar, attendant sa réponse. Et il eut droit à un rire et un sourire arrogant.

\- Le futur.

Ann eut un rire un brin hystérique, coupant la conversation entre les deux hommes.

\- Ahahahaha ! rit-elle dans son hystérie. D'autres brillantes remarques ou je peux enfin vous tuer tous les deux ?!

Geralt ne laissa pas le temps aux hommes de répondre. Il lâcha le fauve qui se jeta sur le Professeur avec son poignard et son glaive prêts à trancher dans le vif.

Azar voulut jeter un sort, mais une sorte de bulle électrique mauve apparut autour de Geralt juste à cet instant, les envoyant tous à terre. Javed se releva presque immédiatement, et jeta une barrière pour bloquer les alliés elfiques avant de fuir, laissant le Professeur derrière. L'assassin s'enfonça alors dans un autre tunnel pour compenser le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer le portail. Ann roula sur elle-même et rangea son glaive pour le remplacer par un autre poignard pour se jeter à sa poursuite.

En se relevant, Geralt avait une certaine fierté de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans les marais, Javed avait fui devant eux alors qu'il aurait pu facilement les achever et fouiller tranquillement la tour du mage pour trouver le livre avec le Bouclier d'Alzur qui venait de se manifester.

Au lieu de ça, il avait choisi la fuite.

Comme aujourd'hui. Et cette fois, devant le magnifique travail du Bouclier d'Alzur, l'homme avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait abandonné le Professeur derrière lui.

Et cette fois, il ne laisserait pas l'assassin de Léo s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Le Loup Blanc secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se tourna vers Yaevinn de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, qui lui demandait comment il allait. Les elfes eux aussi se relevaient. Et d'autres n'avaient plus cette possibilité.

\- Ouais, répondit le sorceleur.

\- Javed voulait invoquer une frappe divine. C'est ça qui nous a tous projetés à terre et le Bouclier d'Alzur a dû te protéger. Je t'en prie, Gwynbleidd, protège Deith Ichaer. La barrière nous en empêche alors qu'elle est à la poursuite du Professeur.

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt pour Ann ?

\- Elle a la Marque des Rois. Une preuve dans son sang et dans sa volonté qui a disparu dans les siècles et la stupidité des humains. Elle n'est peut-être pas de sang noble, mais elle peut devenir une _reine_. Une grande reine qui pourrait représenter l'espoir de la fin des massacres. C'est trop long à expliquer. Je t'en conjure, protège-la.

Geralt avait bien l'intention d'obtenir ses réponses un jour ou l'autre. Il tourna les talons et partit à la poursuite d'Ann.

Au bout de l'autre couloir, il fut simple de la retrouver.

Elle avait marqué son passage par le corps de petites kikimores ouvrières qui baignaient dans leur sang, et plus loin, par ceux de bandits de la Salamandre qu'elle avait taillés en morceaux.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de son arme pour se battre contre les bandits et les kikimores guerrières qui lui foncèrent dessus. Le Bouclier d'Alzur le protégeait en repoussant tous les coups loin de sa bulle d'influence, sans oublier, des traits de foudre foudroyaient tout ce qui avait la moindre intention hostile à son encontre.

Plus loin, il vit Ann qui se taillait un chemin vers le Professeur qui se tenait devant un laboratoire de fortune en la narguant :

\- Il ne fait aucun doute que ta vie va se finir vite et tu réaliseras à quel point elle fut inutile ! Tu mourras, sale chienne, en sachant que tu n'es qu'une aberration !

\- Va te faire enculer sac à merde ! lui rétorqua Ann. Je ne suis pas une femme, ni une chienne !

\- Dis-moi donc pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas d'autres sorceleurs ? La réponse est simple, même une _femme_ devrait la comprendre : vous avez conscience qu'il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans ce monde ! Ta simple existence, et celle de ton ami Loup Blanc ne sont dues qu'à la Conjonction des Sphères. Mais votre créateur a fait une erreur. Tu es une femme, tu ne peux pas comprendre comment, mais je vais te l'expliquer simplement.

Le Loup balaya les derniers obstacles pour rejoindre Ann. Malgré le bruit de la bataille, il entendait son souffle rauque. Vrai, elle avait une vieille blessure qui empiétait sur son endurance. Et ses yeux injectés de sang disaient qu'elle était déjà sous l'influence de plusieurs élixirs, certainement pour compenser.

\- Boucle ta boite à merde ! TA GUEULE ! rugit Ann.

Geralt passa derrière un homme de la Salamandre qui le coupait du Professeur et se jeta sur l'assassin. Son glaive trancha proprement l'homme, le projetant au sol, laissant Ann mettre fin au combat.

Au milieu des corps des pions de l'organisation, le Professeur se redressa de son mieux, une main sur sa poitrine dans le faible espoir d'endiguer le sang. Sur les fesses, il recula vers le laboratoire de fortune dans l'ombre d'un brasero.

\- Tu as triomphé… vas-y, je t'en prie ! Tes secrets sans prix de sorceleurs t'attendent avec ta chienne… haleta le Professeur.

Il leva les mains tout en continuant de ramper sur le dos pour s'éloigner des deux sorceleurs en approche, alors que le Bouclier d'Alzur se dissipait.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais… Un peu de pitié pour les vaincus ! continua l'homme.

Geralt continua son avancée avec une Ann haletante à sa gauche. Il fit tournoyer un instant son glaive et acheva un guerrier de la Salamandre qui rampait en essayant de fuir la zone de combat.

Cela montrait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient de sa requête.

\- Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer… souffla le Professeur en continuant de ramper.

Il se redressa brutalement et visa avec un de ses poings les deux sorceleurs pour tirer un carreau d'une petite arbalète discrète qu'il cachait dans sa main. Sans même battre des paupières ou réfléchir, le Loup Blanc leva son glaive pour dévier le carreau, sans pour autant arrêter son avancée.

En dépit des lunettes aux verres noirs, il était facile de voir que le Professeur était surpris.

\- Donc, vous pouvez _vraiment_ intercepter une flèche en plein vol…

\- Léo n'était qu'un novice quand tu l'as tué. Un novice avec une mutation incomplète. Il n'avait pas passé l'Epreuve des Herbes, seulement celle du Choix… Tu crois _vraiment_ qu'un sorceleur endurci qui a passé les _trois_ épreuves est du même niveau que le gosse que tu as tué ? siffla Ann. T'es pathétique !

\- Boucle-la, femme !

\- Je suis pas une femme, je suis une _pirate_, _bloed dh'oine !_

Les deux sorceleurs étaient sur lui à présent quand l'homme réarma rapidement son arbalète et tira dans une étrange cuve sombre derrière lui. Le verre se fissura.

Et ce fut l'explosion.

Le sol s'effondra sous eux, les entraînant dans un autre réseau de grottes qui avaient dû être des mines à une époque. La chute aurait été terrible pour n'importe quel humain, mais les mutants s'en sortirent sans la moindre égratignure. Geralt se remit souplement debout, et regarda autour de lui pour chercher sa camarade ou son glaive d'acier qu'il avait perdu. Il la trouva allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, cherchant à inspirer le plus d'air possible.

\- Kikimores… ça schlingue la kikimore… toussa Ann.

Il était vrai que l'odeur caractéristique de ces insectes étaient dans l'air. Et en regardant un peu mieux autour d'eux, il vit contre les parois rocheuses les gros œufs gris parsemés de tâches lumineuses bleues que pondaient l'espèce.

Ils étaient dans un nid de kikimores.

\- Ne restons pas là. Debout, Ann.

Elle ferma les yeux en toussant de nouveau et serra les dents comme pour ravaler sa fierté. Elle leva un bras et son camarade s'en saisit, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Elle vacilla un instant, mais pas assez longtemps pour que Geralt ne passe pas un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- J'ai les os solides… cadeau de mon grand-père… et de mon vieux, j'crois…

Elle recommença à tousser, se tenant la poitrine au niveau de sa blessure.

\- Contente-toi de respirer et de mettre un pied devant l'autre. On verra pour que Shani t'examine.

Un grognement attira leur attention un peu plus loin.

Le Professeur avait fini là-bas.

Et le destin avait fait que le glaive de Geralt, dans sa chute, s'était encastré dans son abdomen. L'assassin leva un bras mourant alors que les deux mutants se rapprochaient.

Quelque chose se mit en marche dans le crâne du mutant.

Il ne devait pas approcher plus_. Il devait fuir_.

Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait cette impression ? Ce désir de prendre la fuite ?

Un bruit sourd s'éleva du sol et la roche finit par s'effondrer pour laisser le passage à une kikimore _très_ grosse. Plus grosse qu'une kikimore guerrière et plus grande aussi. Sans parler de sa peau luisante jaune voire rougeâtre par endroit, elle avait trois paires de pattes plus petites sous l'abdomen qui devaient aider à la ponte d'œuf.

Une reine kikimore.

Elle plongea sur le Professeur comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée et planta ses mandibules dans sa chair, le coupant en deux. Le haut du corps finit entre les jambes de Geralt et le bas un peu plus loin, vers un tunnel, avant que le monstre ne replonge sous terre en faisant un nouveau tunnel dans la roche.

\- C'était une reine… hein ? haleta Ann avec une expression blasée.

\- Hm.

\- Et merde…

Le Loup Blanc allait se mettre à courir, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent s'en sortir en combat contre un monstre pareil, quand il remarqua des enveloppes dépassant de la tunique de la moitié d'assassin qu'il avait à ses pieds. Il attrapa les lettres qu'il fourra dans sa besace à élixir et se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son glaive d'acier pour le remettre à son dos.

\- T'es prête ?

Ann hocha la tête en se dégageant de l'épaule de son camarade, essayant d'inspirer autant que possible pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils partirent d'abord au trot vers le couloir de la mine abandonnée en évitant les rails et les nids de kikimores. Le couloir avait été renforcé mais c'était il y a longtemps, et aujourd'hui un peu de poussière tombant du plafond montrait que celui-ci était instable et qu'une bonne poussée pourrait le faire s'effondrer.

Mais tout juste eurent-ils mis le pied dans le boyau que la reine refit surface. Ils regardèrent la créature chitineuse par-dessus leurs épaules, sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient affronter avec leurs glaives. Elle avait trop force et elle était bien trop solide pour ça.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule option :

La fuite.

Ils filèrent vers le couloir, le monstre sur leurs talons.

Testant une idée, Geralt lança vers un des piliers de support un signe d'Aard. La vague d'énergie percuta le vieux bois qui se brisa. Pour le coup, le plafond s'effondra, bloquant temporairement le passage au monstre. Il échangea un regard avec Ann en reprenant sa fuite pour voir si elle avait vu et elle hocha la tête.

Oui, elle comprenait l'idée et oui, elle pouvait aider.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans le nid et dépassèrent d'autres piliers alors qu'ils entendaient la reine foncer dans les gravats, les virant de son passage avec simplicité. Ann s'arrêta de courir pendant que Geralt continuait de prendre de l'avance et attendit.

Quand son Haki lui dit qu'il était temps, elle lança à son tour Aard, puisant dans son endurance déjà faible. Elle tourna les talons et courut à bout de force vers son camarade qui l'attendait plus loin au bout du couloir, nettoyant quelques kikimores qui n'avaient pas encore fui l'effondrement des derniers piliers.

\- Continu de courir, je gère le reste ! lui dit Geralt en la voyant s'approcher.

Sachant qu'elle avait tout juste assez d'air pour courir, elle ne broncha pas et continua d'avancer dans la pénombre, traversant une salle emplie de kikimores. Elle les esquiva de son mieux, entendant vaguement Geralt faire effondrer un autre pilier. Il la dépassa et l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire accélérer dans la traversée de la pièce en slalomant entre des piliers plus nombreux, jusqu'à un nouveau couloir.

\- Prends à gauche ! lança le Loup en préparant un nouveau signe dans sa main. On va lui faire tomber le plafond dessus !

Sans poser de question, Ann lança le signe de Aard sur le pilier le plus proche d'elle à sa gauche pendant que son camarade en faisait de même à droite, avant de la plaquer dans un renfoncement du mur, les sauvant tous deux de l'effondrement du toit de la salle.

La reine kikimore s'effondra sous la pluie de pierres alors que ses enfants mouraient aussi autour d'elle ou prenaient la fuite.

Malgré quelques cailloux qui continuaient de dévaler les piles de roches et la poussière, le calme revint. Doucement, Ann se laissa glisser au sol le long du mur et porta le col de sa tunique à sa bouche pour tousser dedans et reprendre son souffle en filtrant la poussière.

Geralt recula de deux pas et se laissa tomber sur la paroi opposée à elle.

Ils pouvaient bien prendre cinq petites minutes pour souffler.

Il tira de sa besace ce qu'il avait ramassé sur le Professeur.

Il pouvait laisser le temps qu'il fallait à sa camarade pour qu'elle retrouve son souffle. Après tout, il avait de la lecture pour s'occuper.

.

* * *

.

Geralt n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de lire. Il avait fait la lecture à Ann qui avait eu un rire narquois devant les révélations.

Il y avait d'abord un rapport du Professeur, mentionnant une alliance entre le Salamandre et la Princesse Adda, décrite comme une catin pourrie-gâtée, qu'il était en plus de ça difficile d'influencer. C'était elle qui était derrière l'idée de la Loi Martiale et apparemment, le but initial avait été de mettre en place un statut d'urgence dans la capitale. C'était elle aussi qui était derrière les faux-édits royaux. Le Professeur avait aussi compris qu'il devrait s'occuper personnellement de ce « fils de chien » de Geralt de Riv. Il y était aussi question de quelqu'un qui avait fourni une substance qui avait permis de contrôler les kikimores et leur reine. Tout ça, parce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner un laboratoire et enfin exploiter les secrets de Kaer Morhen.

Il y avait eu un petit passage sur Ann disant qu'Azar avait pris un intérêt à la fois scientifique et sexuel à son intention. L'instinct de préservation avait fait qu'il n'avait pas lu le passage à haute voix. Ann l'aurait _très_ mal pris. Elle était une sorceleuse, pas une prostituée ou une fille facile.

Le point positif de ce rapport disait que Foltest n'allait pas tarder à revenir, ce qui changerait totalement la donne.

Le second papier était une lettre confirmant qu'ils avaient un grand intérêt en Alvin mais que celui-ci avait apparemment réussi à fuir grâce à un portail. C'était bien les Sources, ça. Capable d'exploits magiques que les magiciennes mettaient parfois des mois si ce n'est des _années_ à maîtriser. Si l'homme avait retrouvé sa trace, il n'avait cependant pas les moyens de partir à sa poursuite, d'où le pourquoi il avait envoyé quelqu'un qu'ils devaient tester. Il n'avait peut-être aucune confiance dans la loyauté de l'homme en question, mais il était important de retrouver Alvin apparemment, quel que soit les plans de la Salamandre. Sans lui, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Le professeur avait eu l'idée de mettre le nom de la destination : le village d'Eaux Troubles.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était l'homme sur la mission, mais il venait de se faire un ennemi terrifiant. Et certainement pas les sorceleurs. Non. Shani était l'ennemie en question. Il n'y avait pas pire qu'une guérisseuse en colère.

\- Tu veux que je parte à la recherche de l'enfant pendant que tu te rassures que Shani va bien ? proposa Ann alors qu'ils suivaient un courant d'air pour trouver la sortie.

\- Je veux bien. Ces documents ne me rassurent pas.

Ils finirent par trouver des escaliers taillés dans la roche dont ils grimpèrent les marches l'une après l'autre pour sortir dans la nuit par un petit dans la pierre d'une tour de la ville.

Dehors, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pleine herbeuse menant au port.

Avec un sacré comité d'accueil :

Une petite escouade de l'armée Témérienne les attendait. Les arbalétriers les braquèrent immédiatement alors que les fantassins dégainaient leur épée en levant leur bouclier. La princesse Adda dépassa les lignes armées pour rejoindre un chevalier de la Rose Ardente qui se tenait au premier rang des troupes armées.

Ann jeta un œil à Geralt puis se reconcentra vers les soldats pendant que la princesse continuait de s'avancer vers eux pour parler tout bas :

\- J'aurai dû savoir… que vous découvririez… qui se cachait… derrière les faux édits royaux. J'ai eu tort… de ne vous voir… que comme de simples… chasseurs de monstres…

\- C'est rafraichissant quand les gens réalisent que je suis la pire ordure du monde et une menace à moi toute seule ! sourit joyeusement Ann comme si elle ne risquait pas de se faire cribler de flèche à un moment ou un autre.

\- Plus vous me connaissez, plus je deviens impressionnant, nota sarcastiquement Geralt.

La princesse rejeta en arrière ses cheveux blanchis prématurément et croisa ses bras dans une attitude très hautaine, avec pourtant une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

\- Une chance… que vous n'ayez… pas tout… déduit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune, t'embête pas chérie, t'es pas la première et tu seras pas la dernière à tenter ce genre de truc ! se moqua Ann avec une moue moqueuse.

\- Je sais que vous planifiez un coup d'état pendant que votre père est absent et ainsi, prendre le pouvoir. Je sais aussi que vous avez trouvé un allié dans la Salamandre, informa le Loup Blanc.

La princesse plissa les yeux en regardant les deux sorceleurs.

\- Mes plans restent inchangés… et aucun de vous deux… ne m'arrêtera…

Avec un déhanché d'allumeuse, elle s'éloigna pour revenir vers le Chevalier de la Rose Ardente.

\- Je vous condamne… à mort ! dit-elle en parlant plus fort. Et la sentence… sera exécutée… immédiatement !

\- Son altesse Adda à parler, oh lalala ! On est condamnés à mort ! se moqua Ann en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu mourras… la première… sorceleuse ! siffla la princesse avec colère.

\- Tu sauras, chérie, que j'ai déjà échappé une première fois à une condamnation à mort. A force de regarder la Mort dans les yeux, apprendre que l'on va te tuer te laisse de glace ! Regarde le vieux loup vicelard ! Il a pas l'air plus remué que ça par ton ordre.

Extérieurement, Geralt avait l'air de se faire chier, mais intérieurement, il réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper.

\- Mes excuses… sorceleurs… mais le Pouvoir Royal… ne dort jamais…

Il regarda Ann qui lui offrit un clin d'œil.

Elle avait un plan, il pouvait continuer à essayer de gagner un peu de temps. Pendant que sa camarade croisait ses mains dans son dos pour récupérer deux petites bombes artisanales de sorceleurs qu'elle cachait là, Geralt revint à Adda.

\- En tant que condamné à mort, j'ai le droit à une dernière faveur. Et je veux un dernier baiser de vous, princesse.

Et il fit un pas vers elle.

La princesse écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une demande… scandaleuse… siffla la princesse. Mais le dernier vœu… d'un condamné… est une tradition sacrée.

Elle s'avança vers Geralt qui passa un bras possessif autour de son dos en prévision du baiser.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, annonça la princesse avec dignité.

Ann leva la tête vers le ciel en fronçant les sourcils avant de grogner et de se frapper le visage, pendant qu'à côté, son camarade était sur le point d'embrasser la princesse.

Et l'instant suivant, les deux mutants disparurent dans une lueur bleutée, sous le regard féroce d'une magicienne rousse.

\- Même pas en rêve, sorceleur, dit-elle depuis sa cachette.


	12. Eaux Troubles

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**On se retrouve pour une nouvelle aventure. On passe à l'avant dernier acte du jeu 1. ET si vous avez pas vu précédemment le petit hint à ce sujet, là, vous allez être content pour beaucoup. J'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et on se dit à bientôt.**

**Bises**

**Zia**

.

.

Généralement, quand les gens tombent du ciel, on se pose quelques questions, surtout quand cela se fait sans raison apparente et dans un bel effet de lumière. Pourtant, les villageois qui étaient assis sur la rive du lac n'accordèrent pas le moindre regard à Geralt et Ann, sauf une fillette blonde qui les regarda juste le temps de leur adresser un « shhht ». Et c'était compréhensible. Après tout, la clarté de la lune montante avait fait apparaître un mirage au-dessus des eaux calmes et limpides, dévoilant une cité immense et grandiose, d'une beauté exquise que le balai des libellules et des lucioles ne faisait que renforcer.

Les deux sorceleurs se relevèrent de l'herbe humide de la berge de l'immense lac devant eux et fixèrent silencieusement la majestueuse cité devant eux. Lentement, elle commença à s'effacer dans le silence paisible, laissant la nuit reprendre son cheminement. Enfin, quand la cité ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, les habitants se levèrent de là où ils s'étaient assis le long de la berge et rentrèrent chez eux.

Sauf la blondinette qui sautilla avec entrain droit vers les deux mutants.

\- Vous êtes tombés d'un étrange trou dans le ciel, commenta-t-elle pour toute salutation.

\- Brillante observation, jeune fille, répondit Geralt à la gamine.

\- Mère disait que je suis une fille sociable !

Une orpheline, certainement, c'était peut-être pour ça que personne ne s'en faisait pour elle ou qu'elle ne rentrait pas. Ann regarda un peu plus autour d'elle. L'endroit inspirait une telle tranquillité. C'était tellement _paisible_. Un peu plus loin, elle nota une immense statue qui avait l'air de représenter une femme. On pouvait y accéder en marchant sur un petit pont de pierre. De l'autre côté, un chemin s'enfonçait entre quelques arbres et les villageois avaient disparu en le longeant, s'enfonçant très certainement plus loin dans l'île. Du côté du lac, si on suivait la rive dans la direction opposée de la statue, on trouvait une petite cabane de pêcheur et si on plissait les yeux, on pouvait presque voir un ilot au centre du lac.

\- Je sais tout ! fit la demoiselle avec un grand sourire en attirant de nouveau sur elle l'attention de la sorceleuse. Demandez-moi !

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Geralt.

\- Eh bien, ici, c'est la berge du lac. Derrière les arbres, là-bas, c'est le village d'Eaux Troubles et encore derrière, y'a les champs avec un manoir abandonné.

La fillette s'était tournée à moitié pour leur montrer les directions du doigt avant de se tourner vers le lac et pointer l'ilot qu'Ann avait déjà remarqué.

\- En demandant au Roi Pêcheur, on peut prendre une barque et accéder à l'île et si on pousse encore plus loin, on est à Wyzima.

\- Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de chose, complimenta Ann en souriant.

Elle retira ses armes de son dos pour s'accroupir au niveau de la demoiselle pour être plus à sa portée. La gamine lui sourit avec une fierté évidente.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Katrina !

\- Quelqu'un s'occupe de toi ?

\- Une des naïades de la Dame du Lac. Elle attend Saovine pour me transformer.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Le nom lui disait quelque chose…

\- Samhain, dans le calendrier elfique, lui rappela Geralt.

\- Aaaah oui ! Ouuuh ! Je fatigue ! Oui donc, elle attend fin octobre. Il te reste moins d'un an à profiter de ton humanité.

\- Elle s'occupe de moi depuis que mes parents sont morts et elle a attendu tout ce temps avant de me le proposer. J'ai accepté.

Généralement, comme les dryades, les naïades ne demandaient pas la permission pour transformer une fille, mais soit.

\- Quoique ce soit d'intéressant par ici ? demanda Geralt.

La lettre du Professeur disait qu'Alvin devait être ici. Donc, la Salamandre devait traîner dans les environs. La fillette savait peut-être quelque chose.

Rien de tout ça :

\- Alina, la fille du chef du village, va bientôt se marier… pour l'argent, d'après la sorcière du village.

\- Je vois, fit le Loup Blanc toujours debout en se massant le nez.

\- La sorcière dit aussi que la sœur de Alina, Celina s'est entichée de Julian. C'est le fiancé de Alina et il vit à l'auberge jusqu'au mariage.

Elle jeta aux deux adultes un regard perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _s'enticher _?

\- Qu'elle est amoureuse de Julian.

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux et frappa dans ses mains. En voilà une qui adorait les ragots.

\- Ooooh ! Alors, Julian s'est entiché de Alina, mais Celina s'est entichée de Julian et Alina aime l'or de Julian mais elle s'est entichée d'Adam ! Les adultes sont si stupides !

La D. ne put que rire en secouant la tête. Elle aimait les enfants et leur simplicité. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle adorait Luffy. Parce que malgré le temps, il avait gardé sa fraicheur enfantine.

\- Il n'y a pas à en douter, confirma Geralt. Sinon, cette ville, là, c'était quoi ?

\- C'est le reflet d'une cité engloutie d'une ancienne race, souffla la fillette comme si c'était le plus grand des secrets. C'est plein de trésors et de monstres ! Maintenant, les hommes-poissons y vivent. Ils me font peur, mais celui qui s'occupe de la statue de la Dame a l'air gentil.

Elle montra la forme qui se mouvait sur la petite plateforme de pierre devant la statue.

\- Tu peux sentir si c'est un Vodyanoi ? demanda Geralt à sa collègue.

\- Ça en est un, confirma la D.

\- … parfois, j'apporte du poisson aux elfes pauvres et malades, quand le Roi Pêcheur en attrape, continua la fillette. Et sur l'ile, on peut rencontrer la Dame, elle est encore plus belle que Alina. Et elle aussi, elle s'est entichée !

\- Je me suis perdu quelque part ? demanda Ann en levant les yeux vers son collègue.

\- Moi aussi, admit Geralt.

\- Adultes stupides ! reprocha Katrina. Comment pouvez-vous vous occuper de nous quand vous êtes incapables de comprendre et que vous vous entichez tout le temps !

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent. Quelque chose leur disait que la gamine n'avait pas très bien compris le sens du verbe « s'enticher ».

\- Des problèmes particuliers ici ? La rive n'est pas dangereuse ? demanda Ann.

\- Ça va, assura la demoiselle. Parfois, les méchants hommes-poissons sortent hors de l'eau et chassent le gentil homme-poisson. Quand ça arrive, je me cache sous la hutte du pêcheur.

\- Astucieux, complimenta le Loup Blanc.

\- Bien évidemment, rétorqua la fillette.

Elle tourna la tête vers le côté et les sorceleurs remarquèrent une femme seule, nue, se tenant un peu plus loin sur le rebord de l'eau, la peau pâle tirant presque sur le vert et des cheveux sombres. Presque assez pour être confondue avec une brouxe.

\- Elle m'appelle, dit la fillette.

\- Alors vas-y, lui dit Geralt.

Et la gamine alla rejoindre en courant la naiade qui les salua de la tête avant de s'éloigner avec l'enfant.

\- Je propose qu'on aille se coucher et qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça demain matin, proposa Ann en se remettant debout.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Allons prendre une chambre à l'auberge.

Geralt se tourna vers l'intérieur des terres et commença à s'avancer avant de réaliser que sa camarade ne le suivait pas. Le Chat Noir s'était rapproché de l'eau et y avait trempé sa main, une étrange expression sur le visage. Elle resta avec un genou au ras de l'eau, observant les vaguelettes autour de ses doigts, avant de regarder les étoiles et la nuit tranquille, pour se relever et de se tourner vers son camarade.

\- J'arrive.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'eau et hâta le pas pour rattraper le Loup Blanc.

L'herbe était verte sur les côtés du petit chemin blanc et caillouteux bordé de quelques clôtures. C'était d'un calme apaisant. Comme si on leur avait retiré un lourd fardeau qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience qu'ils portaient. Tout était si paisible dans cette nuit claire. Ils traversèrent deux piliers de bois qui encadraient la route, les gravures sur leur surface illuminées par les bougies à leurs pieds.

Le chemin de petits cailloux laissa bientôt place à de la terre, comme un serpent brun qui ondulait entre les courbes des étendues herbeuses et fleuries pour rejoindre des huttes de terre et de pailles protégées du reste de la nature par des barrières et un petit portail. Des piquets avaient été plantés dans le sol, pour ensuite s'éloigner dans le lointain. On y avait accroché des couronnes de fleurs blanches et de long rubans blancs et saumon. Certainement là pour guider les invités jusqu'au lieu de mariage. L'enclos était certes trop petit pour contenir le village entier, mais il était impossible de confondre le spacieux bâtiment avec autre chose qu'une taverne. Ann avait soufflé un « yokatta » en le voyant et avait accéléré le pas pour le rejoindre.

Cependant, à peine passés la porte qu'une étrange surprise les attendait. En effet, retrouver Jaskier était certainement pas ce à quoi ils pensaient en arrivant, mais c'était une bonne chose. Le barde se leva de la table à laquelle il était assis pour discuter avec une jolie fille afin d'accueillir les deux mutants.

\- Geralt ! Portgas !

\- Jaskier, salua Geralt.

\- Par les couilles de Kaidou, tu fabriques quoi ici, le barde ? s'étonna Ann.

Le musicien s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Vous n'étiez pas en mission secrète pour éradiquer la Salamandre dans Wyzima ?

\- Merigold nous a téléportés, répondit la D.

Elle se tourna vers son camarade mutant.

\- Je vais nous prendre des lits.

Le Loup Blanc hocha la tête et la brune s'éloigna.

\- Triss m'a téléporté, moi aussi. C'était _incroyable_ ! raconta Jaskier. J'ai toujours voulu voir de quoi ça avait l'air !

Geralt regarda son ami un chouilla surpris.

\- Elle a fait ça pour toi ? Ce devait être son jour de bonté ou elle s'ennuyait.

\- Sinon, pourquoi Triss vous a téléportés ? Surtout Portgas, la trace de griffure dit qu'elles ne sont pas les meilleures amies du monde.

\- Disons qu'elle m'a sauvé du baiser de la mort et qu'elle apprécie ou à besoin un minimum d'Ann pour l'embarquer au passage.

Le barde eut un air perplexe, puis pensif, se mettant clairement à réfléchir pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas.

\- Intéressant. Je devrais peut-être l'utiliser dans ma prochaine balade.

Il frappa dans ses mains en reprenant son sérieux alors qu'Ann les rejoignait de nouveau.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que c'est un endroit merveilleux. Avant de me téléporter, Triss m'a dit qu'on devrait rester ici, du moins, le temps que la princesse Adda cesse de vouloir trancher vos gorges respectives.

\- Cassandra est plus effrayante que cette nymphomane royale, commenta Ann. On a deux lits au fond, c'est bon.

\- Je suis d'accord en tout cas avec l'idée. Et si tu nous parlais de cet endroit… en prose, de préférence, Jaskier.

Le barde éclata de rire et écarta les bras, montrant l'auberge somnolente dans la nuit encore jeune.

\- C'est un endroit vraiment charmant avec une atmosphère magique. Les paysans semblent être des gens simples et heureux, tandis que les femmes sont… _mmmm_….

Son sourire mutin voulait dire plus que n'importe quel discours.

\- Tu vas finir avec une MST, Jaskier, un de ces quatre matins à vouloir sauter toutes les filles du continent, lui dit avec lassitude Ann.

\- MST ? répéta Jaskier.

\- Maladie Sexuellement Transmissible. Comme l'Herpès, la Syphilis, la Gonorrhée plus connue sous le nom de _Chaude Pisse_, ou le SIDA… et j'en oublie certainement. Donc, Jaskier, à moins que tu veuilles finir par conquérir le continent avec tes bâtards au détriment de ta santé, tu ferais mieux de songer à garder ton pantalon en haut pour une fois. Contrairement à Geralt, tu n'as pas de mutation pour t'en protéger.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la femme croiser les bras d'un air satisfait, essayant de savoir si elle se foutait d'eux ou si elle était sérieuse.

\- Je pensais pas que tu en savais autant en médecine, commenta son camarade de l'Ecole du Loup.

\- Marco était tout aussi bon navigateur que médecin. Je l'ai suffisamment entendu faire la morale aux autres pour avoir retenu ça, se justifia la D. en haussant des épaules. En attendant, tu peux nous dire quelque chose de plus _important_ sur les lieux ?

Jaskier soupira et se frotta la nuque, dévoilant dans son cou un suçon bien récent.

\- Eh bien, il va y avoir un mariage, celui de Alina, une des deux filles du maire du village. L'heureux élu est Julian, un riche marchand de Kovir.

Il se retourna et montra un homme qui allait se coucher dans le semblant de dortoir de l'auberge.

\- Il y a aussi une affaire de Vodyanois… compléta le musicien.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent brusquement alors qu'il claquait des doigts, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important.

\- Dire que j'ai failli oublier de te raconter la dernière ! Alina s'occupe de Alvin !

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent de nouveau le barde. Alvin…

\- Notre Alvin ? se fit confirmer Geralt.

\- Eh bien oui, à moins qu'on ait retrouvé son jumeau.

\- Ou un Doppel qui se fait passer pour lui, pointa Ann.

\- Non non, c'est le nôtre, confirma Jaskier. Ah, et Triss a dit qu'il faut qu'on le surveille puisque des gens sont après lui… ou un truc du genre.

\- Merigold et sa manie de mettre son nez là où il n'a rien à y faire… soupira Ann. Elle veut pas non plus un Eternel Log pour Raftell, tant qu'elle y est ?

\- Pardon ? s'enquit Jaskier.

\- Rien, rien… je suis crevée, c'est tout. Je vais me coucher. Si vous me trouvez pas demain matin, c'est que je suis allée me débarbouiller dans le lac.

Et d'un pas digne, elle marcha jusqu'à la zone dortoir.

\- Portgas… Triss m'a donné vos paquetages à toi et Geralt, informa le brun en la voyant s'éloigner.

Ann s'arrêta, soupira en renversant sa tête vers l'arrière et tourna les talons pour refaire face aux hommes.

\- T'as rien oublié ? C'est bon ? Tu as tout dit ? demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

\- La journée a été longue, accorda Geralt.

Jaskier embarqua les deux sorceleurs à l'arrière, derrière le comptoir, là où les paquetages des mutants attendaient.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé à Wyzima quand nous sommes partis ? demanda le Loup Blanc pendant qu'Ann fouillait dans son sac en grommelant.

Le barde haussa des épaules.

\- Qui peut savoir ? Triss m'a apparemment téléporté peu après que toi et Portgas furent partis en mission. J'ai néanmoins entendu que vous aviez fait un sacré bain de sang.

\- Parfois, tuer est nécessaire, soupira le Loup Blanc en hissant son gros sac sur une de ses épaules.

Le barde regarda son camarade en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le prend pas mal, mais est-ce que tuer des gens est devenu un plaisir pour toi ?

Ann adressa un regard très lourd et très noir à Jaskier en se relevant, alors que Geralt répondait dans toute sa froideur caractéristique :

\- Si on ne cherchait pas à me tuer ou à s'en prendre aux miens, je n'aurais pas à tuer des humains. C'est de la légitime défense.

\- Il y a donc toujours autant d'enfoiré dans ce bas monde, commenta le barde d'un air blasé.

\- T'as pas idée, lui répondit Ann. Messieurs, bonne nuit.

Et elle s'en alla avec son paquetage jusqu'au dortoir.

.

.

Au réveil, déformation professionnelle oblige, Geralt s'était renseigné sur les environs auprès des tenants de la taverne. Seul, puisqu'Ann n'était plus dans le coin. Il apprit que la cité sous-marine avait été habitée par les ancêtres des habitants d'Eaux Troubles, jusqu'à ce que les dieux en aient assez de leurs péchés et la plonge sous l'eau. Les Vodyanois habitaient déjà dans les environs, mais quand la ville se retrouva sous les eaux, ils allèrent s'y installer. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient pacifiques, mais récemment, ils avaient commencé à attaquer les rives, repoussant les chasseurs de trésors. A cela, l'homme que Jaskier avait présenté comme Julian s'était manifesté. Le futur marié avait eu des bons retours sur les sorceleurs de la part de son grand-père qui avait eu la vie sauve grâce à l'un d'eux, en échange _d'une_ pièce. Cependant, il commençait à être à court de patience devant le non-avancement d'un contrat qu'il avait donné concernant l'affaire des Vodyanois.

Il y avait aussi des problèmes dans les champs avec des Spectres de Midi qui les hantaient. Des spectres nés du chagrin, de la chaleur et de la sueur des hommes travaillant aux champs. Des fantômes de femmes qui dansent dans les champs aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée pour attirer dans leur ronde les voyageurs imprudents qui meurent tous de fatigue. Celles-ci étaient encore gentilles. Les pires étaient celles apparues suite à la mort tragique d'une mariée peu avant son mariage. Celles-ci, avec de la chanson, on pouvait parfois les résonner, mais quand elles avaient totalement perdu l'esprit, il n'y avait plus rien à faire et elles devenaient alors un adversaire de taille, même pour un sorceleur. Mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'il y avait des Spectres de Minuit dans les environs. Et ça revenait au même que pour leurs cousines diurnes.

On lui parla aussi d'une affaire de cemetaur et de brouxe, mais apparemment, _Berengar_ était sur l'affaire et nettoyait la crypte.

Décidément, il y avait trop de sorceleurs dans ce petit patelin tranquille.

En sortant pour aller retrouver sa camarade, le Loup Blanc fut surpris de se faire interpeler. En se tournant vers le sentier menant vers la rive du lac, il reconnut rapidement la chevelure orangée de la sorcière qu'il avait sauvée d'une mort certaine dans les faubourgs. Un bac d'eau en bois sur la hanche, elle rejoignit aussi vite que possible le sorceleur.

Abigail n'avait pas changé en apparence. Toujours aussi pâle avec les mêmes étranges bijoux au cou qu'avant et la même robe sombre à bustier.

\- Décidément, Eaux Troubles va finir par ressembler à un bastion de sorceleurs. De mémoire, on n'a jamais vu autant des vôtres en un seul et même village qui ne soit pas le siège de votre école. Il y avait longtemps, Geralt, sourit la rouquine avec un ton joyeux et amical.

Ce ton en lui-même surprit le mutant. Il se souvenait d'une femme blasée, presque haineuse et effrayée, traitée en monstre et paria par la moitié des faubourgs et comme une simple paire de jambes à écarter par l'autre. Elle était loin celle qui préparait des potions et des charmes pour se venger des villageois. Cette fois, la sorcière semblait bien plus paisible.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle résidence.

\- On m'a accueilli ici à bras ouvert, après tout, leur guérisseur est mort il y a deux hivers de ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une maison à côté de la taverne de sa main de libre et invita le mutant à la suivre. En soupirant, elle posa l'eau dans un coin de sa hutte et se tourna vers Geralt avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Si tu veux, je peux te raconter leur plus grand secret…

Finalement, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours à chercher la noirceur dans le cœur des gens.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, reprocha le sorceleur.

Le sourire malicieux de la rousse s'agrandit alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine avec une certaine fierté pour lui répondre :

\- J'ai développé un onguent spécial à partir d'une recette de leur ancien guérisseur. Cela fait briller le cuir de leur célèbre vache ! Ahahahhaha !

Elle ne pouvait que rire devant le semblant de visage ahuri que lui adressa Geralt.

Une vache ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Du pouce, la rousse sembla désigner quelque chose dans les terres.

\- Eaux Troubles se fait connaître dans les foires agricoles pour leur magnifique vache qu'ils ont appelée Fraise. Elle a remporté plusieurs prix dans de nombreux concours. C'est une belle vache, mais avec mon aide, elle l'est plus encore !

Cela changeait des poisons et autres horreurs qu'il savait qu'elle avait préparés dans les faubourgs pour se défendre des habitants.

\- J'ai changé, sourit paisiblement la rousse en se laissant aller contre sa table devant le sorceleur. En mieux, je le sens. Je le sais.

Elle inspira profondément et regarda les bosses herbeuses et fleuries au-delà des barrières.

\- Cet endroit m'a aidée à laisser tout ça derrière moi. A aller dans le bon sens, la bonne direction. Et je te le dois.

\- J'en suis content, lui répondit Geralt.

Il avait bien fait de la sauver dans les faubourgs, cela se voyait. Là où les habitants n'auraient pas évolué, elle, elle avait saisi l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un de mieux.

\- Si tu cherches toujours le Chat Noir, je l'ai vue se baignant au lac tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?

\- Non, je voyage avec elle en ce moment.

\- Alors, que nous vaut la présence du célèbre Geralt de Riv ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici juste parce que je te manquais !

C'était une façon comme une autre de rappeler qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

\- Tu fais quoi à présent dans ce charmant patelin ?

\- Oh, des choses bien plus agréables ! Mais je sers surtout de guérisseuse. On me demande aussi des aides. Que ce soit du côté des philtres d'amour ou des remèdes contre l'impuissance. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question pour toi et ton savoir de sorceleur.

\- Berengar a l'air d'être là depuis un moment, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas consulté ? Et il y a Ann que tu viens de croiser, aussi. A moins que tu veuilles comparer les informations que l'on te donne ?

La sorcière eut une grimace et passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Berengar ne m'a pas laissé une très bonne impression, je préfère l'éviter. Je me méfie des hommes amers. Quant à la sorceleuse Portgas, quand je l'ai vue, elle avait l'air tellement _heureuse_ dans sa baignade dans le lac que j'ai pas voulu lui gâcher son moment en l'embâtant avec ma question. Pendant un instant, elle avait l'air presque _sereine_. Pour être honnête, si elle n'avait pas eu cet immense tatouage dans le dos, j'aurais cru que c'était la naïade qui avait finalement décidé de prendre des couleurs.

\- Je vois. Quelle est ta question ?

\- Un des villageois a été attaqué par un garkain. Et chose étonnante, il souffre d'empoisonnement. J'arrive à contenir les effets, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de garkain avec du poison, après, les monstres, ce n'est pas mon domaine, donc, je me dis…

Geralt caressa pensivement son menton.

\- Les garkains sont une des espèces inférieures de vampires, comme les noctules. Mais elles n'ont certainement pas de poisons. C'est nouveau, ça…

Le Loup Blanc fronça les sourcils quand une idée lui vint.

\- Les garkains ne s'attaquent pas qu'aux vivants, ils consomment aussi des cadavres. Celui qui a attaqué le villageois venait certainement de consommer un corps tout récemment. Essaye de voir si l'empoisonnement n'est pas dû à la cadavérine, Sinon, c'est que le mort a perdu la vie par empoisonnement et que le garkain, bien qu'immunisé, a servi de transmetteur au reste de la substance. Dans ce cas-là, il faudra retrouver le corps d'origine ou ce qu'il en reste. Qu'est-il advenu du garkain ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, il doit être mort sous le glaive de Berengar. Merci pour les pistes en tout cas, je vois ce que je vais pouvoir faire à présent.

\- Tu es loin, non, du village. Pourquoi ne pas vivre plus près ?

La sorcière secoua la tête avec un sourire blasé et passa dans une autre pièce pour revenir peu après avec du linge qu'elle jeta dans le baquet d'eau.

\- Les sorcières ont toujours vécu à l'écart du village. C'est ainsi. Va plutôt t'assurer que le Chat Noir ne se mette pas une idée en tête. Cette femme à la fièvre du voyage et de l'aventure dans le sang, elle pourrait très bien disparaître et te laisser sans indice sur sa localisation.

Sympathique rappel à l'ordre. Mais il avait autre chose à faire avant. Ann était une sorceleuse adulte. Même s'ils s'occupaient ensemble de l'affaire de la Salamandre, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et rien ne l'obligeait à rester avec lui.

Non, sa priorité du moment, c'était Alvin.

Il voulait s'assurer que Alina savait dans quoi elle s'engageait en adoptant un enfant avec un potentiel de Source.

\- Je cherche une certaine Alina, tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

\- Ah, donc ce n'était pas mon imagination, mais c'est bien le petit Alvin des faubourgs qu'elle a recueilli ?

\- Hm.

\- Dans le village. C'est une blonde un peu naïve qui se balade avec une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle doit être en train de parler à tout le monde de son futur mariage. Honnêtement, avec le potentiel magique de l'enfant, je ne pense pas qu'un foyer de ce genre soit une bonne idée. Son don est puissant. Trop, même pour moi. Le mieux à faire serait soit de le confier à une magicienne, soit de l'inscrire à Ban Ard. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

\- Merci pour les recommandations en tout cas.

\- C'est le minimum. Bonne journée et bon séjour parmi nous.

Le Loup Blanc la salua d'un hochement de tête et alla rejoindre le village en continuant le long du chemin. Il eut dû mal à trouver Alina, mais il apprit des choses intéressantes, comme le fait que des elfes avaient refusé la charité et que de toute façon, on ne les voulait pas ici. Il découvrit que le forgeron, en plus de vouloir construire une machine volante, gardait une succube sous le coude que son épouse souhaitait faire disparaître, et qu'un père de famille s'amusait un peu trop avec la naïade.

Il croisa aussi Celina, la jeune sœur de la mariée. Une demoiselle amère et jalouse de sa sœur qui aurait voulu avoir Julian pour elle.

Charmant.

Enfin, il trouva la blonde avec sa couronne de fleurs sur la tête et elle avait vraiment l'air dans les nuages. Et une tête un chouilla stupide, surtout avec ses tâches de rousseurs et ses deux tresses. L'incarnation de la naïveté.

Il eut la confirmation quand, reconnaissant son nom des balades de Jaskier, elle décrivit les sorceleurs comme des fringants chevaliers en armure au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, et du côté romantique de la profession, avec une histoire d'amoureux liés par le destin mais incapables de se retrouver… Il suffisait de voir Geralt dans son armure de cuir et son éternelle tête de six pieds de long, pour savoir qu'il y avait des années lumières entre les histoires du musicien et la réalité. Soit il devait toucher deux mots à son ami pour qu'il arrête de raconter des bêtises à son sujet, soit… eh bien, cette fille était totalement naïve. Pas l'idéal avec un enfant magique.

\- Vous vous occupez de Alvin, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il a des yeux si grands et si magnifiques… souffla-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Ouais, nan, ce n'était pas une bonne motivation pour adopter un enfant.

\- Malheureusement, mon futur mari refuse que nous l'adoptions.

Julian avait la tête sur les épaules, surtout.

\- Je me suis occupé de lui pendant quelques temps. Je peux lui parler ?

Alina montra la porte de la maison derrière elle.

\- Il était en train de m'aider à faire le ménage.

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Attendez ! J'ai une demande à vous faire. Si vous passez par l'auberge, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire comment se porte mon fiancé ? Et si vous ne croisez pas ma sœur au passage ? Je l'ai vu passé tout récemment et elle avait l'air si en colère…

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir vous-même ?

Elle croisa les mains devant elle en soupirant tristement.

\- Nous avons eu quelques mots et il est très en colère. C'était au sujet d'Alvin. Julian désire que nous ayons nos propres enfants. Il veut envoyer Alvin au Temple de Melitèle ou alors le faire former en tant que sorceleur.

L'envoyer au Temple était aussi une bonne option. Mais en faire un sorceleur ? Non, pas une bonne idée. Alina s'éloigna de la maison, laissant Geralt entrer dedans sans difficulté pour y trouver Alvin qui rangeait un balai. Et le gamin fut ravi de voir le sorceleur.

\- GERALT !

Il se précipita vers lui avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un garçon de huit ans.

\- Content de te voir, Alvin. Comment vas-tu ?

Geralt s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de l'enfant.

\- Eh bien… j'ai une nouvelle maison ! raconta le garçonnet. C'est mieux qu'à Wyzima, mais… tu me manquais.

\- Tu aimes ici ?

\- Oh oui ! Dis ! On va tuer des monstres ensemble ?!

Le Loup Blanc soupira et regarda très sérieusement le garçonnet.

\- Alvin, combattre des monstres est très dangereux. Promets-moi que tu l'éviteras autant que possible.

\- Oui, Geralt, je te le promets. Oh ! Et y'a des elfes dans les environs ! Il y en a une qui est si belle, mais elle s'est disputée avec le maire, Mr Tobias…

\- Je sais, oui. Les villageois me l'ont dit.

\- Dis, on peut jouer à la Chasse à l'Elfe ?

\- On ne t'a pas déjà dit de ne pas jouer à ça ? Bon sang, je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec toi et Alina.

\- C'est pas Alina ! Ce sont tous les enfants qui jouent à ça. Et je suis toujours le Grand Maître !

\- Tu dois _vraiment _arrêter de jouer à ça, Alvin, même si les autres enfants le font. Ce n'est pas un jeu correct.

\- Mais j'adore ce jeu ! protesta l'enfant. Et je gagne tout le temps ! Enfin, presque…

\- Alvin !

Geralt se surprit lui-même en réalisant qu'il avait élevé la voix.

\- D'accord, j'arrêterai d'y jouer.

\- Dis-moi plutôt comme tu es arrivé ici.

Le gamin se gratta la tête puis se mit à tripoter l'ourlet de sa tunique.

\- Eh bien, je jouais avec Shani quand ces gens sont venus. Leur chef, il avait des lunettes noires et il a utilisé des mots bizarres que j'ai pas totalement compris.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Shani s'est mise à hurler sur l'homme aux lunettes. Il lui a répondu qu'elle aimait des monstres et qu'il allait lui montrer ce que c'était un vrai homme…

Il n'aimait pas où allait cette conversation.

\- Shani l'a insulté et elle l'a frappé dans les…

Le gamin ne dit pas où, mais la façon dont il serra ses mains devant son pelvis était explicite. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Geralt aurait eu pitié de lui. Mais le Professeur l'avait cherché. Finalement, sa mort aurait dû être un peu plus douloureuse après ce qu'il avait voulu faire à sa petite-amie.

\- Je vois. Est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ?

La voix de Alvin prit une tournure admirative.

\- Oh non ! L'homme aux lunettes s'est mis à pleurer et les autres avaient peur de trop s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle les traitait de tous les noms !

\- Shani est douée pour ça. J'ai presque pitié pour les hommes de la Salamandre. Mais continue.

\- Je me suis enfui mais ils m'ont poursuivi. Pourtant je courrais si vite, mais j'ai fini par tomber et ils m'ont attrapé. Ils ont mis un sac sur ma tête et ils m'ont conduit quelque part…

La voix de l'enfant se fit plus faible, plus incertaine alors qu'il regardait le sol.

\- J'avais peur, plus que dans les faubourgs. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai imaginé que j'étais loin, très loin de ces gens, quelque part de magnifique où le soleil brillait. Et c'est là que Alina m'a trouvé. Je mens pas !

\- Je te crois, assura le sorceleur.

\- Je veux pas retourner là-bas, Geralt !

\- Je comprends…

\- Je serai gentil ! Je te le promets ! assura l'enfant.

\- J'en suis certain. Ann sera contente de savoir que tu vas bien. Soit sage, on viendra te voir plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la maison, certainement pour aller jouer avec d'autres enfants des environs. Geralt sortit à son tour et trouva la future mariée en train de faire de la couture sur une chaise pas loin de sa porte.

\- Est-ce que Alvin a eu un comportement étrange ?

\- Haan… souffla la blonde en le regardant. Il m'a raconté des histoires horribles. Je l'ai cru délirant.

Venant d'un garçon qui avait ramené à la surface une prophétie durant une transe ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté ?

\- Une histoire d'âme condamnée à souffrir pour l'éternité à cause d'un amour non-réciproque. C'était si… si…

\- Romantique, je vois, conclut Geralt.

Il tourna le dos à la femme sans un mot de plus et reprit la route vers l'auberge. Ann devait être de retour, depuis le temps. Sous le soleil montant de plus en plus chaud, ce qui était étrange en cette période de l'année, le sorceleur grimpa les monticules herbeux et fleuris pour redescendre de l'autre côté et ainsi, retrouver la route menant à l'auberge du village.

En passant les portes des barrières qui délimitait la zone, il vit la brune Celina en pleine conversation avec Julian, sous le grand arbre de la cour. Apparemment, la conversation n'était pas des plus joyeuses s'il en croyait le langage corporel. Julian fini par laisser la jeune femme derrière lui et retourna dans l'auberge, abandonnant une demoiselle clairement mal sur place. Essuyant un début de larmes, la fille du maire tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le village, donc, vers Geralt.

\- Salutation, sorceleur, salua doucement la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour à vous. Vous avez l'air triste, constata Geralt.

Elle renifla un instant et serra ses poings sur la jupe verte de sa robe de paysanne.

\- Ma sœur va épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ; je n'ai rien à me mettre pour le mariage parce que notre père a utilisé toutes ses économies dans la dot de sa fille chérie ; sans parler qu'il fait chaud comme l'enfer ! Mais sinon, tout va bien !

Et elle s'en alla en courant pour cacher son début de sanglot. Geralt la regarda partir avant de frotter son visage, passant sa main gantée de cuir sur la balafre rougeâtre qui traversait le côté gauche de son visage, épargnant miraculeusement l'œil. Il soupira et passa la porte.

Ann n'était toujours pas revenue, de ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce, cependant, il fut interpellé par Jaskier qui lui demanda comme cela allait.

\- J'ai vu Alvin, répondit succinctement la mutant.

\- Ah, Alvin… attends…. _Alvin ?!_ Oh zut ! jura le barde en blanchissant dramatiquement. Triss m'a demandé de faire quelque chose, elle a passé une heure à me l'enfoncer dans le crâne… Ah ! Ca y est ! Elle voulait qu'il porte une amulette en dimeritium.

Le sorceleur soupira.

\- On ne peut rien te confier, Jaskier…

\- Oh vraiment, c'est comme ça… Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un paquet pour toi aussi.

\- Un paquet ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai peut-être perdu…

En clair, le barde était vexé et se détourna en croisant les bras.

\- Arrête de bouder, Jaskier. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Le brun claqua la langue d'agacement et fouilla la besace qu'il avait à son épaule pour en sortir le médaillon pour Alvin et une lettre qu'il donna avec un sourire mutin à son ami.

\- Une lettre de ta chérie.

\- Shani ? Donne-moi ça.

Jaskier regarda en souriant le mutant impassible s'empresser de lui arracher des mains la lettre et le médaillon. Le métal de l'amulette devrait aider un grandement l'enfant. Ce ne serait certainement pas agréable pour l'enfant, mais ça garderait un maximum sous contrôle ses dons et ses capacités de Source lui facilitant la vie en dépit de l'inconfort. Il glissa l'objet dans sa besace à ingrédient et alla s'asseoir à une table pour lire la lettre qui sentait bon les herbes médicinales. Dans son courrier, Shani se faisait clairement du souci pour lui, allant jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait demandé à Jaskier de faire le messager pour qu'il prenne soin du mutant pour elle. Même si Ann était certainement avec lui (Shani n'avait pas l'air certaine du fait), elle savait que Jaskier avait toujours été un ami fidèle et que le Loup Blanc pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problème. Elle lui parla enfin de la disparition de Alvin et de son inquiétude pour lui. Elle supposait qu'il devait être à proximité d'une rivière ou d'un lac, puisque durant tout son temps à Wyzima avec elle, l'enfant avait tendance à aller se faufiler régulièrement sur le quai des marais.

Au milieu de la lettre, les mots laissèrent le Loup Blanc pensif.

« Je sais que tu apprécies cet enfant tout autant que moi. En fait, à nous trois, nous formons presque une famille, et je sais que quand les choses se seront calmées, tu parviendras à faire le point sur… tes sentiments. Tu ferais un père parfait pour Alvin. »

Et le message continua encore sur la même veine, avec Shani disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait autant. Elle cherchait un Happy Ending.

Il replia la lettre pensivement et soupira. Il devait y répondre rapidement. Rassurer Shani, et essayer de lui dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, éclaircir ses sentiments. Il leva la tête en voyant que Jaskier s'était assis juste devant lui, à la même table, souriant avec amusement.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le barde.

\- Je voudrais répondre à cette lettre.

Tout juste les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres qu'un parchemin apparut devant son nez, avec une plume froissée et une bouteille d'encre.

\- Alors, tu vas la commencer comment cette lettre ?

Geralt regarda le barde, prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et regarda son parchemin. Comment pouvait-il commencer ça ?

\- Hmmm… Donc… _Chère Shani_ ?

\- Je suis heureux de voir que votre histoire d'amour est en pleine éclosion, sourit le barde. Vraiment, ça fait plaisir à voir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, coupa le Loup Blanc en continuant d'écrire un peu. A présent quoi ? Quelques mots sur Alvin ?

\- Elle a l'air attachée à l'enfant, je suis certain qu'elle doit se faire du souci.

\- Et je peux lui parler de ce qu'il se passe ici à Eaux Troubles, renchérit le mutant en se mettant à l'ouvrage.

\- Elle pourrait trouver ça intéressant, en effet. Finis ta lettre et adresse-toi au Roi Pêcheur, il devrait pouvoir la livrer à Wyzima sans difficulté.

Le Loup Blanc hocha la tête et continua son mot alors que Jaskier s'en allait faire une démonstration musicale à la demande de quelques villageoises. C'est en relevant la tête de son courrier que le mutant remarqua un peu plus loin que Julian était assis à une table à lire. Le sorceleur se leva, plia sa lettre pour sa petite-amie qu'il rangea dans sa bourse à élixirs avant d'aller à la rencontre du futur marié. Puisque c'était sa future femme qui voulait adopter Alvin, il devait lui parler. Quand l'homme sut qu'il était question de l'enfant, il regarda sérieusement le sorceleur en l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa table, avant de lui répondre :

\- Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en magie. Ni moi ou ma future épouse ne sommes aptes à être ses gardiens.

Il n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient des simples gens, pas des magiciens. Et si la sorcière du village disait qu'Alvin était trop puissant pour elle, alors, un couple fait d'un marchand et d'une paysanne ne risquait pas d'y arriver.

\- Vous devriez en faire un sorceleur, continua le jeune homme.

Là par contre, c'était moins intelligent. Les sorceleurs, qu'ils aient complété ou pas totalement leur entraînement, ou qu'ils aient ou pas subi les mutations partiellement ou entièrement (voir parfois, pas du tout), étaient vu en lépreux. Certes, ce Julian ainsi que ce village faisaient exception, mais ce n'était pas un choix qu'on pouvait faire pour ensuite changer d'avis. Cela briserait le futur d'un garçonnet. Il serait condamné pendant de longues années à errer sur les routes, sans foyer, sans famille, à vendre le tranchant de ses glaives pour quelques maigres orins. Il ne pourrait jamais songer à se poser et avoir une femme et des enfants.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train de proposer, lui dit froidement Geralt. Mais je suis d'accord pour le garder à l'œil, pour l'instant, de temps à autre, pour essayer de l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas en faire un sorceleur. Pas comme ça.

Il soupira et quitta l'auberge.

Il était temps de trouver Ann.

.

.

La mutante n'était pas difficile à retrouver. En fait, on l'entendait avant de la voir. En arrivant vers les rives du lac, on percevait de plus en plus clairement sa voix qui chantonnait un air entraînant dans une langue totalement inconnue. Puis, la femme était enfin visible, assise sur des rochers en finissant de se rhabiller, les cheveux vaguement rassemblés au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas dégouliner d'eau partout. Elle dû l'entendre ou le percevoir puisqu'elle arrêta de chanter pour le saluer joyeusement.

La voir si énergique et de si bonne humeur pouvait expliquer pourquoi Abigail n'avait pas voulu la déranger. Loin des machines à tuer sans émotion qu'étaient les sorceleurs en général, Portgas rayonnait de vie.

\- Tu aimes le lac ? demanda Geralt alors que sa camarade le rejoignait.

\- A défaut d'avoir connu ma mère, l'océan a pris son rôle, répondit la D. en sautant sur la rive aux côtés du Loup Blanc.

Elle se tourna vers le lac avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Ce lac est tellement grand et clair qu'il me rappelle la mer.

\- Je vois.

La mutante se tourna vers son collègue pour savoir le programme.

\- Eh bien, j'ai retrouvé Alvin et il a l'air de se porter assez bien. Et il s'avère que Berengar est ici. Il a pris un contrat pour s'occuper d'une affaire entre les Vodyanois et les habitants, mais ça traîne apparemment et rien n'a été fait. A part ça, outre le mariage et une rivalité entre deux sœurs… rien de bien passionnant.

\- J'vais m'faire grave chier ici, soupira la femme. Donc, que faisons-nous ?

\- Je propose qu'on se renseigne sur cette affaire de Vodyanois avant de rencontrer Berengar. On lui posera des questions sur la Salamandre et on verra s'il veut de l'aide pour son contrat après.

\- Je vais rester sur tes talons jusqu'à ce que Javed soit un petit tas de chaire sanglante sur le sol, donc, je t'en prie, ouvre la voie.

\- Commençons l'enquête, alors.

Dans leur quête, ils avaient besoin de parler au seul Vodyanoi qui n'était pas hostile dans les environs. Et c'était le prêtre qui vénérait la Dame du Lac et s'occupait de son autel. Et oui, avec sa parure riche et son immense chapeau bordeaux qui lui faisait une drôle de tête si on rajoutait son masque à oxygène, on pouvait bien voir que cet individu était un prêtre chez les Vodyanois. Bien qu'il dût être très dévolu à la Dame du Lac pour passer presque toute ses journées à en prendre soin.

Quand les deux sorceleurs s'approchèrent, la créature se tourna vers eux en les fixant de ses grands yeux de poissons.

\- Hertsool Gool Bahl tahl Hooll ! Ooooooo ! Grao Lol ! leur dit le Prêtre Vodyanoi.

\- … et nous sommes Geralt de Riv et Anabela D. Portgas, ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit le Loup Blanc.

Ann regarda son camarade avec surprise. Il avait à moitié oublié l'Ancien Langage mais il parlait le Vodyanoi ? Il avait son sens des priorités, le vieux loup lubrique.

\- Dool Bool tohl grool ?

L'intonation disait que c'était une question, mais le D. n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Elle regarda son camarade pour une traduction et manqua de tomber à l'eau sous l'aveu que fit le blanc :

\- Nous ne parlons pas votre langue.

Alors pourquoi il avait fait comme si c'était le cas ?!

En tout cas, cela n'offensa pas des masses le Vodyanoi :

\- Daoelaol ! Votre langue, je parle très bien.

Cool, ils n'auraient pas besoin de jouer les mîmes.

\- Nous aurions des questions pour vous, lui dit Ann.

La créature secoua la tête et montra la statue qu'il gardait avec un doigt.

\- A genoux devant la Dame, amis. Pas à genoux, vous Dagonlaolbaltol, pas parler.

\- Donc, on doit rendre hommage à la Dame du Lac ? demanda Geralt.

\- Exact, répondit le Vodyanoi.

Ann leva le nez pour mieux voir l'immense femme taillée dans le marbre qui levait un bras devant elle, vers l'horizon, tel une guide. Elle inspira profondément en regardant le visage de pierre. Doux et tranquille. Comme ce village.

\- Très bien.

Et sans poser plus de question, Geralt s'agenouilla.

La D. resta debout, à regarder la statue. Elle était une pirate, elle ne se soumettait à personne, elle ne courbait l'échine devant personne. Elle était son propre maître et ne rendait des comptes qu'à Shirohige… mais à quoi ça l'avancerait ici ? Sans compter que la sorceleuse ne croyait pas en la Dame du Lac, cela risquerait de rendre hostile le Vodyanoi et ainsi compliquer leur mission.

Elle soupira et finit par poser un genou à terre comme son camarade, la tête basse.

Que le prêtre voie ça comme il voulait, mais elle, elle ne s'engageait à rien. Elle ne faisait que saluer la beauté de la statue, rien de plus, rien de moins. Personne ne mettrait une laisse au cou du Chat Noir, pas même pour une stupide idée de foi. Elle ne resta à genou que le strict minimum, avant de se relever en même temps que son collègue.

\- Parler ! invita le Vodyanoi avec une intonation satisfaite derrière son masque à oxygène. Gool bool tahl Hool !

\- On a appris qu'il y avait des problèmes entre les habitants et les Vodyanois, et on aimerait savoir ce que disent les vôtres de tout ça, lui dit Geralt avec son calme froid si caractéristique.

\- Gul ! Bul ! Humains grands ennemis de Vodyanois ! Engager machinsorceleur pour tuer Vodyanois. Machinsorceleur à la crypte. Nous aimer vouloir humains, cependant humains nagent dans nos eaux.

Ann regarda son camarade qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur le « sorceleur ». Quelque chose lui disait qu'il craignait cette rencontre avec Berengar.

Avec un « on reviendra », le Loup Blanc tourna les talons. Il voulait repousser la confrontation avec Berengar. Et le plus constructif, pour l'instant, était de rencontrer la divinité locale.

.

.

Rencontrer la Dame du Lac qui vivait apparemment sur l'ilot était une bonne idée. Et pour cela, s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire attaquer par des Vodyanois mécontents, une barque serait plus sécurisée. Alors, il fallait demander au Roi Pêcheur son autorisation pour lui emprunter sa barque. Le vieil homme en haillon était assis sur des roches, à jeter une ligne à l'eau quand ils allèrent à sa rencontre. Il se contenta de leur adresser un « Hm » interrogatif en les voyant.

\- Salutation, vous êtes le Roi Pêcheur, c'est ça ? se fit confirmer Ann.

\- Mhmmmmm, confirma le vieillard en hochant la tête.

\- Heummm… on est des sorceleurs et on a des questions sur les environs. Des monstres dans le lac ?

Le vieil homme eut une grimace pour accompagner son « hmmm ».

\- Amphisbène ? Autre chose peut-être ? Quelque chose de plus gros et dangereux qu'une libellule, j'entends.

\- Mmmm…

La sorceleuse lança un regard à son camarade disant clairement « aide-moi », ne sachant pas comment gérer un muet.

\- Il n'y a donc que les Vodyanois pour causer des ennuis. Des noyadés peut-être ? Ou des noyeurs ?

\- Mmmh… confirma le vieillard en hochant la tête avant d'agiter la main, l'air de dire un peu.

Les Vodyanois seraient plus compliqués, mais rien à craindre des autres créatures tant qu'il faisait jour, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

\- Peut-on utiliser votre barque ?

\- Mhm, acquiesça le vieil homme.

Et il retourna à sa partie de pêche, laissant Geralt hausser des épaules. Ann tourna les talons et alla rejoindre la barque qu'elle poussa aisément à l'eau avant de sauter dedans. Son camarade suivit le mouvement après avoir demandé au Roi Pêcheur s'il pouvait livrer la lettre pour Shani à Wyzima. Il prit les rames, laissant la pirate mettre la main à l'eau pour en observer les profondeurs avec une fascination évidente. La traversée fut d'un calme parfait, juste troublée par le bruit des rames et de l'eau. Et à leur grande surprise, ils réalisèrent que ce qui les accueillit devant l'îlot… c'était des nénuphars. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. L'eau était recouverte par les grandes fleurs blanches des plantes aquatiques qui étaient repoussées par le passage de la barque.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile de trouver la Dame du Lac.

Elle était assise sur un rocher, les regardant venir en silence. Elle portait une longue toge d'un blanc translucide qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle tirant très discrètement sur le vert marin à l'instar de ses longs cheveux humides, rejetés en arrière, qui dévoilaient ses oreilles pointues. Elle était là, tranquillement assise sur son rocher à les regarder accoster la rive, les observant avec deux yeux anciens et sages au milieu d'un visage lisse et sans âge.

Tranquille, paisible… serein.

En la voyant, Ann saisit parfaitement que c'était vraiment… l'entité ? oui, l'entité qu'ils cherchaient. Et que c'était _vraiment_ une déesse en dépit de sa ressemblance avec tout ce qui entrait dans le sac fourre-tout des nymphes comme les naïades, les dryades etc.

Et ce par un simple fait : elle ne parvenait pas à la sentir de son Haki.

Comme une illusion.

\- Ton Kenbushoku ne te sert à rien avec moi _Muire rhnawedd_, sourit paisiblement la femme. A moins que tu préfères le terme de _prince_.

Sa voix avait une étrange qualité, comme un petit écho dans sa tonalité étrangement grave. Elle pivota sur son siège et se leva, ses pieds nues foulant le sable de l'ilot sans laisser la moindre empreinte alors que les deux sorceleurs étaient sur le sable, immobiles.

\- Bienvenus à vous, Geralt et Ace, salua-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle.

\- Mes excuses, mais je ne me rappelle pas de votre nom, dit Geralt alors que sa comparse était étrangement silencieuse à ses côtés.

\- Simplement parce que tu ne le connais pas. Mais moi je te connais, de réputation.

\- Je préfère vous avertir, mais Jaskier prend beaucoup de liberté dans ses balades.

\- Je suis certaine de ma source, il est question de la sirène Sh'eenaz.

Les sourcils de Geralt se soulevèrent d'un micro millimètre pour signaler sa surprise.

\- Sirène ?

\- Oui, confirma la déesse. Pourquoi cette surprise ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Que tu as réussi à éviter un conflit entre le prince d'Agloval et les habitants de la cité sous-marine d'Ys. Grâce à toi et tes amis, les humains et les Vodyanois d'Ys arrivent à se tolérer.

\- C'est encourageant, j'espère en faire autant ici.

\- Sh'eenaz a mentionné ton intelligence, je t'invite donc à en faire usage.

\- Qui es-tu, _onna_ ? Comment sais-tu pour _Ace_ ?

Geralt et la femme se tournèrent vers la D. qui avait plissé les yeux en portant sa main à son glaive d'argent. Pourtant, la Dame du Lac ne cessa pas le moins du monde de sourire.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, le terme _megami_ serait plus approprié dans mon cas, que le simple _onna_. Un voyageur est passé ici il y a vingt ans, parcourant le continent de long en large à la recherche d'une personne assez cher à son cœur pour qu'il change de monde pour la retrouver. Je parle bien entendu du Phénix Marco. Si à cet instant, j'avais su que tu étais celle que l'on connait comme le Chat Noir, l'Incendiaire de Rivia ou _Deith Ichaer_, j'aurai pu plus facilement l'orienter.

La main d'Ann glissa de son glaive pour tomber mollement le long de son corps alors qu'elle fixait avec des yeux ronds la déesse.

\- Mais j'en ai oublié de répondre à ta première question, bien que la réponse soit évidente. On me nomme la Dame du Lac. De nombreux chevaliers défendaient mon honneur autrefois, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Seul mon pauvre et malade Roi Pêcheur reste.

Lentement, comme si Ann était un animal qu'elle ne voulait pas effrayer, la Dame du Lac porta une main au visage de la sorceleuse et lui caressa sa joue.

\- Avoir un phénix pour compagnon assure une fidélité à toute épreuve. Peu d'hommes auraient changé de monde en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'assurance qu'ils reverraient leur terre natale ou le but même de leur voyage. Tu es un homme chanceux, très chanceux, enfant de Davy Jones.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, essuyant une larme sur la joue tachetée de la mutante qui avait l'air d'être frappée par la foudre.

\- Ann ? appela Geralt.

La D. se réveilla et recula d'un pas en leur tournant le dos.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

Et elle commença à s'éloigner.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu le veux, lui dit la Dame du Lac avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. Je ne peux rien faire pour le cadeau de Davy Jones, mais je peux te permettre de redevenir Ace. Ah, et en retournant au village, passe donc chez mon Roi Pêcheur. Il garde quelque chose qui t'appartient et qui te permettra de savoir comment j'ai fait pour te reconnaître malgré les changements.

Ann se figea un instant, puis reprit sa marche pour disparaître dans les étendues sauvages au-delà de la plage. Geralt la regarda s'éloigner avec un froncement de sourcil, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la suivre, le Dame du Lac lui prit le bras et secoua la tête.

\- Ce que je viens de lui dire est déjà assez dure comme ça, laisse-lui du temps. Tant que nous sommes ici, as-tu des questions ? Quelque chose me dit que oui, tu en as.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Elle se détourna de Geralt et se dirigea vers son rocher. Il resta un instant à la regarder s'éloigner, avant de la suivre et de lui demander de l'aide :

\- Ma Dame, on dit que je suis revenu à la vie, mais j'ai perdu ma mémoire. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

La femme s'immobilisa.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas revenu par simple hasard, pas plus qu'Ace a réussi à échapper à la mort. Mais tout d'abord, répond à ma question : crois-tu au Destin ?

\- Oui, j'y crois.

Geralt fronça les sourcils. Généralement, lui et le Destin, ça faisait huit. Pourquoi cela était-il sorti avec autant de naturel et d'assurance ?

La Dame du Lac le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- En répondant à ma question, tu as aussi répondu à la tienne.

\- Le Destin m'a conduit ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas maîtresse du Destin.

Elle s'assit sur son rocher et refit face à Geralt.

\- J'ai vu votre passé et votre futur à tous les deux, cependant, je ne peux parler d'aucun des deux.

\- Puis-je espérer être orienté sur la bonne route ?

\- Très bien. Même si tu ne le sauras jamais, toi et les forces qui te propulsent, comme une feuille est emporté dans le vent, cela vaut le prix pour rester un homme décent.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, Ma Dame. Et dîtes-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à vos protecteurs en armures brillantes ?

Un lourd soupir échappa les lèvres de la divinité.

\- La faute revient à la légende du Saint Graal. Mes braves chevaliers, je ne sais pourquoi, étaient déterminés de partir à sa conquête. Ils disaient que c'était leur destinée de trouver le Saint Graal. Hélas, mes pouvoirs ne peuvent vaincre la destinée. J'ai échoué à guider ces pauvres hommes sur le droit chemin.

\- Personne ne trouva le Graal ? devina le Sorceleur.

\- Exactement. Connais-tu la légende du Saint Graal ?

\- J'ai perdu ma mémoire.

\- Parle à l'Ermite qui veille sur les tombes des plus braves de ces chevaliers. Même si ennuyeux, il connait la légende du Graal à la perfection.

\- J'irai le consulter.

\- Si tu reviens avec l'intention de t'embarquer dans une mission d'une importance capitale… crois-moi, je peux me montrer _très_ déplaisante.

Ne pas offenser une déesse, alors.

.

.

Geralt avait entendu parler des elfes qui avaient trouvés refuge à proximité. Des Scoiat'ael à n'en pas douter. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui disait clairement que l'un des gros problèmes dans ce conflit, outre le racisme des deux côtés de l'équation, c'était aussi l'arrogance de la race elfique. Clairement. Quand on est dans la merde, il n'y a que l'égo qui empêche un individu d'accepter la moindre mie de pain. Les villageois d'Eaux Troubles avaient voulu leur offrir un peu de leur repas, mais la fierté de cette vieille race leur avait fait refuser le présent. Pas avec un simple « non, merci », mais avec un silence haineux et hautain qui accompagnait un regard froid. Cette fierté était certainement une des raisons pour laquelle cette race était sur la pente de l'extinction.

En suivant la plage, il finit par trouver un campement devant une petite grotte. Deux elfes essayaient vaillamment de pêcher sans beaucoup d'efficacité. Un autre préparait une maigre wyverne qui venait d'être chassée, avec quelques baies et racines dans l'herbe à côté. A peine Geralt s'était approché de la grotte qu'une elfe en sortie. Une belle femme. Grande, mince, racée, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés dans une natte bien nette tombant dans son dos et deux autres plus fines juste devant ses oreilles. La noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux faisait ressortir sa peau d'une pâleur d'albâtre qui ne semblait presque pas naturelle tellement le contraste était saisissant. Unique défaut à sa beauté, un nez qu'on avait cassé il fut un temps.

\- Salutation Geralt, salua-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire sur son visage sans âge, fin et altier.

\- Salutation, elfe, répondit le sorceleur.

Encore quelqu'un qu'il connaissait d'avant son amnésie, pour qu'elle soit aussi familière avec lui ?

Le sourire disparut et elle fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant. Elle l'observa intensément, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur sur la personne. Ayant la confirmation que ce n'était pas elle le problème, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un air offensé sur le visage.

\- M'as-tu oubliée ? Je veux bien admettre que beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre rencontre à l'autre bout du monde, mais tout de même.

\- J'ai perdu ma mémoire.

\- Ah. Peu importe. Je suis Toruviel. Et je suis contente de te revoir.

Toruviel… ah oui, l'elfe qui avait fait cadeau à Jaskier de son luth elfique !

\- Jaskier m'a parlé vaguement de toi. Je suis heureux de te… revoir, apparemment.

Un sourire revint sur les lèvres fines de l'elfe en armure de cuir avec ses décorations en queue d'écureuils. Elle avait l'air si mince, si épuisée…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Le Destin, si j'en crois la Dame du Lac. La magie, si je prends en compte que mon voyage de Wyzima à ici m'a été offert par la magicienne Triss Merigold.

\- Avec les aventures que vous les sorceleurs, vous vivez, il y aurait de quoi remplir des rayonnages entiers d'histoires.

Si on prenait en compte l'histoire fragmentée de Portgas et le peu qu'on lui racontait de la sienne, il était bien d'accord avec Toruviel.

\- Je peux aider par ici ? Ma camarade de voyage est occupée sur l'île de la Dame du Lac, alors, autant me rendre utile jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me rejoindre.

\- Rare quand les sorceleurs se déplacent en groupe.

\- Surtout deux sorceleurs ensemble. C'est Deith Ichaer qui m'accompagne.

\- Oh. L'Incendiaire de Rivia. Sa réputation est aussi sombre que son surnom, j'espère que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages avec elle.

\- Tu n'as pas vu son caractère.

Un maigre sourire à la fois amusé et blasé apparut sur le visage du Loup Blanc avant de disparaître. Cela surprit tellement son interlocutrice qu'elle en leva haut les sourcils.

\- Tu veux bien éclairer ma mémoire défectueuse ? Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

\- Bien entendu, assura l'elfe. Nous avons fait connaissance sur les terres de Dol Blathanna, la Vallée des Fleurs… le plus bel endroit au monde. J'y ai donné à Jaskier son luth que j'espère qu'il conserve précieusement.

Elle se gratta la joue avec un sourire nostalgique avant de poser sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée elfique à sa taille.

\- Notre rencontre m'a changée, et je ne parle pas que de mon nez, dit-elle avec un brin d'humour. Avant, je _haïssais _les humains sans exception. Mais tes mots ont jeté le doute dans mon esprit… et quand la guerre a apporté toute cette haine… j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait une autre solution.

Oh, donc, il avait fait des trucs assez bien dans sa vie s'il avait aidé une elfe à y voir plus clair.

\- J'en suis heureux.

\- Autant que moi, sorceleur.

Le sourire de Toruviel ne pouvait qu'accentuer un peu plus sa fatigue.

\- Je peux rendre service ? s'enquit le Loup Blanc en réalisant l'état de son interlocutrice.

L'elfe soupira et hésita longuement. Puis, avec une voix qui disait qu'elle ravalait clairement sa fierté, elle lui avoua qu'elle et son groupe avaient bel et bien besoin d'aide :

\- Nous avons des blessés, des malades et nous sommes affamés. Les négociations avec les locaux n'ont pas abouti. Notre dignité est tout ce qu'il nous reste, avec le maigre espoir que les renforts qui viendront à notre secours aient avec eux le meilleur guérisseur du continent et _beaucoup_ de provisions.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Je peux aider à la chasse, s'il le faut.

\- Pourrais-tu nous acheter du pain frais ?

Elle décrocha une bourse très légère et la donna à Geralt.

\- J'ai vingt orins, ça devrait être assez pour cinq miches de pains. Nous pourrons regagner avec assez de forces pour reprendre nous-mêmes la chasse.

Les elfes et leur fierté…

Le sorceleur referma sa main sur la bourse.

\- Je fais au plus vite. Ah, et Jaskier est à l'auberge, si tu veux aller lui dire bonjour.

\- Ma priorité est mon groupe, mais j'essaierai de le voir. A défaut, demande-lui de prendre soin de mon luth et passe-lui mon bon souvenir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna de cette connaissance qu'il venait de retrouver et retourna vers le village. Il avait du pain à acheter après tout.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta chez Alina. Il devait donner à Alvin le médaillon et des nouvelles de son fiancé à la blondinette avec ses tresses. Avec son air ingénu, la future mariée lui raconta que l'enfant était pire qu'une anguille : il était partout et nulle part à la fois.

\- S'il n'est pas dans le village ou ici, il sera sur la berge de la rivière, un peu plus loin à l'opposé du lac. Alvin aime passer du temps là-bas.

Mais combien de temps avaient-ils passés dans la tanière de la Salamandre pour avoir l'impression que cela faisait une semaine, si ce n'était plus, que la blondinette côtoyait l'enfant ? En attendant, la nana, elle n'était pas des plus responsables. Alvin était sa charge, elle devrait le surveiller plus attentivement.

Il l'informa ensuite de la tentative veine de Celina à charmer Julian.

\- Celina peut être insupportable, mais elle changera, quand elle se décidera à se marier. Pour Julian, eh bien, il m'aime et aucune dispute, ni aucun discours ne peut changer les choses. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, sans qu'il le sache ou pense que je me fasse du… souci. En tout cas merci.

Aaaah, les femmes…

Il devait confronter Berengar et se mettre au travail avant de se retrouver impliquer dans la préparation du mariage.


	13. Dame de Midi, Dame de Minuit

**Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de la Geste. Et on rajoute quelques ennuis à une situation épineuse.**

**Je veux aussi offrir mes remerciements à WizPeppy pour avoir laissé sur le Discord la musique du jour (que j'ai traduite, chose rare, je l'admets, et je l'ai aussi adapté pour le personnage).**

**Et donc, pour rendre à Cléopâtre ce qu'on ne doit pas à César, je veux beaucoup de love pour "Black Vultures" (version accoustique) de Halestrom.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Geralt suivit la route qui longeait la rivière, cherchant Alvin. Vu la magie que dégageait naturellement l'enfant, il se doutait que son médaillon se manifesterait dès qu'il se rapprocherait de lui, sans compter que ça faisait aussi un bon entraînement pour son Haki naissant. Finalement, il l'aperçut, au loin, à genoux auprès d'un chien. Un sentiment intense de danger saisit Geralt, le faisant accélérer. Avec raison, parce qu'une créature vaguement humaine venait de sortir d'il ne savait où pour se jeter sur Alvin. Le mutant réussit à s'interposer juste à temps avec son glaive d'argent, repoussant le monstre de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer que le gamin était bien en sécurité derrière lui, avant de rapporter son attention sur son adversaire.

Une Dévoreuse.

Il connaissait les légendes sur Baba Yaga, dérivées du monstre. Mais aucune ne faisait justice à l'horreur et à la dangerosité de la créature. On aurait dit une vieille femme obèse à la peau luisante et grisâtre, avec une bouche vicieuse et des crocs faits pour arracher la chair humaine encore vivante, sans parler de la langue qui pendait hors de la mâchoire.

La trouver aussi proche d'habitations humaines n'était pas ce qui était choquant.

C'était plus qu'il était tout juste midi et que le monstre attaquait, alors qu'elles chassaient la nuit en groupe.

La Dévoreuse passa à l'attaque, avec des mouvements lourds et puissants, utilisant toute sa masse corporelle pour tenter de renverser Geralt. Mais il était hors de question que le Loup Blanc se laisse ainsi mettre à terre, surtout quand il devait protéger l'enfant dans son dos.

Pendant un instant, la lame d'argent vira au noir durant l'affrontement de colosse entre les deux belligérants. Le tranchant passa aisément au travers la chair du monstre, lui découpant le bras et une partie du torse, avant que le sorceleur ne pivote dans l'autre sens pour donner plus d'élan à sa lame et faire sauter la tête du monstre, mettant fin au combat.

Il resta là, immobile, à observer la créature morte à ses pieds, avant de secouer son arme et de la ranger dans le fourreau dans son dos.

\- Tu m'as sauvé ! souffla Alvin. J'ai eu si peur…

\- Tout va bien, maintenant, rassura le Loup Blanc.

\- Je le sais.

\- Pourquoi tu jouais près de la rivière ?

Le garçon se tourna vers le chien qui était avec lui. L'animal avait une patte recroquevillée sous son ventre, se tenant bravement sur ses trois autres, tout en adressant un regard méfiant au mutant.

\- J'ai trouvé un chien blessé, expliqua le gamin. Shani dit qu'il faut toujours prendre soin de ceux qui souffrent.

Le mutant soupira et regarda Alvin, le chien, puis le monstre qu'il venait de tuer.

Mais à quoi diable avait-il songé ?

Participer à des jeux d'enfants ? S'installer ensemble et fonder une famille ? Misère… Quelle erreur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait sa demande. Shani méritait quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle, pas un vagabond qui parcourt le monde en risquant sa peau pour une poignée d'orins.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Alvin et elle.

Il était un Sorceleur. Un Witcher.

Et parfois, il le regrettait sincèrement.

Elles lui manquaient… elles ? non, elle au singulier. Pourquoi avait-il songé au pluriel ? Peu importe.

Il ouvrit sa besace pour en sortir le collier en dimeritium, ce métal si puissant qu'il pouvait annuler et couper la magie.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce collier en dimeritium ? demanda le sorceleur en tendant le bijou à l'enfant.

Le gamin eut une grimace en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les colliers, c'est pour les filles.

\- Mais celui-ci repoussera les cauchemars. Et j'en porte un, moi aussi, tu vois ?

Certes, son amulette n'était pas en dimeritium, mais il portait techniquement parlant un collier. Il souleva la tête de loup en métal de son col et le laissa retomber sur sa poitrine.

\- Une amulette comme la tienne !? s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Que dirais-tu de vivre avec Alina et Julian ? continua le sorceleur.

Le visage du garçon se fit triste.

\- J'ai rêvé d'Alina. Je la vois dans les champs, dansant dans la lumière du soleil, cherchant quelque chose. Elle me demande de l'aider, mais je sais qu'on ne trouvera rien. Quand je me réveille, j'arrive plus à respirer et je me sens mal.

\- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, Alvin, lui assura Geralt.

La voix du gamin se dédoubla, prit un écho plus aigu, surnaturel, qui envoyait des frissons de peur dans le dos, pendant que ses yeux se mettaient à luire d'une lueur bleutée dû à la magie sauvage. Il commençait à entrer en transe, le mutant devait l'arrêter.

\- **_Veux-tu vivre avec des gens ordinaires ? Les Sorceleurs protègent les gens comme eux : simples ; sans défenses ; normaux…_**

\- Mets ce collier, Alvin.

\- **_Dh'oine ! Regarde dans mes yeux et vois ta mort !_**

L'aura magique commençait à se répandre tout autour de l'enfant, l'entourant d'un halo azuré.

\- **_Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça ! Tu n'es même pas humain !_**

\- Alvin…

\- **_Maintenant, tu vois la nécessité de cet acte, quel qu'en soit le prix ?! Geralt, ouvre les yeux !_**

Geralt n'ouvrit pas ses yeux ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Il passa de force l'amulette au cou de l'enfant. La transe s'arrêta là. La magie reflua et Alvin tomba sur les fesses par terre, la respiration haletante.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Alvin ? s'enquit le sorceleur.

Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je vais te ramener chez Alina, tu vas te reposer, d'accord ?

L'enfant ne pipa mot. Facilement, le mutant hissa le gamin dans ses bras pour le porter sur sa hanche, avant de donner un bon coup de pied dans la dépouille sanglante du monstre qu'il avait tué, laissant la mémé obèse à la poitrine et au ventre flasque rouler le long de la pente pour tomber dans un bruit d'eau dans la rivière. En s'en rapprochant, il remarqua un semblant de caverne à moitié immergé dans l'eau. Maintenant, il savait d'où était sorti le monstre. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le village, Alvin somnolant contre son épaule.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent la musique.

Pendant un instant, Geralt songea qu'il s'agissait de Jaskier, puis il réalisa que cela ne ressemblait que de loin à un luth. C'était plus grave, avec une plus forte résonance, mais il n'en était pas certain, puisqu'il n'était pas un expert musical. Il était en tout cas persuadé que ce n'était pas l'instrument du barde.

\- Alvin, tu te sens la force de rentrer seul ? demanda le mutant.

L'enfant hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Alors, va te coucher. Je vais voir ce que c'est.

Alvin fut reposé à terre et après un dernier regard à l'adulte, il s'éloigna. Une main sur sa lame d'argent au cas où, Geralt traversa les collines pour trouver l'origine de la musique. Entre temps, la mélodie changea et en se rapprochant, il parvint à entendre une voix familière qui lui fit ranger son arme.

Ann.

Il la trouva sur ce qui était un pont brisé en deux en son centre. Le matériel à proximité disait que quelqu'un devait le réparer normalement, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive outre la sorceleuse qui tournait le dos au sentier.

Le Loup Blanc s'arrêta et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle chantait.

_On dirait la fin du monde,_

_Mais ce n'est que le commencement !_

_Oublie tout ce que tu as appris !_

_Je survis depuis que j'ai commencé à ramper !_

Joyeux concept musical. Entre Jaskier qui faisait des balades romantiques à tour de bras, et le répertoire apparemment déprimant de la sorceleuse, le Loup Blanc était servi.

_Je me suis effondré mais je ne suis pas hors-jeu !_

_Le Diable est à ma porte…_

Il devait néanmoins admettre que ce type de musique était assez étrange à entendre par rapport à ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. C'était plus sombre, certes, mais aussi plus sauvage et sans les codifications qu'il connaissait des chansons et musiques qu'il avait entendues durant son voyage sans fin. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais vu des gens crier dans des chansons comme le fit Ann à cet instant :

_Je ne m'rends pas ! J'n'abandonne pas !_

_Je ne laisserai rien me briser !_

_Je suis en feu ! Je suis un guerrier !_

_Je serai toujours la dernière personne debout !_

_Des vautours noirs tournent dans le ciel…_

_Ils ramassent les morceaux !_

_Les charognards attendent ma mort…_

_Mais je ne suis pas vaincu !_

Le texte n'était peut-être pas joyeux, mais il avait une note d'encouragement et de détermination, loin de ce qu'il connaissait de la Portgas blasée. Quoiqu'ait donné la réunion avec la Dame du Lac, cela avait réveillé un désir de survie enfoui au fond des tripes de sa camarade de l'Ecole du Chat.

_Je suis au bord de la guerre !_

_Je m'accroche et je suis suspendu à un fil !_

_Je suis l'œil de la tempête !_

_Et tu n'as pas encore fini d'entendre parler de moi !_

_Je me suis effondré mais je ne suis pas hors-jeu !_

_Je reviens pour un autre service !_

Lentement, en essayant de ne pas trop déranger, Geralt se rapprocha de sa camarade, s'arrêtant au pied du pont de pierre en réparation. Ann lui tournait toujours le dos, assise sur la brèche. Il remarqua une étrange et longue boite recouverte de cuir à côté d'elle. Elle était ouverte mais son contenu n'était pas visible, outre un chapeau noir posé sur le dessus, d'un type assez rare, typique du sud.

_Je suis toujours vivant !_

_Je suis toujours vivant !_

Geralt se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller chercher Jaskier. Il aurait certainement plus apprécié que lui cette forme inédite de musique. Surtout que ça n'éclairait pas le mutant sur ce qu'avait dit la Dame du Lac à sa camarade pour la survolter ainsi.

_Des vautours noirs tournent dans le ciel…_

_Vous ne pouvez pas attendre ma mort !_

Lassé, le Loup Blanc appela sa camarade qui sursauta, ne l'ayant apparemment pas remarqué. Elle se retourna à moitié sur son perchoir, dévoilant l'instrument qui avait tant intrigué Geralt. Cela ressemblait bel et bien à un luth, mais avec moins de corde, un manche clairement plus long, et un corps moins rebondi reprenant vaguement la forme d'un huit.

\- De Riv ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour savoir que tu as la voix cassée quand tu chantes et que ton souffle siffle tout autant que durant un combat. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ann regarda l'instrument dans ses mains avec une étrange expression, avant de le ranger dans la boite qu'elle referma dessus.

\- Une guitare. Je l'ai reçue d'une amie pour mes dix-neuf ans.

\- Jamais vu un instrument pareil.

\- C'est le futur, De Riv.

Elle prit le chapeau noir et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, dévoilant des perles rouges autour de la calotte et des visages grimaçants bleus sur le devant. Le Loup Blanc vint la rejoindre et s'assit sur une pierre de la maçonnerie, mettant ses armes en travers ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Tu as changé la plume ?

Il se pencha vers l'avant et souleva un dread qui tombait sur l'épaule de sa camarade, dévoilant une plume de feu azurée accrochée tout au bout. Ann reprit sa mèche de cheveux et la remit sur son épaule, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur la plume d'un geste absent.

\- Tu veux discuter avec moi de ce qui t'as touché à ce point dans le discours de la Dame du Lac ? proposa le Loup Blanc pour la tirer de son silence pensif.

La femme hésita, puis rouvrit l'étui de sa guitare pour soulever l'instrument et prendre des papiers en dessous. L'un avait tout l'air d'une lettre parcouru de caractères ne ressemblant à rien de connu, l'autre il n'aurait su le dire puisqu'il était plié en quatre. Une fois les documents dans ses mains, elle referma la caisse et inspira profondément.

\- Tu… tu te souviens de mon histoire, du moins, ce que je t'ai raconté dessus ?

\- Tu as dit que Vesemir était la seule personne à qui tu l'avais remplacée dans sa totalité et tu m'as servi les grandes lignes, oui. Eh bien ? C'est à ce sujet que la Dame du Lac te parlait ?

Ann hocha la tête.

\- Tu connais la théorie de la Conjonction des Sphères ?

\- Tout les sorceleurs la connaissent. C'est le cataclysme qui a eu lieu il y a quinze siècles en arrière. Plusieurs mondes connus et inconnus sont entrés en collision en dépit de leur existence en parallèle au nôtre. Les monstres que l'on combat tous les jours, pour gagner notre pain, se sont retrouvés prisonniers dans notre monde durant cet incident. C'est aussi à cet instant que les Humains sont arrivés pour échapper à la destruction de leur monde. Certains plans se sont mélangés suite à ça, quand d'autres ont été détruits.

\- Tu sais qu'il était possible, avant le cataclysme, de traverser les mondes ?

\- Oui, et que ce n'est plus possible depuis. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- C'est pas totalement vrai. Il existe encore un moyen de traverser les mondes. Certains ont le talent pour. La Chasse Sauvage notamment.

Geralt se redressa en entendant parler de la Chasse.

\- J'ai juste des flashs sans parole de ma capture par la Chasse, sans parler de mon temps parmi eux. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde. Donc, quand je dis que pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle Conjonction des Sphères, je déconne pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. Que tu me dises que tu n'es pas originaire de notre monde ou que tu sois une victime de la Chasse Sauvage. La Dame du Lac n'a rien dit à ce sujet, donc, ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe. Elle a mentionné le nom que tu as abandonné. _Ace_, si je me souviens bien.

\- Répète ce nom, Geralt, et regarde-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te marque le plus.

\- Outre qu'il est clairement étrange ?

Ann lui jeta un regard pas du tout amusé.

\- Il sonne masculin, finit par dire le Loup Blanc après avoir répété une ou deux fois le prénom dans son crâne.

Entre deux doigts, la mutante lui présenta le papier plié en quatre. Le Loup s'en saisit et le déplia pour tomber sur un avis de recherche bien plus fidèle que les esquisses presque caricaturales qu'il avait vues de temps à autres sur les tableaux d'affichages. Il était en couleur, en plus de ça. Il ne connaissait pas la devise, mais le montant lui semblait faramineux. Le nom lui sauta à la figure.

Portgas D. Ace.

Il remonta les yeux sur le portrait, s'attendant à voir l'image de sa collègue, pour rester pantois. C'était un homme qui le défiait du regard sous un chapeau d'un horrible orange. Un homme jeune, tout juste la vingtaine, qui tendait une main enflammée vers le mutant avec un sourire provocateur et moqueur. Dans l'ombre du chapeau, il parvint néanmoins à reconnaître des tâches de rousseurs familières et remarqua des yeux grisés soulignés d'un anneau couleur onyx. Puis, vint le tatouage sur le bras qu'il avait déjà vu.

\- C'est toi ?

\- _C'était_ moi, ouais. C'est Eilhart qui m'a métamorphosé. Elle m'a volé ma virilité et mes flammes, puisque j'étais l'équivalent d'un pyrokinésiste sauvage. Ce qui faisait de moi _Ace_.

\- Je compatis.

Facile de comprendre sa haine tenace pour la sorcière Redanienne. Et cette illustration explicitait énormément du comportement si peu féminin de la mutante. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- On t'a laissé épouser un autre homme alors que tu en étais un ? Pas que je reproche tes goûts, c'est l'ouverture d'esprit qui me surprend.

\- Mon monde a un bras de mer particulier qu'on nomme la Grand Line. Sur cette tranche, on a tout un tas de petites îles plus ou moins indépendantes les unes des autres à cause de leur champ magnétique qui rend les échanges plus compliqués. Il est donc normal d'avoir des îles plus avancées et d'autres en retard, que ce soit dans les sciences, l'armement, la médecine ou l'ouverture d'esprit. Je me suis marié sur le pont d'un navire et il a suffi de trouver la bonne île pour légaliser l'union.

\- Tu as du courage d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans un corps qui n'est pas le tien.

\- Si m'ouvrir les veines n'était pas cracher sur les sacrifices qu'on a fait pour que je continue de vivre et sur de vieilles promesses que j'ai faîtes, je me serais tué il y a longtemps. Mais c'est bientôt derrière moi tout ça. La Dame du Lac ne peut peut-être pas m'aider à rentrer chez moi, ni à retrouver mes flammes, mais elle peut m'aider à redevenir _Ace_. Il faudra que je reste loin de tout ce qui est magie noire si je veux pas réduire à néant son travail, mais c'est énorme en soit.

\- Si tu es content… contente ?

\- Tu peux rester au masculin désormais, y'a pas de soucis.

\- Donc, si tu es _content_, pourquoi tu tires une telle tête ?

D'un geste de la main, la mutante montra la prime puis sa guitare.

\- La Dame du Lac ne passe pas d'un monde à l'autre, dis-moi comment elle a pu réussir à obtenir ces objets si spécifiques qui me concerne ?

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, les sorceleurs n'étaient pas que des machines à tuer. Ils savaient réfléchir. Et surtout, même si les seules images de phénix, il les avait vues dans un livre, il savait reconnaître leurs plumes si particulières.

\- Ton époux a réussi à changer de monde pour te retrouver.

\- Bingo. La Dame du Lac lui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand, mais qu'elle était certaine que je passerai par ici. Il lui a donc laissé un message pour qu'on puisse se retrouver.

Elle se prit le nez entre ses mains, comme pour s'aider à conserver son calme.

\- Ce _con_ a remué ciel et terre pour partir à ma poursuite, sans même s'assurer un chemin pour rentrer ! Il… il…

Dans un geste maladroit, Geralt changea sa position pour soutenir sa camarade qui venait de craquer. Il savait déjà que l'amour était une magie puissante, capable de miracle et, avec assez de force, de déplacer des montagnes. Et là, il en avait une nouvelle preuve. Il frotta doucement le dos de son amie alors qu'elle sanglotait contre son épaule.

.

* * *

.

Ann continuait de renifler en suivant Geralt jusqu'à l'auberge. Puisque pour remplir sa part du marché avec la Dame du Lac, elle allait devoir reprendre le contrat de Berengar, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de s'encombrer avec sa guitare.

Sauf qu'en passant les portes de l'auberge, il s'avéra qu'il y avait un problème. Tout le monde était réuni autour du maire du village et de Julian, parlant d'un air afféré et inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Geralt alors que la D. allait poser la caisse de sa guitare avec le reste de son paquetage.

Jaskier se détourna pour regarder son ami.

\- Alina a disparu. On l'a vue pour la dernière fois se rendant aux champs, mais ça commence à faire un petit bout de temps.

\- Et Alvin ?

\- Il dort sagement.

\- Des gens ont cherché dans les champs après elle ?

\- Des monstres sortent aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, alors, ils n'osent pas s'y aventurer.

\- Allons-y, marmonna la D. en les rejoignant. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir face à quelques spectres de midi.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille trouver Berengar d'abord pour ton arrangement avec la Dame du Lac ? s'étonna son comparse.

\- J'ai enduré _ça_ pendant _quarante_ _ans_, je peux bien patienter quelques heures de plus et aller sortir une idiote des griffes des spectres des champs.

\- Faîtes attention, leur recommanda le barde.

Geralt avait une mission pour son ami barde.

\- Je devais apporter du pain à Toruviel. Tu sais comment sont les elfes et leur fierté. Prends lui cinq miches, peu importe que tu doives avancer la monnaie, mais ne lui dit pas le prix, sinon, ils vont mourir de faim. Ils sont dans une caverne sur la gauche, quand tu vas vers le lac.

\- J'y vais.

Il reçut la maigre bourse de l'elfe.

Le Loup Blanc sortit dehors dans la chaleur montante avec la sorceleuse. A grand pas, ils traversèrent le chemin qui serpentait dans le village, longeant les fleurs et l'herbe bien verte, pour finir par laisser la civilisation derrière.

Sous leurs pieds, la terre devenait de plus en plus dure et l'herbe jaunissait. Des touffes plus hautes et plus sauvages s'élevaient çà et là dans les environs, plus nombreuses et plus importantes. Puis, l'herbe devint blé. Du blé haut et doré par le soleil avec quelques coquelicots faisant des tâches rouges dans cet océan couleur or.

\- Alvin ? appela Ann en se figeant brusquement.

Les plans de blés s'écartèrent sur le passage de l'enfant.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il aux mutants avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? On m'a dit que tu étais au lit, s'enquit Geralt en le voyant.

\- J'vous l'dirai pas. Je peux venir avec vous ?

Les deux mutants se regardèrent. Avec le dimeritium, la magie sauvage de l'enfant était suffisamment sous contrôle pour ne pas faire réagir les médaillons des sorceleurs. Ils baissèrent de nouveau les yeux vers l'enfant et soupirèrent.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes entre nous et tu nous obéis. Si un monstre s'approche, tu recules et si on te dit de fuir, tu le fais.

\- D'accord !

Et il suivit les deux sorceleurs alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Ann refit son chignon pour avoir moins chaud sous la chaleur montante pendant que Geralt avait une main sur l'épaule de Alvin afin de le tirer hors du danger en cas de besoin. Le pauvre gosse faisait la taille des tiges de blés, il avait donc tout intérêt à ne pas s'éloigner pour ne pas se perdre.

\- Ces champs sont super pour jouer à cache-cache, commenta le gamin entre les deux adultes.

\- Oui, surtout si y'a des monstres autour, ils doivent _adorer _jouer à cache-cache, grommela la D. qui fauchait plus ou moins les herbes autour pour y voir plus clair.

\- Tu as toujours l'amulette ? se fit confirmer Geralt en regardant l'enfant.

\- Je l'ai pas retiré. Pendant ma sieste, je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars… mais j'ai peur que ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des rêves étranges cette nuit.

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours venir nous voir, d'accord ? lui dit la sorceleuse.

\- Hmhm.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite colline où poussaient des framboises aux pieds d'un arbre mort. De là, ils pourraient avoir déjà une première idée pour trouver Alina. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient des arbustes fruitiers, plus il faisait chaud. Une chaleur lourde, épuisante, qui faisait couler de la sueur le long de leur nuque et leur donnait envie de s'allonger à l'ombre pour se reposer.

L'explication leur vint quand le soleil fut juste à la verticale au-dessus de l'arbre mort.

Une lueur orangée s'éleva du sol et cinq femmes apparurent de nulle part autour de l'arbre dans une pluie de pétales de coquelicots d'aspect spectrales. Immédiatement, les mutants se mirent en garde et reculèrent avec prudence pour s'éloigner du tronc, observant le spectacle à moitié aveuglant. Les femmes portaient toutes des robes blanches déchirées et salies à divers endroits, ne cachant en rien leur peau brûlée par le soleil au point de leur donner un aspect parcheminé et calciné, voir momifié. Les femmes tournaient sur elle-même avec énergie, dansant une étrange chorégraphie sous le soleil, comme une invitation pour tous à se joindre à leur ronde.

Au centre, Alina dansait avec les apparitions. Et son regard sans vie et son aspect parcheminé disaient clairement qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des vivants.

Un Spectre de Midi.

Une future mariée desséchée, reconnaissable grâce à ses deux tresses blondes et sa couronne de fleurs sauvages sur la tête.

Elle dut les remarquer puisqu'elle s'avança vers eux avec un visage sans expression, éternellement figé dans la mort et deux grands yeux qui ne se fermaient plus.

\- _Je portais un châle plein de juteuses framboises gorgées de soleil pour mon amour. L'avez-vous vu, voyageurs ? Je l'ai perdu_, leur dit le spectre.

Pourtant, sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas, malgré la voix avec l'étrange écho qui leur parlait.

Les deux mutants se regardèrent alors qu'ils conservaient précautionneusement Alvin derrière eux. La transformation devait être récente pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore perdu les souvenirs de sa vie.

\- _Je dois me marier bientôt, mais je dois voir mon amoureux une dernière fois. Il sera si triste si je ne lui apporte pas des douces framboises… L'amour est une souffrance, une douleur qui transperce mon âme comme une lance… Où est mon amoureux ? Venez donc vous reposez au soleil…_

Les souvenirs des derniers instants étaient toujours là, mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, elle chercherait à embarquer les voyageurs perdus dans la ronde des spectres.

\- _Ah, ma chère sœur, je pleurais sur ton épaule… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si froid ?_

\- Parce que vous êtes morte, Alina, lui répondit Geralt alors qu'Ann resserrait sa prise sur son glaive d'argent pour agir si le spectre se montrait agressif.

En attendant, on pouvait féliciter le Loup Blanc pour son approche… directe de la situation.

Parce que cela enragea l'esprit.

\- _Vous mentez ! Je vous arracherai les yeux !_

Avant qu'elle ne bouge, elle se retrouva avec un glaive dans la poitrine qui continua de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Le Loup donna un coup de pied sous la lame de sa collègue, la faisant remonter vers le haut, découpant presque en deux l'esprit.

Elle explosa dans une forte lueur orange aveuglante, laissant la lame d'argent retomber vers le sol avant que sa manieuse ne le ramène à elle.

Le reste de la ronde avait disparu, laissant le champ de framboises vide.

\- Elle est… ? demanda Alvin.

\- Non. Les spectres de ce genre ont besoin d'un tout autre genre d'exorcisme. Il faut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour la libérer de son état et lui permettre de trouver le repos, expliqua Geralt.

\- Allons avertir son père et Julian, recommanda Ann.

Restant sur leurs gardes, ils s'éloignèrent de l'arbre mort et commencèrent à reprendre la route du village.

Jusqu'à ce que des cris leur parviennent.

Plus loin, ils virent une poursuite dans les champs.

Un homme coursant une femme.

Sans se consulter, les deux mutants se mirent à courir pour rejoindre la scène, reconnaissant Adam, l'amoureux transi de la défunte Alina, et Celina, la sœur jalouse. L'homme avait un poignard en main et hurlait contre la brunette qui trébucha sur sa robe et tomba au milieu des herbes.

\- Tu as tué ma chère Alina ! s'exclama l'homme en se rapprochant de la femme à terre.

\- Je ne le voulais pas ! se défendit la demoiselle en se relevant difficilement.

\- Menteuse ! Tu étais jalouse d'elle ! Meurs, assassin !

Et avant que les deux sorceleurs ne puissent intervenir, Adam poignarda la fille, la faisant tomber dans les herbes en bas de la colline.

\- AHOU KA !? rugit Ann en s'arrêtant à côté.

Elle mit une claque monumentale à l'homme et dévala la pente pour rejoindre la femme en bas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher qu'un spectre s'éleva du champ de blé, faisant reculer tout le monde.

Une apparition pâle, à la peau froide, quelque part entre le blanc et le bleu, avec une robe couleur nuit réduite à l'état de guenilles. Avec elle venait une pluie de plumes de corbeau qui donnèrent l'impression que le soleil n'éclairait plus l'endroit précis de son apparition. Adam prit la fuite en hurlant, laissant les mutants devant la pâle apparition aux cheveux noirs qui se posa au sol dans une froide lueur bleutée.

Lentement, avec une démarche courbée, elle s'avança vers eux alors qu'Alvin les retrouvait enfin. Geralt se plaça devant l'enfant alors qu'ils observaient l'étonnante apparition d'un Spectre de Minuit à _midi_ passée.

\- _Sorceleurs_, _m'entendez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une voix éthérée sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche ou les yeux. _Vous, qui n'êtes ni hommes ni fantômes. Mortels que la mort poursuit. _

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Geralt.

_\- Une âme condamnée à errer au travers du monde pour l'éternité._

\- Et qui a lancé cette malédiction ? s'enquit Ann.

\- _Moi-même, en tuant ma sœur Alina, par pure jalousie._

Celina.

Celina était morte et son spectre était là, devant eux, s'étant condamnée seule à cet état d'errance.

\- _On m'a refusé l'amour, et le soleil me refuse… Ça brûle !_ gémit l'âme. _Je ne peux que chanter ma plainte la nuit !_

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de plumes.

Le silence retomba dans les champs de blé et de fleurs, bientôt brisé par les soupirs blasés des mutants.

Encore plus de travail pour eux.

\- Reste avec Alvin, je vais chercher Adam, demanda le Loup Blanc. On se retrouve au village.

\- Si je le retrouve, je lui arrache les entrailles à ce con, cracha la D. Allez, viens Alvin.

Elle prit une main de l'enfant et se dirigea vers le village, laissant son camarade partir à la recherche du villageois qui venait de tuer Celina.

Suivre ses traces ne fut pas compliqué, sans même prendre en compte les sens surhumains. Les herbes avaient été piétinées sur son passage et on devait entendre ses hurlements jusqu'en Nilfgaard. Quand Geralt le rattrapa, il le prit fermement par le bras pour lui retirer son arme

Cependant, l'humain n'avait dans le crâne qu'un fait : Celina avait tué Alina, la fille dont il était follement amoureux. Ce qui mena à une scène très embarrassante où le mutant se retrouva avec un homme adulte pleurant comme un bébé sur son épaule.

Heureusement, Adam avait des informations importantes sur ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il le sache ou pas. Suite à une dispute, Celina avait poussé sa sœur qui était tombée. La tête d'Alina avait frappé une pierre. Un accident, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un accident tragique qui avait viré à un drame encore plus important avec le coup de sang de l'homme qui l'avait mené à tuer la sœur survivante.

Sans le lâcher, le Loup Blanc le ramena avec lui au village où il retrouva Ann discutant avec Julian et le maire devant une des huttes. Vu leur expression, elle avait dû leur apprendre l'horrible nouvelle.

Histoire d'éviter que le père et le fiancé ne commettent eux aussi l'irréparable, deux hommes se chargèrent d'embarquer Adam. Le village était trop paisible pour avoir une prison, mais ils pouvaient le garder sous clef dans une des huttes, en attendant de le conduire dans une ville plus grosse et le juger pour ses crimes.

Il restait le cas des deux sœurs.

On ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi, il y avait déjà bien assez de danger comme ça dans les champs, ne rien faire ne ferait qu'accroitre le nombre de chance que quelqu'un laisse sa vie là-bas. Les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur un point. Il fallait faire le nécessaire. De préférence, vite et sans douleur.

Heureusement, parmi les deux sorceleurs, il y en avait un qui n'avait pas oublié sa formation.

\- Il est possible de les sauver. Je sais qu'il existe une méthode pour s'occuper des Spectres de Minuit, mais il faudra que je consulte les anciens, Abigail certainement, voir la Dame du Lac, pour des conseils. Là où je suis certaine, c'est qu'il est possible de lever la malédiction d'un Spectre de Midi, assura Ann.

\- Je vous en conjure, sorceleuse, faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour les sauver ! supplia Julian avec peine et douleur.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ? lui demanda Geralt.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle regardait dans un miroir. Dîtes-moi si je me trompe, mais elle possède un Miroir de Nehalennia, non ? Un miroir divinatoire utilisé par les oracles et les prophètes.

\- Je lui avais offert en cadeau de mariage, elle le consultait souvent, confirma le fiancé en séchant ses larmes.

\- Le genre de miroirs qui finissent brisés s'ils n'ont pas la politesse de répondre correctement à l'éternelle « _Qui est la plus belle_ », reconnut le Loup Blanc.

\- Il faut le retrouver. La magie de l'objet lui permettra de lui faire réaliser son état et l'aider à avancer sur le chemin du repos. Cela contrecarrera la perte progressive de son identité, informa Ann.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ton accord avec la Dame du Lac. Je vais me charger de ça. Je te consulterais si j'ai besoin d'aide, lui dit Geralt.

\- Comme tu veux.

.

* * *

.

Pendant que Ann gérait l'affaire avec les Vodyanois, Geralt avait cherché une solution pour libérer les sœurs de leurs malédictions respectives. Parce que s'ils avaient une idée pour Alina, Célina, c'était plus compliqué, surtout quand elle s'était maudite seule. De ce que recommanda Abigail, il fallait un objet bien particulier pour ça, et heureusement pour eux, le vieil ermite qui vivait dans les champs l'avait en sa possession. L'homme veillait sur les sépultures de certains des chevaliers qui avaient servi la Dame. Il était prêt à leur céder l'artéfact si on veillait à gérer le problème des mauvais esprits envoyés par la Chasse Sauvage qui hantaient un cercle druidique qui entourait une statue de la Dame du Lac. Le Roi de la Chasse espérait attirer les esprits des défunts serviteurs de la Dame en envoyant des soldats sur place. Le vieil ermite ne pourrait pas les protéger éternellement, d'où le pourquoi il demanda à Geralt de libérer le cercle des druides. En faisant brûler des racines de mandragores dans la bougie au centre du cercle, Geralt pourrait chasser les serviteurs du Seigneur de la Chasse sans que celui-ci ne vienne mettre son nez dans l'affaire. Y'avait de quoi être sceptique devant l'idée, mais soit.

Puisque les fantômes n'apparaitraient pas avant la nuit, il était retourné vers le village pour retrouver Ann et lui parlait de ça.

Ann avait adressé un regard dubitatif à son camarade.

\- Je veux bien que ces chevaliers en armure soient impressionnants mais de là à ce que le Roi de la Chasse veuille les attirer ? Nan, j'y crois pas. Que l'endroit soit hanté, ok, mais je pense pas que ce soit la Chasse. Elle parcourt les mondes pour trouver des esclaves vivants. Ok, j'étais presque mort quand j'ai été enlevé, mais j'étais encore puissant et avec la bonne méthode, on pouvait me sauver. La preuve est que je suis là. Mais pourquoi des âmes des morts, quand ils sont capables de capturer tous les esclaves vivants qu'ils veulent ? Pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens.

Donc, ce n'était pas que lui que ça laissait dubitatif. Il tuerait quelques fantômes, le druide serait content, affaire classée. Si le vieil homme croyait que c'était des envoyés de la Chasse, soit. Vu qu'ils avaient du temps à tuer avant le coucher du soleil, ils pouvaient s'occuper d'une affaire que le Loup Blanc avait sciemment laissée de côté :

Berengar.

Trouver la crypte où l'homme s'était fourré fut facile. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait que le paquetage du mutant était dehors. Alvin sous la surveillance de Jaskier, les deux camarades de routes n'avaient donc rien pour les déranger dans leur confrontation avec l'élusif sorceleur. Une potion de Chat dans le sang pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds, et ils pénétrèrent dans la crypte à la recherche du mutant.

L'homme avait semé des corps de monstres sur son chemin. Principalement des Alpyres et des Goules. Tous tranchés par un glaive.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'ils virent une silhouette dans l'obscurité qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas vue sans leur élixir. Un homme en armure de cuir. Bien bâti, un glaive à la main et un autre dans le dos. Le front large, caché par un bandeau de cuir. Le visage osseux et deux yeux de chats luisant d'une couleur ambrée. Le médaillon qui vibrait doucement à son cou avait la forme d'une tête de loup.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Berengar.

En les entendant dans son dos, l'homme s'était retourné pour les observer, le visage dur et impassible, une lueur lasse et inamicale dans le regard. Il se détourna du corps du monstre qu'il venait certainement de tuer pour les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les sorceleurs ? demanda l'homme avec sa voix plate et sans émotion.

Ann croisa ses bras et regarda son camarade avant de reculer de deux pas. C'était une affaire de l'école du Loup, pas du Chat. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas non plus voulu qu'on la dérange pendant qu'elle confrontait l'un de ses _camarades_. Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil à son mouvement avant de revenir à leur bataille de regard.

\- J'étais à ta recherche, Berengar. J'ai quelques questions à te poser depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Oh ? Donc, ni toi, ni le Chat n'étaient à la recherche de cette légendaire pièce d'amure ? Eh bien quelles que soient tes questions, tu vas devoir attendre, parce que les spectres et les brouxes ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu penses pouvoir les gérer ou tu as besoin de l'aide d'un jupon pour ça ?

En réponse à l'insinuation, Ann se mit à siffler comme un chat en colère, les yeux plissés, une main sur son glaive.

\- Tu suggères que j'en suis pas capable ? rétorqua Geralt.

Un rire sans joie et sans émotion s'échappa de la gorge de Berangar.

\- Très bien, joue les dures. Comme le dit ce vieux croulant de Vesemir, battons-nous et voyons le résultat.

_Slchack_

Les deux sorceleurs regardèrent Ann qui avait le bras tendu, puis se retournèrent pour voir une Alpyre s'effondrer avec un poignard d'argent profondément enfoncé dans la tête.

\- Pendant que vous vous préparez à jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse, vous oubliez l'essentiel. Après, je ne suis qu'un _jupon_, qu'est-ce que je sais de tout ça, cracha la D. en allant récupérer son arme.

Elle décapita la créature par précaution et se tourna vers les hommes, une main sur la hanche.

\- A moins que vous ayez besoin que je vous prenne par la main et que je vous apprenne comment on explore une crypte.

\- Ta langue te fera courir à ta perte, le Chat, avertit Berengar.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Ils sont là, alors soyez prêts.

Elle se mit en garde avec Geralt.

\- Je suis prêt depuis que je suis enfant, gronda le brun. Ces bâtards de Kaer Morhen y ont veillé…

\- Arrête de pleurer et mets-toi au boulot, lui dit son camarade d'école.

Un groupe de vampires, des brouxes d'après leurs cheveux noirs, flottèrent vers eux, clairement après leur sang. Les couloirs étaient peut-être larges, mais pas assez pour laisser trois sorceleurs mouliner leurs glaives à tort et à travers. Ainsi, Ann resta en arrière pour regarder ses camarades faire le job, lançant simplement des boules de feu avec le signe Igni de temps à autre, ne sortant sa lame que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une pièce de la crypte un peu plus large, bien que ce ne soit pas le tombeau final de celle-ci. A trois, le ménage n'était qu'une question de secondes, tout juste une maigre minute. Rien d'excitant, rien de dangereux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent la paix, Berengar trouva même que c'était l'occasion de faire des critiques sur les techniques de Geralt :

\- Jolie style, mais loin d'être parfait. Durant la demi-pirouette, tu laisses ton entre-jambe sans protection.

\- Je pense pas, non, réfuta le Loup Blanc.

\- Je suis certain que même le Chat Noir l'a remarqué. Je te le prouverai quand on sortira d'ici.

Dans un sens, Berengar n'avait pas tort en disant que Geralt laissait une belle ouverture pendant cette demi-pirouette. Ann l'avait déjà remarqué, mais elle se doutait que la cause était dû à une ancienne blessure vu la position dans laquelle le Loup Blanc mettait sa jambe à cet instant.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter escrime, pointa le blanc. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Salamandre ?

\- Hahaha ! Droit au but. Tu sais pourquoi je ris, Geralt de Riv ? se moqua le brun.

\- Non.

\- Je ris de toi. Tellement _sorceleur_, rapide, mortel et si sûre de toi. Avec ton incroyable sens de ce qui est _juste_. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ?

\- C'est pas le sujet, pointa Ann.

\- Parce que tu te crois mieux que nous, Anabela ? Parce que tu as réussi à gravir les échelons plus vite que n'importe qui ? Ton arrogance ne te rend que plus ridicule.

\- On est pas ici pour se battre, coupa Geralt en s'interposant quand Ann montra l'envie de se jeter sur le brun.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, le code l'interdit, grommela Berengar.

La conversation fut de nouveau interrompue avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague de monstres alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau d'un sarcophage à moitié détruit par le temps.

\- C'était assez facile, commenta Berengar en fouillant dans le sarcophage.

\- Ce ne sont pas quelques brouxes qui auront raison de nous, si c'est ce que tu espérais. Il est temps de parler.

Le brun se redressa avec un morceau de vieille armure dans les mains.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais envie de parler ? Tu vas m'y forcer ?

Cela prit un instant Geralt de court. Pourquoi cet homme se montrait-il si hostile ? Ils étaient tous les trois dans le même bateau pourtant.

\- Tu pensais que parce que nous étions tous les deux des sorceleurs et de la même école que l'on pourrait s'arranger ? Ou peut-être que la présence d'une femme me délierait la langue ?

Il cracha sur le côté en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la crypte.

\- Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas mieux que ce salopard de Professeur. Vous êtes juste de plus gros hypocrites.

\- Donc, tu travailles bel et bien pour la Salamandre, conclut Ann.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Alors arrête de jouer les anguilles et soit direct.

Berengar s'arrêta pour leur jeter un regard noir, avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Dehors, devant mon feu de camp.

Ils allaient enfin avancer.

Les deux autres suivirent le brun hors de la crypte, plissant des yeux sous l'intensité du soleil avec l'élixir de Chat toujours actif. Bien heureusement, ils avaient du Miel Blanc dans leurs affaires, et il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour annuler une potion active.

Berengar ramassa son paquetage dans l'entrée de la crypte, puis entraîna le duo un peu plus loin jusqu'à un feu de camp éteint qu'il alluma avec le signe Igni. En silence, il s'assit devant, imité par Geralt alors qu'Ann se perchait sur la barrière de bois à proximité qui bordait la route au bord de laquelle ses camarades masculins s'étaient installés.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au final ? demanda Berengar.

\- Ta connexion avec la Salamandre, répéta Geralt.

\- Hmumph… c'est simple. Ils sont tombés sur moi y'a quelques temps et le Professeur m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Vous connaissez le genre : « Aide-nous ou on te fait bouffer tes propres couilles ». J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Avec une branche, il arrangea un peu de bois dans son feu de camp.

\- C'est drôle, mais ils me rappelaient les sorceleurs. Jamais eu le choix, que ce soit avec le Professeur ou Kaer Morhen. Les sorceleurs ont fait de moi un mutant, le Professeur, un criminel. Un proscrit par deux fois.

Ann se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas faire une remarque acerbe. Il en connaissait beaucoup des sorceleurs qui avaient demandé à l'être ? Qu'il arrête de chialer en se croyant le seul dans son cas, ils étaient tous les trois passés par-là. On leur avait imposé cette vie, ils n'avaient rien demandé. Alors qu'il cesse de râler sur son sort de mutant et qu'il fasse quelque chose de constructif. Lambert était lui aussi assez amer sur son sort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il passait son temps à chialer pour tout et rien. Il faisait avec, même si ça faisait de lui un salaud.

\- J'ai fui dès que j'en ai eu l'opportunité. Ils n'ont rien obtenu de moi. Je n'ai vendu personne. Je suis venu me réfugier ici.

La façon dont il jeta un regard au loin disait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Ann regarda Geralt mais celui-ci ne montrait aucun indice sur le fond de sa pensée.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne dis pas tout, finit par commenter le Loup Blanc.

\- Quelle perspicacité, se moqua Berengar. Il y a bien quelque chose en plus. La Salamandre veut ce gosse, cet Alvin. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il est important pour eux. Ils m'ont envoyé ici pour le récupérer mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux juste gagner quelques orins et disparaître définitivement.

\- Je peux t'aider pour ça ! railla Ann en portant une main à son glaive d'acier.

\- Retourne à ta couture, femme.

\- _Je ne suis pas une femme_ !

Geralt se leva et intercepta Ann avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Berengar et l'achève.

\- Calme-toi, Portgas, qu'on puisse en finir sans effusion de sang, siffla Geralt entre ses dents.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle crachait au brun indifférent près du feu, mais ça ne devait pas être très flatteur vu la haine dans sa voix et sur son visage. Le Loup Blanc usa de toutes ses forces pour la garder assise sur la barrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un minimum, avant de la relâcher et de se retourner vers son camarade de l'Ecole du Loup.

\- Tu ne sais donc rien au sujet de l'attaque de Kaer Morhen ou sur le vol des formules des mutations de sorceleurs ?

\- Rien du tout, lui répondit Berengar.

\- Eh bien, j'ai qu'une chose à te demander. Reste _loin_ de Alvin.

Le Loup Blanc se tourna vers sa camarade.

\- Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se coucher. On devrait retourner dans les champs et gérer l'affaire de l'Ermite.

\- Juste un instant.

Ann ouvrit sa besace à élixir et en tira une bourse rebondie avec ses économies qu'elle jeta à Berengar. L'homme la rattrapa au vol en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais gagner quelques orins avant de foutre le camp, eh bien en voici deux milles cinq cent. En échange, je veux récupérer ton contrat du conflit vodyanoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est entre la Dame du Lac et moi.

\- Comme tu veux, le contrat est à toi. J'ai plus de raison de rester ici, pour le coup.

Il ramassa son paquetage et le remit à son épaule.

\- A jamais.

Et il tourna les talons.

\- Tu le laisses partir ? s'étonna Ann en voyant que Geralt ne réagissait pas.

\- J'ai mes réponses.

Ann sauta de son perchoir, regarda la silhouette de Berengar disparaître vers le lac, avant de revenir vers le Loup Blanc.

\- Tu sais, il a pas tort au sujet de ta défense. T'as tout l'entre-jambe d'ouvert durant la demi-pirouette. Tu as dû avoir une jambe de blessée, certainement brisée ou écrasée à une époque. Certes, dans la vie de tous les jours, ça se sent pas, mais tu es obligé de compenser en combat, d'où l'ouverture durant la parade

\- Possible.

\- Aux champs, à présent ?

\- Hm. Aux champs.

.

* * *

.

Dos à dos, ils étaient revenus dans les champs au crépuscule et avaient fait brûler des pousses de mandragores dans le cercle druidiques, continuant leur tâche jusqu'aux aux premières lueurs de la lune et l'apparition des spectres.

Là avait commencé le combat.

Par vagues successives, des esprits étaient apparus dans le cercle, réclamant leur sang et leur mort, pour goûter au métal des glaives d'argents. Les spectres en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas des adversaires si redoutables, mais leur nombre les rendait dangereux. Une fois la lune haute dans le ciel, le dernier fantôme fut exorcisé, leur permettant de revenir vers la demeure de l'ermite et réclamer leur récompense. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui pourrait sauver Celina : La Couronne des Immortels. En apparence, rien de bien extraordinaire, ressemblant à une couronne de fleurs, comme portait les mariées dans les villages. Mais les médaillons savaient sentir la magie et l'objet en avait énormément.

Avec cette couronne de fleur, les deux sœurs pourraient être sauvées.

Et par on ne savait quel tour, alors qu'ils repartaient, Alvin apparut derrière eux, gambadant dans leurs pas.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais un sorceleur et que je chassais les montres ! Et je n'avais pas peur du tout !

\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne connaissent pas la peur, lui dit Geralt.

Inutile de savoir comment l'enfant avait réussi à semer Jaskier ou d'où il sortait. Sans parler que le barde préférait très certainement courtiser une fille que faire du gardiennage d'enfant.

\- La peur est nécessaire à l'évolution et à la survie de nombreuses races. C'est quand tu perçois un danger que tu as peur et que tu travailles justement _pour_ le surmonter. Les humains avaient peur du noir et de la nuit, ils ont donc appris à faire de la lumière pour lutter contre l'obscurité. C'est parce qu'on avait peur des maladies qu'on a étudié la médecine. Les grandes avancées ont pour beaucoup étaient motivées par la peur, Alvin, expliqua Ann.

\- Mais les villageois disent que Berengar a peur d'une sorte de poisson géant alors qu'Ann le craint pas et c'est une femme pourtant ! Je veux être un sorceleur !

\- Moi, je suis stupide justement. Et parce que j'ai difficilement peur je me fais très facilement blesser et je serais pas surprise si ce contrat me conduit à ma mort.

\- Tu crois que c'est marrant d'être un sorceleur, Alvin ? demanda Geralt à l'enfant.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama le gamin. Quelqu'un comme toi ou Ann ! Pas comme Berengar ! Les sorceleurs sont si courageux ! Et en plus, ils ne tombent jamais malades !

Pire argument. _Ever_.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu Ace, justement…

Ann se figea et regarda son camarade.

\- Quoi ? demanda Geralt.

\- Non, rien, ça fait juste tellement bizarre d'entendre de nouveau ce nom !

Et elle se remit à marcher en humant de bonne humeur. Le Loup Blanc roula des yeux et reprit sa leçon pour Alvin :

\- C'est faux de dire que les sorceleurs ne connaissent pas la peur. On la cache juste mieux. De plus, il ne reste plus personne pour accomplir les mutations de l'école du Loup. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, en tout cas.

Vu qu'elle avait volé une copie des formules des Chats pour essayer de redécouvrir celle des Loups, Ann pouvait confirmer que les mutations des Chats n'étaient pas perdues. Mais vu leur instabilité psychique et émotionnelle, ne valait mieux pas les recommander.

\- C'est dommage, ça aurait été cool… bougonna l'enfant.

\- Désolé Alvin, s'excusa Geralt.

\- C'est nul…

\- Soit un chevalier, _ça_, c'est cool, lui recommanda Ann. Ah et Geralt ? Tu n'aurais pas une armure en plus ?

\- Vu que j'utilise celle que m'a trouvée Triss, j'ai toujours l'ancienne dans mon sac au cas où, pourquoi ?

\- Y'a moyen que je puisse la récupérer ?

.

* * *

.

Un nouveau jour se levait et Ann informa tous les partis concernés qu'elle reprenait le contrat de Berengar. Cela voulait donc dire le Prêtre Vodyanoi et Julian. Julian était à l'auberge, donc, facile à trouver.

\- Bon, j'ai récupéré le contrat de Berengar concernant les Vodyanois.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous en serez capable ? s'enquit Julian en lui jetant un regard sceptique des pieds à la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rien qui pendouille entre les jambes que je suis incapable pour autant. Alors, parlez avant que je ne vous laisse seul vous débrouiller.

L'homme soupira et lui expliqua les faits :

\- On a un sérieux soucis avec eux. La Cité Engloutie est la source principale de richesse de ce village. Il y a quelques temps, un groupe de plongeurs a disparu. Plus tard, on a trouvé leur navire à l'abandon. Dedans… c'était un vrai massacre, sorceleuse. Quelqu'un les avait découpés en morceaux. Puis, nous avons appris que les Vodyanois venèrent un monstre qui est assoiffé de sang humain. Ils lui font des sacrifices sanglants sur l'île. Si vous éliminez ce monstre…

\- Et le dialogue ? C'est une option ? Vous savez que sur l'autel de la Dame, il y a un Vodyanoi qui parle plus ou moins le langage humain et qui est pacifique ?

\- A quoi ça servirait ! Sans compter que les ruines sont les restes d'une citée humaine ! Cela nous appartient !

\- Ah ? Donc, si les elfes se mettent à piller une cité comme Wyzima parce que c'est sur les ruines d'une de leurs villes, vous diriez la même chose ?

\- C'est totalement différent.

\- Du tout. Ces ruines sont chez eux aujourd'hui et ce que vous faîtes, ça revient à du vol. Vous voulez les richesses engloutis ? Ok, mais songez à la négociation. Je vais me charger de ce monstre, mais le problème ne partira pas comme ça si vous ne changez pas de méthode.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la sortie à l'instant où Geralt partait.

\- Les négociations se déroulent mal ? devina le Loup Blanc.

\- Disons que j'aurai préféré un autre genre de remake du _Cauchemar d'Innsmouth_. C'est un livre de chez moi fait par l'un des maîtres de l'effroi et de l'horreur. Et ça tourne autour de Dagon et de créatures qui ressemblent aux Vodyanois.

Elle agita sa main pour lui dire de ne pas s'y attarder et s'en alla de son côté pour aller à la rencontre du Prêtre Vodyanoi qui lui donna son opinion sur la chose :

\- Nous vivre sous l'eau, profond. Nous, la Dame, aimer. Cependant pas tous. Beaucoup Dagon aimer. Dame partir. Eux tuer humains. Je supplie votre glaive Dagon désaimer. Moi donner récompense.

\- Donc, les Vodyanois hostiles que j'ai rencontrés… compris Ann en montrant la berge derrière elle du pouce.

Le Prêtre hocha la tête.

\- Eux méchant Dagonloalbltol, désaimer autel de la Dame. Moi avoir dû fuir. Maintenant eux dans l'eau et moi garder encore autel.

\- Je vois.

\- Grosse belle vache dans village, Dagon venir pour elle. Désaimer Dagon, moi donner récompense, quelque chose tranchant, quelque chose exceptionnel.

Les sourcils de la brune sautèrent sur son front.

\- Vous voulez que je vole la vache pour l'utiliser en appât pour attirer Dagon ?

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire la paix entre les deux camps.

\- Désaimer grosse belle vache sur autel Dagon. Dagon venir des profondeurs.

\- Un sacrifice en plus ?

\- Préfère sacrifice humain ? Uurarolaolool !

\- Euuuh, je vais voir ce que pense la Dame du Lac de tout ça, mec, avant de voler cette vache.

Elle tourna les talons en se massant le nez. Entre Julian qui ne faisait aucune distinction entre les Vodyanois et une bête sauvage, et ce Prêtre qui pensait que voler la vache des villageois soit une solution… elle espérait _vraiment_ que la Dame ait une meilleure option.

Elle ne s'emmerda pas à aller chercher la barque. Elle confia juste ses armes au Roi Pêcheur, ne conservant que ses poignards, avant d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac et de le traverser à la nage pour rejoindre l'île de la Dame, mettant au défi les Vodyanois de venir la chercher.

Oh, ils répondirent à la provocation.

Mais la D. n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre sans lutter, surtout avec le Haki dans son camp. Quand elle perçut qu'elle allait être entraînée sous l'eau, elle prit sa respiration et se laissa faire, économisant oxygène et force à attendre que son agresseur se rapproche. Là, quand il fut trop prêt pour se défendre, elle le saisit au bras et lui planta une lame dans la gorge, avant de remonter à la surface. Le corps qu'elle laissait derrière elle était un avertissement.

Enfin, quand elle émergea sur la rive de l'île, la Dame du Lac la regardait avec un certain amusement alors que la brune s'ébrouait comme un chien mouillé.

\- /Es-tu ici pour notre accord ?/

Ann cessa de se débarrasser de l'eau et regarda la divinité qui esquissa un sourire.

\- /Je ne peux changer de monde, mais je parle bien des langues. La tienne, enfant de Davy Jones, ne m'est certainement pas étrangère. Dis-moi ce que tu as appris./

\- /De la chiasse en boite semble plus intéressante à côté. Pour les humains, les Vodyanois sont des bêtes qui ne valent pas mieux l'une que l'autre. Pour ton prêtre, lui, il n'en a rien à foutre de la paix ou des humains, lui, il veut qu'on détruise Dagon, point barre. En bref, aucun ne veut la paix. Ils veulent une solution rapide au problème sans chercher à réaliser que à court terme, ça sera la pire chose à faire. J'espère pour toi que t'as une autre solution à ce problème./

\- /Ton franc-parler et ton manque de révérence sont rafraîchissants ! Il y a longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a pas regardée dans les yeux en me parlant. Tout le monde courbe l'échine alors que tu restes équitable dans ton traitement !/ rit la divinité.

Ann haussa les épaules en essorant ses rastas. La Dame du Lac montra l'intérieur des terres dans une invitation silencieuse et la sorceleuse lui emboita le pas dans la promenade au milieu du sable, des fleurs et des rochers. Sous les pieds de la Dame du Lac, des petites fleurs blanches faisaient leur apparition à chacun de ses pas, marquant de façon éphémère le passage qu'elle empruntait avant que les pétales ne s'envolent dans la brise.

\- /Comme tu t'en doutes, j'apprécie bien peu que la paix de ma terre soit ainsi troublée. Comme tu l'as vu, les humains et les Vodyanois se battent par cupidité, peur et quiproquo. Tu as déjà consulté les deux chefs de chaque faction, si on peut dire, et tu as vu qu'aucun ne voulait faire un pas vers l'autre. D'après toi, qui a raison ?/

\- /Aucun. Ils ont tous les deux un point de vue égoïste de l'affaire. Si on veut pas que la chose dégénère, il faut qu'ils se réconcilient./

\- /Pour cela, il faut que tu détruises Dagon. Geralt pourra t'aider dans cette tâche, ce ne sera pas un combat facile, et même un D. comme toi pourrait y laisser la vie. Mais pour la réconciliation, il faut qu'on écoute la voix de la raison. Leur rappeler l'époque où ils étaient en paix. Un objet qui symbolise l'harmonie des deux civilisations, appartenant aux deux communautés. La tablette sur l'autel de ma statue pourra t'aider dans cette tâche./

La pirate s'arrêta et regarda sérieusement la divinité à côté de qui elle marchait.

\- /Et notre accord ?/

Délicatement, la Dame du Lac lui prit ses mains en souriant.

\- /Je ne suis pas Eilhart qui prend sans rien donner en retour et aime jouer avec ceux sans défenses…/

Elle porta une main à la bouche de la femme pour l'empêcher de protester.

-/A cet instant, tu n'avais pas les moyens de lutter contre la magie. Pendant tout ce temps où elle a profité de toi, tu étais à sa complète merci, tes flammes incapables de te défendre. Ce qui a fait que tu n'es pas devenu un jouet pour les Chats, c'est qu'en relâchant le joug qu'elle avait sur toi, Eilhart t'a permis de te libérer de tout ce qui te rongeait, tout ce qui te faisait mal, tout ce que tu aurais voulu lui faire subir. C'est pour ça que Schrödinger t'a aidée. Parce qu'il a vu en toi tellement de force, de vie et de haine qu'il a décidé que ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter pour rendre un semblant de gloire et réputation à leur groupe./

La Dame reprit le poignet de la D. après lui avoir enfoncé affectueusement son chapeau noir sur le crâne pour lui masquer les yeux.

\- /Je veux ton aide, mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Ce que nous faisons, c'est un accord. Tu as la possibilité de me détruire, tout comme je pourrais le faire. Mais aucune de ces options ne m'intéresse. Et je sais que pour obtenir quelque chose des gens, il faut leur rendre quelque chose d'équivalent en importance en retour. Je requiers ton aide et celle de ton camarade pour sauver ma terre de la haine qui la déchire lentement. En échange, je te propose une solution pour retrouver ton identité, ce que tu as été. C'est dans mes pouvoirs, le reste dépendra de toi. Veille seulement à rester loin de tout ce qui génère un très fort niveau de magie noir./

Elle lâcha les poignets de la D. et lui tendit une main.

\- /Je te propose un accord et j'ai bien l'intention de le respecter./

Ann regarda la main en silence, avant de prendre un de ses poignards. Elle s'ouvrit la paume, cracha sur la plaie et la tendit à la Dame du Lac. Sans battre des paupières ou poser la moindre question, la déesse passa un doigt sur sa propre main, formant une plaie nette et précise de laquelle s'échappa de l'eau. Elle cracha dessus à son tour et serra la main de la brune, scellant leur accord.

\- /Alors je vais me mettre au travail./

La poignée de main cessa et Ann se détourna pour s'en aller, avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner vers la Dame qui la regarda faire en silence.

\- /Ano… comment…/

\- /Comment se porte le Phénix ? Il est le meilleur médecin que le Nord n'ait jamais connu. Il a plus de cheveux sur la tête et de poils au menton que dans tes souvenirs, certainement, mais il reste le même homme que tu as épousé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire/.

En rougissant, Ann remit en place son chapeau pour masquer son visage et s'en alla.

De retour sur la rive, elle retourna voir le Prêtre pour lui rapporter les mots de la Dame. Cela en fit perdre la voix au Vodyanoi. Il ne voyait pas la logique. Ils devaient détruire Dagon, mais sans la vache, il ne voyait pas comment faire.

\- La Dame est d'accord sur ce point, mais pas sur la méthode, lui dit Ann. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est une preuve de bonne foi, quelque chose qui dise que les Vodyanois sont prêts à faire la paix avec les humains. En preuve, il faut quelque chose qui symbolise l'harmonie entre les deux civilisations.

Le Prêtre était vexé que son idée soit ainsi rejetée, mais il était un fidèle de la Dame et se pliait donc à elle.

Ann pointa la tablette aux pieds de la femme dans la pierre.

\- J'ai lu la tablette. Le bracelet en or qui avait été offert par les humains aux Vodyanois quand vous avez fait la paix pour la première fois. Trouvez-le. Vous devrez l'offrir à la Dame.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne le faisait pas et se détourna pour partir. Maintenant, Julian, et ensuite, voir où en était Geralt.

.

* * *

.

Geralt avait fait des choses bien plus intéressante dans sa vie que de ramasser des morceaux de miroirs au milieu d'un champ d'herbe et de blé. Mais s'il voulait lever la malédiction du Spectre de Midi, il se le devait.

Il crapahuta dans tous les coins des champs, retrouvant à plusieurs endroits le spectre agressif d'Alina qui l'attaquait à vue, le forçant à se défendre. Mais comme il le découvrit, ces spectres n'étaient que des morceaux de l'âme damnée qu'était devenue la future mariée. Morceaux liés à des fragments de miroir.

Aux quatre foutus coins des champs !

C'est en ramassant le cinquième et dernier fragment à proximité du cercle des druides qu'Alvin se manifesta, sortant littéralement de nulle part comme à son habitude.

\- Je t'ai dit de rester caché si ça devient dangereux, lui rappela le mutant.

L'enfant était pâle, effrayé.

\- J'entends leurs voix…. Celles de toutes les femmes qui vivent ici, dans les champs.

La voix des Spectres ? Parce qu'il n'y avait personne ici...

\- Elles sont mortes, Alvin, lui dit doucement le sorceleur.

\- Elles me craignent tellement ! Quand elles pensent que je ne les entends pas, elles m'appellent l'Enfant du Démon !

L'enfant devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser sa peur et sa tristesse prendre le dessus sur lui. En soupirant, Geralt posa un genou à terre et prit les épaules d'Alvin entre ses mains.

\- Ces gens… ils sont juste effrayés par ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Mais je veux qu'ils m'apprécient ! Je veux pas leur mort ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à l'enfant à ce propos pour le rassurer et l'encourager ? Que devait-il lui dire ? Il avait un don si lourd, si puissant et il n'était pas doué avec les enfants en général.

\- Le… Le Destin ne fait pas tout, finit par dire Geralt. Nous sommes les maîtres de notre propre destinée.

Ce devait être la bonne chose à dire puisque le gamin hocha la tête avec détermination et sourit.

\- Merci Geralt. Je me sens toujours mieux après avoir parlé avec toi.

S'il avait réussi à rassurer l'enfant, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Allons-y, nous devons faire réparer ce miroir.

Vu que c'était un objet magique, il le confierait aux elfes pour voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour le réparer.

.

* * *

.

Ann passa la porte et attrapa Jaskier qui faisait un tour de charme à une paysanne, l'attirant avec elle.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'étonna le barde.

\- J'ai besoin de toi parce que Geralt n'est pas là et que Julian ne me prendra pas au sérieux parce que je suis une femme, lui dit froidement Ann en l'embarquant au milieu de la salle de l'auberge. J'ai donc besoin que tu lui parles pour moi.

Le barde n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Je suis un musicien, je vois mal comment je pourrais aider.

\- C'est simple comme un plus un. Tu vas le voir, et tu lui dis que la Dame du Lac veut la paix entre humains et Vodyanois. Pour ça, il doit faire une offrande. Quelque chose qui symbolise la dévotion qu'il a pour la Dame du Lac et son désir de faire la paix. Si on en croit l'autel sur la rive, il faut que ce soit une statue d'albâtre. Il devra l'apporter là-bas. Tu vois ? Simple comme bonjour !

\- Et tu crois qu'il va me prendre au sérieux ? demanda le brun d'un air dubitatif.

\- Fais-le ou j'te pète les genoux.

C'était une motivation très efficace.

\- Inutile d'être violente. J'y vais.

Le barde tourna les talons et alla voir Julian, laissant la mutante s'asseoir au bord d'une table, les yeux sur ses bottes de cuir, l'oreille surveillant ce que racontait Jaskier. Le scepticisme de Julian se sentait à mille lieux, mais il voulait bien donner une chance. Il trouverait la statue et irait à l'autel de la Dame avec.

Une bonne chose de faîte.

D'après la description, ce qui ressemblait le plus à la demande était une petite statue d'albâtre représentant un jeune vodyanoi capturant un élémentaire d'eau.

Jaskier se tourna vers Ann comme pour savoir si c'était bon et la brune hocha la tête.

Si extérieurement, elle resta impassible, dedans, elle faisait la danse de la joie. Elle allait pouvoir redevenir _Ace_.


	14. Le symbole de la Scoia'tael

**Salut à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, on affronte un DIEU ! Yup !**

**Et aussi, on fini l'arc "Eaux Troubles". On s'approche de la fin du jeu 1. Il reste littéralement 3 chapitres avant de commencer The Witcher 2 : Assassins of Kings. Et il sera plus long que celui-ci. Avec quelques retrouvailles très appréciée. Et beaucoup de lore (Je recommande le visionnage des vidéos de Proper Bird parce qu'en plus de mettre de l'humour, on apprend beaucoup de chose sur le lore du Witcher durant ses vidéos.).**

**Je veux aussi dire un gros merci à Shadow of Samhain pour son manigifique dessin de notre Chat Noir qui sert désormais de couverture à al série. Je mettrais l'image sur **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la dernière partie du jeu 1.**

**Bises.**

.

* * *

.

De retour dans les champs, avec un miroir réparé, Geralt se dirigea à pas résolu vers les pieds de framboises autour de l'arbre mort, profitant du fait que le soleil soit encore haut pour rencontrer les Spectres de Midi.

Cette fois, la rencontre fut pacifique.

Alina ne faisait que danser autour de l'arbre avec les bras grands ouverts, invitant les voyageurs à se joindre à elle.

\- … _suivez le Spectre de Midi… venez avec moi…_ disait la revenante.

\- Alina, regardez dans le miroir, invita Geralt en brandissant l'objet devant lui.

Le spectre cessa de danser et pencha doucement son visage desséché sur un côté.

\- _Alina _? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix à l'écho effrayant.

\- Regardez bien dans le miroir.

Le spectre se pencha vers celui-ci. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas figés, elle les aurait écarquillés.

\- _C'est…_

\- … si romantique, compléta Geralt en reprenant l'expression favorite de la blonde.

Le spectre se redressa et son discours changea :

\- _Je suis Alina ! Je dois me dépêcher ! Je vais bientôt me marier !_

\- Alina, vous êtes morte, lui dit le mutant.

\- _Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Je me sens très bien, même s'il fait légèrement frais._

\- Ce qui est bizarre quand il fait aussi chaud qu'en enfer.

\- _Je dois ramasser des framboises pour mon amoureux._

Elle se détourna de Geralt pour aller ramasser des framboises de ses mains desséchées. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, le mutant se détourna et descendit la petite colline pour revenir vers le village. Sortant d'entre les herbes, Alvin lui emboita le pas immédiatement, forçant le mutant à ralentir pour ne pas perdre l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alina refuse de partir ? Je peux sentir sa joie, parce qu'elle croit qu'elle va se marier, mais elle n'a même pas conscience d'être un fantôme ! demanda l'enfant.

\- Il se peut que le miroir de Nehalennia ne soit pas suffisant pour vaincre la malédiction.

Alvin eut un air pensif avant de dire :

\- J'ai entendu une histoire au sujet d'un Spectre de Midi qui ne voulait pas se marier un Nilfgaardien… mais je ne me rappelle pas comment ça se fini.

\- Une légende ? Si Ace n'a pas de meilleure idée, on verra pour consulter ceux qui connaissent les sagesses populaires, ça peut toujours aider.

\- Dis Geralt ? Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

\- D'où vient cette question ? s'enquit le mutant en regardant l'enfant à ses pieds.

\- Eh bien, Alina ne pense qu'à son mariage, Julian veut qu'on libère sa bien-aimée, et même si elle est souriante, miss Portgas souffre quand elle pense à son amour perdu. Alors, je me dis que toi, peut-être, tu aimes quelqu'un aussi.

Est-ce qu'il aimait quelqu'un ?

La réponse facile, c'était oui, il aimait Shani. Mais il avait le sentiment que son amour pour la belle jeune femme n'était pas assez puissant pour durer. Et… et il y avait une sorte de tiraillement dans son être quand il était avec elle. Comme si son cœur et son affection étaient dédiés à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ces moments-là, il sentait un parfum de groseille à maquereau et de lilas lui envahir les narines.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alvin, finit par avouer le mutant.

.

* * *

.

\- Berengar est toujours là.

Geralt tourna la tête vers Ann qui venait de lui parler alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte.

\- Et il m'a raconté qu'il s'était foutu de ta gueule et qu'il avait bien livré quelques secrets des sorceleurs, continua la mutante sans se décoller du mur où elle était adossée. Il leur a livré quelques formules d'élixirs et il a subi des examens. Il s'est laissé faire et il en a tiré quelques orins.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Comme beaucoup, il avait des rêves de famille et d'enfants. D'amis. D'une vie normale. Et la voie des Sorceleurs empêche tout ceci.

La D. haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un homme amer, empli de regrets et de rancœurs, bien plus que ne l'est Lambert qui est déjà un sacré cas. Dans un sens, Kaer Morhen n'est pas bien différent d'un laboratoire de la Salamandre dans son opinion.

\- Et tu lui as répondu ? Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû y aller avec le plat de la lame.

\- Honnêtement ? Je le comprends un peu. Après, là où je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une différence, c'est que la Salamandre enlève des masses et des masses d'enfants là où Kaer Morhen prenait des orphelins et des enfants du Droit de Surprise.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des criminels.

\- Nous restons des assassins, Geralt. Tu crois que tu dois ton surnom de Boucher de Blaviken à quoi ? A ta méthode pour faire les saucisses ? Qu'on me nomme l'Incendiaire de Rivia pour mes barbecues festifs ? Combien de Sorceleurs, au fil du temps, ont juste pété un plomb et tout ravagé sur leur passage ? Combien se sont reconvertis dans le banditisme, parce qu'on leur refusait une vie normale ? Dans un sens, oui, nous ne valons pas mieux que la Salamandre. Tu veux partir à la poursuite de Berengar ?

\- Non. Seul sa conscience le jugera. J'en parlerai à Vesemir en revenant, mais c'est tout.

Ann hocha la tête. Elle allait s'éloigner quand son camarade l'interpella :

\- Le miroir n'a pas été assez puissant pour aider Alina. Elle a repris conscience de qui elle était, mais elle se croit encore vivante.

\- Ah. Problématique. Surtout que l'autre idée qui me vient serait de la confronter à son assassin, mais Celina n'apparaîtra pas avant la nuit, et…

\- Alina aura disparu jusqu'au lever du jour, compléta Geralt.

\- Celina… Cette chevelure couleur tempête que l'on connait tous, une main levée à ses lèvres, c'est Alina, Alina… ses doigts… zut, quelque chose ne marche pas.

Les deux mutants tournèrent la tête pour voir à peine plus loin Jaskier penché sur un morceau de parchemin, visiblement occupé à écrire un nouveau poème à sa table toute proche des deux mutants.

\- Celina sonne mieux, lui dit Geralt avant de revenir à sa camarade qui essayait en vain de ne pas rire.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Jaskier s'arrêta dans ses tentatives de composition de balade. Et cela donna l'idée qu'il fallait au Loup Blanc.

\- J'y pense, mais ne dit-on pas que l'art et la magie sont semblables ?

La D. retrouva son sérieux, clairement perplexe en essayant de voir à quoi songeait son camarade qui continua de fixer le barde à sa tâche.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la poésie pour retenir Alina jusqu'à l'apparition de sa sœur au crépuscule ?

\- J'ai quelques doutes sur l'efficacité, lui pointa Ann.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'essayer ?

Le Loup s'avança vers son ami barde et lui tapota l'épaule, faisant que le brun se retourna vers le mutant.

\- J'ai besoin que tu écrives un poème.

\- Ah ? s'étonna le musicien. Et à quel sujet ? Pour qui ? Shani ?

\- Non. Pour Alina, afin de l'aider à réaliser qu'elle est morte et assez long pour la retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa sœur au crépuscule. Elle doit comprendre sa situation, sinon, elle ne trouvera pas le repos.

Le barde haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas banal comme commission, mais je suis un professionnel. Des demandes spécifiques ?

\- Fais pas comme moi, joue pas la provocation ou les blagues, lui recommanda Ann. Moi, je peux me défendre et je m'en sors plus ou moins bien si je titille un dragon qui dort. Toi, tu risques d'y passer. Elle est _dangereuse_, même si elle a retrouvé son calme. Si elle s'énerve, dans le meilleur des cas, tu te feras brûler vif.

\- Et dans le pire ? s'enquit Jaskier avec inquiétude.

\- Eh bien, tu danseras jusqu'à l'épuisement ou jusqu'à mourir de peur au milieu des Spectres de Midi.

\- _Je vois_…

Il soupira et retourna à son parchemin et sa plume.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de temps.

\- Tu as jusqu'au coucher de soleil, lui dit Geralt. On se retrouve dans les champs. Ace ?

\- J'attends que le Prêtre Vodyanoi et Julian aient les offrandes pour la Dame du Lac. Tu es d'ailleurs invité à te joindre à l'affrontement contre Dagon. Ce sera la première fois que je prouverai que je porte pas mon D. pour rien.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent et un sourire froid et féroce apparut sur le visage du Chat Noir.

\- Le D. est une initiale mystérieuse chez moi. Pas mal d'histoire court sur cette lettre et ceux qui la portent. Et outre qu'ils sont destinés à marquer le monde, on dit aussi qu'ils sont les ennemis des Dieux. Après, tout dépend le genre de Dieux dont il est question.

Elle tourna les talons en jetant par-dessus son épaule qu'elle les attendait dans les champs, avant que la porte ne claque sur elle.

\- Portgas est un énorme mystère. Quand on voit son comportement, on se demande presque si une femme comme ça peut être de notre monde, commenta Jaskier.

S'il savait…

\- Concentre-toi sur le poème, lui dit Geralt.

.

* * *

.

Les deux sorceleurs patientaient au pied du monticule menant aux plans de framboises qu'Alina hantait. Le soleil baissait à l'horizon pendant que Geralt tournait comme un lion en cage. Alvin s'était assis dans l'herbe pour le regarder faire les cents pas, là où Ann s'était carrément allongée de tout son long, son chapeau noir lui masquant le visage, rendant impossible de savoir si elle dormait ou pas. Enfin, Jaskier arriva, son luth sur le dos, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour s'arrêter, épuisé, devant son comité d'accueil. Ann se redressa et remit correctement son chapeau pour regarder le musicien essoufflé devant eux.

\- Alors, ce poème ? demanda Geralt.

\- On ne pourrait pas essayer ça… demain ?

\- Demain, il sera peut-être trop tard, lui dit Ann. Il va falloir improviser.

Le Loup Blanc poussa légèrement Jaskier vers le sommet de la butte et avec un soupir, le musicien la grimpa. En le voyant arriver, Alina cessa de danser autour de l'arbre mort et vint à sa rencontre.

\- _Maître Jaskier ! Vous devez absolument jouer à mon mariage !_

Jaskier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule gauche à Geralt qui hocha la tête, l'air de lui dire « vas-y », avant que le musicien ne se tourne à sa droite pour voir Ann lui faire coucou de la main avec un sourire un brin moqueur. En soupirant, l'artiste finit par se redresser. Il racla sa gorge et s'inclina.

\- Ma très chère madame, ce sera avec plaisir.

Il se redressa et se tourna à moitié vers son ami qui le regarda faire avec un froncement de sourcil intrigué.

\- Mon camarade Geralt et moi avons préparé un poème à deux voix pour la cérémonie. Souhaitez-vous l'entendre ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le mutant.

Ce n'était pas dans le plan, ça !

\- _Allez-y !_

Et le poète se mit à l'œuvre, inventant des vers au fur et à mesure au son de son luth, avec parfois des interventions de Geralt qui cassait la poésie de la chose pour insister sur l'état de mort de la pauvre Alina. Dans d'autres situations, Ann se serait fendu la poire. Entre Jaskier, poète reconnu, qui y mettait tout son âme et le Loup Blanc, terre à terre et froid comme la glace, ça ne pouvait que mener à un résultat tordant.

Puis finalement, le spectre se mit à hurler, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Geralt et Ann s'avancèrent, masquant Jaskier et Alvin, leur glaive d'argent au poing au cas où Alina se montrerait agressive. Dans le ciel, les premières étoiles s'allumaient.

\- _Assez … assez _! supplia le Spectre de Midi. _Celina… Celina m'a tué… Mon âme ne trouvera pas le repos tant que je ne serai pas vengée..._

En contraste avec la chaleur infernale que dégageait Alina, un froid mortel leur vint par derrière, accompagnant l'apparition du Spectre de Minuit. C'était le meilleur moyen de prouver que le crime avait été vengé. Cependant, à voir l'état de sa jeune sœur, la colère de l'aînée s'évanouit.

\- _Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, Celina, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me tuer_, assura le Spectre de Midi.

\- _Je suis emplie de regret. Ce n'est que justice. Je suis condamnée à errer dans les champs, chaque nuit, jusqu'à la fin des temps, _répondit le Spectre de Minuit_._

\- Ce n'est pas si sûr, lui dit Geralt en intervenant dans la conversation entre les deux spectres. On a un moyen de vous libérer aussi, Celina.

\- _Vous allez vraiment m'aider, sorceleurs ?_

Geralt se tourna vers Alvin qui lui donna la Couronne des Immortels faite de fleurs magiques et éternelles qui lui avait été confiée auparavant.

Pourquoi le Loup Blanc avait-il sauvé Abigail ? Parce qu'on menaçait sa vertu et son honneur ?

Non.

Parce qu'on avait brisé la loi ?

Non.

Avait-il choisi le moindre mal ?

Non.

Le Révérend et sa paroisse avaient fait un choix. Tout simplement.

Lui, Geralt de Riv, était un sorceleur.

_The Witcher_.

Il n'était ni juge, ni bourreau. Il ne faisait que régler les problèmes des humains. Et parfois, sans avoir à utiliser son glaive.

Et quand il voyait la musique qui avait réussi à réunir deux sœurs pour qu'elles puissent se pardonner mutuellement et accéder au repos éternel, il aimait son travail.

La couronne de fleurs fut placée sur la tête du Spectre de Minuit et les deux sœurs se prirent par la main, avant de disparaître dans un rayon solaire et un tournoiement de plumes noires.

\- C'est pour ce genre de chose que j'apprécie ma condition de sorceleur parfois, avoua Ann en rangeant son arme.

\- Hm, approuva Geralt. Allons informer leur famille. Ah et Jaskier… ne me fait plus intervenir dans un de tes poèmes.

\- Aucune inquiétude, j'ai déjà de quoi faire une magnifique balade avec ce dont je viens d'être témoin, assura le barde.

.

* * *

.

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures déjà que les deux sorceleurs étaient sur l'autel de la Dame du Lac en présence de celle-ci. Ils encadraient la divinité qui faisait face au reste du paysage et surtout, à Julian et au Prêtre Vodyanoi qui tendaient vers la déesse des offrandes. Un bracelet en or pour le Vodyanoi et une statue d'albâtre pour l'humain.

\- _J'accepte vos présents. Ils resteront ici pour vous rappeler notre accord. Une fois Dagon hors du tableau, je veux que vous discutiez pour régler de façon définitive la mésentente, _leur dit la Dame du Lac_. _ _Vous pouvez vous entendre et profiter de cette relation pour faire avancer vos communautés respectives. Alors, serrez-vous la main._

Lentement, les deux « chefs » se relevèrent et se regardèrent. L'humain et le Vodyanoi. Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, avant qu'ils ne tendent la main l'un vers l'autre et n'échange une poignée. La déesse approuva le geste et se tourna vers les mutants. Elle tendit une main vers eux et un rubis rouge sang apparut dedans.

\- _Ceci est une goutte de mon sang. Mettez-le sur l'autel de Dagon et affrontez-le. Je prierai pour votre réussite._

Geralt s'empara de la pierre, et avec Ann, il se retira pour rejoindre l'île au milieu du lac. Là, le Chat Noir passa devant, montrant le chemin à son camarade jusqu'à l'autel, empruntant des chemins sauvages et caillouteux. Ils firent un détour pour éviter un nid de Wyverne et marchèrent encore un moment jusqu'à une ruine envahie de végétation, au ras de l'eau. Une sorte de pièce ouverte aux quatre vents par ses murs en colonnades. Le sol en son centre était envahie d'eau montant jusqu'aux chevilles. La façade donnant sur le reste du lac était totalement ouverte et, si on se rapprochait du bord, on pouvait voir un escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs.

Les deux sorceuleurs se préparèrent : huiles et élixirs.

\- Une idée de comment vaincre un dieu ? demanda Ann en buvant une dernière fiole.

\- Aucune.

Les deux mutants se regardèrent.

\- On improvise ?

\- On improvise.

Geralt déposa le rubis dans l'eau et recula avec sa camarade.

La pierre se dissolut dans l'eau, entraînant vers les profondeurs les longues traînées de sang divin.

Et ils attendirent.

Pas longtemps.

Quelque chose venait, ils le _sentaient_. Des tas de Vodyanois montaient depuis les profondeurs, alors qu'autour de l'autel, des murs d'eau jaillissaient de nulle part, emprisonnant les mutants dedans.

\- An-Ace ?

\- Quoi ?

Les deux mutants reculaient doucement vers les extrémités du semblant d'arène alors qu'une ombre immense remontait vers eux depuis les profondeurs du lac.

\- C'est une réflexion comme ça, mais que penses-tu de l'idée que pour tuer un dieu, il faut faire disparaître ses fidèles ?

\- Qu'il aurait fallu l'avoir avant, vieux loup lubrique.

Une crète osseuse perça l'eau, rejetant sur les côtés les nénuphars, avant qu'elle ne plonge.

\- Après, vu qu'il est venu avec toute une escorte, on peut peut-être arriver à quelque chose. Prêt pour l'endurance ? marmonna Ann.

\- Hm.

Geralt agita doucement son glaive dans l'eau, le faisant onduler comme un serpent, avant de frapper le liquide, éclaboussant partout devant lui, comme un défi à la divinité des profondeurs. Lentement, celle-ci grimpa les marches aquatiques pour se mettre à leur niveau, une petite armée de Vodyanois dans ses pas.

\- Tu penses quoi du concours de celui qui en tue le plus ? proposa Ann.

Dagon posa un pied dans l'autel, s'obligeant à rester courbé pour ne pas percer le plafond que son dos effleurait quand même.

\- Le perdant paie à boire à l'autre ? proposa Geralt.

La divinité avait une sorte de masque en os sur le visage, lui donnant vaguement une tête de poisson chat blanc, sans compter les deux tentacules laiteux qui tombaient sur les côtes de son visage. Sa tenue se composait d'une cuirasse d'airain et de pierres semi-précieuses verdâtres, en accord avec la couleur de sa peau, qui descendaient assez bas pour lui faire un pagne.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Avec son immense silhouette, Dagon avait autant de mobilité qu'un géant dans un terrier de fourmis, surtout qu'il devait éviter de piétiner ses propres acolytes. Et ça, les deux sorceleurs le tournèrent à leur avantage pour se jeter sur les laquais de Dagon et les attaquer directement, voir, les pousser sous les pieds de leur seigneur.

Ce serait un combat mémorable.

Endurance, esquive et résistance seraient les acteurs, aux côtés de la patience.

Il était fort probable qu'ils ne ressortent pas de ce combat en vie.

.

* * *

.

L'eau qui piégeait l'autel retomba, puis coula vers le lac, emportant dans sa course des corps de Vodyanois en nombre. La pureté du lac était à présent corrompue par une marre carmin qui brillait sous les rayons du petit jour. La blancheur des nénuphars était corrompue par le sang versé durant un jour et une nuit.

A bout de force, Geralt tituba vers les arches menant vers le reste de l'ilot et se laissa tomber au bord, contre une des colonnades, respirant difficilement tout en compressant une blessure sur le haut de son bras gauche. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche d'élixir en grognant avec sa seule main de libre, maudissant d'avance le travail de couture qu'il devrait faire sur sa chemise. Il devrait vraiment songer à changer d'armure.

\- Tu as du miel blanc ? demanda le Loup Blanc en continuant sa fouille.

Allongée dans l'eau, la respiration sifflante de façon inconfortable, Ann cessa de compresser une griffure sur sa cuisse pour fouiller dans sa propre sacoche, avant de finir par brandir la fiole en question qu'elle jeta sans regarder à son camarade. Elle se relaissa tomber dans l'eau, les bras en étoile, ses rastas flottant autour de sa tête comme une étoile de mer géante.

\- Co… co… combien ? haleta finalement la D.

\- Quarante-neuf. Je m'attendais à plus de monde.

Ann eut un rire essoufflé et leva un bras faible en signe de victoire.

\- Cinquante… sept…

\- Tu veux qu'on en profite pour fêter la fin du sort de Eilhart ?

La brune leva le pouce avant de laisser retomber son bras en éclaboussant de l'eau partout autour d'elle. Geralt avala la fiole qu'elle lui avait jetée et poussa un soupir quand il sentit la toxicité des élixirs s'effacer de ses veines. Il renvoya la fiole vide à son propriétaire et en sortit deux de sa sacoche. Une pour stopper le saignement et l'autre pour retrouver de la vitalité.

Un léger bruissement les alerta et ils tournèrent la tête vers la terre pour voir la Dame du Lac venir vers eux au travers la légère brume matinale.

\- _Ce fut un combat magnifique digne des plus belles histoires. Vous avez ma gratitude._

Le Loup Blanc se leva et alla rejoindre sa camarade. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une main. Ann ferma les yeux, comme si le geste lui coûtait et attrapa celle de Geralt qui l'aida à se remettre debout. Il lui passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la terre ferme et la Dame du Lac. Celle-ci eu un geste de la main et les dernières traces du combat furent évacuer par un courant sorti de nulle part qui emporta la dépouille de Dagon vers les profondeurs. Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers les deux mutants.

\- _En gage de ma gratitude, je vais écarter la brume qui vous emprisonne l'esprit et vous permettre de retrouver un peu de votre puissance passée. Oui, Ace, cela revient à te rappeler de l'entraînement de ton cher grand-père, dont tu as oublié beaucoup._

La D. haussa un sourcil. Elle qui pensait avoir comblé la majorité des trous de son amnésie, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

\- Nous vous remercions, ma Dame, salua Geralt.

\- _Usez de mon cadeau avec sagesse._

\- Ma Dame, je me dois de retourner à Eaux Troubles et reprendre ma mission. Et Ace a besoin de repos.

La brune adressa un regard noir à son camarade. Elle voudrait tellement lui dire qu'elle l'emmerdait.

\- _C'est le Destin qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici. Nous devons donc parler._

\- De…. De… de qu… de quoi ? haleta Ann.

\- _Je suis une déesse et je sais que vous êtes, chacun à votre façon, le glaive du Destin._

Le reniflement de la pirate voulait tout dire. Le Destin, elle y croyait encore moins qu'à l'histoire qu'elle servait à Luffy sur l'emballage des plaquettes de chocolat fait par les marmottes.

\- _La Mort vous a suivis pendant des années, _rappela la déesse avec un regard pénétrant pour la Shirohige.

Geralt se contenta d'un diplomatique « peut-être ».

\- _Pour chacun de vous, j'ai un cadeau, qui vous aidera à accomplir votre destiné. Geralt de Riv, veux-tu bien te tenir dans l'autel ? Laisse donc Ace se reposer ici un moment, je serai à lui dans un instant._

Les deux sorceleurs se regardèrent et le Loup alla installer sa camarade contre un rocher.

\- Essaye de calmer ton souffle, tu siffles déjà moins.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et se redressa pour aller rejoindre l'autel. La Dame du Lac y pénétra derrière lui, le contournant pour ensuite lui faire face, le dos vers le reste du lac, alors qu'ils étaient sur la terrasse découverte d'où partait les marches vers les profondeurs. Là, des milliards de petites bulles s'élevèrent de l'eau, formant un dôme mouvant autour du duo. Devant la déesse, l'eau bouillonna et une longue épée en argent en jaillit. Délicatement, elle s'en saisit et la présenta devant elle, pointe vers le ciel.

\- _Agenouille-toi, Geralt de Riv, Loup Blanc_, demanda doucement la déesse.

Le sorceleur s'exécuta et posa un genou dans l'eau, la tête basse.

A pas lents, la Dame vint vers lui, accompagnée par des poissons fait de bulles, qui vagabondaient en avant d'elle, alors qu'elle marchait au-dessus des eaux, ni ses pas, ni sa robe ni laissant la moindre trace. Enfin, elle s'arrêta juste devant lui.

\- _Tu parcours une route longue et périlleuse depuis longtemps. Tu as démontré courage et bonté. De par mes pouvoirs divins, je te fais donc chevalier._

Le mutant se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant alors que la Dame déposait doucement le plat de la lame sur chacune de ses épaules en lui attribuant son statut de chevalier.

\- _Fais face à tes ennemis sans peur. Défends les faibles. Ne mens pas, même si cela signifie ta mort. Tel est ton devoir de chevalier._

Lentement, elle souleva de nouveau la lame pour la présenter à l'horizontale entre ses deux mains au sorceleur.

\- _Relève-toi, chevalier_.

Geralt se remit debout et affronta le regard sage et mystérieux de la déesse.

\- _Le Destin ne te donnera aucun répit. Une longue route t'attend. Je vois la mort et le sang. Je vois un chaos glacé. Prends ce glaive en signe de mes faveurs. Elle fut autre fois la lame d'un grand guerrier. Elle a dormi dans les profondeurs très longtemps, attendant ta venue._

Elle déposa le glaive dans les mains gantées du sorceleur.

\- Ma Dame…

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Loup Blanc.

\- _Cela n'a pas d'importance que tu crois ou non au Destin. Avec la lame que je t'offre, tu pourras accomplir ta mission._

\- Merci ma Dame.

\- _Va, Loup Blanc, et fais ce que tu as à faire. Puisses-tu accomplir ton Destin._

Le rideau de bulle s'ouvrit derrière Geralt, l'invitant à sortir.

\- _Ne l'attend pas, nous en aurons pour un moment. Gol D. Ace, vient me rejoindre, je te prie._

Difficilement, Ann se releva et marcha lentement vers le dôme aquatique. Elle dépassa Geralt et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je te retrouve plus tard.

Et le cocon d'eau de se referma derrière elle, laissant le Loup Blanc dehors.

Il regarda le rideau de bulles qui empêchait de voir ou d'entendre quoique ce soit, puis la lame entre ses mains.

Eh bien, il était chevalier à présent. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait raconter à Alvin.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le navire. Puisque la Chat Noir avait dit de ne pas l'attendre…

Pendant qu'il marchait, il retira la lame d'argent dans son dos et la remplaça par la nouvelle. Il garderait l'ancienne au cas où sa nouvelle acquisition se briserait.

Il allait arriver à la barque quand il vit qu'il était attendu.

Berengar était là, assis au bord de la barque. Il se leva dès que Geralt arriva et croisa les bras.

\- Berengar ? s'étonna le Loup Blanc.

Son camarade déballa tout :

\- J'ai trahi la localisation de Kaer Morhen au leader de la Salamandre. Puis, je les ai aidés dans leurs recherches. Je chassais la Bête dans les faubourgs de Wyzima quand ils m'ont capturé. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je suis tombé sur Kalkstein. J'ai accepté son offre pour ouvrir la tour dans les marais. C'est là qu'ils me sont tombés de nouveau dessus. Ils furent pas aussi sympa la seconde fois. En trouvant et en leur livrant ce gamin, Alvin, c'était la seule méthode que j'avais de sauver ma peau.

C'était quelque chose que Geralt avait plus ou moins déduit en recoupant tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa traque de son camarade d'Ecole. Berengar ne lui disait pas grand-chose de nouveau, il confirmait plutôt des soupçons. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il passait aux aveux à cet instant.

\- Je voulais te le dire en face, et affronter ton regard de glace.

Même pour un homme aussi froid et impassible qu'un mutant de l'Ecole du Loup, il parvenait à faire ressortir tout le mépris et la haine qu'il avait pour les sorceleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger.

Les yeux du brun s'arrondirent légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu _comprends_ ? Que tu ne me jettes pas la pierre ?

\- Je n'approuve pas tes actes, mais je pense que je peux comprendre ce qui t'as motivé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Fais ce que tu juges comme être la bonne chose à faire, je ne suis pas ta nounou. Seul ta conscience peut te juger. Si tu es en paix avec tes choix ou pas, c'est toi que ça regarde. Excuse-toi auprès de Vesemir pour le vol des mutagènes et la mort de Léo, c'est la moindre des choses.

Berengar hocha la tête et resta immobile un instant, avant de fouiller dans sa sacoche à élixirs pour en sortir une lettre.

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Nous nous reverrons.

Et laissant Geralt en tête à tête avec la lettre, Berengar s'éloigna en longeant la plage, disparaissant rapidement à l'horizon. Le Loup Blanc décacheta alors l'enveloppe et lut le contenu du message. Une preuve de plus du caractère asocial voir misanthrope du mutant. Dans cette simple lettre, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire de vive voix.

Il avait, toute sa vie, accusé les sorceleurs de lui avoir ôté sa capacité de communiquer avec les autres, pour réaliser que la seule cause, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, c'était lui.

Dedans, il admettait ses torts, sa couardise, sa lâcheté. Il craignait la douleur, l'incapacité et la mort.

A Kaer Morhen, il avait peur. Il avait peur à chaque fois qu'il affrontait un monstre et enfin, il craignait le Professeur et Azar Javed. Surtout le dernier.

Il avait supervisé les expérimentations scientifiques de la Salamandre pour concevoir des monstres féroces et mortels conçus à partir des mutations et de la magie noire.

Il était peut-être un mage puissant, mais Berengar avait un plan, d'après sa lettre. Et si ce plan fonctionnait correctement, Javed serait un mage mort, et les secrets de Kaer Morhen seraient en sécurité.

Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il disait, il était content d'avoir croisé la route des deux autres mutants.

Et il les reverrait à Wyzima.

Geralt plia la lettre et la coinça sous une pierre, dépassant suffisamment dans l'espoir que la D. puisse la remarquer et la ramasser. Puis, l'esprit tourbillonnant des derniers évènements, il s'installa dans la barque et traversa le lac.

.

* * *

.

Tout juste arriva-t-il de l'autre côté qu'il remarqua que les ennuis étaient au rendez-vous. L'Ordre de la Rose Ardente était là. Et à leur tête, une femme, vêtue de cuir et de tissus rouges. Sa coupe de cheveux avait deux faits marquants : d'abord, c'était une queue de cheval dans la mode de Cintra avec juste le dessus d'attaché et le reste du crâne rasé de près, ensuite, elle avait les cheveux blancs malgré qu'elle ne doive pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Quand elle se retourna en entendant le son de la barque qui heurte le rivage, elle montra un visage défiguré par deux immenses balafres, dont l'une menait à l'oreille droite à moitié coupée. Sans compter que sa main gauche était remplacée par un crochet. Elle s'approcha du sorceleur avec des yeux plissés au regard dur de guerrier.

\- Geralt de Riv. J'ai entendu parler de ta mort, salua la femme en fixant le mutant.

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Navré, mais vous êtes qui ?

\- Rayla la Blanche. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

\- L'amnésie ne m'aide pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, sorceleur ?

\- Je chasse des monstres, répondit évasivement le mutant en haussant les épaules.

Si elle était avec la Rose Ardente, il ne fallait pas lui parler de la présence de l'équipe de Toruviel.

\- As-tu vu un groupe _d'elfes_ dans les environs ?

Le mot _elfe _avait été prononcé avec une haine qui rivalisait avec celle de Portgas pour Eilhart.

\- Aucun elfe, mentit Geralt.

La femme plissa les yeux.

\- Surveille ce que tu dis, tu es loin d'être intouchable. Tu te balades avec l'Incendiaire de Rivia, on le sait tous, et elle est connue pour être une sympathisante des Scoia'tael. Si je découvre que tu travailles toi aussi avec eux…

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

Il résista contre son instinct qui lui disait de porter une main à son glaive d'acier dans son dos.

\- Oh non, je te dis juste comment éviter de commettre une sérieuse erreur dont les conséquences seraient bien trop sérieuses pour que tu puisses les supporter.

\- Alors fais, toi aussi, attention à ce que tu fais. Je ne suis pas un elfe émacié, je peux me défendre tout seul.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas ! siffla la femme. Sache que Wyzima _brûle_. Les _non-humains _en ont fait un champ de bataille. Ces pauvres _elfes_ affamés assassinent des humains par douzaines.

De plus en plus, Geralt commençait à comprendre comme Portgas en était venue à devenir l'Incendiaire de Rivia.

\- Mes ordres sont de capturer l'unité sous les ordres de Toruviel Aep Shihiel. Et je ne te laisserai pas t'interposer. Ils se sont réfugiés dans le village et ils ont pris les villageois en otage. Nous allons bientôt attaquer.

\- Il y aura beaucoup de morts inutiles.

\- Ce sont des mots étranges venant de toi, surtout quand on sait que ton nouvel _ami_ est l'assassin Yaevinn. Et doit-on rappeler les crimes de ta maîtresse mutante ? Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux impliqués dans le braquage de la banque. Et depuis, étrangement, la Scoia'tael a de meilleurs armes et armures… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà le meilleur médecin du nord dans leur camp.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amants, simplement des camarades. Deux sorceleurs qui s'entraident sur la Voie.

\- Peu importe. Le fait est que ces paysans ont protégé ce commando Scoia'tael et les ont nourris. Ils sont coupables de trahison.

Parce que des gens faisaient preuve de compassion et de charité, ils étaient pendus. Dans quel monde pourri vivait-il ? Surtout qu'en plus de ça, ils s'étaient contentés de s'ignorer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et les paysans auraient même voulu que les rebelles s'en aillent.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas massacrer ces villageois.

\- Han ! Voyez-vous ça ! Si tu veux vraiment les sauver, va parler à cette chienne d'elfe et dis-lui de baisser les armes. S'ils le font, je leur assurerai à eux et aux paysans un procès juste.

\- Alors retiens tes hommes jusqu'à mon retour.

Il devait trouver une solution rapidement à toute cette affaire.

\- Tu as ma parole, assura Rayla.

\- Je croyais que la Rose Ardente ne prenait que des dévots, commenta Geralt.

\- Je suis une mercenaire, pas une prêtresse. Je travaille pour quiconque qui paye pour des têtes non-humaines.

\- Même si ce sont des non-humains qui payent ?

\- Certainement pas. Pendant la guerre, mon unité a protégé la retraite de civils alors que la Scoia'tael était l'avant-garde de l'armée de Nilfgaard. Ils nous ont _massacrés_. Jusqu'au dernier.

Elle agita son crochet pour montrer son visage avec un rictus de haine.

\- Quand je vois ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je me dis que mes hommes ont eu de la chance. As-tu déjà été torturé, sorceleur ?

\- La guerre est cruelle avec tout le monde et nous rend tous fou, pas que les elfes.

\- Connerie de pacifiste.

Et elle se détourna avec rage pour retourner auprès de son groupe.

Finalement, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que le Chat Noir soit encore avec la Dame du Lac. Le mutant tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide vers le village d'Eaux Troubles. Une fois hors de vue des armées de la Rose Ardente, il accéléra pour partir dans un sprint au travers les herbes. Il s'arrêta d'abord devant l'auberge, pour voir la porte grande-ouverte et pas âme qui vive. La hutte de Abigail était vide, elle aussi. Il prit la direction du reste du village, avant de s'arrêter en voyant Jaskier au bord de la route venant vers lui au pas de course.

\- Geralt ! s'exclama le barde avec soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le mutant quand le musicien s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Les elfes de Toruviel ont pris le village en otage. Que fait-on ?

\- Je viens de voir Rayla la Blanche et elle mène une troupe de chevaliers de l'Ordre.

\- Geralt… Alvin est parmi les otages.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin en plus.

\- Je vais essayer de négocier.

\- D'accord. Je vais me mettre derrière la maison du maire, afin de surveiller tout ça. Tu me diras ce que tu décides de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Jaskier allait tourner les talons quand il remarqua l'absence d'Ann.

\- Anabela n'a pas survécu ?

\- Si. Mais la Dame du Lac l'a retenue pour sa récompense.

Et sans un mot de plus, Geralt reprit sa course vers le village en lui-même. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre les deux femmes de ne pas s'affronter et de laisser les villageois à l'écart de tout ça. Ce ne serait certainement pas facile, mais il devait le faire.

Aisément, il trouva les Soia'tael et un elfe en armure vint à sa rencontre. Un elfe très bien équipé, comme l'avait fait remarquer Rayla. Lui et son groupe se détachaient des elfes blessés et affamés de l'équipe de Toruviel. Mais tous avaient les habitants à l'œil. Les mères et les enfants se refugiaient avec effroi derrière les hommes de leur famille, fixant les non-humains avec une crainte non dissimulée.

\- Geralt de Riv ? se fit confirmer l'elfe qui aborda le mutant. Toruviel m'a parlé de toi.

\- Que veux-tu ? s'enquit le sorceleur en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Je mène les renforts que Yaevinn a envoyé pour aider Toruviel. Comme tu peux le voir, l'or de Vivaldi sert enfin une juste cause.

\- Des armes achetées avec de l'or volé. Admirable. Si vous venez de Wyzima, je suis au regret de dire que vous avez guidé Rayla la Blanche jusqu'ici.

L'elfe se contenta d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- C'est sans importance. Toruviel ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. On ne peut échapper aux molosses de l'Ordre. Elle devrait voir ça comme une opportunité d'affronter et vaincre ses persécuteurs, avant de retourner à Wyzima et aider Yaevinn.

Le poing du sorceleur se resserra. Jamais encore il n'avait eu autant envie de casser le nez à quelqu'un.

\- Vous ne laissez pas le choix à Toruviel et à présent, je suis certain que vous allez me demander de l'aide pour tuer les chevaliers.

\- Elle est le symbole vivant de notre lutte ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'ignorer la situation et fuir ! Vous avez déjà fait tant pour nous déjà, alors, restez avec elle, marchez avec elle, avec les persécutés, contre ceux qui sont aveuglés par la haine !

Parce que les elfes n'étaient pas aveugles, eux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? Pour l'or de Vivaldi ?

Cette conversation lui donnait la nausée.

\- Non. Afin de lutter pour une juste cause et éviter un massacre comme dans les faubourgs. Et pour sauver ton _Alvin_ des mains des serviteurs assoiffés de sang de l'Ordre.

Le poing de Geralt trembla alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas l'enfoncer dans le maigre espace disponible du casque de l'elfe. Puisqu'il faisait une bataille du regard avec l'elfe, aucun d'eux ne remarqua le cuir marron du gant du mutant prendre brièvement une teinte noire luisante.

Mais déjà, l'elfe indiquait à son interlocuteur où trouver Toruviel avant de tourner les talons. Geralt respira profondément pour retrouver son calme et reprit sa marche. Cependant, en route, il s'arrêta en voyant Alvin se tenir debout entre deux adultes, dos à une maison. Le mutant allant s'agenouiller devant l'enfant pour savoir s'il allait bien.

\- Je me sens bizarre… avoua l'enfant. Je… je peux entendre ce qu'ils pensent. C'est terrible, Geralt !

Le gosse tremblait en se frottant les bras.

\- Tu as l'amulette ?

\- Oui. Je la porte tout le temps. Je… je veux pas les entendre ! Geralt, pourquoi les elfes font ça ?

Il y avait tant de réponses, tant de choses qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi les elfes faisaient ça, mais est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait le comprendre ?

\- Ils se battent pour leur liberté, pour un idéal. Les humaines les ont poussés au bord du précipice et pour le coup, les elfes ne voient pas d'autres options que ces combats.

\- Je m'en rappellerai Geralt, mais… quelque chose de mauvais est sur le point d'arriver. Je peux le sentir.

\- Je vais parler à Toruviel pour calmer tout ça. Reste ici, je vais essayer de nous sortir de là.

Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule de l'enfant et se redressa pour aller voir Toruviel. Il la trouva pas très loin d'ailleurs, un arc à la main, impassible même si une lueur épuisée et désespérée brillait dans son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le Loup Blanc venir vers elle.

\- Geralt ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour empêcher un massacre.

\- L'Ordre, hein ? S'ils nous laissent partir, il n'y aura pas de massacre.

\- Tu aurais pu laisser les enfants en dehors de ça.

\- J'aurais voulu, mais je ne le peux. Rayla la Blanche est celle qui se tient sur le rivage. Les corps de paysans morts ne feront aucune différence pour elle. La seule chose qui arrête son arme, ce sont les enfants.

\- Je veux t'aider, mais tu dois au moins laisser partir les otages.

\- Je sais que tu es un ami et un allié. Les Scoia'tael arrivés de Wyzima m'ont raconté comment toi et le Chat Noir avaient aidé Yaevinn à la banque. Avec ça, les hav'caaren nous fournissent de nouveau de la nourriture et des armes, puisqu'ils savent qu'ils seront payés.

\- Ecoute…

La désespération perça la voix de l'elfe alors qu'elle se rapprochait et baissait la voix pour parler au mutant :

\- Aide-nous à fuir sous le couvert de la nuit. On ne veut pas se battre. Avec de la chance, personne ne sera blessé.

\- Très bien, accepta Geralt.

C'était la meilleure solution. Et avec de la chance, le Chat Noir serait revenu pour les aider…

Toruviel pointa du pouce la maison du maire.

\- Ah et dit à Jaskier que s'il continue de se cacher derrière cette maison, il va se faire tirer dessus.

Il fallait avouer que lui aussi entendait le barde. Décidément, le musicien était un piètre maître de la discrétion. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et Geralt se détourna.

\- Geralt ! Prends-moi avec toi, je serai sage ! gémit Alvin avant de se faire appeler à l'ordre par un elfe.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille et reste calme, Alvin, ça sera bientôt fini. Je reviens.

Le Loup Blanc alla rejoindre Jaskier qui se voulait apparemment discret, mais qui échouait allègrement. Ce devait être très drôle ou insultant, au choix, pour les elfes, de voir le musicien chercher à se faire discret alors qu'il était déjà repéré.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi ? chuchota Jaskier.

\- Les choses ne font qu'empirer, lui dit Geralt sans chercher à baisser la voix.

\- Les Scoia'tael d'un côté, l'Ordre de l'autre et nous au milieu avec Alvin, continua de chuchoter le barde.

C'était simple de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Tout ça, c'était pour des coffres de Mahakam dessinés par des ingénieurs nains, complétés par des sorts de verrouillage de haut niveau. Plus résistants que n'importe quels vétérans de guerre. Cinq cent ans d'expériences dans le domaine. Tout ça pour garder l'argent déposé dans les coffres de Vivaldi en sécurité absolu.

Il ne fallait pas croire la joie des elfes devant l'argent et les armes. Les forces étaient équilibrées, mais les rumeurs de l'argent volé avaient attiré les revendeurs cupides d'armes fournissant vivres et équipement aux rebelles.

Richesse qu'auparavant, les humains avaient volé à Vivaldi en lui retirant sa banque.

Les Scoia'tael ne l'admettront pas, mais le combat pour la liberté est plus facile avec un estomac plein et une vraie armure.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Jaskier en tirant son camarade de ses pensées. S'en aller n'est pas une option, tu te ferais des ennemis d'un côté comme de l'autre.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, je me fais du souci pour Alvin, plutôt. Mais si je pars, il y aura un massacre et je ne peux pas laisser tomber Toruviel.

Puisqu'ils étaient derrière une maison, ils ne purent pas le voir, mais tous les elfes jetèrent un regard dans leur direction, avant de se tourner vers Toruviel qui fit comme si de rien n'était même si une légère teinte rosâtre venait de naître sur ses joues.

\- Ecoute Geralt, lui dit sérieusement Jaskier. C'est un moment très important. Tes choix auront des conséquences. Donc, on attrape Alvin et on s'en va en les laissant gérer entre eux ?

S'il disait oui, il suivrait la conduite neutre des sorceleurs, chose qu'avait toujours recommandée de faire Vesemir. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser une amie ainsi, derrière lui, alors qu'elle était sur le seuil de la mort.

Au diable la neutralité.

\- Je vais rester derrière pour aider les elfes.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Retourne à l'auberge et ramasse mes affaires et celles de Portgas. Laisse-lui un message pour lui dire qu'on est allé voir le Roi Pêcheur et qu'on retourne à Wyzima. Tu iras voir l'homme en suivant pour qu'il prépare une barque. Dès que j'en ai fini ici, on s'en va.

\- Très bien.

\- Ah et Portgas a une grosse caisse en cuir noir avec son paquetage. Il contient un instrument, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire d'y faire attention si tu ne veux pas avoir à rendre des comptes au Chat Noir.

\- Tu me vexes.

Et Jaskier s'en alla en courant, dévalant la pente herbeuse pour rejoindre l'auberge.

La décision prise, Geralt soupira et se mit en marche pour rejoindre Toruviel.

\- Je veux qu'on mette les enfants à l'abri, au minimum. Et j'aimerais qu'Alvin quitte les lieux, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'avoir ici si des têtes se mettent à rouler, dit-il à l'elfe qui le regarda avec sérieux.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer l'enfant, avant de revenir au mutant.

\- Cet enfant en est venu à t'aimer comme un père. Nous ne tuons pas les enfants. Nous allons leur permettre de rentrer à l'abri. Quant à toi, mets-le en sécurité et reviens nous aider, s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Portgas sera ravie de voir que la Scoia'tael a encore un peu de cœur.

Il tendit une main vers Alvin et un geste de la tête de Toruviel fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que le gosse vienne rejoindre le mutant. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la rive du lac. Pendant ce temps, le reste des elfes fit rentrer les enfants parmi les otages pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas blessés. La femme elfe les regarda partir avant d'entendre un bruit de métal et un frottement.

Elle se retourna vers l'angle de la maison derrière elle, s'attendant à voir un de ses camarades rebelles, mais il n'y était pas.

Un autre bruit, et elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens pour voir un autre elfe disparaître.

Elle comprit rapidement. Rayla n'était pas à son coup d'essai dans la chasse à l'elfe. Elle avait dû huiler les armures et réduire le métal au maximum. Avec les odeurs de la campagne, celle des soldats passait inaperçue. Et la panique et les sanglots des habitants pouvaient couvrir efficacement la respiration des militaires bien plus discrets que Jaskier. L'elfe sonna l'alarme en courant vers le centre du village pour rejoindre le reste des forces.

\- C'est un piège ! Ils attaquent !

Elle brandit son arme alors que d'entre les ruelles, l'escadron de la Rose Ardente surgissait pour passer à l'attaque.

Geralt et Alvin étaient au centre de la cohue. Le sorceleur garda l'enfant derrière lui en sortant son glaive d'acier. Mais le gosse était paniqué. Partout où il regardait, il voyait du sang et des étincelles du métal percutant le métal. Son regard tomba sur un elfe tout proche qui tirait flèche sur flèche. Et sur la ceinture de celui-ci qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie du ventre avec une tête de démon grimaçant en métal sur le dessus.

Cela fut trop pour l'enfant et une lueur bleutée éthérée s'éleva de lui.

Geralt se retourna et comprit immédiatement ce qu'allait faire l'enfant.

\- Non ! Alvin !

Le temps de le rejoindre, le gamin avait disparu sans la moindre trace. Comment est-ce qu'il allait le retrouver à présent ? Il pouvait être n'importe où !

Bon, il n'avait pas le choix, pour le coup.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme, il se jeta dans la mêlée, tuant les soldats de l'Ordre avec assez de force pour décharger sa frustration, son inquiétude et sa colère. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi dénué d'émotion qu'on pouvait le dire d'eux en général.

Les murs de pailles des maisons et la pierre des chemins furent bientôt couverts de sang et de membres découpés ou arrachés. Haches, épées et flèches faisaient leurs œuvres.

Quand le combat s'apaisa, il ne chercha pas à voir qui avait survécu et qui était mort. Sa priorité, c'était Alvin. Il rangea son arme et courut à travers le paysage pour rejoindre la rive du lac là où Jaskier l'attendait.

Comme convenu, le Roi Pêcheur avait préparé une barque et dedans, le paquetage de Geralt attendait.

\- Le Roi Pêcheur va attendre Anabela avec le reste de ses affaires, pour lui indiquer la direction qu'on a pris, se justifia le barde quand il vit le regard de son ami sur le contenu de la barque. Où est Alvin ?

\- Il a ouvert un portail et a disparu. Il peut être n'importe où.

\- Et on doit retourner à Wyzima. Triss aura certainement une idée de comment le retrouver.

Triss… Elle n'allait pas être très contente de le revoir.

\- En route.

Ils montèrent dans la barque après l'avoir poussée à l'eau.

Alors qu'il ramait, il jeta un œil vers l'autel de la Dame du Lac et remarqua le chien qu'Alvin avait sauvé. L'animal s'avançait tristement vers le bord pour les regarder partir, avant d'aboyer. En regardant de l'autre sens, il vit un autre escadron de la Rose Ardente marcher vers le village. Il soupira.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda brusquement Jaskier.

Il se pencha vers l'eau et Geralt suivit son regard pour remarquer un étrange serpentin velu et noir qui flottait dans le courant et s'éloignait avec les coups de rames.

\- Des cheveux.

\- Oh.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.


End file.
